


Le Trèfle et le Tartan

by XeresMalfoy



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 214,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeresMalfoy/pseuds/XeresMalfoy
Summary: Revenue 200 ans en arrière pour sauver la vie de ses parents, Brianna Fraser est enlevée par des esclavagistes puis vendue aux enchères. Elle se retrouve alors entre les mains d'un dangereux pirate, le capitaine Stephen Bonnet, à qui elle propose de racheter sa liberté en lui offrant la piste d'un trésor... Mais celui-ci n'a pas l'intention de la laisser filer.I ALSO MADE AN ENGLISH VERSION (TITLE : The Clover and the Tartan)
Relationships: Stephen Bonnet/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Fear a Bhàta (The Boatman)

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Une version traduite en anglais est disponible sur mon profil (le titre anglais est : The Clover and the Tartan.) ! J’espère que cette fiction vous plaira et j’ai hâte de lire vos commentaires !**

**Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages (sauf les _original characters_ ) appartiennent à Diana Gabaldon.**

~o~

  1. _Fear a Bhàta_  
(The Boatman)



Brianna Fraser pressa son front moite et sale contre les barreaux de sa cage, laissant son regard fatigué errer sur la foule qui se pressait à quelques mètres de là, autour d’une estrade en bois dressée pour l’occasion. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le sort qui lui serait réservé. Le marché où elle se trouvait n’était pas n’importe lequel : il s’agissait d’un marché d’esclaves, où de vils pirates présentaient à la vente toute âme perdue qui avait croisé leur chemin. Esclaves noirs en fuite, Indiens natifs dont le village avait été décimé, ou comme elle-même des voyageurs esseulés et imprudents pas assez riches ni importants pour pouvoir acheter leur liberté. Ses ravisseurs l’avaient cueillie dès le lendemain de son arrivée en Caroline du Nord, ayant eu vent de l’existence d’une jeune rousse bien faite, qui voyageait seule et sans alliance à son annulaire gauche. Une fille sans attaches, facile à faire disparaître. Une ruelle déserte, un bon coup sur la tête et ils l’avaient emportée telle une poupée de chiffon jusque dans la cale de leur bateau, où ils l’avaient enchaînée comme un animal pendant près d’une semaine. Elle avait compris à la température qui augmentait progressivement avec les jours que l’embarcation voguait vers le sud, probablement en direction des Antilles, où se faisaient la majorité des transactions illégales de ce côté de l’Atlantique.

Elle avait hurlé les deux premiers jours, en vain. Tenté de mordre toute personne venue lui porter à boire ou à manger, avant que la faim ne la force à devenir plus docile. La résignation l’avait ensuite emporté sur sa rage, lorsqu’elle avait peu à peu accepté l’idée que personne ne pourrait venir la sauver sur ce maudit rafiot. Sa mère et Jamie n’avaient aucune idée de sa présence dans ce siècle. La seule personne qui pouvait éventuellement apprendre son voyage dans le temps était Roger, mais ils ne s’étaient plus parlés depuis leur affreuse dispute quelques mois plus tôt et s’il décidait de faire définitivement une croix sur elle, il ne trouverait jamais la lettre qu’elle avait laissée pour lui à Inverness. Elle était donc indubitablement, désespérément perdue.

Son regard se dirigea vers l’estrade en entendant la voix de l’un de ses ravisseurs s’adresser au public, amassé à ses pieds. Des hommes principalement, aux mines toutes plus patibulaires les unes que les autres, quelques femmes aussi, mais elles se faisaient rares et cochaient tous les critères de l’image d’Epinal que l’on se faisait des vieilles sorcières cannibales. Une série d’esclaves noirs passa sur l’estrade et le public s’anima, hurlant des offres variées allant de quelques livres pour les spécimens les plus chétifs à plusieurs dizaines pour les hommes solides. Brianna se demanda vaguement combien elle-même, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans à peine, vaudrait sur cette estrade. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt…

Lorsque ce fut son tour, un des hommes de l’équipage qui l’avait enlevée s’approcha pour ouvrir la cage et elle le fusilla du regard, levant son menton fatigué dans une ultime tentative de paraître forte et rebelle. Mais il l’ignora et la sortit sans ménagement de sa prison pour la faire grimper sur les planches vermoulues. Un murmure ravi parcourut l’assistance et elle leur jeta son regard le plus dédaigneux.

« Un lot de première qualité, Mesdames et Messieurs ! Jeune, fraîche et fringante, de quoi contenter les mains d’un honnête homme… ou de quiconque voudra y mettre le prix ! J’ouvre les enchères à dix livres ! », s’écria le vendeur en tirant Brianna par le bras. « Tortille-toi un peu, toi, montre-leur tes atouts ! »

Pour toute réponse, Brianna leva ses mains lourdement menottées et les abattit de toutes ses forces sur la figure de l’homme, qui recula de trois pas, le nez en sang. Un rire moqueur s’éleva au premier rang et Brianna regarda dans la direction du son. Un homme d’âge mûr, à la peau mate et aux traits latins, lui jetait un regard appréciateur. Elle lui fit une rapide révérence pour le remercier d’avoir gratifié son geste d’un éclat de rire, juste avant que le vendeur ne lui assène une gifle qui la ramena à la réalité.

Nouveaux rires dans l’assistance. Les yeux de Brianna lançaient des éclairs et elle dut se retenir de ne pas leur cracher au visage. Les yeux du rieur au premier rang ne la quittaient plus, mais cela devint bientôt le cadet de ses soucis. Un peu plus loin, un homme bedonnant et couvert de pustules sur le visage cria : « Douze livres ! »

Brianna dévisagea ce nouveau client et son expression se décomposa, affichant tout le dégoût et l’horreur que le personnage lui inspirait. Elle tourna un regard alarmé vers l’homme du premier rang, comme pour le supplier de la sauver de cet ogre répugnant. Mais il se contenta de rire de plus belle. _Enfoiré…_ , maugréa intérieurement Brianna, tandis qu’un autre homme hurlait : « Quinze livres ! »

« C’est une sacrée tigresse, je peux vous l’assurer ! Elle a tenté d’arracher la gorge de tout mon équipage, il lui faut quelqu’un d’assez fort pour la mater… Âmes sensibles s’abstenir ! » Malgré son nez sanguinolent, le vendeur haranguait de nouveau la foule, trouvant à son acte violent matière à attirer les pires pervers. Les offres se multipliaient, mais le pustuleux du fond continuait de surenchérir systématiquement et bientôt, Brianna valut cinquante livres, ce qui l’aurait certainement remplie d’orgueil en d’autres circonstances. Mais étrangement, pas là.

« Soixante livres ! »

Les sourcils du vendeur se haussèrent sur son front et Brianna reconnut aussitôt la voix du latino qui avait ri à son coup de poing. Entre le résidu de fausse-couche du fond et un inconnu manifestement doté d’un assez bon sens de l’humour, elle avait fait son choix. En parlant de résidu, le pustuleux venait de surenchérir à soixante-cinq livres et Brianna se détacha du latino pour afficher de nouveau une mine sombre.

« Soixante-dix livres », reprit-il en se rapprochant de l’estrade pour se planter juste devant Brianna.

« Soixante-quinze ! » De nouveau monsieur Pustules. Bon sang, c’était un véritable duel. Elle tourna la tête en direction de l’homme à ses pieds avec l’air d’attendre sa prochaine offre qui pourrait la sauver de l’autre affreux, mais il n’en fit rien.

« J’ai donc soixante-quinze, là-bas ! Quelqu’un d’autre ? », fit le commissaire-priseur improvisé tout en épongeant le sang qui coulait sur son menton avec un mouchoir en tissu sale.

Brianna lança un regard appuyé en direction du conquistador.

« Dis-moi, ma belle, pourquoi est-ce que je lâcherais quatre-vingts livres pour tes beaux yeux ? Convaincs-moi… », lança-t-il sans se défaire de son sourire railleur, avec un accent espagnol à couper au couteau.

Brianna prit une grande inspiration, faisant mentalement le curriculum vitae de toutes ses compétences. « Je sais parler espagnol, je sais lire, écrire, compter et plutôt bien même, j’ai fait des études d’Histoire et de Mathématiques… »

L’homme la dévisageait avec une expression moqueuse, comme si rien de tout cela n’avait d’importance.

« Une femme savante ! », s’esclaffa le vendeur derrière elle. « Soixante-quinze livres une fois… »

« Est-elle vierge ? », s’exclama le boutonneux tandis qu’un concert de rires gras accompagnait sa question.

Brianna serra les dents et s’apprêtait à lui répondre d’aller se faire voir, lorsque la voix de l’Espagnol s’éleva de nouveau. « A vrai dire, la réponse à cette question m’intéresse aussi… », ironisa-t-il alors que le vendeur annonçait « Soixante-quinze livres, deux fois… ! »

« Oui ! », hurla presque Brianna, terrifiée à l’idée de se retrouver avec l’affreux du fond, avant d’ajouter plus bas : « Et je sais où trouver de l’or… »

Le regard de l’Espagnol s’embrasa littéralement et elle le vit jeter un rapide coup d’œil autour de lui afin de s’assurer que personne d’autre n’avait entendu ce qu’elle venait de lui dire. Brianna appuya ses dires d’un petit air supérieur et elle sut qu’elle avait éveillé sa curiosité lorsqu’une autre voix proposa soudain « Cent livres » en levant une main en l’air.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, cherchant du regard l’homme qui venait d’enchérir une somme pareille. Celui-ci approchait lentement du premier rang, sans la quitter des yeux. Il devait avoir une trentaine d’années, très certainement un pirate au vu de sa tenue et du chapeau à trois cornes juché sur sa tête. Ses cheveux blonds et longs étaient noués en une queue de cheval tombante et ses yeux clairs, bleus ou verts elle n’aurait su le dire à cette distance, brillaient d’une lueur malicieuse. Sa joue gauche était traversée d’une longue cicatrice, qui étrangement ne l’enlaidissait pas. Elle lui jeta un regard mi-surpris, mi-intrigué mais le rictus qu’il lui renvoya la fit frissonner. Le sourire en lui-même était charmeur, mais il n’atteignait pas ses yeux, qui gardaient la froideur du marbre. Soudain entre les pustules et ce dangereux iceberg, elle ne savait plus quoi préférer. _De qui te moques-tu, Bree, des trois, il est définitivement le moins repoussant…_

« Cent livres ! On ne se refuse rien, mon cher Bonnet ! », le salua le vendeur qui devait certainement déjà penser à tout ce qu’il pourrait s’offrir avec cette somme indécente. Au fond, l’autre acheteur grogna et secoua la tête, abandonnant l’enchère beaucoup trop haute pour lui. Brianna poussa un soupir de soulagement et le rire du dénommé Bonnet lui parvint depuis le public. Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence et Brianna ne put s’empêcher de sourire légèrement. Le latino coula un regard en direction de son rival et secoua précipitamment la tête en direction du marchand d’esclaves pour lui signaler qu’il laissait tomber à son tour.

« Eh bien, je pense que nous avons un gagnant… Cent livres une fois, cent livres deux fois… Adjugé à mon cher ami, le capitaine Stephen Bonnet… » L’homme souleva son chapeau et se fendit d’une révérence, tandis qu’un autre approchait de Brianna pour la libérer de ses menottes. Elle se massa les poignets avec une grimace, puis jeta un dernier regard meurtrier en direction des esclavagistes, tandis que son acheteur payait rubis sur l’ongle celui qui avait défait ses liens. D’un pas rapide, elle descendit de l’estrade pour rejoindre l’homme et son regard toujours brillant de malice.

« Merci, monsieur… Bonnet ? », demanda-t-elle en tentant de rester digne malgré sa tenue crasseuse et ses cheveux en bataille. « Vous m’avez tirée d’un bien mauvais pas… je vous rembourserai jusqu’au dernier penny, soyez-en sûr. »

« Me rembourser ? », gloussa-t-il avec un fort accent irlandais, avant de la déshabiller littéralement du regard. « Je crois que tu fais erreur, mon cœur, je ne t’ai pas achetée pour que tu me rachètes ta liberté… Je prendrai tout de même cet or dont tu as parlé, mais tu resteras ma propriété. Jusqu’à ce que je finisse par me lasser de toi… »

Le soulagement de Brianna avait été de courte durée. Elle s’était laissée tromper par son charme et son apparente nonchalance, mais cet homme ne semblait pas valoir mieux que ceux auxquels elle venait d’échapper. Avant qu’elle n’ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, il lui saisit le bras durement et l’entraîna dans la foule. La jeune femme se laissa emporter, les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues sales. Dans sa cage, elle s’était résignée à ne plus rien attendre de la vie. Elle avait cru voir en Bonnet une porte de sortie, une lueur d’espoir, mais il n’en était rien. C’était un pirate, à l’âme certainement aussi noire que tous ceux qu’elle avait déjà rencontrés. Il allait probablement jouer avec elle, la violer, puis la jeter par-dessus bord dès qu’il aurait assouvi sa soif de chair. _C’est hors de question_ , pensa-t-elle, soudain mue par l’énergie du désespoir. Se tournant de trois-quarts vers son nouveau « propriétaire », elle balaya le sol du pied devant les siens pour lui faire perdre l’équilibre. Surpris, il bascula en avant et la lâcha pour tenter de se rattraper avant de heurter le sol. Brianna n’attendit pas une seule seconde et s’élança au hasard des ruelles boueuses, espérant disparaître de son champ de vision avant qu’il ne se mette en chasse. Elle tourna dans la première rue adjacente sur sa droite, contourna une maison, changea de rue, bifurqua vers la gauche, puis de nouveau à droite sans jamais regarder en arrière. Elle avisa au loin l’entrée massive d’un bâtiment officiel, gardée par des hommes en costume rouge et accéléra, certaine de pouvoir trouver de l’aide auprès des autorités. Mais le long manche d’une rame la cueillit de plein fouet en travers de l’estomac, l’arrêtant net dans sa course. Le souffle coupé, elle s’écroula sur le sol, se tenant le ventre à deux mains. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit Bonnet jeter la rame sur le sol, là où il l’avait probablement trouvée, et s’avancer vers elle avec une expression mauvaise. Toute hilarité avait déserté ses traits, seul subsistait son regard glacial, qui comme elle pouvait le constater à présent était bien vert. Il empoigna sa chevelure rousse pour la forcer à se relever et la projeta contre le mur du bâtiment le plus proche, l’empêchant de s’enfuir en faisant barrage de son corps.

« Reprenons sur de bonnes bases, tu veux bien, mon cœur ? », siffla-t-il en sortant quelque chose de son ceinturon. Les yeux de Brianna s’écarquillèrent quand elle reconnut un long couteau, dont la pointe vint se poser sur sa joue, un ou deux centimètres en-dessous de son œil gauche. « Stephen Bonnet, contrebandier, enchanté de faire ta connaissance… ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, comme s’il attendait qu’elle se présente à son tour, mais Brianna était trop occupée à surveiller le couteau pressé contre son visage pour envisager de répondre. Elle sursauta quand il se mit à hurler.

« Ton nom ! »

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et plongea son regard effrayé dans ses deux iris polaires. « B… Brianna… Ran- Fraser… », balbutia-t-elle. Sa poitrine s’élevait et s’abaissait à une vitesse frénétique, et elle tenta de maîtriser à nouveau sa respiration en sentant la pression du corps de Bonnet contre le sien s’accentuer à chaque fois qu’une inspiration rapprochait ses seins du torse du pirate.

« C’est un très joli nom… », gronda-t-il sans aucune chaleur. « Et qu’est-ce que tu es ? »

« Pardon ? », fit-elle en lui lançant un regard décontenancé.

La pointe du couteau s’enfonça un peu plus dans sa joue et elle laissa échapper un glapissement. « Je me suis présenté, Stephen Bonnet, contrebandier. Et toi… qu’est-ce que… tu es… ? »

Elle comprit alors où il voulait en venir. L’idée de lui donner une autre réponse que celle qu’il attendait germa dans son esprit mais la perspective de se retrouver borgne l’en dissuada. « Je suis votre propriété… », bégaya-t-elle en fermant les paupières, expulsant une larme unique de son œil droit, laquelle roula doucement sur sa joue. Elle sentit un doigt de Bonnet glisser sur sa peau pour l’essuyer, puis sa paume tapoter doucement sa joue, comme pour la féliciter. « Ce n’était pas si difficile, tu vois ? »

Le pression de la lame disparut et Brianna rouvrit les yeux, presque étonnée de les avoir encore tous les deux intacts. D’un geste preste, il rangea son arme dans son fourreau, mais sans pour autant s’éloigner d’elle. « Maintenant, tu vas me suivre et être une gentille fille, n’est-ce pas Brianna ? »

Entendre son prénom dans la bouche de l’homme lui donna brusquement envie de vomir. Toutes les personnes qui l’avaient prononcé jusque-là dans sa vie étaient des gens qui l’aimaient, sa famille, ses amis ou au mieux des professeurs et des connaissances. Mais jamais personne de mal intentionné. C’était comme si elle découvrait son nom pour la première fois, ses sonorités semblaient différentes, sa rythmique également. Bonnet avait une manière unique de l’énoncer et elle n’était pas sûre de l’apprécier. Essuyant rageusement une autre larme, elle se contenta de hocher la tête précipitamment, les yeux baissés comme un enfant de cinq ans que l’on aurait pris la main dans un sac de bonbons.

« Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires… » Il souriait de nouveau largement, comme s’il n’avait pas été à deux doigts de l’éborgner quelques secondes auparavant. Sa prise se referma de nouveau sur le bras de Brianna, plus fermement que la première fois et il l’entraîna dans son sillage en direction du port. Lorsqu’ils s’arrêtèrent enfin, ce fut sur un ponton où était amarré un grand galion de quatre mâts, autour duquel s’affairaient quelques membres d’équipage. Son nom, le _Gloriana_ , s’affichait en lettres peintes sur un côté de la coque. Elle n’eut pas le temps de l’observer davantage. Bonnet la poussa sur le ponton et elle comprit qu’il s’agissait là de sa nouvelle demeure.

« Capitaine, nous aurons fini de charger avant la nuit, tout sera prêt pour reprendre la mer à l’aube demain matin avec la marée… », fit un homme depuis le pont lorsque Bonnet s’engagea avec Brianna sur la passerelle d’accès.

« L’avarie en haut du mât de misaine ? », demanda-t-il en lâchant enfin le bras de Brianna. Celle-ci frotta son muscle endolori avec une grimace et coula un regard inquiet autour d’elle.

« Réparée, mon capitaine. Les balustres vermoulues de la poupe ont aussi été remplacées… », répondit le marin, tout en jetant des coups d’œil discrets en direction de la nouvelle passagère. « Une invitée pour la nuit ? »

« Plutôt un achat de dernière minute », rétorqua aussitôt Bonnet avec un sourire moqueur. « J’étais dans l’humeur de faire des emplettes… »

Les deux hommes s’esclaffèrent sous le regard dégoûté de la jeune femme, qui serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Tous ces hommes, qui au mieux la considéraient avec curiosité ou au pire la déshabillaient du regard, la mettaient mal à l’aise. Qu’arriverait-il si son acheteur décidait sur un coup de tête qu’elle ne l’intéressait plus et la laissait en pâture à son équipage ? Elle préférait ne pas l’imaginer. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Bonnet et il sembla saisir le fil de ses pensées car il s’avança vers elle en hochant lentement la tête. « Tu commences à comprendre ce qui pourrait arriver si tu me poussais à bout, n’est-ce pas ? Tu es une fille intelligente… »

Elle serra les dents et lui adressa un regard noir, mais il gloussa et lui tapota encore la joue avec condescendance. Brianna s’imagina en train de lui attraper la main et de lui mordre les doigts à pleines dents, mais ce qu’il lui ferait en représailles serait certainement pire que tout ce qu’elle pouvait envisager. Elle s’abstint donc.

« Fais remplir une bassine d’eau et trouve-moi de quoi habiller cette pauvresse… », reprit Bonnet en se tournant vers son marin. « Ces marchands d’esclaves ne prennent décidément pas soin de leur marchandise. »

« Elle est crasseuse, ça c’est sûr… », railla l’autre en s’éloignant pour exécuter les ordres de son capitaine. Brianna baissa les yeux sur son jupon en haillons, maculé de boue séchée et de poussière, puis sur son corsage auréolé de sueur.

« On ne peut pas dire qu’il sente la rose non plus, celui-là… », marmonna-t-elle avant de réaliser qu’elle avait parlé tout haut. Elle releva le nez et vit aussitôt que Bonnet la dévisageait de nouveau, les yeux plissés et la bouche pincée.

« Tu n’as pas la langue dans ta poche, toi… », marmonna-t-il tandis que son sourire narquois reprenait sa place sur ses lèvres. « Fais attention quand même, si tu veux être sûre de la garder… »

« Vous n’en ferez rien, je suis sûre que ma langue manquerait cruellement à vos petits projets salaces… », cracha-t-elle avant de se maudire encore une fois d’avoir parlé trop vite. Elle n’était pas au vingtième siècle, ici. Les hommes n’avaient pas pour habitude d’être provoqués de la sorte. Il lui couperait la langue aussi facilement qu’il pèlerait une pomme, et elle serait bien avancée…

Contre toute attente, il haussa les sourcils et laissa échapper un rire ravi. « Possible… Probable, même. » Il désigna l’escalier qui menait aux ponts inférieurs du bateau et lui fit signe de s’y engouffrer. Pinçant les lèvres, elle s’exécuta et il la mena jusqu’à une grande cabine à l’arrière du bateau, certainement la sienne au vu du nombre de cartes, journaux de bords et instruments de navigation en tout genre qui s’étalaient sur le bureau. « Fais comme chez toi, surtout… », railla-t-il en la poussant au centre de la pièce. Au fond de la cabine se trouvaient deux grandes portes-fenêtres donnant sur un balconnet qui formait la poupe du navire. De là, elle pouvait voir une partie du port et les docks d’un côté, et l’immensité de l’océan de l’autre. Ou bien peut-être la mer des Caraïbes ? Elle n’avait absolument aucune idée de l’île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Quelques instants plus tard, l’homme que Bonnet avait envoyé chercher de l’eau et des vêtements revint accompagné de deux autres hommes. Ils déposèrent dans la pièce ce que leur capitaine avait demandé, versant plusieurs bassines d’eau dans un grand bac, assez grand pour pouvoir s’y asseoir et avoir de l’eau jusqu’au cou s’il était plein (ce qui n’était pas le cas) puis se retirèrent sans un mot.

« Nettoie-toi un peu, si le bruit court que j’ai payé cent livres pour une gueuse, on va croire que j’ai perdu l’esprit… », lâcha-t-il en désignant le bac et un pain de savon posé à côté.

Brianna hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder fixement en attendant qu’il comprenne qu’elle ne retirerait pas le moindre vêtement tant qu’il se trouverait dans la pièce. Cela dura un bon moment. Assez longtemps pour qu’il plisse de nouveau les yeux et que la promesse d’un orage n’assombrisse son regard vert. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui faire comprendre qu’elle ne ferait pas la loi sur _son_ navire, mais un marin arriva en courant à point nommé.

« Capitaine, il y a un souci avec la cargaison de whisky… », fit le nouveau-venu, semblant presque affolé de devoir annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à son patron.

« Est-ce que ça peut attendre ? », aboya Bonnet en le fusillant du regard.

Le marin se figea et grimaça. « Pas vraiment ? » Sa question ne signifiait pas qu’il n’était pas sûr de l’importance du problème d’alcool mais plutôt qu’il redoutait que cela ne soit pas une réponse satisfaisante pour le pirate.

Celui-ci se pinça l’arête du nez et se retourna vers sa prisonnière, qui tentait de ne pas avoir l’air trop heureuse de ce sauvetage inattendu. Il la scrutait toujours à travers ses paupières mi-closes et elle redoubla d’efforts pour avoir l’air neutre, mais elle sentait qu’il la perçait à jour. Il traversa la pièce pour se diriger vers les portes du balcon, les verrouilla d’un tour de clé, fourra celle-ci dans sa poche non sans jeter à Brianna un regard entendu, et sortit de la cabine en verrouillant là encore derrière lui.

L’Américaine soupira de soulagement et se précipita vers la porte pour vérifier que le bruit de leurs bottes sur le plancher s’éloignait bien. Elle n’avait pas de temps à perdre si elle voulait éviter qu’il ne revienne avant qu’elle ait fini de se laver. Car c’était ce qu’il chercherait à faire, assurément. Boucler le plus vite possible son problème de chargement pour revenir se rincer l’œil. Le plus rapidement possible, elle se débarrassa avec bonheur de ses haillons et s’aspergea l’ensemble du corps, avant d’appliquer le savon, sans cesser de tendre l’oreille pour capter le moindre bruit de pas pouvant signaler le retour de Bonnet. Une fois qu’elle eut retiré toute trace de boue ou de saleté de sa peau pâle, elle se plongea dans le bac avec un petit cri. L’eau était glacée. Débarrassée du savon, elle se sécha sommairement avec une serviette et enfila les premiers vêtements qu’elle trouva sur la pile apportée par les marins. Un jupon propre, une chemise bouffante et une jupe longue tombant sur ses chevilles. Pas de bas, elle devrait garder les jambes nues, mais avec la chaleur des Caraïbes, c’était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus était l’absence de sous-vêtements… Elle trouva finalement un serre-taille en cuir à lacets dans la pile et c’est alors qu’elle achevait de le nouer sous sa poitrine que Bonnet déverrouilla la porte de la cabine et refit irruption à l’intérieur. Cette fois, elle ne put s’en empêcher et l’accueillit avec un sourire triomphant, tandis qu’il se renfrognait manifestement en la trouvant déjà prête. _J’ai gagné cette bataille mais il ne va certainement pas me laisser gagner la guerre…_ , pensa-t-elle avec un frisson, mais pour le moment elle savourait cette première victoire.

« Vous aviez raison, j’en avais franchement besoin… », ironisa-t-elle avec un soupir de soulagement théâtral.

Elle le vit passer sa langue sur ses dents de devant avec une déception non dissimulée, mais plutôt que de chercher à se venger immédiatement, il se détourna et ressortit en claquant la porte. Brianna poussa un soupir de soulagement, préférant de loin être seule que mal accompagnée. Mais combien de temps ? Une heure, deux maximum ? Le soleil finirait bien par se coucher sur les terres et lui aussi gagnerait son lit pour y trouver un peu de repos. Voilà pourquoi il n’insistait peut-être pas tout de suite. Car il savait qu’il finirait par avoir ce qu’il voulait… Brianna frémit et jeta un regard venimeux en direction du lit placé dans un coin de la pièce, comme si le meuble était lui-même responsable de son malheur. Lasse, elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil placé devant le bureau et son regard vagabonda sur le capharnaüm qui le recouvrait. Le journal de bord… Peut-être y trouverait-elle des informations sur l’endroit où ils se trouvaient actuellement ? Elle saisit le carnet recouvert de cuir noir et l’ouvrit, faisant défiler les pages pour arriver à la dernière en date.

3 septembre 1770, Kingston, Jamaïque

Elle était donc bien en plein milieu des Caraïbes, comme elle l’avait supposé, mais Brianna n’était pas sûre de savoir si elle devait s’en réjouir ou non. Le reste de la page était consacré aux différentes réparations à effectuer sur le bateau avant son départ, un inventaire de la cargaison et autres détails techniques qui l’ennuyèrent assez vite. Elle referma le carnet et reporta son attention sur les diverses cartes éparpillées sur le bureau. Bonnet y avait établi ses trajets habituels, ses ports de prédilection et elle faillit pousser un cri de joie en remarquant sur une carte de la côte Est des Etats-Unis que Wilmington, Caroline du Nord, faisait partie de ses itinéraires communs. Si elle parvenait à survivre assez longtemps, peut-être pourrait-elle s’enfuir lorsqu’ils accosteraient de nouveau là-bas. Elle ne serait alors plus qu’à quelques jours de retrouver ses parents. Cette découverte lui mit du baume au cœur et de nouveau, elle sentit l’espoir renaître, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Son regard fut attiré par un objet dans un coin du bureau et elle s’en saisit pour le retourner entre ses doigts. Il s’agissait d’un magnifique sextant, sûrement l’un des premiers puisque l’objet avait été inventé à peine quarante ans plus tôt dans l’Histoire. Le sextant était un véritable bijou pour tout mathématicien qui se respectait, surtout à cette époque, en ce qu’il révolutionnait la marine de par sa capacité à pouvoir observer les deux directions dont on veut mesurer l’angle en même temps.

Elle colla son œil contre la lunette, faisant jouer les différents miroirs pour mieux apprécier le fonctionnement de l’objet. C’était absolument fascinant, mais aussi extrêmement compliqué au point que les radars et autres nouvelles technologies favorisées par les derniers conflits mondiaux du vingtième siècle avaient totalement fait tomber ce genre d’outils dans l’oubli. Selon ses souvenirs, il s’agissait de pointer le sextant sur l’horizon, de faire coulisser la barre d’index pour faire venir le soleil sur l’horizon (grâce au jeu des miroirs), freiner la barre d’index et affiner le réglage à l’aide d’une petite molette, puis lire l’angle indiqué. Simple dit comme ça, mais les calculs ultérieurs devaient être autrement plus ardus. Et ce n’était pas son cursus d’ingénierie moderne au Massachussetts Institute of Technology qui lui permettrait de les résoudre. Reposant délicatement l’objet là où elle l’avait trouvé, elle reporta son attention sur les cartes et le journal de bord, bien décidée à ignorer le ciel qui se teintait d’une lueur rouge orangé à l’extérieur.

~o~

Le claquement de la porte la fit brusquement sursauter et elle réalisa, à sa nuque endolorie et ses paupières bouffies, qu’elle s’était endormie la tête sur ses avant-bras, à même le bureau. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit noire. D’un geste brusque, elle referma le journal de bord ouvert à une page d’escale à Wilmington et repoussa les cartes pour les mélanger. Bonnet était revenu et il était hors de question qu’il sache où elle espérait aller, sans quoi il serait bien capable d’éviter la destination pendant des années, rien que pour l’énerver. Fronçant un sourcil, il s’avança vers le bureau et regarda rapidement ce qu’elle était en train d’y faire, en vain. Il comprit ensuite, à la trace que le bord de la reliure de son carnet avait laissé sur le front de la jeune fille et à son air hagard, qu’elle s’était endormie sur ses affaires.

« Une petite faim ? », demanda-t-il en posant devant elle un plat rempli d’une sorte de bouillie de céréales et de lard fumé, et _Dieu merci_ , une pomme. Brianna huma l’odeur de son repas et réprima une envie de vomir. Pour ne pas le vexer, elle se jeta toutefois sur le fruit et croqua dedans avec empressement.

Le pirate s’avachit plus qu’il ne s’assit sur une autre chaise, posant un coude sur l’accoudoir et son menton dans sa main. Feignant de n’avoir rien remarqué de son manège ni de son regard insistant, Brianna s’employa à dévorer sa pomme en silence. Mais plus elle parvenait au trognon, plus le poids des yeux de l’homme se faisait sentir sur elle, et plus le malaise s’installait. Bientôt, il ne resta presque plus que les pépins et un peu de chair autour, mais elle continua de racler le fruit à tous petits coups de dents, comme si de rien n’était. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle doive se rendre à l’évidence. Le fruit était fini et bien fini. Avec un geste exagérément lent, elle posa le trognon sur le bord de son assiette de gruau intacte et se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance, tout en évitant soigneusement de tourner la tête vers le capitaine du _Gloriana_. Trente secondes plus tard, elle risqua un œil dans sa direction et vit qu’il n’avait absolument pas bougé d’un pouce, ses yeux verts toujours rivés sur elle, attendant avec une patience infinie qu’elle ait achevé son manège. Tel un chat épuisant mentalement une souris jusqu’à la faire sortir de son trou pour écourter le supplice.

« Viens là… », ordonna-t-il sur un ton sans appel. Brianna ferma les yeux. On y était, comme elle le craignait, il allait la faire sienne qu’elle le veuille ou non. Elle devait trouver un moyen de gagner du temps, il y avait forcément quelque chose de bon, de miséricordieux dans cet homme, même si c’était infime, elle devait trouver la corde sensible et tirer dessus. De toutes ses forces. Elle se leva, essayant de ne pas trembler comme une feuille et vint se placer devant lui, à moins d’un mètre de distance. « Plus près… »

Elle fit deux petits pas en avant, mais cela suffit à ce que leurs genoux se frôlent. Bonnet se redressa, son visage à hauteur du ventre de la jeune femme et glissa une main sous sa jupe, caressant son mollet, remontant jusqu’au genou, pour tracer ensuite un chemin le long de l’arrière de sa cuisse. Il n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres de ses fesses lorsqu’elle s’écria :

« Quelques jours ! Donnez-moi quelques jours ! »

Il arrêta son geste, sans pour autant retirer sa main. « Quelques jours pour quoi, au juste ? »

« Pour… je ne sais pas… apprendre à nous connaître… », balbutia-t-elle misérablement.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que tu auras davantage envie de moi une fois que tu me connaîtras mieux… ? » Sa voix n’était plus qu’un murmure rauque et une lueur malicieuse brillait dans son regard vert. Celui-ci semblait tellement plus sombre dans la pénombre de la cabine qu’il ne l’était en plein soleil. Brianna frémit mais tenta de ne pas montrer son désarroi.

« Si vous faites un effort de votre côté, j’en ferai autant du mien… »

Il sourit et saisit sa fesse à pleine main, constatant avec ravissement qu’elle ne portait rien en-dessous de ses jupons. « Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des efforts, vois-tu, mon cœur ? Encore moins pour un service que j’ai déjà payé. »

« Justement… Quand on s’offre un jouet à cent livres, la moindre des choses c’est de ne pas le briser dès le premier jour », rétorqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

Contre toute attente, il éclata de rire sans toutefois que cela n’affecte la froideur de son regard. Sa main quitta la fesse de Brianna, ainsi que le dessous de sa jupe, et se glissa autour de sa taille pour la faire s’asseoir sur ses genoux. « Tu marques un point… », souffla-t-il avec un sourire narquois. « Parlons affaires, dans ce cas. Ton or… où se trouve-t-il ? »

« Alors techniquement, ce n’est pas _mon_ or… », commença-t-elle, avec une grimace.

« Au marché, tu m’as proposé de l’or… »

« Au marché, j’ai dit que je savais où trouver de l’or, pas qu’il m’appartenait… », précisa-t-elle avant de pousser un petit cri de douleur lorsque les doigts de Bonnet s’enfoncèrent un peu trop profondément dans ses côtes. Il l’attira un peu plus contre lui et Brianna dut se rattraper in extremis au dossier de la chaise, de chaque côté de la tête du pirate, pour ne pas se retrouver collée à lui. Leurs nez pouvaient presque se toucher et elle crut mourir de terreur en voyant qu’un véritable cyclone de fureur tournoyait dans ses iris verts.

« Je pensais que tu avais compris à qui tu avais affaire, Brianna Fraser… Suis-je selon toi quelqu’un avec qui l’on peut jouer sur les mots ? »

« N-non… Je vais vous expliquer… »

« Depuis le début, tu parles beaucoup trop pour une femme… donne-moi une bonne raison, une seule, de ne pas t’arracher la langue et te jeter à mes hommes… »

La main droite de Bonnet avait quitté la taille de Brianna et serrait à présent sa nuque avec force. Elle n’avait plus le temps de tergiverser, elle prononça alors le seul nom qui pourrait la sauver. « Black Sam… » Les sourcils de Bonnet se froncèrent et elle lut dans ses yeux qu’il connaissait le surnom de l’éminent pirate. « Je pense savoir où se trouve le trésor perdu de Samuel Bellamy… »

La pression sur sa nuque se relâcha légèrement, mais il ne semblait pas encore lui faire totalement confiance. « Le trésor a coulé avec sa flotte dans la tempête qui l’a emporté… »

« La tempête de 1717 ne l’a pas tué… », reprit Brianna en secouant la tête. « Trois ans plus tard, un homme se faisant appeler Sam Bellamy a réapparu et a été condamné pour piraterie. Les écrits prétendent qu’il s’agit bien du même homme. »

Elle avait bel et bien réussi à capter son attention cette fois. Bonnet la dévisagea avec attention, comme s’il la sondait pour détecter le moindre tic nerveux qui trahirait un mensonge. « Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça, toi ? »

« Mon père… il est – _était_ – professeur d’Histoire à Harvard », reprit-elle, ce qui même en ce siècle n’était pas improbable étant donné que la plus ancienne des universités américaines avait été fondée en 1636. « Et il avait deux grandes passions : la généalogie, ou l’étude de ses propres ancêtres, et la piraterie. Chacune de ses recherches, chacune de ses découvertes, il les partageait avec moi, me racontait toutes les aventures les plus incroyables des plus grands pirates qui ont existé avant de me border dans mon lit, le soir… Si vous cherchez une mine d’informations sur vos semblables… », elle pointa un doigt en direction de son crâne, sous sa chevelure rousse, « tout est là-dedans… »

Bonnet restait sans voix et la considérait avec intérêt, ses dents mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. « Le nom de la seule et unique femme qu’il ait jamais aimée ? »

« Maria Hallet. » Elle réprima un sourire en comprenant qu’il la testait. Aucun droit à l’erreur, il s’agissait à présent de répondre avec précision à toutes ses questions. De là où il était, elle espéra que Frank serait fier d’elle.

« Le nom de son navire ? »

« Le _Sultana_. Jusqu’en février 1717, où il captura le _Whydah Gally_ des mains de son commandant Laurens Prins et en fit son vaisseau amiral. »

Les lèvres de Bonnet s’étirèrent en un sourire impressionné. « Son rôle dans le blocus de Charles Town ? »

 _Bien essayé_ , pensa Brianna en ricanant intérieurement. « Le blocus n’est pas du fait de Samuel Bellamy, mais d’Edward Teach, plus connu sous le surnom de Barbe-Noire. De plus, celui-ci a eu lieu en mai 1718 soit l’année suivant la mort présumée de Bellamy, ce qui rend donc sa participation tout simplement impossible… »

« Tu viens de me dire qu’il n’était pas mort… »

« Il s’est tout de même fait discret. La preuve, vous n’étiez même pas au courant. »

Le pirate se tut de nouveau et l’observait maintenant avec beaucoup d’amusement et peut-être, oui, une pointe d’admiration. Cela rasséréna quelque peu Brianna qui lui adressa un sourire hautain, consciente qu’elle avait passé son petit contrôle de connaissances haut-la-main. Ses questions n’avaient somme toute pas été si difficiles, étant donné qu’elles s’étaient concentrées sur deux des plus grands pirates de l’époque, dont Frank lui avait rebattu les oreilles maintes et maintes fois pendant des années. Mais tout de même, une victoire était une victoire et c’était déjà la deuxième de la journée. Trois, si elle parvenait au bout de cette nuit en ayant conservé sa virginité. Non pas qu’elle y tienne particulièrement, après tout elle avait bien failli passer à l’acte avec Roger au festival quelques mois auparavant, si celui-ci n’avait pas tout gâché avec une dispute stupide. Mais l’idée d’être déflorée sans ménagement, qui plus est par un inconnu qu’elle n’aurait même pas eu le temps de charmer, ne l’emballait pas du tout.

« J’aimerais cependant passer un marché avec vous », reprit-elle, son sourire retombant quelque peu.

« Ben voyons… », soupira-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière, comme s’il en avait assez de toujours l’entendre marchander, mais Brianna n’était pas décidée à lâcher prise et elle se mit à parler à toute allure.

« Il est vital que je retrouve mes parents avant le 21 janvier, je dois leur dire quelque chose de très imp- »

Il la dégagea sans ménagement de ses genoux avec un soupir exaspéré. « Ecris-leur une lettre… »

« Ce ne sont pas des choses que j’ai envie de dire dans une _lettre_ … », aboya-t-elle en serrant les poings.

« Alors tant pis pour toi ! » Il haussa les épaules, sa bouche formant un « U » à l’envers, signifiant nettement qu’il se fichait totalement de son histoire.

Comment pouvait-il manquer autant d’empathie et de savoir-vivre ? Cela la dépassait, même si d’une certaine manière il l’avait davantage écoutée parler que ses précédents ravisseurs, qui s’étaient contentés de la laisser hurler puis de la bâillonner lorsqu’ils en avaient eu assez. Bonnet s’était levé à son tour et tout en se dirigeant vers son lit, retira ses bottes avec lassitude, avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas, un bras replié derrière sa tête. Brianna le regarda faire, muette comme une carpe, et balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche d’un autre endroit confortable pour se coucher, mais il n’y avait rien à part deux chaises de bois, une table, un bureau, le bac d’eau glacée et des malles. Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine pour se donner de l’aplomb mais le pirate l’ignorait superbement. Deux bonnes minutes s’écoulèrent dans un silence total avant qu’il ne daigne diriger un œil dans sa direction.

« Oh, pardon, j’oubliais… », railla-t-il en tirant l’un des oreillers d’un blanc douteux de sous sa tête pour le jeter au sol. « Seules les jeunes femmes obéissantes sont autorisées à grimper dans ce lit. Les autres dorment par terre. »

« Au moins, je ne manquerai pas de place », rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, en ramassant l’oreiller.

« Estime-toi déjà heureuse d’avoir quelque chose pour poser ta tête de mule-… »

L’oreiller lui revint en plein visage, étouffant la fin de sa phrase. Lorsqu’il le souleva de nouveau pour la fusiller du regard, il vit qu’elle s’était assise sur la chaise qu’il occupait un peu plus tôt et avait posé sa tête dans ses bras sur la table, le visage ostensiblement tourné du côté opposé à lui. Il soupira, ne voulant pas passer sa dernière nuit à terre à hurler sur une idiote et après avoir calé de nouveau l’oreiller sous sa propre tête, il ferma les yeux. Il ne vit donc pas les épaules de Brianna trembloter, agitées de sanglots silencieux. Il ne la vit pas non plus tourner ses yeux rougis dans sa direction quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard et lui jeter un regard venimeux, avant de fermer à son tour ses paupières pour sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ce sera tout pour ce premier chapitre, qu’en pensez-vous ?? J’ai hâte d’avoir votre avis et j’espère qu’il vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

**Bises, Xérès**


	2. Na Laetha Geal m'Oige  (The brighter days of my youth)

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, j’espère qu’il continuera à vous plaire :) Une grande partie de ce que je vais raconter sur le pirate Samuel Bellamy est vrai, j’ai simplement inventé la partie sur le mausolée, mais tout le reste appartient à l’Histoire avec un grand H. Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

Chapitre 2. _Na Laetha Geal m'Oige_ (The brighter days of my youth)

Brianna se réveilla au son des ordres hurlés par différents membres de l’équipage du _Gloriana_ et tourna la tête en direction de la couchette de Bonnet, vide. Elle frotta ses yeux encore embués de sommeil, puis massa sa nuque endolorie par sa dure nuit sur une chaise. Elle sentait le bateau remuer faiblement et se leva pour se diriger vers les portes-fenêtres qui débouchaient sur la poupe. Toujours verrouillées. Elle prit cette fois la direction de la sortie et découvrit avec surprise que Bonnet n’avait pas pris la peine de l’enfermer en partant. Prudemment, elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la coursive, dépassant bon nombre de cabines rudimentaires où s’alignaient les hamacs destinés aux marins et leurs maigres possessions, avant de parvenir enfin à l’escalier qui débouchait sur l’entrepont. Soulevant sa jupe d’une main, elle monta les marches jusqu’à l’air libre, rasant les murs pour ne pas déranger les matelots qui couraient dans tous les sens. Le soleil était à peine levé dans le ciel mais la chaleur des tropiques était déjà accablante. Heureusement, une légère brise s’engouffra dans ses cheveux, lui apportant un peu de fraîcheur. Arrivée à la dernière marche de l’escalier, le spectacle qui s’offrit à elle lui fit presque oublier ses malheurs de la veille.

Les précédents pirates qui l’avaient arrachée à la terre l’ayant directement mise en cale et étant passagère soumise à des règles strictes sur le bateau qu’elle avait pris pour traverser l’Atlantique, elle n’avait jamais eu le loisir d’admirer le ballet millimétré d’un équipage faisant prendre la mer à son navire. Elle comprenait à présent ce qu’elle avait manqué. Chaque homme avait une tâche précise, qu’il effectuait avec soin, sans oublier de confirmer après chaque geste sa bonne exécution afin que les autres ouvriers de cette gigantesque ruche bourdonnante en soient informés. Levant les yeux vers la voilure, elle vit que les voiles latines, plus petites et de forme triangulaire, principalement postées à l’arrière du navire, avaient déjà été déployées afin de quitter le port à faible allure. Doucement mais sûrement, le bateau s’éloignait déjà du quai et elle sentit un léger pincement au cœur en pensant qu’à moins de se jeter dès maintenant à l’eau, elle n’aurait ensuite plus aucun moyen de fuir. Mais connaissant le sale caractère de Stephen Bonnet, il serait bien fichu de sauter à son tour pour aller la chercher. Ou la noyer de ses propres mains.

« Hé, reste pas dans nos pattes, toi… », grommela un marin en la bousculant presque au passage.

« Désolée… », s’écria Brianna en courant jusqu’au bastingage pour se faire la plus petite possible, sans pour autant louper une miette du départ en mer.

L’avant du bateau était déjà orienté vers le large et en se penchant un peu plus, elle distingua une minuscule embarcation, beaucoup plus petite en tous cas que celle sur laquelle elle se trouvait, qui guidait l’avant du _Gloriana_ au moyen de cordages plus larges que ses propres mains. Bientôt, le remorqueur lâcha les cordes et les rameurs à son bord s’éloignèrent aussi vite que possible du galion pour lui laisser le champ libre. D’autres ordres furent hurlés, puis confirmés, et le déploiement des grandes voiles carrées, supportées par le grand-mât et le mât de misaine, s’amorça sous ses yeux. Le vent dans ses cheveux se fit plus puissant, au fur et à mesure que le navire prenait de la vitesse et elle ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire émerveillé. _Si papa me voyait, il serait malade de jalousie…_ , pensa-t-elle avec émotion. Elle était littéralement en train de vivre le rêve de toute une vie de Frank Randall et rien que pour ça, elle se devait de mémoriser chaque sensation, chaque image, pour que le jour où elle retournerait à Boston sur la tombe de son père adoptif, elle puisse lui raconter en détail sa folle épopée. _Sur un bateau pirate_ , gloussa-t-elle intérieurement, son sourire s’agrandissant bêtement.

Elle arborait toujours un air béat lorsque son regard se posa vers une surélévation du pont supérieur. Bonnet s’y trouvait, les mains sur la barre, mais son regard n’était pas dirigé vers l’immensité de l’océan. Même à cette distance, elle sentait qu’il les fixait, elle et son air réjoui, avec amusement. Brianna se renfrogna et décida qu’il ne lui gâcherait pas ce rare moment de plaisir. Se détournant de lui, elle se dirigea vers l’avant du navire, esquivant habilement les marins qui s’agitaient à tous les niveaux du galion. Une fois arrivée tout au bout de la proue, elle se pencha par-dessus le bastingage pour admirer la coque qui brisait les flots en contrebas, de plus en plus vite. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps avant de voir arriver ce qu’elle espérait. Comme elle l’avait souvent entendu dire, les dauphins accompagnaient les navires en mer par jeu, profitant des vagues sous-marines poussées par les coques pour se déplacer plus vite et économiser leurs forces dans leurs déplacements. Elle poussa un cri ravi quand l’un d’eux sembla vouloir faire la course avec le _Gloriana_ et se mit à nager à toute allure juste en-dessous de là où elle se trouvait. Elle se hissa un peu plus haut sur le bastingage, en équilibre sur le ventre pour mieux voir, mais faillit basculer en avant, ne se rattrapant que grâce à de grands battements de jambes peu grâcieux vers l’arrière. Honteuse, Brianna fit un rapide tour d’horizon mais personne ne semblait lui avoir prêté attention, à part peut-être un certain capitaine depuis son promontoire mais qu’elle ne remarqua heureusement pas.

Les dauphins se multipliaient autour de la coque, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle se demanda si à tout hasard, elle saurait les dresser pour qu’ils la ramènent jusqu’à la côte dans l’éventualité où elle se laisserait tomber par-dessus bord. _Probablement pas…_

Avec un soupir, elle se retourna pour appuyer ses reins contre le bastingage et apprécier la douceur du vent dans ses cheveux. Après tant de journées passées à être enfermée, ce grand bol d’air lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle glissa ses doigts dans sa tignasse et saisit le ruban qui nouait ses boucles en un chignon désordonné pour les libérer. Elle frotta énergiquement son cuir chevelu, peigna rapidement la masse de ses doigts et laissa retomber le tout en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux n’étaient pas exactement très propres après toutes ces péripéties, mais elle n’avait pas franchement eu l’occasion de faire un shampooing-soin-brushing lors de sa toilette de la veille. _Au diable_ , pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour profiter du soleil, _ça éloignera peut-être Bonnet un moment_. Même si elle en doutait fortement…

Comme s’il l’avait entendue penser, la voix du capitaine s’éleva par-dessus le vent et le bruit des flots. Toute proche.

« Très beau rattrapage de situation et si je peux me permettre, très belles gambettes également… »

Brianna ouvrit grand les yeux et vit qu’il la dévisageait, à quelques mètres de là. _Il m’a vue…_ , gémit-elle intérieurement, mais elle choisit d’ignorer son ‘compliment’. « Vous n’avez pas un galion à conduire, vous ? », lança-t-elle avec insolence.

« Une fois en mer avec un cap, mon second s’en sort très bien… »

« Eh bien, si votre second s’en sort très bien, peut-être qu’il ne devrait plus être second mais capitaine ! »

Bonnet s’esclaffa et balança ses épaules de droite à gauche comme si l’idée le faisait hésiter. « Hum… pour être capitaine, il faut de l’autorité, de la prestance, du charme, de l’audace… »

« Ça, de l’audace, vous n’en manquez pas… », s’étouffa Brianna en feignant une quinte de toux.

« Cela nous fait un point commun, n’est-ce pas adorable… ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête avant de se retourner à nouveau en direction de l’océan, pour lui tourner le dos à _lui_. La jeune femme brûlait d’envie de lui demander ce qu’il faisait là, mais refusait de lui laisser croire qu’elle s’intéressait un tant soit peu à ses faits et gestes. Elle l’entendit approcher et s’accouder lui aussi au bastingage, mais garda les yeux volontairement dirigés vers le large.

« Nous n’avons pas pu achever notre conversation d’hier soir… concernant notre affaire… », commença-t-il, à nouveau sérieux.

« _Vous_ y avez mis un terme en refusant d’écouter ma proposition, monsieur Bonnet… »

Brianna lui tournant toujours le dos, elle ne vit pas l’expression du pirate s’assombrir ni ses bras approcher pour la ceinturer et la soulever pour la faire basculer dans le vide. Poussant un hurlement strident, Brianna s’agrippa de toutes ses forces au garde-fou, la tête en bas, le capitaine la maintenant fermement par les jambes.

« Que penses-tu de celle-ci, mon cœur : tu me dis où se trouve l’or que tu m’as promis et tu ne serviras pas de prochain repas aux requins… »

« Vous n’oserez jam-aaaah ! » La fin de la phrase se confondit dans un cri aigu, lorsque Bonnet la fit descendre d’une trentaine de centimètres d’un coup, ne la retenant plus que par le bas de ses jambes.

« Pardon, je n’ai pas bien compris… ? », railla-t-il en feignant de tendre l’oreille dans sa direction.

« D’accord, d’accord ! Reposez-moi ! », aboya-t-elle, en sentant avec soulagement qu’il la ramenait du bon côté du bastingage. Elle tituba légèrement lorsqu’il la mit sur pieds et s’éloigna de deux bons mètres en marmonnant quelque chose qu’heureusement pour elle, il ne saisit pas. Cela aurait été trop long et impossible à expliquer. « Psychopathe… »

Il lui décocha son plus beau sourire narquois et elle se fit intérieurement la réflexion qu’elle l’avait vu beaucoup trop souvent en moins de vingt-quatre heures, alors que la situation en ce qui la concernait ne l’amusait en rien. _Ce n’est pas son cas, visiblement…_

« Alors ? », fit-il en s’adossant au garde-fou, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Brianna réajusta son serre-taille qui avait tourné dans la bataille et lissa rageusement les pans de sa jupe avec une expression mauvaise. Elle n’avait pas le choix, elle devait cracher le morceau pour avoir une chance de pouvoir négocier ensuite. Peut-être qu’une fois le trésor en poche, il consentirait à l’écouter avec plus d’attention.

« Saviez-vous que Maria Hallet, la femme de Samuel Bellamy était enceinte quelques mois avant qu’il ne disparaisse en mer ? » Le pirate secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, mais son expression indiquait clairement qu’il s’en fichait comme de sa première paire de guêtres. Brianna reprit : « L’enfant, une fille, est mort-née et c’est en voulant justement rejoindre son épouse endeuillée qu’il a bravé la tempête avec un navire rempli d’or et des butins récoltés au cours des derniers mois. Déclarés perdus après le naufrage, tout comme la dépouille de ce cher Black Sam. »

Il hocha la tête, connaissant cette partie de l’histoire et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Âgée de dix-sept ans à peine, la jeune veuve se retrouve donc seule, rejetée de tous en raison de son affiliation avec l’un des plus grands pirates de cette partie de l’Atlantique, et la fortune qu’il lui reste est saisie par les autorités… Le corps de sa petite fille est enterré à la va-vite sous quelques pelletées de terre et Maria se fait chasser de son village, dont les citoyens l’accusent d’avoir volontairement tué son bébé et vendu son âme au diable. Tout le monde oubliera ensuite son existence. Pendant deux ans. » Brianna prit une grande inspiration, consciente de l’importance d’un effet d’annonce, comme dans n’importe quelle bonne histoire. « Avez-vous déjà visité la tombe de Joannah Hallet Bellamy, monsieur Bonnet ? »

« Je n’ai pas eu ce plaisir, non… », grommela-t-il, hésitant entre l’envie d’accélérer la chute de l’histoire et celle de l’écouter encore la conter pendant des heures. Il y avait quelque chose d’addictif dans sa façon de narrer les faits, qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

« C’est aujourd’hui un mausolée. De plus de quatre mètres de haut sur cinq mètres de long, surmonté d’une coupole richement décorée et selon les dires, dont l’intérieur est recouvert de tapisseries brodées de fil d’or. Un mausolée commandé par un homme qui a souhaité rester anonyme, mais dont on soupçonne qu’il s’agirait bien de Samuel Bellamy, rongé par le remords de n’avoir pas été présent à la naissance de sa fille et se faisant passer pour mort depuis. » Brianna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Désormais, tout ce qu’elle savait n’était que suppositions, personne dans le monde moderne n’ayant osé un jour vérifier les hypothèses que les historiens avaient soulevées. Pas seulement par respect mais aussi parce qu’il ne devait plus rester grand-chose du mausolée au vingtième siècle. « Maintenant dites-moi, monsieur Bonnet, quelles sont selon vous les chances pour que ce mausolée aussi grand ait été construit uniquement pour y déposer les restes déjà bien entamés d’un nourrisson d’à peine dix-huit pouces de long… ? »

« Le trésor serait… dans la tombe ? », murmura-t-il avec une grimace.

« En tous cas, mon père en était persuadé… »

« Et pourquoi personne n’est allé vérifier ? », reprit-il avec un haussement de sourcil. « Si c’était si simple… »

Brianna inclina la tête sur le côté et le toisa avec impatience. « Vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, des gens qui se risqueraient à aller ouvrir le tombeau de la fille d’un pirate et d’une présumée sorcière maléfique qui s’est évanouie dans la nature et dont on dit qu’elle précipite les navires contre les falaises de Cape Cod, les soirs de tempête ? »

« Non », admit-il avec une grimace.

« Et voilà pourquoi cela fait cinquante ans que personne n’ose y toucher… Ça et aussi le fait que très peu de gens ont fait le lien entre la tombe et Samuel Bellamy. »

Triomphante, elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents, ravie de lui avoir enfin cloué le bec. Du moins, le croyait-elle.

« Cape Cod, hein… ? C’est à plus de 1 350 miles nautiques d’ici, et encore, en admettant qu’on y aille en ligne droite… » ( _NdA_ : 2 500 km)

« J’en conviens, mais si ce tombeau contient ne serait-ce qu’un dixième de la fortune supposée de Bellamy, vous n’aurez plus à travailler un seul jour du reste de votre vie… », argumenta Brianna. « Combien nous faudrait-il de jours pour y arriver ? »

« Une bonne dizaine depuis ici, à condition d’avoir une vitesse constante de cinq à six nœuds sur l’intégralité du trajet, ce qui n’est pas garanti… Et j’ai d’abord une cargaison à livrer à Philadelphie. »

« Philadelphie est sur le chemin… » La voix de Brianna se faisait suppliante, comme lorsqu’elle réclamait en vain un bonbon à sa mère et qu’elle finissait par se tourner vers Frank car il ne lui refusait jamais rien. Elle mordilla l’ongle de son pouce pour essayer de dissimuler son sourire, mais ce fut un échec cuisant. La vérité était qu’elle avait adoré raconter son histoire et tenter de convaincre le pirate de se lancer dans cette aventure.

« Pourquoi ai-je la sensation que tu t’amuses beaucoup trop de cette situation ? », demanda-t-il avec un rictus goguenard.

« Mon père a dédié la quasi-totalité de son temps libre aux mystères de la piraterie… Trouver ce trésor, ce serait une manière… de lui rendre hommage… »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Brianna se figea. C’était peut-être la première question personnelle qu’il lui posait depuis qu’il lui avait demandé son prénom. Elle retint un sourire, ravie d’avoir réussi à l’intéresser à sa personne. Ne plus être un objet déshumanisé qu’on utilise mais un individu à part entière : l’astuce numéro un pour survivre face à un meurtrier psychopathe.

« Accident de v- de cheval… » Elle avait failli dire ‘voiture’ mais s’était rattrapée à temps. Bonnet ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

« Je suis désolé… »

Elle le dévisagea avec intérêt, cherchant à déterminer s’il était sincère ou s’il copiait simplement les usages sociaux en sortant des phrases toutes faites. « Merci… », répondit-elle simplement avec un léger sourire.

Il y eut un silence, que Brianna décida de combler en rattachant ses cheveux fous à l’aide de son ruban vert.

« Et donc, ouvrir la tombe d’une enfant non baptisée, mise au monde par une sorcière qui plus est, … ça ne te fait pas peur ? », reprit-il, toute solennité envolée.

« J’ai bien plus peur des vivants que des morts… » Elle ponctua sa phrase d’un regard appuyé dans sa direction et il sembla comprendre l’allusion car il éclata d’un rire sarcastique. 

« Tu n’es peut-être pas si bête que ça, après tout… » Il s’écarta du bastingage et avec un dernier éclat de rire, repartit à ses occupations de capitaine, la laissant seule à l’avant du navire pour profiter du soleil.

~o~

Leur première journée de navigation s’était déroulée sans encombre et Brianna avait pu profiter d’un peu de solitude et de répit, à l’écart de l’équipage. Les marins l’ignoraient globalement, à part quelques regards curieux çà et là, et Bonnet avait été bien trop occupé à faire le tour de son navire, pour en vérifier chaque planche avec le charpentier. Elle avait cru vaguement comprendre que la saison des cyclones était entamée et qu’ils entreraient bientôt dans la période la plus active, mais le ciel bleu s’étendait à l’infini au-dessus de leurs têtes et elle en déduisit que le danger n’était pas imminent. Peu avant le coucher du soleil, vers dix-huit heures, les marins allumèrent quelques lampes et se réunirent sur le pont pour le repas du soir. Le cuisinier du bateau apporta un énorme chaudron de la bouillie infâme à laquelle elle avait échappé la veille et depuis son perchoir à l’avant, Brianna se décida à approcher de la pitance dans l’espoir de récupérer encore des fruits ou des noix. Quoi que ce soit qui ne ressemble pas à ce gruau huileux et malodorant. Comme à leur habitude lorsqu’ils y étaient autorisés sur leur temps libre, les marins avaient entamé quelques bouteilles de rhum de contrebande et entonnaient à pleins poumons divers chants plus ou moins grossiers dont les thèmes se résumaient aux femmes, au whisky et aux infortunés marins qui s’acoquinaient avec les deux précédents.

Discrètement, Brianna approcha de leurs petits groupes pour chiper de quoi se nourrir et sourit en reconnaissant les premières paroles de la chanson qu’ils venaient de lancer.

« _What shall we do with a drunken sailor? What shall we do with a drunken sailor? What shall we do with a drunken sailor? Early in the morning!_ »

Savaient-ils que leur musique grivoise deviendrait un classique des fêtes irlandaises dans les siècles à venir ? Probablement pas. Brianna avait entendu cette chanson des centaines de fois, à chaque fois que Boston se parait de décorations vertes pour la Saint-Patrick, mais la voir braillée par de vrais marins aux voix éraillées par l’alcool et des années de pratique, c’était une toute autre ambiance.

« _Wey–hey and up she rises, Wey–hey and up she rises, Wey–hey and up she rises, Early in the morning !_ »

Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, elle les écouta énumérer chacun tour à tour tout ce qu’ils comptaient faire à ce pauvre marin ivre, avant que le groupe ne reprenne à chaque fois le refrain à l’unisson. Après que l’un des marins assis le plus près d’elle ait chanté qu’ils mettraient le marin ivre dans la salle de garde jusqu’à ce qu’il ait décuvé ( _Put him in the guard room till he’s sober_ ), le groupe reprit en chœur le refrain puis se tourna vers elle avec des regards insistants. Bonnet, qui fumait un épais cigare, un peu à l’écart de ses hommes, souffla doucement sa fumée dans la pénombre, se délectant du silence gênant qui s’étira encore de longues secondes.

 _Quoi, ils veulent que je chante le couplet suivant ?_ , paniqua Brianna en déglutissant un énorme morceau de pomme qu’elle n’avait pas pris le temps de mâcher. _Bon sang, quel est le couplet qui rimait avec sober déjà… oh…_ Evidemment, ils lui avaient réservé cette rime-là, persuadés que son éducation de jeune fille de bonne famille l’empêcherait de la chanter. _Vous allez être déçus, les gars…_

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, elle leur lança un regard de défi et se mit à beugler : « _Put him in bed with the captain’s daughter, Put him in bed with the captain’s daughter, Put him in bed with the captain’s daughter, Early in the morning !_ »

Un concert de vivats accueillit son couplet et ils reprirent tous le refrain comme si de rien n’était, avant de passer au couplet suivant avec son voisin. De l’autre côté du groupe, l’extrémité incandescente du cigare de Bonnet rougit tandis qu’il tirait une bouffée et redescendit en direction de sa poitrine. Même avec l’obscurité qui tombait sur l’océan et la faible lueur des lanternes à bougie placées autour d’eux, elle ne pouvait pas manquer la blancheur de ses dents dévoilées par son sourire énigmatique, tel le chat du Cheshire d’Alice au pays des merveilles. Feignant de ne rien remarquer, elle mordit de nouveau dans sa pomme et reporta son attention sur les chanteurs.

Après une bonne heure, toutefois, les rires se firent plus rares, bientôt remplacés par des conversations plus calmes ou des ronflements, pour les plus avinés d’entre eux. Brianna s’était levée et avait de nouveau gagné le bastingage d’où elle ne se lassait pas d’observer les étoiles dans le ciel. La voie lactée apparaissait plus vivement que jamais elle ne l’avait vue de toute sa vie et c’était l’un des spectacles les plus incroyables auxquels il lui avait été donné d’assister. C’était définitivement quelque chose qu’elle appréciait depuis son arrivée au dix-huitième siècle. L’absence de lumières artificielles agressives qui polluaient l’observation des cieux.

« Très impressionnante performance vocale, venant d’un aussi petit bout de femme… », fit la voix railleuse de Bonnet dans son dos. Brianna roula des yeux en l’entendant et se retourna. « Non vraiment, si j’avais fermé les yeux, je n’aurais eu aucun mal à imaginer un vieil ivrogne dans une taverne. »

« J’ai fait de mon mieux pour égaler le talent de vos hommes… Vous savez ce qu’on dit : à Rome, faites comme les Romains. »

Bonnet s’esclaffa et elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il y avait une sorte d’alchimie entre eux qu’elle ne pouvait pas nier. Malgré la peur qu’il lui avait inspirée après l’avoir empêchée de s’enfuir, puis la veille dans sa chambre, leurs interactions avaient toujours été des plus intéressantes. Depuis leur rencontre au marché, où elle avait naïvement cru qu’il lui rendrait sa liberté, elle n’avait cessé de pousser le bouchon plus loin, espérant obtenir de lui toujours davantage, marchandant, suppliant, ou comme en ce moment en répliquant à ses plaisanteries. L’homme l’intriguait à peu près autant qu’il la terrifiait, et elle avait l’impression qu’il en était de même pour lui. Du moins pour la partie intrigue, la terreur en moins.

« Avez-vous pris une décision ? Pour Cape Cod ? », reprit-elle en continuant d’observer la voûte céleste au-dessus d’elle.

« J’ai jusqu’à Philadelphie pour faire mon choix… Il faut que je m’assure que cela n’est pas trop risqué, si l’on nous surprenait à profaner une tombe, nous serions tous condamnés à mort… »

Elle poussa un long soupir qui en disait long sur l’hésitation du pirate, mais s’abstint de tout commentaire.

« Quelque chose me turlupine… », fit Bonnet en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi une fille comme toi, avec des informations pareilles, les révèlerait au premier venu sans rien demander en échange ? »

Brianna détourna enfin son regard des étoiles et la mine sombre qu’elle lui adressa le convainquit qu’elle lui cachait bien ses véritables motivations. « J’ai déjà demandé quelque chose en échange… mais vous n’avez pas voulu écouter. J’ai bon espoir que vous finirez par le faire… éventuellement. »

« Te laisser partir pour retrouver ta mère, oui, j’ai parfaitement entendu ta requête et je t’ai répondu… non. »

Brianna poussa un râle exaspéré. « Mais enfin qu’est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Les cent livres que je vous ai coûté seront largement remboursées, si nous trouvons ce trésor, et vous pourrez vous acheter toutes les filles de la Création, si ça vous chante ! »

« Des filles capables de trouver des trésors cachés ? J’en doute fort… »

« Vous en aurez déjà un, vous ne les voulez tout de même pas tous ? », grommela-t-elle en tapant du pied avec agacement. « Croyez-le ou non mais j’ai des choses à faire, des gens à retrouver, et j’ai déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça entre vous et vos collègues marchands de chair humaine… » Comme il ne répondait pas, elle décida de jouer la carte de la psychologie inversée. « En plus de ça, si je sais que j’ai une chance de pouvoir retrouver ma famille après avoir fait de vous le pirate le plus riche de l’Atlantique, je ne serai que plus motivée à vous aider… Car après tout, je ne vous ai peut-être pas dit tout ce que je sais. Dans ce genre d’opérations, la moindre petite information peut être cruciale et si je ne coopère plus… »

« Que penses-tu de perdre un œil… ou quelques doigts ? », ironisa-t-il, aussi détendu que s’il venait de lui proposer de boire un cocktail en bord de mer.

« La violence, toujours la violence… »

Il rit et sans rien ajouter d’autre, se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient au pont inférieur. _Il va se coucher, comme ça, sans rien dire ?_ , pensa Brianna, déçue d’avoir encore une fois manqué de lui faire promettre de la libérer à la fin de leur chasse au trésor. Elle soupira et fut un instant tentée de rester encore un peu sur l’entrepont pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit, mais les quelques marins restés de garde lui jetaient des regards insistants et elle se sentit soudain beaucoup moins en sécurité qu’avec Bonnet. Un comble… Ni une ni deux, elle lui emboîta le pas. Mieux valait encore une nouvelle nuit pliée en deux sur cette satanée chaise que de passer une minute de plus avec l’équipage à moitié saoul.

Dans sa cabine, Bonnet s’était assis à son bureau et plongeant une plume dans l’encrier, entreprit de rédiger le bilan de la journée dans son journal de bord. Brianna entra à son tour, mais comme il ne lui témoignait aucune attention, décida de s’atteler à une tâche difficile : ses cheveux. Emmêlés, salis par des jours et des jours d’enfermement et de chaleur humide, ses longs cheveux roux faisaient peine à voir. Elle savait déjà que les démêler lui tirerait quelques grognements de douleur… Dans le bac, l’eau avait été changée et l’attendait, propre et claire.

« Auriez-vous une… brosse… quoi que ce soit pour me peigner ? », demanda timidement Brianna, tandis qu’il lui désignait du doigt l’une des malles placées dans un coin de la pièce. Elle s’agenouilla devant le coffre et l’ouvrit, découvrant toutes sortes d’objets de toilette joliment ouvragés, jetés en vrac. Des dizaines de brosses, peignes, miroirs, en ivoire, en argent, peints à la main, incrustés de gemmes, attendaient là d’être utilisés, entourés de linges et de quelques bijoux. La jeune femme releva la tête en direction de l’Irlandais et fronça les sourcils. « Ce sont des objets volés, n’est-ce pas ? »

Toujours appliqué à rédiger son journal, il ne répondit pas mais se fendit d’un rictus qui en disait long.

« Evidemment… », soupira-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le butin. Elle sortit de la malle une brosse à poils durs, dans lesquels était coincée une longue tige de métal dorée ornée à une extrémité d’un papillon incrusté d’émeraudes. On aurait dit un marque-page ancien, mais Brianna pensa aussitôt à sa manie d’enrouler ses cheveux autour d’un crayon lorsqu’elle était en cours. Ceci serait bien plus efficace que son vieux ruban crasseux et usé. Elle se releva et ferma la malle, essayant d’éviter de penser aux anciens propriétaires de tous ces artéfacts et remplit une des bassines d’eau vide avec l’eau propre du bac pour la poser sur la table. Avec un soupir, elle commença à démêler sa crinière en essayant de ne pas s’arracher le crâne. La sueur et la crasse avaient formé de petites dreadlocks par endroits et elle grogna lorsqu’un coup de brosse un peu trop brutal arracha une grosse mèche avec un craquement sinistre. Après dix bonnes minutes de souffrance, le gros du travail était fait elle renversa sa tête dans la bassine pour mouiller le tout abondamment. Elle frotta le pain de savon entre ses mains pour étaler la substance sur son cuir chevelu mais elle devait avouer que c’était beaucoup moins pratique que le shampooing. Fermant les yeux, elle s’imagina avec délice le jour où elle pourrait reprendre une douche chaude, avec du savon liquide et du vrai shampooing. Et ô bonheur, retrouver son sèche-cheveux pour lisser ces maudites boucles. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration tellement bruyant, qu’elle entendit Bonnet pivoter sur sa chaise. _Oups_. L’espace d’un instant, elle avait oublié où et avec qui elle se trouvait. Regroupant ses cheveux savonnés sur le dessus de son crâne, elle se leva pour vider la bassine dans le seau d’eau sale et la remplit à nouveau avec de l’eau claire pour se rincer. Cela lui faisait un bien fou et lui donnait l’impression d’être un peu plus humaine qu’une heure plus tôt. Elle enroula ses cheveux dans un linge pour éponger le maximum de liquide et reporta son attention sur le papillon d’or et d’émeraude posé sur la table à côté d’elle. Elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts quelques minutes, puis retira le linge de ses cheveux pour les laisser sécher à l’air libre. Comme Bonnet écrivait toujours sans un mot, elle rangea les bassines et le seau, avant de se diriger vers les portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur le balcon, toujours verrouillées.

Brianna se tourna vers le pirate qui griffonnait dans son carnet et attendit patiemment qu’il la remarque. En vain. Elle décida donc de se racler la gorge et il leva le nez, à la limite de l’exaspération. Tentant de ne pas éclater de rire, elle désigna du doigt les portes comme pour dire « J’ai besoin de la clé… ». Le regard qu’il lui lança hurlait quant à lui littéralement quelque chose comme « Si je te la donne, tu me ficheras la paix ? ». Elle répondit « oui » dans sa tête et comme si leur conversation mentale avait réellement eu lieu, il plongea la main gauche dans une de ses poches et lui lança une grosse clé en cuivre, qu’elle attrapa au vol avec un sourire ravi. S’empressant d’ouvrir le verrou avant qu’il ne change d’avis, elle sortit sur le balcon et retrouva le ciel étoilé qu’elle aimait tant, et cette fois sans marins pour la reluquer. Les nuits étaient chaudes dans cette partie de l’Atlantique et elle apprécia la sensation du vent tiède dans ses cheveux mouillés.

S’adossant à la balustrade, elle se retourna en direction de l’intérieur. Depuis là où elle se trouvait, avec la porte ouverte, elle pouvait voir clairement Bonnet travailler à son bureau, sage comme une image. Ce type était complètement lunatique… Il pouvait en deux secondes passer d’un salopard sans pitié à un homme tout à fait normal. A un moment, il semblait prêt à vous arracher les yeux et le suivant, il plaisantait comme si de rien était. Ou même, il plaisantait tout en semblant prêt à vous mutiler. C’était parfois difficile à suivre.

Mais assis comme il l’était, les sourcils froncés, avec une expression studieuse sur ses traits, une mèche blonde échappée de sa queue de cheval tombant devant son nez, il donnait presque l’impression d’être un gentleman. Elle surprit un regard en coin courroucé de sa part et comprit qu’il ne devait pas aimer être dévisagé de la sorte, elle repassa donc à son activité première : l’observation du paysage nocturne.

Toutefois, se retrouvant seule et relativement au calme pour la première fois depuis des semaines, de sombres pensées vinrent s’immiscer dans son esprit. Beaucoup d’incertitudes, de questions aussi. Roger avait-il trouvé sa lettre ? Parviendrait-elle à alerter Claire et Jamie à temps sur la date présumée de leur mort ? Rentrerait-elle un jour chez elle à Boston ? Jusqu’à présent, sa petite excursion en 1770 ne s’était pas du tout passée comme prévu. Elle s’était lancée tête baissée dans l’aventure sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences et son imprudence coûterait peut-être la vie à sa mère. Sans parler de la sienne…

Et Frank… Elle s’était répété depuis le début que son père adoptif aurait été jaloux de la savoir ici, à fréquenter des pirates tels que ceux qui avaient monopolisé ses recherches pendant tant d’années, mais en vérité, il l’aurait sûrement empêchée de voyager jusqu’ici. Les dangers pour une jeune femme seule étaient trop nombreux, elle s’en rendait compte à présent. Lorsque Claire lui avait avoué toute la vérité sur son voyage dans le temps, quelques détails avaient fait froid dans le dos à Brianna, mais elle réalisait maintenant que cela ne devait même pas être le dixième des horreurs auxquelles sa mère avait dû assister. Elle se trouvait dans une époque violente, dangereuse, où la moindre blessure bénigne pouvait vous tuer d’une infection, où la vie humaine ne valait pas bien cher et encore moins lorsqu’on était une femme ou une personne de couleur.

Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et l’essuya nerveusement en reniflant. Même si elle avait tenu bon malgré tout ce qu’elle avait subi, les nerfs menaçaient de lâcher. _Et ce n’est pas fini, je suis loin d’être tirée d’affaire…_ Une deuxième, puis une troisième larme s’échappèrent et elle renonça bientôt à les faire disparaître. Elle pleurait en silence depuis quelques minutes lorsqu’un bruit dans son dos la fit sursauter et elle passa rapidement un bout de la manche de sa chemise sur son visage, sans se retourner.

« Je vais me coucher… » fit la voix de Bonnet derrière elle.

« Hun hun… » Si elle prononçait le moindre mot, il entendrait certainement les sanglots dans sa voix et elle refusait qu’il sente plus de faiblesse en elle que nécessaire.

« Et cette fois, je veux que tu viennes avec moi. »

Encore une fois, son ton était sans appel et elle ferma les yeux, pinçant les lèvres de toutes ses forces. Il ne lui laisserait aucun répit, chaque jour devrait être un nouveau combat, un nouveau rapport de force, pour obtenir d’être traitée comme un être humain. Sa bonne humeur de la journée et l’oreille attentive qu’il lui avait prêtée avaient donné à Brianna un faux sentiment de sécurité. Clairement, la guerre était loin d’être gagnée. Elle inspira un grand coup et se décida à passer devant lui rapidement, pour ne pas qu’il voie ses yeux rougis. Peut-être même qu’il éteindrait les lumières avant d’avoir pu voir l’état de son visage. Après tout, ce n’était pas la partie de son corps qui l’intéressait.

Elle pressa le pas mais il la retint brusquement par le bras et la fit pivoter vers lui, tenant son menton de son autre main. _Comment est-ce qu’il a su ?_ , s’affola-t-elle tandis qu’il scrutait chaque centimètre de peau humide, son regard embué de larmes, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses lèvres gonflées. Brianna tenta de se dégager mais il la maintenait fermement. Il plissa les yeux et jeta un bref regard en direction de son lit.

« À quai, dormir sur une chaise ne pose pas de problème, mais en mer, la moindre secousse violente te ferait basculer… tu pourrais te faire mal… », marmonna-t-il en lâchant enfin son visage.

« Oh donc c’est pour ma sécurité… », railla-t-elle d’une voix légèrement cassée.

« Evidemment… à quoi-tu pensais ? »

Elle le dévisagea, les yeux mi-clos. Cet imbécile savait très bien à quoi elle avait pensé et il sourit en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. D’un mouvement brusque, elle se dégagea de son emprise et alla droit vers la table, où elle se rassit sur sa chaise avec un regard noir. « Merci, mais non merci. »

Elle l’entendit approcher à grands pas et se raidit, se préparant au pire. Elle avait envisagé à peu près toutes les possibilités (qu’il l’éborgne, l’étrangle, la jette par-dessus bord), mais pas à ce qu’il saisisse la chaise par les côtés et la renverse brusquement. Brianna s’écrasa sur le plancher et poussa un cri de douleur quand sa hanche et son coude droits percutèrent la surface de bois.

« Bon sang, quelle vague ! Tu as senti ça, mon cœur ? », lança-t-il en feignant, très mal, l’étonnement. « Je t’avais prévenue, en pleine mer, ça ne pardonne pas. » Il abattit plus qu’il ne reposa la chaise sur le sol et se détourna pour retirer son gilet et sa chemise, puis ses bottes. Vêtu uniquement de son pantalon, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et la fusilla du regard. Toujours à terre, Brianna bouillonnait de rage. Ils se regardèrent ainsi en chiens de faïence pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, jusqu’à ce que la jeune femme se lève, frottant son coude endolori, et vienne s’asseoir sur le bord de la couchette.

Avec des gestes lents, elle délaça son serre-taille et le posa sur le sol près du lit. Les larmes menaçaient de couler de nouveau, mais elle ne lui accorderait pas cette satisfaction. Elle retira sa jupe et ses chaussures, et bientôt elle ne portait plus que son jupon et sa chemise. Dans son dos, Bonnet ne faisait plus le moindre bruit et elle réprima un frisson d’appréhension.

« Pourriez-vous… ne pas me faire trop mal… quand, je veux dire… » Sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Elle se sentait incapable de finir cette phrase sans éclater en sanglots.

« Je ferai de mon mieux… », souffla-t-il dans son cou. Elle sursauta, ne l’ayant même pas senti approcher. Il reprit, sur un ton badin : « Mais pas ce soir, je suis exténué. En revanche, je prends note de ta demande… »

Brianna cligna des yeux et se retourna tellement vite vers lui qu’elle sentit ses cervicales craquer. Il arborait de nouveau son expression narquoise et elle comprit qu’il n’avait même pas eu l’intention de la toucher ce soir. Il jouait simplement avec elle. Le chat et la souris. Le soulagement qu’elle ressentait à cet instant était immense mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop le montrer et posa doucement sa tête sur l’un des oreillers à ses côtés. Le pirate la fixa encore de longues minutes de ses yeux verts, sans ciller une seule fois ou presque, puis esquissa un dernier sourire avant de fermer les paupières.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**C’est tout pour aujourd’hui ! Qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? D’autres personnages vont très bientôt se rajouter à l’histoire, on va en savoir un peu plus sur les matelots et l’univers trèèès particulier de Stephen Bonnet… >< En attendant lundi prochain, bonne semaine et gros bisous ! **


	3. Amhrán na Leabhar (Song of the Books)

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Troisième chapitre de cette fiction et le dernier « plantage de décor » avant de rentrer réellement dans le feu de l’action. Vous allez y découvrir quelques nouveaux personnages originaux et comme toujours, si vous voulez avoir un peu plus que les descriptions dans le texte, leurs frimousses sont sur ma page Facebook ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

  1. _Amhrán na Leabhar_ (Song of the Books)



L’impression d’être sur une gigantesque balançoire prit Brianna aux tripes et la réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa sur la couchette, alarmée, et une autre vague la déséquilibra. Elle aurait basculé sur le sol, si deux bras nus ne l’avaient pas ceinturée pour la ramener sur le matelas.

« Bienvenue dans l’Atlantique, tu comprends mieux pourquoi j’ai refusé que tu dormes sur cette chaise ? »

Brianna ne répondit pas, elle avait l’impression qu’elle allait être malade. La mer des Caraïbes avait été d’un calme plat durant toute la nuit, le contraste entre les deux était pour le moins saisissant.

« Ce sera bientôt plus tranquille, le temps qu’on quitte les passes… »

Il sauta sur ses pieds et enfila de nouveau sa chemise sous le regard gêné de sa prisonnière, avant de quitter la cabine pour certainement donner des ordres et prendre la barre dans les passages les plus périlleux. Une nouvelle lame agita le _Gloriana_ et Brianna ressentit le besoin urgent d’aller prendre l’air. Rattachant son serre-taille à la va-vite, puis sa jupe et ses bottines, elle s’engagea à son tour dans le couloir pour remonter à l’air libre, emportant au passage le bijou de tête en forme de papillon, pour nouer ses cheveux autour avant d’en replanter l’extrémité contre son crâne. Une vague contraire prit le bateau de travers et elle perdit l’équilibre, se rattrapant non sans mal à la main courante qui longeait la coursive. A l’extérieur, l’air ambiant s’était considérablement rafraîchi et Brianna prit une longue et profonde inspiration pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son estomac. Elle continua de grimper, dépassant l’entrepont pour se hisser jusqu’au pont supérieur. Le meilleur moyen pour vaincre le mal de mer était de respirer un peu d’air frais et de fixer l’horizon, mais pour cela elle devait prendre de la hauteur.

Comme elle l’avait supposé, Bonnet avait pris la barre et guidait tranquillement son galion dans les passes tumultueuses qui formaient la frontière entre l’océan et la mer. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par le roulis, ni lui ni son équipage d’ailleurs, lesquels se déplaçaient tous en adaptant leur démarche en fonction de l’inclinaison du pont. Le simple fait de regarder ladite inclinaison et l’angle formé avec les jambes des marins embrouilla de nouveau l’oreille interne de Brianna et son estomac protesta d’un haut-le-cœur. Elle reprit son ascension, agrippée à la rampe de l’escalier et fut accueillie au sommet par un rire qu’elle commençait à ne connaître que trop bien.

« Quelqu’un semble prêt à appâter le poisson… », railla Bonnet en gardant son regard droit devant lui.

Brianna s’accrocha à la rambarde du pont supérieur, près de là où il officiait, et se concentra sur la ligne d’horizon que l’on distinguait légèrement grâce à l’aube naissante à l’Est. « La ferme… », maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents, ses intestins dansant la gigue.

« Pour le bien de ta jolie langue, je vais faire comme si je n’avais rien entendu… », rétorqua-t-il avec un soupir. Il devait définitivement avoir une ouïe surhumaine pour entendre quoi que ce soit avec le boucan des vagues, des voiles et du vent. « Patience, ton corps se sera habitué d’ici une demi-journée. »

Elle le savait déjà, pour avoir vécu une expérience similaire lorsqu’elle avait quitté l’Ecosse pour le Nouveau Monde, quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle souffla bruyamment lorsque le bateau fit une nouvelle embardée. « Où sommes-nous exactement ? », articula-t-elle en discernant d’un côté une bande de terre dans le lointain.

« À mi-chemin entre Cuba et Saint-Domingue, peu de soldats de la Couronne s’aventurent par ici… », ironisa Bonnet, tandis que Brianna fronçait les sourcils et se redressait avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« L’île de la Tortue ne se trouverait-elle pas non loin de là ? », demanda-t-elle en se rappelant que son père avait fait mention d’une île entière totalement tombée aux mains des flibustiers, entre Cuba et Saint-Domingue, l’actuelle Haïti.

Il salua sa remarque d’un haussement de sourcil amusé. « Exact. Tu veux qu’on s’y arrête ? », plaisanta-t-il, comme s’il allait réellement lui laisser le choix de leur itinéraire.

Brianna roula des yeux et prit une expression d’effroi exagérée. « Certainement pas, il paraît que ça grouille de _dangereux_ _pirates_ … »

Il rit de nouveau, puis le silence retomba entre eux et Brianna se focalisa de nouveau sur l’horizon. Elle se sentait un peu mieux et lorsque le soleil déploya ses rayons à l’Est, teintant le ciel de rose, la beauté du spectacle lui fit oublier son malaise. Dans une grosse semaine, ils atteindraient Philadelphie et d’ici là, elle saurait à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée. Bonnet renoncerait-il au trésor de Samuel Bellamy pour continuer ses affaires courantes ? Elle n’en avait aucune idée. Mais si tel était le cas, elle n’aurait plus rien d’autre que son propre corps à lui donner en échange de ses cent livres. S’il ne lui avait pas sauté dessus avant, d’ailleurs.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, tout en se remémorant les évènements de la veille, lorsqu’il lui avait laissé croire qu’il exigeait de la faire sienne pour la nuit. Il avait sciemment attendu qu’elle se déshabille et qu’elle s’offre presque à lui pour dissiper le malentendu. Quel genre de tordu fallait-il être pour manipuler les gens comme ça ? _Probablement le même genre de tordu qui achète une fille au marché pour en faire son animal de compagnie…_ , conclut-elle intérieurement en reportant son regard sur l’océan. En attendant, il l’avait presque amenée à s’offrir d’elle-même et cela l’effrayait. Elle se revoyait encore se déshabiller et lui demander – non, le _supplier_ – de la prendre avec douceur. Il lui avait assurément donné une bonne leçon : en seulement vingt-quatre heures à ses côtés, il lui avait montré qu’il pouvait lui faire faire tout ce qu’il voulait. Quelques paroles qui portaient à confusion, un ton autoritaire et elle avait failli céder d’elle-même. _Oui, eh bien, on ne m’y reprendra pas…_ , pensa-t-elle avec détermination. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et vit qu’il la scrutait avec insistance, comme pour l’analyser. _Je parie qu’il paierait cher pour savoir ce qu’il y a dans ma petite tête…_ Ne souhaitant pas rester dans son champ de vision plus que nécessaire, elle redescendit les escaliers jusqu’à l’entrepont. Le jour était à peine levé et elle aurait adoré pouvoir profiter de son absence pour replonger dans son lit et finir sa nuit, mais avec le roulis, elle vomirait tripes et boyaux avant d’avoir eu le temps de compter les moutons. Autant marcher un peu en attendant que ça se calme. Et dès que les flots seraient plus cléments, elle tenterait une sieste discrète. En attendant, elle devait trouver quelque chose à manger pour éviter d’ajouter l’hypoglycémie à sa longue liste de problèmes.

Un homme d’une soixantaine d’années, aux cheveux touffus et à la barbe poivre et sel, la bouscula rudement, les bras chargés de parchemins et de plans du navire. Il grommela quelque chose en gaélique et la fusilla du regard. Brianna allait lui faire une remarque lorsque le jeune mousse qui suivait son aîné se planta devant elle. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ou seize ans.

« Veuillez l’excuser, Mam’zelle, c’est notre charpentier, M’sieur Murphy, il est de la vieille école… Du temps où le Code des Pirates interdisait formellement les femmes à bord… », s’excusa le jeune garçon en rosissant. « James Walsh », ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main, « mais tout le monde m’appelle Jimmy. »

« Enchantée, Jimmy. » Brianna saisit sa main pour la serrer mais à sa grande surprise, le gamin porta le dos de sa main à sa bouche et l’effleura de ses lèvres. « Je m’appelle Brianna Fraser, mais tu peux m’appeler Brianna. Ou Bree. »

« Ça non, je n’oserais pas, Mam’zelle Brianna », s’esclaffa Jimmy, dont les oreilles étaient désormais écarlates. « Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ? De l’eau, à manger ? Une couverture ? Demandez-moi et je vous porterai ce qu’il vous faut ! »

Brianna sentit son cœur se réchauffer à l’idée d’avoir au moins une personne aussi gentille à qui parler à bord. Elle hocha la tête et lui demanda où elle pouvait trouver à manger.

« Je vais vous y conduire, Mam’zelle, suivez-moi ! », s’écria le mousse, ravi. Elle lui emboîta le pas et ils descendirent de plusieurs niveaux, se perdant dans les coursives et les escaliers, jusqu’à arriver au garde-manger. Celui-ci était gardé par un géant de près de deux mètres de haut et d’une largeur d’épaules impressionnante, une véritable armoire à glace, qui les toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« M’sieur Flanagan », le salua Jimmy avec entrain. « Auriez-vous quelque chose pour Mam’zelle Fraser ? Elle meurt de faim ! »

« J’ai du hareng », répondit laconiquement le géant en haussant les épaules.

La seule idée de déguster du hareng à l’aube sur un bateau instable rebutait légèrement Brianna et elle demanda poliment si elle pouvait se contenter d’une pomme ou de n’importe quel autre fruit en stock.

« Aujourd’hui, c’est hareng. Les pommes, il y en a peu, le hareng beaucoup », répéta le cuisinier d’une voix grave et lente.

Brianna pinça les lèvres et vit le jeune Jimmy lui adresser un regard qui en disait long sur les manières et les idées fixes de Flanagan.

« Du hareng, ce sera très bien… », fit-elle avec un sourire poli. Il lui servit le poisson entier, certainement fumé à terre avant le départ, dans une assiette en métal et se détourna pour repartir à ses occupations. En silence, Brianna et Jimmy reprirent le chemin inverse, se retenant de ricaner. Le jeune homme devait s’attendre à ce que Brianna trouve le cuisinier assez particulier car dès qu’ils furent hors de portée, il éclata de rire.

« Juré, Flanagan n’est pas un mauvais bougre, il est juste… enfin, vous avez vu, quoi », acheva-t-il alors qu’il regagnaient l’air libre. « Quand vous le connaîtrez un peu plus, ça se passera mieux ! Je vois mal comment qui que ce soit pourrait vous résister, de toute façon, Mam’zelle. »

Brianna lui sourit de bon cœur. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et les mouvements du bateau semblaient s’être régularisés. Ils avaient dû quitter les passes pour s’engager vers des eaux plus calmes. Ou bien elle s’était habituée.

« Donnez-moi votre hareng, si vous n’en voulez pas. Je vous ai pris ça, pendant qu’il avait le dos tourné ! »

Il sortit de sa poche une banane et la lui tendit avec un sourire qui aurait fait chavirer n’importe quelle adolescente de son âge. « Merci, Jimmy », fit Brianna tandis qu’ils procédaient à leur échange. « Mais je ne veux pas t’attirer des ennuis… »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Mam’zelle Brianna… » Il frotta son petit nez en trompette constellé de taches de rousseur avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux. « Je fais ça tout le temps. »

« Oh, vraiment ? », fit une voix glaciale dans son dos et Brianna crut voir l’âme de Jimmy s’envoler par ses oreilles, le laissant pour mort sur le pont. Le jeune garçon se retourna d’un bond, raide comme un piquet.

« M… mon capitaine, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire… », bredouilla Jimmy, tandis que Bonnet s’approchait de lui avec un regard polaire.

« Donc, tu accuses _Mam’zelle Brianna_ de t’avoir forcé à voler ce fruit dans _mes_ réserves ? »

Le mousse pâlit de plus belle et secoua la tête frénétiquement. « Non, non, non, ce n’est pas ça non plus… Je suis désolé, mon capitaine, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Avec un regard empreint de regrets en direction de Brianna, il s’éclipsa aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes maigres d’adolescent dégingandé. La jeune femme poussa un soupir et se mordit la lèvre. A peine avait-elle trouvé quelqu’un avec qui parler normalement sur ce rafiot, que Bonnet l’avait fait détaler comme un lapin. Et c’était à présent sur elle qu’il dardait ses iris glaciaires. Lentement, il referma la distance qui les séparait et Brianna se raidit. « Alors comme ça, on utilise ses charmes pour corrompre mes hommes ? », murmura-t-il en plaçant son index sous le menton de la jeune femme.

« Il a simplement voulu me faire plaisir… », se défendit-elle à mi-voix.

« Justement… » Il plongea son regard assombri par la colère dans le sien. « J’estime qu’il est assez injuste que l’on _te_ fasse plaisir, alors que j’ai payé sans avoir encore obtenu le mien… »

« Rien ne vous obligeait à dépenser votre argent pour moi… »

« Tu étais moins catégorique quand mon enchère t’a sauvée des griffes de ce vieux lépreux… », reprit-il avec un sourire mauvais. « À cet instant-là, tu m’aurais même épousé sur-le-champ si je te l’avais demandé. Qu’est-ce qui a changé, mon cœur ? »

Son ton mielleux et sarcastique était exaspérant, et en d’autres circonstances, elle lui aurait répondu par une réplique bien sentie. Mais il était proche, beaucoup trop proche, et terrifiant. Elle se contenta donc de le fusiller de ses yeux bleus.

« Tiens-toi à l’écart de mes hommes… », gronda-t-il, toute ironie envolée de sa voix. « Surtout ceux qui se montreraient un peu trop gentils avec toi. »

« Nous sommes coincés tous ensemble sur un même bateau, comment voulez-vous que je me tienne à l’écart ? Vous allez m’enfermer ? », le brava-t-elle en levant le menton d’un air de défi. Mauvaise idée. Ce geste ne fit que rapprocher un peu plus leurs lèvres et elle vit les yeux du pirate s’y attarder brièvement.

« Ne me tente pas », souffla-t-il avec un rictus. Ils se mesurèrent encore quelques secondes du regard, tandis qu’une tension étrange s’installait entre eux. Brianna n’osait presque plus respirer, attendant qu’il s’écarte d’elle. Car il s’écarterait forcément. Elle n’avait rien à faire sur ce navire, elle avait donc tout son temps, mais lui avait d’autres chats à fouetter. Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. _Quelles têtes de mules, ces fichus Irlandais…_

Après ce qui sembla durer une éternité, cependant, Bonnet baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux vers les lèvres pincées de Brianna et laissa échapper un gloussement moqueur. Pour enfin se détourner et la laisser seule près de l’escalier. Il était parti depuis près d’une dizaine de secondes quand ses poumons lui rappelèrent qu’ils avaient cruellement besoin d’oxygène. Elle prit quelques grandes inspirations douloureuses et décida qu’elle en avait assez vu pour aujourd’hui. Elle redescendit les marches, puis le corridor, et s’enferma dans la cabine de Bonnet avec un juron.

~o~

Stephen Bonnet n’était pas réapparu dans sa cabine, pour le plus grand bonheur de Brianna. Elle avait commencé par s’allonger quelques minutes, mais le sommeil l’avait définitivement quittée pour être remplacé par un ennui mortel. Même en prenant tout son temps, manger sa banane ne l’avait pas occupée plus de cinq minutes et elle s’était vite retrouvée désœuvrée. Elle jeta un regard en direction des différentes malles aux quatre coins de la pièce et se demanda si elles contenaient toutes des vestiges des butins qu’il avait amassés au cours de ses années de piraterie. Sautant sur ses pieds, elle ouvrit la plus proche du lit et y découvrit des piles de vêtements, chemises, pantalons, bas, gilets, vestes, sans grand intérêt. Elle la referma et se déplaça jusqu’à la malle suivante : celle-ci était pleine à ras-bord d’argenterie, d’objets précieux et de quelques flasques d’alcool qu’elle renifla et identifia comme étant du whisky. _Ma foi…_ , elle déboucha l’une d’entre elles et en préleva une minuscule gorgée avant de s’étouffer. Ce n’était clairement pas du whisky de qualité, en fermant les yeux on aurait pu tout aussi bien imaginer de l’essence de térébenthine. Elle reboucha la flasque mais ne la reposa toutefois pas dans la malle, qu’elle ferma à son tour.

Le troisième coffre fut bien plus intéressant. Des livres. Une vingtaine de tomes étaient empilés à l’intérieur, certains en moins bon état que d’autres, principalement à cause de l’humidité à laquelle ils étaient constamment exposés. Et à en juger par l’odeur de renfermé à l’intérieur de la malle, le couvercle ne devait pas être souvent ouvert. Elle plongea les bras à l’intérieur afin d’extirper chaque pile et étaler les volumes sur le plancher. _The Vicar of Wakefield,_ par Oliver Goldsmith attira brièvement son attention, le nom lui faisant immédiatement penser à Roger. Roger Wakefield MacKenzie, son ex-petit ami qu’elle ne reverrait sûrement pas de sitôt. Voire jamais, d’ailleurs. Mais entre retourner dans le passé et sauver sa mère ou tenter de recoller les morceaux avec Roger, elle avait fait son choix. Elle saisit le livre et le replaça tout au fond de la malle sans même en feuilleter le contenu.

Celui qui éveilla son intérêt ensuite s’intitulait _The Castle of Otranto, a gothic story_ , par Horace Walpole. En feuilletant quelques pages, elle comprit qu’il s’agissait d’un roman fantastique sur fond de drame familial et d’alliances politiques. Elle le mit de côté et passa au suivant, _Amelia_ , par Henry Fielding, un drame amoureux classique qui n’était plus à présenter. Elle le mit de côté également. Le troisième lui arracha une exclamation de surprise : _Fanny Hill, Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure_ , par John Cleland était l’un des tout premiers romans considérés comme érotiques et interdits par l’église anglicane quelques mois après sa publication. Celui-ci devait être l’un des rares exemplaires à continuer de circuler malgré la condamnation de son auteur et elle glissa ses doigts entre les pages avant de refermer le livre aussi sec. C’était non seulement un exemplaire banni mais illustré, dont les gravures dépeignaient avec moults détails les ébats de son héroïne prostituée. Elle considéra le livre gravement, reprit une rasade de whisky dans sa flasque, grimaça et le posa finalement sur sa pile à lire. _Juste parce qu’il est interdit, ce serait un crime de ne pas le feuilleter…_ , gloussa-t-elle intérieurement, avant d’ajouter également _Pamela_ , de Samuel Richardson et _The History of the Adventures of Joseph Andrews and his Friend Mr Abraham Adams_ , lui aussi rédigé par Henry Fielding. Elle rangea dans la malle tout ce qui n’était pas en anglais, ainsi que quelques livres de botanique en se demandant quel était l’intérêt de garder cela au beau milieu de l’océan où absolument rien ne poussait.

Cinq livres, cela l’occuperait déjà un moment. Elle retira ses bottines et se laissa retomber sur le lit, genoux repliés, ouvrant _The Castle of Otranto_ à la première page. L’ouvrage racontait l’histoire d’un Prince dont le fils mourait juste avant ses noces, écrabouillé par un casque gigantesque tombé du ciel. Brianna ne savait pas quelles substances étranges l’auteur avait consommées pour imaginer une histoire pareille, mais elle aurait définitivement besoin de quelques rasades de whisky supplémentaires pour aller au bout de la centaine de pages que comptait le bouquin. Certes, le style laissait à désirer et l’intrigue du Prince qui veut répudier sa propre femme pour épouser la promise de son défunt fils faisait froid dans le dos, mais l’inclusion d’éléments qui deviendraient plus tard des classiques du fantastique, tels que des fantômes, des statues sanguinolentes et autres prophéties inquiétantes, suffirent à l’accrocher. Elle avait dépassé la moitié du livre (et la moitié de la flasque), lorsque Bonnet poussa la porte de la cabine avec un soupir exténué. Brianna l’ignora superbement, sans forcément le vouloir, tant elle était plongée dans sa lecture.

« Surtout fais comme chez toi… », maugréa-t-il en avisant la pile de livres et la flasque d’alcool sur la couverture.

« C’est ce que j’ai fait », rétorqua Brianna en tournant une page.

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté d’elle et souffla bruyamment. Manifestement, cette première journée dans l’océan n’avait pas été de tout repos, mais elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui poser la moindre question. Sans quitter l’histoire des yeux, elle saisit la flasque de la main gauche, la déboucha d’un doigt et reprit une gorgée sous le regard médusé du pirate.

« De quoi parle l’histoire ? », lui demanda-t-il nonchalamment et Brianna esquissa un rictus.

« C’est drôle que vous posiez la question… », ironisa-t-elle. « C’est l’histoire d’un Prince qui veut faire sienne une fille bien plus jeune que lui… _de force_. Sans vouloir vous gâcher la fin, sachez que ça ne se passe pas du tout bien pour lui… Méditez là-dessus. »

« Pas bien comment ? », demanda-t-il en comprenant qu’elle faisait directement allusion à leur propre situation.

« Tout le monde le déteste, il est hanté par des fantômes et il sombre dans la folie. »

Bonnet haussa les sourcils, comme s’il réfléchissait vraiment à la question et Brianna réprima un rictus satisfait.

« Hum… mais ce Prince, s’est-il épris de sa jouvencelle ? », demanda-t-il après réflexion.

« Il s’est épris de sa grande beauté, oui… »

« Ah ! », s’exclama-t-il avec un sourire narquois. « Je suis donc rassuré, ça ne risquera pas de m’arriver… »

L’expression mauvaise de Brianna lui parut tellement comique à cet instant, qu’il dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas éclater de rire et au lieu de ça, il passa un bras sous sa tête et ferma les yeux, un vague rictus moqueur flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration de Bonnet était devenue lente, régulière, et Brianna leva le nez de son livre pour se tourner vers lui. Il avait l’air si calme, si inoffensif dans son sommeil… Mais tout pouvait basculer en une seconde lorsqu’il était réveillé. _Il est aussi changeant que l’océan_ , pensa-t-elle soudain en étudiant les traits du pirate, et plus particulièrement la cicatrice verticale sur sa joue. Fascinant, dangereux, imprévisible. Calme aussi la plupart du temps. Jusqu’à ce que ne se déchaîne une tempête d’une rage inouïe. L’envie soudaine de capturer son expression sereine la saisit et avec toutes les précautions du monde, elle se leva de la couchette pour fouiller les tiroirs du bureau. Il devait bien y avoir un morceau de charbon ou de fusain quelque part, pour les jours où l’encre venait à manquer. Elle en trouva effectivement un minuscule bout dans un coin et retourna le journal de bord pour l’ouvrir à l’avant-dernière page double. Elle n’avait plus dessiné depuis des semaines, les quelques feuilles de papier et les fusains qu’elle avait emportés pour son voyage étant restés dans sa chambre à Wilmington lorsqu’elle avait été capturée par ses vendeurs. S’installant silencieusement sur la table, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et entreprit de reproduire fidèlement les traits du pirate endormi.

Sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres fines qui même dans le sommeil semblaient prêtes à se moquer d’elle, son nez parfaitement droit… La cicatrice lui donna du fil à retordre : elle partait du coin de son œil gauche pour descendre jusqu’à la fossette qui se creusait lorsqu’il riait, formant une légère ondulation en forme de S. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, son portrait était presque terminé et elle posa le fusain pour pouvoir observer plus longuement son œuvre. Pas une once de colère ou de malveillance ne se dégageait du visage et elle se félicita d’avoir saisi cette expression bien trop rare à son goût. Si seulement, elle pouvait faire ressurgir l’humanité de cet homme lorsqu’il était éveillé, au moins envers elle, peut-être finirait-il par la laisser partir ? Sans dommage…

Elle soupira et s’apprêtait à reprendre son travail pour ajouter quelques effets d’ombre et foncer une partie des cheveux, lorsqu’il se redressa d’un coup sur sa couchette. Les yeux rivés sur le journal de bord. _Merde…_ , jura intérieurement Brianna en le voyant se lever d’un bond.

« Je n’ai pas trouvé d’autre papier, mais c’est seulement la dernière page, il suffit de l’arrach- »

Sans lui laisser le temps d’achever sa phrase, il s’empara du carnet et observa le dessin en silence, avec une expression indéfinissable. Si Brianna avait dû la décrire, elle aurait été agacée, incrédule, admirative, surprise et exaspérée tout à la fois. Allait-il lui hurler dessus ? La féliciter ? Déchirer le papier en mille morceaux ou au contraire l’encadrer ? Elle n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris… »

Il fronça les sourcils et les muscles de ses joues se tendirent légèrement, comme s’il réfléchissait. Emportant le carnet avec lui, et toujours sans un mot, il se dirigea vers un autre tiroir de son bureau, que Brianna n’avait pas ouvert. Il en ressortit une liasse de feuilles de papier légèrement jaunies et les lâcha sur la table devant la jeune femme.

« La prochaine fois, utilise ça. »

Brianna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, bouche bée. Elle la referma au bout de quelques secondes, lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’elle devait avoir l’air d’un poisson échoué sur le sable. Elle crut voir une lueur d’admiration passer dans le regard vert de l’Irlandais et comprit que son don de matériel équivalait à un compliment. Elle esquissa un sourire contrit et hocha la tête. « Merci… »

Il haussa les épaules, comme s’il se fichait pas mal de gaspiller du papier pour elle, mais lui rendit son sourire. Brianna sentit une douce chaleur, l’espoir, envahir son cœur et elle pensa que tout n’était peut-être pas perdu. Jusqu’à ce qu’il ouvre à nouveau la bouche…

« Fais-les durer, si je dois racheter de quoi gribouiller à chaque escale, tu vas devoir me rembourser bien plus que cent livres… », railla-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Le sourire de Brianna retomba aussitôt et elle roula des yeux en grommelant. « Évidemment… » Il ne pouvait pas passer cinq minutes sans lui rappeler qu’elle lui appartenait, ça devenait lassant.

« Le devoir m’appelle, mon cœur… » Avec un bâillement, il reposa le carnet sur la table et se pencha sur son oreille en dodelinant de la tête. Brianna plissa les yeux, quand il faisait cette tête-là, c’était qu’il s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose de drôle. Selon ses propres critères, évidemment. Et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle : « Si tu veux, quand je reviens, je pourrais te faire dessiner d’autres parties de mon- »

« Il est tout à fait inutile de finir cette phrase », l’interrompit-elle d’une voix forte, tandis qu’il souriait, visiblement très fier de lui. Elle secoua la tête et il se redressa pour partir, frôlant son cou du doigt. Brianna sursauta à son contact mais lorsqu’elle se retourna, il avait déjà disparu dans la coursive.

~o~

Les jours qui avaient suivi l’incident du portrait s’étaient écoulés dans le calme. Brianna avait passé la plupart de ses journées à dessiner sur le pont, économisant un maximum le papier, au cas où Bonnet mette sa menace à exécution. La galerie de portraits du _Gloriana_ se développait un peu plus chaque jour et elle s’était même attiré quelques compliments de la part de marins curieux. Jimmy l’avait gratifiée d’un sourire éclatant lorsqu’il s’était reconnu parmi les esquisses, tandis que le capitaine en second, un certain O’Brien, était venu lui demander en douce s’il était possible de lui dessiner quelques femmes en petite tenue, « pour l’amour de l’Art, évidemment ». Même le grincheux charpentier avait semblé intrigué, de loin, lorsque le jeune Jimmy lui avait fait part du talent indéniable de leur passagère.

Quant au capitaine, elle avait vite compris que son rythme de vie en mer était bien différent de celui d’un être humain normal. Il dormait par tranches de trente minutes ou une heure, puis se relevait pour gérer les divers problèmes de structure avec son charpentier, les tensions entre marins avec son contre-maître ou pour guider le navire au gré des flots. Brianna ne s’en plaignait pas. Prendre un peu de distance par rapport à l’homme rendait la traversée moins stressante et elle avait vite constaté qu’il prenait ses fonctions sur le navire très à cœur. Beaucoup trop pour perdre du temps à lui courir après ou à s’amuser avec elle. Si bien que lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés à Philadelphie, après huit jours de voyage, la peur qu’il lui inspirait s’était quelque peu atténuée. Peut-être à tort…

Perchée sur son poste d’observation habituel à l’avant du bateau, Brianna ne perdait pas une miette de l’entrée du _Gloriana_ dans la baie du Delaware. Dans une centaine de kilomètres à peine, ils auraient suffisamment remonté la rivière Delaware, qui marquait la frontière entre l’Etat du même nom, le New Jersey et la Pennsylvanie, et ils atteindraient Philadelphie. Jusque-là, avec ses gratte-ciel et ses monuments historiques, la ville n’avait été à ses yeux qu’une métropole semblable à beaucoup d’autres de la côte Est, mais elle avait maintenant l’opportunité de découvrir la ville dans sa plus pure authenticité. Celle des colons, d’une Amérique qui n’en était encore qu’à ses balbutiements, celle des livres d’Histoire. _Et c’est aussi ici que je saurai ce qu’il adviendra de moi…_ , pensa-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour les frictionner. Il ne faisait pas encore tellement froid pour la saison dans le Nord, mais la température était loin d’être aussi étouffante qu’aux Caraïbes, et elle était toujours aussi légèrement vêtue. Elle devrait trouver quelque chose de plus chaud et de plus acceptable pour les mœurs des villes du Nord, si elle voulait éviter les embrouilles.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsque la voix d’O’Brien dans son dos la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna pour dévisager le second du _Gloriana_ et vit que celui-ci arborait une mine sombre. « Mademoiselle Fraser… Le capitaine m’a chargé de vous ramener à sa cabine. »

 _Hein ?_ Brianna fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Comment ça ? »

« Seulement le temps de l’escale, quelques jours. »

Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Elle n’était pas sûre d’avoir bien entendu. Bonnet comptait l’enfermer jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient repris la mer ? Dans quelques jours ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle arbora un sourire poli et leva l’index en l’air. « Pouvez-vous m’accorder une minute ? Merci. » Sans attendre sa réponse, elle le contourna et se dirigea à pas rapides jusqu’à l’escalier qui montait au pont supérieur. Bonnet se tenait derrière la barre et elle vit ses traits se durcir lorsqu’elle approcha. _Il sait donc déjà que je vais m’énerver… Très bien, on en est là…_ , pensa Brianna en se plantant devant lui, les bras croisés.

« Il est hors de question que je reste enfermée ici », déclara-t-elle avec une expression déterminée.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ? Si je ne te mets pas sous clé, tu t’enfuiras à la première occasion… »

« Je n’ai pas d’argent, pas d’habits convenables et je suis à un millier de kilomètres de ma famille… où est-ce que j’irais, au juste ? »

Il ricana, comme s’il n’en croyait pas un traître mot. « Oh je ne sais pas… me dénoncer à la garde ? »

 _Ah oui, tiens…_ Elle fronça les sourcils et il lut dans son expression qu’elle ne l’avait effectivement pas envisagé… jusqu’à maintenant.

« Je rêve… », maugréa-t-il, « maintenant, j’ai encore plus de raisons de te laisser ici. »

« Mais je n’irai pas voir la garde ! », gémit Brianna, horrifiée par le son de sa propre voix. Elle ressemblait à une gamine de cinq ans qui négocie un dessert contre ses légumes verts. « Je veux juste… j’ai besoin de sortir un peu, j’étouffe. »

« Tu es littéralement au grand air toute la journée. »

« Sortir du _bateau_. Vous n’avez qu’à me faire chaperonner… » Comme il éclatait d’un rire sardonique, elle se reprit : « Ou mieux, je pourrais rester avec vous ! Être votre secrétaire ! »

« Ma quoi ? »

Brianna se mordit la lèvre. Pas sûr que ce métier existe déjà à l’époque. « Vous allez bien vendre votre marchandise quelque part, il y aura forcément des choses à noter, des montants à calculer, un inventaire à compléter… Et pendant que je m’occuperai de tout cela, il ne vous restera plus qu’à… » Elle agita la main vaguement devant elle, sans avoir la moindre idée de comment achever sa phrase. « …faire vos trucs de pirate. »

Bonnet la considéra longuement avec une expression totalement neutre et encore une fois, il était impossible de savoir s’il campait sur ses positions ou s’il accepterait son offre. Dans le dos de Brianna, O’Brien venait de les rejoindre et c’est à lui que le capitaine s’adressa.

« Elle veut m’accompagner chez mes clients… », lâcha-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, en désignant Brianna du doigt.

O’Brien gloussa, comme si c’était la meilleure blague de la journée. « Ce n’est pas un endroit pour une demoiselle… »

« Parce qu’une cabine sordide sur un bateau de contrebandiers, ça l’est ? », railla-t-elle tandis que Bonnet répétait à mi-voix le mot ‘sordide’, comme si ce qualificatif l’avait gravement offensé. O’Brien se contenta d’un haussement de sourcils suggestif mais n’ajouta rien.

« Eh bien, soit… », reprit le capitaine avec un soupir, devant l’air incrédule de son second. « Mais tu devrais trouver une tenue plus adéquate. »

Le visage de Brianna s’éclaira et elle fit aussitôt demi-tour pour descendre à sa cabine, sans voir le regard entendu que Bonnet adressa dans son dos à l’autre Irlandais. Ce n’est que lorsque la porte de la cabine claqua derrière elle, puis que la clé tourna dans la serrure, qu’elle comprit qu’il venait encore de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

 _L’enfoiré… Il veut jouer au plus malin ? Très bien…_ Elle se dirigea vers les portes-fenêtres qui menaient au balcon et vit qu’il n’avait pas retiré la clé. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque l’idée du siècle lui traversa l’esprit.

~o~

Tapie dans l’ombre du balconnet de la cabine, Brianna attendait son heure. Dès que le bateau se serait calé contre le quai, elle pourrait escalader la balustrade, longer la coque et sauter sur le ponton. Passant autour de son cou et d’un bras la sangle d’un sac besace qu’elle avait rempli de papier, du journal de bord, d’un encrier et d’une plume, elle enjamba la balustrade et passa de l’autre côté. Les aspérités sculptées dans le bois du galion étaient largement suffisantes pour faire office de prises d’escalade et elle commença à contourner la poupe du navire par l’extérieur, en prenant soin de ne pas trop regarder en bas. Elle avait troqué sa jupe encombrante pour un pantalon et des bas d’homme, mais l’avait tout de même emportée pour envelopper et protéger la plume et l’encrier dans sa besace. En espérant que ce-dernier soit solidement fermé…

Deux mètres plus bas, le quai se rapprochait doucement et elle descendit encore un peu le long de la coque pour être sûre de ne pas se faire mal en sautant. Lorsqu’elle fut assez près, elle s’agrippa d’une main à une trappe à canon et passa la sangle de la besace par-dessus sa tête de l’autre. Avant de jeter l’objet sur le quai. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle bondissait du navire à son tour pour atterrir durement sur ses pieds. Juste à temps pour voir les marins du _Gloriana_ installer la passerelle qui leur permettrait de décharger le navire. Elle esquissa un sourire victorieux et ramassa sa besace pour en sortir sa jupe et vérifier que l’encrier ne s’était pas brisé dans sa chute.

Deux hommes qui observaient l’arrivée des bateaux au port sifflèrent dans sa direction, tout en lorgnant ostensiblement ses formes et elle grogna. Les années 60 et leur tolérance envers les pantalons féminins lui manquaient terriblement, à cet instant. Elle se détourna d’eux et reporta son attention sur la passerelle déployée. Le jeune Jimmy, descendu sur le quai, la regardait avec une expression d’effroi mêlé d’admiration, tandis que le vieux charpentier à ses côtés maugréait dans sa barbe. Sûrement quelque chose à propos des femmes sur les bateaux. Ou des femmes qui se travestissaient en hommes. Ou les deux. Elle sortit sa jupe de son sac et la passa par-dessus sa tête pour cacher son pantalon. Lorsque l’habit fut en place, elle releva le nez et vit que Bonnet avait rejoint son mousse sur le ponton. Même à une bonne trentaine de mètres de distance, elle voyait ses yeux prêts à sortir de ses orbites. _N’aie pas peur, il ne peut pas te faire de mal devant tout le monde, de toute façon…_ Arborant un sourire triomphant, Brianna passa la sangle de la besace sur son épaule et écarta les bras, avant de s’écrier :

« Bon alors, vous attendez quoi ? »

Et sans autre forme de procès, elle tourna les talons et partit en direction de la ville.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bon, inutile de préciser que Bonnet va être légèrement énervé après cet acte de désobéissance fâcheux ! xD Et Brianna pourrait même en payer cher les conséquences, mais pas comme elle pourrait l’imaginer…. J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à lundi prochain pour la suite !**

**Xérès**


	4. Dh’èirich mi moch, b' fheàrr nach do dh’èirich

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction, j’espère qu’il vous plaira ! Rappelez-vous, nous avions laissé Brianna quitter le navire sous le regard médusé de Bonnet, mais celui-ci n’a certainement pas dit son dernier mot…**

**Comme toujours, n’hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire après votre lecture, ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir ! :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOo**

  1. _Dh’èirich mi moch, b' fheàrr nach do dh’èirich_ (I got up early, it would have been better not to)



Avec un sourire ravi, Brianna balaya les docks du regard et la ville au-delà. De tous les quais qui s’étendaient sur des kilomètres le long de la Delaware, Bonnet avait amarré sur celui-ci, à deux cent mètres à peine de la Christ Church dont elle distinguait le clocher et les briques d’un rouge flamboyant caractéristique. La présence de l’église épiscopalienne droit devant elle ne pouvait signifier qu’une seule chose : quelques centaines de mètres plus loin au cœur de la ville, se trouvait la Pennsylvania State House, où serait signée la Déclaration d’Indépendance des États-Unis dans six petites années, puis la Constitution ultérieurement, et qui deviendrait l’Independance Hall, l’un des monuments les plus emblématiques de l’Histoire de la nation. Elle mourait d’envie de s’y rendre mais un bruit de bottes qui se rapprochait dangereusement lui rappela qu’elle aurait peu de chances de faire du tourisme.

« Je croyais avoir été clair… », siffla Bonnet en la tirant par le coude pour la forcer à le regarder, mais Brianna était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner. Décision qu’elle regretta presque en voyant tous les feux de l’Enfer danser dans les prunelles de l’Irlandais.

« Vous m’avez dit de trouver une tenue plus adéquate pour sortir, c’est ce que j’ai fait… »

« Et quand Monsieur O’Brien a verrouillé la porte de la cabine, l’idée que j’avais abusé de ta naïveté ne t’a pas traversé l’esprit ? » Ses yeux étaient devenus plus sombres qu’une forêt par une nuit sans lune, mais il avait toutefois baissé d’un ton en voyant quelques personnes se retourner dans leur direction.

« Verrouillé ? Oh, je n’avais même pas remarqué… », murmura-t-elle avec une lenteur exaspérante. La pression qu’il exerçait sur son bras s’accentua et elle tenta de se dégager, en vain. « Si vous me faites quoi que ce soit, je hurle. »

« Tout va bien, mademoiselle ? », fit un homme en les dévisageant tous les deux avec méfiance. Il portait un tablier en cuir de forgeron et un marteau de titan dans sa main droite, ce qui n’échappa pas à Bonnet.

Brianna défia le pirate du regard de faire quoi que ce soit qui la pousse à mettre sa menace à exécution, mais comme il restait agréablement muet face à l’énorme outil, elle secoua la tête en souriant.

« Ce n’est rien, monsieur. Je vous remercie de votre prévenance… Un simple désaccord entre nous… »

Le forgeron jeta un dernier regard mauvais en direction de Bonnet et se détourna. Le pirate attendit qu’il soit à bonne distance pour s’adresser de nouveau à elle. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux, au juste ? »

« Rien ! Seulement… pouvoir sortir, voir autre chose que la mer et des voiles, marcher autrement qu’en tournant en rond », énuméra-t-elle avec un regard suppliant. « Je ne vous dérangerai pas et je ferai tout le travail écrit à votre place… » Il plissa les yeux. « … S’il-vous-plaît… » Pas de réaction. « Pitié ? »

Un léger sourire agita la commissure de ses lèvres. « Supplie-moi », murmura-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

« Je-vous-en-supplie », lâcha-t-elle sur un ton monocorde, comme si elle récitait une leçon ennuyeuse.

Il esquissa un rictus insatisfait et sans prévenir, l’attrapa par les hanches pour l’attirer contre lui. « Mieux que ça… Essaie d’y mettre le ton. »

« Je peux aussi le dire en criant très très très fort… », le menaça-t-elle en tentant de mettre un maximum de distance entre leurs deux visages, mais il enserrait sa taille aussi étroitement que du lierre autour d’un tronc d’arbre.

Il s’apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose lorsque deux vieilles femmes passèrent près d’eux en leur lançant des regards venimeux. « Les jeunes filles n’ont plus aucune tenue de nos jours… », s’exclama l’une d’entre elles en jetant une œillade méprisante en direction de Brianna, comme si c’était de sa faute si elle était engluée à un pirate sanguinaire.

« Les vieilles non plus, visiblement », rétorqua Brianna, piquée au vif. Les bouches des deux commères s’ouvrirent pour former deux « O » scandalisés, en parfaite synchronisation, et alors qu’elle les fusillait du regard, elle sentit Bonnet la libérer de son étreinte.

« Essayons de ne pas trop nous faire remarquer, si tu veux bien… », marmonna-t-il en la tirant par le bras pour se fondre dans la foule, jusque dans une ruelle non loin de là.

« Ça dépend… Je peux venir ou pas ? »

Il la poussa quelque peu violemment en arrière jusqu’à ce que son dos heurte le mur du bâtiment le plus proche. « Tu exiges beaucoup et tu donnes peu, Brianna Fraser… Je me demande encore comment j’ai pu tolérer ça presque dix jours. »

« Je vous offre un trésor sur un plateau, ça ne vous suffit pas ? »

« Pour l’instant, ce trésor est une chimère. Il est bien moins concret à mes yeux que ceci… » Joignant le geste à la parole, il empoigna à nouveau ses hanches pour attirer Brianna contre lui. La jeune femme retint son souffle un instant. Maintenant qu’ils étaient de nouveau à terre, loin de l’attention constante qu’exigeait l’océan, il recommençait à se montrer avide de chair fraîche. Il y avait définitivement deux Stephen Bonnet : celui de la terre et celui de la mer. Elle n’osait se demander lequel des deux elle préférait.

« Les chimères ne sont-elles pas la nourriture de l’âme ? », murmura-t-elle, parcourue d’un frisson lorsque les mains de Bonnet glissèrent en direction de ses fesses.

« Ce serait supposer que j’en ai une… »

Comme pour vérifier ses dires, Brianna plongea ses iris bleus dans les siens, à la recherche de la moindre trace d’une éventuelle conscience. Mais elle ne rencontra rien d’autre que du vert, intense, hypnotique, à la manière du regard de Kaa, le serpent du Livre de la Jungle, qu’elle avait vu au cinéma avec sa mère un an avant qu’elle ne reparte dans le passé. Comme dans un film au ralenti, elle vit le visage de Bonnet se rapprocher du sien, et se trouva incapable de bouger. _Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?_ , fit une voix dans sa tête, mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Elle sentit les doigts du pirate s’enfoncer plus profondément encore dans la chair de sa taille, comme pour la dissuader de tenter de s’échapper. Le souffle de Bonnet caressa sa joue et elle se tendit comme un arc, se préparant à ce qu’il s’empare de ses lèvres pour les dévorer.

Mais au lieu de ça, il se pencha un peu plus et murmura contre son oreille : « Je croyais que tu devais crier… »

Les paupières de Brianna se rouvrirent d’un coup et elle réalisa que ses lèvres s’étaient entrouvertes sans le vouloir, comme pour l’inviter à l’embrasser. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle s’écarta brusquement et comprit à son air goguenard, qu’il avait encore joué avec ses nerfs. Il voulait jouer ? Très bien… Elle plissa les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à émettre le hurlement le plus strident de toute sa vie.

Les premières notes étaient à peine sorties de sa bouche que le pirate avait plaqué une main dessus, jetant des regards inquiets en direction des docks, où quelques personnes s’étaient retournées, cherchant des yeux qui avait pu crier de la sorte. Les doigts bâillonnant toujours Brianna, il l’emporta un peu plus loin dans la ruelle en grommelant.

« D’accord, d’accord… mais par Danu, ferme-la ! »

Il sentit les vibrations contre la paume de sa main cesser et l’écarta doucement, prêt à la faire taire à la seconde où elle émettrait de nouveau le moindre bruit. Mais Brianna se contentait de le dévisager avec un sourire triomphant.

~o~

Ils avaient longé le port un moment, puis s’étaient enfoncés dans un enchevêtrement de ruelles sombres jusqu’à une impasse, au fond de laquelle se trouvait une porte cochère délabrée. Des clameurs parvenaient de l’intérieur, principalement des voix d’hommes, survoltés et probablement alcoolisés.

« Où sommes-nous ? », demanda Brianna avec méfiance. Mais Bonnet ne lui répondit pas et poussa la porte pour s’engouffrer à l’intérieur.

Une véritable foule s’entassait au-delà de l’entrée de ce qui ressemblait à une cour intérieure, bordée de bâtiments mal en point et ouverts aux quatre vents. Dans le fond de la cour, un attroupement s’était formé autour d’un spectacle qui semblait se trouver au sol, car tous les regards étaient tournés vers un point bas au centre de leur cercle. Des hurlements d’encouragement ou de désespoir fusaient tout autour d’eux et lorsque le cri strident d’une volaille en colère perça l’atmosphère, Brianna comprit qu’il devait s’agir d’un combat de coqs. Des tables proposaient çà et là de disputer quelques sommes d’argent aux cartes, d’autres de l’opium et des pipes pour le fumer, de l’alcool de contrebande et autres stocks de tabac. N’ayant côtoyé que des hommes depuis un long moment, Brianna mit une bonne minute à réaliser qu’elle devait être la seule femme à la ronde. Ah non, correction. Il y en avait quatre autres un peu plus loin, mais elles étaient attachées à un anneau fiché dans un mur, attendant d’être vendues.

Bonnet avait vu son regard et se pencha vers elle avec une expression qui lui disait clairement ‘je t’avais prévenue’. « Bienvenue dans mon monde, fillette… »

La jeune femme tenta de reprendre un peu de sa superbe en arborant une expression neutre, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être dérangée par ce qu’elle voyait tout autour d’elle. L’endroit était un cloaque dont la seule utilité visible était de vendre, acheter, parier ou jouer tout ce que l’on pouvait trouver de plus douteux ou d’illégal sur la planète. Un des étals sur sa gauche attira son regard et elle se figea. Des feuilles, des graines et des fleurs d’un végétal que les jeunes des années 60 ne connaissaient que trop bien s’étalaient sur sa surface, vendues par un latino à l’allure douteuse, qui vantait les mérites de son produit à un client circonspect.

« Celui-ci est bien meilleur que ce que les Espagnols cultivaient au Chili jusqu’à présent. Ce sont les sauvages qui le font pousser en Virginie, sur les berges du fleuve Potomac… »

 _Les natifs_ , corrigea mentalement Brianna en scrutant le chanvre avec un sourire. La dernière fois qu’elle avait fumé du cannabis remontait à sa première année de fac et elle avait tellement été malade par la suite qu’elle n’avait jamais recommencé. Sa colocataire, Gayle, avait dû ‘emprunter’ une brouette au jardinier du campus pour la ramener jusqu’à leur chambre.

« Viens par-là, ce n’est pas exactement quelque chose pour les dames… », fit Bonnet en la tirant par le bras au milieu de la foule d’hommes.

Elle faillit lui dire qu’elle en avait déjà testé mais résista à l’envie de lui rabattre le caquet. Un concert de hurlements dans le fond de la cour signala que l’un des coqs avait manifestement perdu le combat et quelques sacs de pièces passèrent de mains en mains, tandis qu’on évacuait la malheureuse volaille en direction sûrement de la « cuisine ».

Bonnet entraîna Brianna dans l’un des bâtiments, jouant des coudes entre les visiteurs pour se frayer un chemin jusqu’à un salon, plus calme et semblait-il plus raffiné. Les hommes qui s’y trouvaient étaient moins nombreux, plus propres sur eux, voire carrément bourgeois pour certains, et elle comprit qu’elle avait là affaire à des distributeurs plus qu’à des consommateurs.

« Ah, Monsieur Bonnet, vous voilà enfin… et en charmante compagnie ? », fit l’un des hommes, en se tournant aussitôt vers Brianna pour s’incliner devant elle. Il avait une quarantaine d’années, des cheveux courts et sombres, et son visage portait encore les marques d’une forme sévère d’acné juvénile. Il aurait pu ressembler à un parfait gentleman si seulement son sourire atteignait ses petits yeux perçants. « Charles MacNamara, propriétaire de cet établissement. »

« Brianna Fraser », se présenta-t-elle en faisant une rapide révérence. _Encore un Irlandais_ , ajouta-t-elle intérieurement, _une vraie mafia…_

« Mademoiselle est ma… », Bonnet jeta un regard hésitant en direction de Brianna, puis se reprit : « Ma secrétaire. »

« Ah ! », s’esclaffa l’homme en hochant la tête. « Toutes mes félicitations, dans ce cas. Les secrétaires sont un signe extérieur de réussite. Bien que je sois plus habitué à voir des hommes remplir cette fonction… »

« Croyez-moi, ce qu’il lui manque pour égaler un homme en intelligence, elle le compense largement par la ruse… et une agaçante détermination… », railla Bonnet avec un rictus narquois. Brianna fit de son mieux pour ne pas le fusiller du regard et adressa un sourire éclatant à MacNamara.

« Tout dépend quel homme on cherche à égaler… la tâche est plus difficile avec certains que pour d’autres… » , acheva-t-elle en regardant le pirate droit dans les yeux.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du sourire de Bonnet de flancher légèrement tandis qu’il dardait sur elle ses iris furieux. Toutefois, l’homme en face d’elle sembla trouver sa remarque hilarante et c’est entre deux éclats de rire qu’il les invita à s’asseoir à une table un peu plus loin. Brianna ouvrit sa besace et en sortit immédiatement une feuille de papier, le journal, l’encrier et la plume, sous le regard effaré de Bonnet. Il ne s’attendait clairement pas à ce qu’elle ait emporté tout cela et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l’air de jubiler.

« Avez-vous la cargaison de whisky et de tabac que je vous avais commandée ? », commença le propriétaire en se tournant vers Bonnet, qui acquiesça. « Et les armes ? »

« Tout sera déposé dans les prochaines heures à l’endroit habituel, en échange du montant dont nous avons convenu… »

Brianna ouvrit le journal de bord en silence et remonta quelques pages, avant de trouver une des dernières commandes inscrites à l’intérieur au nom de McN. Ses yeux faillirent lui sortir des orbites et elle cacha son étonnement derrière une brève quinte de toux. « Excusez-moi… Un montant de trois cent mille livres sterling, c’est bien ça ? »

Elle vit Bonnet froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils avec une expression amusée, mais il se contenta d’acquiescer. MacNamara leva une main en direction d’un homme à la mine patibulaire, qui attendait dans un coin de la pièce. L’homme opina du chef en silence et disparut dans le couloir.

« Je pense reprendre à quelques choses près la même quantité de whisky et d’armes pour notre prochaine rencontre, mais votre tabac importé est devenu trop cher… » Voyant les traits de Bonnet se durcir à sa remarque, il leva une main en signe d’apaisement. « Comprenez-moi, mon ami, la Virginie produit désormais du tabac en quantités phénoménales. Rien que sur l’année 1769, ils en ont sorti pour soixante-sept millions de livres sterlings, exporté dans le monde entier. _Soixante-sept millions_ … »

Brianna baissa le nez et entreprit de recopier les quantités de whisky et d’armes sur sa feuille de papier. Elle avait appris à ses dépens qu’elle ne devait pas toucher au journal de bord.

« Mais vous êtes un partenaire de longue date, monsieur Bonnet… Et je comprends que mon tabac représentait une part non négligeable de nos échanges », reprit l’Irlandais. « C’est pourquoi j’aimerais savoir si vous étiez au fait des nouveaux produits qui circulent depuis peu dans nos contrées… Deux hommes ont ramené des plantes intéressantes en provenance des colonies espagnoles, mais c’est un marché encore… confidentiel, je dirais. L’opium et le chanvre sont monnaie courante dans le Pacifique, mais encore rares ici. »

« Je dois me renseigner, mais ce n’est pas vraiment le genre de commerce auquel je me suis livré jusqu’à présent… »

Brianna fronça les sourcils. Autant elle nourrissait une certaine tolérance à l’égard de la marijuana, pour son côté récréatif, mais elle n’avait que trop souvent lu dans les romans du dix-neuvième siècle les ravages causés par l’opium, notamment en Europe. Si elle pouvait ne serait-ce que sauver quelques vies sur ce continent en orientant leur trafic dans une direction moins funeste, ce serait déjà ça de gagné.

« Me permettez-vous de faire une suggestion, monsieur MacNamara ? », s’interposa-t-elle avec une expression inquiète. A voir la tête de Bonnet, elle en déduisit que _lui_ ne lui permettait pas du tout, mais son client sembla aussi étonné que charmé par son intervention et acquiesça avec un sourire curieux.

« L’opium est une substance extrêmement puissante, au point que l’empereur chinois a tenté de le bannir pour le bien de son peuple qui en abusait. En vain, malheureusement. Les consommateurs deviennent vite dépendants, amorphes, incapables de se lever ne serait-ce que pour se nourrir… Les fumeries d’opium sont des mouroirs et je ne pense pas qu’il soit bon pour le commerce de tuer sa clientèle à moyen terme… » Elle chassa son air sérieux pour le remplacer d’un sourire et reprit : « Le chanvre en revanche, est beaucoup moins dangereux et peut également être utilisé pour soulager certains maux. Il peut être fumé, infusé et même mélangé à de la nourriture, les possibilités sont multiples. Et ça pousse comme du chiendent en Virginie… », ajouta-t-elle avec un léger hochement de tête.

MacNamara la dévisageait, absolument conquis et éclata d’un rire franc. « C’est une perle que vous vous êtes trouvé là, Bonnet… Va pour le chanvre, dans ce cas. Une commande de dix mille sterlings suffira pour une première fois. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Brianna plongea la plume dans l’encrier et ajouta une nouvelle ligne à sa liste.

« Aucun problème en mer ni au port ? », demanda MacNamara en se tournant de nouveau vers le pirate.

« Pas le moindre. »

« Cela risque de ne pas durer, une nouvelle guerre se prépare… », déclara l’autre sur un ton sentencieux. « Les Anglais deviennent nerveux, la plupart des produits français sont interdits depuis la fin de la guerre de Sept Ans, on nous accable de taxes pour renflouer les caisses de la Couronne… Vos chargements me sont précieux, et ils le seront aussi pour les patriotes, de plus en plus nombreux ici à Philadelphie… J’aimerais donc m’assurer que vous ne disparaîtrez pas à l’autre bout du monde au moment critique… »

« Les guerres sont une aubaine pour ma profession : des tas de gens se retrouvent à vouloir acheter n’importe quoi à n’importe quel prix… », lâcha joyeusement Bonnet, sans voir le regard légèrement méprisant de Brianna.

« Je vais considérer cela comme une bonne nouvelle pour moi… », s’esclaffa son client, avant d’agiter une nouvelle fois la main en direction d’un autre homme, assis à une table voisine. Brianna se demanda vaguement si tous les hommes de la pièce étaient à son service et regarda l’homme de main approcher en silence. « Mademoiselle Fraser, ce fut un véritable plaisir de faire votre connaissance et de bénéficier de vos conseils avisés… Laissez-moi vous offrir quelque chose… » Il se tourna vers son sbire. « Malcolm, emmenez mademoiselle Fraser à l’étage pour qu’elle se choisisse un présent… »

« Ce n’est vraiment pas nécessaire », fit poliment Brianna en secouant la tête.

« J’insiste. » Joignant le geste à la parole, il saisit la main de la jeune femme et la porta à ses lèvres avec élégance. Brianna se sentit rougir comme une adolescente et entendit distinctement Bonnet faire claquer sa langue contre son palais avec agacement. Rassemblant ses affaires dans sa besace, elle se leva et suivit ledit Malcolm au premier étage, où étaient stockés des bijoux et des étoffes par centaines, probablement volés sur des navires marchands. Après un regard inquisiteur en direction de l’homme de main, celui-ci tendit la main vers les étals pour l’inviter à se servir. Elle s’avança prudemment, se faufilant entre les hommes et les femmes qui se pressaient autour des marchandises avec intérêt. Une collection de bijoux impressionnante se trouvait à quelques mètres et elle faillit pousser un cri de joie. Si elle voulait un jour rentrer à son époque, elle devait conserver une pierre précieuse avec elle, un tribut que le temps exigeait pour voyager. N’étant pas certaine que Bonnet lui laisse quoi que ce soit du trésor qu’ils trouveraient, elle devait assurer le coup. Elle n’aurait qu’à la cacher jusqu’au jour où elle aurait l’occasion de repartir…

Elle longea un moment les tables, délaissant les énormes colliers à plusieurs étages, trop voyants, les bracelets larges et inconfortables ou les châtelaines inutiles puisqu’elle n’avait pas de clés à y accrocher. Elle commençait à désespérer lorsqu’elle le vit. Dans un coin, ignoré de tous certainement en raison de sa simplicité, se trouvait un joli ras-du-cou en velours noir. En son centre, un petit anneau d’argent soutenait un pendentif en émeraude. L’émeraude elle-même était finement taillée et entourée d’un châssis en argent pour former un trèfle irlandais. Elle réprima un ricanement, tant cette trouvaille était de circonstance. Elle saisit le ruban de velours entre ses doigts et effleura la pierre d’un vert profond. Facile à ranger dans un endroit discret, elle pourrait éviter que Bonnet ne le lui prenne. Il n’avait même pas à savoir qu’elle l’avait prise. Elle descendrait en prétendant n’avoir rien trouvé à son goût…

C’était sans compter le trop serviable Malcolm qui lui prit délicatement le bijou des mains pour le nouer autour de son cou, malgré ses protestations. « Monsieur MacNamara voudra voir son cadeau porté, mademoiselle. Et si je puis me permettre, c’est un excellent choix… »

Brianna lui sourit poliment mais ne dit rien. Elle devrait trouver un autre moyen de faire disparaître le pendentif un peu plus tard… et espérer que Bonnet oublie son existence. Ils redescendirent au salon, où les deux Irlandais sirotaient un verre de whisky. La discussion semblait tendue mais le visage de MacNamara s’éclaira immédiatement en voyant revenir la jeune femme. « Magnifique… », commenta-t-il en se levant et elle lui sourit. « Je dois dire que d’ordinaire les bijoux subliment les femmes… mais dans votre cas, c’est vous qui sublimez le bijou, ma chère. »

« N’exagérons rien… », marmonna Bonnet en se levant à son tour, tout en finissant son whisky d’un trait. « Un choix intéressant, malgré tout… »

« Mon ami », reprit le receleur en lui tendant sa main droite, que Bonnet serra. « A ce soir, pour la transaction. En attendant, je vous souhaite à vous… », il se tourna vers Brianna, « et à ma nouvelle meilleure amie… une excellente journée. »

Brianna le salua d’un mouvement gracieux de la tête, avant que Bonnet ne l’attrape de nouveau par le bras pour retourner en direction de la cour.

« De quoi parliez-vous avant que j’arrive ? », demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Rien. » Il baissa les yeux sur son cou, avec une expression railleuse. « Un message à faire passer ? »

« Calmez-vous, ce n’est qu’un trèfle… »

« Si tu le dis… »

Elle roula des yeux et s’apprêtait à lui rappeler qu’il n’était pas le centre du monde, lorsqu’une main épaisse saisit son autre bras et tira violemment dessus. Brianna grimaça et leva les yeux en direction de l’homme qui venait de l’attraper. Celui-ci ressemblait d’ailleurs plus à un ours qu’à un homme, avec une masse inextricable de longs cheveux bruns et sales qui se mêlait à une barbe de la même couleur et presque de la même propreté. Ses mains étaient quant à elles aussi larges que des raquettes de tennis.

« Combien pour une heure ? », demanda abruptement l’homme à Bonnet.

« Je ne la loue pas… », gronda-t-il à l’attention de l’homme, qui renonçait pourtant à lâcher la jeune fille, avant d’ajouter : « Pas encore, du moins… », s’attirant un regard mauvais de la rousse.

Mais l’homme tenait bon et cela coupa toute envie de plaisanter à Bonnet, qui sortit un long couteau de son ceinturon. L’ours lâcha prise comme par magie et recula, les mains levées en guise d’apaisement. Bonnet rengaina sa lame avec un air satisfait et empoigna de nouveau Brianna pour l’emmener hors du tripot. Sans se douter une seule seconde qu’ils étaient suivis.

~o~

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, Brianna reposa ses couverts dans son assiette vide et se laissa retomber dans son siège. Après avoir rendu visite à d’autres clients, Bonnet l’avait ramenée au bateau et à la nuit tombée, était parti honorer ses transactions dans des lieux plus discrets que les docks. Lorsque Jimmy et quelques jeunes marins, qui n’étaient pas de garde ou déjà endormis, avaient proposé un vrai repas chaud dans un pub non loin de là, elle les avait suivis sans hésitation.

« Ça change du hareng et de la morue, pas vrai ? », demanda gaiement Jimmy en achevant sa part de tourte à la viande.

« J’adorerais en reprendre, mais je vais exploser… » Elle bâilla longuement, la nourriture et l’alcool qui empesaient son estomac lui donnant à présent envie de se rouler en boule et de dormir une semaine entière.

L’aubergiste s’avança avec un sourire ravi, leur petit groupe remplissait la moitié de sa salle à lui tout seul, et il ne cessait de rallonger la note en leur proposant toujours plus à boire et à manger. Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle : « Pour digérer et alléger les estomacs, j’ai un petit alcool de poire que produit mon beau-frère dans le New-Jersey, vous m’en direz des nouvelles ! » Sans attendre confirmation, il remplit les petits verres de chacun, dont celui de Brianna, qui gonfla les joues et roula des yeux sous les rires du jeune Jimmy. L’homme leur avait fait déjà goûter chaque alcool produit par les différents membres de sa famille et les pommettes de Brianna avaient pris une couleur rosée à peu près entre le vin du cousin français et la prune du grand-père.

« Si tu n’en veux pas… », commença le jeune garçon, mais Brianna s’empara aussitôt de son verre et le leva en l’air.

« _Sláinte_ ! », lança-t-elle en direction de l’aubergiste, bientôt imitée par les marins hilares. La poire lui brûla le gosier, puis l’œsophage, jusqu’à l’estomac et elle grimaça. « Je crois que je préférais la prune… »

« Je peux aller vous la chercher, si vous voulez ! », s’écria l’aubergiste tout en resservant les autres marins en poire.

« Non merci, ça va aller… », s’esclaffa Jimmy en confisquant le verre de Brianna. « Le capitaine va nous tuer si on la ramène ivre morte. »

« Ah, si c’est la femme du capitaine, alors… »

« Je ne suis pas sa femme ! », protesta Brianna avec véhémence en reprenant son verre des mains de Jimmy. Une seconde plus tard, l’aubergiste l’avait à nouveau rempli de poire. Ou de prune. _Boarf, un fruit est un fruit…_ , pensa-t-elle en gobant la moitié du verre. En vérité, l’absence de Bonnet détendait tout le monde, aussi bien elle que les marins qui pouvaient se permettre d’écumer les bars et de relâcher la pression accumulée en mer. Bien qu’elle ait fait la connaissance de quelques-uns durant leur traversée, ils étaient tous bien trop occupés pour faire la causette une fois sur les flots. Mais à terre, le copieux repas et l’abondance d’alcool avaient délié les langues, et elle avait découvert avec plaisir que le groupe des plus jeunes, dont faisait partie Jimmy, était d’excellente compagnie. Le plus âgé de leur bande devait être O’Brien, qui approchait de ses vingt-cinq ans. Tous les autres étaient restés sur le bateau, préférant récupérer le manque de sommeil accumulé en mer plutôt que d’accompagner les jeunes en ville.

« Vrai ! C’est pas sa femme, c’est sa carotte ! », railla un des matelots, dénommé Boyle.

« Sa carotte ? », répétèrent l’aubergiste et Brianna à l’unisson.

Comme tous les autres s’esclaffaient, Jimmy vint à leur secours et expliqua, avec un sourire désolé à l’attention de Brianna : « Les gens normaux, quand ils vont au marché, ils ramènent des fruits, des légumes, de la viande. Le capitaine… il vous a ramenée, vous », expliqua-t-il tandis qu’O’Brien, tendait un bras pour tirer doucement sur une boucle rousse de Brianna.

« Alors, les gars vous ont appelée la Carotte… » Nouveaux rires.

Brianna hocha la tête avec une grimace. « Fabuleux… merci… merci beaucoup… »

Une bonne heure s’écoula encore avant qu’ils ne se décident finalement à prendre congé de l’aubergiste, laissant derrière eux une quantité non négligeable de livres sterlings. De gros nuages venus de l’océan avaient obscurci le ciel nocturne, ne laissant même pas une chance à la lune de se montrer et tout Philadelphie était plongé dans un noir d’encre. Le petit groupe venait de tourner au coin de la rue pour reprendre la direction des docks lorsque Brianna réalisa en frissonnant qu’elle avait oublié sa veste et après avoir prévenu Jimmy, fit demi-tour pour regagner la taverne. Le vêtement récupéré, elle reprenait sa route en sens inverse lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent dans la ruelle sombre. Elle se retourna, s’attendant à voir Jimmy ou un autre des marins, mais elle se trompait.

Elle n’eut que le temps de pousser un hurlement strident avant que le géant hirsute, qui avait voulu la louer pour une heure chez MacNamara, la terrasse d’un violent coup de poing au visage. L’instant d’après, elle sombrait dans l’inconscience.

Lorsque ses yeux papillonnèrent, la première chose qu’elle sentit fut la douleur dans sa joue gauche et dans sa nuque. Elle poussa un grognement et ouvrit les yeux. Tout lui était familier autour d’elle et elle comprit rapidement qu’elle se trouvait dans la cabine de Bonnet, à bord du _Gloriana_. Que s’était-il passé ? Elle se souvenait être sortie manger avec les jeunes matelots, avoir bien mangé et bu… Mais la douleur qu’elle ressentait n’avait rien à voir avec une gueule de bois. Brianna se redressa sur son séant et une douleur lancinante dans son cerveau lui rappela l’énorme poing velu qui s’était abattu sur sa joue, la plongeant dans le noir complet. Elle porta une main à sa pommette et poussa un gémissement. Toute la zone était douloureuse au toucher et elle supposa qu’un énorme hématome devait s’étendre sur une bonne moitié de son visage.

La bonne nouvelle, c’était qu’elle se trouvait malgré tout sur le bateau de Bonnet, quelqu’un avait donc empêché son agresseur de lui nuire et l’avait ramenée saine et sauve. Avec des gestes mesurés et lents, elle se mit debout, tentant d’ignorer la migraine qui la terrassait. Elle quitta la cabine à petits pas, suivant la main courante de la coursive, et des éclats de voix furieux lui parvinrent de l’extérieur. Elle grimpa les escaliers vers l’entrepont et se figea lorsque ses yeux arrivèrent suffisamment haut pour voir ce qu’il s’y passait. Son agresseur était à genoux près du garde-fou, les mains liées dans le dos et le visage tuméfié. Il n’était pas le seul à arborer de jolies couleurs, toutefois. Le jeune Jimmy et quelques autres matelots avec qui elle avait passé la soirée se tenaient comme au garde-à-vous, leurs yeux noircis, leurs nez sanguinolents et leurs lèvres fendues. Ils semblaient s’être battus comme de beaux diables contre leur adversaire, mais celui-ci était si gigantesque qu’il avait certainement fallu une demi-douzaine d’hommes pour le maîtriser.

Cependant, les hurlements de colère ne venaient ni d’eux, ni de leur prisonnier, mais de Bonnet qui faisait les cent pas entre le type agenouillé au sol et les deux rangées de matelots raides comme des piquets.

« … me suivre, s’en prendre à _mes_ hommes, il faut être sacrément culotté… ou stupide... » Il pivota, repassant devant ses marins. « Remarquez, pas plus stupide que pour emmener _ma_ propriété dîner en ville, pendant que j’ai le dos tourné… »

Brianna vit O’Brien serrer les dents quand les cris furieux de son capitaine passèrent un peu trop près de son tympan droit. Nouveau demi-tour. Bonnet était revenu près du prisonnier.

« Je suis désolé, mon capitaine », commença O’Brien, dont le nez saignait encore, maculant sa chemise de gouttelettes écarlates. « Ça ne se repr- »

Avant que le second n’ait pu achever sa phrase, Bonnet avait dégainé son couteau et tranché la gorge du kidnappeur, qui s’effondra sur le pont dans un gargouillis immonde. Brianna sursauta et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Aucun marin n’avait bougé d’un pouce, malgré la violence du geste et c’est à peine s’ils osèrent baisser les yeux pour assister aux derniers soubresauts de vie qui agitaient le moribond.

Depuis l’escalier, Brianna tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du flot de sang qui se déversait progressivement de la plaie béante, jusque sur les planches du pont.

« Jetez-moi ça à l’eau… », gronda Bonnet en faisant un signe de la main à deux de ses hommes, lesquels s’exécutèrent prestement, basculant le corps inerte par-dessus le bastingage. Il percuta la surface avec un claquement sonore, puis le silence retomba dans la nuit. C’est cet instant que choisit le pied de Brianna pour glisser du rebord de la marche sur laquelle elle était en suspension pour venir frapper durement la marche inférieure. Plusieurs marins se retournèrent, mais elle ne leur prêta aucune attention. Bonnet avait fait volte-face et son expression glaciale, presque inhumaine, la frappa de plein fouet. Ce qu’elle avait devant elle à présent n’était pas un homme, mais une bête. Sanguinaire, dangereuse, indomptable. Elle avait été stupide de penser qu’elle parviendrait à le convaincre de la laisser partir. La fausse douceur et l’intérêt qu’il lui portait n’étaient certainement que sa façon à lui de jouer avec sa proie. _Les hommes comme lui ne laissent fuir personne…_

Sans attendre, elle dévala de nouveau l’escalier et remonta le couloir aussi vite que ses jambes flageolantes le lui permettaient. Mais il l’avait prise en chasse et alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à refermer la porte de la cabine derrière elle, il repoussa le panneau de toutes ses forces, la faisant reculer de deux bons mètres en arrière.

« Vous l’avez tué… », gémit-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes. « Juste comme ça, vous l’avez tué… »

« Il s’en est pris à mes hommes… », feula-t-il en avançant lentement vers elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs. « Il était en train de t’emmener… »

« Vous lui avez tranché la gorge… »

« Sept de mes plus solides marins se sont blessés pour te sortir de là et c’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

Les reins de Brianna heurtèrent la table au centre de la pièce et elle cessa de reculer, tremblante. Une seconde plus tard, Bonnet avait glissé une main dans les cheveux roux de la jeune femme pour amener son front contre le sien.

« Je t’avais pourtant dit de rester sur ce foutu bateau mais tu n’as jamais voulu m’écouter… »

« Ce n’est pas ma faute… », gémit Brianna, tandis qu’il resserrait douloureusement ses doigts sur son crâne.

« Tu insinues que ce serait la faute de mes hommes ? »

« NON ! », s’écria-t-elle avec véhémence. Elle étouffa un sanglot. « C’est la faute de _cet_ homme. C’est lui qui m’a attaquée, ce n’est pas parce que je suis sortie ou que votre équipage a fauté. C’est lui et lui seul ! »

« Il a donc mérité son sort. »

« Personne ne mérite une telle mort… »

« As-tu pensé une seule seconde à ce qu’il te serait arrivé si aucun d’eux n’était venu à ton secours, hein ? Y-as-tu seulement réfléchi, mon cœur ? », cracha-t-il avec colère. Sans attendre sa réponse, il passa ses mains derrière ses cuisses et l’assit sur la surface de la table, avant de remonter sa jupe le long de ses jambes. La sensation de ses mains sur sa peau nue lui rappela qu’elle avait quitté son pantalon peu avant le dîner pour ne garder que sa jupe et être plus à l’aise. Grossière erreur, manifestement. Elle tenta de resserrer ses cuisses, mais il s’était glissé entre elles et la maintenait fermement. « Quelque chose me dit que, contrairement à moi, il n’aurait rien écouté de ton petit numéro de vierge effarouchée… Il t’aurait prise comme une catin et laissée pour morte dans le caniveau… »

La colère s’emparait à présent de Brianna. Était-il en train de lui suggérer de le remercier pour son traitement ‘exemplaire’ envers elle ? Qu’elle lui décerne une médaille et l’appelle son héros ? Oubliait-il qu’il l’avait achetée pour son seul plaisir et retenue prisonnière depuis lors ? Folle de rage, elle plissa les yeux et avança lentement son visage vers le sien. « Ça vous aurait tué… que quelqu’un d’autre y arrive avant vous, pas vrai… ? », murmura-t-elle avec un rictus méprisant.

La situation avait totalement dérapé. Brianna en avait pleinement conscience mais ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l’arrêter. Pire, elle n’en avait aucune envie. La violence de la scène, associée à dix jours de frustration accumulée à être retenue prisonnière sur un bateau, s’éloignant de plus en plus de ses parents, privée de ses droits les plus élémentaires, tout cela ressortait maintenant en une rage froide, faisant fi de tout instinct de conservation. Elle brûlait d’envie de le pousser à bout, de voir jusqu’où elle pourrait aller, se délecter de l’incrédulité sur son visage face à une femme qui lui tenait tête comme jamais. Mais sa question avait tendu l’intégralité du corps de Bonnet, qui la dévisageait avec un mélange de colère et d’excitation, ses mains serrées sur ses hanches à les briser. Et contre l’intérieur de sa cuisse droite, un renflement dans le pantalon du pirate lui indiqua que plus encore que de la rage, son comportement rebelle provoquait en lui un désir certain.

« Si vous avez si peur que je disparaisse… Surveillez-moi vous-même… Mais je ne me laisserai pas enfermer juste pour vous éviter de souffrir de la _concurrence_ … »

Il la fusilla du regard et tira sur ses cheveux pour lui rejeter la tête en arrière. « J’ai été manifestement beaucoup trop clément avec toi, au point que tu as oublié qui commande ici… »

« Depuis environ huit jours, j’avais la sensation que c’était moi… », rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire glacial.

Le yeux de Bonnet s’écarquillèrent devant son audace et elle sut qu’elle était allée trop loin. Elle était sur le point de réciter quelques prières pour le salut de son âme quand une voix s’éleva près de la porte de la cabine. Le visage tuméfié et sanguinolent d’O’Brien était apparu dans l’encadrement, avant de se détourner aussitôt en voyant dans quelle position osée se trouvaient son capitaine et la prisonnière.

« Capitaine, il semblerait que l’un des tonneaux livrés cet après-midi était brisé, le client est sur le quai et exige réparation… »

« Donnez-lui ce qu’il veut et un deuxième tonneau de notre réserve en dédommagement… », rétorqua Bonnet sans bouger, bien décidé à ne pas laisser Brianna gagner une énième bataille.

« Il veut s’entretenir avec vous, mon capitaine… »

Le pirate ferma brièvement les yeux avant les replonger dans ceux de Brianna. La jeune femme irradiait de suffisance par tous les pores de sa peau et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir lui arracher ses vêtements sur le champ et lui rappeler quelle était sa place. « Cette conversation n’est pas terminée… »

« Elle l’est pour moi », murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, en détachant chaque syllabe d’un air rageur.

Le pirate fit deux pas en arrière et Brianna rejeta aussitôt sa jupe sur ses jambes, pour se relever, bien droite, et le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Bien qu’il soit toujours en colère, elle décelait encore de l’excitation dans son regard, un désir malsain de contrôle, ainsi qu’une pointe d’admiration. _Une micro-pointe… pas plus._ Sans dire un mot, il fit demi-tour et disparut dans la coursive. O’Brien n’avait pas bougé cependant et Brianna jeta un coup d’œil désolé en direction de ses blessures.

« Merci à vous et aux autres de m’avoir secourue et ramenée saine et sauve… Je suis désolée que vous soyez blessés à cause de moi… »

O’Brien fronça les sourcils. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mademoiselle, si vous voulez nous remercier de vous avoir sauvé la vie, ne jouez pas avec lui… Vous perdrez, assurément. »

Et sans un au revoir, il claqua la porte de la cabine derrière lui, la laissant à nouveau seule.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et ce sera tout pour aujourd’hui ! Qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Selon vous, que va faire Bonnet après cette terrible dispute ? Et surtout, de quoi pensez-vous que MacNamara et lui discutaient avant le retour de Brianna ?!**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera lundi prochain et d’ici là j’espère vous lire très vite et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**

**Xérès**


	5. Fáinne Geal an Lae

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Et voici le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction ! Souvenez-vous, nous avions laissés Brianna et Bonnet sur une dispute plus que violente à propos de son excursion en ville et de sa désobéissance… Brianna ayant été sauvée de justesse par un client mécontent. J’espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et comme toujours, n’hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour récompenser votre servante pour son dur labeur ! ;)**

**oOo**

  1. _Fáinne Geal an Lae_ (Dawning of the day)



Brianna savait exactement à quel moment l’adrénaline de son altercation avec Bonnet était retombée : trente-sept minutes et vingt-huit secondes après qu’il soit parti régler son problème de tonneau brisé. C’était le temps qu’il lui avait fallu pour que sa colère, sa peur, sa rage, disparaissent. Ne laissant rien d’autre derrière elles que le désespoir. Trente-sept minutes et vingt-huit secondes donc, avant de fondre en larmes brutalement, sur le sol de la cabine.

Un homme était mort ce soir. Un homme mauvais, certes, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir en partie responsable. Elle avait littéralement supplié Bonnet de la laisser sortir, sans se demander si les gens qu’ils rencontreraient dans son milieu de bandits étaient dangereux pour elle ou pour les gens qui l’accompagnaient. Tout comme les habitants de minuscules îles sans voitures n’avaient pas le réflexe de regarder avant de traverser lorsqu’ils se trouvaient sur le continent, sa personnalité de jeune femme moderne ignorait tout des dangers qui guettaient à chaque coin de rue dans ce siècle. Trop confiante, trop bravache, trop grande gueule… Si elle ne faisait pas des efforts rapidement pour rentrer dans le rang, elle ne rentrerait jamais chez elle en vie. Cette fois, il n’y avait eu qu’une seule victime et une demi-douzaine de blessés. Et la prochaine ?

Après avoir pleuré tout son soûl, elle avait séché ses larmes et le désespoir avait laissé place à l’appréhension. Quand Bonnet reviendrait, elle devrait assumer les conséquences de son attitude. Elle frémit en repensant aux deux fois de la journée où il avait glissé ses mains sur son corps, avec plus ou moins de violence. Aux regards affamés qu’il lui lançait. A la façon dont il l’avait juchée sur cette table, à peine une heure plus tôt… Elle en venait presque à regretter ses journées d’ennui en mer, où il était trop fatigué ou affairé pour se préoccuper d’elle, ou seulement pour une brève joute verbale inoffensive.

Leur échange houleux de tout à l’heure, associé aux actes de rébellion qu’elle avait enchaînés toute la journée en se pensant en sécurité à l’extérieur, ne pouvait avoir une fin heureuse. Quand il reviendrait, il ne penserait plus qu’à une seule chose. La faire plier. Et elle l’aurait bien cherché…

Sa joue la tiraillait et elle se dirigea vers le seau d’eau froide pour y plonger un linge et l’appliquer dessus. La douleur la fit grimacer mais le frais lui faisait trop de bien pour s’en passer. Lasse, elle alla s’asseoir sur le lit, imaginant tous les discours qu’elle pourrait servir à Bonnet pour le convaincre de l’épargner. Mais absolument rien ne lui venait. Elle avait dépassé les bornes et les derniers mots d’O’Brien le lui avaient bien fait comprendre.

Les minutes s’égrenaient, interminables, et elle perdit vite la notion du temps. Bonnet semblait parti depuis des heures, mais c’était sûrement son imagination. Il allait forcément revenir. A bout de forces, elle finit par s’allonger sur le lit, les bras repliés sous un oreiller et s’endormit, une boule au ventre.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu’elle rouvrit les paupières et un simple coup d’œil autour d’elle lui signala qu’elle avait dormi seule toute la nuit et probablement une partie de la matinée. Le pirate n’était pas réapparu et Brianna ne savait pas si elle devait considérer cela comme une bonne nouvelle ou non. Doucement, elle s’extirpa du lit, se rafraîchit le visage avec un peu d’eau, puis sortit dans le couloir. Consciemment ou non, ses gestes demeuraient lents, prudents, hésitants même, comme si elle craignait à présent de faire quoi que ce soit de répréhensible. Une porte du côté des quartiers des matelots s’ouvrit et elle vit apparaître le visage du jeune Jimmy. Celui-ci s’éclaira en la voyant, malgré les hématomes qui le bariolaient et ce sourire soulagea tellement Brianna, qu’elle ne put s’empêcher de courir jusqu’à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée… », gémit-elle, au bord des larmes.

« Ce n’est rien, mam’zelle, ce n’est rien… » Il lui tapota doucement l’épaule et elle recula à une distance plus convenable. « Content de voir que vous vous sentez mieux… »

« Je me sens affreusement mal, en réalité… »

Jimmy rit doucement et baissa d’un ton. « Je ne devrais probablement pas vous dire ça, mais vous n’êtes pas la seule… »

La jeune femme le dévisagea avec un froncement de sourcil. Parlait-il de Bonnet ? _Qui d’autre… ?_

« Il n’est pas rentré de la nuit… », fit Brianna à mi-voix.

« Selon ses mots, ‘rien de bon ne serait arrivé s’il était resté à bord’. Il a dormi en ville. » Jimmy lui adressa un sourire encourageant. « Je dois dire que pour nous aussi, les bagarreurs, c’était un soulagement. On est passés à ça du fouet… »

Brianna écarquilla les yeux, affolée à l’idée qu’elle ait pu être responsable d’une telle punition envers ses anges-gardiens.

« Je plaisantais, mam’zelle Brianna… Allez manger un peu, ça vous fera du bien. »

Avec un dernier sourire éclatant, il remonta le couloir pour vaquer à ses tâches habituelles et Brianna dut se faire violence pour suivre ses recommandations. Comme une âme en peine, elle se traîna vers un autre escalier descendant plus profondément dans les entrailles du navire, où se trouvait le repaire du géant Flanagan. Les paroles de Jimmy tournaient en boucle dans son cerveau embrumé par un sommeil agité, quelques relents d’eau de vie et le monstrueux uppercut de son agresseur. _Rien de bon ne serait arrivé… Il m’a encore laissée avoir le dernier mot…_ Mais cette victoire laissait un goût incroyablement amer, comparée à toutes celles qu’elle avait remportées jusqu’à présent.

Lorsqu’elle arriva devant le cuisinier, sa mine était si épouvantable que le colosse lui tendit aussitôt une assiette garnie d’un bout de pain frais sûrement acheté au port le matin même, de fromage, d’une pomme et de biscuits secs. Elle voulut le remercier mais ses yeux se mirent automatiquement à larmoyer et Flanagan rajouta une de ses dernières bananes par-dessus le tout, avant de lui tourner le dos en secouant lentement son énorme tête.

Elle avait déjà connu des matinées difficiles dans sa vie, mais celle-ci faisait certainement partie des pires. Toujours à la vitesse d’un escargot, elle remonta les escaliers vers l’entrepont pour aller manger son petit-déjeuner ? déjeuner ? Elle n’en avait absolument aucune idée. En chemin, elle croisa Boyle avec un énorme œil au beurre noir et alors que le jeune homme s’apprêtait à lui faire une remarque amusante sur leur ‘maquillage’ similaire, le regard désolé de la jeune fille en découvrant sa blessure l’en dissuada. Il lui ébouriffa simplement les cheveux au passage, avec un sourire en coin et disparut dans les coursives, tandis que Brianna se demandait bien à quel moment tout le monde était devenu si gentil avec elle.

 _Bon peut-être pas tout le monde_ , se corrigea-t-elle en captant quelques regards venimeux de Murphy, le charpentier rétrograde et d’autres vieux loups de mer de sa génération. Au moins, certaines choses ne changeaient pas, c’était rassurant dans un sens. Avec un soupir, elle atteignit le haut de l’escalier principal et ferma les yeux en sentant l’air frais de la mi-septembre balayer son visage meurtri. Rassemblant son courage, elle se dirigea vers l’avant du bateau, son refuge de prédilection et s’assit pour manger son assiette. Elle n’avait absolument aucun appétit, mais se força malgré tout à avaler le pain, le fromage et les biscuits, gardant les fruits pour plus tard dans ses poches. Elle achevait de croquer dans un biscuit lorsqu’elle perçut le pas rapide et caractéristique de Bonnet sur le pont. Il était accompagné d’un homme d’allure bourgeoise, à qui il semblait expliquer quelque chose à grands renforts de gestes des mains. Elle sentit pendant une seconde son regard vert se tourner dans sa direction, avant de se reporter aussitôt sur son interlocuteur. D’humeur normale, souriant et gesticulant comme à son habitude, il n’avait pas l’air d’un homme qui en avait froidement tué un autre, la veille.

Elle le vit alors serrer la main de l’homme, puis tapoter amicalement son bras de sa main couverte de bagues. Son invité redescendit sur le quai et il attendit qu’il soit sorti de son champ de vision pour diriger à nouveau son regard vers Brianna. Celle-ci tenta de masquer son expression contrite mais les traits de son visage semblaient être figés tels ceux d’un masque de tragédie grecque. Et pas la version joyeuse. Elle se recroquevilla légèrement sur elle-même en le voyant approcher à pas lents, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre. Bien qu’elle ne sache absolument pas comment il réagirait.

« Il t’a sacrément arrangée, dis-moi… », railla-t-il en s’asseyant en face d’elle pour mieux admirer sa joue violacée. « Ça fait mal ? » Il appuya sur l’hématome avec son index et Brianna recula hors de sa portée avec une grimace. « Bien. La douleur fait partie de l’expérience. C’est comme ça qu’on apprend. »

Partagée entre l’envie sincère de s’excuser et celle de lui tourner le dos, Brianna émit malgré tout un « Je suis désolée » bougon et plus agressif qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.

« Les excuses, c’est mieux quand on y croit, mon cœur… », gronda-t-il en se relevant aussitôt. Il n’avait pas passé une nuit dehors à se calmer pour qu’elle ruine tout dans la seconde. Mieux valait s’éclipser. Mais à sa grande surprise, la main de Brianna s’agrippa à sa manche et quand il reposa son regard sur elle, il la vit se décomposer.

« Je suis désolée », répéta-t-elle, cette fois avec de réels sanglots dans la voix. Il haussa un sourcil incrédule. « Pour vos hommes blessés, pour les ennuis que j’ai créés, pour m’être crue en sécurité… »

« Pour m’avoir désobéi et suivi dans ma tournée, aussi ? »

Elle secoua la tête et se leva pour se mettre à sa hauteur, séchant rapidement ses larmes du côté qui ne la faisait pas souffrir. « Non, pas pour ça. Parce que, croyez-le ou non, j’ai apprécié cette partie-là. Je refuse d’être désolée pour quelque chose que je considère comme un bon moment. Même si on y a croisé le chemin d’un imbécile qui a tout gâché. Mais en aucun cas je ne suis responsable. »

« Un bon moment, hein ? »

Cette idée le rendait visiblement beaucoup trop imbu de lui-même et Brianna haussa les épaules. « Disons, intéressant. » Elle baissa les yeux, visiblement mal à l’aise. « Je m’excuse également pour… avoir laissé entendre que j’avais un quelconque ascendant sur vous. Même si j’avais été une passagère ou n’importe quoi d’autre qu’une fille achetée au marché, cela aurait été irrespectueux envers vous et votre grade sur ce navire. » Cette partie-là, elle y avait réfléchi en retournant dans sa tête les derniers mots d’O’Brien. Bonnet était le capitaine de ce vaisseau et il avait, selon les lois de l’époque, droit de vie et de mort sur tout ce qui pouvait potentiellement menacer l’équilibre au sein de son équipage. La mer ne laissait aucune place à l’indiscipline. Les griefs se réglaient à terre, mais une fois sur l’eau, rien ne devait perturber les esprits déjà mis à mal par la difficulté des conditions de vie.

Elle avait toujours les yeux baissés lorsqu’elle sentit l’index de Bonnet se placer sous son menton pour le relever vers lui. Il arborait son sempiternel sourire charmeur, qui découvrait légèrement ses dents, et haussa un sourcil. « Attention tout de même à ne pas devenir trop sage, ou je finirai par m’ennuyer… »

Elle le dévisagea avec une certaine incrédulité, se demandant ce qu’il voulait dire par là, mais il lâcha son menton et recula de quelques pas. 

« J’ai convoqué l’ensemble de l’équipage ce soir pour un vote. Nos codes nous interdisent de nous embarquer dans des expéditions inhabituelles sans que chaque membre ait pu faire entendre sa voix. Je leur présenterai ta quête et nous déciderons si nous la poursuivons. Ou pas. » Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il sembla lire dans ses pensées et ajouta aussitôt : « Non, ta présence n’est pas souhaitable. Une femme à un vote… », il rit en secouant la tête, « tu veux provoquer une mutinerie ? »

Brianna se renfrogna, mais ne dit rien. Elle avait suffisamment imposé de choses à Bonnet et à son équipage, et cela s’était soldé par un drame. Le pirate la regarda avec effarement et s’esclaffa : « Quoi, même pas une tentative de négocier ? Cette soirée t’a vraiment secouée… »

« Disons que cela m’a fait réfléchir. » Elle se mordit la lèvre et tripota nerveusement ses doigts. « Cette nuit… votre absence… »

 _Bon sang, je n’ai aucune idée de comment terminer cette phrase_ , pensa-t-elle en le voyant plisser les yeux, comme s’il cherchait à deviner ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire.

« Merci d’avoir... » Brianna roula des yeux, exaspérée par sa propre incapacité à venir au bout de sa pensée, mais il hocha la tête, tandis qu’une ombre passait sur ses traits.

« C’était mieux pour tout le monde… », acheva-t-il à sa place avant de sourire à nouveau. « Mais ne t’inquiète pas, ce soir je serai à nouveau dans tes bras. »

Elle ne put s’empêcher d’éclater d’un rire sarcastique, presque soulagée de l’entendre à nouveau plaisanter et marmonna : « C’est ça, comptez là-dessus… » tandis qu’il se détournait pour vaquer à ses occupations.

« À ce soir, chérie ! », railla-t-il le dos tourné, en agitant une main en guise d’adieu.

Brianna secoua la tête et le regarda s’éloigner, avec un sourire triste. Cette nuit, bien que cauchemardesque, avait au moins eu le mérite de mettre certaines choses à plat entre eux. Il avait tempéré sa colère dans son coin et elle-même avait réfléchi à son comportement, pour finir par s’excuser. Bien que la situation ne soit toujours pas idéale ni très rassurante, elle avait l’impression qu’ils étaient repartis sur de bonnes bases. Une sorte de confiance mutuelle s’était instaurée entre eux, favorisée par le fait qu’elle n’avait pas cherché à s’enfuir malgré plusieurs opportunités depuis qu’ils avaient fait escale, et lui avait avoué avoir sincèrement apprécié de découvrir un peu plus son univers. Chacun avait fait un pas vers l’autre à sa manière et cela la rassura quelque peu sur la suite des événements. Même si l’équipage votait contre leur expédition pour retrouver le trésor de Samuel Bellamy, elle avait bon espoir qu’en se comportant bien l’un envers l’autre, Bonnet finirait par la laisser repartir. A temps pour qu’elle prévienne ses parents de l’incendie de leur maison et de leur funeste destin.

~o~

A la nuit tombée, Brianna vit les marins se rassembler progressivement sur le pont. Certains arboraient des mines inquiètes, d’autres plaisantaient en petits groupes, mais tous comprenaient que leur capitaine s’apprêtait à faire une annonce qui ne leur plairait pas forcément. Et à en juger par les œillades parfois insistantes que certains lui lançaient, le bruit devait courir qu’elle y était mêlée de près ou de loin.

Elle était sur le point de se trouver un endroit tranquille à l’abri des regards pour suivre la réunion à venir, lorsqu’O’Brien lui barra la route avec un sourire d’excuse. « Vous devriez descendre à votre cabine, mademoiselle Fraser… »

« Mais je suis assez loin, on ne me verra même pas… », supplia-t-elle, tandis qu’il s’esclaffait.

« Croyez-moi, il m’a parlé de votre petite chasse au trésor insensée… ça passera mieux auprès de l’équipage, si vous n’êtes pas dans les parages. »

« Insensée ? Vous n’allez tout de même pas voter contre moi, pas vous ? », s’insurgea Brianna, alors qu’il la prenait par les épaules et la poussait doucement en direction de l’escalier principal.

Il lâcha un petit rire sans pour autant répondre à sa question et attendit qu’elle ait disparu tout au fond du couloir (ce qui fut assez long, étant donné qu’elle se retournait tous les deux mètres pour vérifier qu’il était encore là), avant de rejoindre les autres.

Brianna referma la porte de la cabine avec un grognement de frustration. Qu’on ne l’autorise pas à voter, elle le comprenait, mais l’écarter totalement du débat, voire même de la présentation de son propre projet… Projet qui avait en plus pour but de tous les rendre riches ! Quelle ingratitude… Et si Bonnet n’employait pas les bons mots ? Et s’il n’était pas assez convaincant ? Elle se retrouverait avec une dette impossible à payer et rien d’autre à offrir que son propre corps. _Et s’il venait réclamer son dû dès ce soir ?_ , s’alarma-t-elle avec une grimace. _C’est sûrement ça, il va tout faire pour que ses hommes votent ‘non’ et me sauter dessus ensuite_ …

Elle se renfrogna, en repensant à toutes les fois où il s’était littéralement jeté sur elle, au marché pour lui faire peur tout d’abord, puis quand il avait caressé ses cuisses le premier soir. Il y avait aussi eu la fois où il avait menacé de la jeter par-dessus bord, et puis la veille dans la ruelle, où elle avait failli l’embrasser. Son regard se posa sur la table au centre de la pièce. _Et puis il y a eu hier soir…_ Elle sentait encore le bois sous ses fesses et les hanches de Bonnet pressées contre l’intérieur de ses jambes. Cette fois, elle avait bien cru que le moment était venu. Mais contre toute attente, il l’avait laissée tranquille.

Avec un soupir, elle s’écroula sur le lit, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour tuer le temps jusqu’au verdict. Elle se sentait incapable de dessiner. Lire ? Son regard se posa sur sa pile, mais le seul livre qu’elle n’avait pas dévoré était les mémoires coquines de la prostituée. De petits bouts de papier avaient été glissés entre certaines pages et elle était quasiment sûre de ne jamais les avoir vus avant. Tendant le bras, elle saisit le livre et roula sur le ventre pour l’ouvrir. Une note était glissée à la première page, rédigée à l’encre et elle reconnut l’écriture au style ancien de Bonnet, pour l’avoir vue dans son journal de bord.

_Je vois que tu te renseignes, j’ai donc fait quelques suggestions… S._

Brianna fronça les sourcils et tourna les pages jusqu’au premier signet, avant de virer au cramoisi. La page marquée était une gravure osée de la prostituée en plein exercice de ses fonctions, et un bref coup d’œil aux autres marque-page lui indiqua que chacun mettait en évidence une position ou une pratique différente. Elle referma le livre aussi sec avec une grimace. « Je ne me renseigne pas du tout… », fit-elle à haute voix comme si l’intéressé pouvait l’entendre. Avec un claquement de langue agacé, elle rejeta le livre à terre et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

Toutes ces questions, toute cette détresse, était-ce ce que sa mère avait ressenti quand on l’avait mariée sous la contrainte à Jamie, pour échapper aux Anglais ? L’angoisse d’être livrée à un homme qu’elle connaissait à peine, de lui laisser son corps alors qu’elle se pensait jusque-là destinée à Frank Randall et personne d’autre ? Claire lui avait avoué à demi-mot s’être noyée dans l’alcool la veille de ses noces, mais la passion étant née petit à petit de leur union, et Brianna n’avait jusqu’à maintenant pas saisi toute la violence cachée derrière ce stratagème politique. Ils s’étaient aimés et c’était l’essentiel. Mais à présent, son point de vue était tout autre. Même si (et c’était un grand si) un amour quelconque naissait entre elle et Bonnet, cela ne pouvait décemment pas excuser la violence des débuts de leur relation ? Comment sa mère, si forte, si indépendante, avait-elle pu passer outre l’aspect malsain du mariage forcé ?

 _Grâce à un amour fusionnel, plus puissant que tout ce qu’elle avait connu de toute sa vie…_ , répondit mentalement Brianna, pensive. Au point de tenter le tout pour le tout et de repartir dans le passé à la minute où elle avait découvert que Jamie pouvait avoir survécu à la bataille de Culloden. Vingt années plus tard. Mais avant que l’amour ne s’installe… Comment avait-elle fait ?

Brianna roula sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond, se remémorant l’histoire que lui avait contée sa mère, deux ans plus tôt. Claire avait pris sur elle, ils avaient beaucoup parlé, s’étaient apprivoisés… Mais selon ses dires, Jamie n’était pas quelqu’un de difficile à aimer. C’était un gentleman, prévenant, doux et attentionné. Stephen Bonnet était un pirate sans foi ni loi, à la morale discutable et souffrant d’accès de colère imprévisibles. Pas exactement le gendre idéal. _Malgré tout, il s’est éloigné de moi quand il s’est senti prêt à me faire du mal…_ Brianna devait s’avouer que c’était un assez bon point en sa faveur, surtout qu’elle ne l’en aurait pas cru capable.

Sa tête roula sur le côté et elle se mit à observer les draps vides à sa gauche. Avec un peu d’imagination, elle voyait presque la silhouette de Bonnet couchée sur le flanc, qui la dévisageait avec son habituel air narquois. Un jour, elle le verrait s’approcher, glisser au-dessus d’elle… Elle sentait presque la pression de ses mains autour de sa taille, comme la veille. Ses doigts remonteraient ses jupons jusqu’à ses fesses… Ou peut-être prendrait-il le temps de la dénuder entièrement pour l’admirer…

Brianna sentit ses joues s’échauffer et elle se redressa d’un bond sur le lit, se maudissant d’avoir de telles pensées. _Ou bien il se contentera de me prendre comme n’importe quelle fille de joie et me jettera par-dessus bord…_ Cette pensée n’était pas plus rassurante et elle comprit soudain pourquoi sa mère s’était vengée sur la piquette avant de se marier. L’alcool évitait de réfléchir. Elle se leva aussi sec et ouvrit la malle où elle avait trouvé la flasque quelques jours plus tôt. D’autres breuvages y étaient entreposés et elle sortit une petite bouteille de vin de Porto à peine entamée pour boire directement au goulot. Bien meilleur que le whisky de la dernière fois…

Allongée sur le lit, elle avait descendu les deux-tiers de la bouteille, qu’elle avait posée sur son ventre, et en était à s’imaginer tous les scénarii les plus scabreux du jour où Bonnet finirait par la dépuceler, lorsque la star de son cinéma personnel passa finalement la porte de la cabine. Brianna n’avait absolument aucune idée du temps qui s’était écoulé depuis qu’elle avait commencé à boire. Ni si elle saurait encore se mettre debout. Basculant ses jambes hors du lit, elle redressa l’autre partie du corps et se retrouva à la verticale. _Ouh là_ … Elle vit Bonnet froncer les sourcils en voyant la bouteille de Porto presque vide, mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire la moindre remarque.

« Alors ? »

Sa propre voix était bizarre et en d’autres circonstances, elle aurait ri.

« Ton histoire de trésor leur a semblé très… », il esquissa une grimace.

« Ils ont voté ‘non’, c’est ça ? Humph… j’le savais… Les idiots… ils s’assoient peut-être sur un gros tas d’or… une _montagne_ d’or. » Elle mima, avec le bras qui tenait la bouteille, une énorme pile de rien du tout et esquissa un rictus dédaigneux.

Bonnet restait toujours silencieux, les sourcils arqués à mi-chemin entre l’étonnement et l’amusement, et Brianna se leva pour poser la bouteille sur la table. « Et maintenant ? », demanda-t-elle en écartant les bras, avant de les laisser retomber le long de ses hanches.

« Et maintenant quoi ? », rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire, tout en déboutonnant son gilet.

« Ne faites pas l’innocent…Je n’ai plus d’or à vous proposer », elle chancela légèrement sur ses pieds mais parvint à se rattraper de justesse. « Est-ce que je me déshabille moi-même ou bien à vous l’honneur ? » Elle leva le menton bien haut, comme pour le défier, mais cela n’eut pour effet que d’accentuer l’expression amusée de Bonnet. Celui-ci retira son gilet et le déposa sur le dossier de l’une des chaises, avant d’avancer vers Brianna.

« Quel retournement de situation inattendu… », gloussa-t-il en l’attrapant par les hanches pour s’employer aussitôt à délacer le serre-taille de la jeune femme. « Non pas que je m’en plaigne. »

« Je suis sûre qu’ils ont dit ‘non’ juste parce que l’idée venait de moi… », grommela Brianna, les yeux dans le vague, alors que le pirate la débarrassait du serre-taille et s’attaquait à ses jupes. Il gloussa de nouveau et fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses jambes après l’avoir débarrassée du bas. Elle ne portait plus que sa chemise de corps et l’air frais sur ses cuisses la ramena à la réalité. Plongeant son regard anxieux dans le sien, elle trouvait un certain réconfort dans la lueur rieuse qui animait ses yeux verts. Il pencha son visage dans sa direction jusqu’à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque.

« Me permettez-vous, mademoiselle Fraser ? »

Brianna hocha la tête, sans même savoir exactement ce qu’elle lui permettait, mais de toute façon elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Et l’alcool avait admirablement fait son travail en faisant tomber quelques barrières mentales. Il se pencha un peu plus en direction de son cou et se mit à y déposer de légers baisers, entrecoupés de petits coups de dent pour mordiller sa peau. Brianna ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par cette sensation somme toute assez agréable. Les lèvres de Bonnet tracèrent un chemin le long de son cou, de sa clavicule, puis déportant le col de la chemise sur le côté, jusqu’à son épaule.

Hésitante, Brianna leva les mains pour les poser délicatement sur le torse du pirate et s’abandonnait progressivement à ses baisers, lorsqu’il remonta jusqu’à son oreille et murmura : « Je peux te faire une confidence ? »

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et l’entendit rire dans le creux de sa nuque.

« Ils ont voté ‘oui’. »

Les paupières de la jeune femme s’ouvrirent toutes grandes et elle repoussa d’un coup le torse de Bonnet, qui éclata d’un rire franc en voyant sa tête. « Vous… vous… »

« Je n’ai rien fait du tout, mon cœur, tu as fait des suppositions et j’ai juste… suivi le mouvement », acheva-t-il avec un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Oh mon dieu… Oh mon dieu… », gémit Brianna en baissant les yeux sur sa tenue légère. Elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi bête de toute sa vie. Elle s’apprêtait à ramasser sa jupe, lorsque Bonnet saisit son bras et l’arrêta dans son geste.

« On peut toujours continuer, tu sais… », proposa-t-il mais au regard noir qu’elle lui lança, il ne put s’empêcher de s’esclaffer de nouveau.

« Pourquoi me l’avez-vous dit maintenant, d’ailleurs ? », aboya-t-elle, tout en se revoyant mentalement s’abandonner aux doux baisers dont il parsemait son cou quelques instants plus tôt. _Idiote…_ « Vous auriez pu vous taire et avoir enfin ce que vous voulez depuis tout ce temps… »

« Ta tête… Tu aurais vu ta tête… » Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction et acheva de se déshabiller à son tour pour se laisser tomber sur le lit. « Viens par là… »

Brianna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

« Dépêche-toi, ou je viens te chercher », ordonna-t-il, en souriant malgré tout. « Ça va passer… tu es juste en colère contre toi-même, après tout… j’ai tort ? »

Brianna ne répondit pas et se coucha à son tour en lui tournant le dos, bien décidée à bouder puisqu’à court d’arguments. Il ricana et se pencha vers son oreille. « Ça t’a plu, avoue… », susurra-t-il, avant d’éviter prestement la main que Brianna agita par-dessus son épaule, comme pour chasser une vilaine mouche. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, hilare et passa un bras sous sa tête.

« Mufle… », grommela la jeune femme sans se retourner.

« Ivrogne… »

« Menteur. »

« Allumeuse… »

« Ha ! », s’étouffa Brianna en disparaissant sous le drap. Même sans le regarder, elle savait que Bonnet souriait de toutes ses dents. Il souffla la bougie et plongea la cabine dans le noir.

~o~

_Une douce chaleur l’enveloppa tandis que les lèvres de Stephen glissaient sur elle, happant, mordillant, embrassant, chaque centimètre de sa peau qui tombait à sa merci. Elle sentait son souffle se déplacer toujours plus bas, dans son cou, vers sa poitrine, sa taille, son nombril et se cambra légèrement pour l’inviter à descendre encore. Brianna poussa un soupir, qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à un gémissement, alors qu’il plongeait entre ses cuisses._

« Debout là-dedans ! », hurla une voix dans son oreille, tandis qu’une main frappait durement l’une de ses fesses. Les paupières de Brianna s’ouvrirent toutes grandes et elle releva brusquement la tête, alarmée. Elle était couchée à plat sur le ventre, les jambes à moitié en-dehors des draps et son cerveau semblait être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. La violence du réveil, de la voix de Bonnet et des rayons du soleil qui filtraient par les portes-fenêtres la percuta de plein fouet et elle ouvrit lentement la bouche, plissant les yeux, réprimant un grognement de douleur.

« Ma tête… », gémit-elle en retombant dans l’oreiller, les mains pressées sur ses tempes.

« Un rêve intéressant ? », fit la voix narquoise de Bonnet quelque part dans la pièce.

Elle se risqua à ouvrir une paupière malgré la luminosité trop violente et vit son torse nu et mouillé, comme s’il venait de faire un brin de toilette. « Me souviens pas… », grogna-t-elle, son regard ostensiblement figé sur le corps de l’homme. Les images de son rêve se télescopaient avec la réalité et le mélange était beaucoup trop intense pour une matinée comme celle-là. Elle grogna de nouveau.

« Dommage… j’aurais bien voulu savoir pourquoi tu criais mon nom, comme ça… »

« Je n’ai pas du tout crié votre nom ! », se défendit-elle en se redressant d’un bond. Mauvaise idée : la cabine autour d’elle se mit à tanguer et ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être la houle puisqu’ils étaient toujours amarrés au port.

« Ah tiens, je croyais que tu ne t’en souvenais pas… »

Il enfila sa chemise et elle le fusilla du regard. _Aurais-je gémi pour de vrai ?_ Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et porta une main à son estomac, comme pour lui ordonner d’arrêter d’essayer de se retourner comme un gant. _Plus jamais une goutte d’alcool…_

« Pourquoi ce réveil brutal, si je peux me permettre ? », maugréa Brianna en se levant péniblement. Ses cheveux en bataille tombèrent sur son nez et elle les repoussa d’un geste agacé.

« O’Brien t’attend, il t’accompagnera en ville acheter des vêtements convenables. Il fait plus froid dans le nord et tu es toujours habillée comme une catin des Caraïbes… »

« La faute à qui… » Avec une démarche de zombie, elle se dirigea vers le seau d’eau froide et s’aspergea le visage. Elle s’apprêtait à rafraîchir d’autres parties de son anatomie lorsqu’elle se rappela que Bonnet était toujours dans la pièce et se retourna pour le dévisager avec insistance. Il s’était assis sur la table et l’observait tranquillement, attendant sûrement qu’elle se déshabille, mais son regard mauvais le fit soupirer et il quitta la cabine en traînant les pieds.

Lorsque Brianna le rejoignit sur le pont, elle ne put s’empêcher de frissonner malgré sa veste légère. Les matinées de septembre étaient de plus en plus fraîches et s’ils devaient monter jusqu’à Cape Cod, elle devrait certainement investir dans un manteau plus chaud.

« Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? », demanda-t-elle en voyant Bonnet tendre une bourse bien remplie à son second.

« J’ai à faire en ville… et j’ai confiance en lui… » Il tapota l’épaule d’O’Brien, qui étira son visage encore bouffi d’hématomes pour esquisser un rictus. « Personne n’osera s’attaquer à toi accompagnée d’un homme dans son état. »

Brianna jeta un regard désolé en direction d’O’Brien mais devait avouer que Bonnet avait raison. Suivant les deux hommes sur le quai, elle prit une grande inspiration, ravie malgré sa gueule de bois de pouvoir sortir se dégourdir les jambes. Ils s’enfonçaient dans les méandres de la ville lorsqu’une grande esplanade sembla familière à Brianna. Un immense parc arboré s’étendait à perte de vue entre deux longues avenues et elle sentit son cœur battre en distinguant par-dessus leurs cimes, un grand clocher qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour l’avoir déjà vu en vrai et dans tous ses livres d’Histoire. Elle y était… Juste derrière le parc, se trouvait l’Independance Hall, le futur berceau de l’indépendance et de la Constitution, qu’elle avait déjà visité deux fois en voyage scolaire. Mais être devant un bâtiment historique deux siècles après les faits et se retrouver devant six ans avant qu’il ne devienne un symbole, ce n’était pas du tout la même chose.

« Je reviens tout de suite ! », lança-t-elle dans le dos des deux hommes, avant de traverser la route sans prévenir, juste devant une charrette tirée par des chevaux. Le cocher l’insulta copieusement, tandis que Bonnet lui ordonnait de revenir sur le champ, mais elle pressa le pas et s’enfonça dans le parc pour le traverser. Elle s’arrêta à l’orée des arbres et sourit, lorsque l’immense bâtiment de briques rouges et son clocher d’un blanc immaculé se dévoilèrent entièrement sous ses yeux. Pas de béton, ni de hurlements de sirènes incessants, pas de touristes amassés à ses pieds, le bâtiment était simplement là, entouré de riverains n’ayant pas la moindre idée du basculement historique qui se jouerait à côté de chez eux. Et elle était la seule ici à le savoir. Cette idée agrandit son sourire et elle prit conscience que les passants devaient la croire folle ou stupide avec son air réjoui, mais impossible de s’en défaire. En bonne fille de professeur d’Histoire, cet instant précis était la consécration de toute son enfance.

« Tu crois qu’on a que ça à faire de te courir après toute la journée ? », fit la voix furieuse de Bonnet dans son dos, mais elle l’ignora superbement. « Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » Il suivit son regard sans comprendre pourquoi elle semblait aussi heureuse de voir un bâtiment administratif.

« Pour rien… Je voulais juste admirer la vue… » Elle détacha enfin son regard de la structure et croisa celui, circonspect de Bonnet. « Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai sans arrêt la sensation que tu en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne le dis ? » Comme elle s’esclaffait, il ajouta : « D’abord les trésors perdus, ensuite l’opium, et maintenant… » Il n’acheva pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas exactement ce que signifiait son expression ravie devant un bâtiment pour lui anonyme.

« Ne me posez pas de questions et je ne vous dirai pas de mensonges, monsieur Bonnet… N’aviez-vous pas des choses à faire ? », demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il pinça les lèvres et se retourna vers son second, pointant un index menaçant dans sa direction. « Tu ne la perds pas de vue une seule seconde, sinon… »

« Oui, capitaine. »

Brianna leva les yeux au ciel et passa son bras autour de celui d’O’Brien, en sachant très bien que cela ferait enrager le pirate. « Et voilà, il ne me perdra pas comme ça… »

Comme elle l’avait prévu, le regard du capitaine du _Gloriana_ se durcit et O’Brien avait l’air de quelqu’un qui sent sa dernière heure arriver. Mais contre toute attente, il se contenta de serrer les dents et se détourna pour les laisser là. A sa droite, le second poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

« Vous voulez que je meure, mademoiselle Fraser ? », demanda-t-il en l’entraînant dans la direction opposée. Brianna se contenta de lui adresser un rictus goguenard et ne répondit pas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors, dites-moi qu’avez-vous pensé de cette évolution ? Avez-vous été plutôt surpris de la remise en question de Brianna et de Bonnet après leur dispute ? Pensez-vous qu’il est sincère ou bien a-t-il quelque chose derrière la tête ? Brianna est de plus en plus en confiance avec lui mais… a-t-elle raison… ?**

**J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine jusqu’à lundi prochain !**

**Bisous**

**Xérès**


	6. Sáimhín Só

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Et voici le sixième chapitre de cette fiction ! Brianna s’est beaucoup remise en question dans le précédent et a l’impression que Bonnet a fait de même. Mais un pirate reste un pirate… Et notre héroïne pourrait tomber de haut très vite. J’espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !!**

**oOo**

  1. _Sáimhín Só_ (Let her go)



Brianna reposa sa cuillère dans son assiette de ragoût de viande à moitié entamée et redressa la petite pile de vêtements chauds, principalement des bottines, des gants, une écharpe et un long manteau de cuir doublé, qu’elle avait trouvés dans un bazar de seconde main et posés sur la chaise à côté d’elle. Elle avait également commandé une robe un peu plus convenable chez une couturière, mais les retouches allant nécessiter quelques heures, O’Brien et elle s’étaient assis pour déjeuner dans une taverne du centre-ville.

« Comment a-t-il réussi à les convaincre pour le trésor ? Bonnet, je veux dire… », ajouta-t-elle inutilement.

O’Brien reposa son bock d’ale sur la table avec un haussement d’épaules. « La plupart des gars étaient partants dès qu’ils ont entendu le mot ‘trésor’ associé au nom de Black Sam… Les anciens beaucoup moins, comme tu l’imagines, surtout quand il a été question d’ouvrir un caveau. Il y a eu une vingtaine de refus catégoriques… sur les quatre-vingts hommes que compte le galion. »

« Mais le vote ne doit pas être unanime ? », demanda Brianna.

« C’est mieux, mais pas nécessaire… Le capitaine a proposé à ceux qui avaient refusé de leur verser leur solde, de les débarquer ici, et de revenir les chercher une fois le trésor récupéré pour reprendre le travail, sans qu’ils aient droit à la moindre part évidemment. Ils ont tous changé d’avis, même Murphy qui n’arrêtait pourtant pas de répéter que c’était une erreur d’écouter les manigances d’une femme… »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

« En revanche, ils se contenteront de rester sur le bateau… de toute façon, ce n’est pas comme si on pouvait débarquer discrètement à quatre-vingts gaillards et une femme dans un cimetière… », gloussa-t-il en reprenant une lampée d’ale.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? Et j’aimerais une réponse honnête… promis, je ne répèterai rien à votre capitaine… », fit-elle avec un sourire. O’Brien opina du chef. « Et vous, qu’en pensez-vous ? De cette expédition ? »

Il haussa les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. « Une réponse honnête… », répéta-t-il tandis que Brianna hochait la tête. « Je trouve ça complètement insensé… et si mon vieux père, qui est très pieux, me savait embarqué dans une telle histoire, il me ramènerait à la maison à coups de pieds dans le derrière… Mais si on trouve réellement ce trésor, alors je pense que ça vaut le coup. »

Brianna sourit et acquiesça. « Merci… de votre franchise… »

« A votre tour de me répondre avec la plus grande honnêteté, si vous me le permettez… », fit O’Brien en attendant qu’elle lui fasse signe qu’elle acceptait sa question. « Quel âge avez-vous, Mademoiselle Fraser ? »

« Vingt-deux ans, pourquoi ? »

« Comment se fait-il qu’une jeune femme aussi belle que vous ne soit pas déjà mariée à cet âge avancé ? »

Brianna, qui avait entre-temps saisi son verre d’eau pour boire une gorgée, faillit tout recracher sur la table et fut prise d’une quinte de toux monumentale. « Vingt-deux ans, vous appelez ça avancé ? », s’étouffa-t-elle en achevant de tousser dans sa serviette.

« Toutes celles que je connais étaient mariées avant leurs vingt ans… »

« Oui eh bien, le mariage ce n’est pas exactement quelque chose qui m’attire », rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Le simple mot ‘mariage’ lui rappelait la demande désastreuse de Roger et la dispute surréaliste qui avait suivi. Cela lui rappelait aussi beaucoup trop les vingt années où elle avait vu ses parents s’entredéchirer, s’ignorer, se mépriser, puis le jour où son père avait décidé de divorcer peu avant de se tuer dans un accident de voiture. Non, le mariage, ce n’était décidément pas son truc.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous bouleverser… Je me demandais juste ce qui n’allait pas chez vous, pour que personne ne vous ait demandé votre main… »

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et O’Brien lui décocha un sourire railleur, qu’il avait dû emprunter à Bonnet. « Sachez, monsieur, qu’on m’a déjà demandé ma main… »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui, et j’ai refusé ! »

Elle fusilla le jeune homme du regard et environ une ou deux secondes avant qu’il ne rouvre la bouche pour poser une énième question, elle le vit fixer brièvement un point au-dessus d’elle, dans son dos. Tournant la tête, elle se retrouva face à un ceinturon de cuir qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien et leva lentement les yeux vers le visage de Bonnet, environ quatre-vingts centimètres plus haut.

« Alors ça, c’est définitivement une histoire qui mérite d’être racontée autour d’une bonne pinte… », lança-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise voisine, une bière déjà dans sa main.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? », fit Brianna d’une voix blanche.

Bonnet désigna son second du doigt. « Je lui ai donné rendez-vous ici pour manger, il ne vous l’a pas dit ? »

A voir la tête de Brianna, il en déduisit que non, O’Brien n’avait rien dit et il s’esclaffa, saisissant la main gauche de la jeune femme entre ses doigts. « Alors, pourquoi ce joli doigt est-il désespérément nu ? »

Brianna retira prestement sa main. « Pour faire parler les imbéciles… »

Le pirate s’apprêtait à lancer une répartie cinglante mais un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard de la jeune femme et il retourna aussi sec à sa bière, tandis qu’un lourd silence s’abattait à leur table. Brianna reprit sa fourchette, mais se contenta de repousser la nourriture dans un coin, la mine sombre.

« Plus personne n’ose parler du coup… », marmonna O’Brien pour détendre l’atmosphère et elle pouffa, retrouvant un peu sa bonne humeur. Malgré tout, les yeux de Bonnet étaient rivés sur elle, comme pour l’analyser et elle évita ostensiblement son regard tout le reste du repas.

Heureusement, après avoir achevé sa bière et mangé un bout, Bonnet les avait à nouveau laissés seuls et Brianna put récupérer sa robe chez la couturière, ainsi que quelques blouses vaporeuses, libérée du regard insistant du pirate. Son humeur n’était toutefois plus au beau fixe. Encore maintenant, malgré les mois écoulés, penser à Roger était douloureux. Mais elle restait persuadée que sa proposition de mariage était stupide et qu’elle avait fait le bon choix en la refusant. _« Je me demandais ce qui n’allait pas chez vous… »_ La formulation l’avait blessée plus qu’elle ne l’aurait dû, comme si être encore célibataire à son âge sous-entendait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. _Ils ont deux cents ans de retard sur toi, ma belle… évidemment que pour eux tu es une bête de foire…_

C’est en silence qu’ils regagnèrent le _Gloriana_ vers la fin de l’après-midi, malgré quelques tentatives du capitaine en second de lui changer les idées. Brianna savait pertinemment que Bonnet ne lâcherait pas l’affaire et finirait par lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle en redoutait presque de remonter à bord, jusqu’à ce qu’elle repère deux hommes sur le quai où le galion était amarré. Elle ne les avait jamais vus, et bien qu’elle ne sache pas par cœur tous les noms des marins qui voyageaient avec elle, elle connaissait au moins leurs visages. Et ceux-là n’en faisaient pas partie. En se rapprochant, elle les vit grimper à bord avec leur paquetage et reconnut l’un d’entre eux. Il s’agissait du premier homme à qui le receleur de Bonnet avait fait signe deux jours plus tôt lors de leur entretien dans son établissement. _Que fait-il là ?_

Les bras chargés de ses nouvelles affaires, elle trottina jusqu’au bateau et après avoir repéré le capitaine, se dirigea vers lui, les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi l’un des hommes de monsieur MacNamara embarque-t-il avec nous ? », demanda-t-elle à Bonnet avec une pointe d’agressivité. Le pirate ne répondit pas mais son regard courroucé lui révéla tout ce qu’elle voulait savoir. « Vous allez lui vendre une partie du trésor, c’est ça ? Tout ce qui ne sera pas de l’or finira dans son tripot ? Je me trompe ? »

La tirant par le bras, il l’entraîna dans un coin plus calme, à l’écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais la lumière s’était faite dans son esprit et elle se dégagea violemment.

« Il m’a appelée ‘sa nouvelle meilleure amie’… Vous avez passé un marché, c’est ça ? Je vous livre les trésors pour lesquels j’ai une piste et à vous deux, vous arrosez toute la pègre de Philadelphie ? »

« Quand on trouve un bon filon, il faut savoir l’exploiter… », répondit Bonnet à mi-voix.

Brianna sentit son cœur manquer un battement en comprenant tout ce que cela impliquait. « Vous… vous n’avez jamais eu l’intention de me laisser partir, n’est-ce pas… ? On avait un marché. Le trésor contre ma liberté », acheva-t-elle, furieuse.

« Encore une conclusion hâtive que tu as tirée toute seule, mon cœur. J’ai dit que nous verrions cela en temps voulu… »

Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant, regrettant de ne pouvoir lui faire ravaler ses ‘mon cœur’, qu’il lui réservait toujours pour lui donner une bonne leçon.

« Moi, je crois que c’était tout vu depuis le début… Quelle idiote j’ai été… » Elle laissa échapper un ricanement aigu, bizarrement modulé par la boule douloureuse dans sa gorge, et plutôt que de déclencher une énième dispute, plutôt que de vider toute son énergie à batailler contre lui, elle recula hors de sa portée et descendit à sa cabine, claquant la porte de toutes ses forces. Avec un cri de rage, elle jeta à terre son chargement de vêtements et plaqua ses paumes tremblantes sur son visage.

Elle ne reverrait jamais Boston. Elle ne retrouverait jamais sa mère et ne rencontrerait jamais Jamie. Si seulement ce fichu avis de décès n’avait pas été aussi abîmé par le temps, elle aurait su l’année exacte de l’incendie qui allait les tuer, mais cela pouvait aussi bien être le 21 janvier prochain, en 1771, qu’en 1779. _Pire, si c’était le 21 janvier 1770, ils sont peut-être déjà morts. Une chance sur dix._ Non pas que cela fasse une grande différence dans la situation actuelle. Car même si elle faisait croire à Bonnet qu’elle ne connaissait pas d’autres trésors, il la garderait auprès de lui ou la tuerait certainement pour qu’elle ne fasse profiter personne d’autre de ses éventuelles informations. Brianna gémit entre ses mains et sentit ses doigts s’humidifier de larmes. Elle pouvait toujours revenir sur son refus de leur écrire une lettre… mais comment prévenir ses parents pour être sûre qu’ils comprennent le danger qui les attendait sans risquer de révéler des choses qui la feraient pendre ou noyer pour sorcellerie si la missive tombait entre de mauvaises mains ? Elle pouvait tenter un code, mais n’était pas sûre que sa mère le comprenne à temps. La situation semblait sans issue. _Mon royaume pour un foutu téléphone…_

Elle devait fuir, elle n’avait pas d’autre choix. Après tout, elle avait donné suffisamment d’informations à Bonnet pour qu’il trouve le caveau tout seul, et elle avait aussi désormais des vêtements chauds, de bonnes bottes pour la marche, des malles pleines de bijoux qu’elle pouvait vendre à un coin de rue… et l’émeraude à son cou en dernière nécessité. Elle n’était plus aussi démunie à présent, si Bonnet avait fait une seule erreur c’était bien celle-là.

Empoignant sa besace, elle y fourra ses gants, son écharpe, quelques bijoux du butin du pirate, puis quitta sa jupe pour enfiler à nouveau les vêtements d’homme avec lesquels elle s’était faufilée sur le quai la dernière fois. Elle mit également son nouveau manteau de cuir, qui lui arrivait presque aux chevilles, et releva ses cheveux en chignon. La besace sur l’épaule, elle entreprit de reprendre le même chemin périlleux que lors de sa dernière escapade et arriva sans encombre sur le quai, se mêlant aussitôt à la foule qui s’y pressait, sous les derniers rayons du soleil de l’après-midi. Sans se presser pour ne pas attirer l’attention, elle remonta les docks, son sac brinquebalant contre sa hanche avec un cliquetis métallique. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais pour le moment, il lui fallait simplement mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et le port.

Elle atteignait les ruelles qui menaient au centre-ville lorsqu’un homme gigantesque lui barra la route. Croyant à une erreur de trajectoire, elle marmonna une excuse et tenta de le contourner mais il se décala en même temps qu’elle, bloquant toujours le passage. Brianna fronça les sourcils et se retourna, seulement pour trouver un autre molosse en travers de son chemin dans l’autre sens. _Qu’est-ce que…_

« Mademoiselle Fraser… », fit une voix faussement enjouée dans son dos. Elle se retourna en direction du premier homme et vit qu’il n’était plus seul. MacNamara s’avançait lentement dans sa direction, frappant les pavés d’une canne en bois finement ciselée et décorée d’argent. « Vous allez quelque part ? »

Brianna le vit baisser les yeux sur sa tenue, qui ne laissait aucune place au doute : elle fuyait et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. « Je… j’avais une course à faire avant le départ… », fit-elle avec un sourire poli.

« Et vous sortez faire les courses en escaladant la paroi du navire ? », railla-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

« L’activité physique, c’est important… »

Il rit, d’un rire sans chaleur et Brianna comprit que son apparente gentillesse lors de leur première rencontre n’était qu’un leurre. Et dans un sens, quoi de plus logique… S’il en était arrivé à gérer un établissement comme le sien, ce n’était pas en allant à la messe chaque dimanche. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête en direction de son homme de main derrière Brianna et avant que celle-ci n’ait eu le temps de prendre ses jambes à son cou, il lui arracha son sac et l’ouvrit, renversant tout son contenu sur les pavés. Approchant d’elle avec une lenteur exaspérante, MacNamara se posta devant elle et plissa les yeux.

« Dites-moi, ma chère, que pensez-vous de monsieur Bonnet ? Est-il selon vous … », il agita la main dans le vague, « un mauvais homme ? Cruel, dépourvu de tout sens de l’éthique… Impitoyable ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça… », gronda Brianna entre ses dents, ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir.

Vif comme l’éclair, MacNamara saisit la mâchoire de l’Américaine entre ses doigts et la serra violemment, tandis que son homme de main immobilisait ses bras par derrière. Brianna poussa un cri étouffé.

« Mettons les points sur les ‘i’, si vous le voulez bien… », reprit l’Irlandais, en lui soufflant son haleine douteuse dans le nez. « Stephen Bonnet, bien qu’il soit effectivement un excellent pirate et par excellent j’entends évidemment qu’il est implacable, sans pitié et qu’il n’obéit à personne d’autre qu’à lui-même… Malgré tout, disais-je, et cela vous ne pouviez pas le savoir puisque vous êtes nouvelle dans le milieu, Stephen Bonnet est un enfant de chœur à côté de moi. Et c’est pour cette raison que nos échanges commerciaux sont si florissants, voyez-vous ? Parce qu’il sait quels moyens je mettrais en place pour le détruire si jamais d’aventure, il osait me la faire à l’envers… »

Sa poigne se resserra sur la mâchoire de Brianna et sur son hématome encore frais, la faisant gémir de douleur. « Et indirectement, en vous enfuyant alors qu’il n’a pas eu le temps d’honorer son marché avec moi, vous le forcez à me la faire à l’envers… et moi, vous _me_ forcez à prendre des mesures envers lui… Vous me direz, ‘et alors ? Je ne l’aime pas, il m’a achetée comme du vulgaire bétail, qu’il aille donc pourrir en Enfer’… et je le comprendrais parfaitement, même si je suis intimement persuadé que pour la jeune gourgandine que vous êtes, ce genre d’homme serait plutôt du genre à vous faire tremper vos draps dans votre lit le soir. »

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais il reprit, souriant de toutes ses dents. « Seulement voilà, je ne me contenterai pas de l’anéantir, lui… Après tout ce temps passé sur son bateau, vous avez forcément dû vous lier d’amitié avec quelques matelots… de gentils jeunes de votre âge… qui débutent dans le métier, innocents… Seriez-vous capable de leur tourner le dos et de vous éloigner, sachant ce que je leur ferai subir de longues heures durant… encore et encore… en leur répétant chaque minute que la seule responsable de leur lente et insoutenable agonie… est… Brianna… Fraser… ? »

Brianna déglutit, pensant aussitôt à Jimmy, O’Brien, Boyle et tous ceux avec qui elle avait un tant soit peu sympathisé sur le _Gloriana_. Aucun d’eux ne méritait la torture, et encore moins par sa faute.

« Ouiiii… », souffla MacNamara avec un sourire ravi. « Je vois dans vos yeux que vous pensez déjà à quelques noms… J’espère donc, pour vous et pour eux aussi, ma chère, que vous allez gentiment reprendre votre petit sac, retourner poser vos fesses sur ce foutu bateau et obéir à chacun des ordres que Stephen Bonnet vous donnera. Et je me fiche de savoir s’il vous ordonne de trouver un trésor, de lui servir à boire, de nettoyer les cales du _Gloriana_ ou d’écarter vos cuisses pour tout son putain d’équipage, vous obéirez ! », acheva-t-il presque en hurlant. « Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Répondez ! »

Brianna sursauta et sentit des larmes de terreur rouler sur ses joues. Elle hocha la tête précipitamment et les bras du sbire qui la maintenaient disparurent comme par enchantement. En voyant ses joues humides, MacNamara leva les yeux au ciel et fouilla dans l’une de ses poches pour en ressortir quelques pièces de monnaie.

« Maintenant, vous allez acheter quelque chose, n’importe quoi d’utile et quand vous remonterez à bord, s’il vous demande où vous étiez, vous lui direz que vous êtes allée faire une course de dernière minute… » Il fourra l’argent dans sa main, avec un grognement exaspéré. « Et soyez convaincante. »

Brianna referma ses doigts tremblants sur les pièces et attendit de ne plus entendre le bruit de leurs bottes sur les pavés pour relever la tête. La ruelle était de nouveau vide et elle ouvrit grand la bouche, cherchant à faire rentrer de l’air dans ses poumons, en vain. Elle sentit ses jambes flageoler et claudiqua jusqu’au mur le plus proche pour se laisser glisser contre la pierre, jusqu’à terre. Un sifflement aigu retentit lorsqu’elle parvint enfin à inspirer, mais cela déclencha une série de hoquets violents et elle fondit en larmes. Elle n’avait certainement jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Les esclavagistes, Bonnet, personne n’avait réussi à la terroriser à ce point en seulement quelques minutes. Après cinq bonnes minutes passées recroquevillée sur le sol, elle se traîna à quatre pattes jusqu’à son sac pour remettre ses affaires à l’intérieur et se releva, chancelante. Qu’allait-elle bien pouvoir trouver comme excuse pour être sortie en douce ? Bonnet ne serait pas dupe, il sentirait l’entourloupe à des miles à la ronde. Il fallait donc trouver quelque chose de spécial, comme une surprise qu’elle aurait voulu lui faire.

Son regard suivit les boutiques en enfilade sur les docks et s’arrêta sur une série de bouteilles dans une devanture. Vins français, whiskys, rhums, on y trouvait de tout. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortait de la boutique, sa besace alourdie par son cadeau et longea de nouveau les quais jusqu’au _Gloriana_. A quelques mètres du navire, elle s’arrêta, rassemblant son courage. Elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’avancer, car MacNamara avait certainement laissé un de ses hommes derrière lui pour s’assurer qu’elle suivait bien ses ordres. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de semer davantage la mort derrière elle, surtout celle d’innocents comme le jeune Jimmy. Elle frotta ses joues pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de larmes, prit une grande inspiration et s’avança sur le quai. Avec toute la décontraction dont elle était capable, elle grimpa sur la passerelle, puis sur l’entrepont et bien entendu, croisa le regard effaré et furieux de Bonnet, qui fondit sur elle comme un aigle sur sa proie.

« Je peux savoir d’où tu viens ? Tu étais censée être sagement dans la cabine, vais-je vraiment devoir sceller ces maudites portes-fenêtres, par Danu ? »

Brianna força un large sourire sur ses lèvres et haussa les épaules. « J’avais une course à faire… »

« Tu as fait des courses toute la journée… »

« Oui, eh bien j’avais oublié quelque chose… » Elle tenta de le contourner pour redescendre au pont inférieur, mais il l’attrapa par la taille pour la replacer en face de lui.

« Montre-moi. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce que tu as acheté, montre-le-moi… »

Elle soupira et leva les yeux vers lui. En d’autres circonstances, elle aurait lutté encore un peu, mais la voix de MacNamara résonnait encore dans ses tympans. _Obéis_ … Bonnet fronça les sourcils en voyant quelque chose flancher dans les yeux bleus de sa captive, mais avant qu’il n’ait le temps de comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle ouvrit sa besace et en sortit une bouteille.

« C’est du champagne… », dit-elle simplement. « Je voulais vous l’offrir après qu’on ait trouvé le trésor, mais maintenant la surprise est gâchée… »

Bonnet la dévisagea avec une expression à la fois amusée et décontenancée. « Je ne dirais pas ça, on ne peut pas dire que je m’y attendais. Mais tu sais, tu te serais battue un peu plus longtemps, je t’aurais laissée passer sans savoir… », ajouta-t-il en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière l’oreille de Brianna.

Elle sourit de nouveau, mais faiblement, et sans un mot de plus le dépassa et s’engagea dans l’escalier puis le couloir. Les larmes menaçaient de couler à nouveau et elle n’avait plus qu’une seule envie, se rouler en boule sous une couverture et pleurer tout son soûl. Elle venait de poser son sac et la bouteille sur la table de la cabine, lorsque les pas de Bonnet se firent entendre dans son dos. _Mais quoi encore… ?_ , gémit-elle intérieurement, sans pour autant se retourner vers lui.

Deux bras la saisirent par le bassin pour la faire pivoter et Bonnet plongea son regard dans le sien, aussi concentré que s’il tentait d’y déchiffrer le fil de ses pensées. Après une minute qui sembla interminable, il déclara mécaniquement : « Je suis désolé… »

 _Hein ?_ « De quoi ? », demanda abruptement Brianna.

« De t’avoir manifestement donné un faux-espoir quant à ta libération prochaine. »

 _Ah ça… Bof, il m’est arrivé tellement pire depuis…_ , grinça-t-elle dans sa tête avant d’ajouter simplement à haute voix : « Ce n’est pas grave, j’aurais dû m’en douter… Vous êtes un pirate, après tout. » Ponctuant ses propos d’un haussement d’épaules, elle se détourna pour s’éloigner de lui. Il resta un moment interdit puis pinça les lèvres avec un grognement.

« Frappe-moi. »

Brianna dévisagea l’homme, les yeux ronds. « Pardon ? »

« Frappe-moi. »

Silence. La jeune femme n’avait absolument aucun moyen de savoir s’il blaguait ou non. « C’est une plaisanterie ? Pourquoi est-ce que je vous frapperais ? »

« Tu es clairement en colère contre moi et ce petit numéro de fille docile, là, ça m’angoisse… Au moins quand tu hurles et que tu fais n’importe quoi, je sais à quoi m’attendre, mais ça… » Il pointa un doigt en direction de son visage et secoua la tête.

« Vous avez passé des jours à essayer de me rendre plus docile et maintenant que je le suis, ça ne vous convient pas ? », décrypta-t-elle avec un rictus narquois.

« Oui, mais, quand je dis ça, je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu le fasses vraiment… », expliqua-t-il en balançant ses épaules de droite à gauche. « C’est un jeu… entre nous… Enfin, tu vois… »

« Pas du tout », rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

« En plus, je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir encore envie de toi si tu deviens aussi soumise qu’une servante… »

« Oh, et c’est censé m’encourager à vous tenir tête, ça ? »

« Evidemment… », répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Brianna cligna des yeux, puis éclata d’un rire nerveux qu’elle ne parvenait plus à arrêter. Bonnet était tellement présomptueux et sûr de lui que cela en devenait presque risible. Tout le stress des derniers jours et surtout de la dernière heure retombait d’un coup et elle sentait les fusibles de son cerveau griller les uns après les autres. L’ironie de la situation était désopilante également : MacNamara venait de lui faire une peur bleue pour qu’elle obéisse au doigt et à l’œil à Bonnet et ce-dernier lui disait à présent ne pas vouloir de son obéissance. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et regarda Bonnet droit dans les yeux. L’instant d’après son poing droit venait se ficher dans son arcade gauche et il recula de quelques pas sous l’impact.

« Ça, c’est pour avoir passé un marché dans mon dos… », cracha-t-elle, toute hilarité envolée.

Il porta une main à son front mais la force du coup n’avait pas ouvert l’arcade sourcilière. Il s’apprêtait à lui demander si cela allait mieux, lorsqu’un deuxième coup de poing le cueillit à la joue.

« Et ça, c’est pour le faux-espoir ! »

En deux enjambées, il fut sur elle et parant d’une main un troisième coup porté dans sa direction, il l’immobilisa et la projeta contre le mur de la cabine, avant de se presser contre elle, une main dans ses cheveux roux. « Là, c’est beaucoup mieux… », susurra-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Brianna tentait de reprendre son souffle, mais le regard vert de l’Irlandais l’avait de nouveau plongée dans un état second. Le dernier visage qu’elle avait eu aussi près du sien était celui dur, froid et dangereux de MacNamara. Bonnet en cet instant n’avait que du désir pour elle, un désir brûlant qui réchauffait la jeune femme et dissipait les dernières bribes de terreur qui subsistaient depuis sa rencontre avec le receleur dans la ruelle. Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, elle ne ressentait rien d’autre qu’une sensation de sécurité, malgré la proximité de leurs corps et elle fut prise d’une envie soudaine de s’y abandonner pour achever d’oublier sa frayeur. MacNamara avait vraiment dû lui retourner le cerveau pour qu’elle en vienne à se sentir en sécurité dans les bras du pirate.

Elle sentit les lèvres de Bonnet effleurer les siennes et son cœur cogner à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« Je déteste avoir à dire ça, mais… », murmura Bonnet tout contre elle, « il y a beaucoup à faire avant notre départ demain. Et je pense que si j’ai le malheur de t’embrasser maintenant, je ne pourrai plus m’arrêter… »

Les paupières de Brianna papillonnèrent, comme si elle sortait d’une transe, mais elle ne chercha pas à se dégager de son emprise et répondit sur le même ton : « Loin de moi l’idée de vous empêcher de faire votre travail… »

Il esquissa un rictus et recula de deux pas, admirant une dernière fois ses lèvres offertes, le rose à ses joues et sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s’abaissait au rythme erratique de sa respiration. Il l’aurait volontiers prise sur le champ, mais ils avaient un marché. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient trouvé la tombe. Avec un grognement de dépit, il sortit de la cabine comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

~o~

Bien décidée à rester éveillée jusqu’à son retour, après avoir rangé ses affaires et dîné, Brianna s’était assise à la table pour dessiner et tuer le temps. Après avoir envisagé brièvement de recréer la facette quasi-démoniaque de MacNamara qu’elle venait de découvrir, elle avait abandonné l’idée, sentant la peur refaire surface en se remémorant ses menaces envers Bonnet et son équipage. Tournant la tête sur le côté, ses yeux se posèrent sur la cloison contre laquelle le pirate l’avait plaquée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir d’aquarelles ou autres couleurs pour capturer un peu mieux le vert intense de son regard à cet instant précis.

Reportant son attention sur le papier vierge sous ses yeux, elle posa son menton dans sa main gauche et le fusain dans sa main droite. Griffonnant quelques traits au hasard, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, jusqu’à ce que les traits finissent par former des doigts, une main, serrée sur une hanche. Pas de visages, simplement ces doigts bientôt couverts de bagues, pressée contre la chair d’un ventre fin, le sien. Elle rosit et recouvrit son esquisse d’une autre feuille pour s’atteler à quelque chose de plus chaste, un paysage, par exemple. _C’est très bien, les paysages…_

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle frotta ses yeux bouffis de sommeil et décida que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de les fermer un petit moment. Posant son fusain, elle se leva pour s’écrouler toute habillée à plat ventre sur la couchette, les bras étreignant son oreiller. _Cinq minutes, juste cinq minutes…_

Elle s’endormit aussitôt et c’est dans la même position que Bonnet la trouva, plusieurs heures plus tard. Sans un bruit, il ferma la porte de la cabine et retira ses bottes, avant de s’avancer vers la table où se trouvaient encore les dessins de Brianna. Celle-ci ouvrit un œil en percevant du mouvement dans la pièce et se tendit en le voyant fouiller parmi les feuilles éparses sur la table. _Merde…_ , jura intérieurement la jeune femme, à peu près au moment où le pirate laissait échapper un gloussement en découvrant son œuvre. Brianna referma sa paupière pour faire semblant de dormir, en priant pour que ses joues, certainement écarlates, ne la trahissent pas. Elle aurait pourtant bien voulu qu’ils reprennent leur ‘conversation’ de la fin d’après-midi mais maintenant qu’il avait vu son dessin, elle mourrait certainement de honte s’il lui faisait la moindre remarque à ce sujet.

L’entendant bouger à nouveau, elle entrouvrit prudemment sa paupière et le vit retirer une partie de ses vêtements, comme à son habitude. Ses bras ankylosés sous l’oreiller exigeaient de bouger mais il était hors de question qu’il la sache éveillée. Elle remuerait plus tard, pas maintenant. En tous cas pas tant qu’elle pouvait encore un peu l’observer à la dérobée. Elle referma son œil quand il s’approcha pour prendre place de son côté de la couchette et sentit le matelas bouger sous son poids, avant de l’entendre souffler une bougie. La seule maigre source de lumière provenait désormais des restes moribonds d’un dernier bout de chandelle à l’autre bout de la pièce, sur le bureau et Brianna se détendit légèrement. Un répit qui ne fut que de courte durée, lorsqu’elle sentit soudain une des mains de Bonnet se glisser sous sa chemise pour remonter le long de son pantalon d’homme, qu’elle n’avait pas quitté, et venir caresser la peau nue de sa taille. Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester immobile, elle sursauta à son contact. Comme s’il avait attendu un signal prouvant qu’elle ne dormait pas, il empoigna sa hanche pour la faire pivoter sur le dos et Brianna se laissa entraîner, tandis qu’il se penchait au-dessus d’elle.

Voyant à ses yeux grands ouverts qu’elle était parfaitement réveillée, Bonnet esquissa un sourire triomphant et se pencha lentement vers son visage, ne s’arrêtant que là où il pouvait à peine effleurer ses lèvres. Il la sentait retenir son souffle tout en le dévisageant, dans l’expectative, mais se refusait à lancer les hostilités. La voir succomber, céder, initier une étreinte, c’était tout ce qu’il cherchait. Après près de deux semaines à se refuser à lui, elle s’apprêtait à capituler, de la plus douce des manières. Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu’il n’approcherait pas plus, il effleura de nouveau les lèvres de Brianna avec un rictus malicieux et la sentit se cambrer légèrement pour accompagner son mouvement. Les mains de Bonnet remontèrent un peu plus haut la blouse de la jeune femme, caressant sa peau nue, et il vit à son regard qu’elle hésitait toujours.

Il n’y lisait plus de peur, ni de mépris, mais de la curiosité, de l’envie et une légère appréhension de l’inconnu. Il pressa doucement ses doigts autour de sa taille, sans même nier la référence directe à son œuvre picturale. « Très beau dessin… », murmura-t-il tandis que les lèvres de Brianna s’étiraient légèrement.

« J’étais sûre que vous alliez dire ça. »

Il s’esclaffa et l’une des mains de Brianna se leva doucement pour venir effleurer du doigt la cicatrice sur la joue de Bonnet. Encore quelques mois plus tôt, elle n’avait pas envisagé de se retrouver si rapidement avec un autre homme que Roger et ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire à présent avec l’Irlandais rajouterait une nouvelle pelletée de terre sur la tombe de leur courte relation. Toutefois, quelque chose la retenait encore de se lancer. Une phrase, quelques mots qu’il avait prononcés dans l’après-midi, alors qu’ils se trouvaient dans une position tout aussi tendancieuse qu’à cet instant. _Si j’ai le malheur de t’embrasser maintenant, je ne pourrai plus m’arrêter…_

« Parlez-moi de vous ! », lança-t-elle soudain, en essayant d’avoir l’air le plus naturel possible.

« De moi… », répéta-t-il sur un ton qui laissait présager qu’il avait vu clair dans sa tentative de diversion. Il se déporta sur le côté et se laissa retomber à plat sur le matelas. « Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour vous connaître un peu mieux… » Elle roula sur le flanc pour lui faire face, légèrement plus détendue maintenant qu’il n’était plus aussi dangereusement proche. Non pas que la sensation était désagréable, mais elle n’était pas encore tout à fait prête à lui donner ce qu’il voulait depuis bientôt quinze jours. Elle commençait tout juste à être à peu près à l’aise en sa présence, il était hors de question de changer la donne pour le moment. Elle le vit écarquiller les yeux, faire une grimace, et s’esclaffa : « Allons, ça ne peut pas être si terrible. »

« N’en sois pas si sûre… »

Comme elle riait de nouveau, pensant à une exagération de sa part, il lui jeta un regard en coin. « Les histoires, c’est ton domaine, pas le mien. »

« Vous devez bien en avoir aussi… »

Il soupira et elle le sentit capituler. « Très bien, que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tout. D’où venez-vous exactement ? »

« Je suis né à Sligo, en Irlande… » Comme elle souriait d’un air ravi en se calant confortablement sur son oreiller, s’attendant certainement à un récit attendrissant, il ajouta avec un rictus narquois : « Enfin, du moins, c’est dans cette ville qu’on m’a abandonné bébé sur le parvis de l’église. »

Le sourire de Brianna retomba aussitôt. « Oh. »

« J’ai vécu mes premières années dans un orphelinat, avec une centaine d’autres gosses, puis quand j’ai eu huit ans, j’ai commencé à travailler comme garçon de cabine sur des navires de commerce, et après ça sur des chantiers à terre… »

Il faillit glousser en voyant qu’elle avait recommencé à sourire bêtement, s’imaginant sûrement un blondinet aux yeux verts parcourir le pont d’un bateau. Clairement, elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre.

« Je venais d’avoir dix-sept ans, et j’étais le plus jeune ouvrier engagé pour construire une maison. J’ignorais pourquoi ils me détestaient tous. Ils étaient tous palots, alors c’était peut-être mes manières, ou la façon dont les filles me souriaient… » Il la vit rosir à ces mots, comme si elle se sentait directement visée. « Mais je savais que je ne leur plaisais pas. Il leur fallait un sacrifice pour les fondations, pour éviter que la terre tremble et que les murs s’écroulent. Ils se sont mis à argumenter pour savoir si je serais l’offrande ou si Joey l’idiot serait un meilleur choix. »

Brianna avait froncé les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment s’il plaisantait ou non. Des sacrifices humains ? Cela lui semblait totalement impensable, même au dix-huitième siècle, mais dans les terres d’Irlande au milieu d’un peuple réputé pour ses nombreuses superstitions et croyances païennes… Elle le vit plonger une main dans la poche de son pantalon, pour en ressortir une petite pièce de monnaie.

« L’un d’eux suggéra de lancer une pièce. ‘Pile ou face ?’, m’a-t-il demandé en riant. Je me sentais trop mal pour répondre. Alors il a dit que par la face du Roi Georges je vivrais et par son cul, je mourrais. Et il a lancé la pièce en l’air. »

A présent, l’expression sur le visage de Brianna était horrifiée et il pensa avec une pointe de fierté qu’elle n’était manifestement pas la seule à savoir conter des aventures.

« Je n’ai pas eu la force de regarder. Ils m’ont mis à plat ventre et m’ont frappé… Quand je suis revenu à moi, j’ai trouvé la pièce dans ma poche. C’étaient des gens honnêtes, assurément… », acheva-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

A la façon dont elle le regardait, il supposa qu’elle ne devait pas être du même avis. D’une main hésitante, elle vint prendre la pièce entre ses doigts pour la retourner dans sa propre main. « Vous l’avez gardée pendant tout ce temps ? », murmura-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Un porte-bonheur pareil, ça ne se perd pas… » Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, il tendit sa paume à plat pour qu’elle y repose l’objet. Elle s’exécuta et il remit la pièce dans sa poche.

« Est-ce que c’est comme ça que vous avez eu votre cicatrice ? » Il acquiesça et elle pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre : « Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, je n’ai plus jamais travaillé à terre… et maintenant j’ai mon propre bateau, mon équipage… J’estime avoir relativement bien réussi. » Il perçut son expression toujours sombre et gloussa. « Je t’avais prévenue que ma jeunesse n’avait rien de bien plaisant. »

« Ça explique tellement de choses, en fait… », marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Il haussa un sourcil. « C’est-à-dire ? »

« Eh bien… vous n’avez jamais connu de famille aimante, vos pairs vous ont rejeté… Il est logique que vous soyez devenu un hors-la-loi, avec peu ou pas de respect pour la vie humaine… Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensent, on ne naît pas avec la capacité d’aimer et de respecter les autres, cela s’acquiert, grâce à l’amour que vous portent vos parents, vos amis. Quand on est privé de tout cela si tôt… »

« Que l’on soit bien d’accord, mon cœur, je suis tout à fait satisfait de la vie que je mène », l’interrompit-il un peu plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

« J’allais simplement dire que vous auriez pu être une personne totalement différente, si vous aviez eu un autre départ dans l’existence, tout comme j’aurais pu être toute autre si je n’avais pas eu deux parents qui m’aimaient plus que tout au monde… », acheva-t-elle, avant de corriger mentalement : _Trois parents, pour être exacte…_

« Peut-être, mais dans ta bouche cela semble triste… De plus, je suis certain que ton enfance a été beaucoup moins idyllique que tu le prétends. » Il vit Brianna accuser le coup et serrer les dents. Ainsi donc, il y avait bien une ombre au tableau et encore une fois, elle avait ce regard qui trahissait une réflexion intense, comme si elle faisait le tri dans ses pensées entre ce qu’elle voulait et pouvait dire. Comme à chaque fois qu’il l’avait faite un peu parler d’elle. « A ton tour », ordonna-t-il.

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina de nouveau sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle tendit la main vers lui, paume vers le haut. « Donnez-moi votre pièce. » Comme il hésitait, elle agita les doigts. « Elle décidera si je vous raconte ma vie… ou pas. »

Il fronça les sourcils d’un air amusé, mais s’exécuta et ressortit son penny pour le déposer dans sa main. « Elle ne m’a jamais fait défaut. Tu vas perdre, mon cœur », railla-t-il, tandis qu’elle se redressait pour s’asseoir.

« Nous verrons. Quelle était cette poétique formulation déjà… ? Ah oui, par la tête du Roi Georges, je vous conterai mon histoire… et par son cul, vous resterez sur votre faim », s’esclaffa-t-elle en jetant la pièce en l’air.

Elle la rattrapa au vol et la retourna sur le dos de son autre main. « Ma chance a tourné, on dirait », marmonna-t-il avec une grimace, tandis que Brianna éclatait de rire.

« Ou peut-être que votre piécette a eu pitié de moi », dit-elle en la lui rendant. Elle s’allongea de nouveau sur son oreiller et lui tourna le dos pour qu’il ne voie pas son large sourire. « Bonne nuit, monsieur Bonnet. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais le long soupir théâtral qu’il poussa en disait bien assez. Pendant quelques minutes, Brianna attendit qu’il retente sa chance, qu’il approche une main ou quoi que ce soit d’autre, mais il n’en fit rien. Lorsque la respiration du pirate devint lente et régulière, elle se retourna de nouveau vers lui, profitant des dernières lueurs de la chandelle à l’agonie pour se repaître de sa trop rare expression sereine et détendue. Prudemment, elle avança une main vers son visage pour tracer du doigt la forme de la cicatrice sur sa joue, quelques millimètres au-dessus de la peau, sans jamais la toucher.

Il n’en fallait finalement pas beaucoup au destin pour façonner les gens. Un mauvais numéro à la loterie, et on se retrouvait sans famille ni quoi que ce soit pour nous aiguiller dans la bonne direction. Tout ce que Brianna avait toujours tenu pour acquis, jusqu’à la mort de son père adoptif, Bonnet n’en avait même jamais vu la couleur. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, aurait-il pu avoir bon fond et une vie honnête, et elle-même aurait-elle pu mal tourner sans repères ni amour ? Probablement.

Mais le penny de la bonne fortune n’était pas tombé du bon côté lorsque Bonnet avait vu le jour et son destin avait été scellé à l’instant où ses parents l’avaient déposé devant l’église de Sligo. S’ils avaient décidé de le garder ou de le donner à une famille, peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes. Alors il ne serait jamais devenu le capitaine du _Gloriana_. Et elle aurait été achetée par Monsieur Pustules au marché. Ou par le corsaire espagnol. _Peut-être le destin fait-il bien les choses, finalement…_ , pensa-t-elle en se laissant gagner par le sommeil. Ses paupières se fermèrent et elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée, sans voir que les yeux de Bonnet s’étaient rouverts, parfaitement éveillés, pour la fixer jusqu’à ce que la bougie rende son dernier soupir et ne plonge la cabine dans le noir complet.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?? Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire le monologue de MacNamara, auriez-vous été terrifiés aussi à la place de Brianna ? Seriez-vous retournés sur le Gloriana vous aussi ou bien auriez-vous tenté de continuer votre route ? En tous cas, MacNamara a eu pour effet de pousser (involontairement) Brianna dans les bras de Bonnet…**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si ce chapitre vous a plu et en attendant lundi prochain, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine !**

**Xérès**


	7. Dh’èirich mi moch madainn cheòthar

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Voici le chapitre 7 de cette fiction ! Après avoir fichu une trouille bleue à Brianna, MacNamara l’a poussée à oublier tout plan d’évasion… mais a aussi involontairement rapproché le pirate et sa captive. Nous ne sommes plus qu’à trois jours de navigation de Cape Cod et la tension commence à monter, ainsi que l’incertitude de Brianna quant à son destin…**

**J’espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l’écrire, surtout la dernière partie (vous saurez ahah). Bonne lecture et n’hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

**Merci à tous pour vos Kudoz et vos commentaires, ainsi qu’aux lecteurs silencieux !**

**oOo**

  1. _Dh’èirich mi moch madainn cheòthar_ (I arose early on a misty morning)



Le lendemain, ils avaient quitté Philadelphie sous une fine pluie d’automne, redescendant le fleuve Delaware jusqu’à son embouchure sous la grisaille, mais Brianna n’aurait raté le spectacle du départ pour rien au monde. Chaudement enveloppée dans son manteau, un foulard autour des cheveux pour les protéger de l’humidité, elle avait pris son poste habituel à l’avant pour pouvoir à la fois profiter du ballet des marins sur le pont, de la vue du fleuve et de sa faune sauvage dans la brume, puis plus tard de leur entrée dans l’océan. Dans trois jours, ils seraient à Cape Cod et avec un peu de chance, ils en repartiraient riches comme Crésus. Et ensuite ? Vers quelle autre aventure devrait-elle voguer, quels autres trésors pourrait-elle livrer à Bonnet et à son receleur pour s’assurer que ce-dernier leur laisse la vie sauve ? Elle devrait se creuser la mémoire et se remémorer d’autres recherches de son père, mais pour le moment, elle devait se concentrer sur leur quête actuelle. Détachant son regard des rives du Delaware, où un grand héron bleu venait de décoller tenant en son bec un poisson, elle le reporta sur Bonnet qui tenait fièrement sa barre, droit comme un i, avec son air renfrogné qui trahissait une concentration extrême.

Ses confidences de la veille avaient quelque peu remué Brianna et elle observait à présent le pirate sous un angle nouveau. Si elle ne justifiait toujours pas certains de ses actes, son comportement avait à présent une explication dans un sens et elle se devait de ne pas le juger. Après tout, si les croyances de l’époque étaient exactes, alors il finirait un jour par être jugé par son Créateur, mais ce n’était en aucun cas à elle, simple mortelle, de le faire. Surtout lorsque son attitude envers elle, malgré des débuts chaotiques, était devenue beaucoup plus conviviale. Agréable, même, la plupart du temps. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle le fixait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps lorsqu’il tourna son regard vert dans sa direction pour lui décocher un sourire narquois. Elle était en train de le lui rendre béatement, par réflexe, trahie par ses propres neurones miroirs lorsque l’un des hommes envoyés par MacNamara entra dans son champ de vision. Le sourire de Brianna retomba aussitôt et elle eut un mouvement de recul.

La présence des sbires du receleur l’angoissait plus que de raison, comme s’ils pouvaient à tout moment la coincer dans une coursive, comme leurs collègues l’avaient fait dans la ruelle ce jour-là. Elle se sentait non seulement surveillée, mais aussi en danger, probablement même plus qu’avec Bonnet, même à leurs débuts. Pas parce que Bonnet était moins impressionnant, mais parce que si Brianna faisait le moindre faux pas, d’autres têtes que la sienne sur ce bateau risquaient de tomber. Des têtes bien plus innocentes que celle du capitaine.

« Ne soyez pas inquiète, Mam’zelle Brianna », fit Jimmy qui traversait le pont devant elle, les bras chargés de cordages. Le jeune homme avait dû suivre son regard et remarquer son trouble. « On fait souvent affaire avec eux, ils ne sont pas là pour nous causer des problèmes. Vous n’avez pas à avoir peur. »

Brianna se tourna vers lui avec une expression faussement rassurée. « Je le sais bien, c’est juste étrange d’avoir de nouveaux visages après plus de deux semaines avec les mêmes personnes… »

« Dans ce cas, il suffit d’attendre demain… », répondit le jeune garçon, avec un optimisme à toute épreuve. « Car demain, il ne seront plus nouveaux. »

Brianna sourit et hocha la tête, tandis qu’il repartait à ses occupations. Alors qu’il s’éloignait, son sourire flancha de nouveau et elle jeta un nouveau regard en direction de Bonnet. Celui-ci ne lui accordait plus d’attention, trop occupé à naviguer sur le fleuve, et elle soupira. Devait-elle lui parler de sa rencontre avec MacNamara et de la trouille qu’il lui avait fichue ? Malheureusement, elle devrait alors lui avouer qu’elle avait bien tenté de fuir et qu’elle n’était pas rentrée au bateau uniquement pour ses beaux yeux mais pour sauver des vies… C’était impossible, il serait forcément furieux et cela briserait le frêle équilibre qui s’était installé entre eux. Elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que de ravaler ses griefs et de ne rien faire qui puisse laisser penser aux deux intrus qu’elle refusait de coopérer.

L’un des deux sbires, un certain Shaughnessy, la dévisageait avec attention et elle réprima l’envie de fuir à toutes jambes. _Oui, mais pour aller où ?_ Son regard se posa instinctivement sur Bonnet, toujours derrière sa barre et elle se maudit de n’envisager que cette option, mais elle devait regarder la vérité en face. La seule personne qui pourrait la protéger de ces deux types, du moins tant qu’ils étaient en mer, c’était bien lui. MacNamara pouvait se vanter d’être bien plus cruel que le pirate, il n’en restait pas moins absent sur le _Gloriana_ et Bonnet en était toujours le capitaine. Elle vit Shaughnessy pousser son acolyte du coude et faire un signe du menton en direction de Brianna, et ce fut pour elle le signe qu’il lui fallait déguerpir d’urgence. Se levant aussi normalement que possible, elle traversa l’entrepont pour grimper les escaliers du pont supérieur et vint s’accouder à la balustrade qui longeait l’espace d’où Bonnet pilotait.

« Que me vaut l’honneur de cette visite ? », railla l’Irlandais en la voyant s’installer près de lui. Elle haussa les épaules sans répondre et son regard se posa sur les deux hommes en contrebas. « C’est eux qui te rendent nerveuse ? »

« Peut-être… je n’en sais rien », répondit-elle, sans le regarder.

« Pourtant, tu avais l’air de bien apprécier sa compagnie et ses cadeaux quand on était là-bas, alors pourquoi pas ses hommes ? », maugréa-t-il en parlant de MacNamara, sans toutefois le mentionner.

Brianna porta inconsciemment une main au trèfle d’émeraude qui pendait toujours à son cou. Elle prit son ton le plus sarcastique et lui lança : « Serait-ce une pointe de jalousie que je discerne dans votre voix, capitaine ? »

« Et une pointe d’insolence dans la tienne, Fraser ? », rétorqua-t-il du tac-au-tac.

Brianna plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine et feignit une douleur lancinante, comme si elle venait d’être touchée par une flèche métaphorique. « Alors c’est ‘Fraser’, maintenant ? Qu’est-il arrivé à ‘mon cœur’ ? »

Il s’esclaffa, laissa un silence retomber, avant de reprendre d’une voix traînante : « Mon cœur ? »

« Ouiii ? », fit Brianna en étirant le dernier son à l’infini.

« Si on s’échoue sur un banc de sable, je dirai que tu m’as déconcentré. »

« Typiquement masculin… », grommela Brianna en se retournant vers l’océan.

« Blague à part, une raison quelconque à ta méfiance envers ses deux-là ? »

La jeune femme garda ostensiblement son visage en direction du large, luttant pour arborer une expression neutre. « Aucune… », répondit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de faire ça… », soupira l’Irlandais sans quitter les méandres du fleuve des yeux.

Brianna se retourna avec un air interrogateur. « Faire quoi ? »

« Ça… » Elle haussa les sourcils pour l’inviter à poursuivre son raisonnement. « Réfléchir à deux réponses, choisir laquelle tu dois donner et garder l’autre pour toi. »

Elle tenta de ne pas avoir l’air trop perturbée par cette analyse étrangement précise de ses combats intérieurs et se força à sourire. « Une femme doit garder ses petits secrets… »

« Pas la mienne », rétorqua-t-il, pince sans rire.

Brianna écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette phrase extrêmement perturbante, mais choisit l’humour comme porte de sortie. « Eh bien, je ne sais pas qui est cette pauvre enfant, mais je la plains. »

Ils descendirent le Delaware pendant de longues heures, avançant prudemment dans les méandres du fleuve, la brume et la bruine, jusqu’à rejoindre l’océan par Cape May. Brianna n’avait cessé de tourner et retourner dans sa tête comment ils parviendraient à approcher le tombeau sans se faire remarquer et une ébauche de plan avait fini par s’y développer. Après plusieurs heures dans son coin à gamberger, elle avait cruellement besoin d’une distraction mais ne se sentait pas d’humeur à dessiner. A cet instant, la Cadillac de son père et son autoradio dernier cri lui manquaient terriblement. Elle aurait payé très cher pour un peu de musique. Les Beatles, Donovan, ou Elvis. La seule idée d’entendre le son d’une guitare ou le rythme rapide d’une batterie, la remplissait de nostalgie.

Bonnet ayant laissé la barre à O’Brien quelque temps plus tôt pour inspecter son navire comme à son habitude, Brianna était redescendue pour s’isoler à l’avant. Fermant les yeux, elle essaya d’entendre dans sa tête les premières notes de guitare de _San Francisco_ , de Scott McKenzie et sourit lorsque son imagination commença à faire son travail. Elle pouvait presque entendre le crépitement du vinyle sur la platine de Frank, dans leur salon de Boston. Entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres, elle se mit à fredonner discrètement :

« _If you’re going to San Francisco, be sure to wear some flowers in your hair. If you’re going to San Francisco, you’re gonna meet some gentle people there_ … » Ses doigts battaient la mesure lentement contre le bois du bastingage et elle sentit sa tête dodeliner de droite à gauche en rythme. « _For those who come to San Francisco, summertime will be a love-in there. In the streets of San Francisco, gentle people with flowers in their hair_ … »

« Je ne sais pas où est ce San Francisco que tu chantes, mais ça a l’air plaisant… », fit la voix de Bonnet, très proche.

Les yeux de Brianna se rouvrirent brusquement. L’esprit emporté par la musique qui s’y jouait, elle ne l’avait pas entendu arriver ni s’accouder au garde-fou à côté d’elle. « C’est en Californie », répondit-elle par automatisme, avant de soudain se demander à quand remontait la fondation de la ville. _1776… Merde…_ Elle avait six années d’avance.

« Ah, les colonies espagnoles… Je n’ai jamais poussé jusqu’au Pacifique, cet océan-ci me suffit amplement. »

Elle était donc cette fois sauvée par sa méconnaissance de la Côte Ouest, mais elle devait faire attention à éviter ce genre de méli-mélo historique si elle ne voulait pas finir sur le bûcher un de ces jours.

« Le Pacifique ne sait pas ce qu’il rate… », railla Brianna avec une expression qui disait plutôt que l’océan l’avait échappé belle.

« Je sais… mais je ne peux pas être partout… », lâcha-t-il, comme si sa présence sur les mers était une bénédiction. « Un jour, peut-être. Quand nous aurons assez d’or pour acheter un archipel entier. »

« Si tout se passe bien, ce jour ne devrait plus être très loin… » Elle vit ses yeux se plisser légèrement au début de sa phrase et s’empressa d’ajouter : « Je pourrais compter sur les doigts d’une seule main les fois où mon père s’est trompé dans sa vie. S’il pensait que le trésor était dans ce caveau, alors il y sera. Je lui fais confiance. »

« Je l’espère pour toi… et pour moi aussi », ajouta-t-il, la mine plus sombre.

Brianna retint son souffle, persuadée qu’il parlait des conséquences que cela aurait sur son arrangement avec MacNamara si jamais le trésor était introuvable. Ainsi, le receleur avait dit vrai : Bonnet avait de quoi s’inquiéter s’il n’honorait pas leur marché. Un frisson la parcourut en réalisant qu’elle n’avait encore jamais vu le pirate s’inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Quoi qu’il fasse, il avait toujours l’air de maîtriser chaque détail de son existence, que ce soit sur son navire, avec son équipage, avec les éléments qu’il affrontait dans ses voyages. Il prenait le large avec le sourire aux lèvres, comme s’il se savait capable de surmonter n’importe quelle embûche envoyée par les dieux marins. A terre, il évoluait parmi les pires représentants de la race humaine avec une aisance qui ferait pâlir d’envie le plus dangereux des _mafiosi_. Mais à cet instant-là, lorsqu’il avait prononcé ces mots, son sourire s’était envolé.

« On le trouvera. » Brianna esquissa un faible sourire. « Je suis en train de réfléchir à un plan. »

« Bonne nouvelle… car de mon point de vue, tu étais plutôt très occupée à pousser la chansonnette. »

« L’un n’empêche pas l’autre… », lui lança-t-elle tandis qu’il se détournait.

Il ricana en s’éloignant et elle le vit hausser les épaules. « Certes, mais si on pouvait éviter d’aggraver cette pluie déjà exécrable… »

~o~

Croquant dans quelques biscuits qu’elle était allée quémander à Flanagan, Brianna trempa la pointe de sa plume dans l’encre et commença à griffonner sur une page vierge tout ce dont elle se souvenait à propos des trésors perdus de l’Histoire. Après le départ de Bonnet sur le pont, elle n’avait cessé de penser à ce bref éclair d’inquiétude qui était passé dans ses yeux et avec l’échéance de Cape Cod qui se rapprochait dangereusement, elle avait décidé de se mettre au travail dès maintenant et de compiler tous ses souvenirs pour éliminer les moins précis et ne garder que ce qui pouvait être des pistes concrètes.

De plus, une fois le trésor dans ses cales, Bonnet saurait qu’il peut faire confiance à ses connaissances et une liste détaillée, avec suffisamment d’indications, lui suffirait peut-être pour la suite. Elle pourrait alors le convaincre de la laisser partir.

Elle était en train de rédiger un paragraphe sur la Isla del Coco, une île du Pacifique au large du Costa Rica, réputée pour avoir abrité des dizaines de trésors enterrés là par des pirates déjà trop chargés en butin, dont celui du célèbre Edward Davis, lorsque Bonnet entra dans sa cabine. A l’extérieur, le soleil se couchait déjà en direction de la côte, qu’ils longeaient sans s’éloigner pour éviter de perdre du temps jusqu’à Cape Cod. Elle lui jeta un bref regard, avant de se remettre à sa tâche.

« Que fais-tu ? », lui demanda-t-il en se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

« Une liste. Pour vous… »

Il fronça les sourcils en déchiffrant sur le papier quelques noms célèbres de la profession. « Quel intérêt de me faire une liste alors que je t’ai en permanence sous la main ? »

Brianna tenta de rester concentrée mais sa mâchoire se contracta. « J’espère bien vous faire changer d’avis… »

« Aucune chance. »

La plume claqua sèchement sur le bureau, projetant une gerbe de gouttes d’encre sur la feuille de papier. Brianna s’était levée brusquement, les poings serrés. « Dans ce cas, vous feriez mieux de me tuer tout de suite. Car si je n’ai plus rien à espérer de votre part, je n’ai plus rien à perdre non plus. Et je ferai de votre vie un cauchemar. »

Les yeux de Bonnet paraissaient vouloir sortir de ses orbites. Sa prisonnière semblait avoir mangé du lion et se permettait de plus en plus de libertés dernièrement. Et même s’il lui avait dit aimer occasionnellement une petite confrontation, il y avait des limites. « Calme-toi, tout de suite. C’est un ordre », gronda-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

« Je dois partir, la vie de mes parents en dépend. » La détermination et la colère faisaient briller son regard, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui mit le feu aux poudres. D’un geste vif, la main de Bonnet se plaqua sur sa poitrine et il la poussa contre le mur, tandis qu’elle poussait un cri étouffé.

« Tu m’as dit que ton père était mort… Tu n’aurais pas osé me mentir ? »

« Mon père adoptif… », précisa-t-elle d’une voix étranglée, son trèfle d’émeraude s’imprimant douloureusement dans sa chair lorsqu’il remonta la main sur sa gorge. « L’homme qui m’a élevée n’est pas de mon sang. Si j’ai fait tout ce chemin, c’est pour connaître mon vrai père. Ma mère le croyait mort, jusqu’à ce qu’elle retrouve sa trace il y a deux ans… » Elle sentit la pression sur sa trachée se relâcher. « Je vous en prie, il est crucial que je les retrouve avant le 21 janvier. C’est réellement une question de vie ou de mort. »

La main de Bonnet quitta sa gorge, caressant doucement le haut de sa cage thoracique, glissant sur ses seins et Brianna retint son souffle. Cela faisait plusieurs jours de suite qu’il ne pouvait plus s’empêcher de la toucher et elle, de frémir à son contact. Était-ce parce qu’elle était confinée constamment avec lui depuis près de trois semaines, ou bien développait-elle une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm ? Elle n’en savait rien, mais alors qu’au début chaque rapprochement entre eux allumait tous les signaux d’alerte de son cerveau, aujourd’hui elle se sentait parcourue d’agréables frissons dès qu’il envahissait son espace vital. Et cette fois ne faisait pas exception, même après la brutalité avec laquelle il l’avait poussée contre le mur. S’il avait au départ fait naître des sensations contradictoires en elle, entre peur et fascination, la balance était aujourd’hui définitivement en train de pencher vers la deuxième option. Et la seule peur qu’elle ressentait désormais, était celle de ne plus pouvoir inverser la tendance. Brianna vit le visage du pirate se rapprocher du sien et un frisson la parcourut lorsqu’il plissa les yeux, presque menaçant.

« Peut-être que je perdrai tout intérêt pour toi et te laisserai partir, une fois que tu te seras offerte à moi… », souffla-t-il dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de penser à autre chose qu’à la chaleur de sa main sur son sein gauche, irradiant à travers le tissu de son corsage. Elle était quasi-certaine que même le pirate devait sentir son cœur s’emballer contre sa paume. Aucun moyen d’être crédible si elle se refusait à lui maintenant. Brianna était tout à fait consciente qu’il tentait simplement de la manipuler pour qu’elle cède, lui faisant miroiter une éventuelle remise en liberté en échange de sa soumission totale. Mais comme à chaque fois qu’ils se provoquaient mutuellement, l’audace prenait le dessus sur la raison, et elle ne put s’empêcher de le défier un peu plus.

« Ou peut-être que ce sera tout le contraire… », rétorqua-t-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration pour tenter d’apaiser son rythme cardiaque. Ce faisant, elle effleura malencontreusement de son nez celui du pirate et la tension monta encore d’un cran dans la cabine.

« Il n’y a qu’un seul moyen de le savoir… »

La seconde d’après, leurs lèvres étaient en contact et Brianna aurait été incapable de dire qui d’elle ou de lui avait initié ce baiser. Aucun des deux n’avait fermé les yeux, et ils se dévisageaient mutuellement avec un mélange de surprise et de désir, comme s’ils réalisaient à peine qu’après tout ce temps, c’était en train de se produire. La bouche de Bonnet jouait avec la sienne, mordillant ses lèvres, caressant le bout de sa langue, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Ses iris verts hypnotiques, envoûtants.

Brianna sentit ses mains descendre sur sa jupe et la retrousser pour passer derrière ses cuisses, la soulevant afin d’enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu’elle nouait ses mains derrière son cou pour ne pas tomber. La température de son corps semblait avoir augmenté de cent bons degrés et elle était presque surprise de ne pas sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Le pirate délaissa la bouche de la jeune femme pour s’attaquer à son cou, et elle ferma les yeux, retrouvant cette douce sensation familière découverte quelques jours plus tôt quand sous l’emprise de l’alcool, elle avait failli lui tomber dans les bras. Le dos plaqué contre le mur et ses jambes solidement calées autour des hanches de Bonnet, Brianna s’abandonnait totalement à la chaleur qui envahissait tout son corps. Les mains du pirate avaient repris leur exploration de sa poitrine et tiré quelque peu violemment sur son corsage pour découvrir l’un de ses seins.

Elle poussa un soupir sonore lorsqu’il la réhaussa un peu plus pour embrasser et mordiller à son tour son sein nu. Il la refit bientôt glisser à sa hauteur et tout en se pressant entre ses cuisses, se pencha vers son oreille.

« Je ne veux plus jamais t’entendre parler de cette maudite liste… », murmura-t-il, comme un avertissement.

Brianna le dévisagea, les yeux plissés. S’il imaginait avoir gagné cette bataille juste parce qu’elle avait poussé deux ou trois gémissements, il se trompait. Elle avança le menton avec un air de défi. « Je la continuerai pourtant. »

Un feu s’embrasa dans ses pupilles et il laissa les jambes de la jeune femme retomber brusquement sur le sol. Avant qu’elle ait pu faire un geste, il la fit pivoter pour qu’elle soit cette fois face à la cloison de la cabine. Les mains toujours sous sa jupe, il glissa celle de droite contre son intimité pour caresser ses lèvres et son clitoris. « Très bien, tu n’auras plus ni papier, ni encre, ni plumes… »

Savoir les doigts de Bonnet si proches d’un terrain encore inexploré par d’autres que ses propres mains faisait peu à peu chavirer Brianna. Mais elle se refusait à capituler. « Je la graverai sur les murs s’il le faut… »

Il gloussa, accélérant ses caresses tout en couvrant ses épaules de baisers. « Pas si je t’attache. »

La respiration de Brianna commençait à devenir erratique et elle posa son front brûlant contre la cloison de bois. « Je la hurlerai donc jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un prenne des notes… »

« Alors je te couperai la langue… », rétorqua-t-il, en esquissant de petits cercles pour stimuler plus précisément la zone critique.

Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de répondre, tant son cerveau était mobilisé par le plaisir qui montait depuis son bas-ventre. « Elle vous manquerait trop… »

« Je te ferai hurler autre chose… »

Brianna plaqua malgré elle ses mains contre le bois, perdant progressivement pied, incapable de penser à autre chose qu’à ce que lui faisait l’Irlandais. Un plaisir violent, indécent. Jamais Roger ne l’aurait dévergondée ainsi debout contre un mur, lui qui avait déjà paniqué lorsqu’elle avait à peine retiré son chemisier. Bonnet, lui, l’avait désirée depuis le premier jour, avant même de la connaître. D’une manière peu subtile, certes, et malsaine parfois. Mais pressée ainsi contre la paroi, alors qu’elle pouvait sembler totalement à sa merci d’un point de vue extérieur, Brianna prenait conscience du pouvoir qu’elle exerçait sur lui. Malgré son impatience palpable depuis le premier jour, leur premier acte charnel se concentrait sur son plaisir à elle, et non le sien.

« J’aurai quand même gagné, dans ce cas… », haleta-t-elle, un sourire dément flottant sur ses lèvres.

En une seconde, les doigts de Bonnet avaient abandonné leur devoir, anéantissant brusquement la vague de plaisir qui avait commencé à monter en elle, et il la fit de nouveau pivoter vers lui. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, teintée de déception, et vit le regard vert de l’Irlandais briller en la dévisageant. Elle devait avoir les joues en feu et les yeux enfiévrés, un spectacle qu’il ne se lasserait pas de sitôt d’admirer. Il l’attira contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses mains, et l’embrassa de nouveau avec fougue, longuement, mais sans jamais refaire un geste en direction de l’entrejambe de Brianna. Si celle-ci avait pu hurler de frustration, elle l’aurait fait. Lorsqu’il consentit à libérer à nouveau ses lèvres, il colla son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

« Tu ne gagneras rien du tout ce soir… »

Et avec un ricanement, il la lâcha, déchira la liste en confettis inutilisables et se dirigea vers la sortie.

~o~

Presque deux jours entiers s’étaient écoulés depuis ‘l’incident’ et Brianna tournait comme un lion en cage dans la cabine du capitaine. Une première nuit était tombée, puis une deuxième et ils étaient censés accoster à Cape Cod à l’aube, mais Bonnet n’avait toujours pas remis ne serait-ce qu’un orteil dans sa cabine. Elle l’avait aperçu plusieurs fois en journée sur le pont, où il se contentait de lui adresser quelques sourires moqueurs, mais il mettait un point d’honneur à disparaître suffisamment longtemps ensuite pour qu’elle se lasse et retourne à ses livres ou ses dessins. Ou plutôt qu’elle tente d’y retourner. Car pour être honnête, beaucoup trop de pensées parasitaient son esprit. Dix jours plus tôt, elle aurait tout donné pour que Bonnet l’évite comme la peste, et maintenant elle regrettait ses railleries, sa manie de l’emprisonner contre lui et leurs joutes verbales du plus bel effet. _C’est précisément pour ça qu’il me fuit, il crée une dépendance psychologique…_ , pensa-t-elle en plissant les yeux. _Il croit que quand il daignera m’adresser à nouveau la parole, je lui sauterai dessus comme une chienne en chaleur…_ Brianna ricana intérieurement comme si l’idée était stupide. Mais quelques heures après l’avoir eue, alors qu’elle tournait et retournait encore dans sa couchette sans parvenir à s’endormir, elle s’avoua vaincue. Après avoir passé dix-huit jours et dix-sept nuits littéralement collée à lui, son absence soudaine et totale était une véritable torture. Tout particulièrement après leur dernière altercation des plus sensuelles. Pour la première fois, elle se retrouvait seule avec l’opportunité de réfléchir posément, mais son esprit n’était tourné que vers une seule et unique chose : Stephen Bonnet. Exaspérant.

S’enveloppant dans une couverture pour affronter la fraîcheur de la nuit, elle s’arma d’une lanterne et remonta sur le pont supérieur, trouvant Bonnet seul à la barre, les quelques marins encore de quart, étant répartis un peu partout sur le navire, scrutant l’horizon. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard lorsqu’elle apparut en haut des escaliers, ni quand elle s’adossa à la balustrade à sa gauche. Seul un léger sourire indiquait qu’il avait remarqué sa présence.

« Où est O’Brien ? », demanda Brianna innocemment. _Deux jours sans lui parler et je prononce le nom d’un autre, dans tes dents, Bonnet…_

Le sourire de Bonnet s’agrandit, comme s’il voyait clair dans son jeu. « Il se repose… Ces eaux ne sont pas sûres, je préfère prendre le relai. »

« Evidemment. »

L’agacement était tellement perceptible dans la voix de la jeune femme qu’il ne put s’empêcher de glousser. « Tu devrais redescendre, j’en ai pour un moment. Je risque même de ne pas aller dormir de la nuit… »

Brianna sourit à son tour et haussa les épaules. « Je n’ai pas vraiment sommeil, je me promenais pour passer le temps… Enfin, si vous n’êtes pas disponible, je vais aller voir Jimmy, on trouvera bien quelque chose à faire. Peut-être qu’on jouera aux cartes… »

« Une saine occupation, assurément… », approuva le capitaine, imperturbable.

Brianna acquiesça avec un sourire beaucoup trop large pour être honnête. « Oh je pourrais leur apprendre à jouer au strip poker ! », s’exclama-t-elle en levant un index en l’air.

« Au quoi ? »

« Vous connaissez le poker ? », demanda Brianna, tandis qu’il secouait la tête. Le jeu n’était pas encore connu sous ce nom, certainement. « C’est un jeu de cartes, un peu comme le whist, sauf qu’au lieu de perdre sa mise, le perdant… enlève un vêtement. » Les yeux de Bonnet avaient quitté tellement précipitamment l’horizon pour se tourner vers elle, qu’elle se demanda s’il ne s’était pas fracturé le nerf optique. Elle se décolla de la balustrade et se dirigea nonchalamment vers les escaliers. « Les étudiants de mon père adoraient y jouer après les cours… »

Elle n’avait pas posé le pied sur la première marche qu’une main saisit son bras pour la tirer en arrière et Bonnet la fit passer entre lui et le gouvernail, l’emprisonnant de part et d’autre par ses bras qui tenaient à nouveau fermement deux des poignées de l’instrument. Brianna esquissa un rictus triomphant.

« Je vais essayer de ne pas me vexer que vous ayez aussi peu confiance en mes compétences au jeu… Qui vous dit que j’allais perdre ? », demanda-t-elle avec arrogance.

« Rien du tout. En revanche, sache que tous mes hommes et moi-même, nous trichons aux cartes. Beaucoup. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour laisser traîner un « aaah » perspicace, mais n’ajouta rien. Le silence retomba entre eux et Brianna put savourer la sensation grisante de sa victoire, associée à celle d’être à la barre d’un véritable galion, en pleine nuit, sur l’océan et les cheveux au vent.

« Je crois que je comprends… », dit-elle soudain avec douceur. « Pourquoi vous aimez tant naviguer. On se sent aussi libre que les oiseaux. Bien plus libres que tous les gens qui triment dans les champs ou qui se tuent à la tâche pour une bouchée de pain… »

« Je suis beaucoup moins libre que tu ne le penses », marmonna-t-il dans son dos et elle sut aussitôt à quoi il faisait référence, mais se garda bien de le lui dire.

« Tout de même bien plus que la plupart des gens… » Elle leva les mains en direction des poignées de la barre. « Je peux ? »

« Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous, Fraser… »

Brianna fit la moue et laissa retomber ses bras, avant de resserrer la couverture autour d’elle. Sa mine boudeuse ne s’envolant que lorsqu’elle sentit le torse du pirate se caler doucement contre son dos.

~o~

Le ciel se teintait à peine de rose lorsqu’ils virent enfin Cape Cod apparaître devant eux au Nord. Le cap formait un crochet dont la pointe remontait en direction de Boston et Brianna sentit son cœur se serrer à l’idée d’être si proche géographiquement de chez elle, même si elle n’habiterait pas là-bas avant deux cents ans. La face Atlantique du cap n’était qu’une enfilade de longues plages de sable blanc, qui s’étendaient sur des kilomètres, au-delà desquelles on ne discernait qu’une forêt dense et encore sombre en cette heure indue.

« Où se trouve le cimetière ? », demanda Bonnet en plissant les yeux en direction des terres.

« Au nord de Truro, sur la partie la plus étroite du cap avant qu’il ne forme une courbe vers l’ouest. Il y a un port, mais il n’est accessible que par l’intérieur de la baie. L’autre solution serait de rester de ce côté de la bande de terre… »

« Mais on devrait mouiller l’ancre et prendre un canot pour rejoindre la côte », acheva le pirate, pensif.

« Plus discret, la plupart des habitations se concentrent sur l’intérieur de la baie, la façade Atlantique est restée sauvage… » Devant son air interrogateur, elle ajouta : « Mon père et moi allions souvent camper dans ces bois… Il adorait Cape Cod et ses mystères, comme vous pouvez l’imaginer. »

L’expression de Bonnet se fit moqueuse mais il ne releva pas. « On sera toujours moins suspects en amarrant au port. Un navire qui reste à l’écart rend les gens nerveux… »

Brianna acquiesça et redescendit dans la cabine pour se rafraîchir un peu. S’ils devaient aller repérer l’emplacement du tombeau dans la journée, ils devaient avoir l’air de gens respectables, venus fleurir la tombe d’un proche, pas de pilleurs. Elle quitta ses jupes et sa blouse amples pour faire un brin de toilette et enfiler la robe qu’elle s’était fait faire à Philadelphie. D’un vert pâle et brodée de motifs floraux dorés, le col large carré laissait apparaître la partie supérieure de ses seins, maintenus par un corset raide comme la justice, comme il était d’usage à l’époque. Après tant de semaines passées en haillons ou en blouses amples, au mieux accompagnées d’un serre-taille, remettre un tel carcan était franchement désagréable. Elle jeta un foulard blanc par-dessus ses épaules et noua ses cheveux à l’aide du papillon, qu’elle avait définitivement adopté depuis sa découverte.

Lorsqu’elle remonta à la surface, elle croisa le regard de Jimmy, qui était en grande conversation avec son capitaine, près du gouvernail, et le jeune garçon vira instantanément au rouge pivoine.

« J’en connais un qui va devoir faire un effort sur sa tenue », railla O’Brien, qui fumait tranquillement un cigare sur le pont.

C’est ce moment que choisit Bonnet pour se retourner et à voir sa tête lorsqu’il la vit ainsi habillée, l’effet de surprise était réussi.

« Une véritable lady, Mam’zelle Brianna », fit Jimmy avec enthousiasme tandis qu’elle esquissait une révérence en guise de remerciement. « Il ne vous manque plus que l’ombrelle et le petit chien en laisse… »

O’Brien ricana et poussa le mousse du coude en levant son cigare en direction de leur capitaine. « Elle a déjà le petit chien… » Jimmy allait s’esclaffer, mais le regard assassin que Bonnet leur adressa le calma aussitôt. Le second, en revanche, porta de nouveau son cigare à la bouche avec un gloussement.

« Monsieur O’Brien a raison, si nous ne voulons pas attirer l’attention à Truro, il nous faut avoir l’air d’honnêtes gens… », renchérit Brianna en détaillant la tenue de Bonnet avec un air circonspect, son long manteau de cuir élimé, son gilet et son ceinturon où se glissaient le long couteau et le pistolet à silex qui ne le quittaient jamais, et son tricorne.

« Si je peux me permettre, mon capitaine », intervint Doherty, le quartier-maître, « il me semble que nous avons quelques vêtements convenables en réserve, voulez-vous que je vous les monte dans votre cabine ? »

Bonnet fusilla le pauvre responsable des stocks du regard, tandis qu’O’Brien et deux ou trois autres matelots peinaient à retenir leurs rires. Mais lorsque le capitaine se tourna vers eux, chacun ficha le camp aussi vite qu’il était venu. Il hocha ensuite la tête d’un air pincé et Doherty s’inclina brièvement avant de prendre la direction des cales. O’Brien se plaça derrière la barre avec un air goguenard et Bonnet disparut à son tour dans les entrailles du navire.

Lorsqu’il remonta une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ce fut pour trouver un petit attroupement d’une vingtaine de marins, qui avaient certainement entendu parler de la transformation imminente de leur capitaine en gentilhomme. Il s’arrêta net en haut des escaliers et serra les dents en voyant leurs visages amusés.

« Retournez immédiatement à vos postes, c’est un ordre », feula-t-il à leur attention, mais étrangement, les marins n’obéirent pas aussi vite qu’à l’accoutumée. La tenue, sûrement. Il fallut que le maître d’équipage se mette lui aussi à hurler et à menacer pour que le petit groupe se disperse. Sur le pont supérieur, Brianna accoudée au bastingage à côté de Jimmy et d’O’Brien qui tenait toujours la barre, avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche. Le second dut rattraper au vol son cigare, tombé de ses lèvres lorsqu’un grand éclat de rire s’en échappa.

La nouvelle tenue du pirate n’était pas exactement ridicule en elle-même. Il avait troqué son gilet ample et usé contre un autre, neuf, en cuir marron, par-dessus lequel il avait enfilé une veste rouge fourrée au col. Il aurait pu passer pour un homme normal, élégant même, s’il n’avait gardé son tricorne ainsi que sa démarche chaloupée et bourrue.

« Quoi ? », cracha-t-il en gagnant le pont supérieur.

« On ne dit pas ‘quoi’, on dit ‘plaît-il’ quand on est poli », lâcha O’Brien, avec un doigt en l’air. C’en fut trop pour Brianna, qui éclata d’un rire strident et s’approcha de lui pour lui retirer son tricorne.

« Alors ça, c’est non… », s’esclaffa-t-elle tandis qu’il lissait nerveusement sa queue de cheval blonde vers l’arrière. Elle se débarrassa du tricorne sur la tête d’O’Brien, qui sembla ravi de cette promotion inattendue. « Autant vous balader avec une jambe de bois et un perroquet sur votre épaule… »

« Il y a la démarche aussi… », renchérit Boyle, qui avait rejoint son ami O’Brien pour ne rien perdre du spectacle. « Les gentilhommes se tiennent droit et marchent à petites enjambées. » Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit quelques pas en ligne droite, le menton fièrement levé et les autres pouffèrent.

Doherty, qui l’avait suivi, les bras chargés d’autres vêtements, s’interposa avec une grimace. Il n’était clairement pas à l’aise à l’idée de devoir grimer son capitaine avec une tenue qui lui faisait perdre la quasi-totalité de sa crédibilité. « Puis-je vous suggérer un foulard autour du cou, capitaine ? Ça… ça adoucit… »

Ces derniers mots déclenchèrent une série de gloussements incontrôlables du côté du gouvernail, mais Bonnet les ignora comme il put pour nouer le foulard blanc à la mode masculine à l’intérieur de son col.

« Il va nous le faire payer… », marmonna Jimmy en secouant la tête. « Un jour… c’est sûr… »

Les rires d’O’Brien ponctuèrent l’aurore jusqu’à ce qu’ils parviennent enfin au port de Truro. Des pêcheurs et des marchands s’affairaient déjà sur les bords du quai, mais tout ce beau monde s’arrêta net en voyant approcher le _Gloriana_. Le galion était le plus gros navire actuellement présent et cela éveillait leur curiosité.

« Pour la discrétion, on repassera… », marmonna Brianna, qui observait la foule depuis le bastingage.

Une fois la passerelle installée, la jeune femme posa la première son pied sur la terre ferme avec un soupir de satisfaction. Elle reconnaissait vaguement l’endroit, pour y être allée avec son père. L’architecture avait quelque peu changé mais le dessin de la berge était le même et cela la rassura. Le cimetière qu’ils cherchaient était à environ sept kilomètres au nord, mais il leur faudrait d’abord contourner les marais autour du port sur deux kilomètres pour rejoindre le bourg de Truro. Il y avait sûrement un endroit sur le port où ils pourraient trouver des chevaux…

« Et maintenant ? », fit la voix de Bonnet dans son dos.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, balayant encore une fois sa tenue inhabituelle du regard avec un rictus. « Maintenant, on trouve l’emplacement de la tombe, on repère les lieux et on attend la nuit… »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?? Le petit jeu de pouvoir entre Brianna et Stephen va de plus en plus loin, chacun veut avoir toujours plus le dessus sur l’autre et même si Brianna est consciente de l’aspect malsain et manipulateur du pirate, elle ne peut s’empêcher de le titiller… J’espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, ses moments un peu chauds tout comme son humour, le prochain sera purement consacré à la partie « aventure » de l’intrigue et le moins qu’on puisse dire c’est qu’il sera chargé en rebondissements… D’ici là, j’ai hâte de lire vos commentaires et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! A lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	8. Taibhsí nó Laochra

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Bon lundi à tous avec le 8 e chapitre de cette fiction ! Dans le chapitre précédent, Brianna a partiellement succombé à son attirance pour Bonnet après une énième confrontation avec le pirate. Après une arrivée remarquée à Cape Cod, ils partent sur les traces du cimetière… Ce chapitre se concentre à 100% sur la partie aventure de l’histoire, j’espère qu’il vous plaira !**

**oOo**

  1. _Taibhsí nó Laochra_ (Heroes or ghosts)



Brianna s’avança sur le quai à grandes enjambées, avant de se rappeler elle aussi de faire attention à ses manières, qui laissaient franchement à désirer depuis qu’elle n’avait plus de contact avec la bonne société. Elle était consciente d’attirer les regards avec sa robe toute neuve, tout droit descendue d’un galion imposant, mais fit de son mieux pour les ignorer. Observant les environs, elle trouva bientôt ce qu’elle cherchait. Près d’un bâtiment, plusieurs chevaux sellés étaient attachés à une barrière et croquaient tranquillement dans une botte de foin ou plongeaient le nez dans un gigantesque abreuvoir.

Bonnet la rejoignit rapidement, beaucoup moins à l’aise dans sa tenue qui devait l’étouffer, tandis que Brianna approchait des chevaux pour caresser l’un d’eux.

« Besoin d’une monture ? », demanda un jeune homme depuis le porche du bâtiment. Brianna se retourna vers lui avec un sourire et acquiesça.

« Deux. Jusqu’à demain matin au plus tard… Nous n’allons pas bien loin, mais nous avons quelques allers-retours à faire. »

« Aucun problème », répondit le jeune homme en s’approchant de Brianna, ignorant totalement Bonnet. « La route principale qui traverse le cap du Nord au Sud est bordée de nombreux points d’eau, il est facile d’y faire boire les chevaux et leur permettre de manger un peu. Je pourrais vous montrer quelques jolis endroits, si vous voulez… Mon frère peut tenir la boutique en attendant… »

« Merci, on trouvera tous seuls », lâcha Bonnet sur un ton tellement menaçant que le garçon sursauta et lui jeta un regard apeuré.

« Comme vous voulez, monsieur… Ça vous fera dix livres… », balbutia le garçon, tandis que Bonnet déposait dix livres dans sa main. « Euh… par cheval… » Le pirate lui adressa un regard glacial et le gamin laissa échapper un rire gêné. « Non, non, tout compte fait, dix livres c’est pour les deux… Je… je vais chercher une selle en amazone, pour que votre dame puisse monter convenablement… »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! », lança Brianna, qui avait déjà détaché et grimpé sur le cheval qu’elle caressait un peu plus tôt, malgré sa robe encombrante. Faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, elle entraîna son cheval à l’écart du bâtiment pour remonter la route qui longeait les marais jusqu’au bourg.

Elle n’était plus montée depuis la mort de Frank, mais comme la bicyclette, les sensations lui revenaient aussi clairement que si elle avait chevauché la veille. La route était bordée des deux côtés par un mur de végétation dense et on n’y voyait pas à dix mètres. De temps en temps, une maison ou une ferme apparaissait le long du chemin, vite avalée par les arbres et les buissons qui n’avaient pas encore perdu leurs feuilles. Elle entendit bientôt le martèlement des sabots d’un autre cheval dans son dos et comprit sans se retourner que Bonnet la rattrapait.

Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle vit qu’il l’avait presque rejointe et semblait beaucoup moins à l’aise sur un cheval que sur son navire. _Regarde et apprends…_ , ironisa intérieurement Brianna avant de donner un léger coup de talons dans les flancs de l’animal pour hâter son allure. Le cheval accéléra instantanément et elle se pencha légèrement en avant, distançant bientôt son poursuivant. Elle imaginait parfaitement l’air renfrogné qu’il devait arborer à cet instant et s’en félicita.

Parvenue au bourg, elle l’attendit au croisement de la route principale avec un sourire suffisant, puis tourna en direction du Nord. Le cimetière de Truro se trouvait cinq kilomètres plus haut en direction de Provincetown, la bourgade à l’extrémité du cap. Et le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’était que l’endroit était animé. Brianna mit pied à terre et mena son cheval jusqu’à une barrière prévue pour y attacher et abreuver les montures, tout en jetant des coups d’œil inquiets en direction du cimetière, où au moins trois cents personnes se pressaient, par petits groupes à différents endroits. Bonnet les avait vues aussi et ils échangèrent un regard.

S’engageant sur le chemin pavé qui entrait dans le cimetière, Brianna observait de part et d’autre les attroupements d’hommes et de femmes en larmes autour de tombes fraîchement creusées. On y trouvait des citoyens richement vêtus aussi bien que de pauvres paysans en sabots, tous réunis par la seule chose au monde qui ne faisait pas grand cas du rang social : la Mort. Des clameurs, des sanglots déchiraient l’air et Brianna frissonna. Sans même s’en rendre compte, elle passa son bras autour de celui de Bonnet, alors qu’à quelques mètres devant eux, un cercueil qui ne devait pas faire plus d’un mètre de long, était mis en terre sous les yeux d’une mère tombée à genoux dans la boue. Elle avisa non loin de là un fossoyeur, qui attendait patiemment, le menton posé sur l’extrémité du manche de sa pelle, qu’on lui demande de reboucher un trou.

« Excusez-moi… », lui demanda Brianna, qui avait un mauvais pressentiment. « Pourquoi tout ce monde, aujourd’hui ? »

Le fossoyeur lui jeta un regard étonné. « Vous z’êtes pas au courant ? La grippe a envahi tout le Massachusetts… On était un peu épargnés, jusqu’à la semaine dernière sur le cap, mais maintenant… » Il haussa les épaules, tandis que Brianna se raidissait et s’éloignait d’un pas du fossoyeur. « Elle est sacrément forte cette année… ça tombe comme des mouches… », acheva-t-il sombrement.

« Merci… »

Elle entraîna précipitamment Bonnet à l’écart et slaloma entre les tombes pour éviter les grands axes où les visiteurs étaient regroupés. « Si on ne s’approche pas des gens, on ne risque rien… »

« Nous non, mais mes hommes vont probablement passer la journée dans une taverne ou avec des femmes… », maugréa le pirate.

« Trouvons cette tombe rapidement et rentrons les prévenir… »

Il acquiesça et elle se mit à scruter les allées pour trouver un caveau immense, qui correspondait à la description que lui en avait fait son père. Le cimetière était gigantesque, mais les tombes les plus anciennes se trouvaient dans le carré nord, et ils s’éloignèrent des familles en deuil avec un certain soulagement. Cette partie du cimetière, créée au début du siècle était peu à peu retournée à la nature et de grands arbres ombrageaient les tombes, de toutes tailles, formes et matières. Une rangée de caveaux imposants se trouvait un peu plus loin et Brianna chercha instinctivement des yeux une coupole. Il y en avait trois.

Lâchant le bras de Bonnet, elle s’arrêta devant la première, qui appartenait à une certaine famille Abernathy, puis se dirigea vers la seconde, sans plus de succès.

« Comment s’appelait la petite, déjà ? », demanda Bonnet devant la troisième.

« Joannah… » Brianna trotta jusqu’à lui et observa l’inscription sur le dernier caveau. « J.H.B. 1717 », lut-elle en faisant le tour du mausolée pour essayer de trouver le nom complet du défunt, en vain. « Joannah Hallet Bellamy. Ça ne peut être qu’elle… mais je comprends mieux pourquoi personne n’a pensé à venir fouiner ici depuis tout ce temps. Avec seulement trois lettres pour épitaphe et déplacée deux ans après sa mort, elle a dû tomber dans l’oubli le plus complet… »

Après avoir jeté un bref regard autour de lui pour s’assurer que personne ne les observait, Bonnet saisit la poignée en fer forgé de la porte du caveau et l’actionna. « Fermé… »

« Quel incroyable sens de l’observation… Vraiment, vous ne cessez de me surprendre », railla Brianna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, avant d’analyser la structure du regard : « On reviendra dans la nuit avec de quoi lui ouvrir le ventre… » Elle se retourna en direction de la route qui bordait le cimetière, à moins d’une centaine de mètres de là. Des maisons et quelques commerces s’y trouvaient, mais comparé à l’animation qui régnait dans le cimetière, les environs semblaient plutôt déserts. « On aura besoin de plusieurs hommes pour monter la garde, d’autres pour creuser ou déplacer tout ce qui devra être déplacé… Le plus difficile sera de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas alerter la population. » Elle pointa l’index vers un bâtiment plus haut que les autres et bien visible depuis leur position. « Un guetteur ici, pour surveiller la route principale, et un autre par là… », elle désigna un arbre aux branches suffisamment basses pour pouvoir y grimper, « pour la route secondaire. »

« Les guetteurs ne seront pas difficiles à convaincre. Tu auras plus de mal à en trouver pour entrer à l’intérieur du caveau… »

Brianna roula des yeux. « Vous n’aurez qu’à menacer de les faire écarteler ou jeter aux requins, ou quoi que vous aimiez leur faire subir… » Elle s’accroupit devant la serrure de la porte et eut un instant d’hésitation en voyant que la rouille n’avait pas attaqué le mécanisme. Après près de soixante ans, sur une île à l’air iodé, cela aurait pourtant dû être le cas… Sauf si quelqu’un s’occupait toujours de la tombe. Si elle trouvait de quoi la crocheter sur le bateau, ce serait un jeu d’enfant. D’une main, elle tira son papillon, libérant ses cheveux et inséra la tige dans le haut de la serrure. La taille était à peu près la bonne, cela lui donnerait une bonne idée de quoi chercher une fois de retour à bord. Ça et une autre tige plus fine pour les goupilles de la serrure.

Elle ressortit son bijou et le remit dans ses cheveux, captant au passage l’expression perplexe de Bonnet. « Quoi ? »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu sais forcer les serrures… », fit-il lentement.

« Si. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n’as jamais forcé celles de la cabine… ou du balcon… »

« J’ai essayé, mais il n’y a rien de la bonne taille dans vos coffres », rétorqua-t-elle. Elle considéra un instant sa mine sombre et sourit : « Vous n’avez aucune idée de tout ce que mon père a appris dans sa bien trop courte vie. »

« Il t’a surtout élevée comme un garçonnet… Les histoires de pirates, le cheval, les mauvaises manières et maintenant ça… »

« Les mauvaises ma-… », elle s’esclaffa et secoua la tête. « Vous regretterez vos paroles quand vous serez couvert d’or grâce à moi… » Elle se détourna de la tombe et se dirigea vers la route qui longeait le carré nord du cimetière. « Repartons par-là, je veux voir si on peut accéder ici en évitant l’entrée principale… »

« On dit s’il-vous-plaît… », railla le pirate en la suivant malgré tout.

~o~

La nuit tombait sur Cape Cod et Brianna achevait de préparer ses affaires dans la cabine. Un groupe de marins, selon leurs indications, étaient partis à pied deux heures plus tôt pour se poster aux endroits stratégiques et surveiller les allées et venues de la population. Elle avait troqué sa robe trop voyante contre son pantalon, sa blouse et son serre-taille, par-dessus lesquels elle avait jeté son long manteau en cuir. Avec une paire de bottes montantes trouvées par Doherty, elle devait avouer qu’elle aurait fait sensation à n’importe quelle soirée d’Halloween à la fac. Elle se demanda si elle pousserait le vice jusqu’à demander son tricorne à Bonnet pour parfaire son look, mais cela lui vaudrait certainement un refus catégorique. _Je n’ai qu’à pas demander…_ Elle glissa les crochets qu’elle avait dénichés dans le bric-à-brac des cales dans l’une de ses poches et remonta sur l’entrepont.

Bonnet avait aussi renfilé sa tenue de tous les jours et son chapeau. Il lui tournait le dos, tandis qu’il donnait l’ordre à ses marins de ne pas quitter le navire en leur absence ni d’y faire monter qui que ce soit de l’extérieur à cause de l’épidémie. Deux matelots en retrait échangèrent des regards inquiets, sans mot dire, mais il ne les remarqua pas. Brianna attendit qu’il ait terminé son laïus et que les marins qui ne participaient pas à l’expédition se dispersent, pour surgir derrière lui, chiper son tricorne sur sa tête, le transférer sur la sienne et descendre du bateau au petit trot. Jimmy, Boyle et quelques autres matelots bien charpentés les attendaient sur le quai.

Boyle ricana en voyant Brianna ainsi vêtue, tandis que Jimmy jetait un regard inquiet en direction du tricorne sur sa tête. Inquiétude fondée qui se changea en terreur lorsque le propriétaire du couvre-chef apparut derrière elle avec un regard assassin. La jeune femme se raidit, prête à le sentir reprendre son bien et peut-être lui tirer une oreille au passage, mais étrangement il n’en fit rien.

« Les chevaux sont prêts », annonça Jimmy. « J’y ai chargé une pioche sur chacun d’eux, des cordes, tout ce que vous aviez demandé, Mam’zelle Brianna. »

« Par Danu, mais qui donne les ordres ici, déjà ? », grommela Bonnet en fusillant le pauvre Jimmy du regard.

« Bah… celui qui a le chapeau… », lâcha Boyle avec un haussement d’épaules, sous les rires des autres matelots.

Brianna le gratifia d’un sourire complice et se dirigea tranquillement vers son cheval, imitée par leur petite équipe qui s’était aussi procuré des montures pour l’occasion. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils remontaient la route jusqu’au bourg, à partir duquel ils se sépareraient pour emprunter deux voies différentes jusqu’au cimetière. Le point de ralliement était un bosquet touffu, un peu plus haut sur la route qui longeait le carré nord du cimetière, que Brianna et Bonnet avaient repéré en repartant. Galopant aux côtés du capitaine, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer ses regards récurrents dans sa direction et se dit qu’elle devait avoir fière allure sur son cheval, habillée comme une cowgirl, et surtout avec le tricorne qu’il ne lui avait pas repris.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu’ils arrivèrent aux abords du cimetière. Les rares bâtiments autour du cimetière n’étaient pas éclairés et seules quelques bougies brillaient à une fenêtre çà et là. Les guetteurs partis plus tôt étaient déjà à leurs postes, armés de leurs lanternes dont ils dissimulaient la lueur sous une couverture tant qu’aucun signal ne devait être donné. Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux dans les bois et s’introduisirent dans le cimetière en courbant l’échine, seulement éclairés par la lumière de la lune. Arrivés devant le caveau, Brianna s’accroupit devant la porte et sortit ses crochets de sa poche, tandis que Boyle et les autres tas de muscles attendaient avec leurs pioches.

Elle s’apprêtait à insérer le premier crochet, celui plié à quatre-vingt-dix degrés dans le haut de la serrure, lorsqu’un cri étouffé s’éleva du côté des matelots. Une lueur fugace, bleutée et orangée, avait illuminé la nuit pendant cinq ou six secondes à une centaine de mètres de là et elle scruta l’obscurité, quasiment certaine de savoir déjà ce que c’était.

« Je crois que j’ai vu quelque chose s’élever d’une tombe… », fit le marin en faisant aussitôt le signe de la croix sur sa poitrine.

« Ce n’est rien… », soupira Brianna, imperturbable, mais l’homme reculait déjà en direction de la route. Elle se releva, exaspérée. « On va passer un marché. Je vous explique ce que vous avez vu pendant que j’ouvre cette maudite porte, et une fois que vous le saurez, vous pourrez décider si vous voulez toujours partir… »

A sa droite, le petit Jimmy n’en menait pas large non plus, mais son faible pour la jeune femme le poussa à lui faire davantage confiance que son collègue. « Qu’est-ce que c’était, Mam’zelle Brianna ? »

Brianna se remit à genoux et enfonça le premier crochet dans la partie supérieure de la serrure. « Quand les morts commencent à pourrir en terre, ils émettent des gaz, un peu comme les vivants… » Elle mit en tension le premier mécanisme en tournant le crochet, puis insérer la deuxième tige plus fine, censée actionner les ressorts inférieurs de la serrure. « Les plantes aussi produisent leur propre gaz en se décomposant. Et quand ces gaz remontent à travers le sol et atteignent la surface, ils réagissent avec l’air… » Elle grimaça en faisant avancer son deuxième crochet au-dessus des différentes complications du mécanisme. « Et cette réaction… » La serrure s’ouvrit avec un cliquetis sonore et la porte s’entrouvrit, faisant sourire largement Brianna dans la pénombre. « …provoque une flamme. Enfin, là, j’ai simplifié, mais grossièrement, c’est ça. »

Les marins se regardèrent, perplexes, avant de se tourner vers leur capitaine en quête d’explications ou d’un ordre de neutraliser sur-le-champ cette femme et ses idées étranges.

« Son père était professeur à Harvard… », répondit simplement Bonnet, qui se fichait pas mal de savoir si la flamme était celle d’un esprit courroucé par leur violation de domicile ou une véritable manifestation physique. L’explication sembla toutefois suffire car aucun des marins ne prit ses jambes à son cou et Brianna ouvrit la porte prudemment, serrant les dents quand celle-ci grinça atrocement. Apparemment, les gonds n’avaient pas été aussi bien entretenus que la serrure. Autre mystère. La jeune femme pénétra dans le caveau, au centre duquel trônait une énorme dalle de marbre posée sur le sol. Au fond de la petite pièce se trouvait un autel, surmonté d’un Christ crucifié et de vases vides, les fleurs ayant dû disparaître depuis belle-lurette. Jimmy entra à son tour avec un vieux briquet à silex et une lanterne pour faire entrer la lumière dans le caveau. Le jeune homme retint une exclamation de surprise lorsque la lumière de la bougie sembla se refléter à l’infini à l’intérieur de la coupole au-dessus de leurs têtes. L’intérieur du dôme semblait entièrement recouvert d’or et autour d’eux sur les murs, de vieilles tapisseries brodées d’or elles aussi, apparurent sous leurs yeux.

Brianna contourna la dalle et partit inspecter l’autel, mais rien d’intéressant ne semblait s’y trouver. « Il faut soulever la dalle… », murmura-t-elle, tandis que le marin qui avait déjà eu peur du feu follet grimaçait.

« Je reste là pour surveiller les signaux des guetteurs… », fit-il en se postant à l’extérieur. Boyle fut le premier à entrer, suivi des autres et de Bonnet. Les pioches passèrent de main en main, tandis que Jimmy lançait les cordes à Brianna. Chaque homme planta une pointe de la pioche d’un côté de la dalle pour faire levier, tandis que Brianna éclairait la tombe à l’aide de la lanterne. La dalle commençait à se soulever légèrement, lorsqu’une inscription en lettres d’or sur le côté de la plaque attira l’attention de l’Américaine. Elle plissa les yeux, approchant son visage pour mieux voir. Elle n’eut que le temps de lire « Maria Hallet, 12 avril 1701 – 30 août 1770 » avant que la dalle ne se décale sur le côté et qu’une odeur pestilentielle envahisse instantanément le caveau. Brianna enfouit le bas de son visage dans son coude et se précipita vers la sortie, en même temps que tous les autres, qui tentaient d’étouffer leur toux et de calmer les spasmes de leurs estomacs.

« Jésus, Marie, Joseph… », répétait Jimmy d’une voix blanche. « Jésus, Marie, Joseph… »

« Je croyais que la gamine était morte en 1717 ! », gronda Bonnet, plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux.

« La gamine, oui, mais à en croire la date sur la dalle, sa vieille mère l’a rejointe le mois dernier… », parvint à articuler Brianna tout en respirant par la bouche. L’odeur de décomposition semblait avoir tapissé ses narines et elle doutait pouvoir un jour s’en débarrasser, encore moins l’oublier.

« Jésus, Marie, Joseph… »

« Oh, ferme-la, Jimmy… », s’étouffa Boyle en se redressant péniblement. « Capitaine, que fait-on ? »

Bonnet fronça les sourcils, il semblait réfléchir intensément, mais ne répondit pas. Brianna le dévisagea, le cœur battant, puis Boyle et enfin ce pauvre Jimmy qui ne se remettait pas de sa frayeur. Elle pensa à O’Brien, sur le _Gloriana_ , que les deux sbires de MacNamara devaient surveiller de près. Elle pensa à tous ceux qui lui étaient venus en aide lorsque l’énorme type de Philadelphie avait tenté de l’enlever. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Bonnet et soudain, l’idée qu’il puisse lui aussi perdre la vie ou son équipage à cause de ce salopard de receleur lui fut intolérable. Quand bien même il avait passé ce marché et s’était fourré dans ce pétrin tout seul, elle refusait de le laisser tomber. Pas maintenant qu’ils étaient si près du but. Pas après avoir pris tous ces risques.

D’un geste vif, elle dénoua le foulard autour de son cou et après l’avoir plié en triangle, entoura son nez et sa bouche pour faire un nœud derrière son crâne. Bonnet lui jeta un regard interloqué, tandis qu’elle pénétrait de nouveau dans le caveau. L’odeur était moins forte. Peut-être s’y était-elle habituée, ou bien le fait d’avoir ouvert la dalle et laissé l’air frais de la nuit pénétrer dans le caveau avait-il atténué les relents qui émanaient du corps de la défunte. Elle eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur, mais tint bon. La serrure neuve aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l’oreille, mais cela aurait-il changé quoi que ce soit à sa décision d’entraîner tout le monde dans cette aventure ? La réponse était définitivement non.

« Si je peux me permettre, capitaine… », fit l’un des deux autres matelots, Flaherty, avec une grimace, « votre petite, elle en a une sacrée paire… »

Boyle plaça à son tour son foulard sur son nez et suivit Brianna dans le caveau, galvanisé par la détermination de ce petit bout de femme. Bonnet les imita, après avoir tapoté le dos de Jimmy et lui avoir donné l’ordre de rester à l’extérieur pour surveiller les guetteurs. Et bientôt, la dalle déjà descellée et déstabilisée fut basculée sur le côté, laissant le caveau grand ouvert. Brianna abaissa la lanterne en direction des entrailles de la terre et un frisson lui parcourut l’échine. Le petit cercueil de Joannah, quasi-intact, reposait tout au fond, mais à côté de lui, à même la pierre qui tapissait le caveau, avait été jeté le corps de celle que tout le monde avait accusé de sorcellerie peu après la mort de son pirate adoré et de son enfant, à peine recouvert d’un linceul crasseux. Linceul qui, comme elle constata avec un nouveau haut-le-cœur, remuait. Le corps devait grouiller d’asticots et insectes mangeurs de chair en tout genre. Mais en-dehors de cela, la fosse était désespérément vide.

Brianna vit Bonnet relever la tête dans sa direction depuis l’autre côté de la pièce et même à la pâle lueur de la bougie, elle put constater qu’il bouillonnait de rage, mêlée d’appréhension. Mais Brianna refusait de se laisser abattre tant qu’elle n’avait pas retourné tout de fond en comble. Posant la lanterne sur le sol, elle s’assit sur le bord du trou, tandis que Boyle murmurait à son tour un « Jésus, Marie, Joseph », emprunté au pauvre Jimmy, et sauta à pieds joints à l’intérieur, en prenant soin de rester le plus loin possible des restes de Maria.

Une fois en bas, elle releva la tête et fusilla les hommes immobiles du regard, tandis que sa nausée se faisait de plus en plus forte. « Passez-moi ces foutues cordes », gronda-t-elle, larmoyant à cause de l’odeur qui lui piquait les yeux. D’un geste rapide, Boyle fit tomber les cordages dans la fosse et Brianna s’employa à soulever une extrémité du petit cercueil pour passer un cordage en-dessous, puis l’autre à l’extrémité suivante. Le cercueil pesait son poids mais elle parvint au bout de sa tâche, faisant remonter les cordes à ses complices pour qu’ils soulèvent leur chargement et l’extraient de la fosse. Alors que le cercueil s’élevait dans les airs pour être déposé dans un coin du caveau, deux mètres plus haut, Brianna passa ses mains sur les parois, à la recherche d’un quelconque mécanisme caché ou d’une ouverture suspecte.

A la surface, elle entendit soudain la voix étouffée de Jimmy annoncer que quelqu’un approchait sur la route et que les guetteurs avaient découvert leurs lanternes, envoyant le signal. Dans le caveau, Bonnet souffla la bougie sans prévenir pour les plonger dans le noir et le silence complet. Surprise par ce brusque changement de luminosité, Brianna sentit son pied déraper sur un amas gluant de fluides corporels qui s’échappaient du corps de la malheureuse et tenta de se rattraper aux parois, mais celles-ci étaient aussi lisses que du verre et elle s’étala de tout son long sur le linceul avec un bruit écœurant de chair molles malmenées. L’odeur dans son nez devint insupportable et elle serra les dents de toutes ses forces en sentant que ses mains s’étaient enfoncées dans le contenu des intestins de Maria Hallet. Elle étouffa un gémissement et sentit des larmes de terreur lui monter aux yeux. Après une bonne minute qui sembla durer une éternité, Boyle ralluma la bougie à l’aide du briquet à silex et les hommes se penchèrent au-dessus de la fosse, tandis qu’elle s’extirpait du corps en décomposition, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, et se relevait pour se plaquer le dos contre le fond du caveau, le plus loin possible.

« Re-remontez-moi… remontez-moi, bon sang… », chuchota-t-elle en levant les bras pour qu’ils les prennent. En silence, ils la hissèrent hors du trou et dès que ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme, Brianna sortit du caveau en quatrième vitesse pour vomir tripes et boyaux quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se laissa tomber à quatre pattes dans l’herbe, le corps agité de frissons. Lorsqu’elle se retourna vers les hommes, ceux-ci la dévisageaient avec stupeur, immobiles. _Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils attendent, bordel ? J’en ai pas déjà assez fait ?,_ pensa-t-elle en se relevant péniblement, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Ouvrez-moi ce cercueil… »

Elle vit Jimmy lui jeter un regard terrorisé, tandis que Boyle détournait le sien comme s’il n’avait pas entendu.

« Mademoiselle… le trésor n’est pas là… Il faut se rendre à l’évidence », fit Flaherty, avec une grimace. « Vous vous êtes trompée. »

« Le cercueil… », commença-t-elle, mais Flaherty ne la laissa pas continuer.

« C’est de la folie, Mademoiselle, leurs âmes vont nous poursuivre jusque dans la tombe… »

« …était beaucoup trop lourd pour être seulement rempli des restes d’un bébé mort-né il y a cinquante-trois ans. Il y a autre chose dedans… », acheva-t-elle, les lèvres encore tremblantes.

Boyle se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. « Je vote pour qu’on arrête les frais… »

Brianna se tourna vers lui, poings serrés. « Vous voulez mourir, Mr. Boyle ? », demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. Mais même sur ce ton, les sanglots dans sa voix étaient perceptibles. « Parce que c’est ce qu’il va se passer si on ne trouve pas se trésor. Vous mourrez… et Jimmy aussi… et tous les gens qui ont été un tant soit peu gentils avec moi… Alors, vous faites ce que vous voulez… Mais moi, je ne partirai pas d’ici avant d’avoir vu ce qu’il y a dans ce foutu cercueil. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Bonnet, qui la dévisageait avec une expression indéfinissable. Avait-il compris qu’elle avait reçu des menaces de MacNamara elle aussi ? Probablement. Il n’y avait que cette solution à ses propos, il additionnerait forcément deux et deux. Elle dirigea vers lui un regard suppliant et articula « S’il vous plaît » en silence. Pendant quelques secondes, on entendit que le bruit du vent dans les arbres, puis Bonnet retourna à grands pas dans le tombeau, saisit une des pioches et asséna un grand coup dans le couvercle du cercueil. Celui-ci se fendilla autour du point d’impact, le bruit se répercutant dans tout le cimetière et les bois environnants. Brianna sursauta, mais il releva son outil et frappa une deuxième, une troisième et une quatrième fois, jusqu’à ce que le couvercle cède.

Comme elle l’avait prévu, le cercueil ne contenait aucun corps, mais de petits sacs de jute et un coffret en bois. L’un des sacs s’était percé sous un des coups de pioche et avait déversé son contenu, un flot de pièces d’or, dans le fond.

« Merde, alors… », fit Flaherty, comme s’il n’y croyait pas.

« C’est ça, le trésor de Black Sam ? », grommela Boyle avec une moue déçue, tandis que Brianna se penchait pour ouvrir le petit coffre et en ressortait plusieurs parchemins roulés et cachetés à l’aide d’un sceau de cire. Elle brisa le sceau de l’un d’eux et approcha le papier de la lanterne. « Non, ce n’est qu’un avant-goût… », marmonna-t-elle en agitant les feuilles dans leur direction. Bonnet les lui prit des mains et laissa échapper un gloussement ravi. « Finalement, ton père avait à moitié tort… », lâcha-t-il en empochant les cartes. « Le trésor n’est pas exactement ici. »

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais rester sur l’idée qu’il avait à moitié raison… », rétorqua Brianna avec un sourire.

« Ne traînons pas », fit Boyle en s’emparant de deux sacs d’or. « On prend tout ce qu’on peut et on file avant que quelqu’un ne vienne voir ce qui a provoqué tout ce raffut… »

En quatrième vitesse, ils vidèrent le cercueil sans corps et chargèrent l’or sur leurs chevaux, ainsi que les outils, et Brianna referma la porte du caveau, les mains encore tremblantes et maculées de fluides poisseux et malodorants. Le trajet du retour jusqu’au bateau se passa comme dans un rêve, elle n’avait plus ni la notion des distances, ni du temps et se contentait de fixer la route droit devant elle. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si le cercueil vide avait été seul au fond de cette fosse. Elle ferma les yeux, l’image du linceul poisseux, grouillant de vermine, sous son poids s’imposant aussitôt à son esprit et elle faillit vomir à nouveau. Mais son estomac vide se contenta de se contracter douloureusement sans rien rendre.

Une fois au port, elle mit pied à terre et laissa les hommes décharger leur butin et leurs outils avant d’aller ramener les chevaux à l’écurie de leur propriétaire. Sur l’entrepont, les marins réunis découvraient les sacs d’or et écoutaient le récit de leur capitaine avec une joie évidente. Elle entendit vaguement l’équipage voter « oui » à l’unisson pour suivre les indications des cartes trouvées dans le coffre, mais ses oreilles s’étaient mises à siffler et à bourdonner. Elle voulut frotter ses yeux de ses mains pour se débarrasser du voile blanc qui tombait sur ses globes oculaires, mais l’odeur et l’état infâmes de ses avant-bras lui donnèrent envie de hurler. Ceux-ci tremblaient d’ailleurs tellement qu’elle n’aurait su dire si c’était un effet d’optique ou de véritables décharges dans ses muscles.

Une seule pensée occupait maintenant son esprit. Se débarrasser de la crasse, de l’odeur, qu’elle voyait et sentait partout sur elle. Loin derrière le sifflement dans ses tympans, elle percevait le clapotis de l’eau de la baie contre la coque du _Gloriana_ et le quai. Traînant des pieds, elle se fraya un chemin parmi les pirates qui hurlaient à qui mieux mieux des ‘hip hip hip hourra’ à la gloire de leur capitaine, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Elle descendit sur le quai et se plaça tout au bout. Tout serait bon pour se débarrasser du bruit, des bourdonnements, des sensations, des odeurs. Elle voulait juste que tout s’arrête. Brusquement.

Déposant le tricorne de Bonnet sur le quai, elle se débarrassa de son manteau de cuir, puis de ses bottes et de son serre-taille, pour ne garder que son pantalon en toile et sa blouse. Elle retira le papillon de ses cheveux et le trèfle autour de son cou. C’était d’ailleurs un miracle qu’elle parvienne encore à faire tous ces gestes dans son état, mais elle n’en prit même pas conscience.

« Mam’zelle Brianna… ? », entendit-elle dans le lointain.

_Juste un bain…_

Elle ne sut jamais si elle avait répondu à haute voix ou dans sa tête. La seconde d’après, elle se laissait tomber du haut du quai droite comme un ‘i’ dans les eaux de la baie, déjà plus fraîches en ce début d’automne. La froideur de l’eau l’enveloppa aussitôt et alors qu’elle s’enfonçait dans les profondeurs du port, les yeux clos, elle se sentit soulagée de ne plus sentir cette fichue odeur, le liquide gluant qui avait séché sur ses doigts ou le contact mou du cadavre contre sa poitrine. Au point qu’elle envisagea un instant de rester là, dans le calme de la baie. Elle laissa la gravité faire son travail pendant quelques secondes, jusqu’à ce que ses pieds nus heurtent le sable au fond de l’eau. Ce contact lui fit l’effet d’un électrochoc et elle rouvrit les paupières, pour se trouver entourée d’une eau noire, que les rayons de la lune parvenaient à peine à transpercer. A environ trois mètres au-dessus d’elle, elle discernait la faible lueur du ciel. Donnant un coup de pied dans le sol et agitant les bras, elle remonta à la surface, l’esprit cent fois plus clair et vif que lorsqu’elle s’était jetée à l’eau. L’instinct de survie avait pris le relais et elle comprit que l’état second dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis sa mésaventure était un grave état de choc.

Lorsque sa tête refit surface, elle prit une grande inspiration, et entendit un brouhaha au-dessus de sa tête. Quelques marins étaient penchés au-dessus de l’eau et elle vit Bonnet accourir à son tour, avec une expression paniquée aussitôt remplacée par du soulagement lorsqu’il vit son visage à fleur d’eau. Brianna nagea pour longer le quai jusqu’à atteindre une échelle de corde jetée contre la structure. Le temps qu’elle grimpe, le capitaine avait remis son tricorne sur sa tête et l’attendait avec une couverture et des yeux verts brillants de colère. La couverture fut immédiatement jetée sur ses épaules et il l’enveloppa étroitement dedans.

« Je peux savoir ce qu’il t’a pris ?! », hurla-t-il tandis que les autres marins qui les observaient leur jetaient des regards curieux.

« J’en… j’en pouvais plus… j’en pouvais plus de l’odeur… », bégaya-t-elle, en claquant des dents sous l’effet du froid. « Il fallait… que j’m’en débarrasse… »

« [_Damnú_](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/irish-word-5509312d74601e8c275b1e3d11f3cdeab8081f9a.html)… », jura-t-il en gaélique en la frictionnant de plus belle, avant d’aboyer par-dessus son épaule : « Jimmy, ses affaires ! »

Le mousse s’exécuta, ramassant les vêtements et les bijoux de Brianna pour les ramener à bord. Maintenant qu’elle avait les idées plus claires, elle réalisait à quel point son geste avait été stupide et dangereux, mais sur le moment, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. L’avantage, c’est qu’elle se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent. Elle descendit à la cabine, Bonnet et le mousse sur les talons, la couverture toujours bien serrée autour d’elle. Elle n’avait plus qu’une seule envie, se sécher, enfiler des vêtements propres et se rouler en boule sous les draps. Mais en entendant la porte claquer après le départ de Jimmy et au vu du regard sombre que le pirate lui lançait, elle comprit que ses plans allaient être légèrement bouleversés.

« C’était quoi, ça ? », gronda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

« Je vous l’ai dit, j’avais juste besoin de me débarrasser de… »

« Ce que tu as dit au cimetière. Ton petit discours sur ceux qui vont mourir… », la corrigea-t-il avec rudesse.

Brianna pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard. Elle n’avait aucune envie d’avoir cette discussion, mais elle savait aussi que Bonnet ne la lâcherait pas avant d’avoir eu le fin mot de l’histoire. « Est-ce qu’on est vraiment obligés de faire ça maintenant ? », soupira-t-elle avec lassitude, mais l’expression qu’il lui adressa disait clairement « oui ».

 _Et merde…_ , jura intérieurement Brianna en retournant dans sa tête tout ce qu’elle pouvait dire pour lancer son récit et espérer rester en vie avant la fin de l’introduction. _J’ai rencontré MacNamara par hasard alors que j’essayais de m’enfuir… Surprise : la bouteille de champagne n’était qu’un faux prétexte… J’ai essayé de me carapater mais la suite va vous étonner…_

Avec un frisson, elle s’emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa couverture et détourna le regard. « Est-ce que vous me promettez de ne pas vous fâcher avant que j’aie fini ? »

« Non. »

Ça commençait bien. Brianna écarquilla les yeux, prit une longue inspiration par le nez et son courage à deux mains. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et avoua.

« Je me suis enfuie. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et c’est terminé pour aujourd’hui ! Brianna va devoir donner de sacrées explications et Bonnet ne va certainement pas apprécier… Mais compte tenu de leur récente tendance à se tripoter quand ils se disputent…**

**J’espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre aventure et que vous n’êtes pas trop déçus que le trésor ne soit pas là. Vous avez vraiment cru que ce serait si simple ? Notre cher Bellamy a mieux caché son butin que ça !! ça, c’était la partie facile… N’hésitez pas à me donner vos théories sur la suite et vos avis, en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à lundi prochain !**

**Gros bisous**

**Xérès**


	9. A Ghaoil, Leig Dhachaigh Gum Mhathair Mi

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Hihihi je sais que vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience ! Après avoir trouvé quelques sacs d’or et surtout des cartes menant au trésor de Samuel Bellamy, Brianna est contrainte d’avouer à Bonnet qu’elle avait tenté de s’enfuir à Philadelphie…** **J’espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**oOo**

  1. _A Ghaoil, Leig Dhachaigh Gum Mhathair Mi_ (Love, let me go home to my mother)



« Je me suis enfuie. »

Simple, direct, mieux valait ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, surtout que sa présence actuelle sur le bateau signifiait qu’elle n’avait pas pu aller bien loin. Il ne pouvait donc pas vraiment se fâcher pour ça, non ? « A Philadelphie. Je me suis faufilée hors du bateau, j’ai quitté le port et je me suis dirigée vers la ville. »

Elle fit une pause pour dévisager son interlocuteur et elle le vit s’appuyer sur les montants de l’une des chaises, en face d’elle, tandis que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient tant il serrait le bois dans ses mains.

« Je me croyais tirée d’affaire quand dans une ruelle, je suis tombée sur Monsieur MacNamara et sur deux de ses hommes de main. Je ne vais pas vous répéter l’intégralité de son monologue, mais… » Elle haussa un sourcil éloquent. « Il m’a dit que si je ne remontais pas à bord immédiatement, il vous ferait du mal… à vous et tous les plus jeunes matelots avec lesquels j’aurais pu me lier d’amitié… Ensuite, il m’a donné de l’argent pour que je fasse une course justifiant ma sortie sans surveillance et l’instant d’après il avait disparu. »

« Le champagne… », grommela-t-il entre ses dents et elle acquiesça.

« Je suis restée je ne sais pas combien de temps à sangloter par terre, avant de trouver la force de me relever… » Elle baissa le nez dans sa couverture, honteuse. « Et puis je suis revenue. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle releva les yeux, sourcils froncés, en le voyant contourner la table et s’approcher doucement d’elle. « Comment ça ? »

« Tu aurais très bien pu continuer ta route et rejoindre tes parents… »

Brianna fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Je ne pouvais pas le laisser vous- »

« On t’a achetée et séquestrée, ce n’est pas comme si tu nous devais quelque chose, pas vrai ? Ou qu’on était amis », reprit-t-il froidement en la toisant de toute sa hauteur. Il avait dit ‘on’ et ‘nous’, comme s’il y avait à présent deux entités distinctes et opposées : elle et le _Gloriana_ au complet. Et même si elle avait du mal à l’admettre, la formulation lui serrait le cœur.

« Vous n’étiez pas là ! », se défendit-elle avec véhémence. « Vous n’avez pas entendu toutes les horreurs qu’il a dites, tout ce qu’il promettait de vous faire subir… »

« Il pouvait très bien mentir… Et une fois partie, qu’il ait menti ou non, quelle importance ? Tu n’aurais jamais su ce qu’il adviendrait de nous, alors pourquoi t’en faire ? »

Les yeux de Brianna s’embuaient de larmes et ses vêtements glacés et humides la faisaient grelotter de plus en plus violemment. « Je n’aurais pas pu vivre avec ça sur la conscience… C’est pour ça que j’ai sauté dans la tombe, au cimetière. Je vous ai regardés, vous, Jimmy, Boyle… et j’ai eu peur. J’ai eu peur pour vous tous. »

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence retomba entre eux, seulement ponctué par les claquements de dents de Brianna. Comme Bonnet restait silencieux, d’un geste saccadé, elle retira la couverture de ses épaules pour frotter vigoureusement ses cheveux et éponger l’excédent d’eau de mer qui coulait désagréablement sur sa nuque. Les mains du pirate se posèrent brusquement sur ses hanches et elle sursauta tant la différence de température entre sa peau et la sienne était importante, lâchant la couverture qui tomba à terre avec un bruit mat. Elle leva le nez vers lui et l’intensité de son regard la frappa de plein fouet, la paralysant sur place. Lentement, il attrapa les pans de sa blouse et les fit remonter le long de sa taille et de son torse glacés.

Pour la première fois, elle ne se posait plus aucune question. Le contact de Bonnet réchauffait son corps et son âme, lui faisait oublier l’horreur des dernières heures et comblait le vide qu’elle avait découvert dans son cœur après ces deux jours où il l’avait ignorée superbement. En cet instant, les trésors, MacNamara, les marins, ses parents, Roger, plus rien d’autre n’existait dans son monde que cette pièce, cet homme et ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à faire.

Lorsqu’il parvint au niveau de ses bras, Brianna les leva doucement pour l’autoriser à la débarrasser du vêtement, qu’il envoya rejoindre la couverture. Sans la quitter des yeux, il se mit à parcourir sa peau nue de ses doigts, avant de la faire reculer doucement en direction de la table. A la seconde où Brianna sentit le meuble dans le bas de son dos, elle s’assit dessus et écarta ses jambes pour attirer le pirate contre elle et l’embrasser passionnément, mais il la repoussa durement, se refusant à ses lèvres.

Intriguée par son geste, Brianna ne se laissa néanmoins pas démonter et les mains de la jeune femme se précipitèrent sur les boutons du gilet pour les défaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bonnet se dépêtrait lui aussi de sa blouse, faisant passer le tissu par-dessus sa tête. Il s’attaqua ensuite au bas de Brianna, qui prit appui sur la table pour se soulever et l’aider à se débarrasser de son pantalon et de ses culottes. Puis passant ses bras sous ses cuisses, il la souleva pour la transporter jusqu’au lit, avant d’achever de se dénuder à son tour.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de son corps, Brianna s’allongea sur le dos, tremblant à la fois de froid et d’émotion, et attendit qu’il s’étende à ses côtés. Deux jours plus tôt, elle n’avait pas eu le loisir de se demander quoi faire. Bonnet avait dominé l’intégralité de leur ébat et elle s’était laissée dompter par ses gestes et ses caresses. Cette fois, l’ambiance était différente, bien moins animale mais plus électrique. Et le fait qu’il ait esquivé chacune de ses tentatives de l’embrasser avait ajouté à la tension étrange qui s’était installée entre eux.

L’Irlandais s’allongea au-dessus d’elle et Brianna tenta de nouveau de capturer ses lèvres, mais il saisit sa mâchoire entre ses doigts pour la forcer à tourner la tête et mordit la peau douce de son cou. Celle-ci était salée par l’eau de mer et il l’effleura du bout de la langue pour profiter un peu plus de sa saveur. Brianna sentit ses doigts s’aventurer entre ses cuisses et elle retint son souffle, impatiente qu’il finisse enfin ce qu’il avait commencé quarante-huit heures plus tôt. La sensation familière du plaisir provoqué par ses caresses envahit de nouveau la jeune femme, qui ferma les paupières pour mieux s’abandonner. Mais alors qu’elle se réfugiait dans cette délicieuse obscurité, Bonnet lui ordonna fermement de garder les yeux ouverts. Elle lui jeta un regard interloqué, s’attendant à trouver dans le sien une étincelle quelconque de raillerie ou le signe qu’il jouait encore à un petit jeu malsain avec elle, mais il n’en était rien. Ses yeux verts étaient aussi sombres et froids que les abysses insondables de l’océan.

Brianna se cambra tandis qu’il accentuait la pression sur son clitoris et la rapidité de ses mouvements, et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de respecter sa demande. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules, par réflexe, mais à chaque fois que c’était le cas, il la rappelait à l’ordre et elle replongeait ses yeux dans les siens, perturbée par la noirceur qu’ils renvoyaient. Après quelques minutes et une première vague de plaisir, Brianna sentit qu’il approchait un peu plus ses doigts de l’entrée de son intimité et elle écarta instinctivement les cuisses pour leur permettre d’y pénétrer. Ce qu’ils firent. Durement. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet et dévisagea le pirate avec surprise, tandis qu’il entamait des mouvements de va-et-vient d’une lenteur à la fois exquise et inquiétante. L’absence de son habituel sourire triomphant allumait également certaines alarmes en Brianna, mais ces signaux d’avertissement peinaient à se frayer un chemin jusqu’à son cerveau embrumé par les mouvements lascifs de la main du pirate.

« J’ai essayé la force… », murmura-t-il entre ses dents, tandis qu’elle écarquillait les yeux en percevant une pointe de colère dans sa voix. « J’ai essayé la gentillesse… » Il retira brutalement sa main d’entre ses cuisses et se positionna au-dessus d’elle. « Mais tu es quand même partie… »

« Je suis revenue… », haleta-t-elle en sentant le sexe du pirate se presser contre le sien.

« Sous la menace d’un autre que moi… » Il commença à s’enfoncer doucement en elle et Brianna prit une brève inspiration, à la fois excitée et effrayée par les paroles de son amant.

Elle sourit et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de l’Irlandais pour amener son visage contre le sien. Jamais elle n’avait été aussi attirée par la dangerosité qui émanait de lui, lui qui l’avait tant terrifiée à leur première rencontre. « Si ce n’est que ça… menace-moi… », souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Elle plongea son regard enfiévré dans ses iris glaciaires et y vit renaître l’étincelle qu’elle cherchait un peu plus tôt.

Les bras de Bonnet se glissèrent sous son dos, pour venir agripper ses épaules, et une fois qu’elle fut dans l’incapacité de bouger, son regard toujours verrouillé dans le sien, il la pénétra profondément, un rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres quand il sentit le corps de l’Américaine céder au même titre que son âme. Les yeux bleus de Brianna s’étaient voilés une fraction de seconde, au moment où il l’avait faite sienne à jamais. Cet éclair sensuel, celui de la prisonnière qui acceptait son destin, c’était ce qu’il avait voulu voir depuis le début. Dès ce jour au marché de Kingston, lorsqu’elle s’était rebellée contre ses vendeurs en frappant l’un d’eux au visage, puis quand elle avait tenté de lui fausser compagnie dans les rues de la ville, il n’avait rêvé que de la soumettre à sa volonté. Et pas seulement son corps. Soumettre un corps était relativement aisé. Il suffisait de torturer, de blesser, de traumatiser, pour que le corps, faible enveloppe de chair et de sang, capitule. Mais l’esprit, a fortiori celui plus que combatif d’une fille dans son genre… cela demandait bien plus de subtilité.

Il attendit quelques secondes, se délectant de l’expression légèrement douloureuse sur son visage, puis se mit à bouger à nouveau en elle. « Je n’ai plus besoin de te menacer. Tu m’appartiens, Fraser… »

Brianna passa ses jambes autour des hanches de Bonnet et il la pénétra toujours plus loin, un peu plus fort, tandis qu’elle fronçait les sourcils et ouvrait la bouche pour prendre une longue inspiration. Ses joues avaient rosi et sa peau avait repris une température plus normale pour la situation. « Et si je m’enfuis encore ? », le défia-t-elle d’une voix faible.

Il fit un nouveau va-et-vient entre ses cuisses. « Je te mettrai en cage… »

Elle laissa échapper un rire, rapidement brisé par un nouveau gémissement lorsqu’il donna un nouveau coup de rein. « Celle-là, on me l’a déjà faite… »

« … et je ne t’en sortirai que pour assouvir mes besoins les plus primaires… »

« C’est censé être une _menace_ … ? », souffla-t-elle avant de l’embrasser avec passion. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres, tandis que le rythme des mouvements de son bassin s’accélérait.

« Ou je pourrais tout arrêter dans l’instant et ne plus te toucher jusqu’à ce que tu me supplies à genoux… » Il ponctua sa suggestion d’une série de baisers dans son cou et il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme tirer ses cheveux blonds en arrière pour le forcer à la regarder.

« _Là_ , je me sens menacée… »

Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, et Brianna put enfin fermer les yeux, se laissant emporter par un mélange inhabituel de douleur et de plaisir en provenance de son bas-ventre. Les sensations nouvelles que lui provoquaient Bonnet étaient déjà folles du haut de sa maigre expérience et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser aux prochaines fois où ils uniraient leurs corps, enfin débarrassés de l’encombrante pression douloureuse de sa virginité. Elle sentit enfin les bras de l’Irlandais se crisper autour de sa frêle silhouette et comprit qu’il s’apprêtait à jouir. Tirant de nouveau sur ses cheveux, elle amena son front contre le sien.

« C’est toi qui m’appartiens, maintenant… »

Ses mots embrasèrent une dernière fois le regard de Bonnet et il vint en elle avec un grognement, sans la quitter des yeux, à la fois furieux et ravi de cette ultime rébellion à son autorité. Il s’écroula sur elle et après quelques secondes, s’apprêtait à avoir le dernier mot avec une réplique bien sentie, mais le regard délicieusement sensuel qu’elle lui lança anéantit toute tentative de son cerveau de fonctionner.

Stephen Bonnet ne le savait pas encore, mais à cet instant précis, alors qu’il décidait d’embrasser éperdument sa prisonnière plutôt que de tenter à nouveau de la dompter, il venait d’admettre sa défaite.

~o~

Lorsque Brianna s’éveilla, elle sentit aussitôt les draps vides et froids à côté d’elle, ainsi que le léger roulis du _Gloriana_ lui indiquant que le navire avait remis les voiles. Était-elle si profondément endormie qu’elle n’avait ni entendu Bonnet se lever ni perçu l’agitation des matelots sur le pont ? Elle poussa un long soupir tout en se retournant sur la couchette, appréciant la sensation des draps sur son corps entièrement nu. Un sourire idiot se dessina sur son visage tandis que les événements de sa nuit lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle regrettait cependant que Bonnet ne soit pas là à son réveil, ne serait-ce que pour analyser son comportement maintenant qu’il avait eu ce qu’il voulait. Allait-il l’ignorer et la débarquer au prochain port ? Ou au contraire la retenir à jamais auprès de lui ? Se montrerait-il plus compréhensif désormais ou la traiterait-il simplement comme un objet de plaisir ?

Brianna redoutait tout autant qu’elle mourait d’envie de le savoir. Mais dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à se torturer mentalement. La dernière fois qu’elle s’était fait son cinéma dans sa tête, il avait retourné la situation à son avantage et s’était moqué d’elle. Sautant sur ses pieds, elle s’extirpa de son cocon et s’apprêtait à faire sa toilette lorsqu’elle remarqua que leurs ébats de la nuit avaient laissé quelques vestiges sur les draps. Elle observa un instant les quelques traces de sang et autres fluides, roula le drap en boule et le jeta près de la réserve d’eau claire pour le laver après elle. Une fois habillée de vêtements propres, elle entreprit également de nettoyer son manteau en cuir, son pantalon et sa blouse souillés dans la tombe, puis mit le tout à sécher sur le balconnet.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine et s’engagea dans le couloir pour remonter à la surface. Sur le pont supérieur, O’Brien était à la barre, Bonnet à ses côtés, plongé dans la lecture des cartes qu’ils avaient trouvées durant la nuit. Quelques autres matelots les entouraient, sourcils froncés, comme s’ils étaient tous en intense réflexion. Hésitante, elle s’approcha d’eux, ses yeux cherchant ceux de Bonnet dans une tentative désespérée d’anticiper sa réaction en la voyant. Mais le premier à remarquer sa présence fut le capitaine en second, le seul qui n’avait pas les yeux baissés sur une carte ou vers le plancher.

« Peut-être que la Belle au Bois Dormant pourrait nous aider ? », lança-t-il tandis que l’intégralité des paires d’yeux présentes se tournaient vers elle.

Brianna écarquilla les siens, mal à l’aise, mais n’eut pas le temps de répondre. L’un des plus anciens matelots laissa échapper un grognement dans sa barbe fournie et grommela : « Une femme, lire une carte ? Et puis quoi encore… »

Un concert d’éclats de rire s’éleva parmi les marins et elle serra les dents jusqu’à arriver à la hauteur du vieux loup de mer qui avait parlé. « Il a raison, je l’ai déjà trouvée, sortie de terre et servie sur un plateau, je ne vais pas _en plus_ vous la lire… », rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton mielleux. O’Brien éclata de rire, tandis que le vieux lui jetait un regard mauvais.

« ‘Lui faudrait un mari pour lui mettre une bonne raclée, à cette insolente… », grommela l’homme.

Bonnet leva lentement les yeux vers son matelot, avant de marmonner quelque chose du coin des lèvres à O’Brien, qui éclata d’un rire gras. Rire qui redoubla d’intensité lorsqu’il croisa le regard noir de Brianna. Bonnet avait quant à lui reporté son attention sur ses cartes, sans même la regarder.

« Je maintiens que cet archipel ressemble à Antigua-et-Barbuda, tel qu’on le cartographiait il y a quelques dizaines d’années… », fit le quartier-maître Doherty. « Depuis, d’autres îles ont été ajoutées, mais si on part du principe qu’ici… » Il désigna une île sur la façade Atlantique de l’archipel, « c’est Barbuda et ça… », il déporta son doigt sur une autre île, « Saint-Barthélémy… »

« Alors celle-ci devrait être Saint-Eustache… », acheva Bonnet en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais le point indiqué par Bellamy, juste là… C’est au milieu de nulle part, il n’y a rien ici… »

Le vieux charpentier, Murphy, s’approcha à son tour de la carte. « Vous avez dit près de Saint-Eustache, mon capitaine ? »

Bonnet acquiesça, se tournant vers son plus ancien et fidèle employé, tandis que celui-ci fouillait parmi les autres papiers retrouvés dans le coffre.

« Vous n’aviez pas quelques vers griffonnés sur un bout de parchemin ? », fit le vieil homme, alors que Jimmy retrouvait parmi les documents celui qu’il cherchait.

« Tenez, M’sieur Murphy… Mais si vous voulez mon avis, ce n’est que du charabia… », fit Jimmy avec une grimace. « _With the Bottom Behind and facing Spring_ … Comment peut-on faire face au printemps ? Et là… _The Queen will open the Gates of Hell_ … »

Le vieil homme sourit en lisant le poème vraisemblablement rédigé par Bellamy lui-même et se pencha de nouveau sur la carte que tenait Bonnet.

« Quand j’étais mousse, mon capitaine de l’époque nous avait amenés sur une île, si petite et si escarpée que presque personne ne supportait de vivre dessus… », marmonna-t-il, tandis que le pirate lui tendait la carte pour qu’il puisse mieux y voir. Murphy n’avait pas son pareil pour détecter les moindres petites avaries dans le bois du bateau, mais pour lire un parchemin, il lui fallait allonger les bras de plus en plus loin. « A tel point que personne ne prenait la peine de la répertorier sur aucune carte. »

« Une île près de Saint-Eustache ? », fit Bonnet avec un sourire en coin.

« Une île appelée ‘Saba’… », précisa Murphy en tapotant le crâne de Jimmy de ses vieux doigts ridés.

Le garçon grimaça, puis son visage s’éclaira lorsqu’il réalisa où son aîné voulait en venir : « La Reine de Saba ! C’est la Reine du poème ! »

« Et ce n’est pas tout… L’île est divisée en lieux-dits. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, l’un de ces lieux-dits était surnommé ‘The Bottom’ et un autre… »

« Spring ? », proposa Jimmy avec un large sourire.

« Non, Spring Bay est l’une des baies de l’île… En revanche, il y a un autre lieu appelé ‘Hell’s Gate’. »

« _The Gates of Hell_ … », répéta Bonnet, qui ne semblait avoir jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie qu’à cet instant précis. Il attrapa Murphy par l’épaule et lui asséna une grande tape sur le torse, avant de crier à la cantonade : « Qu’en dites-vous, Messieurs ? Allons-nous ouvrir le ventre de l’Enfer ? »

Brianna sursauta lorsque l’intégralité des hommes qui les entouraient répondirent à Bonnet en hurlant à l’unisson. En bon vieil ours qu’il était, Murphy rendit son accolade à Bonnet, allant même jusqu’à saisir sa tête blonde entre ses mains pour l’embrasser avec toute la virilité qu’il était possible d’y mettre. Le capitaine se laissa faire avec un éclat de rire, tandis que ses hommes reprenaient en chœur des ‘hip hip hip hurray’ à n’en plus finir. L’Américaine ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant l’effusion de joie de l’équipage et de son capitaine, et en particulier ce geste si paternel qu’avait eu le vieux Murphy, puis secoua la tête. C’est à cet instant précis que le regard de Bonnet croisa le sien et elle sentit son sourire s’agrandir, tant il débordait d’allégresse. Elle en était à se faire la réflexion que ses yeux verts brillaient comme ceux d’un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël empilés sous le sapin, lorsqu’il se fraya soudain un chemin parmi ses hommes pour s’approcher d’elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre, mais il saisit sa main dans la sienne et la leva en l’air.

« Messieurs, il me semble qu’il serait juste de remercier celle sans qui rien de tout ceci n’aurait été possible… A Brianna Fraser ! »

Brianna se sentit virer au cramoisi, tandis que tous les marins reprenaient en chœur « A Brianna Fraser ! ». _Enfin, presque tous_ …, pensa-t-elle en voyant le vieux Murphy la dévisager sans scander son nom. Néanmoins, s’il n’ouvrit pas la bouche, il lui adressa malgré tout un sobre hochement de tête et un léger sourire, qu’elle lui rendit aussitôt, avant de sursauter de nouveau lorsque Bonnet rabaissa sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres et l’embrasser comme un gentleman.

« Calmez-vous, on n’a pas encore trouvé le trésor… », bougonna-t-elle, sans pour autant arriver à se défaire de son sourire idiot.

« On est tout de même plus lourds de quelques sacs d’or, grâce à vous, Mam’zelle Brianna… », fit Jimmy, avec entrain.

« Et mes enfants entendront certainement parler de cette petite rouquine qui sautait à pieds joints dans les dernières demeures des morts », renchérit Flaherty, tandis que le sourire de Brianna s’effaçait quelque peu et qu’elle frissonnait à ce souvenir encore beaucoup trop frais.

« Mais t’as pas d’enfants, débile… », beugla un marin dans son dos.

« Pas encore ! »

Les marins ricanèrent, certains ajoutant qu’aucune femme n’épouserait Flaherty même sous la torture, et alors qu’ils se dispersaient peu à peu sur le pont, Brianna s’autorisa à respirer profondément pour tenter d’apaiser la chaleur de ses joues. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait embarqué sur le _Gloriana_ à Kingston, elle avait l’impression de faire partie de l’équipe et non pas d’être seulement le jouet que Bonnet gardait précieusement dans sa chambre. Elle savait désormais que si un jour le pirate consentait à la relâcher dans la nature, elle garderait un souvenir globalement positif de son expédition avec eux. A la condition que ce souvenir ne soit pas gâché par une arrivée trop tardive à Fraser’s Ridge, pour y découvrir que ses parents étaient décédés avant qu’elle n’ait pu les voir…

« Cap sur le Sud, Monsieur O’Brien ! », annonça solennellement Bonnet à son second, qui secoua la tête en riant.

« Sauf votre respect, capitaine, j’avais deviné… »

« Je descends voir Flanagan pour faire le point sur les rations, vu que nous n’avons pas embarqué de nourriture à Cape Cod à cause de l’épidémie… », reprit Bonnet, cette fois en se tournant aussi vers Brianna. « Sois sage. Et pas touche à cette barre. »

Elle gloussa, sans lui faire le plaisir de lui répondre et il disparut quelques secondes plus tard dans les entrailles du navire. Lorsqu’il fut hors de vue, accoudée à la balustrade du pont supérieur, Brianna se tourna vers O’Brien avec un large sourire. Le second jeta un regard discret tout autour de lui et comme plus personne ne leur prêtait attention, se pencha par-dessus les poignées et chuchota : « Vous voulez essayer ? »

« J’ai cru que vous ne me le demanderiez jamais… », gloussa-t-elle en se précipitant vers la barre.

« Juste le temps que j’allume mon cigare », précisa O’Brien avec un sourire. « Et parce que vous l’avez bien mérité… vu qu’apparemment on vous doit la vie sauve. »

Brianna lui adressa un regard surpris avant de comprendre que Bonnet avait dû lui confier sa mésaventure avec MacNamara et les menaces qu’il avait fait peser sur eux. « On n’est pas encore tirés d’affaire… », murmura-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

« Les mains parallèles… et contentez-vous de tenir la roue droite… », ordonna le second, tout en s’assurant de l’absence totale d’obstacles ou de difficultés droit devant. Ils avaient quitté Cape Cod depuis quelques heures déjà et étaient maintenant face à l’immensité de l’Atlantique. Le jeune homme sortit un cigare de la poche intérieure de son gilet et s’éloigna de quelques pas pour l’allumer à une lanterne dont la bougie n’en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre. Il la souffla et tira une bouffée avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Il frotta ses yeux embrumés de fatigue et s’accouda un instant à la balustrade, pour tirer sur son cigare et détendre ses muscles raidis par la conduite. Il ne quittait pas des yeux l’océan, au cas où quoi que ce soit de dangereux approcherait du _Gloriana_ mais c’était une véritable mer d’huile. Rien à l’horizon. Lorsqu’il se retourna vers sa remplaçante temporaire, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l’expression béate de celle-ci le fit s’esclaffer.

Voyant qu’il la regardait, Brianna plissa les yeux et tenta un froncement de sourcils bourru, tout en courbant les épaules. « Qui j’imite ? »

Hilare, O’Brien s’apprêtait à répondre lorsqu’un mouvement attira son attention dans sa vision périphérique, celui d’un tricorne montant progressivement les escaliers du pont supérieur.

« _Shite_ ! », jura-t-il en se précipitant sur la barre. Brianna étouffa un cri et courut se replacer à son poste, contre la balustrade, heurtant le bois avec violence au moment où Bonnet réapparaissait. Alerté par le bruit, il leur jeta un regard suspicieux mais n’ayant rien à leur reprocher, il s’adressa simplement à son second.

« Nous avons assez de réserves d’eau et de nourriture pour faire la route jusqu’à Saba, tu peux donc t’éloigner des côtes et mettre directement le cap sur Antigua… Je viendrai te relever d’ici quelques heures », ordonna-t-il, tandis qu’O’Brien fronçait les sourcils.

« N’est-ce pas un peu risqué de tirer au droit ? Antigua est à douze jours d’ici et le seul archipel en chemin, ce sont les Bermudes, qui grouillent de soldats anglais… En cas de problème, ce serait le seul endroit où nous pourrions accoster. En longeant la côte, ce serait plus long, mais nous pourrions nous arrêter comme d’habitude à Wilmington avant de bifurquer vers les Caraïbes… »

Brianna ne put s’empêcher de se redresser d’un coup en entendant le nom du port de Caroline du Nord et son air intéressé n’échappa au pirate, dont les yeux s’assombrirent aussitôt.

« Longer la côte et nous arrêter en Caroline nous ferait perdre près d’une semaine… MacNamara s’attendait déjà à nous revoir après Cape Cod, et on ne sera finalement pas de retour à Philadelphie avant un bon mois, il est hors de question de perdre plus de temps. »

« Ne va-t-il pas envoyer des hommes à notre recherche s’il ne nous voit pas revenir de Cape Cod avec le trésor ? », demanda Brianna, anxieuse.

Bonnet lui jeta un regard en coin et elle eut la nette impression qu’il était furieux envers elle. Son mouvement réflexe l’avait trahie et non seulement il savait à présent où elle voulait à tout prix aller, mais il allait mettre un point d’honneur à éviter l’endroit autant que possible. « Un de ses garde-chiourmes a envoyé un messager à Philadelphie peu avant notre départ de Truro, pour le prévenir que le vrai trésor était ailleurs… On ne devrait pas avoir à s’inquiéter de ça pour le moment, mais mieux vaut ne pas trop tirer sur la corde. »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et hocha la tête d’un air absent avant de se détourner vers l’océan. La perte de temps n’était clairement plus la seule raison de Bonnet de vouloir éviter une escale à Wilmington. _Bravo, Brianna, vraiment, tu es une championne… Un putain de championne !_ , hurla-t-elle intérieurement en fermant les yeux. Elle perçut du mouvement à côté d’elle et rouvrit les paupières, pour trouver Bonnet appuyé lui aussi contre la balustrade.

« Ton entêtement m’étonnera toujours… », gronda-t-il en la fusillant du regard. « A chaque fois que je pense t’avoir matée, tu trouves le moyen d’espérer encore fuir. »

« L’espoir fait vivre, comme on dit… », trancha-t-elle avec amertume.

Il la fit pivoter pour la forcer à le regarder et ses doigts s’enfoncèrent douloureusement dans la chair de son bras. Brianna grimaça et jeta un coup d’œil alarmé en direction d’O’Brien, quelques mètres derrière eux. Mais celui-ci fixait ostensiblement le large, évitant la scène qui se déroulait sous son nez.

« Je déteste avoir à me répéter et généralement je n’ai pas à le faire car tout le monde ici sait ce qu’il finit par arriver lorsque je me répète trop souvent… »

Brianna haussa les sourcils et esquissa un sourire sans aucune chaleur. « Vous connaissez la définition de la folie, _capitaine_ ? » L’ironie était palpable dans ses paroles et comme Bonnet ne répondait pas, elle reprit : « La folie, c’est refaire sans arrêt exactement la même chose, en espérant que ça change… »

Il esquissa un rictus mauvais en comprenant l’allusion à sa propre santé mentale, puis l’attira contre lui avec violence. Il pressa son front contre le sien et glissa une main dans ses boucles rousses. La tension entre eux était palpable et Brianna se trouva partagée entre l’envie de fuir et celle d’y succomber. Encore. Bonnet avait réellement le don pour éveiller en elle des sentiments parfaitement opposés et elle redoutait un jour que sa raison ne lui suffise plus pour prendre des décisions éclairées. Et pour cause, la simple pression des doigts qu’il avait enfouis dans sa chevelure menaçait de la faire basculer du côté obscur. Et plus encore lorsqu’il murmura :

« Dans ce cas, tu es aussi folle que moi… »

~o~

Après leur altercation, Brianna s’était isolée à l’avant du bateau, assise sur un tas de cordages, le menton posé sur ses bras, pliés sur le garde-fou. Contrairement à ce qu’elle s’était imaginé le matin-même, dans leurs draps encore souillés par leurs étreintes, le comportement de Bonnet n’avait absolument pas changé envers elle. Elle avait été naïve de penser un seul instant qu’elle pourrait séduire le pirate au point qu’il la prenne en pitié et la laisse reprendre le cours de sa vie. La vérité, c’était qu’il l’avait séduite, elle, bien plus que le contraire. Elle devait certainement être la seule dont le cœur battait la chamade lorsqu’ils se touchaient, s’embrassaient. La seule à se torturer l’esprit comme en ce moment. Et maintenant qu’il était au courant pour Wilmington, elle pouvait toujours courir pour qu’il s’approche de près ou de loin de la Caroline du Nord. Toutes ces sombres pensées empêchaient son esprit de trouver le repos et les étoiles étaient déjà bien visibles dans le ciel lorsqu’après plusieurs heures d’immobilité, quelqu’un était venu briser sa solitude.

« Tout va bien, Mam’zelle Brianna ? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête et adressa un sourire à l’attention de Jimmy, espérant le rassurer, mais elle dut échouer lamentablement car son expression passa aussitôt de l’inquiétude à l’affolement.

« Vous n’allez pas bien du tout ! », s’exclama le jeune homme, tandis que Brianna se sentait presque vexée d’être aussi mauvaise actrice.

« C’est si évident que ça ? »

« C’est que… d’habitude, vous êtes un peu comme un rayon de soleil, mais là… » Le mousse hésita, comme s’il était arrivé au bout de sa métaphore.

« La nuit est tombée ? », proposa Brianna avec lassitude. A dire vrai, le garçon n’aurait pas pu trouver meilleure comparaison. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, elle se sentait réellement abattue et à court d’options. Comme perdue dans une obscurité totale.

« On peut dire ça… » Jimmy s’assit à côté d’elle en tailleur. « Je comprends, vous savez… Si j’avais été une fille, je ne crois pas que j’aurais apprécié d’être vendue à des hommes comme nous. Des brigands sans avenir… »

Brianna lui sourit de bon cœur, cette fois. « Tu n’es pas un brigand sans avenir… et quand bien même, tu as toute la vie devant toi pour changer. »

Jimmy esquissa un sourire triste et secoua la tête. « Non, Mam’zelle. Je ne mérite pas d’une autre vie. Pas après ce que j’ai fait… »

« Qu’as-tu bien pu faire de si horrible à ton âge pour mériter de vivre comme un hors-la-loi ? », demanda la jeune femme avec une pointe d’ironie dans la voix. Qu’elle regretta aussitôt la réponse donnée.

« J’ai tué ma petite sœur… » Devant l’expression interloquée de la jeune femme, Jimmy baissa le nez. « Quand j’avais treize ans… Mes parents étaient aux champs et ma sœur aînée a dû partir acheter des étoffes en ville pour ses fiançailles… Elle m’a laissé avec Emily. Je l’aimais beaucoup, mais elle n’était pas très intéressante à surveiller… Je l’ai emmenée avec moi à la pêche et des amis nous ont rejoints. On faisait les idiots dans l’eau pendant qu’elle chassait des papillons... Et elle est tombée dans la rivière… »

Brianna entrouvrit les lèvres, une expression peinée prenant place sur ses traits. « Ce n’était pas ta faute… »

« C’est ce que les notables de la ville ont dit à mes parents… Mais pour eux, j’aurais tout aussi bien pu l’étrangler de mes mains. Comme je ne pouvais pas aller en prison, ils m’ont vendu au premier capitaine qui voulut bien me prendre avec lui… » Son visage s’éclaira légèrement et il retrouva son large sourire qui devait faire tomber les adolescentes de tous les ports du monde comme des mouches. « Et je suis toujours là depuis. »

Brianna hocha la tête et son sourire retomba quelque peu. « Dans ce cas, si je suis ton raisonnement, moi aussi j’ai tué quelqu’un… »

« Vous ? Tuer quelqu’un ? Voilà bien quelque chose que je refuse de croire… »

« Il y a deux ans, j’ai trouvé mon père ivre mort en rentrant de l’université… », dit-elle en se concentrant pour éviter de mentionner tout au long de son récit qu’il était en fait au volant de sa voiture. « Il m’a dit qu’il avait trouvé l’amour et qu’il allait quitter ma mère. Il voulait repartir en Angleterre et m’emmener avec lui. Nous nous sommes disputés. Je l’ai traité de tous les noms et j’ai fini par partir en courant. Il a repris la route… sur son cheval… et sous l’effet de l’alcool, il a fait une mauvaise chute. »

« Je suis désolé… », murmura Jimmy. « Mais vous n’y êtes pour rien. »

« Tout comme tu n’es pour rien dans la mort de ta petite sœur. »

Le mousse hocha la tête avec un sourire. « Je vois où vous voulez en venir… Mais c’est différent. C’était moi le plus âgé de nous deux, le plus responsable. »

Brianna ne répondit pas, consciente qu’elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d’avis tant que le temps n’aurait pas atténué sa culpabilité. Ils restèrent un instant en silence, côte à côte, profitant simplement de la paix que l’on ressent toujours après avoir dévoilé un lourd secret.

« Ma grande sœur disait toujours : ‘quand on a le cœur lourd, il suffit de chanter pour retrouver le sourire…’ », lança soudain Jimmy avec entrain.

Brianna laissa échapper un rire peu convaincu. « Si seulement c’était aussi simple… »

« Chantez-nous quelque chose, Mam’zelle Brianna… »

« Qui te dit que je sais chanter ? », se défendit-elle, souriant malgré tout.

Jimmy leva les yeux au ciel comme si c’était une évidence. « Toutes les jolies filles savent chanter… » Il sursauta, comme s’il venait de réaliser ce qu’il venait de dire. « Euh… »

« Promis, je ne répèterai pas au capitaine ce que tu viens de dire… », chuchota-t-elle en s’esclaffant.

Le mousse poussa un soupir de soulagement et retrouva le sourire. « Alors ? Vous allez chanter ? »

Brianna éclata de rire, il était décidément bien difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit à ce gamin. Elle réfléchit une minute, le regard dans le vague, avant de trouver une chanson de circonstance. Encore une fois, elle s’imagina dans son salon à Boston, placer un trente-trois tours sur la platine, le crépitement du disque dans les enceintes, les notes du piano et les trompettes d’un incontournable tube de Bobby Darin, _Beyond The Sea_. Battant la mesure en claquant des doigts de la main gauche, elle se mit à chantonner :

« _Somewhere beyond the sea, somewhere waitin’ for me, my lover stands on golden sands and watches the ships that go sailin’_. »

Le visage de Jimmy s’éclaira de plus belle, semblant apprécier le rythme et le timbre chaud et jazzy de la voix de Brianna. Cela lui donna de l’assurance et elle chanta un peu plus fort le second couplet.

« _Somewhere beyond the sea, she’s there watchin’ for me, if I could fly like birds on high then straight to her arms, I’d go sailin’_. » Elle ne l’aurait pas admis sous la torture, mais le mousse avait eu raison. Chanter lui faisait un bien fou, ramenait un peu de normalité dans sa vie chamboulée et elle se mit à dodeliner de la tête au rythme de la contrebasse qu’elle entendait dans sa tête aussi clairement que si elle s’était trouvée à côté. « _It’s far beyond a star, it’s near beyond the moon. I know beyond a doubt, my heart will lead me there soon. We’ll meet beyond the shore, we’ll kiss just as before, happy we’ll be beyond the sea and never again, I’ll go sailin’_. »

Elle s’esclaffa en voyant qu’il s’était lui aussi mis à bouger sa tête au même rythme et reprit la fin de la chanson, ignorant qu’ils n’étaient désormais plus seuls. Dans l’ombre du mât de misaine, leur spectateur restait tapi dans l’obscurité. Il aurait d’ailleurs été totalement invisible si son chapeau à trois cornes n’avait pas dépassé d’un côté.

« _I know beyond a doubt, my heart will lead me there soon. We’ll meet I know we’ll meet beyond the shore, we’ll kiss just as before. Happy we’ll be beyond the sea and never again, I’ll go sailin’.._. _No more sailin’... So long sailin’... Bye bye sailin’_. »

Lorsqu’elle se tut enfin, Jimmy frappa allègrement dans ses mains et lui jeta un regard appréciateur. « Vous voyez, vous rayonnez de nouveau… Ma sœur n’avait jamais tort pour ces choses-là. »

« Règle numéro un : les femmes n’ont jamais tort. Point final… », le reprit Brianna, un index levé vers le ciel.

Il rit. « Je tâcherai de m’en souvenir le jour où j’en épouserai une… »

Dans leur dos, l’ombre parmi les ombres s’éclipsa doucement, sans un bruit, pour descendre les coursives jusqu’à sa cabine. L’espace d’un instant, il avait envisagé intervenir. De ne pas les laisser se lier d’amitié de la sorte. De ne pas laisser son mousse recevoir _d’elle_ ses sourires radieux. Ses chansons et ses confidences. Il avait pensé envoyer Jimmy exécuter une tâche de son invention à l’autre bout du _Gloriana_ , puis entraîner Brianna jusqu’à sa couchette, où il la prendrait à nouveau. Aussi souvent qu’il le faudrait pour qu’elle le regarde encore comme la nuit précédente.

Mais il s’était ravisé. Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur la couchette tout habillé, avant de réaliser que les draps étaient non seulement impeccablement tirés et immaculés, mais sentaient aussi le savon. Il se redressa avec un froncement de sourcil et un léger rictus. Avant de se relever aussitôt. _Que je sois damné…_

Traversant la pièce en courant, il ressortit dans la coursive et s’apprêtait à remonter la chercher lorsqu’il la vit descendre les escaliers, certainement pour aller se coucher. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant surgir de nulle part et s’arrêta, incertaine. Mais avant qu’elle ait pu demander ce qu’il lui arrivait, il franchit les derniers mètres entre eux et la prit par la main pour repartir dans l’autre sens. Claquant la porte de la cabine derrière eux, il capta son expression interloquée et sourit avant de l’attirer à lui.

« Désolé, mais c’est tout bonnement honteux… », souffla-t-il, attendant impatiemment qu’elle lui demande ce qui le consternait à ce point.

Il la sentit se tendre légèrement lorsqu’il tira sur les lacets de son serre-taille pour l’en débarrasser. « Quoi donc ? »

« Ces draps sont beaucoup trop propres », répondit-il, avant de l’entraîner en direction de la couchette et de lui arracher un éclat de rire. « Changeons cela. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Eeeeeh ben voilà, ils l’ont fait ! ahah J’aime assez que Brianna soit TOUJOURS à essayer d’avoir le dernier mot et Bonnet aussi, sauf qu’il échoue de plus en plus… hihi. Alors dites-moi, qu’avez-vous pensé de ce rapprochement entre nos deux héros ? De la backstory de Jimmy ? De l’ambiance entre Brianna et les autres marins ? J’ai hâte d’avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre et en attendant le prochain, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! A lundi !**

**Xérès**


	10. Trasna na dTonnta

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Bon lundi à tous ! Voici le dixième chapitre de cette fiction. Brianna et Stephen ont enfin sauté le pas et la jeune femme s’intègre de mieux en mieux à l’équipage du Gloriana. Les voici repartis pour les Caraïbes avec une nouvelle destination : l’île de Saba, mais la traversée ne sera pas de tout repos… J’espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! On est plutôt sur un chapitre de transition, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu’il ne se passe rien ;) Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

  1. _Trasna na dTonnta_ (Across the waves)



_Autour d’elle, la maison semblait hurler. Chaque poutre, chaque planche en proie aux flammes craquait et sifflait, leur bruit sinistre se mêlant au grondement assourdissant de l’incendie qui ravageait l’intégralité de la bâtisse. Etrangement, alors qu’elle se trouvait au beau milieu du brasier, Brianna ne sentait pas la chaleur des flammes qui lui léchaient les pieds et les mollets. En revanche, l’odeur âcre de la fumée emplissait ses poumons, lui donnant envie de tousser._

_« Maman ! », hurla-t-elle, convaincue même sans y avoir jamais été qu’elle se trouvait dans le salon de Claire et Jamie Fraser._

_Mais seul le rugissement du feu lui répondit. Elle bifurqua dans un couloir, toujours épargnée par la chaleur, alors qu’autour d’elle le mobilier, les étoffes, tout se consumait, cloquait, éclatait._

_« Bree ! »_

_La voix de Claire, lointaine, lui parvenait de derrière une porte et Brianna se précipita pour l’ouvrir. Mais ce qu’elle trouva à l’intérieur lui fit pousser le plus animal des hurlements. Sur le lit en flammes, les corps entrelacés de ses parents se consumaient, noircis, dégageant une odeur atroce de chair brûlée. Elle voulut approcher du lit mais le plancher de la chambre s’effondra et l’instant d’après, elle se trouvait… sur la pelouse à quelques mètres devant la maison. Son cerveau commençait peu à peu à prendre conscience qu’il rêvait, mais l’horreur des images était telle qu’une partie d’elle-même cherchait toujours à rentrer à l’intérieur pour tirer ses parents de là._

_C’est alors qu’elle le vit. Bonnet… près du porche, il observait avec ravissement le chalet s’écrouler dans un fracas indéfinissable. Avec un sourire, il jeta une torche enflammée dans les décombres, se frotta les mains et s’approcha d’elle, toujours à quatre pattes dans la pelouse, les joues baignées de larmes._

_« Maintenant, tu n’as plus aucune raison de me quitter, mon cœur… »_

Brianna poussa un hurlement rauque et se redressa d’un bond sur le matelas, la bouche grande ouverte. La fumée semblait toujours emplir ses narines et elle jeta des regards paniqués autour d’elle, cherchant des flammes inexistantes.

« Oh là, doucement, mon cœur… à crier comme ça, mes hommes vont croire que je te maltraite… »

Brianna sursauta en entendant la même voix que dans son cauchemar et tourna la tête, trouvant Bonnet vêtu de son seul pantalon, assis à son bureau et griffonnant dans son journal de bord. Un cigare à la main. _L’odeur de brûlé…_ , comprit-elle en fermant les yeux. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle, tout en tentant de calmer sa respiration erratique. Son subconscient mis à mal par ses mésaventures des dernières semaines commençait à tout mélanger dans sa tête. Elle avait tout à fait conscience que les rêves n’avaient pas toujours d’explication logique, mais la symbolique de celui-ci était plus que perturbante. Elle entendit la chaise racler contre le plancher et les pas de Bonnet se rapprocher d’elle, mais ne rouvrit pas les paupières. Le souvenir de son expression narquoise alors qu’il regardait la maison dévorée par les flammes était encore beaucoup trop présent dans son esprit.

La jeune femme tressaillit fortement lorsqu’il effleura sa joue de ses doigts et elle se mit hors de sa portée au fond de la couchette. Il n’était pourtant pas responsable de ce qu’elle avait rêvé, mais elle ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Alors qu’elle était là, à prendre du bon temps avec ce maudit pirate, celui de ses parents était compté. Elle se dégoûtait d’apprécier autant la compagnie du capitaine, alors que toute son énergie aurait dû être consacrée au sauvetage de Claire et de Jamie. Bien entendu, elle n’avait pas eu le choix depuis le début et en d’autres circonstances, elle l’aurait compris. Mais après un tel cauchemar, comment ne pas perdre l’esprit ?

« J’ai fait un mauvais rêve… ça va passer… », murmura-t-elle, en évitant son regard. Elle avait simplement besoin d’un peu de temps pour remettre ses idées en place.

Bonnet se détourna brièvement pour écraser et éteindre son cigare dans un cendrier posé sur la table, puis revint ramper sur le drap jusqu’à elle, caressant ses jambes nues. « Je peux peut-être t’y aider… », commença-t-il avec un sourire salace, mais elle donna un petit coup de jambe pour lui indiquer qu’il était hors de question qu’il la touche. Il plissa les yeux, comme pour l’analyser, et un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard vert. « J’étais dedans, c’est ça ? »

Il semblait vexé, voire profondément agacé. Brianna baissa le nez et se pinça brièvement les lèvres. « Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler. »

Il la saisit brusquement par les cuisses et la fit glisser sur le drap jusqu’à lui, plaçant ses jambes de part et d’autre de ses propres hanches. « Pourtant si ça me concerne, j’estime être en droit de savoir… », gronda-t-il tandis qu’elle battait des mains pour l’éloigner. Très vite, il maîtrisa cependant ses deux poignets et les plaqua sur le matelas, s’attirant un regard furieux de sa prisonnière. « Qu’est-ce que c’était, mon cœur ? Je te faisais du mal ? », dit-il en approchant son visage du sien avant de faire machine arrière toute, lorsqu’elle essaya de le frapper avec son front.

« J’ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! », aboya-t-elle en se cambrant sous son poids dans une vaine tentative de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais cela n’eut pour effet que d’agrandir le rictus de Bonnet lorsque le mouvement agita légèrement ses seins nus sous son nez.

Il se pencha un peu plus, juste assez pour pouvoir venir mordiller la peau délicate de sa poitrine, et sentit la jeune femme se cambrer de nouveau. Mais pas avec la même ardeur. De manière plus lascive, cette fois. « Raconte-moi… », murmura-t-il contre sa peau. « Raconte-moi ou je te ferai subir mille tortures jusqu’à tomber sur celle qui a hanté ta nuit… »

Il remonta entre ses seins, vers ses clavicules puis son cou, sans jamais relâcher la pression qu’il exerçait sur ses poignets. Brianna sentit sa peau se recouvrir de chair de poule et bien que son corps fût tenté de se laisser encore une fois conquérir, sa raison ne le lui permettait pas. Elle décida donc de tuer dans l’œuf son désir pour elle, et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à capturer ses lèvres, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lâcha : « Vous tuiez mes parents. »

Les iris de Bonnet, jusque-là animés d’une chaleur lubrique, se firent aussitôt glaciaires et il recula de quelques centimètres.

« Vous mettiez le feu à leur maison pour que je n’aie plus aucune raison de vous fuir… », continua Brianna, d’une voix qu’elle voulait dure mais où l’on pouvait presque percevoir un sanglot. Les doigts du pirate s’évaporèrent de ses poignets et il s’éloigna du lit avec une expression agacée.

« C’est sûr, ça me ressemble de faire ce genre de choses… », cracha-t-il en saisissant sa blouse sur un dossier de chaise pour l’enfiler.

« Je vous ai vu égorger un homme et le faire jeter par-dessus bord… », rétorqua-t-elle en enfilant elle aussi un haut pour se sentir moins exposée à son regard.

« Si cet homme t’avait enlevée, tu serais morte à l’heure qu’il est… »

Brianna se leva et attrapa son jupon. « Ou peut-être tranquillement au coin du feu à papoter avec ma mère… »

Elle vit à son regard rageur qu’elle avait probablement dépassé les bornes et le temps qu’elle réalise qu’il fondait sur elle comme un aigle sur sa proie, il était déjà trop tard. La chargeant sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre, il se dirigea vers le balcon, ouvrit les portes-fenêtres d’une main, et la bascula au-dessus du vide. Ou plutôt de l’océan. La partie supérieure du bastingage s’imprima douloureusement dans la peau des cuisses de Brianna, tandis que son buste se rapprochait dangereusement des flots. Elle poussa un hurlement rageur, tout en tentant de se rattraper à ce qu’elle pouvait. Bonnet la maintenait fermement par les jambes et elle savait pertinemment qu’il ne la lâcherait pas.

« Tu veux rejoindre tes parents ? Je t’en prie, la Caroline, c’est par là-bas ! »

« Mais lâche-moi donc, vas-y ! J’aurai peut-être plus de chances d’arriver à Wilmington à la nage que sur ta fichue coque de noix !! », aboya-t-elle du tac-au-tac, oubliant la politesse qu’elle se forçait généralement à adopter dans ce siècle.

La bouche de Bonnet s’ouvrit, certainement pour émettre une énième menace, lorsque la voix alarmée du mousse s’éleva au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« M’sieur O’Brien ! Ici ! »

Bonnet grogna et quelques secondes plus tard, la tête d’O’Brien apparaissait à son tour par-dessus le garde-fou du pont supérieur. « Capitaine… Ne faites pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter… », fit le second, quelques mètres au-dessus d’eux.

Le pirate se renfrogna et il empoigna Brianna par une épaule pour la remonter sur le balcon, l’asseyant sur le garde-fou. Il s’attendait à lui trouver un visage apeuré, qui lui assurerait au moins d’avoir remis les pendules à l’heure, mais à part ses cheveux qui s’étaient désordonnés dans la bataille et lui tombaient sur le nez, elle ne semblait pas ébranlée le moins du monde.

« Tout ce que je voulais, c’était cinq minutes de calme pour me remettre de mon cauchemar, mais vous ne m’écoutez jamais… », marmonna-t-elle, avec une froideur qui aurait pu rivaliser avec la sienne. « A part quand je parle d’or, là j’ai toute votre attention… »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel ils s’affrontèrent tous deux du regard, mais Brianna ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’elle avait le dessus dans cette étrange lutte muette. Les yeux de Bonnet semblaient flancher, comme s’il admettait au fond de lui être responsable de la petite scène et il n’aimait clairement pas cela.

« Capitaine… », insista O’Brien au-dessus d’eux. Lentement, Bonnet recula, sans cesser de la dévisager avec amertume puis disparut de la cabine, la laissant seule comme elle l’avait souhaité.

~o~

Plusieurs heures s’écoulèrent avant que Brianna ne se résolve à quitter la cabine en quête de nourriture. L’heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps, mais celle du dîner encore loin… et Flanagan n’appréciait pas trop de distribuer des rations en dehors des heures imposées à l’équipage. Mais son ventre criait famine. S’engageant dans les couloirs, elle s’enfonçait un peu plus dans les entrailles du navire jusqu’aux stocks de nourriture, lorsqu’au détour d’une coursive, la voix de Bonnet s’éleva quelque part dans l’une des salles. Brianna jura dans sa barbe et s’engouffra dans un dédale de gigantesques caisses, sûrement pleines de nourriture, pour s’accroupir derrière l’une d’entre elles. Elle n’avait aucune envie de croiser Bonnet pour le moment et encore moins alors qu’elle tentait de soutirer à manger à son cuisinier.

Comme elle le comprit très vite en percevant une deuxième voix, le pirate n’était pas seul et à en juger par l’intonation grave et rocailleuse de celle-ci, il s’agissait d’un hommes d’âge mûr.

« Voilà pourquoi les femmes sont un problème dans notre métier, _lad_ … Elles nous rendent fous et l’océan ne pardonne aucune folie… »

Brianna écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Murphy, le vieux charpentier. Mais plus encore que l’identité de l’interlocuteur, c’était la familiarité avec laquelle il s’adressait à son capitaine qui étonna Brianna. Il l’avait appelé _lad_ , autrement dit ‘mon garçon’, et même si Murphy faisait partie des doyens du _Gloriana_ , le Bonnet qu’elle connaissait n’aurait jamais accepté d’être appelé autrement que ‘mon capitaine’ ou dans le meilleur des cas ‘Monsieur’. Elle tendit l’oreille, s’attendant à ce que le vieil homme se fasse recadrer par son supérieur hiérarchique, mais au lieu de ça, la conversation se poursuivit le plus normalement du monde.

« Nous naviguons ensemble depuis quoi… dix ans maintenant, Monsieur Murphy ? », fit Bonnet avec un léger rire. « Vous avez vu tout un tas de filles défiler dans ma cabine et je ne suis jamais devenu fou… »

« Des filles dociles, impressionnables ou de mauvaise vie… Rien qui n’attire généralement votre attention plus d’une ou deux nuits », grommela Murphy, avant d’ajouter : « Cette fille-là est une forte tête, vindicative et d’après ce qu’en ont dit les gars qui ont participé à votre petite expédition à Truro, elle n’a absolument peur de rien. En fait, elle me fait un peu penser à vous. »

« Ce qui veut dire… ? »

Brianna sentit à son timbre de voix que la comparaison commençait à l’agacer et pourtant il faisait preuve d’une patience infinie en laissant le vieil homme aller au bout de son idée.

« Que cette fille-là, vous ne pourrez pas vous en débarrasser comme toutes les autres, en la débarquant au premier port une fois que vous en serez lassé. Vous allez vouloir la garder. Et elle continuera de créer des problèmes tant que vous n’aurez pas pris vos responsabilités… »

 _Ses responsabilités ?_ , répéta intérieurement Brianna sans comprendre ce que Murphy voulait dire par là. Bonnet en revanche semblait avoir parfaitement saisi car il grogna.

« Merci pour cette brillante analyse, Monsieur Murphy, mais si j’ai besoin de conseils, j’ai un second pour ça… »

Murphy laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire sarcastique. « Ah ! O’Brien vous voue un véritable culte, jamais il n’oserait dire quoi que ce soit qui n’aille pas dans votre sens… »

« Et c’est précisément pour cela que j’en ai fait mon second et que vous, vous êtes toujours mon charpentier… » La voix de Bonnet s’était radoucie et elle entendit les deux hommes s’éloigner, jusqu’à se retrouver de nouveau dans le silence complet. Avec des gestes précautionneux, Brianna sortit de sa cachette et passa la tête dans la coursive pour s’assurer que la voie était bien libre. Alors qu’elle reprenait le chemin des cuisines, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander ce que Murphy avait voulu dire par « prendre ses responsabilités ». Insinuait-il que Bonnet devait prendre une décision la concernant ? La laisser partir ou au contraire la tuer ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être la seconde option, elle n’avait perçu aucune méchanceté dans le ton employé par le vieil homme et Bonnet aurait quant à lui certainement réagi autrement en entendant une telle suggestion. Alors quoi ?

Arrivée aux cuisines, elle fut aussitôt accueillie par le regard dépité de Flanagan qui secoua la tête avant même qu’elle ait pu poser une question. « Pas l’heure… », décréta-t-il en retournant aux carottes qu’il préparait pour le repas du soir.

« Mais je n’ai pas pu venir au déjeuner ! Ni au petit-déjeuner ! », protesta Brianna. « Techniquement, j’ai même droit à deux rations. »

Flanagan haussa les épaules comme s’il s’en fichait éperdument, et Brianna décida de changer de tactique.

« Et si je vous aidais ? Il y a un sacré paquet de carottes… »

Le soupir que poussa Flanagan fut si long et si profond que Brianna faillit ricaner. Elle vit le cuisinier détailler sa pile de légumes, se dire qu’elle n’avait peut-être pas tort ou qu’il ne serait pas débarrassé d’elle avant d’avoir cédé, avant de se retourner pour prendre un couteau et le poser sur la table à côté de lui. Brianna s’installa aussitôt à son poste, ravie d’avoir quelque chose d’utile à faire, et observa un instant Flanagan pour l’imiter. L’homme coupait la petite queue de chaque carotte, puis les fanes à leur base, frottait le tout dans une bassine d’eau claire et posait ensuite le légume et les fanes sur deux piles différentes.

« N’abîmez pas les feuilles… Je les récupère », dit-il tandis qu’elle s’appliquait à sa tâche.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Quand on est à terre et que je peux faire du feu, j’en fais de la soupe… »

Brianna hocha la tête et le silence retomba dans les cuisines, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme. Avoir une tâche, aussi élémentaire soit-elle, à accomplir et ce sans avoir à se justifier de quoi que ce soit, lui faisait le plus grand bien. Et son chef d’un jour, bien qu’assez taciturne, ne semblait pas mécontent d’avoir une paire de mains supplémentaire. Elle avait déjà trié et lavé une trentaine de carottes lorsque son estomac émit un long gargouillis sonore, dont elle s’apprêtait à s’excuser lorsque Flanagan tendit un bras derrière lui pour ramener un bout de pain, vestiges d’une miche déjà dévorée à un repas précédent. La mie avait légèrement séché mais Brianna l’engloutit avec un sourire, avant de reprendre son travail.

« Tiens, tiens, Flanagan a un nouveau commis de cuisine ! »

Brianna leva les yeux de ses carottes et sourit en voyant Jimmy avancer vers eux, accompagné d’un autre gamin à peine plus âgé que lui et qui ne faisait pas partie des visages familiers. Après tout ce temps passé sur le _Gloriana_ , elle avait pris l’habitude de reconnaître à peu près tout le monde, mais pas lui. Le jeune garçon avait des cheveux châtain et des yeux verts légèrement en amande, et contrairement à Jimmy qui semblait sourire à tout le monde et en toutes circonstances, son camarade paraissait plus timide et réservé.

Jimmy suivit son regard interloqué et tapa dans le dos de son collègue, tout en chipant une minuscule carotte que Flanagan avait mise de côté pour l’avaler sous son regard mauvais. « Lui, c’est Finn. Et si vous avez l’impression de ne l’avoir jamais vu, c’est normal… C’est un gabier. »

« Un quoi ? », demanda Brianna en fronçant les sourcils. Jimmy tira deux chaises et s’assit à côté de Brianna, tandis que Finn prenait place à côté de lui.

« Un gabier. Ce sont eux qui grimpent aux gréements pour carguer les voiles. Même en pleine tempête, ils doivent rester à trente mètres au-dessus du pont pour s’assurer que tout fonctionne bien. Ils servent aussi de vigie, là-haut la vue est dégagée… »

Brianna n’était pas sûre d’avoir exactement compris ce que « carguer » voulait dire, mais elle avait saisi le principal. Le gamin était un de ceux que l’on ne pouvait voir si on ne levait pas le nez au ciel. « Ça doit être terriblement dangereux ? », demanda-t-elle au jeune garçon qui rougit en voyant qu’elle lui adressait la parole directement.

« Oui, Madame… », balbutia-t-il, tandis que Brianna se sentait vieillir d’au moins dix ans en une seconde. « Mais on vole avec les oiseaux et le Seigneur est juste au-dessus pour veiller sur nous. »

« Vu comme ça… » Elle lui sourit et il baissa le nez, de nouveau muet. Flanagan, quant à lui, s’était levé et ramenait une ration complète au jeune garçon avant de se remettre à tailler ses carottes.

« La pire chose pour un gabier, c’est la chute… S’ils en réchappent, ils doivent finir leur carrière sur le pont avec nous autres, les gars d’en bas… », s’esclaffa Jimmy. « L’avantage d’être perchés au-dessus de tout le monde, c’est qu’ils n’ont personne pour leur hurler dessus à longueur de journée. Et aussi, ils ont le droit de manger à n’importe quelle heure, _eux_. »

« Personne ne te hurlerait dessus si tu ne passais pas ton temps à faire n’importe quoi, gamin… », marmonna Flanagan, pragmatique, tandis que Jimmy engloutissait une nouvelle petite carotte.

« Ahah, c’est p’tet vrai… »

« Vous êtes nombreux là-haut ? », demanda Brianna à Finn, mais Jimmy n’écouta pas la réponse. Un mouvement à l’entrée des cuisines avait attiré son attention et il se figea en voyant le regard de son capitaine le dévisager par-dessous le bord de son tricorne. Dans le brouhaha, il entendit vaguement Flanagan parler, puis Brianna éclater de rire, et l’expression du pirate se renfrogna encore. Jimmy sentit une pointe de tristesse en comprenant pourquoi son capitaine arborait cette mine sombre, tout comme son cœur s’était affolé lorsqu’il s’était penché par-dessus le bastingage ce matin-même et qu’il l’avait surpris en pleine dispute avec sa demoiselle. Mais les paroles d’O’Brien résonnaient encore dans sa tête. _Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, James…_

Pourtant, il se sentait concerné. Le capitaine Bonnet l’avait accueilli et avait toujours été juste avec lui, comme avec tous les membres de son équipage d’ailleurs. Il était normal qu’il veuille lui rendre la pareille. « Hé, capitaine ! Vous avez un petit creux ? », lança joyeusement Jimmy, en essayant d’ignorer le fait que Brianna venait de sursauter et de lui jeter un regard affolé.

Bonnet sortit des ombres et s’approcha de la table couverte de carottes, tandis que Brianna se mordait la lèvre et se concentrait tant bien que mal sur son travail. Jimmy piqua un biscuit dans la ration de Finn, qui protesta d’un faible ‘hé’, et le tendit au pirate, qui déclina. Haussant les épaules, Jimmy engloutit le biscuit sous le regard abattu de son ami. « Il t’en faut pas à toi, sinon tu vas faire plier la vergue en grimpant dessus… », railla-t-il, tandis que Finn éloignait son assiette du jeune voleur de biscuits.

« Tu n’as pas mieux à faire que d’embêter ce pauvre Monsieur Flanagan ? », demanda Bonnet à son mousse avec un sourire doux que Brianna ne lui avait jamais vu, même dans ses meilleurs jours. Flanagan haussa un sourcil comme s’il attendait lui aussi la réponse à cette question.

« J’ai fini mon quart, je passais manger un bout avec Finn avant d’aller dormir un peu… » Jimmy étira les bras vers le plafond avec un soupir. « Et Mam’zelle Brianna l’embêtait déjà avant que j’arrive. »

« Je suis venue aider… », bougonna Brianna sans lever le nez de sa tâche.

Flanagan esquissa un rictus moqueur. « Uniquement pour avoir à manger… »

« En parlant de manger… » Vif comme l’éclair, Jimmy tendit une main vers une carotte, mais Flanagan fut étonnamment plus rapide et lui assena une claque magistrale sur le dos de la main. « Compris… je vais me coucher… », s’esclaffa le mousse en massant sa main endolorie. Il se leva de son siège et après avoir jeté un regard appuyé à Brianna, qui ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il la dévisageait, il se tourna vers Bonnet. « Vous voulez vous asseoir, capitaine ? Je vous laisse mon siège. »

L’Américaine ouvrit des yeux ronds et avant d’avoir pu espérer trouver une échappatoire, Bonnet sauta sur l’occasion et remplaça le mousse à ses côtés. _Les carottes… concentre-toi sur ces fichues carottes…_ , se répétait-elle comme un mantra, tandis que le pirate se tournait vers le jeune Finn qui achevait sa ration.

« Comment va Ryan, là-haut ? Il tient le coup ? »

« Il a toujours un peu mal à l’épaule, capitaine, mais il peut travailler normalement… », répondit le jeune garçon.

Bonnet et lui s’engagèrent dans une conversation sur l’état des mâts et des cordages en hauteur, mais Brianna n’était plus capable d’en écouter un traître mot. Après l’incident du matin, elle n’avait pas revu Bonnet et n’était plus exactement à l’aise en sa présence. Lui qui mettait toujours un point d’honneur à avoir le dernier mot était parti de la cabine en coup de vent et cela se ressentait à présent dans la tension qui subsistait entre eux. Elle venait de couper une série de fanes et s’apprêtait à les poser sur la pile avec les autres, lorsque la main gauche de Bonnet se posa dans le bas de son dos. Elle tressaillit, se demandant ce qu’il allait faire, lorsqu’elle sentit les doigts du pirate caresser doucement l’étoffe de sa jupe, d’une manière presque… réconfortante ?

Brianna tourna la tête vers lui et il lui adressa un regard inhabituel. Doux, penaud, comme s’il… _comme s’il me demandait pardon ?_ Elle cligna des yeux et après une longue hésitation, esquissa un faible sourire dans sa direction. Comme si cela lui suffisait, il reporta aussitôt son attention sur sa conversation avec le jeune gabier, sans pour autant retirer sa main.

Elle s’y trouvait toujours lorsqu’une fois la pile de carottes achevée, Flanagan récompensa son assistante en lui tendant un des légumes et Brianna s’en empara pour croquer dedans avec un sourire ravi. Cet instant de satisfaction fut bref, cependant, bientôt brisé par les exclamations affolées d’un matelot dans les coursives.

« Capitaine ! Capitaine ! »

Brianna s’était tant habituée à la légère pression dans son dos que lorsque celle-ci s’envola, elle en fut presque surprise. Le matelot apparut dans les cuisines à l’instant où Bonnet se levait de sa chaise, prêt à écouter ce qui serait certainement une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Ah ! Capitaine », répéta le matelot en le trouvant enfin. « Nous avons un problème… Il semblerait qu’au moins deux hommes soient malades. Ils sont tremblants de fièvre. »

 _La grippe…_ , pensa aussitôt Brianna en se levant à son tour. Cela faisait deux jours qu’ils avaient quitté Truro, soit en moyenne le temps qu’il fallait aux symptômes pour apparaître après une contamination. Voyant Bonnet s’élancer à la suite de son employé, Brianna engloutit le reste de sa carotte d’un seul coup et suivit ensuite le pirate jusque sur l’entrepont où deux hommes avaient été agenouillés sur le plancher, le teint cireux. L’un était un matelot qu’elle ne connaissait pas plus que ça et l’autre était un des sbires de MacNamara, un certain Shaughnessy.

« J’avais pourtant expressément demandé à ce que personne ne se mêle à la population… », gronda Bonnet en s’arrêtant à bonne distance des deux malades. A sa droite, deux autres marins armés de sabres poussaient un troisième homme apeuré au centre du cercle des matelots.

« Jake et moi sommes sortis avant que vous ne nous préveniez pour l’épidémie… Comment aurions-nous pu savoir ? », fit-il d’une voix plaintive en désignant son collègue prostré sur le sol.

« Vous auriez dû le signaler aussitôt ! »

« Mais Capitaine, vous nous auriez débarqués à terre et nous n’aurions pas eu notre part du trésor ! », se défendit l’autre en tendant les bras.

Les yeux de Bonnet lançaient des éclairs et l’homme se tassa légèrement sur lui-même. « Et donc vous avez préféré prendre le risque de nous rendre tous malades ? » Il se tourna vers les marins armés de sabres. « Jetez-moi ça par-dessus bord. »

Les malades poussèrent des hurlements d’effroi, mais l’autre sbire de MacNamara, Mulligan, tira un pistolet à silex de son ceinturon et le pointa droit sur le front de Bonnet, armant le chien avec un cliquetis sinistre. « Donnez le contre-ordre tout de suite. »

« Ou sinon quoi ? », lâcha Bonnet avec une lenteur qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Le patron nous a envoyés vous surveiller et je ne pense pas qu’il appréciera quand je lui dirai avec quelle facilité vous vous êtes débarrassé de l’un de nous deux… »

« Dans ce cas, peut-être ferais-je mieux de ne laisser aucun de vous deux en vie… »

« D’accord, est-ce que tout le monde veut bien se calmer ? », aboya Brianna en s’interposant entre Bonnet et l’arme que Mulligan lui pointait dessus. « Ce n’est qu’une grippe, si on isole les malades et qu’on protège les plus faibles, on s’en sortira très bien ! »

« On s’en sortira très bien aussi, si on jette ces trois-là à la flotte ! », beugla un des marins, sous les murmures approbateurs d’autres matelots.

« Réfléchissez un peu », reprit-elle en écartant les bras, tout en essayant d’ignorer le canon du pistolet toujours pointé dans sa direction. « Cela fait deux jours que vous côtoyez ces trois hommes, certains d’entre vous sont donc déjà certainement contaminés. Et dans ce cas, que fait-on ? On jette chaque malade par-dessus bord jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus assez de matelots pour naviguer ?? »

Les marins échangèrent des regards inquiets, comme s’il était écrit sur le front de chacun qui ferait partie des éventuels futurs grippés.

« J’ai eu la grippe un nombre incalculable de fois dans mon enfance et ma mère est guérisseuse, je peux vous dire comment prendre soin les uns des autres jusqu’à ce que tout le monde soit à nouveau sur pieds. Nous n’avons nullement besoin de jeter des gens par-dessus bord comme s’ils avaient la peste ! »

Les bras toujours levés, Brianna se tourna cette fois vers Bonnet, le suppliant du regard de se calmer. Mais lui et Mulligan s’observaient toujours en chiens de faïence. « Désolé, mon cœur, je ne suis pas convaincu… », fit-il simplement après quelques secondes de silence.

Mulligan grogna et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, attrapa le bras de Brianna avec sa main libre et l’attira à lui pour coller le canon de son pistolet sur sa tempe. La jeune femme retint son souffle, les yeux écarquillés d’horreur, n’osant plus bouger d’un millimètre. « Peut-être que _ceci_ saura vous faire entendre raison, capitaine Bonnet. »

Les yeux du pirate devinrent si sombres et menaçants que n’importe quel humain normalement constitué aurait pris ses jambes à son cou. Mais visiblement, Mulligan n’était pas normalement constitué. _Ou pas humain_ …, pensa Brianna, le contact froid du métal contre son crâne la faisant frémir. Elle entendit vaguement Mulligan reprendre la parole mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient si fort qu’elle ne saisit pas le sens de ses mots. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il la secoua violemment, pressant un peu plus l’arme contre sa tête, qu’elle reprit ses esprits. « Que doit-on faire, fillette ? Explique tout à ce cher capitaine… Et sois convaincante, cette fois. »

Brianna sentait ses genoux se dérober mais Mulligan la tenait si serrée contre lui qu’elle n’aurait pas pu tomber de toute manière. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement et elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer. « Il… il faut d’abord isoler les malades… »

« Ça, tu l’as déjà dit… », gronda Mulligan en la secouant de nouveau, provoquant un léger mouvement réflexe unanime chez Bonnet et ses matelots.

« L-les plus âgés sont ceux qui risquent de souffrir d’une forme aggravée… Ils doivent donc rester à l’écart. Pour les autres, un foulard devant le visage peut permettre d’éviter de respirer l’air expiré par les malades… Le mieux est de rester à quelques mètres de distance et de ne pas se toucher le visage avec les mains… Quant aux malades, la fièvre peut durer entre deux et quatre jours. Le gros risque, c’est la déshydratation. Il faudra rationner l’eau pour que tous ceux qui ont de la fièvre puissent boire suffisamment, mais on peut s’en sortir. On _va_ s’en sortir. »

« Vous entendez ça, capitaine Bonnet ? », susurra Mulligan avec un sourire mauvais. « On va s’en sortir. Alors à votre place, je ferais comme elle a dit. »

Brianna vit Bonnet serrer les poings. Mulligan était un homme mort. Demain, dans dix jours ou dans dix ans, le pirate obtiendrait réparation pour cet affront et l’homme de main regretterait son geste. Mais pas maintenant.

« Monsieur Doherty… », appela Bonnet sans cesser de regarder Mulligan et l’arme qu’il pointait toujours sur Brianna. Le quartier-maître s’avança aussitôt, se plantant bien droit auprès de son capitaine. « Avons-nous une cale vide ? »

« Oui, capitaine, la cale à tabac est vide depuis Philadelphie », répondit aussitôt Doherty avec toute l’assurance dont il était capable en dépit de la situation.

« Envoyez-y les malades. Et je veux que toute personne ne se sentant pas dans son état normal dans les prochains jours s’y rende également sans attendre… »

« Vous avez entendu ? », aboya le maître d’équipage à l’attention des trois matelots agenouillés. « Bougez-vous le train, nom de Dieu ! »

Tous trois se mirent difficilement debout et, se soutenant mutuellement, prirent la direction de la cale à tabac, tandis que leurs collègues s’écartaient prudemment sur leur passage. Mulligan les regarda s’éloigner avec un air satisfait et baissa enfin son pistolet. Brianna, qui était restée quasiment en apnée depuis le début de la scène, prit une profonde inspiration, avant que l’employé du receleur ne la projette en avant pour s’en débarrasser. Elle crut un instant qu’elle allait s’étaler de tout son long sur le pont, mais les bras de Bonnet la rattrapèrent in extremis. Elle ne protesta même pas lorsqu’il la pressa durement contre son torse, trop heureuse d’être débarrassée de _l’autre_ psychopathe.

« Monsieur Doherty ? », demanda-t-elle d’une voix encore légèrement tremblante et le quartier-maître se tourna vers elle en hochant la tête. « Avez-vous des oranges, des citrons ou des agrumes en général dans votre réserve ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça. « Oui, quelques caisses d’oranges, pourquoi ? »

« J’en aurai besoin pour les malades », dit-elle en sentant Bonnet la lâcher doucement.

« Tu sais combien coûtent ces fruits ? Il est hors de question de les gaspiller… Quel bien cela leur ferait-il de toute façon ? »

« Un grand bien ! Les oranges sont pleines de… » Elle pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête. Lui expliquer ce qu’étaient les vitamines serait beaucoup trop long et risquait en outre de la faire accuser de sorcellerie. « Peu importe, c’est une astuce de guérisseur. Faites-moi simplement confiance, pour une fois. »

« J’ai l’impression de faire ça de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps… », grommela Bonnet en jetant un bref coup d’œil à son quartier-maître pour lui indiquer qu’il acceptait la réquisition des oranges.

« Tant mieux, c’est que vous gagnez en sagesse », rétorqua Brianna du tac-au-tac et il esquissa un rictus. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le quartier-maître. « Il me faudra aussi du savon et de l’eau fraîche… de l’eau de mer, ça on n’en manquera pas. Des linges propres et aussi… »

Bonnet détourna son attention de la liste que Brianna dressait à son employé pour jeter un regard mauvais en direction de Mulligan. Si ce satané fils de chienne pensait avoir gagné la guerre, il se trompait lourdement. Mais qu’il ait défié son autorité sur son navire n’était pas le seul souci. Il avait utilisé Brianna pour l’atteindre et force était d’admettre que cela avait fonctionné. Beaucoup trop à son goût. Le vieux Murphy avait eu raison, ce matin : la seule présence de la jeune femme sur le navire deviendrait un problème s’il ne prenait pas de décision claire la concernant. Si le bruit courait qu’il abdiquait dès que l’on touchait à sa prisonnière, elle aurait bientôt une armée de corsaires à ses trousses. Et lui pourrait dire adieu à sa crédibilité (et à son commerce). Il lui faudrait donc régler la question rapidement.

Une main passa brusquement dans son champ de vision et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de rencontrer le regard de Brianna. « Vous n’écoutiez pas, n’est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle sans qu’il perçoive pour autant une once de déception dans sa voix.

« Désolé… »

« Ce n’est rien. Je vous demandais juste qui étaient les plus âgés de votre équipage et s’il était possible qu’ils occupent des postes plus solitaires, pour ne pas trop côtoyer les autres… »

« Je vais prendre les mesures nécessaires », assura Bonnet, l’air toujours perdu dans le vague, jusqu’à ce que deux mains fraîches entourent les siennes.

« Tout va bien se passer… » Brianna lui sourit et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle avait lu dans son esprit. « Ce n’est que la grippe, ça pourrait être pire. »

L’espace d’un instant, il envisagea réellement de lui dire qu’il ne s’inquiétait pas que pour la grippe mais avant d’avoir pu se décider, elle l’avait lâché et s’était engouffrée à la suite de Doherty en direction des cales.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Brianna commence à culpabiliser d’apprécier autant la compagnie de Stephen et de perdre de vue sa mission première. Bien sûr, la date fatidique est encore loin, mais elle ne peut s’empêcher d’y penser… Et le tempérament un peu brute du pirate n’arrange rien. Qu’avez-vous pensé de cette petite main dans le dos ? Je l’imaginais tant avec le même regard penaud qu’il lui jette dans la série lorsqu’elle lui rend visite en prison. (bichouuuu </3 ) Sentez-vous les problèmes arriver avec Mulligan qui utilise Brianna comme moyen de faire plier Bonnet ? Et aussi…. La grippe… **

**J’ai hâte de vous lire et comme toujours je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! A lundi prochain pour la suite !**

**Xérès**


	11. Seo é d'amhrán

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Bon lundi à tous !! Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ce chapitre se concentrera entièrement sur l’épidémie de grippe… Je l’avais écrit pendant le confinement et ça se voit ahah. Bonnet se remet doucement en question après l’affaire du cauchemar de Brianna, et son dévouement envers ses hommes malades va définitivement faire évoluer son comportement dans le bon sens ! J’espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j’ai hâte d’avoir votre avis !**

**oOo**

  1. _Seo é d'amhrán_ (Your song)



Quatre jours entiers s’étaient écoulés depuis que les trois premiers hommes étaient tombés malades sur le _Gloriana_ et Brianna devait bien avouer que même en étant préparée au pire, elle n’avait pas imaginé que la situation prendrait une telle tournure. Les deux membres de l’équipage de Bonnet s’en tiraient plutôt bien et après deux terribles pics de fièvre, leur état s’était amélioré petit à petit. Une chance, car d’autres malades avaient très vite afflué dans la cale à tabac et sans l’aide des deux matelots en phase de guérison, elle n’aurait jamais pu tenir le coup. Quant au troisième ‘patient zéro’, Shaughnessy, son état s’aggravait d’heure en heure et la fièvre ne le quittait plus, accompagnée d’une toux sinistre, signe que la maladie était descendue dans les poumons.

Très vite, une quinzaine d’hommes s’entassa dans la cale et Brianna commença à avoir peur pour sa propre santé, malgré toutes les précautions qu’elle avait mises en place. Foulard noué autour du visage, lavage des mains après chaque contact avec un malade… Mais à la vitesse à laquelle le virus se propageait, elle serait bientôt submergée. Chaque malade avait le droit à un mélange d’eau et d’oranges pressées pour éviter la déshydratation et assurer un apport en vitamines, des biscuits, des noix et des petits fruits pour remplir un peu l’estomac, elle leur fournissait également de l’eau de mer pour qu’ils se rincent les sinus ou rafraîchissent les linges qu’ils posaient sur leur front. Et quand elle prenait une pause pour dormir un peu ou se nourrir, elle se passait d’abord entièrement à l’eau et au savon, changeait de vêtements et lavait le tout attentivement. L’état du vieux Murphy, qui était arrivé dans les derniers et dont l’âge avancé le mettait en première position de la liste des victimes potentielles, la préoccupait tout particulièrement. Bonnet partageait visiblement son inquiétude, car il était venu plusieurs fois s’enquérir de son état mais elle l’avait rassuré et chassé aussitôt, refusant de risquer de contaminer le maître des lieux.

Elle venait de se coucher à même le sol de la coursive, près de la cale à tabac, pour fermer les yeux lorsqu’un hurlement en provenance de l’intérieur la fit se relever derechef. « Mademoiselle Brianna ! Il y a un problème ! »

Brianna se précipita dans la cale. Même à travers son foulard, la puanteur qui y régnait était insupportable, un mélange de transpiration, d’excréments et de vomi. Au milieu des corps étendus, tremblants et courbatus, elle vit Boyle agenouillé près de Shaughnessy. Le matelot n’était pas arrivé dans les premiers, mais sa jeunesse et sa bonne constitution lui avaient permis d’assister Brianna de l’intérieur sans souffrir outre mesure. Le sbire de MacNamara, en revanche, était dans un sale état. Il émettait un ronronnement au plus profond de sa cage thoracique, et on entendait presque le liquide qui envahissait ses poumons monter et descendre au rythme de chacune de ses respirations. Et cette fièvre qui n’en finissait pas de monter depuis maintenant quatre jours… L’homme toussa brusquement et projeta une gerbe de sang devant lui et sur les jupes de Brianna, avant d’écarquiller les yeux et de tenter à nouveau de respirer. Il battit un instant des mains et des pieds, sa bouche grande ouverte sur ses dents rougies par le sang, et un gargouillis immonde en provenance de ses poumons s’éleva dans la cale. Brianna réalisa qu’il n’y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. L’homme devait certainement avoir un problème aux poumons bien avant d’avoir la grippe, et celle-ci n’avait fait qu’accélérer le travail. Elle venait de tirer cette conclusion lorsque l’homme fut pris d’un ultime soubresaut. Une rigole de sang s’écoula encore une fois d’entre ses lèvres et son regard se figea, dans une expression d’horreur et de douleur intenses.

Boyle laissa retomber le corps sur le sol et lui ferma les yeux, tandis que Brianna plaquait deux doigts sur son cou brûlant, à la recherche d’un pouls. Elle se redressa et secoua la tête. Autour d’eux, quelques marins se signèrent et Boyle se mit sur ses pieds. « Vous voulez que je vous aide à le porter dehors ? », demanda-t-il, conscient que cela ne serait pas bon pour le moral des autres malades de conserver un cadavre parmi eux.

Brianna hocha la tête, la mine sombre. « Juste à la sortie de la cale, j’avais prévu un espace au cas où… » Elle ferma les yeux. « J’avais espéré ne pas avoir à l’utiliser. »

Boyle lui jeta un regard désolé, avant de se baisser pour attraper Shaughnessy par les dessous de bras. Brianna empoigna les pieds et ils emportèrent le défunt jusqu’au recoin où seraient stockés les éventuels corps en attendant de pouvoir être manipulés et jetés à la mer par d’autres, selon la coutume. Brianna souffla longuement dans son masque improvisé, la sueur coulant le long de son front. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas l’essuyer d’un revers de manche.

« Merci… », dit-elle à Boyle. « Je reviendrai tout à l’heure avec le jus d’orange… Rentrez vite. »

Boyle s’exécuta et Brianna se retrouva de nouveau seule. Elle resta deux bonnes minutes à contempler le cadavre de Shaughnessy et sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle n’avait pas particulièrement de sentiments amicaux envers le défunt, mais elle savait que ce n’était que le premier mort d’une peut-être longue série et elle le vivait comme un échec. Soudain, elle comprit certaines réactions de sa mère en rentrant de ses opérations. Brianna, adolescente, avait toujours trouvé exagérée la manie de Claire de s’auto-flageller mentalement à chaque patient qu’elle n’avait pas réussi à sauver, mais elle comprenait à présent. Lorsqu’on s’investissait à ce point pour sauver des vies et que l’on échouait malgré tout, il était difficile de ne pas se remettre en question.

Elle retira son masque et plongea ses mains dans un seau d’eau de mer propre, savonnant ses doigts, ses avant-bras jusqu’aux coudes, puis fit de même avec son visage. Empoignant le seau désormais rempli d’eau souillée, elle remonta jusqu’à l’entrepont en criant pour s’annoncer. Les marins avaient ordre de déguerpir sur son passage dès qu’ils entendaient sa voix et jusqu’à présent l’ordre avait été scrupuleusement respecté. Elle s’avança jusqu’au bastingage vers le cordage qui lui était réservé pour récupérer de l’eau dans l’océan et elle tenta d’y attacher l’anse du seau, mais ses mains tremblantes ne lui répondaient plus. Le seau bascula dans l’océan sous son regard consterné et elle sentit ses yeux la piquer.

« Merde, merde, merde ! Putain ! », aboya-t-elle en direction du seau qui disparaissait déjà loin derrière le navire, tout en frappant des poings contre le garde-fou. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le plancher, à bout de nerfs.

Elle entendit des pas précipités accourir vers elle et releva les yeux. Jimmy la dévisageait, affolé, le bras déjà tendu en direction de sa blouse. « Mam’zelle Brianna, vous saignez ? »

Brianna ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu’il voulait dire mais lorsque les doigts de Jimmy effleurèrent son haut taché du sang expectoré par Shaughnessy, elle fut prise de panique et frappa de toutes ses forces la main du jeune mousse. « Ne touche pas ! », hurla-t-elle en reculant sur le sol hors de sa portée. « Ce n’est pas mon sang. Va te laver les mains. Tout de suite ! »

Elle avait crié tellement fort que le gamin avait sursauté et s’était enfui aussitôt. Brianna se remit sur pieds et baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Shaughnessy n’avait pas craché uniquement sur sa jupe. Tout son corsage était parsemé de gouttelettes de sang plus ou moins grandes et elle lâcha un nouveau juron. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit Bonnet approcher mais s’arrêter à trois ou quatre mètres d’elle, anxieux. « Qui ? », demanda-t-il sombrement.

Brianna pinça les lèvres et regarda sur sa gauche. Mulligan les observait et en suivant son regard, Bonnet comprit. Mais le sbire aussi.

« Sorcière… Que lui as-tu fait ? », aboya Mulligan en s’avançant en direction de la jeune femme, menaçant.

« Son état s’est aggravé de jour en jour ! Votre collègue était certainement déjà fragile des poumons, mais j’ai fait absolument tout ce qui était en mon possible pour l’aider ! », se défendit Brianna, des sanglots dans la voix. « J’étais à ses côtés jusqu’à la dernière seconde, et cela m’a probablement contaminée à l’heure qu’il est ! » Elle désigna d’un geste le sang sur sa tenue et Mulligan recula. « Alors ne venez pas me dire que j’ai causé sa mort, sinon je vous jure que je vous crache au visage. »

L’homme sembla comprendre qu’elle était sérieuse et bouleversée car il s’éloigna rapidement sous le regard mauvais de la jeune femme. Lorsqu’il eut disparu, Brianna poussa un soupir déchirant et fit un geste las en direction de l’océan. « Et pour couronner le tout, j’ai perdu mon seau… »

« Je t’en amène un autre », s’empressa de répondre Bonnet. Il n’avait pas bougé de là où il était, mais elle crevait d’envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, ne _devait_ pas, risquer que le _Gloriana_ perde son capitaine.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire triste, avant de sentir ses jambes flageoler, et se rattrapa de justesse au garde-fou. « Wow. »

« Depuis combien de temps tu n’as pas dormi ? »

Brianna secoua la tête. « Je n’en sais rien… En fait, j’allais faire une pause quand Shaughnessy… »

« Va te coucher. Je te ferai descendre des seaux », ordonna-t-il sur un ton sans appel. « Je te laisse la cabine. »

« Non ! Je me suis aménagé un petit coin à l’entrée de la cale, comme ça ils peuvent m’appeler en cas de besoin. Ça va aller », ajouta-t-elle en le voyant prêt à négocier. « De toute façon, ce n’est pas comme si tu pouvais me charger sur ton épaule pour me forcer à y aller… »

La familiarité avec laquelle elle s’était adressée à lui, oubliant un instant son habituelle politesse, lui rappela les seules autres fois où elle l’avait tutoyé : la première fois qu’ils avaient fait l’amour, puis lorsqu’il l’avait menacée de la jeter par-dessus bord.

« Ne me tente pas… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Brianna repartit mollement en direction des cales, pressée de retirer ses vêtements souillés, de se laver et de s’endormir quelques heures. L’inquiétude lui tordait le ventre malgré tout. Certes la fatigue était probablement responsable de sa petite faiblesse sur le pont, mais elle se sentait aussi légèrement fiévreuse et avait mal au ventre. Le mystère fut cependant résolu lorsqu’elle se déshabilla pour se laver et qu’elle vit ses sous-vêtements tachés de sang. _Super, avec tout ça, je les avais oubliées…_ , maugréa-t-elle en frottant le sang frais sous l’eau froide. Mais l’idée que ses symptômes soient dus à quelque chose d’aussi anodin et non à la grippe la rassura quelque peu. Soupirant toujours de temps à autre, elle acheva de se laver, se sécha et enfila des vêtements propres avant de mettre les autres à sécher. Puis se laissant tomber sur la couchette qu’elle avait improvisée près de la cale, elle ferma les yeux et s’endormit aussitôt.

Elle n’aurait su dire combien de temps elle avait sommeillé, tant cela lui semblait avoir duré à peine une seconde, mais l’obscurité quasi-totale qui régnait dans la coursive lui indiqua que la nuit était tombée. Une lampe avait été déposée un peu plus loin dans le couloir, près de six seaux d’eau de mer propre. Elle n’avait même pas entendu qui que ce soit les apporter. Se redressant sur son séant, elle grimaça en sentant son bas-ventre se contracter douloureusement et réajusta l’épais linge qu’elle avait glissé dans ses culottes pour absorber son flux. Mieux valait éviter que qui que ce soit la sache en pleines menstruations. S’il était déjà encore difficile de parler ouvertement de règles aux hommes du vingtième siècle, alors confronter des marins superstitieux de 1770 à la question relevait de la folie pure.

Elle souffla et quitta sa couchette, un peu rassérénée par sa sieste, lorsque des pas retentirent dans la coursive et elle vit bientôt arriver Jimmy, l’air fatigué et honteux.

« Jimmy, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-elle avec douceur. « N’approche pas… »

« Je crois que je suis malade, Mam’zelle Brianna… », dit-il faiblement. « C’est ma faute, j’ai touché votre blouse tout à l’heure… »

Brianna s’avança et posa sa main propre sur le front du jeune garçon. Il avait de la fièvre et ses yeux étaient larmoyants. « Si tu es malade maintenant, cela signifie que tu as été contaminé il y a au moins deux jours... mais pas aujourd’hui. Je vais devoir te demander de rejoindre les autres à l’intérieur… »

Jimmy hocha la tête. « Je n’ai approché personne ces derniers jours donc je ne devrais pas l’avoir passé à d’autres, n’est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il tandis qu’elle lui souriait et esquissait un signe de dénégation. « Tout le monde respecte bien vos consignes là-haut, il n’y a pas eu beaucoup de nouveaux malades… à part moi. »

« Ce n’est pas grave, Jimmy… Ce n’est pas grave. Tu es jeune, ça va aller. »

Elle le vit baisser les yeux dans un recoin de la coursive, d’où l’on pouvait voir les pieds de Shaughnessy dépasser, à moitié recouverts d’un drap. Jimmy pâlit dangereusement et elle le poussa en direction de la cale pour lui éviter de paniquer. Elle revint ensuite avec les seaux d’eau fraîche et les déposa à l’intérieur avant de récupérer les autres, vides. Les marins qui n’étaient pas trop mal en point se précipitèrent pour y tremper leurs linges et ceux des autres, avant de les plaquer sur leurs fronts brûlants.

« J’ai changé les seaux d’excréments pendant que vous dormiez, Mademoiselle, vous en avez assez fait pour nous comme ça… », plaisanta Boyle qui venait d’installer Jimmy à côté de lui.

Brianna fronça les sourcils. « Ce n’est pas prudent, par où êtes-vous passé ? »

« Je n’ai croisé personne et je n’ai rien touché, je le jure sur la Sainte-Croix… » Il esquissa un sourire railleur. « Vous dormiez si bien, je n’ai pas voulu vous réveiller… »

Une toux inquiétante attira leur attention et Brianna se détourna, voyant que cela provenait du vieux Murphy. Elle s’agenouilla près de lui et posa une main sur son front. Il n’avait plus autant de fièvre que les premiers jours, mais il était très affaibli. « Comment vous sentez-vous, Monsieur Murphy ? »

« Trop mal pour que la bienséance m’autorise à le décrire à une dame… », toussota-t-il en ramenant sa couverture sur ses épaules.

« Mais suffisamment bien pour continuer à dire des bêtises… », acheva Brianna avec un sourire. « Je vais vous apporter à boire et à manger très bientôt. Le plus dur est passé, maintenant il vous faut reprendre des forces. » Elle se tourna vers les matelots les plus alertes : « Nous allons aérer un peu avant de manger. Veuillez ouvrir les… », elle fit un geste en direction des clapets qui obturaient les ouvertures dans la coque et se maudit de ne jamais réussir à retenir les innombrables termes qu’elle entendait pourtant quotidiennement depuis des semaines.

« Ce sont des sabords, Mademoiselle Brianna... », ironisa Boyle, conscient qu’il avait dû lui répéter au moins dix fois ces trois derniers jours.

« Techniquement, le sabord, c’est l’ouverture en elle-même… », renchérit un autre matelot. « La partie qui ferme le sabord s’appelle un mantelet. »

« Et je l’aurai encore oublié dans trente secondes… », marmonna Brianna en sortant pour aller chercher les collations des marins.

Lorsqu’elle revint, un agréable vent frais repoussait les relents des malades vers l’extérieur du bateau et elle respira profondément. Les plus fiévreux s’étaient chaudement enveloppés dans leurs couvertures pour ne pas prendre froid, tandis que les autres tendaient le nez dans le courant d’air, appréciant de respirer autre chose que l’air vicié de leur prison. Boyle était en train d’envelopper Jimmy dans deux couvertures et de l’allonger dans un coin, et Brianna se mit à distribuer les rations d’eau à l’orange. L’un des hommes fiévreux se précipita sur un des sabords ouverts pour pencher la tête à l’extérieur et vomit bruyamment.

« Eh bien ce sera double ration d’eau pour vous, Monsieur Lowett… », commenta Brianna en mettant deux louches dans le bol du pauvre homme.

« Merci, Mademoiselle… », balbutia-t-il en récupérant son bien.

« Et moi, je peux en avoir deux ? », fit Boyle avec un large sourire. « J’ai été sage. »

« Bien essayé… », rétorqua Brianna en lui lançant un sac de biscuits. « Distribuez ça à tout le monde, je vous prie. »

Boyle s’exécuta, toujours souriant. « A vos ordres, capitaine Fraser. »

~o~

Dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivirent, les premiers rétablis purent quitter la cale, amaigris et fatigués mais heureux. Brianna avait fait installer des bacs pour que chaque homme guéri ne quitte pas les lieux sans avoir intégralement changé de vêtements et plongé dans une eau savonneuse. Plus le nombre d’hommes diminuait, plus le sourire de la jeune femme s’agrandissait. Du moins au début. Contrairement à ce qu’elle avait prévu, le jeune Jimmy ne semblait pas tenir le coup aussi bien que d’autres jeunes. Il souffrait de courbatures si fortes qu’il s’en était déclenché un lumbago, lui arrachant des cris de douleur à chaque mouvement. Il vomissait la moindre goutte d’eau avalée et la fièvre le faisait délirer presque en permanence. Lorsque Boyle et les autres marins arrivés avec lui étaient sortis à leur tour, Brianna refusa tout net qu’ils reviennent l’aider à s’en occuper. L’équipage amputé pendant près d’une semaine de plus d’une vingtaine de matelots devait être éreinté et ils auraient besoin de tous les hommes disponibles là-haut. De plus, il ne lui restait que cinq malades à surveiller, ce qui était largement moins que ce qu’elle avait réussi à gérer au plus fort de l’épidémie. Murphy se remettait lentement, mais elle était confiante quant à ses chances de survie. Un autre vieux briscard d’une soixantaine d’années, en revanche, n’avait pas eu autant de chance et s’était éteint en silence au beau milieu de la nuit, emporté par la fièvre. Fort heureusement, le pauvre Jimmy délirait trop pour s’en rendre compte et même lorsque deux des marins déjà guéris vinrent emporter le corps, il ne leva pas un œil dans leur direction.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu’elle remontait tirer de l’eau dans l’océan, elle trouva les marins sur le pont, avec à leurs pieds les deux corps sans vie étroitement enserrés dans leurs hamacs. Selon la coutume, celui-ci était cousu autour d’eux, le dernier point traversant la lèvre inférieure, scellant la bouche qui ne parlerait plus. Outre sa valeur symbolique, cette technique permettait aussi de s’assurer, par la douleur de l’aiguille et de la cordelette traversant la lèvre, que le défunt était bel et bien mort.

Ne voulant pas les déranger dans leur cérémonie, Brianna se terra dans un coin et regarda Bonnet prononcer quelques mots en l’honneur de chaque homme, puis l’un des matelots faire tinter la cloche de la dunette, le glas du grand large. Quelques instants plus tard, les corps de Sully Shaughnessy et du vieux Jack Kincaid glissaient dans l’océan. Alors que les matelots retournaient à leurs postes, le cœur lourd, Brianna s’avança vers le bastingage où le capitaine se trouvait toujours et, tout en restant à bonne distance, esquissa un sourire triste.

« Comment vont les derniers malades ? », demanda-t-il sombrement. « Et Monsieur Murphy ? »

« Il va mieux, il ne pourra pas travailler avant un moment, mais ça ira… Ils vont tous mieux à vrai dire. Sauf Jimmy. » Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de lui cacher son inquiétude. « Je reprends de l’eau et je repars à son chevet. »

L’expression soulagée de Bonnet à cet instant était tellement criante qu’elle ne put s’empêcher de demander : « Monsieur Murphy compte beaucoup pour vous, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le pirate esquissa un bref sourire. « Il est bourru, casse-pieds, borné… en d’autres termes, c’est un peu le père que je n’ai jamais eu. »

« En tout cas, il y a clairement un air de famille… », railla Brianna en envoyant son seau se remplir dans les flots. Elle le remonta à la force des bras, grimaçant sous l’effort et ignorant les protestations de ses muscles dans son dos. « J’y retourne. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle redescendit dans les tréfonds du _Gloriana_ , agitant soudain les épaules lorsqu’un frisson lui parcourut l’échine. La fraîcheur avait dû tomber avec la fin de journée et elle n’était clairement pas assez couverte pour supporter la brise sur le pont. De retour dans la cale, elle vit Murphy penché sur le jeune Jimmy avec un air inquiet. Les sabords étaient ouverts, comme elle l’exigeait au moins deux à trois fois par jour, afin de renouveler l’air de la cale, et elle frissonna encore.

« Il est de nouveau brûlant… », maugréa Murphy en réajustant le linge imbibé d’eau sur le front du jeune garçon. « Mais il s’est réveillé il y a quelques minutes. »

« Mam’…zelle Bree… », articula l’adolescent avec un sourire faiblard.

« Je lui ai donné à boire, mais il a tout rendu aussitôt… », reprit le charpentier, tandis que Brianna s’asseyait sur le sol à côté de Jimmy.

« Il faut absolument faire baisser sa température… », gémit-elle en tâtant son visage. Il bouillait littéralement de l’intérieur. « Passez-moi l’eau. » Elle trempa d’autres linges dans l’eau de mer et les glissa sous les vêtements de Jimmy pour les étaler contre son torse. Le mousse grimaça et elle le sentit se contracter d’un coup, se redressant juste assez pour atteindre le seau qui servait aux excréments et rendre une nouvelle salve de bile liquide et aigre. Brianna se demandait comment il pouvait encore avoir quoi que ce soit à vomir dans son état. Lorsqu’il s’étendit de nouveau, il posa la tête sur les cuisses de son infirmière, repliant ses genoux contre son ventre en tremblotant.

« Espérons que ce soit le dernier pic de fièvre… S’il y en a encore un autre après ça, son état va dégénérer… », murmura la jeune femme, pendant que Murphy lui tendait d’autres linges humides.

« Mam’zelle Bree… »

Brianna baissa les yeux sur le visage pâle et luisant de sueur du garçon et repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux engluées sur son front. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« J’aimerais… que vous chantiez… »

Murphy leva les yeux vers Brianna, se demandant de quoi parlait le gamin et la jeune femme soupira. Elle n’avait aucune envie de chanter. Son plus proche ami depuis qu’elle se trouvait sur le _Gloriana_ était dans un état critique et il voulait qu’elle chante ? Par quel prodige était-elle sensée trouver la force pour ça ?

« S’il-vous-plaît… », gémit le mousse à nouveau. « Rappelez-vous ce que ma sœur disait… »

Caressant les cheveux du garçon, Brianna tenta un sourire rassurant. « Je me rappelle. »

Contre sa cuisse, elle sentait tout le corps de Jimmy agité de soubresauts, mais les linges humides semblaient faire leur travail et sa peau refroidissait peu à peu. Elle se mit donc à réfléchir à une chanson qu’elle pourrait chanter, quelque chose qui ne serait pas joyeux car elle en serait incapable, mais tout en restant porteur d’espoir et rassurant pour un malade. Une chanson s’imposa à son esprit, un hymne marin, sacré, et même si celui-ci ne serait pas inventé avant une bonne centaine d’années, elle décida qu’elle prenait peu de risques de chambouler le cours de l’histoire avec quatre hommes malades pour seul public.

Sans cesser de caresser la tête de Jimmy, elle cala son dos contre la paroi de la cale et prit une longue inspiration.

« _Eternal Father, strong to save, whose arm does bind the restless wave, who bids the mighty ocean deep, its own appointed limits keep ; O hear us when we cry to Thee, for those in peril on the sea_.

 _O Savior, whose almighty word, the winds and waves submissive heard, who walked upon the foaming deep, and calm amid the rage did sleep ; O hear us when we cry to Thee, for those in peril on the sea._ »

Autour d’eux, les autres hommes baissèrent un instant les yeux en comprenant qu’elle entonnait un chant religieux dédié spécifiquement aux marins. Murphy la regarda un instant avec attention, comme s’il fouillait dans sa mémoire à la recherche de cette chanson inconnue, mais une ombre à l’entrée de la cale attira son attention. Le bas du visage recouvert d’un foulard, Bonnet était apparu dans l’encadrement. Le capitaine et son charpentier échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et Murphy secoua lentement la tête en direction de Jimmy. Deux mètres plus loin, Brianna chantait toujours.

« _O Holy Spirit, who did brood, upon the waters dark and rude, and bid their angry tumult cease, and give for wild confusion peace ; O hear us when we cry to Thee, for those in peril on the sea._

 _O Trinity of love and pow’r, your children shield in danger’s hour ; from rock and tempest, fire, and foe, protect them where-so-e’er they go ; Thus, evermore shall rise to Thee, glad hymns of praise from land and sea._ »

Sous sa main, Jimmy s’était endormi, tremblant encore faiblement et Brianna sentit sa gorge se serrer. Si un Dieu existait, comment pouvait-il oser reprendre la vie d’un jeune garçon après lui avoir déjà fait subir la perte d’une sœur et le rejet de deux parents avant même sa majorité ? Où était donc la justice divine là-dedans ? Elle essuya une larme avec son épaule et relevant les yeux vers Murphy, vit que celui-ci regardait à l’extérieur de la cale.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? », s’alarma-t-elle aussitôt en voyant Bonnet masqué à l’entrée.

« J’étais inquiet… », fit-il, mais elle balaya son excuse d’un geste brusque de la main.

« Pour l’amour du ciel, ne restez pas là, vos hommes ont besoin de vous là-haut en bonne santé, pas malade dans une cale ! »

« Ça me coûte de l’admettre, mais elle a raison, capitaine… Vous ne devriez pas être ici », ajouta Murphy en se levant difficilement pour lui faire signe de reculer. Le regard du pirate s’attarda quelques secondes sur la silhouette amaigrie de son père de substitution et Brianna fut quasi-certaine de le voir pâlir d’inquiétude.

« Soyez raisonnable, l’épidémie touche à sa fin… Tout reviendra bientôt à la normale, il suffit juste d’attendre… », supplia-t-elle.

Bonnet la dévisagea longuement, avant de déporter ses yeux sur la forme prostrée de Jimmy endormi sur ses jambes, l’expression déterminée de son charpentier malgré sa faiblesse physique et les regards confiants des deux autres malades restants. Il hocha brièvement la tête. « Prenez soin de vous. Tous. »

Les occupants de la cale répondirent à l’unisson par l’affirmative et après un dernier regard en direction de Brianna, il repartit en sens inverse.

~o~

Lorsque Jimmy ouvrit enfin les yeux, la première chose qu’il vit fut le visage souriant du vieux charpentier, assis non loin de là. Dire qu’il se sentait bien était un peu exagéré, mais il ne tremblait plus, il avait les idées claires… et une faim de loup.

« Comment tu te sens, gamin ? »

Jimmy se redressa doucement, prenant tout juste conscience qu’il avait dormi sur les jambes de quelqu’un et pas n’importe qui.

« Beaucoup mieux, M’sieur Murphy… Ai-je beaucoup dormi ? »

« Assez longtemps pour que le soleil se couche et se soit relevé depuis un moment… Elle t’a veillé une bonne partie de la nuit. »

Jimmy se redressa avec toutes les précautions du monde et quitta à regret le giron de Brianna, profondément endormie, la tête calée contre un relief de la coque. Le jeune garçon sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant à quel point elle semblait fatiguée et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu devrais la réveiller… », fit Murphy d’une voix douce. « Elle sera heureuse de savoir que tu te sens mieux et qu’elle peut aller dormir dans un endroit un peu plus confortable. »

Jimmy hocha la tête et tendit la main en direction de l’épaule de Brianna, pour la secouer doucement. « Mam’zelle Brianna… Réveillez-vous… », fit-il avec un sourire. Mais ce sourire retomba brusquement lorsqu’au lieu de la réveiller, la secousse la fit lentement glisser sur le côté, le long de la paroi, avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol avec un bruit mat. Jimmy se dressa sur ses genoux et rampa jusqu’à elle pour poser une main sur son front, comme il l’avait vue faire. Sous sa paume, la peau de la jeune femme était d’une chaleur qu’il n’aurait pas crue humainement possible. Il entendit Murphy se relever derrière lui pour approcher à son tour.

« Elle est brûlante, Monsieur Murphy… », geignit Jimmy, terrorisé.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue les anges gardiens… », maugréa le vieil homme en aidant Jimmy à l’allonger un peu mieux. Il posa une main sur l’épaule du garçon. « Je devais sortir aujourd’hui, mes cinq jours sont écoulés. Je vais me laver et prévenir le capitaine. »

Jimmy acquiesça précipitamment tout en dénouant le foulard que Brianna portait autour de son cou pour le tremper dans un des derniers seaux d’eau de mer propre et le glisser sur son visage. Murphy se dirigea vers la coursive, tandis qu’un des deux autres marins restants lui tendait les seaux vides.

« Il faut lui ramener aussi l’eau à l’orange qu’elle nous donnait à boire. Savez-vous où elle la conservait, Monsieur Murphy ? », fit le marin, visiblement très inquiet.

Murphy secoua la tête. « Je trouverai. » Et sans autre forme de procès, il quitta la cale à tabac.

Se défaisant de ses vêtements sales, le charpentier se dirigea vers les grands bacs qui servaient à laver les malades sortants et vit que Brianna avait eu le temps de les préparer pour les suivants avant de venir s’occuper de Jimmy. Il se frotta scrupuleusement l’intégralité du corps avant d’enfiler des vêtements propres et s’arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Cette maudite grippe l’avait salement affaibli et le simple fait d’avoir bougé un peu vite pendant quelques minutes lui tournait la tête. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il remonta sur l’entrepont, cherchant le capitaine du regard. Celui-ci se trouvait sur le pont supérieur, en compagnie d’O’Brien qui tenait la barre. Murphy grimpa les quelques marches et son expression suffit aux deux hommes pour comprendre que quelque chose n’allait pas.

« Jimmy ? », demanda Bonnet, se souvenant de l’état du garçon lorsqu’il l’avait vu la veille. Derrière Murphy, en bas de l’escalier, Boyle avait accouru et attendait la réponse du charpentier avec une expression inquiète.

« Non. C’est elle… »

Bonnet s’élança aussitôt en direction de l’escalier, mais les deux poings de Murphy se refermèrent sur son col pour l’empêcher de passer.

« J’y vais ! », fit Boyle depuis l’entrepont. « On ne peut pas l’attraper deux fois ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, le jeune homme descendit jusqu’à la cale à tabac, sautant les quatre dernières marches de l’escalier principal d’un coup. En quelques dizaines de secondes, il avait atteint sa destination et trouvé Jimmy penché sur la jeune femme.

« Je n’arrive pas à la réveiller… » La voix du gamin trahissait sa panique et Boyle s’agenouilla près de lui, jurant dans sa barbe lorsqu’il posa sa paume sur le visage de Brianna.

« On va la plonger dans l’eau. » Joignant le geste à la parole, Boyle passa ses bras sous le corps de Brianna pour la soulever du sol et l’emporter hors de la cale jusqu’aux bacs.

« Que faites-vous, malheureux ? », grommela Murphy qui venait d’arriver dans la coursive, suivi de près par un Stephen Bonnet qui avait fermement décidé d’ignorer toute injonction à rester à l’écart.

Boyle remonta Brianna contre son torse. « Il faut faire tomber la fièvre, si on la met directement dans l’eau… »

« Son corps pourrait lâcher, imbécile… » Le vieil homme lui fit signe de reposer la jeune femme par terre, mais leur capitaine s’interposa.

« Donnez-la-moi », aboya-t-il en tendant les mains. Mais son matelot sembla hésiter pendant une seconde et Bonnet plissa les yeux. « C’est un ordre, Monsieur Boyle. »

Déglutissant face à son air menaçant, le marin transféra le corps de Brianna dans les bras du capitaine, tandis que Murphy grognait ostensiblement. « Capitaine… »

« Le premier qui me dit encore une fois que je prends des risques inutiles, il finit dans l’océan… », gronda Bonnet en emportant Brianna en direction de sa cabine. « Faites-moi monter de l’eau pour les linges, de quoi boire et manger, et dites à O’Brien que quand il sera fatigué, il pourra laisser la barre à l’apprenti timonier. » Il jeta un dernier regard en direction des trois marins et murmura :

« Quant à moi, vous m’oubliez : je ne suis plus là pour personne. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?? Notre petit Bonnet qui s’inquiète… J’ai beaucoup aimé écrire les passages dans la cale avec Murphy, qui a de plus en plus de respect envers Bree. Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera au tour de Stephen de jouer les infirmiers à domicile… et nous arriverons enfin sur l’île de Saint-Eustache ! Je peux vous assurer que cette pauvre Brianna se souviendra longtemps de cette escale… Mais je n’en dis pas plus !**

**J’ai hâte de lire vos commentaires et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**

**Xérès**


	12. An Innis Àigh

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Bon lundi à tous ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent et pour cause, il s’y passe pas mal de choses ahah. Après douze jours de navigation et d’épidémie bien contrôlée grâce à Brianna, le _Gloriana_ fait sa dernière escale avant la très attendue île au trésor ! Bonnet a définitivement pris conscience de quelque chose vis-à-vis de Brianna et son attitude va commencer à évoluer petit à petit… Mais avant tout, voyons un peu comment notre cher capitaine se débrouille en infirmier… Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

  1. _An Innis Àigh_ (The Happy Island)



Avec des gestes précautionneux, Bonnet déposa Brianna sur la couchette, tandis que Boyle et Murphy lui apportaient ce qu’il avait demandé. Dès qu’ils furent de nouveau seuls, il retira les vêtements superflus de la jeune femme pour ne lui laisser que sa blouse et ses culottes, puis entreprit de tremper tous les linges à sa disposition dans l’eau froide. Alors qu’il étalait les linges mouillés sous le vêtement, sur sa poitrine, son ventre, il la sentit s’agiter sous ses doigts. Avec une violente inspiration, son corps prit soudain conscience de la froideur qui l’enveloppait peu à peu, et elle ouvrit grand les yeux quelques secondes, sous le choc. Ses pupilles fouillèrent frénétiquement les environs avant de tomber sur le pirate et Brianna tenta de se placer hors de sa portée.

« Tu vas… tomber malade… », articula-t-elle faiblement, mais Bonnet l’ignora, tentant de la maintenir tranquille. Malgré tout, elle mobilisait ses rares forces pour s’éloigner de lui.

Exaspéré en voyant que les linges qu’il venait tout juste d’étaler étaient tombés, il saisit Brianna par les hanches et la refit brusquement glisser dans sa position de départ. Et avant qu’elle n’ait pu à nouveau prendre la poudre d’escampette, il se pencha vers ses lèvres et l’embrassa, la tenant fermement serrée contre lui. Brianna se débattit encore une nanoseconde, avant de déclarer forfait. Elle n’avait ni la force nécessaire ni l’envie de se soustraire au premier baiser qu’ils échangeaient depuis le début de l’épidémie. Elle n’aurait su dire si c’était la fièvre qui la faisait délirer, mais les lèvres de Bonnet lui semblaient plus douces que jamais. Et elle fut presque déçue lorsqu’elle les sentit quitter les siennes.

« Voilà ! Advienne que pourra. Tu peux arrêter de te tortiller, maintenant. »

Brianna se laissa retomber sur l’oreiller, tandis que son cerveau recollait les morceaux des derniers événements. « Jimmy ?... Comment va-t-il… ? »

« Il est tiré d’affaire… »

Soulagée, Brianna sourit et referma les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur inhabituelle de ses paupières sur ses globes oculaires et se demanda vaguement ce qu’afficherait le thermomètre si elle en avait un. _Sûrement un bon quarante… il faut que je boive…_ Sans s’apercevoir que Bonnet venait à peine de replacer tous les linges comme il le voulait, elle se redressa vivement, obnubilée par son idée de s’hydrater. Le pirate plissa les yeux.

« Tu le fais exprès ? »

« J’ai soif… »

Avec une patience infinie, il tendit la main en direction d’un seau de mélange d’eau et d’orange pour lui servir un bol, qu’elle avala à moitié par petites gorgées. Un frisson terrible remonta le long de son épine dorsale et elle reposa le récipient avec une grimace, avant de se recoucher. Aussitôt, les mains du pirate s’employèrent à repositionner les linges sous sa blouse et Brianna ne put s’empêcher de sourire malgré la fatigue et les douleurs qu’elle commençait à ressentir dans tout son dos. « J’ai peut-être fait exprès pour que tu me tripotes encore… », gloussa-t-elle, avant de grimacer de nouveau. Tout son dos se contractait de plus en plus et elle sentait ses muscles trembler sous les frissons. Elle avait eu la grippe un certain nombre de fois à Boston, mais celle-ci entrait définitivement dans le palmarès des plus intenses. Et bien qu’elle redoute de contaminer Bonnet, elle n’aurait voulu d’un autre infirmier pour rien au monde.

Après un bref répit d’une douzaine d’heures, pendant lesquelles Brianna avait pu se reposer et avaler quelques biscuits, la journée qui suivit furent un véritable cauchemar. Le deuxième pic de fièvre caractéristique de la grippe avait atteint des sommets. Tout son corps était trempé d’une fine pellicule de sueur tantôt glacée tantôt brûlante, et à force elle avait l’impression de passer sans arrêt du hammam au réfrigérateur. Lorsque la pièce autour d’elle commença à tourner et les frissons à s’intensifier, elle sut environ trois secondes avant que cela ne se produise qu’elle allait vomir. Se redressant d’un coup hors de la couchette, elle attrapa un seau vide et rendit son maigre repas et toute l’eau qu’elle était difficilement parvenue à boire. Une fois calmés, les spasmes de son estomac avaient eu le mérite de la faire se sentir mieux et elle eut la sensation que la fièvre était légèrement tombée. Mais ce n’était qu’une impression.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle étouffait de nouveau, et ses oreilles percevaient parfois des sons qui semblaient avoir été émis par elle-même, mais sans en avoir la certitude. A chaque fois qu’elle remuait ou gémissait, elle sentait également Bonnet s’agiter autour d’elle, lui apportant de l’eau, humidifiant ses linges. Brianna avait totalement perdu la notion du temps et bientôt son existence ne fut plus rythmée que par les différents gestes du pirate à son égard.

Après une dernière nuit agitée, elle avait fini par se réveiller à l’aube. Epuisée et affamée, mais lucide et à en juger par l’absence de frissons, de sueur et de courbatures, la fièvre était enfin tombée. A côté d’elle, Bonnet dormait encore profondément et elle quitta doucement sur la couchette pour aller boire et se laver. Elle percevait sa propre odeur et se demandait comment qui que ce soit pouvait la supporter. Sans un bruit, elle retira ses vêtements et vida les derniers seaux d’eau propre dans le grand bac du capitaine. Plongeant dedans avec une grimace. C’était bien plus froid qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu, mais à moins que quelqu’un ait inventé le chauffe-eau 145 ans en avance et en ait équipé le _Gloriana_ sans qu’elle ne s’en soit aperçue, elle devrait s’en contenter. Le simple fait de se laver était déjà agréable en soi. Elle venait de finir de se savonner lorsqu’elle perçut du mouvement dans son dos et elle vit du coin de l’œil qu’elle avait réveillé son infirmier. Bonnet approchait du bac, détaillant son corps nu avec un sourire satisfait.

« J’en déduis que tu te sens mieux… ? », demanda-t-il en se penchant sur elle par derrière.

« Beaucoup mieux… » Elle replia ses genoux contre son ventre par pudeur, mais il les repoussa d’une main. Main qu’il fit courir le long de sa cuisse, jusqu’à la plonger sous l’eau. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, près de son épaule, et sourit. « Merci… de t’être occupé de moi. Je suis heureuse que tu ne sois pas tombé malade, malgré le risque. »

Sous l’eau, la main aventureuse s’était faufilée jusqu’à son entrejambe et Brianna frémit sous les caresses qu’elle lui infligeait.

« De rien… J’estime ne pas encore en avoir eu pour mes cent livres, je n’allais pas te laisser mourir comme ça… »

Elle envisageait une répartie cinglante, un trait d’humour, mais en réalité, elle n’avait envie de faire qu’une seule et unique chose. Passant une main derrière la nuque de l’Irlandais, elle attira son visage vers le sien et l’embrassa avec passion. Il gloussa contre ses lèvres et sa main sortit brusquement de l’eau pour saisir le rebord du bac et s’empêcher de basculer en avant.

« Combien de temps avant qu’on arrive ? », demanda Brianna en s’écartant.

« Deux jours environ… Pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme sortit du bac, ruisselante, et tira sur la chemise du pirate pour la lui retirer. « Je crois que mon état s’aggrave encore… Je vais avoir besoin d’une surveillance étroite… »

Elle passa ses mains sur son torse, le faisant reculer jusqu’à la couchette.

« Hum, j’ai pas mal de choses à faire, mon cœur, il paraît que j’ai des responsabilités, par ici… », murmura-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. « Mais je peux peut-être t’envoyer monsieur Murphy ? »

Brianna fit « non » de la tête, tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour s’empêcher de sourire.

« Doherty, alors ? » Nouveau signe de dénégation. « Flanagan ? » L’arrière de ses genoux heurta la couchette et il tomba assis sur les draps, bientôt chevauché par sa prisonnière. Celle-ci posa un doigt songeur sur ses lèvres.

« A la limite, O’Brien ou Boyle… », minauda-t-elle, sachant très bien qu’en mentionnant deux hommes plus jeunes et tout aussi attirants que lui, il partirait au quart de tour. Le sourire joueur du pirate s’effaça aussitôt et il fronça les sourcils.

« C’est décidé, tu ne sortiras plus jamais de cette cabine. »

Brianna gloussa et se pencha de nouveau vers ses lèvres. « Parfait. »

~o~

Deux jours… Deux jours entiers de ‘convalescence’ pendant lesquels Bonnet et elle n’étaient quasiment pas sortis de leur lit. Alors qu’elle mettait de vrais vêtements pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Brianna sourit et sentit ses joues s’empourprer à cette idée. Son absence prolongée alors qu’elle s’occupait des malades avait manifestement pesé à Bonnet. Ou peut-être dans un coin de son cœur de pirate sans foi ni loi avait-il eu peur de la perdre ? Cette dernière pensée la réjouissait autant qu’elle l’attristait : qu’elle ait ou non gagné le cœur de l’Irlandais, cela n’arrangeait pas ses affaires et ne faisait que compliquer un éventuel retour en Caroline du Nord.

Avec un soupir, elle acheva de nouer son serre-taille par-dessus sa blouse la plus légère, sur sa jupe simple sans jupon, les premiers vêtements que lui avait donnés le pirate à son arrivée sur le _Gloriana_. Ils étaient de nouveau dans les Caraïbes depuis plus d’une journée et la température extérieure était bien plus élevée qu’à Cape Cod, elle avait donc remisé son manteau de cuir et ses autres vêtements chauds dans une malle. Avec l’aide de Doherty, elle avait également déniché dans les cales une paire de chaussures plates, beaucoup moins lourdes que ses bottes en cuir.

Après avoir discipliné ses cheveux fraîchement lavés à l’aide de son papillon d’or et d’émeraude, elle se pinça vigoureusement les joues pour leur donner un peu de couleur. Elle avait brièvement aperçu son reflet dans un petit miroir trouvé dans une malle le matin même et la pâleur de son teint lui avait presque fait peur. D’un pas décidé, elle quitta la cabine et remonta à la surface, souriant de toutes ses dents en sentant le vent chaud des Caraïbes soulever ses cheveux et les pans de sa jupe.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle ! »

Brianna sursauta et croisa le visage souriant d’un des matelots. « Monsieur Lowett ! Vous avez meilleure mine, vous m’en voyez ravie ! », lança-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

« C’est grâce à vous… Très heureux de vous voir sur pieds, également ! Au bout de six jours, nous commencions à être inquiets ! »

Brianna tenta de ne pas virer au cramoisi et se garda bien de lui avouer qu’elle se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis près de quarante-huit heures. « Merci… »

Elle se dirigea vers le pont supérieur, interpellée par au moins trois ou quatre joyeux « Bonjour, Mademoiselle ! » qui fusaient de part et d’autre. _A croire qu’avant ça, j’étais invisible…_ , pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Bonnet était à la barre et jeta un regard appréciateur en direction de sa tenue estivale, mais resta cependant professionnel et s’abstint de tout commentaire, conscient des regards qui se tournaient dans la direction de Brianna. O’Brien, qui fumait un cigare contre la balustrade, la salua d’un large sourire et d’un haussement de sourcils qui en disait long sur ce qu’il pensait de cette interminable convalescence. Un peu plus loin sur le pont, Boyle et Jimmy étaient occupés à déplacer de lourdes amarres en vue de leur arrivée prochaine sur l’île de Saint-Eustache, où ils feraient escale avant Saba. Lorsqu’il la vit, Jimmy lâcha l’intégralité des cordages malgré les protestations de Boyle. Son visage s’éclaira et il traversa le pont en courant jusqu’à elle, s’arrêtant respectueusement à deux mètres, incapable de dire un mot. Mais Brianna était si soulagée de le voir en bonne santé qu’elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle était prête à pleurer, et franchit la distance entre eux, bras tendus, pour l’enlacer.

Après un instant d’hésitation, les bras de Jimmy se refermèrent autour de la taille de Brianna et ils s’étreignirent tous deux en souriant bêtement. « Tu m’as fait une peur bleue, tu sais… », souffla-t-elle contre les cheveux du garçon.

« Vous aussi, Mam’zelle Brianna… »

Derrière eux, Boyle arriva en trottinant, bras tendus lui aussi et un sourire libidineux sur les lèvres. « Puisque c’est l’heure des câlins… »

Mais il n’eut pas le temps d’atteindre son but. Tenant toujours la roue de direction d’une main, Bonnet se déporta vivement sur le côté, balayant d’un coup de pied le tibia droit de Boyle, qui s’étala de tout son long sur le pont. « Voulez-vous que je coupe vos deux mains, Monsieur Boyle ? », siffla Bonnet avec un regard menaçant, tandis qu’un ricanement s’élevait du côté d’O’Brien.

Boyle grimaça de douleur et se releva en se massant les coudes. « Non, capitaine. »

« Alors, gardez-les pour votre travail. »

Brianna lâcha Jimmy et adressa malgré tout un sourire au matelot. « Contente de vous voir aussi, Monsieur Boyle », assura-t-elle tandis qu’ils repartaient à leurs cordages.

« Intéressante réaction », marmonna O’Brien en tirant toujours sur son cigare.

Le regard du capitaine quitta un instant l’horizon, où l’on apercevait déjà les reliefs d’un île, et se posa sur son second avec sévérité. « Mon pied a glissé », lâcha-t-il sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu’il ne valait mieux pas essayer de discuter de sa mauvaise foi.

Les lèvres d’O’Brien s’étirèrent autour de son cigare. « De toute évidence… »

« C’est ça, Saint-Eustache ? », demanda Brianna, qui avait mis une main au-dessus de ses sourcils pour mieux voir l’amas de terre que l’on distinguait au loin. Le nom lui était étrangement familier mais elle n’arrivait pas à se souvenir où ni pourquoi elle en avait entendu parler.

« Tout juste », répondit Bonnet, sautant sur l’occasion pour changer de sujet. A côté de lui, O’Brien secoua la tête d’un air narquois. « Nous passerons la nuit à Oranjestad, on a besoin de racheter de la nourriture et de remplir les réserves d’eau claire. La grippe a épuisé les stocks. »

« Et on sera à l’abri des manteaux rouges… », renchérit le second, avant de reprendre en voyant l’expression curieuse de Brianna. « L’île est sous contrôle néerlandais. »

« C’est vraiment une obsession d’éviter à tout prix les Anglais, chez vous… », railla-t-elle.

Bonnet grimaça. « Je ne suis pas exactement en odeur de sainteté parmi les représentants de Sa Majesté… »

« Sûrement parce que ton économie parallèle leur fait perdre des dizaines de milliers de livres sterling en taxes ? »

« Absolument pas ! » Elle lui jeta un regard dubitatif et il haussa les épaules. « C’est parce que je suis Irlandais. »

Brianna éclata de rire et secoua la tête, tandis que Bonnet se tournait vers son second pour lui demander de s’assurer que tous les matelots prenaient bien leurs postes en vue de leur arrivée prochaine. O’Brien disparut, les laissant seuls, et le capitaine abandonna aussitôt son air sérieux pour décocher un nouveau regard appréciateur en direction de la jupe de Brianna qui s’agitait légèrement au vent, dévoilant ses chevilles. Elle fronça les sourcils avec un sourire. « Quoi ? »

« Rien… Et si on restait dans les Caraïbes ? Je préfère quand tu es habillée léger… »

« Tu n’es pas le seul… »

Le sourire de Bonnet se figea et il regarda vivement autour de lui, prêt à arracher les yeux de quiconque la lorgnerait d’un peu trop près, mais tous les marins étaient occupés à préparer l’arrivée au port.

« Je parlais de moi… », précisa-t-elle en riant. « Mais O’Brien a raison, c’est une réaction intéressante. »

~o~

Pour une île minuscule, perdue au milieu des Caraïbes, Saint-Eustache ne manquait pas d’animation et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Brianna pour comprendre pourquoi le nom lui disait quelque chose. La ville d’Oranjestad s’organisait principalement autour d’un fort militaire érigé au siècle précédent, dont les imposants canons étaient tous dirigés vers la mer. Une synagogue, construite par l’une des premières communautés juives du Nouveau Monde, et une église à clocher carré typiquement néerlandaise dominaient les maisons basses qui s’étendaient à perte de vue. Un immense marché longeait le port, ameutant principalement des hommes et des soldats de tous bords, et c’est lorsqu’elle vit la nature des marchandises qui s’y vendaient que Brianna réalisa ce qu’elle avait sous les yeux.

« Des armes… », murmura-t-elle, tout en détaillant avec des yeux ronds le plus grand arsenal qu’elle ait jamais vu de sa vie. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Des simples poignards aux canons, en passant par les fusils, les pistolets, les baïonnettes, et tout ce qui pouvait servir à mutiler, tuer, blesser, entailler ou estropier un être humain.

« L’île fait aussi de la canne à sucre, si ça peut te rassurer… », plaisanta Bonnet tout en s’arrêtant devant un étal d’un air circonspect.

Mais Brianna ne l’écoutait plus. Dans sa tête, la voix de son professeur d’Histoire des Etats-Unis récitait son cours aussi clairement que si elle l’avait en face d’elle. L’île de Saint-Eustache était une plaque tournante du commerce d’armes et de munition, dont l’importance est devenue décisive lorsque les Treize Colonies d’Amérique du Nord se rebellèrent contre la couronne d’Angleterre pour proclamer leur indépendance. Une majeure partie des armes utilisées par les indépendantistes provenait de cette île, au point que l’un des représentants du gouvernement britannique avait déclaré au Parlement en 1778 que « si Saint-Eustache avait sombré dans la mer trois ans auparavant, le Royaume-Uni en aurait déjà fini avec George Washington ». La jeune femme souriait de toutes ses dents, n’en revenant pas de se trouver encore une fois dans un lieu iconique des coulisses de la Guerre d’Indépendance. 

« Tu m’as l’air bien gaie pour une femme entourée d’engins de mort… », marmonna Bonnet en levant un instant le nez des étals. Aussitôt, Brianna pinça les lèvres et tenta de détendre ses joues pour reprendre une expression plus appropriée.

« C’est rien, je pensais juste à… autre chose. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? », demanda-t-elle en saisissant un objet étrange sur l’étal devant eux, pressée de changer de sujet.

L’outil était un manche de clé, mais au lieu de se terminer par la partie sensée entrer dans la serrure, l’extrémité était assortie d’un mécanisme regroupant plusieurs feuilles de métal arrondies en forme de poire. Le marchand qui l’observait, deux mètres plus loin, sembla ravi qu’elle pose la question et se précipita pour vanter les mérites de sa marchandise.

« Alors, ça, ma chère Mademoiselle, c’est une poire d’angoisse. On l’utilisait beaucoup dans l’ancien temps pour punir les femmes un peu trop bavardes. Il s’agit de placer la partie arrondie », il désigna du doigt la poire, « dans la bouche et on tourne la clé pour déployer ou regrouper les plaques de métal à l’intérieur. Et on retire la clé. » Le marchand se pencha vers eux avec un faux-air de conspirateur. « Entre nous, je dis la bouche mais on peut l’utiliser dans n’importe quel orifice. »

Brianna laissa doucement retomber l’objet sur l’étal avec toute la politesse dont elle était capable, tandis que Bonnet hochait la tête avec un air faussement impressionné. « Voilà qui me serait utile… », lâcha-t-il pince-sans-rire au marchand, tandis que la rouquine lui jetait un regard assassin et se détournait de l’étal. Bonnet la rattrapa bientôt, l’air très satisfait de sa mauvaise blague, avant de hausser les sourcils en voyant Brianna se figer, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Un peu plus loin sur une estrade dressée à la va-vite au centre d’une placette, des esclaves défilaient enchaînés, la tête baissée vers le sol pour les plus apeurés, ou le menton dressé et le regard perdu dans le vague pour les plus hardis. Un des vendeurs s’approcha d’un jeune Noir de bonne corpulence pour le présenter à la foule, tâtant sa musculature sous les regards des acheteurs potentiels et lui demandant d’ouvrir grand la bouche pour exposer sa dentition.

Le jeune homme fusilla son bourreau de son regard sombre et recula d’un pas pour se soustraire à ses mains envahissantes. Derrière lui, une jeune esclave se mit à hurler quelques mots dans leur dialecte natal, sûrement pour lui dire de ne pas faire de vagues, mais trop tard. L’homme saisit un long bâton posé sur l’estrade et le leva pour frapper l’esclave une fois, deux fois…

« Enfoirés… », aboya Brianna en s’élançant dans la foule. Elle avait presque atteint l’estrade, lorsqu’elle sentit les bras de Bonnet la ceinturer par derrière. Comme il la soulevait de terre avec une facilité déconcertante, elle utilisa le dernier outil à sa disposition et se mit à beugler des insultes à l’attention des esclavagistes.

« Par Danu, tais-toi, mais tais-toi ! », gronda Bonnet en tentant de la charger sur son épaule, mais elle se débattait comme un beau diable, si bien que tous les regards furent bientôt tournés vers eux.

« Elle a un problème, la petite dame ? », fit l’homme depuis son estrade, son bâton toujours levé et prêt à assener de nouveaux coups à sa victime.

Enfonçant douloureusement son coude dans les côtes de Bonnet, Brianna parvint à se libérer et ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer à l’homme sa façon de penser, mais un geste paniqué du côté de la femme Noire sur l’estrade attira son attention. Elle fixait Brianna avec un regard suppliant, tout en faisant « non » de la tête.

« Continue comme ça et tu auras sa mort sur la conscience… », siffla Bonnet en jetant des regards nerveux autour de lui. Toute la place les fixait en silence et on aurait presque pu entendre les mouches voler.

Brianna déglutit ne voyant pas comment elle pouvait lui nuire en prenant sa défense, mais la cruauté de ce siècle avait tendance à toujours parvenir à la surprendre. Elle prit quelques respirations pour se calmer et reprit d’une voix plus posée :

« Arrêtez de le frapper. S’il-vous-plaît. »

Il y eut un instant de nouveau silence incrédule, puis la foule fut parcourue d’un grand éclat de rire. Les seuls qui n’étaient pas hilares étaient Brianna, Bonnet qui continuait de scanner les environs du regard avec méfiance, et les esclaves sur leur estrade.

« Un acte d’insubordination, c’est quatre coups de bâton. Dans ce cas, que me suggères-tu de faire avec les deux coups restants, fillette ? », fit le marchand d’esclaves en haussant les épaules. Comme Brianna ne répondait pas, il tendit son bâton dans sa direction. « Peut-être que je devrais te les donner ? »

« Doucement, l’ami, tu n’as pas envie de t’engager dans cette voie-là… », gronda Bonnet en lui lançant son regard le plus glacial.

L’homme ricana. « _Dura lex, sed lex_ … La loi est dure, mais c’est la loi ! », clama-t-il tandis que son public approuvait bruyamment.

« Si je prends les deux derniers coups à sa place, ai-je l’assurance que sa dette sera payée ? »

Les yeux de Bonnet faillirent sortir de leurs orbites en entendant la question de la jeune femme et il lui saisit le bras durement. « Tu es devenue folle ? »

Le marchand hocha la tête avec un rictus mauvais. Une aussi jolie fille malmenée sur la place publique assurerait certainement un bon spectacle. Ça allait attirer les clients, pour sûr. « Je n’ai qu’une parole, _milady_ … », susurra-t-il en esquissant une courbette dans sa direction.

Bonnet aurait volontiers sauté sur l’homme pour l’étriper à mains nues, mais ils étaient en plein milieu d’une place bondée en pleine journée. Et même pour lui, c’était prendre un risque totalement inconsidéré.

« C’est d’accord. »

La voix de Brianna s’était élevée, aussi sèche et cassante qu’un coup de fouet. Sur l’estrade, les esclaves la dévisageaient comme si elle était une folle furieuse et elle devait l’admettre, c’était sûrement le cas. Elle avait réagi sous l’impulsion de la colère sans penser aux conséquences que cela aurait pour eux, et maintenant elle devait assumer. Ce n’était pas ainsi qu’elle aiderait leur cause, elle en était consciente. Même si cela prendrait du temps, même si c’était atroce à regarder, elle devait laisser cette partie de l’Histoire suivre son cours. Car cette partie-là ne changerait pas simplement parce qu’une obscure fille vendue aux enchères un 3 septembre 1770 s’était mesurée à un marchand parmi tant d’autres. Au mieux, cela ferait rire les passants, au pire elle causerait la mort prématurée d’un jeune homme qui n’avait rien demandé. Mais en aucun cas elle ne mettrait un terme à tout un trafic qui durait depuis des siècles.

Se dégageant de l’emprise de Bonnet, elle grimpa lentement sur l’estrade, faisant face au public qui attendait sa prestation avec une écœurante impatience. Le marchand ricana et elle l’entendit faire quelques pas en arrière. Brianna tourna la tête vers la gauche et jeta un regard désolé à l’esclave qu’elle avait tenté de défendre. Son expression était indéfinissable. « N’abandonnez pas », murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée. « Un jour, ça ira mieux. Ça ne sera pas parfait, mais ça sera toujours mieux que cette vie… »

Le Noir fronça les sourcils et elle sut qu’il avait compris. Avait-il pressenti également qu’elle en savait plus que les gens de cette époque ? Elle n’en avait aucune idée, mais au moins elle lui avait donné un peu d’espoir. Quelque chose à quoi se rapprocher.

« Passe-moi le chat à neuf queues… », entendit-elle dans son dos et elle vit le marchand troquer son lourd bâton contre une espèce de martinet dont les lanières de cuir avaient été remplacées par de fines cordes nouées aux extrémités.

« Par Danu, si tu la touches avec ça… ! », aboya Bonnet en faisant un geste en direction de l’estrade, mais trois hommes le ceinturèrent aussitôt en riant pour l’empêcher d’attaquer le marchand.

« Je croyais que le marché, c’était deux coups de bâton ? », s’écria Brianna, tremblante.

« Deux coups, oui », fit l’homme en faisant danser les lanières entre ses doigts. « Mais le bâton est interdit pour les femmes. Trop dangereux. De plus, le chat à neuf queues est l’instrument de prédilection pour les pirates indisciplinés… » Il jeta un regard peu amène en direction de sa tenue, puis celle de Bonnet. « Car c’est ce que vous êtes, tous les deux, n’est-ce pas ? Des _pirates_ … »

Brianna déglutit et tourna la tête en direction du capitaine, toujours immobilisé par les hommes de main de l’esclavagiste. Il avait tout de suite réagi en voyant l’objet et cela ne la rassurait absolument pas. L’extrémité de l’instrument effleura sa colonne vertébrale et l’homme tapota doucement sa blouse. « A genoux. »

Elle obtempéra, terrorisée, et chercha de nouveau du soutien du côté de Bonnet, mais celui-ci ne la regardait plus. Il fixait le marchand avec une lueur de folie pure et elle comprit à cet instant que tôt ou tard, dans une minute ou dans une heure, il allait le tuer. Lui faire payer l’affront d’avoir touché à sa propriété. Et pour une fois, Brianna ne comptait pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. L’homme appuya sur ses épaules pour qu’elle tombe à quatre pattes, sous les rires de la foule. Parmi les badauds, elle entraperçut des visages familiers, des membres de l’équipage en promenade qui s’étaient approchés, paniqués, en la voyant sur l’estrade. Elle vit O’Brien se dresser sur la pointe des pieds à la recherche du tricorne de son capitaine parmi la horde de chapeaux divers et variés. Elle pensa à ce que sa mère lui avait dit sur Jamie et toutes les fois où Black Jack Randall l’avait fouetté en public lors de la rébellion jacobite. Alors que seulement quelques secondes la séparaient de son châtiment, elle se sentait étrangement calme et résignée. Jamie avait-il ressenti cela, lui aussi ?

Elle n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la réponse. Le chat à neuf queues s’abattit sur son dos avec le sifflement caractéristique du fouet et elle poussa un cri aigu, ne s’attendant clairement pas à ce que cela fasse aussi mal. Et encore, l’homme ne l’avait pas débarrassée de son serre-taille en cuir et une moitié des lanières avait tapé dessus plutôt que sur la fine blouse qui protégeait le reste de sa peau. Mais une moitié, c’était déjà assez. Ses yeux se remplirent instantanément de larmes et elle tourna la tête vers Bonnet, trouvant dans l’étincelle de fureur qui animait ses yeux verts un réconfort qu’elle n’aurait jamais cru possible.

Le deuxième coup fut encore pire que le premier. L’homme semblait avoir remarqué son erreur et avait déporté le chat à neuf queues sur le haut de son dos et sur ses épaules. Elle sentit la peau déjà meurtrie par le premier coup se fendre sous le deuxième et son dos la brûlait comme si on y avait versé de l’acide. Elle poussa un nouveau cri, plus rauque celui-là, tandis que ses larmes gouttaient sur l’estrade en laissant de petits ronds humides sur le bois.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements dans la foule et Brianna releva les yeux en direction des badauds. Si elle avait tous pu les assassiner d’un seul regard, en cet instant, elle l’aurait fait. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle préférer cette époque maudite, où l’on traitait les gens comme de la vermine ? L’amour rendait aveugle, certes, mais à ce point-là ?

« Bien ! Après cet agréable interlude, mes chers clients, sachez que vous pouvez vous procurer l’un de ces petits bijoux… », il agita le chat à neuf queues en l’air, dont les cordes étaient tachées du sang de Brianna, « pour la modique somme de dix shillings ! Assurez-vous cependant de remplacer les cordes après chaque utilisation, sinon vous risquez de transmettre des infections à tous vos esclaves. Et nous n’aimerions pas ça, n’est-ce pas, Messieurs ? »

Toujours à terre, Brianna serra ses poings tremblants et tenta de se relever dignement, mais la douleur était toujours cuisante dans son dos et elle retomba à quatre pattes avec un gémissement de douleur. Un peu plus loin, O’Brien avait fini par trouver Bonnet et s’était approché de lui. Les trois hommes qui le ceinturaient le lâchèrent enfin et à travers les larmes qui embuaient son champ de vision, elle le vit murmurer quelques mots à O’Brien, lui donner une bourse pleine de livres, avant de grimper sur l’estrade à son tour pour l’aider à se relever. S’agrippant à l’une des épaules du pirate, Brianna le laissa la remettre sur pieds tout en essayant d’étouffer ses sanglots. Jamais dans toute sa vie elle ne s’était sentie aussi humiliée et blessée, et pourtant elle croyait déjà avoir touché le fond. _Et pourtant, tu n’as vécu que cinq minutes ce qui façonne le quotidien de millions d’Africains depuis deux cents ans…_ , pensa-t-elle avec un haut-le-cœur. Le souvenir de sa colocataire de la fac Gayle, une jeune métisse très engagée pour les droits des afro-américains, s’imposa dans son esprit et malgré l’immense respect qu’elle éprouvait déjà pour elle et pour sa cause, elle ne put s’empêcher de regretter l’image toujours un peu abstraite qu’elle en avait eue. Une telle violence, perpétrée pendant des siècles, finit par vous envahir corps et âme, jusque dans votre sang, s’inscrivant dans votre ADN. Mais il lui avait fallu littéralement revenir deux cents ans en arrière pour le réaliser pleinement.

« Je te ramène au bateau… », gronda Bonnet tout en la soutenant pour descendre de l’estrade. Elle hocha simplement la tête, incapable de parler, et alors qu’ils s’éloignaient sous les regards goguenards de l’assistance, le marchand ne put s’empêcher de l’ouvrir à nouveau :

« Si j’étais vous, mon brave », lança-t-il dans le dos de Bonnet, « je lui apprendrais à mieux se tenir à cette petite. Mais grâce à moi, elle devrait être calme un petit moment. »

Brianna sentit tout le corps de Bonnet se tendre contre le sien et elle leva un regard suppliant dans sa direction, lui intimant par la pensée de ne pas céder à la provocation. Mais étrangement, le pirate ne coula même pas un œil en arrière, il continuait de fixer droit devant lui la route pavée qui menait aux docks et par extension au _Gloriana_. Clopin-clopant, ils remontèrent le chemin jusqu’au navire. Le silence de Bonnet était glaçant et ne présageait rien de bon, si bien que Brianna ne pouvait s’empêcher de marmonner des excuses tout en séchant répétitivement les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

Il ne dit pas grand-chose de plus dans les heures qui suivirent. Il avait allongé Brianna sur le ventre sur leur couchette, puis lui avait précautionneusement retiré son serre-taille et sa blouse lacérée et maculée de sang. Doucement, il avait lavé et nettoyé ses plaies avec un peu d’alcool et d’eau, se crispant à chaque cri de douleur qu’elle poussait. Chaque lanière n’avait heureusement pas entamé la peau, mais les dégâts étaient suffisamment importants par endroits pour savoir que cela laisserait quelques traces indélébiles. Il n’avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot lorsqu’à la nuit tombée, alors que Brianna était toujours couchée, les bras serrant son oreiller sous sa tête, quelqu’un avait frappé à la porte de la cabine.

Bonnet se leva de la chaise où il avait passé les dernières heures, droit comme un ‘i’ et le regard rivé devant lui comme s’il visualisait un film dans sa tête. Brianna l’entendit brièvement échanger quelques mots, puis se retourner vers elle.

« Je reviens. »

« Où tu vas ? », demanda-t-elle, alarmée en se redressant à quatre pattes sur la couchette. La peau de son dos tira douloureusement, mais elle l’ignora. Le pirate ne lui répondit pas et claqua la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule et en proie à un mauvais pressentiment. L’idée qu’il retrouve l’ordure du marché et lui fasse passer un sale quart d’heure ne lui déplaisait pas, mais si l’homme était entouré d’une horde de sbires, la situation pouvait vite dégénérer. De toute façon, il était trop tard. Rien de ce qu’elle aurait pu dire n’aurait dissuadé Bonnet de faire ce qu’il avait à faire. Tout ce qu’il lui restait à présent, c’était d’espérer qu’il revienne entier.

~o~

« Hé, Jones, une dernière tournée ? Tu ne vas pas aller te coucher maintenant ? »

A moitié levé de sa chaise dans la taverne où il couchait, Rupert Jones, marchand de chair humaine professionnel, secoua la tête et balaya l’air d’une main. « J’ai assez bu, tu as assez bu, et tout le monde ici a beaucoup trop bu… », ânonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers les chambres de l’établissement.

« Sacré spectacle, la petite que tu as corrigée… », fit un homme dans la salle en levant sa pinte sur son passage. « Je connais un tas de gars qui paieraient cher pour en voir plus ! En privé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Un concert de rires gras accompagna sa remarque.

Rupert Jones tapota son crâne de son index. « On y réfléchit ! »

D’un pas lourd, il grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à l’étage et tituba jusqu’à sa chambre en grognant. Il poussa la porte, la referma derrière lui, et s’apprêtait à s’écrouler sur son lit lorsqu’une ombre suspecte attira son regard. Avant d’avoir eu le temps de voir de quoi il s’agissait, trois hommes étaient sur lui, immobilisant ses bras et sa tête. Un autre assena un grand coup de pied dans ses genoux par l’arrière et il tomba au sol.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler et appeler au secours mais une main énorme enfonça dans son gosier un gros chiffon sale avant de nouer le tout d’un bâillon. Les hommes qui l’entouraient étaient relativement jeunes, dans la vingtaine, à l’exception d’un qui avait plutôt l’air d’un adolescent. « Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? », demanda-t-il. Du moins c’est ce qu’il avait voulu dire, car à travers le bâillon, sa question ressembla plutôt à une série de ‘hmm’ étouffés. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Sortant d’un recoin sombre de la pièce, le pirate dont il avait fouetté la donzelle au marché avança vers lui avec un regard qui aurait fait fuir les dieux de l’Enfer eux-mêmes. Avec une lenteur terrifiante, il s’accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et pinça les lèvres, comme s’il réfléchissait à ce qu’il allait lui dire. Le silence s’étira de longues secondes, pendant lesquelles Bonnet se contentait de fixer Jones sans dire un mot et de secouer la tête doucement. Celui-ci laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement.

« Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire, mon ami… », feula Bonnet en haussant les épaules. « Et il n’y a pas vraiment matière à discuter, d’ailleurs. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, alors… je ne vais pas faire perdre plus de temps à mes hommes par ta faute. » Il agita les doigts. « A plat ventre. Je veux voir son dos. »

Sans se soucier des glapissements de terreur qui émanaient de sous le bâillon, les matelots déchirèrent le dos de la chemise du marchand et en écartèrent les pans sur les côtés, avant de le plaquer au sol. Bonnet tira son couteau de sa ceinture et se coucha sur le plancher aux côtés de Jones pour le faire tourner devant son nez. La lame brillait doucement à la lueur des quelques bougies disposées dans la pièce, accentuant la terreur qui se lisait désormais dans les pupilles du marchand.

« Neuf cordes. Deux coups. Dix-huit marques. C’est la dette que tu dois à ma compagne et que je vais m’empresser de collecter dès maintenant. J’arracherai un lambeau de ta peau pour chaque lanière qui a touché la sienne. Et ensuite… » Bonnet empoigna les cheveux de l’homme pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Quand ce sera fini, après de longues longues minutes, et crois-moi je vais prendre mon temps… quand ces dix-huit lambeaux de peau auront définitivement quitté ton corps de lâche et que tu reprendras espoir de ressortir d’ici vivant… je te trancherai la gorge. »

Il relâcha la tête de l’homme, dont le menton frappa durement le plancher, et Jones se mit à sangloter pitoyablement. A cheval sur le bas du dos de l’esclavagiste, Bonnet piqua la pointe de son couteau dans la chair, avant de se figer et de relever la tête, comme s’il avait oublié un détail.

« Jimmy. Va faire le guet dans le couloir. »

« Pas question. Je veux le voir souffrir pour ce qu’il a fait à Mam’zelle Brianna… », refusa l’adolescent, déterminé.

Bonnet plissa les yeux. « Monsieur Walsh, c’est un ordre… »

Jimmy se raidit, peu habitué à ce que son capitaine l’appelle par son nom de famille, mais dut se rendre à l’évidence. Il ne le laisserait pas assister à ça. L’adolescent ravala donc ses protestations et sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. A peine le jeune homme avait-il disparu que le couteau de Bonnet s’enfonça dans la chair, traçant une longue estafilade d’une vingtaine de centimètres en travers du dos de Jones, qui se tortilla comme un ver de vase sous les jambes du pirate. Une deuxième coupure parallèle à la première suivit, puis d’un coup sec, comme on arracherait un sparadrap, le premier lambeau quitta son propriétaire avec un bruit de tissu malmené. Le cri animal de Jones retentit dans la pièce malgré le bâillon et Bonnet jeta le lambeau au sol avec un soupir de satisfaction. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres et il inclina la tête sur le côté. « Un… »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?? Il était assez intense ! D’abord Bonnet qui joue au docteur, avant d’assouvir sa soif de Brianna (qui semble lui avoir beaucoup manqué pendant cette épidémie, héhé)… Mais surtout la mésaventure au marché aux esclaves et la vengeance sanglante de Stephen… Quelqu’un a définitivement découvert qu’on ne touchait pas impunément à ce qui appartient à Stephen Bonnet… x) J’ai hâte d’avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, j’ai essayé de traiter le sujet de l’esclavage du mieux que je pouvais mais si jamais quelque chose vous semble offensant ou déplacé, surtout n’hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! J’avais écrit ce passage bien avant le décès de George Floyd, et avant les mouvements qui ont suivi aux Etats-Unis et en France également en souvenir d’Adama Traoré, mais tout ceci a renforcé mon désir d’inclure cette scène dans l’histoire. Pour ne pas oublier. Parce que Black Lives Matter.**

**En attendant de lire vos commentaires, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine et je vous fais de gros bisous !**

**Xérès**


	13. Beidh Aonach Amarach

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Bon lundi à tous ! Nous en sommes déjà au chapitre 13 de cette fiction, le temps passe tellement vite !! Le dernier chapitre était assez riche en émotions, on y a découvert une facette un peu plus douce de notre cher capitaine Bonnet (sans pour autant que cela n’affecte son côté sombre visiblement ahah). Cette fois, nous arrivons enfin sur Saba et allons entamer notre chasse au trésor tant attendue ! J’ai hâte d’avoir vos réactions sur cette première partie ! Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

  1. _Beidh Aonach Amarach_ (There’s A Fair Tomorrow)



Les minutes s’égrenaient avec une lenteur insupportable et Brianna ne cessait de fixer la porte de la cabine dans l’espoir de la voir s’ouvrir sur Bonnet. Au bout d’une bonne heure, avec l’attente et la douleur de son dos pour seules occupations, la jeune femme ne tint plus et doucement, préservant sa peau de tout mouvement brusque, elle sortit sur le balconnet de la cabine, sa poitrine seulement entourée par les bandages qu’il lui avait posés un peu plus tôt. Il faisait nuit noire et quand bien même quelqu’un aurait pu la voir, elle s’en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Armée d’une bouteille de whisky entamée avec laquelle il avait désinfecté ses plaies, elle cala ses fesses contre la balustrade, la tête tournée vers la baie d’Oranjestad. Elle but une grande rasade, priant pour que l’alcool soulage aussi bien la douleur physique que son angoisse.

Mais elle fut bientôt forcée de constater que cela n’était pas assez rapide et elle continua de boire longuement, appréciant malgré tout le vent frais de la nuit sur son corps meurtri. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la porte de la cabine s’ouvrit enfin et Bonnet entra, son regard aussitôt dirigé vers la couchette vide. Brianna vit passer un éclair de panique dans ses yeux et il balaya la pièce du regard avant de discerner sa silhouette plongée dans l’ombre, au-delà des doubles portes du balcon. Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre à tout rompre en constatant que son aura était plus calme et normale que pendant ces longues heures où il avait fixé la cloison en face de lui sans émettre le moindre son. Le pirate baissa un instant les yeux sur ses mains et sa tenue tachées de sang, avant de la dévisager par en-dessous, comme un gamin craintif qui attendrait une remontrance après avoir fait une bêtise.

« Je sais où tu étais… », murmura Brianna en posant sa bouteille de whisky presque vide sur la balustrade. A ces mots, Bonnet détourna carrément les yeux, tout en s’attelant à retirer son couteau et son pistolet à silex de son ceinturon pour les poser sur le bureau. Il plongea ensuite ses mains dans l’eau dédiée à leur toilette et frotta vigoureusement. « Mais je m’en fiche… »

Cette fois, l’expression qui s’installa sur ses traits fut de la pure incrédulité. Brianna tendit la main vers lui pour l’inviter à venir près d’elle et il approcha à pas mesurés, comme s’il craignait une entourloupe. « Quoi que tu aies fait subir à cette ordure, sache que tu avais ma bénédiction avant même que tu ne passes cette porte tout à l’heure… »

Il pressa son front contre le sien avec lassitude et souffla : « Même si je l’ai tué ? »

Brianna baissa la tête pour tenter de croiser son regard, mais il se détournait sans cesse, comme si le plaisir cruel qu’il avait ressenti en écorchant l’esclavagiste avait disparu à la minute où il s’était rappelé qu’il n’était pas le genre d’homme qu’elle méritait. Lassée de chercher ses yeux verts dans tous les sens, Brianna saisit son visage entre ses mains. « Stephen ! » Elle le sentit se figer, avant de réaliser que c’était la première fois qu’elle prononçait son prénom. Et à voir la tête qu’il faisait, il devait l’avoir remarqué également. « Je m’en fiche… », répéta-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres. « Tant que la justice de ce pays ne condamnera pas ces hommes pour leurs méfaits, tu pourrais bien en tuer mille que je n’y trouverais rien à redire. »

Un sourire revint enfin habiter les lèvres du pirate et il haussa un sourcil. « Je pourrais les tuer tous pour toi… enfin, tous sauf deux. » Il laissa sa phrase un instant en suspens, juste assez pour qu’elle l’incite à s’expliquer d’un froncement de sourcil. « Ceux qui ont eu l’obligeance de te mettre sur ma route. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme sembla exploser dans sa poitrine et elle fondit sur les lèvres de Bonnet pour s’en emparer. Le pirate se laissa emporter volontiers par son baiser, serrant les hanches de Brianna entre ses doigts. Les mains de l’Américaine glissèrent en direction de son pantalon pour le déboutonner et il s’écarta à contrecœur. « Pas ici, on pourrait nous voir… »

« Qu’ils regardent… », rétorqua-t-elle en l’attirant de nouveau contre elle.

Les bras de Bonnet la soulevèrent par les cuisses pour l’asseoir sur la balustrade et Brianna poussa un grognement de douleur lorsque ses blessures lui rappelèrent leur présence. « Je t’ai fait mal ? », s’affola Bonnet tandis qu’elle secouait la tête frénétiquement, ne voulant surtout pas qu’il arrête ce qu’il était en train de faire. D’une main, elle l’aida à baisser un peu son pantalon, puis enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il entra en elle sans aucune hésitation, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Brianna ferma les yeux, partagée entre la délicieuse sensation d’avoir de nouveau Stephen en elle et la brûlure cuisante de ses blessures. C’était comme perdre sa virginité à nouveau, comme revivre la sensualité de cette nuit où elle avait abandonné son corps pour la première fois à l’Irlandais.

Agitée par le mouvement de leurs hanches, la bouteille de whisky bascula dans le vide et se fracassa contre la coque en contrebas, le bruit semblant se répercuter tout le long des quais.

« Ça venait de par-là ! », clama une voix sur le pont supérieur, au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Bonnet se figea, posant un doigt sur la bouche de Brianna pour lui intimer le silence et leva prudemment le nez au ciel. Mais la jeune femme était beaucoup trop alcoolisée pour avoir une quelconque envie d’obéir. Avec un sourire joueur, elle attrapa le bout du doigt entre ses dents et les pupilles du pirate redescendirent jusqu’à elle, brillant d’une lueur indéfinissable. La sensation de ses dents et de sa langue sur son index, couplée à la crainte d’être surpris par quelques matelots, le rendait complètement fou. Lorsqu’elle fut certaine d’avoir éveillé son intérêt, elle mordit brusquement son doigt, assez fort pour lui arracher un cri de surprise. Au-dessus, les marins s’agitaient et il remonta prestement son pantalon avant d’éloigner prestement Brianna de la balustrade et des regards curieux qui ne tarderaient pas à apparaître par-dessus le bastingage supérieur. Savourant l’expression à la fois exaspérée et avide de Bonnet, la jeune femme éclata de rire et se laissa entraîner dans la cabine.

~o~

Au petit matin, lorsque Brianna ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu’elle sentit fut la douce chaleur de Stephen allongé contre elle et sa main caressant ses cheveux roux avec douceur. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres et elle releva doucement la tête pour venir l’embrasser en guise de bonjour. L’un des bras du pirate passa automatiquement dans son dos pour la presser contre lui mais son geste appuya sur les blessures de la jeune femme et elle poussa un grognement de douleur.

« Désolé… »

Brianna s’installa un peu plus confortablement sur le torse de l’Irlandais et posa son menton dessus. « Est-ce qu’on peut rester comme ça toute la journée ? »

Stephen sourit et dodelina de la tête, comme s’il réfléchissait réellement à la question. « On a un trésor à trouver… »

« Faut-il absolument que je mette des vêtements ? »

« Je préfèrerais, oui », lâcha-t-il en grimaçant à l’idée de la laisser sortir dans cette tenue devant tout l’équipage.

Elle laissa retomber son visage contre son torse et grogna. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient la cabine ensemble après un dernier baiser échangé à l’abri des regards indiscrets. La chaleur était déjà étouffante alors que le soleil n’était pas encore au zénith et Brianna fut quelque peu soulagée de n’avoir pas remis son serre-taille en cuir pour ne pas appuyer sur les bandages qui entouraient son dos. Le vent passait librement sous sa blouse et la rafraîchissait agréablement. En revanche, elle devait avoir une allure peu conforme aux mœurs de l’époque. _Ce n’est pas comme si je comptais retourner à ce fichu marché de toute façon…_ , pensa-t-elle en jetant un regard mauvais en direction du port. C’est alors que ses yeux accrochèrent un nouveau visage sur le pont du _Gloriana_. Pas exactement ‘nouveau’ puisqu’elle l’avait déjà vu la veille, mais certainement nouveau pour l’équipage. Vêtu de pantalons et d’une blouse en toile, comme la plupart des matelots, se trouvait le jeune esclave Noir dont elle avait pris la défense la veille.

« Qu’est-ce que… ? »

Brianna se tourna vers Bonnet, qui la dépassa en souriant pour aller se placer près de l’Africain. « Je préférais être sûr que ses vendeurs ne lui fassent pas payer ton effronterie après notre départ… » Il vit la bouche de Brianna s’ouvrir et leva les mains en signe d’apaisement. « Je lui ai proposé de faire partie de l’équipage. Beaucoup de pirates sont d’anciens esclaves en fuite… Nous jugeons tout homme sur son aptitude en mer, rien d’autre. »

La jeune femme referma la bouche, rassurée. Elle s’approcha doucement du nouveau matelot et lui sourit. « Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Mon premier propriétaire m’a appelé Félix, Mademoiselle », répondit-il posément.

« Je voulais dire votre _vrai_ nom. »

Le Noir dansa légèrement d’un pied sur l’autre, mal à l’aise. « Ayodeji, Mademoiselle. »

« Brianna. » Elle tendit la main vers lui pour qu’il la serre, ce qu’il fit après une longue hésitation. « Enchantée de faire officiellement votre connaissance… Je sais que le capitaine Bonnet vous a proposé de faire partie de l’équipage, mais ne vous sentez pas obligés de rester si vous ne le désirez pas. Vous êtes libre de partir et si vous souhaitez que l’on vous débarque dans un endroit sûr, je suppose que c’est possible… »

Ayodeji réfléchit un instant, les sourcils froncés. « Mes parents sont morts bien avant que je ne quitte l’Afrique et je n’avais pas de famille, Mademoiselle. Si vous voulez bien de moi, je voudrais rester. »

« Bienvenue, dans ce cas », lui lança Bonnet avec une tape sur l’épaule. « En mer, nous sommes tous logés à la même enseigne. Votre voix compte autant que celle des autres. Vous aurez les mêmes droits que chacun d’entre eux, mais aussi les mêmes devoirs. Monsieur O’Donnell, notre maître d’équipage, vous énoncera nos règles et évaluera vos aptitudes, afin de décider du poste que vous occuperez. »

« Il y a vraiment des règles ? », persifla Brianna, tandis que Jimmy, à côté d’elle, toussotait pour masquer un gloussement.

« Oui, maître », répondit l’esclave à Stephen, certainement par habitude, et la jeune femme grimaça.

« Alors… non… » Bonnet agita un index devant lui. « Pour vous comme pour tous les autres ici, c’est ‘capitaine’. La seule personne qui peut m’appeler ‘maître’, c’est elle. » Il désigna Brianna du doigt avec un sourire narquois et celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que quelques rires s’élevaient parmi les marins.

« O’Brien, capitaine en second », se présenta le jeune homme avec un sourire à l’attention de l’Africain. « Et j’ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques secondes, avant de se pencher en direction de leur nouvelle recrue avec une grimace. « … Vous êtes désormais cerné par quatre-vingts Irlandais grossiers et braillards. »

Les marins éclatèrent de rire et Ayodeji sembla se détendre quelque peu, s’attendant peut-être réellement à une mauvaise nouvelle. Il esquissa un faible sourire, tandis que le vieux Murphy approchait de Brianna pour lui donner un petit coup sur le crâne. « Et une Ecossaise de Boston têtue comme une bourrique… »

Brianna se baissa pour rester hors de sa portée et ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils en se demandant jusqu’à quel point Bonnet s’était confié à son vieux charpentier.

« Monsieur Ayodeji, si vous voulez bien me suivre », fit O’Donnell en tendant une main, pour lui faire faire le tour du _Gloriana_. Brianna les regarda s’éloigner un instant avant de se tourner vers Bonnet, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Quand… ? Comment… ? », commença-t-elle, incapable de trouver ses mots.

Le capitaine sourit et haussa les épaules. « Avant de te récupérer sur l’estrade, hier, j’ai donné ma bourse à O’Brien pour le tirer de là. Après l’épidémie, il nous manquait deux hommes, alors j’ai pensé q- »

Il n’eut pas le temps d’achever sa phrase. Brianna s’était jetée à son cou pour l’embrasser passionnément. Ayant fermé ses paupières, elle ne vit pas Bonnet froncer un instant les sourcils, ni ses yeux balayer rapidement les environs, mais à part quelques marins effrontés qui s’esclaffaient, tous s’étaient détournés devant le comportement inconvenant de la jeune Américaine, affichant quelques sourires narquois. Malgré tout, il répondit à son baiser avec la même ardeur, même s’il se força à y couper court plus rapidement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

« Merci… pour tout », murmura Brianna en s’écartant avec un sourire. Elle le vit hocher la tête, tout en regardant autour de lui avec une expression gênée, et pinça les lèvres. « Désolée. Je me suis… laissée emporter. »

« Ce n’est rien… » Il haussa les épaules. « Je crèverai quelques yeux pour l’exemple… »

Comme elle s’esclaffait, il baissa le nez sur elle, avec une pointe de déception. « Il fut en temps où ce genre de phrases ne te faisait pas rire… »

« Il fut un temps où je te prenais beaucoup trop au sérieux. »

« Pour ton propre bien, je vais oublier que tu as dit ça, mon cœur… », marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le pont supérieur.

Brianna prit une voix chaude et esquissa un rictus. « Comme vous voudrez… _maître_. »

Stephen lui jeta un regard amusé et légèrement lubrique, mais ne répondit pas, avant de se détourner en vue de leur départ pour Saba.

~o~

Seulement trois ou quatre heures de navigation séparaient Saint-Eustache de Saba mais comme l’équipage du _Gloriana_ le constata rapidement en arrivant à proximité de l’île, la difficulté n’était pas le trajet pour y arriver, mais de trouver un endroit praticable pour débarquer. L’île, d’à peine douze kilomètres carrés, n’était qu’un immense piton de roche et de jungle qui sortait de la mer aussi brutalement qu’un arbre isolé en plein désert. Pas la moindre plage en vue, seulement des falaises de pierre volcanique escarpées et acérées comme des lames de rasoir, contre lesquelles les vagues s’écrasaient avec violence.

A la barre, O’Brien scrutait les environs avec une grimace, à la recherche d’un endroit où jeter l’ancre. Mais même en envoyant un canot, celui-ci n’aurait aucun endroit où accoster. Contre le bastingage de bâbord, Bonnet observait lui aussi la côte déchiquetée de l’île, la mine sombre. « C’est bien cette île, Monsieur Murphy ? », demanda-t-il au charpentier, qui acquiesça. « Par où peut-on y accéder ? »

« Il faut contourner l’île par le sud. Les premiers colons y ont établi un port de fortune, avec une unique route pour rejoindre The Bottom. Nous pourrons descendre par-là. S’il y est encore… »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi personne n’a pris la peine de mentionner cette île sur aucune carte… », marmonna Brianna en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de la jungle inextricable qui s’étendait jusqu’au sommet de l’unique montagne de l’île. Même après avoir réussi à quitter le bateau, il leur faudrait encore affronter la jungle et trouver Hell’s Gate. Sans même savoir quoi chercher exactement.

Une heure plus tard, ils amarraient le _Gloriana_ à la plus petite jetée que Brianna ait jamais vue et à en juger par l’expression concentrée de Bonnet qui effectuait les manœuvres, l’exercice était inhabituel pour lui aussi. Le « port », ou plutôt ce qui faisait office de port, était complètement désert et le silence total qui régnait parmi l’équipage trahissait la tension qui s’était installée à la vue de ce no man’s land hostile.

« Par l’Enfer, mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cet endroit ? », murmura Boyle en observant la côte sans vie.

Murphy secoua la tête, sans comprendre. « C’était un peu plus animé de mon temps… Les néerlandais avaient envoyé des familles pour peupler l’île. »

« Dans ce cas, où sont-ils tous passés ? »

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas et c’est toujours dans un silence de mort que les matelots déployèrent la passerelle et posèrent le pied sur Saba. Le chemin qui menait à The Bottom n’avait d’une route que le nom. Il s’agissait en réalité d’une sorte d’escalier taillé grossièrement dans la roche et qui s’enfonçait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres dans la jungle inextricable.

« Combien de temps pour rejoindre le village ? », demanda Bonnet à Murphy.

Le vieux fouilla un moment dans ses souvenirs. « Deux kilomètres, tout au plus… Mais ça monte et c’est en pleine jungle… »

Le capitaine se retourna vers Doherty et lui ordonna de ramener une vingtaine d’armes tranchantes et de quoi emporter de l’eau et de la nourriture. « Je veux vingt volontaires pour nous accompagner. Les autres, vous restez ici et vous gardez le navire. Armés. »

« Il n’y a personne… », marmonna Brianna en fronçant les sourcils.

« Justement… »

Alors que Doherty filait avec quelques matelots en direction des cales, Brianna fit un passage éclair en cabine pour enfiler son pantalon, ses lourdes bottes et sa besace, qu’elle ne passa que sur une épaule pour éviter que la sangle morde son dos blessé. Lorsque Bonnet la vit revenir dans sa ‘tenue de combat’, il se renfrogna et aboya simplement : « Non. »

« Tu plaisantes, j’espère ? », rétorqua Brianna sur le même ton. « _Mes_ informations, _mon_ trésor ! » Elle leva les mains sous son nez, menaçante. « _Mes_ doigts qui se sont enfoncés dans un cadavre putréfié en sortant _ma_ carte de cette foutue tombe ! »

Le pirate allait répliquer mais se figea lorsque Doherty revint avec ses assistants, les bras chargés de gourdes, nourriture, machettes et autres sabres, et que son charpentier tendit la main vers l’une des armes pour s’en équiper. « Par Danu… Non, vous ne venez pas non plus », ordonna-t-il à Murphy.

« Je suis le seul à avoir déjà mis les pieds sur cette île, vous avez besoin de moi et vous le savez… »

Bonnet ouvrit la bouche et considéra tour à tour le même air buté qu’affichaient son charpentier et Brianna. Derrière eux, Boyle se pencha vers O’Brien. « J’adore, c’est comme être au théâtre, sauf que c’est gratuit. »

Le second étouffa son rire dans une quinte de toux, tandis que Brianna coupait court à la discussion en fourrant une gourde et quelques fruits dans sa besace. Empoignant elle aussi une machette, elle quitta le bateau et se planta bras croisés sur la jetée, bientôt imitée par le charpentier, puis Jimmy, Boyle, Flaherty et une quinzaine des plus jeunes et solides matelots, parmi lesquels leur nouvelle recrue rescapée du marché. Brianna adressa un sourire à Jimmy et aux deux autres : l’équipe du cimetière était à nouveau réunie. Ne manquait plus que Bonnet, qui fulminait dans son coin.

Avec une nonchalance effarante, Murphy déroula les cartes qu’il avait gardées avec lui pour les étudier et notamment une représentation plus détaillée de l’île. « Commençons par rejoindre le village. C’est de là qu’il nous faudra partir en direction de Spring Bay. Nous trouverons sûrement quelqu’un là-haut pour nous aider. »

« La voix de la sagesse a parlé ! », clama joyeusement Brianna avant de s’élancer sur le chemin, bientôt suivie par Boyle et Jimmy, non sans jeter un regard narquois en direction de leur capitaine. Bonnet jura à mi-voix et s’empara à son tour d’une gourde, qu’il attacha à son ceinturon, avant de suivre le groupe de sa démarche bourrue.

En file indienne, ils remontèrent l’étroit escalier de roche sur plusieurs centaines de mètres avant que celui-ci ne cède la place à un chemin serpentant dans la forêt tropicale. L’humidité ambiante était étouffante et malgré la courte distance à parcourir, ils furent tous bientôt en nage. Tous sauf Ayodeji, qui semblait relativement bien supporter l’expédition.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, les premiers bâtiments de The Bottom apparurent enfin au bout du tunnel de végétation, mais le soulagement fut de courte durée. Brianna, qui était arrivée la première, s’arrêta au milieu de la route et fronça le nez. Plusieurs pâtés de maison s’élevaient de part et d’autre du chemin, mais l’atmosphère qui régnait dans le quartier était sinistre. Il n’y avait littéralement personne en vue. Plusieurs propriétés semblaient même laissées à l’abandon, les volets à persiennes en bois dégondés se balançant doucement au gré du vent. Sur certaines toitures, la végétation avait repris ses droits et de la mousse recouvrait les terrasses en bois. Brianna avança lentement entre les maisons, avec l’impression sinistre de se trouver dans l’un de ces villages fantômes qui subsistaient encore à proximité des anciennes mines du Far West américain. Quelques maisons semblaient encore en bon état un peu plus loin et chose étrange, chacune était précédée d’une rangée d’assiettes alignées sur le sol devant le porche.

« Hé ho ! », appela Brianna d’une voix forte. « Il y a quelqu’un ? »

Les marins qui arrivaient après elle se dispersèrent sur toute la largeur de la route, observant les environs avec un mélange de curiosité et d’appréhension. La jeune femme sauta sur le porche surélevé de l’une des maisons les moins abîmées et contourna la balustrade en bois pour coller son nez contre une vitre poussiéreuse. Avec la luminosité de l’extérieur, elle n’y voyait pas grand-chose et dut mettre sa main sur son front pour mieux voir. Lorsqu’un visage ridé surgit dans son champ de vision, juste de l’autre côté de la vitre, elle poussa un hurlement strident et recula de trois pas, avant de réaliser qu’il s’agissait simplement d’un vieil homme d’au moins quatre-vingts ans, courbé au-dessus de sa canne.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? », fit Bonnet en accourant, son couteau prêt à frapper.

Brianna plaqua une main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade et lui fit signe que tout allait bien. La porte de la maison s’ouvrit toute grande et la silhouette frêle du vieillard en sortit avec la lenteur d’un escargot, ses yeux dévisageant Brianna et le long poignard de Bonnet avec méfiance.

« Range ça ! », siffla Brianna en agitant la main dans la direction du pirate. « Désolée, monsieur, je ne m’attendais pas à trouver quelqu’un de l’autre côté de la vitre… »

« Que faites-vous ici ? », demanda l’homme d’une voix chevrotante. Brianna ouvrit la bouche, mais esquissa une grimace, cherchant ce qu’elle pouvait bien lui dire pour justifier leur présence. Manifestement, le tourisme n’était pas l’activité la plus en vogue sur cette île. Mais le vieux n’attendit pas qu’elle lui mente et reprit : « Des chasseurs de trésors, hein ? »

Bonnet haussa les sourcils tout en rangeant son couteau dans son ceinturon. « Serait-ce si évident que cela, vieil homme ? »

Le villageois haussa les épaules. « Tous ceux qui viennent ici sont là pour cacher ou pour trouver du butin… Des brigands de votre espèce, il en vient au moins une fois tous les six mois… au bas mot. »

Brianna pinça les lèvres et décida de changer de tactique. « Monsieur… Pouvez-vous nous dire où sont… les habitants de cette île ? » Comme il la regardait d’un œil torve, elle ajouta : « C’est que… beaucoup de ces maisons semblent abandonnées… »

« Les néerlandais ont été déportés… », répondit le vieux en agitant sa canne en direction des maisons. « A Saint-Martin et Saint-Eustache… Quand des pirates de Jamaïque ont décidé que l’île leur servirait de repaire. C’était il y a près de cent ans, maintenant… Les néerlandais ne sont jamais revenus. » Il secoua répétitivement la tête de gauche à droite, faisant trembloter son menton flasque. « Les pirates qui les ont remplacés ont fini par partir. Pas facile de vivre ici. Nous ne sommes plus que douze au Bottom. Quelques-uns sur le flanc nord de l’île. Et puis il y a ceux d’en bas… »

« Sauriez-vous combien de temps il faut pour traverser l’île jusqu’à Hell’s Gate ? », demanda Murphy en approchant de Brianna. Le villageois sembla se détendre quelque peu en voyant un représentant de sa génération parmi les jeunes gaillards qui se tenaient en retrait et hocha la tête.

« Trois heures tout au plus, si vous contournez le volcan. Mais dans la jungle, vous ne verrez pas à dix pas devant vous. Difficile de tenir un cap quand on ne connaît pas l’endroit… »

« Et en passant par les hauteurs ? »

« C’est plus long… mais une fois en haut, il suffit de repérer votre point de chute et de tirer au droit. Dans la mesure du possible. »

« Eh bien, merci beaucoup pour ces informations… », lança Bonnet, que le vieil homme mettait quelque peu mal à l’aise. « Bien le bonjour chez vous… »

« Vous ne comptez tout de même pas y aller maintenant ? », fit le vieillard en donnant un petit coup de canne dans les jambes du capitaine. « Le temps que vous arriviez en haut, le soleil sera sur le point de se coucher… »

« Que nous suggérez-vous ? », demanda poliment Brianna pour détourner son attention de Bonnet qui regardait la canne d’un mauvais œil.

« Si vous suivez la route vers l’est, à environ quatre kilomètres, vous trouverez un autre quartier comme celui-ci. Vous y arriverez à temps avant la nuit et pourrez vous installer dans l’une des maisons. Elles sont toutes inhabitées là-bas, mais l’une d’elles, la plus grande, abritait encore une famille il y a quelques mois de cela. Elle sera plus confortable pour vous tous. »

« Merci beaucoup… » Brianna esquissa un sourire et s’apprêtait à se détourner quand la canne s’abattit cette fois sur son tibia et elle s’arrêta net pour ne pas basculer en avant.

« Une dernière chose, ma petite… » La voix du vieillard était maintenant plus grave, plus sombre, comme s’il s’apprêtait à lui donner un avertissement. « Vous trouverez des assiettes comme celles-ci, là-bas… » Il agita sa canne en direction de son propre porche, où trois assiettes étaient alignées sur les marches. « Veillez bien à y déposer les restes de votre repas du soir. Pour le peuple d’en bas. Sinon, ils viendront se servir à l’intérieur. »

« Le peuple d’en bas ? », répéta Brianna, incrédule.

« Ils vivent sous terre et ne sortent que la nuit… Les restes sont pour eux. C’est comme ça depuis toujours ici… »

« Je vois… » La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Bonnet et roula des yeux, comme si elle doutait de la santé mentale du villageois.

« Vous ne me croyez pas… »

Brianna lui adressa un sourire d’excuses. « Désolée, je ne suis pas vraiment une adepte de ce genre de mythes… »

« Il y avait un général néerlandais sur cette île autrefois… », reprit l’homme en voyant qu’elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux. « Il est arrivé directement d’Amsterdam avec sa femme et ses deux adorables fillettes. Les habitants de l’époque l’avaient prévenu comme je vous préviens aujourd’hui. Mais tout comme vous, il était sceptique. Lors de leur première nuit sur l’île, ils ont refusé d’écouter les anciens et de déposer leurs restes sur le pas de la porte. Quand le lendemain matin, la femme du général est allée réveiller ses filles, elle n’a trouvé que deux lits vides. Le peuple d’en bas s’était servi. »

Brianna réprima un soupir et se tourna vers les matelots, redoutant leur tendance à la superstition, et comme elle s’y attendait, ils buvaient tous les paroles de l’homme. _C’est pas vrai…_ , maugréa-t-elle intérieurement en voyant leurs expressions craintives.

« Ça me rappelle les bols que préparait ma grand-mère pour éviter que les leprechauns nous jouent des tours… », marmonna Jimmy avec une grimace, tandis que Brianna lui jetait un regard suppliant comme pour dire _: S’il-te-plaît, pas toi…_

« Nous serons prudents… », assura Murphy en remerciant le vieil homme d’une tape amicale sur l’épaule. « Merci beaucoup pour votre aide et… votre hospitalité. »

L’homme haussa les épaules. « Vous n’êtes pas les premiers et ne serez pas les derniers à vous casser les dents sur cette île… Croyez-moi, repartir bredouilles mais entiers est la meilleure chose qui puisse vous arriver. »

Brianna le salua poliment mais préféra s’éloigner vers la route indiquée pour ne pas manifester davantage son désintérêt pour ses avertissements. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas progressivement et elle entendit bientôt les bottes de Bonnet la rattraper au petit trot. Elle poussa un long soupir en voyant le pirate jeter un regard interloqué en direction d’une nouvelle rangée d’assiettes devant une autre maison.

« Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces sornettes ? »

« Je ne prétends pas savoir si ce qu’il dit est vrai ou non, mais dans le doute… »

Brianna secoua la tête. « Il doit servir ses histoires de fantômes à tous les gens qui passent par ici… Sûrement pour éviter que son île ne devienne un gigantesque bazar à pirates comme l’Île de la Tortue… » Voyant l’air circonspect du capitaine, elle ajouta : « Tu l’as entendu comme moi… Des groupes comme le nôtre, il en voit tous les six mois. Il en a sûrement assez des pillards. Ça ne m’étonnerait même pas que les autres habitants soient partis pour cette raison. »

Bonnet ne répondit pas et ils progressèrent dans un silence tout relatif à travers la jungle. Bien que personne ne parle, les sifflements des oiseaux au-dessus de leurs têtes et le bourdonnement incessant des insectes étaient assourdissants. De temps en temps, le coassement d’un crapaud se faisait également entendre et Brianna ne put s’empêcher de penser aux milliers d’insectes et reptiles probablement dangereux et venimeux qui les entouraient. Elle frissonna en passant le long d’une immense toile d’araignée dont les fils étaient constellés de gouttes d’eau. A voir l’épaisseur de la toile, elle n’osait imaginer la taille de la bestiole qui l’avait tissée.

Au bout d’un peu moins de deux heures à patauger sur le chemin boueux cerné par la jungle, ils arrivèrent enfin au nouveau groupement d’habitations que leur avait décrit le vieil homme. Le ciel se teintait quant à lui déjà d’une couleur orangée, et Brianna en déduisit qu’il devait être aux environs de dix-sept heures. Le soleil se couchait tôt dans les Caraïbes. Le villageois les avait donc bien conseillés en les dissuadant de grimper sur les hauteurs dès ce soir.

Un moustique vint bourdonner contre son oreille droite et elle le chassa d’un revers de la main. La plus grande maison du hameau dominait le quartier, et au-delà la côte descendait en pente plus ou moins abrupte jusqu’aux rochers frappés par le ressac. Toutes les habitations étaient à l’abandon, certainement depuis plus longtemps encore que celles de The Bottom, à en juger par les arbres qui poussaient littéralement à travers les fenêtres. Mais la demeure principale était encore épargnée et propre, comme l’avait promis leur guide. Sur le seuil, de nouvelles assiettes avaient été laissées là et Brianna les enjamba avec un soupir pour ouvrir la porte d’entrée. Un hall d’entrée gigantesque apparut sous ses yeux, prolongé de chaque côté par d’immenses salons richement décorés. Visiblement, les propriétaires n’avaient pas pris la peine d’emporter le mobilier. Mais en-dehors de l’épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait l’ensemble et de l’odeur d’humidité, tout était parfaitement habitable.

Alors que les pirates s’installaient dans l’un des salons au rez-de-chaussée, Brianna monta à l’étage pour explorer le reste de la maison. Il y avait quelque chose dans l’agencement des pièces et des meubles qui la turlupinait. Comme si malgré l’ancienneté du mobilier, la personne qui avait pensé la décoration était en avance sur son temps. Quatre chambres se trouvaient à l’étage et elle pénétra dans la plus proche de l’escalier, comprenant aux livres et aux jeux divers qu’elle avait dû appartenir à un enfant. Un adolescent même. Sur les murs étaient épinglés toutes sortes de dessins étrangement modernes pour l’époque et Brianna reconnut le style caractéristique des comics de super héros qui séduisaient de plus en plus de jeunes à son époque. Certains dessins avaient été arrachés et l’on ne distinguait plus que de petits bouts de papiers toujours épinglés au mur, mais le reste de l’œuvre avait disparu. _Des voyageurs ?_ , pensa-t-elle avec une pointe d’excitation. Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils étaient partis sans emporter leurs meubles. Était-il possible qu’il y ait d’autres portails de pierres, tels que Craigh na Dun, de ce côté-ci de l’Atlantique ?

Brianna ouvrit un des tiroirs de la table de chevet et fronça les sourcils. A l’intérieur se trouvait un objet qu’elle n’avait jamais vu mais dont elle devinait sans peine l’utilité. Un casque audio filaire était relié à un petit boîtier, lequel contenait une cassette audio, semblable à celles qui étaient apparu sur le marché américain au début des années soixante. Visiblement, cette famille venait d’une époque encore ultérieure à la sienne… et les parents n’avaient pas été très vigilants sur les affaires emportées par leurs enfants. Les symboles sur l’objet, lequel portait l’inscription Walkman sur son boîtier bleu pétrole, correspondaient à ceux du lecteur de sa colocataire à la fac et elle comprit sans peine comment ouvrir le tiroir où était insérée la cassette. La faisant glisser hors de son logement, elle vit une inscription au crayon à papier sur l’étiquette jaunie. _Mixtape 1983._ Brianna sourit. _1983… C’est complètement dingue._ Relevant la tête brusquement, elle tendit l’oreille et jeta un regard discret sur le palier. Personne ne semblait l’avoir suivie à l’étage. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre et fit tourner la clé dans la serrure, sans un bruit. S’adossant contre le panneau, elle plaça le casque sur ses oreilles et excitée comme une puce, elle appuya sur le triangle Lecture.

Le grincement assourdissant d’une guitare électrique folle et le rythme d’une batterie lancée à plein régime emplirent aussitôt ses oreilles, et elle dut se retenir de pousser un cri de surprise et de joie mêlées. Un rock endiablé, électrique, martelait ses tympans, tandis qu’une voix masculine chaude et grave s’élevait dans les écouteurs du casque.

« _She don’t like slavery, she won’t sit and beg, but when I’m tired and lonely she sees me to bed. What set you free and brought you to me, babe. What set you free, I need you here by me, because…_ »

De nouveau, les guitares se déchaînèrent et la voix du chanteur se fit de plus en plus rauque. Brianna aurait presque pu hurler en chœur si elle avait connu les paroles et si elle ne risquait pas d’être condamnée pour sorcellerie pour la simple possession d’un tel objet. Mais la porte étant verrouillée, elle se laissa aller et se mit à effectuer quelques pas de danse à peu près appropriés au rythme de la musique et qui se résumaient à sautiller sur la pointe des pieds en agitant la tête. Un moment parfait, hors du temps, loin de la jungle, des pirates, des esclavagistes, et de tout ce qui faisait la cruauté de ce siècle.

 _« In the midnight hour she cried more, more, more. With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more. In the midnight hour babe more, more, more. With a rebel yell more, more, more_ … »

Elle devait avoir l’air d’une folle furieuse à danser toute seule au milieu de la pièce, mais l’expérience était tout simplement exaltante, et elle se surprit à remercier de tout son cœur l’adolescent imprudent qui avait quitté les lieux en laissant son lecteur derrière lui. Tout en se jurant, une fois rentrée à son époque, d’attendre avec impatience l’an 1983 pour retrouver ce chanteur et s’offrir une place à l’un de ses concerts.

Elle dansait toujours lorsque ses yeux virent soudain la poignée de la porte de la chambre tourner plusieurs fois en vain. _Merde…_ Avec un geste précipité, elle retira les écouteurs et entendit des coups contre la porte, puis la voix de Stephen qui l’appelait. Elle appuya sur le carré « stop » et la cassette s’arrêta avec un cliquetis sonore. Elle jeta walkman et casque sous le lit, pour se précipiter et déverrouiller la porte avant que le pirate ne l’enfonce.

« Qu’est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans ? », lui demanda-t-il en jetant un regard soupçonneux dans la pièce. Mais elle était seule.

« J’explorais simplement… J’ai dû tourner la clé sans m’en rendre compte… » Elle quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle, et le vit plisser les yeux. Il fallait écarter tout soupçon et vite. « Oh, tu t’inquiétais pour moi, c’est ça ? », minauda-t-elle en s’avançant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Bonnet se détendit légèrement. « Je venais voir s’il y avait des matelas que l’on pouvait transporter en bas… Les autres ont réuni plusieurs divans, mais il manque encore de quoi coucher tout le monde. Je serai plus tranquille si nous sommes tous dans la même pièce. Cet endroit… » Il grimaça, sans terminer sa phrase.

« Oui, c’est… lugubre. » Elle pinça les lèvres, pensant aussitôt au lecteur de cassettes qu’elle avait jeté sous le lit en quatrième vitesse. « Je m’occupe de ce matelas-ci. Tu peux aller voir dans les autres chambres ? »

Il lui jeta un regard dubitatif et hésita encore un instant, comme s’il débattait intérieurement du niveau de confiance qu’il était prêt à lui accorder. Mais Brianna ne flancha pas et le plus naturellement du monde, rouvrit la porte pour se diriger vers le lit, retirer les couvertures poussiéreuses et les draps, en prenant son temps. Les bottes de Bonnet s’éloignèrent et elle jeta les draps au sol avec un soupir. L’oreille aux aguets, elle se pencha rapidement sous le lit pour récupérer le walkman et le ranger dans son tiroir d’origine, à l’abri des regards. Puis empoignant le matelas de paille tressée par son enveloppe en tissu, elle entreprit de le ramener au rez-de-chaussée.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu’ils achevèrent leur repas de biscuits, de fruits et de noix, et la seule lumière provenait à présent des restes de bougies qu’ils avaient récupérées un peu partout dans la maison. Brianna avait levé les yeux au ciel lorsque les matelots avaient réuni quelques biscuits et noix pour les déposer dans les assiettes sur le porche, mais s’était gardée de tout commentaire. Un gâchis de nourriture, voilà ce que c’était. Mais il était hors de question de se lancer dans un interminable débat sur le sujet. Autour d’elle, tous les marins s’étaient trouvé un sofa, un fauteuil ou un bout de matelas pour s’étendre et bien qu’elle n’eut pas vraiment sommeil, elle finit par s’allonger à côté de Bonnet sur l’un des matelas de l’étage. Celui-ci était sur le dos, le regard vissé au plafond, et semblait préoccupé.

Lentement, Brianna glissa une main le long du matelas jusqu’à venir effleurer la main gauche du pirate de son index. Les yeux verts de l’Irlandais se détournèrent dans sa direction et elle y lut le même éclair de méfiance que dans l’après-midi. Elle avait imaginé toutes les raisons possibles à sa suspicion et n’avait tiré qu’une seule et unique conclusion : sur le _Gloriana_ , il avait l’impression de la contrôler et savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Il était en confiance. Mais hors des limites du navire… c’était une autre histoire. Il devait littéralement mourir d’envie de savoir pourquoi elle avait verrouillé la porte de la chambre un peu plus tôt. L’idée qu’elle ait tenté de lui échapper devait le ronger de l’intérieur. Si elle avait pu, Brianna lui aurait tout expliqué, mais c’était impossible. Elle prit donc le parti de lui sourire avec douceur, dans la pénombre. Sourire qu’il ne lui rendit pas, mais son regard se fit plus apaisé.

Elle n’aurait su dire combien de temps il passèrent ainsi en silence, à se dévisager, mais les premiers ronflements des marins résonnaient depuis longtemps dans la pièce lorsqu’ils fermèrent à leur tour leurs paupières. Lorsque Brianna les rouvrit, brusquement tirée de son sommeil pour une raison inconnue, les bougies avaient toutes rendu l’âme et le salon était plongé dans le noir. Quelques rais de lumière lunaire filtraient à travers les persiennes, projetant une lueur fantomatique sur les marins endormis et le mobilier. Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant ce qui aurait pu l’éveiller de la sorte, mais le silence était total, si ce n’était les respirations profondes de la vingtaine de marins autour d’elle.

C’est alors qu’elle l’entendit. Un bruit léger, semblable à un petit caillou jeté contre l’avant-toit de la maison, et qui roulerait tout le long de la pente jusqu’à tomber sur la terrasse en bois. Clac… kr kr kr kr… cloc cloc. Brianna déglutit, se redressant sur son séant et scrutant l’obscurité. Sa main chercha inconsciemment le manche de sa machette posée à côté d’elle. Clac… kr kr kr kr… cloc. Un deuxième petit caillou avait manifesté sa descente du toit et la jeune femme sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser malgré la moiteur ambiante.

Un grincement retentit à l’extérieur, comme si le bois de la terrasse protestait sous le poids d’un individu. _Ce sont les villageois qui s’amusent à nous terrifier. Pour nous chasser d’ici._ Elle avait beau se répéter ces deux phrases comme un mantra, elle n’en avait pas moins peur pour autant. CLAC… kr kr kr kr… CLOC-cloc. Beaucoup plus proche cette fois. Elle sentit Stephen remuer à côté d’elle et lui jeta un regard inquiet lorsqu’il se redressa à son tour.

« Qu’est-ce que- ? », commença-t-il mais elle porta son index à sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence.

Dans la pièce, Ayodeji et quelques autres marins s’étaient éveillés eux aussi. Un bruit de pas précipités, léger et rapide, comme ceux d’un enfant, se fit entendre à l’extérieur et les marins étouffèrent quelques exclamations. Clac… kr kr kr kr… Cloc. Nouveau caillou.

« Vous croyez que ce sont eux… ? Le peuple d’en bas, dont parlait cet homme ? », chuchota Jimmy, manifestement terrorisé.

Boyle jeta un regard peu amène en direction de Brianna, qui avait refusé de laisser une part de sa ration à la fin du repas. « J’imagine que c’est maintenant qu’on découvre si on leur a laissé suffisamment de restes… »

L’Américaine plissa les yeux dans sa direction et secoua la tête. « Quelqu’un joue à nous faire peur. Sûrement pour qu’on abandonne nos recherches », dit-elle en s’efforçant d’être un peu plus convaincante que dans sa propre tête. Le dire à haute voix était un peu plus rassérénant, toutefois.

Un nouveau caillou roula sur la toiture et les lattes de la terrasse grincèrent de nouveau. Furieuse de voir une vingtaine d’hommes adultes et elle-même se laisser terroriser par de simples légendes, Brianna se leva d’un bond, machette à la main et traversa le salon en direction de la porte d’entrée avant que Bonnet ait pu la retenir. Mais Ayodeji fut plus rapide. En deux enjambées, il était sur elle, la retenant par un bras. « Mademoiselle… Je crois que les cailloux ne sont pas là pour nous faire peur. Ils nous signalent leur présence. Vous ne devriez pas sortir. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire… »

« Qu’ils s’annoncent pour que nous restions à l’intérieur pendant qu’ils mangent… »

Brianna fronçait les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire le nouveau matelot, lorsqu’un énième caillou, beaucoup plus lourd que les autres, frappa la toiture pour rouler jusqu’au sol. Tous levèrent les yeux au plafond, par réflexe, et Brianna profita de l’effet de surprise pour se dégager et courir jusqu’à la porte d’entrée, machette prête à frapper. Il y eut un vent de panique parmi les marins, mais elle ouvrit la grande porte à la volée et sortit en trombe sur le porche. Pas un chat à l’horizon. Le seul bruit audible était le crissement des insectes nocturnes et le bruissement du vent dans les palmiers. Elle tourna la tête à gauche, à droite, fouillant chaque recoin que la lumière de la lune lui permettait de discerner. Mais le hameau était désert. Avec un frisson, elle baissa les yeux vers les marches qui menaient au porche, là où ils avaient déposé leurs restes. A ses pieds, les assiettes étaient vides.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ??** **Bonnet semble accorder de plus en plus d’attention à ce que Brianna pense de lui. Indirectement, cela va faire remonter ses insécurités mais elle lui a encore montré cette fois qu’elle l’acceptait tel qu’il était. En ce qui concerne l’histoire de Saba, j’ai adoré m’y plonger pour créer ce mélange de faits réels et inventés, et plus j’avançais dans mes recherches sur les Caraïbes, plus je suis devenue accro ! Chaque île, même la plus petite, regorge d’aventures, de drames et de mystères ! En ce qui concerne la dernière scène, avec les assiettes, je me suis inspirée d’une légende malienne, qui m’a été racontée il y a des années par une amie originaire de Bamako. J’avais donc envie de vous la partager à ma façon !**

**J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et en attendant de vous lire, je vous souhaite une magnifique semaine ! A lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	14. Mo Ghille Mear

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Bon lundi à tous, le chapitre 14 est arrivé ! Vous avez eu un petit aperçu de l’île dans le précédent chapitre, mais cette fois, nous allons nous enfoncer dans la jungle à la recherche du trésor et si vous pensiez que le village était lugubre, vous n’avez encore rien vu… J’ai hâte d’avoir vos réactions ! Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

  1. _Mo Ghille Mear_ (My gallant hero) 



Après l’incident nocturne, rares étaient ceux qui avaient réussi à fermer l’œil. Pourtant, aucun autre caillou n’avait roulé sur la toiture et aucun autre pied n’avait foulé le sol de la terrasse. Ceux qui avaient vidé les assiettes n’étaient pas revenus et les marins s’étaient bientôt congratulés d’avoir cédé à leur superstition. Brianna, quant à elle, ne décolérait pas. Le peuple d’en bas était une invention des locaux, elle en était persuadée, et c’était eux qui avaient dérobé la nourriture. Tout ce qu’ils avaient fait, c’était de nourrir à l’œil les rares habitants de l’île et fait preuve de faiblesse face à leurs racontars. Assise sur les marches du porche, attendant que les marins rassemblent leurs affaires pour affronter la jungle, elle fusillait les assiettes vides du regard comme si elles étaient responsables de la situation.

Lorsque la colonne d’hommes fut enfin prête à partir, elle prit la route à grandes enjambées, son regard buté rivé droit devant elle. Un peu plus loin, Murphy étudiait la carte détaillée de Bellamy afin de repérer un endroit sur les hauteurs propices à une bonne observation de la zone. Dès qu’il eut décidé d’une direction, elle la prit sans hésitation et sans un regard en arrière. Elle progressait sur le chemin principal qui traversait l’île par l’Est, en silence, donnant de temps à autre un coup de machette rageur pour le dégager de la végétation envahissante. Il s’agissait de bien voir où on mettait les pieds. La roche volcanique formait souvent des trous où il était facile de tomber et de se casser une jambe. Certaines crevasses qu’elle apercevait sur le chemin étaient même assez larges pour permettre de s’y engouffrer entièrement et semblaient former des galeries sous la surface. Un véritable gruyère. Le chemin se divisa bientôt en deux : la partie principale se prolongeait tout droit et un embranchement montait vers l’ouest, sur les flancs du volcan endormi. Elle se retourna, réalisant que les autres étaient à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière elle, et Murphy lui fit signe de loin de prendre à gauche.

La pente jusqu’alors douce se mit à devenir franchement raide, ralentissant toujours plus leur progression. La jungle devenait plus dense, elle aussi, au fur et à mesure de leur ascension. Et les minutes s’écoulaient, apportant toujours plus de chaleur et d’humidité au fil de la matinée. Bientôt, Brianna dut faire une pause et décida qu’elle avait suffisamment ragé dans son coin. Il était temps d’arrêter de bouder et de prendre sur elle. Elle s’assit sur une grosse pierre en bordure du chemin et fouilla dans sa besace pour y trouver sa gourde, avalant une ou deux gorgées d’eau tiède. En contrebas, les pirates approchaient et depuis son perchoir, Brianna pouvait tous les voir en file indienne, penchés en avant et les yeux rivés au sol pour s’assurer de ne pas glisser.

De ce fait, aucun d’eux ne vit que le danger se trouvait aussi au-dessus de leurs têtes. Là où les branches des arbres, placés de chaque côté du chemin, se rejoignaient comme pour former un tunnel de verdure. Brianna vit bouger une liane au-dessus des pirates et fronça les sourcils. Elle comprit son erreur lorsque la liane en question se détacha d’une branche pour se laisser tomber, la gueule grande ouverte et prête à mordre, au milieu de la file.

Flaherty poussa un hurlement déchirant et plaqua sa main sur sa gorge, avant de basculer sur le côté. Quelques cris de paniques retentirent parmi les marins, tandis que plusieurs d’entre eux levaient leurs machettes pour frapper le sol.

« M’sieur Flaherty ! », s’écria Jimmy en se précipitant à ses côtés. Deux mètres plus loin, Ayodeji abattit sa machette dans la boue, tranchant net la tête du serpent. Mais le mal était fait. Brianna dévala la pente à toute vitesse mais comprit très vite qu’il n’y avait rien à faire pour l’infortuné Flaherty. Bonnet s’était penché sur lui, entaillant la plaie à l’aide de son couteau dans une tentative désespérée d’expulser plus rapidement le venin.

Baissant la tête au sol, elle observa le reptile coupé en deux, sans en identifier l’espèce. Un nuage de bave blanche et mousseuse commença à s’échapper de la bouche de Flaherty, tandis que tout son corps se mettait à convulser atrocement. « Seigneur… », gémit Jimmy en essayant de dégager de ses mains la bave qui étouffait Flaherty.

« Ça ne sert à rien… », murmura Brianna, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? », aboya Bonnet, beaucoup plus durement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il s’acharnait toujours sur la plaie, mais le sang qu’il expulsait ne suffirait pas à sauver son matelot.

Brianna secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer que le venin de ce serpent était visiblement neurotoxique et qu’une telle morsure ne laissait probablement au marin que quelques minutes à vivre. Comme pour lui épargner d’avoir à faire un exposé, Flaherty émit un gargouillis immonde et tous ses muscles se mirent à tressauter de manière incontrôlée. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites et ses doigts se recroquevillaient comme des griffes contre sa poitrine. Le capitaine recula, avec une expression de peur et de dégoût mêlés, et Brianna vit sa respiration s’accélérer, faisant s’élever et s’abaisser sa cage thoracique à un rythme qu’elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

« Capitaine… », fit Murphy d’une voix sombre. Stephen se tourna vers lui et vit que le vieil homme désignait du doigt son pistolet à silex à sa ceinture. Le pirate jeta un dernier regard à son matelot agonisant, et tira son arme de son ceinturon pour la charger en poudre et d’une bille de plomb. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, il pointait l’arme sur la tête de Flaherty et les autres marins détournèrent les yeux, tandis que Jimmy s’écartait vivement pour chercher du réconfort auprès de Brianna. Celle-ci sanglotait en silence, incapable de détourner son regard de l’expression soudainement froide de Bonnet. Comme si tirer dans la tête d’un de ses employés n’était qu’un boulot comme un autre. Elle comprenait que la situation l’exigeait, pour que l’homme ne souffre plus, mais le contraste entre le Stephen Bonnet qui tentait de sauver son matelot et celui qui l’achevait d’une balle quelques minutes plus tard était frappant. Avec un fracas assourdissant et dans un nuage de fumée blanche, la bille de plomb fut expulsée du canon et vint se ficher dans le front de Flaherty qui cessa aussitôt de bouger, la bouche obstruée d’un mélange de bave blanche, de bile jaune et bientôt de sang rouge qui coulait depuis la plaie béante dans son crâne. Le coup de feu se répéta à l’infini dans la jungle, effrayant les oiseaux perchés dans la canopée, et il fallut plusieurs longues secondes avant que le calme ne revienne.

Le petit groupe resta immobile une ou deux minutes, considérant gravement le corps de leur ancien collègue et ami, dont le trépas avait été aussi rapide et violent qu’inattendu. Jimmy serrait une main de Brianna dans la sienne, de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne lui fit pas l’affront de lui dire qu’il lui faisait mal. Et de toute manière, elle s’en fichait.

« Et maintenant, capitaine ? », fit Boyle, brisant le silence de mort en premier. « On ne va pas le laisser… enfin, on ne peut pas… pas ici… »

« Son corps reposera en mer, comme il se doit », gronda Bonnet avec hargne. Il se tourna vers deux solides gaillards. « Vous deux, vous redescendez au bateau avec lui. Et restez là-bas. Ne prenez pas de risque inutile en remontant à deux jusqu’à nous. Nous sommes encore dix-sept, ce sera largement suffisant. »

« Oui, capitaine… », marmonnèrent les deux marins faiblement.

 _Dix-huit_ , corrigea intérieurement Brianna. Les deux marins désignés saisirent le corps de Flaherty par les pieds et les bras et entreprirent de redescendre la route jusqu’au Bottom, qui les ramènerait au _Gloriana_. Et c’est le cœur lourd que le reste du groupe reprit son ascension. Jimmy tenait toujours la main droite de Brianna dans la sienne, et de l’autre main, chacun tenait sa machette pour braver les éléments. La jeune femme jetait régulièrement des coups d’œil en direction de Bonnet mais il s’était enfermé dans un mutisme total et dégageait une aura qui dissuadait quiconque de s’approcher de lui.

Trois personnes étaient déjà décédées depuis le début de leur quête. Deux emportées par la grippe et maintenant Flaherty. Et combien d’autres encore avant leur retour à Philadelphie ? Sans compter ceux qui perdraient la vie de la main de MacNamara si jamais ils ne ramenaient aucun trésor. Brianna ne put s’empêcher de se sentir coupable et fautive. C’était elle qui avait embarqué tous ces hommes dans cette horrible épopée. Et pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu’elle n’avait pas voulu laisser Bonnet la toucher dès le premier soir. _Alors qu’au final, le résultat est le même. Je couche avec lui, désormais. J’ai causé la mort de trois hommes pour… mon propre confort._ Brianna sentit qu’elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Bien que sa raison lui hurle qu’elle n’avait fait que protéger son corps et sa santé mentale en évitant d’être violée, la voix de la culpabilité était la plus forte. Elle sentit Jimmy serrer sa main un peu plus fort et se tourna vers lui. Elle aurait donné n’importe quoi pour pouvoir s’arrêter dans un coin et hurler un bon coup, mais c’était imprudent dans cette jungle. Et Bonnet ne la laisserait pas s’éloigner de toute façon. Pas après ce qu’il venait de se passer. Brianna se contenta donc de serrer la main de Jimmy en retour et ils poursuivirent leur route jusqu’à atteindre un point de vue plus élevé sur l’île.

Un peu plus d’une heure plus tard, ce fut chose faite et en d’autres circonstances, ils auraient été émerveillés de la vue imprenable qui s’offrait à leurs yeux. Mais la victoire d’avoir atteint cette altitude était ternie par la perte d’un des leurs. Et c’est avec des expressions abattues qu’ils se laissèrent tomber sur l’herbe humide en attendant que Murphy se repère à l’aide de sa carte et de ses souvenirs.

« Spring Bay est là-bas… », fit-il en désignant une enclave de mer entre deux avancées de terre. « The Bottom est bien derrière nous. Ce que nous cherchons doit donc se trouver quelque part entre nous et la baie. Dans cet axe. »

« Ce village, là-bas, c’est donc Hell’s Gate ? », demanda Bonnet en scrutant les toits visibles à proximité des falaises. Murphy acquiesça. « Et ça, un peu plus haut, qu’est-ce que c’est ? Il y a comme un cercle vide au milieu de la pente. Aucun arbre, aucune habitation… »

Le charpentier mit sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux. « Je ne sais pas. Mais ça mérite qu’on aille jeter un œil, si vous me permettez une suggestion. C’est peut-être par-là que s’ouvrent les portes de l’Enfer du poème… »

Bonnet hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées.

« Je ne veux pas paraître défaitiste », fit Boyle en observant la direction indiquée par les deux hommes, « mais il n’y a pas de chemin pour aller là-bas. Ce n’est que de la jungle… »

« Le chemin, nous le créerons. »

La voix de Bonnet était sans appel et Boyle referma aussitôt la bouche, comprenant qu’il n’y avait pas matière à discuter. Après quelques gorgées d’eau, ils s’enfoncèrent dans la végétation, coupant un maximum de branches et de lianes sur leur passage, tout en surveillant l’éventuelle présence de reptiles au-dessus de leurs têtes. Etrangement, descendre n’était pas plus facile que grimper. La mousse humide qui recouvrait les sols faisait glisser les pieds et les cailloux ne permettaient pas de prises solides dans la terre meuble. Chaque pas devait être calculé, mesuré et exécuté avec une attention infinie.

Les insectes faisaient un boucan de tous les diables mais alors qu’ils pénétraient toujours plus loin dans la forêt, Brianna aurait pu jurer entendre chuchoter. _Le vent… ce n’est que le vent dans les feuilles…_ Redoublant de prudence en voyant se présenter un enchevêtrement assez haut de racines, elle se déporta de quelques mètres sur un côté afin de les contourner et de s’en servir comme prise pour dévaler une pente plus abrupte. Elle avait presque réussi, lorsque tout près de sa main, entre deux racines, quelque chose bougea. Quelque chose de rond, gluant, et qui poussa un petit cri aigu avant de bondir en direction de son visage. Surprise par l’énorme crapaud qu’elle venait de déranger, Brianna eut un mouvement de recul et fit deux pas en arrière sur les pierres glissantes. Avec un hurlement, elle bascula dans la végétation et dévala la pente en roulant sur elle-même, ne s’arrêtant que lorsqu’un épais buisson freina sa longue chute. Le souffle coupé et son dos lui faisant souffrir le martyre, elle toussa bruyamment, tandis que l’écho de son prénom lui parvenait depuis les hauteurs.

Elle roula péniblement sur le ventre, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration et grimaça de douleur. Plus aucun des marins n’était visible et elle en déduisit qu’elle avait bien dû dévaler la pente sur une cinquantaine de mètres avant de se faire engloutir par la jungle. Elle s’apprêtait à hurler pour révéler sa position, lorsque _ça_ chuchota à nouveau. A gauche, à droite, devant… les chuintements surgissaient de nulle part et de partout à la fois et cette fois, elle discernait presque des mots. Regardant tout autour d’elle, elle avisa sa machette qui avait roulé quelques mètres plus loin et se mit à ramper pour la récupérer. C’est alors qu’elle en vit un. Un homme blanc, mais plus sale qu’un cochon qui se serait roulé dans la boue, aussi trapu qu’un gorille, la dévisageait dans l’ombre d’une énorme plante tropicale à larges feuilles. Son visage noirci par la crasse contrastait avec le blanc de ses yeux et Brianna eut un haut-le-cœur en découvrant les malformations diverses de son crâne. L’un de ses yeux semblait enfoncé vers l’intérieur, tandis que l’autre arcade formait une protubérance saillante au-dessus de la pommette. Le haut de sa tête était étrangement plat et ses mâchoires désalignées ne se fermaient pas correctement.

Mais ce qui la révulsa le plus était le regard affamé qu’il lui lançait et le filet de bave qui pendait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Brianna aurait voulu hurler, mais sa voix restait coincée dans sa gorge. Ils restèrent tous les deux-là, à se regarder sans bouger, pendant quelques secondes et alors que Brianna s’attendait à ce qu’un des matelots arrive et fasse fuir l’horrible créature, elle entendit l’équipage pousser des hurlements et un tir de pistolet claqua dans l’air moite. Comme s’il avait attendu un signal, l’homme surgit hors de la végétation et fondit sur Brianna avec un grognement. Celle-ci tendit la main vers sa machette, mais l’individu la tira par la ceinture de son pantalon et la fit glisser vers lui avant de lui plaquer le dos au sol. Avec un hurlement de douleur, elle sentit sa peau à peine croûtée céder sous le choc et fut certaine que quelques plaies s’étaient rouvertes. L’être ne sembla pas faire grand cas de ses protestations et tira sur les boutons de son pantalon de fortune, qui devait dater d’une autre vie, dévoilant un sexe sale et malodorant en érection.

 _Non, non, non…_ , gémit intérieurement Brianna en tentant de ramper sur le sol pour attraper son arme. Mais son agresseur lui asséna une claque magistrale qui la sonna quelques secondes. Juste assez pour lui laisser le temps de déboutonner le pantalon de la jeune femme. Les paupières de Brianna papillonnèrent un instant et lorsqu’elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers la bête au-dessus d’elle, elle vit le filet de bave se détacher et s’écraser mollement sur la peau nue de son bas-ventre.

Battant des pieds de toutes ses forces, elle chercha à déstabiliser son adversaire, mais celui-ci se contentait d’émettre un caquètement odieux qu’elle identifia comme… un rire. D’une main qui ne comptait plus que trois doigts, aussi difformes que le reste du personnage, il vint caresser son ventre et Brianna se sentit prête à vomir. Saisissant une poignée de terre, elle la lui jeta au visage et alors que l’homme se détournait pour protéger ses yeux, elle se tortilla pour se soustraire à son poids et tendit la main vers sa machette. Elle en effleurait à peine le manche, lorsque les mains de l’insulaire plongèrent sous le tissu du pantalon pour tenter de l’arracher et elle tendit le bras au maximum pour assurer sa prise.

Avec un hurlement de désespoir, elle sentit son assaillant la ramener vers lui mais trop tard. Son arme était déjà dans sa main et la lame fendit l’air jusqu’à se ficher profondément dans la tempe de la créature. Celle-ci se figea avec un air surpris, ses yeux asymétriques la fixant sans comprendre et sa bouche humide s’ouvrant et se refermant sans un bruit. Brianna libéra ses jambes et tira sur le manche de la machette pour l’extraire du crâne, avant de l’abattre de nouveau sans aucune pitié, encore et encore, tout en hurlant comme une forcenée.

Lorsqu’elle s’arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle, l’individu ne bougeait plus depuis longtemps et son crâne fendu laissait apparaître un amas poisseux de sang, d’os et de matière grise. La blouse, le pantalon et le visage de Brianna étaient mouchetés de gouttelettes de sang, projetées par les mouvements répétés de la lame. Tremblante, elle refermait machinalement son pantalon et ramassait sa besace tombée un peu plus loin, lorsqu’un bruit dans les fourrés la fit se retourner. Un autre homme, moins difforme que le premier, mais tout aussi sale et effrayant, dévisageait le cadavre de son congénère avec une expression indéfinissable. Brianna leva sa machette devant elle et il tourna la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Furieux. Comprenant qu’il allait se jeter sur elle, Brianna tourna les talons et prit ses jambes à son cou, essayant de mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et l’espèce d’homoncule qui la pourchassait.

Elle courait droit devant elle, sans la moindre idée d’où elle allait, cherchant simplement à éviter de trébucher sur une racine ou de s’assommer avec une branche. Chaque seconde d’avance sur son poursuivant pouvait faire la différence entre vivre ou mourir. Sur les hauteurs, un autre tir claqua dans l’atmosphère et elle sut que les marins seraient beaucoup trop occupés pour venir la sauver. Elle ne devait compter que sur elle-même. _Raison de plus pour faire attention où je mets les pieds_ …, pensa-t-elle en sautant par-dessus des racines.

Au loin, la végétation semblait devenir moins dense et elle poussa plus fort sur ses jambes. Une silhouette surgit hors d’une cavité volcanique sur sa droite et elle comprit qu’elle avait vu juste en supposant que tout un système de galeries se trouvait sous leurs pieds. Elle bifurqua sur la gauche et après un énième rideau de végétation, elle déboula subitement dans une sorte de grotte creusée dans la roche et s’arrêta en comprenant qu’elle venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. La caverne était ‘meublée’, dans le sens où la paroi avait été taillée pour former des étagères et des niches qui servaient tour à tour à entreposer des objets ou faire office de four ou de foyer. Des lits de fortune, faits de lianes tressées, étaient disposés un peu partout. En la voyant, d’autres de ces êtres étranges se levèrent, prêts à se défendre, tandis que ceux qui la poursuivaient arrivaient à leur tour.

Brianna pivota, les menaçant de sa machette, avant de comprendre que tout ceci avait été en réalité savamment orchestré. Les hommes de la forêt l’avaient dirigée vers leur antre. Pour une raison qu’elle avait désormais sous les yeux. Attachées par le cou comme des chiens en laisse, deux femmes blanches entièrement nues étaient recroquevillées dans un coin de la grotte, leurs ventres proéminents ne laissant aucun doute quant à leur état. Lorsque les deux femmes virent Brianna, elles se redressèrent, les yeux écarquillés et se mirent à hurler en néerlandais. « _Alsjeblieft_ , [_je moet ons helpen_](https://context.reverso.net/traduction/neerlandais-francais/je+moet+ons+helpen) ! _Alsjeblieft !_ »

« Nom de Dieu… », jura Brianna en reculant vers l’entrée de la grotte. Ces monstres ne voulaient pas la tuer, ni la manger. Ils cherchaient simplement à se reproduire… L’un d’eux avança un peu trop près et Brianna se mit à aboyer : « Reculez ! Reculez ou je vous jure que vous allez le regretter ! » Au fond, les deux captives hurlaient de plus belle, mais Brianna ne pouvait pas envisager de les délivrer. Sinon, elles finiraient toutes les trois attachées. _Je suis désolée…_ , gémit-elle intérieurement en continuant de reculer vers la sortie. Elle commençait à paniquer sérieusement, lorsque soudain trois silhouettes apparurent à leur tour hors de la jungle et fondirent en hurlant sur les insulaires. Boyle, Jimmy et Ayodeji plantèrent chacun leur machette dans l’un d’eux, tandis que Brianna profitait de l’effet de surprise occasionné pour faire de même avec celui qui était le plus proche d’elle.

« Courez, Mam’zelle Brianna ! », hurla Jimmy, tandis que Boyle écrasait un peu plus le crâne de l’un des hommes d’un coup de botte.

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça vers la sortie, aussitôt prise en chasse par un bossu sorti de nulle part. Elle avait déjà entendu parler en Histoire de ces îles perdues où les sociétés anciennes se débarrassaient de leurs citoyens alors considérés comme des ‘monstres’ et il semblait que Saba en faisait partie. Le pire du patrimoine génétique de l’humanité s’était reproduit en vase clos dans les tréfonds du volcan pendant probablement de nombreuses décennies, abandonné de tous. Elle aurait probablement été touchée par leur sort si l’un de leurs congénères n’avait pas tenté de la violer quelques minutes auparavant. Mais pas maintenant. Elle avait parcouru deux ou trois cents mètres à la sortie de la grotte lorsqu’elle s’arrêta brusquement. Quelques mètres plus loin, la route débouchait sur un précipice et en levant les yeux au-dessus d’elle, elle vit qu’elle se trouvait dans un immense trou circulaire dans le flanc de la montagne, avec une vue imprenable sur le ciel et le soleil des tropiques. _Le cercle vide_ …, pensa-t-elle en se rappelant du débat entre Murphy et Bonnet lorsqu’ils étudiaient la carte. Elle se pencha au bord du gouffre et vit que le fond était rempli d’une eau d’un bleu magnifique et profond. « Un cénote… », murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle en avait presque oublié son poursuivant, qui se rappela à son bon souvenir en arrivant à son tour près du précipice. Le bossu grogna et Brianna brandit son arme vers lui, avec un regard menaçant, mais il ne cessa pas d’approcher pour autant. Jetant un nouveau coup d’œil en contrebas, elle décida qu’il valait mieux risquer sa peau et sauter que de finir attachée avec les néerlandaises au fond de la grotte. Elle fusilla le bossu du regard et marmonna : « Va te faire foutre… », avant de se détourner pour prendre de l’élan et bondir.

Elle venait de frapper le sol une dernière fois avec son pied d’appel, s’élançant au-dessus du vide, lorsqu’un gargouillis retentit dans son dos. Bonnet avait surgi derrière le bossu et lui avait tranché la gorge d’un coup sec à l’aide de son couteau. La dernière chose qu’elle entendit avant de tomber dans le cénote fut la voix horrifiée du pirate hurler son prénom.

La chute dura de longues secondes, pendant lesquelles elle ne percevait plus que le sifflement de l’air dans ses oreilles. Une seconde avant l’impact, elle se raidit pour entrer dans l’eau à la verticale et prit une grande inspiration. _Le moment de vérité…_ L’eau était froide. Bien plus froide que l’air ambiant. Et alors qu’elle s’enfonçait à la vitesse d’un boulet de canon dans les profondeurs du cénote, Brianna fut soulagée de ne pas sentir ses jambes se briser contre un rocher. L’eau était profonde, largement assez pour pouvoir sauter depuis le promontoire sans se blesser. Lorsque son corps eut achevé sa course vers le fond, elle ouvrit les yeux et battit des pieds et des mains pour remonter. Une fois la tête à l’air libre, Brianna ouvrit la bouche et prit une longue inspiration, tout en continuant d’agiter ses membres pour se maintenir à la surface. Levant le nez, elle vit les visages catastrophés de Bonnet et de quelques autres pirates penchés au-dessus du vide.

« Je vais bien ! », hurla-t-elle tout en voyant nettement Stephen se passer une main lasse sur le visage, avant de pointer un index vers le ciel. « Regardez où on est !! »

Boyle, tout juste rejoint par Murphy, suivit la direction indiquée et éclata de rire. Mais le capitaine ne semblait pas trouver la situation très drôle. Se redressant, il se tourna vers les autres marins qui arrivaient au compte-goutte. Ils venaient de massacrer une bonne douzaine d’hommes tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres et étaient tous plus ou moins couverts de sang. Un peu plus haut sur le chemin, il vit deux de ses hommes approcher, torses nus, leurs blouses ayant été prêtées aux deux femmes nues et enceintes qu’ils venaient de détacher.

« Ramenez-les au bateau. Nous les débarquerons à Saint-Eustache au retour. Même consigne que pour les deux autres qui ont ramené Flaherty : restez là-bas et soyez prudents. »

Les deux marins hochèrent la tête et grâce à quelques mots d’anglais simples, firent comprendre aux femmes qu’ils allaient les sortir de là. Bonnet se tourna de nouveau vers le cénote, où Brianna nageait pour gagner la rive, et poussa un soupir. « Maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen de descendre… »

« J’ai trouvé », fit Boyle avec un sourire ravi. Et sans attendre la réaction de son capitaine, il fit glisser sa besace et sa machette le long de la paroi abrupte du cénote, prit quelques pas d’élan et se jeta à son tour dans le vide, hurlant de joie comme un adolescent. Il s’enfonça dans l’eau avec un plouf sonore et Brianna salua sa performance d’un éclat de rire lorsqu’il refit surface. Un par un, les marins se laissèrent tomber sous le regard médusé de Bonnet. Murphy sauta parmi les derniers, jetant d’abord ses cartes et sa ration le long de la pierre pour ne pas les mouiller, non sans avoir d’abord tapoté l’épaule du pirate pour lui donner du courage.

Entre temps, Brianna avait gagné la rive et s’était hissée à la force des bras dans ce qui ressemblait à une immense caverne naturelle. L’eau dans son dos avait apaisé la brûlure de ses blessures, mais sa blouse trempée collait maintenant désagréablement à ses plaies rouvertes. Elle se tourna vers Boyle, qui sortait à son tour de l’eau et lut dans son regard que son haut devait laisser voir bien plus de choses qu’elle ne le voudrait. Sans corset ni aucun linge de corps entre la chemise et sa poitrine, seuls les bandages qui l’entouraient pouvaient dissimuler ses formes. Mais elle savait déjà que lesdits bandages avaient été mis à mal par son agresseur…

Gênée, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et Boyle détacha difficilement son regard avant de se tourner vers Bonnet, désormais seul en haut du cénote. « Prenez votre temps, capitaine, je vais surveiller Mademoiselle Brianna et m’assurer qu’elle n’attrape pas mal… Elle a l’air d’avoir assez froid, vu d’ici… »

« Vous voulez mourir ou quoi ? », siffla Brianna en se demandant quelle mouche l’avait piqué.

Boyle esquissa un sourire. « Ça va le faire descendre… »

Le matelot avait raison, mais la descente ne fut pas aussi directe qu’il l’avait prévue. Refusant tout net de plonger dans l’eau, Bonnet s’était laissé glisser le long de la paroi, se raccrochant à des pierres saillantes, des racines et des lianes, et manqua de se rompre le cou deux ou trois fois, sous le regard inquiet de son équipe.

« Pourquoi tu n’as pas juste… sauté dans l’eau ? », demanda Brianna tandis qu’il approchait d’eux avec un regard furieux en direction de Boyle. Le capitaine ne répondit pas à sa question et déboutonna son gilet pour le retirer et le lui donner.

« Enfile ça. »

Brianna tendit une main pour attraper le vêtement et le mit. Il était beaucoup trop grand pour elle, mais offrait une meilleure protection contre les regards indiscrets et elle se sentit plus à l’aise. « Merci. Mais tu n’as pas répondu à ma question. »

Il la dévisagea un instant sans rien dire, puis haussa les épaules. « Pour ne pas mouiller ma réserve de poudre. » Joignant le geste à la parole, il tapota la petite bourse accrochée à son ceinturon, près de son pistolet. La raison était certes valable, mais quelque chose lui disait qu’il n’y avait pas que ça.

Autour d’eux, les marins s’étaient dispersés dans la cavité à la recherche d’un quelconque indice pouvant suggérer qu’un trésor avait été enfoui quelque part par ici. Un peu plus loin dans les profondeurs de la cavité, de l’eau ruisselait le long des parois et ils arrivèrent bientôt à une rivière souterraine qui disparaissait dans une autre galerie. Brianna en profita pour remplir sa gourde et fut bientôt imitée par les autres. L’eau de la rivière était plus pure que tout ce qu’elle avait jamais goûté auparavant, ou bien peut-être avait-elle tellement soif que même une eau croupie lui aurait semblé délicieuse. Malheureusement, l’endroit où la rivière plongeait plus profondément sous terre était aussi un cul-de-sac et la grotte s’arrêtait là.

« La rivière a l’air plus profonde qu’on ne le pense… », fit Jimmy, qui s’était mis à plat ventre sur le sol pour essayer d’en toucher le fond avec les bras. Il plongea le haut du corps sous l’eau, et lorsqu’il en ressortit, la tête dégoulinante, il souriait largement. « Il y a un passage sous la roche. Quand on est sous l’eau, on distingue de la lumière de l’autre côté. Je vais aller voir. »

Sans attendre, il se glissa dans le cours d’eau et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, se plaqua contre le fond pour passer sous l’amas rocheux. Pendant une trentaine de secondes, il n’y eut plus le moindre bruit, tous les marins scrutant la rivière dans l’espoir de voir réapparaître la tête de leur jeune mousse. En vain.

« Jimmy ? », hurla Brianna dans le vide. Mais personne ne lui répondit.

« Monsieur Walsh ! » Stephen avait aboyé plus qu’il n’avait appelé et l’écho brutal de sa voix fit sursauter quelques marins. « Répondez, c’est un ordre ! »

L’Américaine lui jeta un regard interrogateur, percevant dans sa voix qu’il n’était pas dans son état normal. Mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu pousser plus loin sa réflexion, la voix de Jimmy, étouffée et étrangement déformée par la réverbération, leur parvint depuis le haut de la caverne. Brianna leva les yeux et remarqua un point légèrement plus clair sur la paroi. S’aidant des aspérités de la roche, elle se hissa jusqu’à un petit trou discret, d’à peine une trentaine de centimètres de diamètre, creusé dans le fond de la grotte.

« Jimmy, tu m’entends ? »

« Oui ! »

Brianna poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Qu’est-ce que tu vois ? »

« Il y a une galerie de ce côté ! », expliqua le mousse tandis que Brianna plaquait son oreille contre le trou pour mieux l’entendre. « Je pense qu’on est sur le bon chemin, des espèces de meurtrières ont été creusées dans la roche tout du long pour apporter un peu de lumière. »

« Combien de temps pour sortir de l’eau et rejoindre la surface ? »

« J’ai compté jusqu’à vingt-cinq… Ce n’est pas très long mais la galerie creusée par la rivière descend avant de remonter. Il faut se tenir aux parois pour ne pas perdre ses repères et les longer tout en nageant. »

Brianna se retourna vers les marins avec un sourire. « Il y a une galerie de l’autre côté. Vingt-cinq secondes sous l’eau maximum… »

« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen », aboya abruptement Stephen en longeant la paroi à la recherche d’une issue.

« Il n’y a rien, c’est une impasse… », soupira Brianna du haut de son perchoir. « Bellamy ne se serait pas embêté à cacher sa fortune sur cette île infernale si on pouvait y accéder aisément… »

« Hein ? », fit Jimmy de l’autre côté de la roche.

« Le capitaine cherche un autre passage ! », hurla Brianna dans le trou pour qu’il suive ce qu’il se passait de leur côté. A sa grande surprise, un rire gêné s’éleva dans la galerie. En contrebas, elle entendit Bonnet jurer à mi-voix.

« Je ne peux pas plonger avec mon arme, elle serait inutilisable… », fit-il d’un air buté.

« Si ce n’est que ça, on peut la faire passer par le trou. Tout comme la poudre et les cartes… », proposa Brianna tandis que Jimmy hurlait un « Quoi ? » de l’autre côté. Brianna se pencha vers le trou pour lui répéter à tue-tête ce qu’elle venait de dire, puis reporta son attention sur Stephen, qui semblait pâlir à vue d’œil. « Passe-les-moi, je vais les envoyer à Jimmy. Jimmy, tu rattrapes ? »

Un « oui » étouffé leur parvint depuis la galerie voisine et Brianna fit signe à Stephen de grimper jusqu’à elle pour lui donner ce qu’il ne voulait pas mouiller. Murphy lui donna sa besace avec les cartes et sa machette, tout en lui tapotant une nouvelle fois le dos. Brianna fronça les sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose qu’elle ignorait visiblement. Malgré tout, Stephen approcha de la paroi et se hissa jusqu’à Brianna pour lui faire passer leurs affaires. Un par un, sacs, rations, armes et cartes passèrent par le trou dans la roche, réceptionnés par Jimmy de l’autre côté. Il y eut un couinement de douleur quand le lourd pistolet à silex lui atterrit dans les doigts, mais il ne le fit pas tomber.

Pendant ce temps, les marins les plus hardis avaient plongé dans la rivière et disparaissaient progressivement sous la roche. Lorsque Brianna eut fini de faire passer toutes les affaires par le trou, il ne restait plus qu’elle, Murphy, Bonnet et Boyle. Ce dernier échangea un regard entendu avec le charpentier, qui lui fit signe de passer à son tour. Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres, comme s’il appréhendait quelque chose, mais plongea pour rejoindre les autres.

Brianna regagna la terre ferme après avoir fait passer ses propres affaires par le trou, et entra dans la rivière glacée. L’eau ne devait pas faire plus de quatorze ou quinze degrés, soit deux fois moins que l’air extérieur, même si celui de la grotte était un peu plus frais. Elle s’apprêtait à plonger lorsqu’elle vit Stephen se figer et serrer les poings. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais sa mâchoire contractée et son regard fébrile parlaient pour lui. _Il est terrorisé… ?_ , comprit Brianna, décontenancée. _Serait-il claustrophobe ?_ Elle plissa les yeux, se rappelant soudain qu’il avait aussi préféré la périlleuse voie terrestre pour descendre dans le cénote. _Il a peur… de l’eau ?_ Cela semblait absolument ridicule pour quelqu’un qui passait la majeure partie de sa vie en mer, mais c’était la seule explication possible. Doucement, elle tendit la main vers lui. « Viens… C’est notre tour. Tout le monde est déjà de l’autre côté. Sains et saufs. »

Mais Bonnet ne fit pas un geste. Il fixait le point où la rivière disparaissait dans les entrailles de la terre, complètement tétanisé. Brianna regarda en direction de Murphy et elle lut dans les yeux du charpentier que la peur du pirate n’était pas une surprise pour lui. _Un marin qui a la phobie de l’eau… Bon sang, mais c’est une blague…_ Brianna sortit de la rivière et se planta devant lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Vingt-cinq secondes… même pas la moitié d’une minute… », murmura-t-elle en caressant les joues du pirate avec ses pouces. « Tu seras sorti avant même d’avoir réalisé… » Les yeux verts de l’Irlandais quittèrent la rivière souterraine pour se déporter sur Brianna. « Je serai là, juste devant toi… »

« Tu ne comprends pas… », gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

« Je sais que quelques secondes, ça peut sembler interminable quand on a peur, mais pense à ce qu’on va trouver là-bas… »

« C’est l’eau… », l’interrompit-il à mi-voix. Quelque chose avait vrillé dans son regard et Brianna comprit qu’il se laissait peu à peu submerger par sa phobie. « Elle m’appelle… Je lui ai déjà échappé une fois. Si je plonge, elle ne voudra plus me lâcher. »

« Tu sais qui d’autre ne te lâchera pas ? », fit Brianna avec un sourire rassurant. « Moi. » Elle pressa son front contre le sien et se mit à chuchoter : « Vingt-cinq… secondes… »

Lentement, elle recula en direction de l’eau, ses mains quittant le visage de Stephen pour attraper ses doigts et l’entraîner avec elle. Il résista légèrement mais elle ne lâcha pas prise, et descendit progressivement dans la rivière, sans jamais briser le contact visuel entre eux. Il grimaça légèrement quand ses jambes entrèrent à leur tour dans l’eau froide, qui atteignit bientôt sa taille, puis ses épaules. Sous la surface, Brianna entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Stephen et sourit de nouveau. « Monsieur Murphy passera après toi. Quoi qu’il arrive, tu auras toujours quelqu’un pour te faire sortir de là. D’un côté ou de l’autre, peu importe. Mais tu sortiras. »

« Je serai juste derrière toi, _lad_ … », assura le vieil homme avec cette familiarité qu’il ne lui réservait que lorsqu’ils étaient seuls. Le cœur de Brianna fondit en l’entendant à nouveau l’appeler _lad_ , mais elle se garda bien de leur révéler qu’elle les avait déjà surpris dans cette situation.

« Prêt ? Quand je te lâcherai, tu attraperas mon pied et je te guiderai de l’autre côté. Mais ne tire pas trop, quand même. »

Le regard de Stephen hurlait qu’il n’était absolument pas prêt du tout, mais elle l’ignora et gonfla ses poumons d’air pour disparaître sous la surface de l’eau. Lorsque sa tête disparut sous la roche, un frisson de panique parcourut le pirate, mais il se souvint de ce qu’il devait faire et saisit la botte de Brianna avant de plonger à son tour. Une faible lueur indiquait où se trouvait la sortie, mais en-dehors de ça, le boyau était plongé dans l’obscurité la plus totale. Même sans avoir particulièrement peur, la jeune femme aurait plus qu’apprécié être équipée d’une lampe torche sous-marine. Le fait de sentir tout autour d’elle les parois du boyau était extrêmement oppressant et elle commença à ressentir une légère claustrophobie. Mais la main serrée de Bonnet sur sa cheville lui rappelait en permanence qu’elle avait une mission : le faire traverser.

Agrippant de ses mains les aspérités de la roche, elle progressait dans la galerie en s’efforçant de se maintenir le plus possible au fond pour ne pas que son dos, déjà trop abîmé à son goût, racle contre le plafond au-dessus d’elle. Même si elle s’était montrée rassurante avant de partir, passer vingt-cinq secondes en apnée dans cette galerie étroite, obscure et remplie d’eau froide, avait quelque chose d’angoissant. Elle ne s’était posée aucune question, étant donné que Jimmy et les autres étaient passés sans problème, mais maintenant qu’elle y était, elle se sentit admirative du courage du jeune mousse pour y être allé à l’aveugle sans savoir ce qu’il trouverait de l’autre côté.

Enfin après une trentaine de secondes interminables, alors que ses poumons semblaient prêts à exploser, elle émergea et ouvrit aussitôt la bouche à la recherche d’oxygène. Puis récupérant la main de Bonnet toujours serrée autour de sa cheville, elle le guida jusqu’à la surface. Son expression faisait peine à voir, mais il s’extirpa précipitamment de l’eau pour s’asseoir sur le bord de la rivière et se recomposa un visage neutre, sous les regards compatissants de son équipage. Murphy apparut à son tour et Brianna le remercia d’un sourire pour son aide. Boyle tendit une main à son capitaine pour l’aider à se relever et il la saisit, tandis que Jimmy lui remettait son pistolet et sa poudre avec un sourire radieux. Brianna sortit à son tour de l’eau et récupéra sa besace et sa machette. Les marins, quant à eux, s’engouffrèrent dans la galerie, qui était effectivement éclairée grâce à des ouvertures creusées par la main de l’homme, très haut au-dessus de leurs têtes. Brianna s’apprêtait à leur emboîter le pas, lorsque la main de Bonnet la retint pour l’attirer contre lui.

Une vague lueur de terreur animait encore son regard, mais Brianna y lut surtout une immense reconnaissance. Elle était sur le point de lui dire que c’était inutile de la remercier, lorsqu’il approcha son visage du sien et l’embrassa. Ils devaient avoir l’air de deux chiens mouillés, avec leurs cheveux plaqués sur leurs têtes et les vêtements dégoulinant d’eau froide, mais Brianna n’en avait rien à faire. Elle répondit avec ardeur à son baiser et l’espace d’une minute, elle en oublia presque qu’elle se trouvait à une trentaine de mètres sous terre, sur une île perdue au milieu des Caraïbes. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et les lèvres du pirate finirent par quitter les siennes. Retour à la réalité. Les paupières de Brianna se rouvrirent et elle vit qu’il avait retrouvé son air narquois habituel.

« Bon, et si on allait trouver ce trésor ? Tu nous ralentis, mon cœur… »

Brianna pouffa et après un dernier regard dans sa direction, suivit l’équipage dans la galerie.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Nous avons perdu Flaherty mais donné une belle raclée au peuple souterrain. Les avez-vous trouvés suffisamment effrayants ? Je me suis un peu inspirée de grands classiques comme La Colline a des Yeux pour cette partie-là, j’espère que ça vous a fait froid dans le dos ! Et à la fin, notre petit capitaine qui panique d’aller dans l’eau… Sans mentir, c’est une facette de Bonnet qui m’a toujours fascinée et qui rajoute encore de la profondeur à son personnage. Un pirate qui a la phobie de l’eau, on peut se dire « c’est une blague, pourquoi il ne change pas de métier dans ce cas ?? ». Mais quand on y réfléchit, ça correspond bien à sa vision des choses : il est terrifié par l’eau mais il passe sa vie dessus, il fait tout pour ne pas être intégré à la société en versant dans le crime mais en même temps il jalouse les grands de ce monde et veut rentrer dans la bourgeoisie… Il vole et trompe la confiance des gens qu’il rencontre, mais tout en espérant désespérément être aimé par un autre être humain un jour. En permanence, il n’est que contradictions et dilemmes, et c’est ce que j’aime dans ce personnage…**

**En attendant de lire vos commentaires, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse semaine et à lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	15. Hùg Air A’ Bhonaid Mhòir’

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Le précédent chapitre était un petit concentré d’aventure et je suis ravie qu’il vous ait plu ! Je m’étais énormément amusée à l’écrire ! L’ambiance de ce chapitre-ci sera beaucoup plus légère, mais il recèle son lot de surprises… J’espère qu’il vous plaira !**

**oOo**

  1. _Hùg Air A’ Bhonaid Mhòir’_ (Celebrate the Big Bonnet)



La galerie se prolongeait le long de la rivière sur plusieurs centaines de mètres et même si la majorité du trajet fut confortable, quelques affaissements de roche nécessitèrent une nouvelle fois de plonger dans l’eau glacée au maximum jusqu’à la taille, au grand soulagement du capitaine. Progressivement, les parois de la galerie s’écartaient l’une de l’autre, élargissant toujours plus le passage pour bientôt déboucher dans une immense caverne. Il y régnait un vacarme de tous les diables et à en juger par les quelques flaques d’eau tout au bout de la grotte, en direction de l’extérieur, les vagues devaient se briser non loin de là. La sortie était obstruée par un amas de pierres de plusieurs mètres de haut, comme si on avait volontairement provoqué un éboulement plus haut sur la montagne pour sceller la grotte de l’extérieur.

Le long des parois, d’innombrables caisses, coffres et barils de toutes tailles étaient empilés les uns sur les autres dans l’anarchie la plus totale et Brianna se précipita vers une caisse pour l’ouvrir en glissant sa machette dans l’interstice du couvercle et en faisant levier. « Nom de Dieu… », souffla-t-elle en plongeant les mains dans un énorme tas de gemmes. Saphirs, rubis, émeraudes, perles, jaspe, lapis-lazuli, nacre, diamants roulaient entre ses doigts, des plus finement taillés au plus grossiers. Leurs facettes captaient les rares rais de lumière qui filtraient à l’intérieur de la caverne et renvoyaient mille couleurs irisées quasi-hypnotiques.

Derrière elle, Boyle et Jimmy avaient ouvert un baril, le trouvant rempli de pièces d’or et poussaient des cris de joie. Les autres marins les imitèrent et bientôt ce fut comme si toute la grotte résonnait de hurlements de liesse et de vivats. Argenterie, pierres précieuses, or, bijoux, étoffes et œuvres d’art, chaque contenant recelait son lot de merveilles. Bellamy n’avait certainement pas prévu de les laisser là si longtemps, la caverne n’était qu’un stock temporaire, mais sa mort avait précipité son butin dans l’oubli… condamnant une partie des biens les plus fragiles. Les étoffes étaient pour la plupart inutilisables et les peintures rongées par l’humidité, mais l’essentiel (ou du moins ce qui serait essentiel pour Bonnet et MacNamara) était préservé.

Brianna profita que tout le monde danse la gigue pour saisir une poignée de pierres précieuses et les glisser dans sa besace, avant de se retourner pour participer aux effusions de joie. D’une part, parce qu’il était hors de question que MacNamara récupère l’intégralité du trésor sans même avoir levé un petit doigt, et d’autre part parce qu’elle aurait certainement besoin de quelque chose à troquer pour regagner Wilmington.

« Calmons-nous, messieurs ! », clama soudain Bonnet d’une voix forte. Bien qu’il partage la joie de son équipage, ils n’étaient pas encore sortis d’affaire et il refusait comme toujours de perdre le contrôle de la situation avant que tout ne soit réglé comme il le désirait. « Il nous reste encore à trouver comment sortir le butin de là. Car il semble évident que nous ne pourrons pas faire passer ces caisses par les galeries et encore moins sous l’eau… »

« Bellamy a forcément dû laisser de quoi sortir d’ici avant de sceller la grotte… », fit Brianna en regardant tout autour d’elle. « Une seule entrée, une seule sortie. » Les marins l’imitèrent, se mettant à fureter parmi les dernières caisses qu’ils n’avaient pas ouvertes et après quelques minutes, l’un d’eux appela son capitaine.

« Il y a des barils de poudre ici… et des outils… »

« Dans quel état est la poudre ? », demanda Bonnet en approchant.

« Un des barils était endommagé et a pris l’humidité, mais les autres semblent intacts… »

Le pirate réfléchit un instant. « Positionnez deux barils à différents niveaux des éboulements et gardez-en un pour créer une ligne. »

Des « oui, capitaine » fusèrent un peu partout dans la grotte et les marins s’activèrent afin de préparer leur sortie. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, le dispositif était prêt et Bonnet ordonna à tous de se terrer dans un des coins extérieurs de la grotte, en retrait et protégé de la trajectoire du souffle que provoquerait l’explosion. La charge n’était pas importante, pas assez pour tout réduire en poussière, mais elle permettrait de déblayer une partie de l’éboulis et de finir le travail à l’aide des pioches trouvées parmi les outils laissés là. Les pirates déplacèrent ensuite les caisses des objets les plus précieux pour les mettre à l’abri, ne laissant derrière eux que ce qui ne pouvait pas être utilisé ou revendu.

Une fois la ligne de poudre créée sur le sol, Bonnet chargea son pistolet à silex, disposa quelques cailloux autour d’un petit tas de poudre, et tira dans le tas. La bille de plomb au contact de la roche créa une gerbe d’étincelles qui enflamma aussitôt la poudre et il courut pour rejoindre le reste du groupe, recroquevillé sur le sol. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de Brianna et attira sa tête contre son torse pour faire barrière. Brianna leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement, avant de se mettre en position fœtale, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Les secondes qui précédèrent la déflagration semblèrent interminables et beaucoup durent résister à l’envie de se redresser pour voir si la flamme atteignait bientôt son but. Il y eut soudain un chuintement étrange, puis un silence.

Jimmy esquissa une grimace. « Mince, je crois que ça n’a pas- »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le vacarme de l’explosion et tous s’aplatirent instinctivement au sol, les mains crispées sur leurs têtes. Un nuage de fumée blanche, âcre, emplit aussitôt la caverne tandis qu’une partie des pierres qui scellaient la sortie étaient projetées aussi bien à l’intérieur qu’à l’extérieur. Brianna toussa, convaincue qu’elle allait laisser un poumon dans l’aventure, tant la fumée était épaisse et étouffante. Petit à petit, les marins se redressèrent, jetant des regards curieux en direction de l’éboulis et rentrant la tête dans leurs épaules à chaque fois qu’une nouvelle pierre roulait sur le sol. Une fois la fumée un peu dissipée, Brianna distingua le bleu de l’océan à travers les nouveaux trous qu’ils avaient forés dans le tas de pierres. Celui-ci n’avait pas totalement disparu, mais il était beaucoup moins haut et bien plus meuble et fragile qu’au départ.

« Tout le monde prend une pioche ou une pelle, il faut au moins un chemin praticable pour sortir les caisses de là », aboya Bonnet tandis que les marins couraient vers les outils pour se servir. Brianna s’apprêtait à les imiter mais le pirate l’arrêta d’une main. « Pas toi. A partir de maintenant, tu es officiellement en vacances. »

Brianna sourit. « En vacances ? » Il acquiesça et elle éclata d’un rire joyeux. « Ça me plaît assez… Mais on ne peut pas se proclamer officiellement en vacances sans une fête en bonne et due forme. »

« Une fête ? »

« Oui, tu sais, un événement où on danse sur de la musique et où on boit beaucoup trop d’alcool entre amis… », railla Brianna.

Il dodelina de la tête en souriant. « Cela me semble envisageable. Et il se trouve que je connais l’endroit parfait pour ça. »

Brianna haussa les sourcils, l’invitant à lui révéler son secret.

« L’île de la Tortue », répondit-il comme si c’était une évidence. La jeune femme sourit et hocha la tête. De ce qu’elle avait compris des divers récits qu’elle avait entendus à propos de l’endroit, l’île était aux pirates ce que la Floride était aux _spring breakers_. A la seule différence que le _spring break_ était perpétuel sur Tortuga de Mar.

« Je croyais qu’il ne fallait pas faire attendre MacNamara… »

Bonnet s’assombrit légèrement, mais haussa les épaules. « Nous aurons déjà plus de vingt-quatre jours de retard, alors un de plus ou de moins… En outre, l’île est sur notre chemin, en remontant vers le Nord. Nous ne ferons même pas de détour. »

Devant eux, l’un des marins fit s’effondrer une partie du tas de pierres, libérant un espace suffisamment grand pour permettre à des adultes de sortir. Bonnet s’avança et ordonna à deux de ses hommes de longer la côte vers le sud jusqu’à retrouver le _Gloriana_ et de demander à O’Brien d’approcher le navire des côtes. Ils mouilleraient l’ancre à l’écart des rochers et enverraient ensuite des canots jusqu’ici pour charger le butin. La roche formait une petite esplanade plate devant l’entrée de la grotte, et une petite barrière de corail et de pierre volcanique sous-marine apaisait le plus gros des vagues à bonne distance. Avec un temps calme comme celui-ci, les canots n’auraient aucun mal à se faufiler.

Boyle et un autre homme partirent donc à pied tandis que les autres finissaient de déblayer le chemin. Quelques heures plus tard, les caisses essentielles étaient toutes sur l’esplanade naturelle et le premier canot accostait pour les charger, avec à son bord le sinistre Mulligan, qui venait s’assurer au nom de son receleur de patron que le chargement était fait dans les règles de l’art. Débarquant du canot, il posa un regard appréciateur sur les différentes caisses, soulevant par ci par là un couvercle pour évaluer le contenu, puis chercha Bonnet des yeux. Il le trouva aisément, très occupé à faire virevolter sa prisonnière au fond de la grotte, comme s’ils répétaient une espèce de pas de danse grotesque. La fille riait aux éclats et Bonnet lui-même souriait de toutes ses dents. Mulligan grogna, déjà conscient que son patron n’aimerait pas savoir Stephen Bonnet dans cette situation. Le pirate était bon dans son travail principalement parce qu’il n’avait aucune attache et rien d’autre à protéger que lui-même. Pour leur commerce, la fille représentait aussi bien un atout qu’un boulet qui pouvait tous les tirer vers le fond. Il dut admettre que son patron avait encore eu le nez fin et que les ordres qu’il lui avait donnés avant de partir n’étaient pas le fruit du hasard.

_Si ses connaissances sont exactes et que cette fille connaît l’emplacement d’autant de trésors qu’elle le prétend, alors elle seule m’intéresse. Une fois le butin de Bellamy récupéré, rappelez à Monsieur Bonnet son engagement. Mais s’il s’est déjà entiché d’elle avant votre retour, débarrassez-vous-en. Provoquez une mutinerie, tuez-le, abandonnez-le sur une île, je m’en contrefiche. Tant que vous me ramenez sa catin savante à Philadelphie._

Mulligan observa encore un instant la catin en question et son pirate folâtrant dans la grotte, et comprit que MacNamara avait vu juste. Bonnet s’était épris de cette fille à une vitesse qui était d’ordinaire impensable pour un homme de son espèce. Ils seraient donc forcés d’avoir une discussion qui ne serait pas des plus agréables. Elle pourrait même mal se finir. Le sbire du receleur attendit que toutes les caisses aient été rapatriées sur le _Gloriana_ et que Brianna et les derniers marins restés pour l’ultime chargement soient à bord du canot qui les ramènerait tous au navire, pour saisir le bras de Bonnet et l’entraîner à l’écart.

« Dois-je vous rappeler vos engagements envers Monsieur MacNamara, capitaine ? »

Bonnet plissa les yeux et se dégagea vivement de l’emprise du sous-fifre. « Monsieur MacNamara aura sa part du butin comme nous l’avions prévu, mais pour _l’autre_ partie de notre marché je comptais renégocier… »

Son ton était devenu menaçant et Mulligan dut le sentir aussi car il porta une main à la crosse de son pistolet. Depuis le canot, Brianna vit que quelque chose n’allait pas et se leva dans l’embarcation, aux aguets.

« Mon patron n’est pas le genre d’homme avec lequel on renégocie un marché qui a déjà été conclu… », gronda Mulligan, la main toujours posée sur la crosse de son arme. Prêt à reculer le mécanisme pour l’armer. Bonnet en déduisit qu’elle devait déjà être chargée, contrairement à la sienne. Avantage Mulligan.

« La situation a changé. »

Mulligan jeta un bref regard en direction de Brianna. « Peut-être pour vous, oui. Mais si je parle de votre arrangement à votre petite traînée, elle recommencera à vous détester aussi intensément qu’au premier jour… Et quelque chose me dit que de son côté, la situation sera simplement revenue à ce qu’elle était au départ. L’ordre naturel des choses sera rétabli. La jeune et érudite beauté méprisera de nouveau le vil pirate et la vie normale reprendra son cours. »

A ces mots, quelque chose dans le regard de Bonnet s’était ajouté à sa colère. La peur. La peur de lire de la déception dans le regard bleu de la jeune femme, la peur qu’elle ne lui pardonne pas cette énième trahison. Et s’il y avait une chose que Mulligan aurait dû savoir, c’était qu’il n’y avait rien de plus dangereux qu’un animal qui a peur.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? », demanda Brianna, qui s’était approchée d’eux sans qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte.

« Non pas que cela te concerne, femme ! », persifla Mulligan, tandis que le regard de Bonnet vrillait un peu plus en l’entendant lui parler de la sorte. Il portait la main à son couteau, lorsque Brianna fit un signe étrange de la main à l’attention du malotru. Repliant tous les doigts de sa main droite à l’exception du majeur, elle cracha un « Connard ! » au visage de Mulligan, qui sembla aussi surpris qu’irrité par l’insulte. Pour toute réponse, il la gifla et déséquilibrée sur le sol glissant, Brianna s’étala de tout son long. Sa besace se renversa et une partie des pierres précieuses qu’elle avait dérobées se déversa à terre. Bonnet entre temps avait sorti son couteau pour frapper Mulligan, mais la vision des gemmes volées l’arrêta dans son geste. Brianna regarda les pierres, puis Bonnet, puis Mulligan, tandis que les yeux de Bonnet passaient des gemmes, à Brianna, puis à son adversaire.

« Espèce de sale petite pute de voleuse… », hurla Mulligan en dégainant cette fois son pistolet. Mais il n’alla pas plus loin. Bonnet avait saisi l’opportunité pour planter son couteau jusqu’à la garde dans le thorax de l’homme, avant de l’y faire tourner à quatre-vingt-dix degrés pour un meilleur résultat. Un filet de sang s’échappa d’entre les lèvres de Mulligan, tandis que le pirate ressortait son arme pour le frapper une demi-douzaine de fois supplémentaires. Il était déjà mort lorsque ses genoux touchèrent le sol et qu’il s’affaissa mollement face contre terre. Brianna avait observé la scène, toujours par terre, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Tout avait été tellement rapide, tellement violent, qu’elle avait encore du mal à réaliser la scène dont elle venait d’être témoin.

Comme s’il venait simplement de peler une pêche et non d’assassiner un homme, aussi mauvais soit-il, Stephen se pencha sur le cadavre et essuya tranquillement la lame maculée de sang contre les vêtements du mort. Lorsqu’elle fut suffisamment propre à son goût, il la rangea à son endroit habituel contre son flanc et se tourna vers Brianna. Celle-ci sursauta, s’attendant à ce qu’il se mette en colère pour les pierres qu’elle avait subtilisées, mais il semblait parfaitement calme. A tel point que cela en était presque effrayant. _Non, pas ‘presque’._ Elle déglutit lorsqu’il tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever et la prit, hésitante.

« Tu… tu n’es pas fâché ? Pour ça ? », demanda-t-elle en désignant les pierres du doigt.

Il sourit et haussa les épaules en secouant la tête. « Pourquoi le serais-je ?... J’aurais fait exactement la même chose à ta place. Tu ferais un bon pirate, tu sais ? », ajouta-t-il en secouant son index sous son nez.

Brianna se détendit légèrement mais son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par le cadavre de Mulligan et elle frémit. « Les deux hommes de MacNamara sont morts… Comment va-t-on justifier cela ? »

« Deux des nôtres aussi sont morts… Il n’y aura rien à justifier du tout », répondit Bonnet sombrement. Il se baissa et saisit quelques gemmes entre ses doigts, les observant un moment avant de les déposer dans la paume de la main de Brianna. « Garde-les, tu les as bien méritées, après tout. »

La jeune femme sourit et s’employa à ramasser le reste.

« Au fait… Qu’est-ce que c’était, ce geste ? », demanda-t-il en essayant d’imiter le doigt d’honneur que Brianna avait adressé à Mulligan quelques minutes plus tôt. Brianna écarquilla les yeux et lâcha un rire gêné.

« Oh… c’est un truc de mon quartier, à Boston. Tous les jeunes le font… » Mais l’explication ne semblait pas suffire à Bonnet, qui attendait toujours la signification du mouvement. Brianna pinça les lèvres. « Ça symbolise… un doigt dans le fondement. »

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Stephen la considéra avec amusement, puis il secoua la tête. « Trois parents et absolument aucune éducation… »

« C’est bien l’homme qui vient d’en poignarder un autre qui dit ça ? », maugréa-t-elle en achevant de ramasser ses pierres précieuses.

« Moi au moins, j’ai une excuse : je me suis éduqué tout seul. »

Brianna roula des yeux et après un dernier regard mauvais en direction du corps de Mulligan, qu’ils ne prendraient certainement pas la peine de jeter en mer, elle remonta sur le canot.

~o~

A la grande surprise de Brianna, Bonnet était sérieux lorsqu’il avait proposé de faire escale à l’île de la Tortue sur le chemin du retour. Ainsi, après avoir déposé les deux captives des troglodytes sur Saint-Eustache, le _Gloriana_ avait mis le cap sur l’île d’Hispaniola, où. La découverte du trésor avait galvanisé l’équipage et la joie se lisait sur les visages du matin au soir, et plus particulièrement à la nuit tombée où les marins avaient décidé de prendre un peu d’avance sur leur future beuverie. Bonnet ne se sentait pas le cœur de les rappeler à l’ordre et les quatre jours que durèrent le voyage jusqu’à Tortuga de Mar furent un véritable festival de chants marins, braillés par des voix avinées.

Brianna aussi souriait en permanence tant leur bonne humeur était contagieuse. Elle redoutait le retour à Philadelphie et la confrontation avec MacNamara, mais à chaque jour suffisait sa peine. De toute façon, ils n’avaient pas le choix. Elle tourna la tête en direction du pont supérieur, où Stephen commandait la barre, mais vit qu’il avait cédé sa place à O’Brien et la regardait d’un air pensif, presque triste. Une expression qu’elle lui voyait extrêmement souvent depuis qu’ils avaient quitté Saba. Elle était persuadée que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la dernière conversation qu’il avait eue avec Mulligan et elle avait tenté de lui demander de quoi ils parlaient avant son arrivée, mais en vain. Le sujet était soigneusement évité dès qu’elle l’abordait et elle avait fini par lâcher l’affaire. Même sa façon de la toucher avait changé. Lorsqu’ils faisaient l’amour dans l’intimité de leur cabine, il la serrait contre lui à lui en faire mal, comme s’il avait peur de la voir s’échapper. Peut-être que le trésor était pour lui une échéance qui marquait le début d’autre chose ? Ou bien envisageait-il de lui rendre sa liberté ? Brianna n’y croyait pas une seconde. Quel homme relâcherait une femme qu’il avait achetée, qui connaissait l’emplacement de plusieurs trésors et qui s’était en prime éprise de lui ? La réponse était simple : aucun. Brianna en avait pris son parti. Elle n’abandonnait pas l’idée de fuir pour autant, mais la perspective de quitter Stephen ne la réjouissait plus comme au début. Plus du tout, même. Ce serait un déchirement, mais aussi un mal nécessaire. La vie de Claire et Jamie en dépendait.

A leur arrivée, l’équipage se dispersa par petits groupes, selon les affinités, et Brianna suivit Bonnet et la petite équipe des « jeunes » comme elle l’appelait dans sa tête. Les « vieux » volontaires étaient restés sur le bateau pour se reposer et surveiller le butin, bien que le code tacite qui régissait Tortuga interdisait de se voler entre pirates dans le périmètre de l’île. Celle-ci était exactement comme Brianna l’avait imaginée. Une sorte de gigantesque tripot à ciel ouvert, où tous les pirates, flibustiers et corsaires de l’Atlantique Nord et Sud se retrouvaient pour s’adonner à tous les plaisirs et passe-temps terrestres, ainsi que pour se réunir dans les périodes de crise. Toutes les nationalités et toutes les cultures se croisaient et s’entremêlaient comme aucun autre endroit sur Terre. Britanniques, Espagnols, Portugais, Français, Italiens, Africains, tous les dialectes s’entendaient dans les rues bondées, l’air fleurait bon les épices et les spécialités culinaires des quatre coins du monde, et chaque établissement proposait son ambiance et sa musique traditionnelles. Un nombre ahurissant d’Africains évoluait librement sur l’île, sans peur d’être capturés, vendus ou battus, puisqu’ici tout homme était libre. Beaucoup étaient eux-mêmes des pirates, mais au vu du nombre de femmes présentes, Brianna en déduisit que des familles entières devaient demeurer à l’abri des esclavagistes. Malheureusement, lorsque l’île cesserait d’être la plaque tournante de la flibuste, elle repasserait sous contrôle français… mettant un terme définitif à ce havre de paix.

Le ventre de Brianna gargouilla bruyamment tant le spectacle des dizaines et des dizaines de tavernes et de petits stands de nourriture de rue lui donnait faim. Elle aurait voulu s’arrêter dans chacun d’eux pour tout goûter, mais elle n’avait pas d’argent à dépenser. Comme s’il avait lu dans son esprit, Bonnet lui tendit une bourse pleine et elle la lui arracha littéralement des doigts pour courir jusqu’au stand d’une Africaine, installée dans un coin de rue. Bonnet la vit s’entretenir un moment avec la jeune femme, puis lui tendre plusieurs aliments disposés sur une grande galette blanche. Brianna paya et revint vers lui en engloutissant un morceau d’avocat avec les doigts, puis un petit boudin noir tout en poussant un grognement de plaisir.

« C’est une idée terrible, ces galettes de manioc. Ça te fait une assiette et à la fin, tu peux la manger ! », expliqua-t-elle en avalant un légume grillé sous le regard amusé de Bonnet et des autres marins qui les accompagnaient. « Mais je ne vais pas la manger de suite, parce que je vais sûrement la remplir ailleurs plus tard… »

« Tu réalises que les gens vont croire que je ne nourris pas mon équipage, s’ils te voient t’empiffrer comme ça ? », maugréa-t-il en piquant un petit boudin sur sa galette. Brianna se mit hors de sa portée et fronça les sourcils.

« J’adore Flanagan… et je respecte tout le mal qu’il se donne pour nous tous… » Elle avala son légume et enchaîna avec une énorme crevette nappée d’une sauce rouge vif. « Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire… Oh mon Dieu, du turrón. »

L’instant d’après elle avait disparu et déposait une pièce dans la main d’un Espagnol, revenant avec une grande plaque ronde et blanche qui ressemblait beaucoup de loin à sa galette de manioc. Avec une rapidité inimaginable, elle avala les derniers légumes grillés sur sa galette, ainsi que la dernière crevette, et tendit son dernier achat à Bonnet. « Fais des petits morceaux pour que tout le monde goûte. C’est une sorte de nougat. »

Bonnet s’exécuta avec un soupir et une fois que chacun eut pris un morceau, Brianna engloutit le sien avec un nouveau soupir d’extase. « Je retourne chez l’Espagnol, j’ai vu trop tard qu’il avait du jambon… »

« Mais vous venez de manger du sucré… », s’exclama Boyle, qui n’en revenait pas non plus.

Brianna lui jeta un regard interrogateur, comme si elle ne comprenait pas le rapport entre manger du sucré et ne pas pouvoir manger du jambon après. « Et ? » Elle haussa les épaules et repartit au stand, pour se faire découper un petit tas de tranchettes à partager avec qui voudrait.

Le soleil se couchait déjà lorsque Brianna en eut finalement assez de galoper d’un stand à l’autre pour régaler leur petit groupe de tout ce qui lui faisait envie. Ils avaient donc fini par s’asseoir dans une taverne tenue par des Anglais, au grand dam de Brianna dont l’ouïe avait été attirée par le rythme endiablé de tam-tams quelque part dans le quartier. Mais Bonnet avait fait commander à boire et insistait pour rendre un nouvel hommage à Flaherty, dont ils avaient jeté le corps en mer sur le chemin. Pendant quelques heures, ils enchaînèrent donc les pintes de bière, les verres de whisky et de rhum, tout en parlant de choses et d’autres, mais plus Brianna buvait, plus elle ressentait une irrépressible envie de s’éclipser pour suivre la piste des percussions. Et à voir le regard brillant d’Ayodeji en face d’elle à leur table, elle n’était pas la seule. Prétextant un besoin pressant, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la taverne et discrètement, fit signe à Ayodeji de la suivre. Moins d’une minute plus tard, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il la rejoignait à l’extérieur et c’est passablement ivres qu’ils coururent en ricanant dans la direction de la musique.

Le groupe qui martelait leurs instruments se trouvait non loin de là, en bordure de la plage, entouré de torches qui brûlaient dans la nuit. Une rangée d’hommes Noirs en tenues traditionnelles assis dans le sable frappaient et agitaient leurs instruments en rythme, tandis que trois femmes dansaient devant eux en agitant des sortes de petits éventails faits de plumes. Les bracelets à leurs chevilles et aux poignets produisaient de petits cliquetis à chaque mouvement et de larges sourires illuminaient leurs visages.

Le contraste avec le désespoir qu’elle avait lus sur les traits des autres Africains qu’elle avait rencontrés en Amérique était saisissant. Ayodeji devait penser la même chose, car un sourire gagna également ses lèvres et Brianna comprit que leur nouvelle recrue ne remonterait certainement pas sur le _Gloriana_ le lendemain. Et elle s’assurerait que Bonnet n’y trouve rien à redire.

« Dans mon village, les femmes dansaient ainsi pour assurer de bonnes récoltes ! », s’écria l’ancien esclave pour couvrir le bruit des percussions.

« Et ça fonctionne ? »

« Bien sûr, Mademoiselle. La Nature elle-même n’oserait pas contredire nos femmes. »

Brianna éclata de rire et reporta son attention sur les gestes frénétiques des danseuses. Le boum boum des tam-tams faisait écho dans sa cage thoracique avec une force inouïe, et elle se sentit bientôt tenter d’onduler en rythme.

« Deux petits coups du pied droit en avant, puis vous rapprochez le pied gauche, puis de nouveau deux petits coups et vous rapprochez… Et vous agitez les épaules. »

La langue coincée entre ses lèvres et relevant sa jupe pour mieux voir ses mollets, Brianna répéta le geste indiqué par l’Africain, avec une raideur et une lenteur risibles, mais après quelques essais put accélérer le rythme un petit peu. Ayodeji éclata de rire. « C’est pas mal… »

« Pour une Blanche raide comme un piquet ! », acheva Brianna, hilare et bien qu’il n’ose rien dire, le sourire d’Ayodeji indiqua que c’était effectivement ainsi qu’il avait terminé la phrase dans sa tête. Brianna essaya un moment de suivre les pas des danseuses, jusqu’à ce que les femmes s’accroupissent, jambes écartées, pour effectuer une autre série de mouvements endiablés. « Alors non, là, je me déclare officiellement vaincue… », s’esclaffa-t-elle en admirant la performance physique.

« Je n’ai pas rencontré beaucoup de Blancs qui apprécient notre musique… », reprit soudain Ayodeji, son regard vissé sur les danseuses. Il le reporta ensuite sur Brianna et ajouta : « Ni de Blancs qui pensent que les choses vont s’arranger pour nous, les esclaves. »

Brianna ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, se contenta d’un sourire gêné, et continua d’agiter les pieds en rythme. « J’ai dit ça pour vous rassurer, au marché… »

« Ce n’est pas l’impression que j’ai eue, Mademoiselle. Vos yeux le disaient comme si vous le saviez déjà. »

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et la musique s’arrêta brièvement, le temps que les danseuses se relaient et reprennent sur un rythme différent.

« Des marins m’ont aussi expliqué que c’est vous qui avez mis le capitaine sur la piste du trésor… », reprit Ayodeji, un peu plus bas et il sentit à l’expression embarrassée de son interlocutrice qu’il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai rien. Notre peuple respecte ceux qui ont des dons particuliers, comme celui de voir des choses que les autres ne voient pas. Nos sorciers sont les piliers de notre société. Contrairement aux vôtres qui sont traqués et jetés aux flammes. »

Brianna sembla soulagée et sourit. Même s’il lui prêtait des dons de voyance qu’elle n’avait pas, il avait compris qu’elle n’était pas comme tout le monde et il respectait cela. « Merci, Monsieur Ayodeji. »

« Est-ce que le capitaine, votre Maître, est au courant ? »

Brianna grimaça en réalisant qu’il avait pris au pied de la lettre la boutade de Bonnet lorsque celui-ci avait déclaré qu’elle était la seule à devoir l’appeler Maître. « Pas vraiment », grinça-t-elle.

Ayodeji hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur les musiciens et leurs danseuses. Cette fois, la danse avait des airs de twist, en beaucoup plus dynamique et en levant les jambes sur les côtés, mais Brianna avait au moins l’impression de connaître la base du mouvement. Une petite fille qui l’observait de loin, et qui n’en pouvait manifestement plus de la voir massacrer la danse de son peuple, vint tirer sur sa jupe avec un air exaspéré pour lui montrer exactement comment faire. Ayodeji éclatait de rire lorsqu’il perçut le regard de ce qui devait être la grande sœur de l’enfant posé sur lui. Une fille magnifique, qui ne devait pas être beaucoup moins âgée que lui et qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

« C’est ta _mistress_ ? », demanda-t-elle sans autre forme de salut, avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Comme si elle proclamait haut et fort qu’elle couperait court à leur discussion s’il s’avérait esclave.

« Non », répondit Ayodeji en regardant Brianna danser avec la petite, sa jupe relevée jusqu’au-dessus des genoux. « C’est grâce à elle que je suis un homme libre. »

Les prunelles sombres de l’Africaine s’embrasèrent et elle sourit. Derrière eux, les danseuses accompagnaient leurs pas de chants aigus et le rythme de la musique s’accéléra de plus belle. Brianna et la gamine dansaient à présent à s’en faire tourner la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, sous les regards curieux des pirates Blancs qui passaient le long de la plage. Et notamment d’un groupe de pirates, qui sortait d’une taverne voisine. Brianna et Ayodeji n’étant pas réapparus à la taverne, les autres avaient fini par partir à leur recherche. Alors qu’elle faisait un tour sur elle-même pour suivre sa professeure de danse haute comme trois pommes, Brianna accrocha le regard de Bonnet et lui sourit avant de tourner de nouveau, ses cheveux fous fouettant l’air dans son sillage. Mais malgré l’obscurité, lorsqu’elle put de nouveau le dévisager, elle vit qu’il arborait de nouveau son air pensif et triste de ces derniers jours. Remerciant chaleureusement la petite fille pour son enseignement, Brianna la quitta et trotta jusqu’à Stephen, ses jambes menaçant de céder sous son poids à cause de l’alcool et de la danse.

« Ce n’est pas que je m’ennuyais, mais il n’y avait absolument aucune ambiance dans cette taverne… », clama-t-elle en guise d’excuse, avant de se tenir au gilet du pirate, pour que le sol autour d’elle arrête de tanguer. « Ces fichus Anglais ne sauraient pas danser même si leur vie en dépendait. »

« Les Anglais, c’est sûr, mais nous autres Irlandais, on a la danse dans le sang ! », beugla Boyle en brandissant son index vers le ciel, manifestement ivre.

« _Eux_ ont ça dans le sang ! », rétorqua Brianna en se détachant de Bonnet pour désigner du doigt le groupe Africain. « Vous vous contentez de sautiller sur place avec les bras le long du corps ! »

« Mais c’est qu’elle nous insulte, la bougresse ! », s’emporta gentiment Boyle en faisant les gros yeux. « Capitaine, faites quelque chose ! Cette insolence est intolérable ! »

« Ça fait un moment que j’ai abdiqué face à son insolence… », marmonna Bonnet avec un sourire. « Mais je suis d’avis qu’on lui donne une bonne leçon. On devrait bien trouver des musiciens Irlandais par ici… »

« Attends, j’ai d’abord quelque chose à faire ! » Sans attendre sa réponse, Brianna repartit en direction d’Ayodeji, qui discutait toujours avec la jolie fille qui l’avait abordé. Bonnet les virent échanger quelques mots, puis soudain l’Américaine enlaça amicalement le Noir quelques secondes. Lorsqu’elle recula et s’éloigna, Ayodeji jeta un regard en direction de Bonnet et lui adressa un signe de tête solennel. Stephen y répondit comprenant à demi-mots qu’il ne reverrait pas sa nouvelle recrue de sitôt. _Grand bien lui fasse_ , pensa-t-il en jetant un regard appréciateur à la fille qui parlait avec lui. Une vie de liberté s’offrait au jeune Africain, avec la possibilité de fonder une famille peut-être et de posséder des terres. Alors que Brianna revenait vers lui, tout sourire, il se surprit à ressentir une pointe de jalousie.

« Alors ? On les trouve, vos musiciens ? », clama-t-elle tandis que Boyle partait devant, bien décidé à dégotter les Irlandais les plus déjantés de Tortuga.

~o~

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et malgré l’aurore sûrement toute proche, de nombreux habitants et marins sillonnaient toujours les rues en quête d’une nouvelle attraction qui les tiendrait éveillés jusqu’au matin.

« Un peu d’aide serait la bienvenue ! », grinça O’Brien en sentant le poids du corps de Boyle glisser doucement hors de son épaule. Jimmy et Doherty se précipitèrent vers lui pour glisser l’autre bras du matelot ivre mort sur leurs épaules et laisser le capitaine en second se reposer. Derrière eux, Bonnet n’avait même pas entendu son appel à l’aide et tenant Brianna par la main, s’employait à la faire tourner sur elle-même sans discontinuer au son d’une musique inexistante.

Ils dansaient toujours lorsque les autres gravirent la passerelle qui menait au pont du _Gloriana_ et laissaient lourdement choir le tas de viande saoule qu’était Boyle avec un soupir de soulagement. La danse et l’alcool avaient donné le tournis à Brianna et lorsque celle-ci grimpa à bord du galion, elle trébucha sur une jambe de Boyle et serait tombée si Bonnet ne l’avait pas rattrapée. Sans même adresser un regard ou une parole aux autres, ils descendirent à leur cabine, seuls au monde et les marins s’en seraient presque sentis insultés si leur capitaine n’avait pas eu l’air aussi heureux.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On le laisse là ? », demanda Doherty au second, en tapotant Boyle du pied.

« On est aux Caraïbes, il ne risque pas de prendre froid… » O’Brien se pencha en avant pour tapoter le ventre de Boyle, qui grogna faiblement. « Bonne nuit, mon vieux. »

Dans la coursive, Brianna et Bonnet tentaient de gagner la cabine sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller les marins les plus raisonnables, avant de s’enfermer à l’intérieur en gloussant comme des adolescents. La jeune femme sauta au cou du pirate et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l’embrasser longuement. Lorsqu’elle quitta enfin ses lèvres, son regard pétillait et elle lui adressa un sourire doux.

« Merci… »

« Pour ? », s’interrogea Stephen en la juchant sur la table pour se soulager d’un peu de poids.

« Cette soirée inoubliable… » Elle rit et hocha la tête. « Ça m’a fait du bien. Et… il y a encore quelques semaines, je n’aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour mais… » Elle leva brutalement un index et grimaça. « Même si tu m’as achetée, et menacée, et terrorisée… au début. Maintenant, tout a changé. » Brianna l’embrassa de nouveau brièvement, avant d’ajouter : « Je suis heureuse que nos chemins se soient croisés. »

Le pirate esquissa un rictus, comme si la remarque le peinait et le touchait tout à la fois. « Tu es heureuse même si je t’empêche de retrouver tes parents ? », grinça-t-il en se redressant pour s’écarter légèrement d’elle. L’alcool lui faisait dire des bêtises et même si elle se sentait heureuse à cet instant précis, cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu’elle le serait toujours demain. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, comme pour éviter d’énoncer une vérité qu’il ne voudrait pas entendre. Mais sa légère ébriété lui donnait des idées folles et avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps d’analyser sa pensée, elle l’avait prononcée à haute voix.

« Nous pourrions les trouver ensemble ? », proposa-t-elle, avant d’ajouter avec un petit rire, devant son expression incrédule : « Du moins, si nous sommes encore en vie après Philadelphie… »

Le regard du pirate était encore une fois indescriptible et Brianna n’aurait su dire s’il était heureux, triste, en colère ou s’il se riait intérieurement de sa suggestion. Si bien qu’elle préféra briser à nouveau le silence, quitte à dire des choses qu’elle pourrait regretter.

« Tu dois me prendre pour une folle… Pendant des semaines, je n’ai pensé qu’à m’enfuir… et maintenant me voilà presque à te supplier de ne pas me quitter. » Elle lâcha un rire sarcastique, espérant détendre l’atmosphère, mais Bonnet ne bougeait toujours pas et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle en avait trop dit. Elle était en train de se ridiculiser et à tout moment, il allait éclater de rire et lui rappeler qu’il n’avait jamais eu d’autre intention que de s’amuser avec elle.

Mais cela n’arriva pas. Lentement, il se pencha vers ses lèvres et l’embrassa avec une douceur encore inédite, tellement inédite que Brianna eut un mouvement de recul et le dévisagea avec stupeur. « Ça veut dire ‘oui’ ? », demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant.

Il sourit légèrement et haussa les épaules. « J’ai jusqu’à Philadelphie pour faire mon choix… »

Brianna sourit à son tour, en entendant la même phrase qu’il avait prononcée avant de décider s’ils devaient aller à Cape Cod ou non. _Et on y est allés…_ Avec un gloussement, elle l’attira contre elle, consciente qu’il avait déjà décidé. Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, en revanche, c’était que cette décision était loin d’être celle qu’elle attendait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, on est enfin débarrassés de Mulligan (désolée, mec, tu nous manqueras pas), mais cela n’empêche pas que Bonnet doit malgré tout honorer son marché avec MacNamara s’il ne veut pas avoir toute la pègre Irlandaise à ses trousses. Encore quelques semaines plus tôt, il n’imaginait pas une seconde s’attacher à Brianna et était prêt à l’abandonner à MacNamara à leur retour, mais aujourd’hui tout a changé et il sait que cela ne va lui causer que des problèmes… Et Brianna qui envisage maintenant de ramener Stephen à Fraser’s Ridge… Qu’avez-vous pensé de tout ça ? Quelles sont vos théories pour la suite ?**

**J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et en attendant de vous lire, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine ! A lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	16. Amhrán Na Farraige

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Accrochez vos ceintures, ce chapitre va secouer ! Après une nuit de fête à Tortuga, nous remettons les voiles…**

**J’espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j’ai adoré l’écrire ! N’hésitez pas à laisser une petite review après votre lecture, c’est mon seul salaire pour des heures et des heures de travail chaque semaine !**

**oOo**

  1. _Amhrán Na Farraige_ (Song of the sea)



Stephen était déjà à la barre lorsqu’elle s’était réveillée, le cerveau encore embrumé par ses abus de la nuit précédente, et elle se demanda comment il parvenait à tenir le coup depuis tant d’années au rythme auquel il vivait. Entre la mer et ses dangers, le mauvais whisky, l’alimentation carencée, les Anglais à ses trousses et le manque de sommeil constant, n’importe quel homme serait mort d’épuisement avant d’avoir atteint la trentaine. Et pourtant, lorsqu’elle le rejoignit sur le pont supérieur, il était aussi frais que n’importe quel autre matin. _Contrairement à moi…_ , grogna-t-elle intérieurement tout en se tenant fermement à la rampe de l’escalier qui montait au pont supérieur. Elle ne savait si c’était la gueule de bois ou si la mer était plus agitée que d’habitude, mais le bateau tanguait dangereusement sous ses pieds.

« Ça secoue, ce matin, non ? », demanda-t-elle en se hissant jusqu’à lui, fermement campé sur ses deux pieds derrière la roue.

Le pirate laissa échapper un rire narquois. « C’est le milieu de l’après-midi, Fraser… On a quitté l’Île de la Tortue il y a plus de quatre heures. »

Brianna roula des yeux, appréciant néanmoins la facilité avec laquelle elle s’était habituée à dormir à poings fermés malgré l’agitation des départs, les craquements infernaux de la coque et le bruit incessant de l’océan autour d’eux. Et ce n’était pas la seule chose à laquelle elle s’était accoutumée : les mains agrippées à la balustrade, elle laissa ses genoux et ses hanches accompagner le mouvement de la coque avec souplesse, si bien qu’elle semblait presque aussi stable et imperturbable que le capitaine et les autres marins. Toutefois, ce n’était définitivement pas sa gueule de bois qui lui jouait des tours : le _Gloriana_ craquait plus fort que d’habitude et l’océan était également plus bruyant. Sans parler de la température et de l’humidité qui avaient changé l’air marin en véritable bain de vapeur.

« Le mauvais temps arrive, n’est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle, en connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Le vent d’Est se renforce d’heure en heure, la houle aussi… J’espère qu’on aura suffisamment d’avance pour passer au-dessus, mais oui, la situation pourrait se compliquer… »

Il avait dit cela sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant, mais elle commençait à le connaître suffisamment pour savoir qu’il était inquiet. _Sinon, il aurait plaisanté_. Comme elle commençait à l’analyser du regard, il reporta son attention sur le large et changea de sujet.

« Tes parents, ils vivent à Wilmington même ? »

Brianna secoua la tête. « Non, ils ont une maison dans un lieu-dit du nom de Fraser’s Ridge, mais je ne sais pas exactement où cela se trouve… J’avais retrouvé la trace de ma mère en entendant parler d’une femme qui avait opéré un homme en plein milieu d’une représentation de théâtre. Mais j’ai été enlevée et emportée aux Caraïbes avant d’avoir pu faire d’autres recherches… » Elle pinça les lèvres, revoyant mentalement l’avis de décès de ses parents et les noms qui y figuraient, notamment celui de Hector Cameron, dont Jamie était le neveu. « J’ai aussi de la famille à River Run, les Cameron, je pensais commencer par là vu que ce n’est qu’à quelques heures de Wilmington. »

Elle vit Bonnet tiquer et la dévisager avec un mélange de sidération et de… déception ? Impossible à dire. « Tu es apparentée aux Cameron de River Run ? », demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

« Il semblerait. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. « Pour rien. » Mais il ne lui disait clairement pas tout et elle comprit soudain ce qui avait tant énervé Bonnet lorsqu’elle-même filtrait les informations qu’elle lui donnait. « Jocasta Cameron est une riche veuve sans héritier, propriétaire d’une des plus grandes plantations de la côte de Caroline. Tous les vieux célibataires se pressent autour d’elle pour la marier et faire main basse sur ses possessions… Il y a quelque temps, j’ai entendu dire qu’elle avait voulu faire hériter son neveu, mais tout ne s’est pas passé comme prévu. Sa femme a voulu sauver la vie d’un esclave qui avait mutilé un contremaître et elle a provoqué une véritable révolte. Tout Wilmington n’a parlé que de ça pendant une bonne semaine… »

« Cela ressemble bien à quelque chose que ma mère ferait… », marmonna Brianna avec un sourire en coin.

« Ça leur a tout de même coûté une immense propriété et beaucoup d’or, si ce que l’on dit de la fortune des Cameron est vrai. »

« Je ne pense pas que ma mère aurait voulu de ce genre de plantation et je suis sûre qu’elle se fiche pas mal de l’or d’une bande d’esclavagistes… », le rabroua Brianna avec véhémence. Elle n’avait encore jamais rencontré sa tante Jocasta, mais ce que venait de lui apprendre Bonnet ne lui donnait absolument plus envie de le faire.

« Si elle n’en veut pas, je veux bien l’en débarrasser… »

« Tu as littéralement les cales remplies d’un trésor, et maintenant il te faut aussi l’or de ma tante ? », s’esclaffa-t-elle avec une pointe d’exaspération.

Il haussa les épaules avec une mauvaise foi évidente. « Je disais ça pour rendre service… »

Brianna éclata de rire et secoua la tête, reportant son attention sur l’océan de plus en plus tumultueux. Au Nord, là où ils se dirigeaient, le ciel était encore bleu à perte de vue et elle espéra qu’il demeurerait ainsi suffisamment longtemps pour être hors de danger. À l’Est en revanche, d’immenses cumulonimbus s’amoncelaient au-dessus de la ligne d’horizon.

« Tu étais sérieuse, hier soir ? », demanda Bonnet dans son dos et la jeune femme fit volte-face pour le regarder à nouveau.

« À quel propos ? »

« Quand tu as proposé que nous cherchions tes parents ensemble. »

Brianna opina du chef, remarquant cependant la mine sombre de l’Irlandais. « Oui… oui, j’imagine. Quel est le problème ? »

« Je doute qu’ils m’accueillent d’un très bon œil quand ils comprendront que j’ai acheté et déshonoré leur fille… »

« Tu ne m’as pas _déshonorée_ … », soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Quelle était donc cette manie des hommes de se préoccuper de l’honneur des femmes, alors qu’on ne leur avait rien demandé ? Le dernier couplet sur l’honneur qu’elle avait entendu était celui de Roger lorsqu’il lui avait littéralement reproché de ne pas vouloir se marier vierge, alors que lui-même avait déjà couru le jupon pendant des années sans aucune honte. Elle n’avait aucune envie d’en entendre un autre et encore moins de la bouche d’un _pirate_ , pour l’amour du Ciel !

« Ton père ne sera sans doute pas de cet avis. »

Brianna secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui, mais… ma mère m’a toujours dit que c’était un homme compréhensif et même… », elle sourit à sa propre plaisanterie, « … disons, qu’il est en quelque sorte en avance sur son temps. Et quand bien même, mon corps m’appartient et j’en fais ce que je veux. N’en déplaise à mon père et à tous les hommes de la Création. » Elle baissa les yeux avec un sourire triste. Frank ne lui aurait jamais fait de reproche sur ses fréquentations masculines. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c’était qu’elle vive heureuse et sans aucun regret. Quant à Jamie… elle n’imaginait pas sa mère heureuse avec un homme qui accorderait tant d’importance à des valeurs si désuètes.

« Moi, ça ne me déplaît pas… »

Brianna gloussa, au moment où une vague un peu plus violente que les autres secouait le galion, et elle se cramponna à la balustrade pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre.

« Je serais plus tranquille si je te savais en bas, à l’abri… », reprit Stephen avec une grimace. « Essaie de caler tout ce qui est susceptible de bouger et de te blesser à l’écart, et interdiction d’allumer la moindre bougie, même dans les lanternes. Si tu en trouves d’allumées, souffle-les. »

Elle hocha solennellement la tête. « _Oui, capitaine_. Et toi, ça va aller ? », demanda-t-elle, tandis qu’il laissait échapper un rire goguenard.

« Je n’en sais rien, mon cœur, c’est ma toute première tempête, vois-tu… »

Elle plissa les yeux, comprenant qu’il se moquait d’elle et se détourna pour reprendre la direction de la cabine. « Hilarant… »

Le rire de Bonnet fut bientôt étouffé par le vacarme qui régnait dans le ventre du _Gloriana_. L’intégralité du vaisseau craquait, grinçait, gémissait, comme s’il se plaignait à l’avance de ce qu’il allait subir lorsque la tempête le rejoindrait. En chemin, Brianna croisa quelques matelots s’assurant que toutes leurs affaires étaient correctement arrimées et rangées, soufflant les bougies, plongeant peu à peu les coursives du navire dans l’obscurité. Tout le monde se préparait à vivre une soirée et peut-être même une nuit éprouvante, selon l’ampleur du phénomène climatique qui leur tomberait dessus.

Une fois dans la cabine, elle s’employa à ranger les plus petits objets dans les tiroirs du bureau. Celui-ci était lourdement fixé au sol au moyen de rivets et ne risquerait pas de bouger. Les diverses malles contenant une partie du butin personnel de Bonnet étaient également trop lourdes et bien calées pour être déplacées par la houle. Il ne lui restait donc qu’à s’occuper de la table et des chaises, ce qu’elle fit avant de s’allonger sur la couchette, pensant se reposer un peu avant que le mauvais temps ne leur fasse passer un mauvais quart d’heure. Mais elle dut se rendre à l’évidence, cette couchette n’était pas faite pour être occupée par un tel temps. Ce qui était relativement logique, puisque le capitaine était censé officier et veiller sur son équipage jusqu’à ce que le grain soit passé. Après un énième soubresaut qui manqua de la jeter à terre, elle abdiqua et ressortit dans la coursive, en quête de quelque chose d’utile à faire ou de bougies à éteindre. Elle passait devant les dortoirs de l’équipage, où les hamacs dansaient doucement au rythme des vagues, lorsqu’une voix familière l’interpella.

« Mam’zelle Brianna, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Brianna passa la tête dans le dortoir et vit Jimmy achever de mettre ses quelques rares affaires à l’abri. Boyle et O’Brien, qui faisaient de même chacun dans leur coin, levèrent les yeux avec étonnement.

« Pas vraiment… Avez-vous besoin d’aide pour quoi que ce soit ? Le capitaine m’a dit de descendre et de me poser dans un coin tranquille, mais il n’a visiblement jamais essayé de rester allongé sur sa couchette par ce temps… »

« Prenez mon hamac ! », proposa aussitôt Boyle avec un sourire ravageur, tandis qu’O’Brien secouait la tête comme s’il n’en revenait pas d’entendre ça.

« À vrai dire, je cherchais plutôt à me rendre utile… », commença Brianna avec une grimace.

Boyle posa une main sur son cœur. « J’insiste. Je m’en voudrais que vous vous blessiez en perdant l’équilibre, je préfère vous savoir ici en sécurité. »

« Avoue, tu veux juste que ton hamac s’imprègne de la douce odeur d’une femme ! », railla un matelot depuis le fond du dortoir, provoquant quelques rires gras parmi les autres marins présents.

« Ça sentira toujours meilleur que le tien, mon vieux », rétorqua Boyle du tac-au-tac.

O’Brien esquissa un rictus sarcastique. « Ça me coûte de le dire, mais Monsieur Boyle a raison. Vous serez plus en sécurité suspendue au-dessus du sol que debout n’importe où dans ce bateau. »

Boyle fit aussitôt une courbette, l’invitant à la suivre sous le regard las du capitaine en second. « Par ici, Mademoiselle… »

Tant bien que mal, la jeune femme s’installa dans la toile, relevant les bords sur les côtés pour s’y envelopper comme dans un cocon.

« Je vous déconseille d’essayer d’en sortir si la mer devient trop agitée… Le hamac suit le mouvement de la houle quand on reste tranquille, mais si on gigote vers l’extérieur… la chute peut faire mal », expliqua le second avec une grimace.

« Compris. »

Peu à peu, les marins achevèrent de ranger leurs affaires et reprirent leurs postes, laissant Brianna seule dans le dortoir, agréablement bercée par les flots. Malgré l’inquiétude causée par la tempête approchante, la fatigue de sa nuit sur l’Île de la Tortue, conjuguée au lent balancement du hamac, eut bientôt raison d’elle et elle s’endormit profondément.

~o~

Ses paupières se rouvrirent toutes grandes lorsqu’un son semblable à une explosion la tira de son sommeil. Brianna sentit un bref instant de panique la submerger en ne reconnaissant pas l’endroit où elle se trouvait, avant de se rappeler pourquoi elle était enveloppée dans un écrin de toile. Plus aucun rai de lumière ne filtrait dans le dortoir par les quelques ouvertures de la coque, signe que la tempête devait les avoir rattrapés depuis un moment. _Seigneur, ces bruits…_ Le _Gloriana_ hurlait. Littéralement. La coque craquait et grinçait en continu, le vent sifflait à lui vriller les tympans en s’infiltrant à travers le bois et le fracas des vagues qui malmenaient le navire n’avait rien à envier au plus puissant des coups de tonnerre. Brianna avait l’impression d’être coincée dans la machine à laver dont Frank avait équipé leur maison de Boston quelques années plus tôt. Son hamac se balançait à présent plus violemment que lorsqu’elle s’était endormie et elle se sentait légèrement nauséeuse.

Le grondement d’une vague plus puissante que les autres fit vibrer le navire, bientôt suivi du ruissellement de l’eau déferlant dans les coursives. Un courant d’air frais envahit le dortoir et elle sut sans même la voir que de l’eau s’était écoulée jusqu’ici. Brianna entendit un gémissement aigu, terrifié, et mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu’il était sorti de sa propre bouche. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et peut-être même de sa vie entière, la peur la paralysait complètement. Lorsqu’elle avait été enlevée, elle avait tenté de mordre, de se défendre. Lorsque Bonnet avait voulu l’effrayer pour la dissuader de s’enfuir, elle avait adapté son comportement. Lorsque l’homme monstrueux sur l’Île de Saba avait essayé de la violer, elle avait abattu sa machette dans son crâne sans sourciller, par pur instinct de survie. Mais là, face aux éléments déchaînés, elle se trouvait dans l’incapacité totale d’agir ou de penser raisonnablement. L’océan se fichait pas mal des armes, de la soumission ou de la rébellion. S’il décidait de vous engloutir, il le faisait. Que vous soyez bon ou mauvais, riche ou pauvre, homme de Dieu ou païen.

Une nouvelle vague submergea le navire et de l’eau ruissela encore dans les couloirs, tandis que la lèvre inférieure de Brianna se mettait à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Elle ne voulait plus qu’une chose en cet instant : se blottir contre le torse de Stephen jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient sortis de cet Enfer. _Stephen…_ Un frisson d’horreur parcourut son échine en réalisant le danger auquel lui et tout son équipage devaient être exposés là-haut sur le pont. _S’ils y sont encore… Si ça se trouve, la tempête les a balayés et je suis seule sur un bateau à la dérive…_ Elle déglutit, secouant la tête comme pour chasser cette idée cauchemardesque de son esprit, et tenta de se redresser pour s’extirper du hamac avant de se rappeler l’avertissement d’O’Brien.

Elle hésita un instant, mais il était hors de question qu’elle reste là, sans savoir si elle était la dernière survivante ou s’il y avait encore un espoir. Quitte à mourir, elle préférait voir la faucheuse en face, plutôt que d’attendre que celle-ci la cueille par surprise dans les entrailles d’un bateau. Avec des gestes prudents et mesurés, elle sortit une jambe de la toile, tout en s’agrippant fermement aux bords avec ses mains, et s’apprêtait à sortir la deuxième lorsqu’une secousse la fit brutalement pencher sur un côté. Brianna chuta durement sur le sol, sa tête frappant le plancher du dortoir avec un bruit mat. Comme elle s’y attendait, le plancher était trempé, recouvert d’une fine pellicule d’eau de mer froide qui s’écoulait aux étages inférieurs à travers les interstices entre les lattes. Elle poussa un cri, avant de se mettre à quatre pattes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Une douleur lancinante pulsait dans sa tête et un de ses coudes semblait être écorché. Mais elle ne serait pas tranquille tant qu’elle ne se serait pas assurée que Stephen et les autres étaient toujours en vie. A tâtons, elle prit la direction de la sortie et déboucha dans la coursive, dans laquelle l’eau ne cessait de déferler depuis le haut de l’escalier principal.

La main droite solidement accrochée à la corde qui servait de main-courante le long du couloir, elle se dirigea vers l’extérieur, redoutant le pire. Une vague irrégulière prit le bateau de travers et elle fut projetée contre la paroi opposée, son épaule gauche heurtant durement le bois. Sa respiration s’accélérait et elle s’entendit à nouveau gémir, tout en reprenant sa route cette fois en longeant la main-courante de gauche. Elle arrivait à quelques marches de l’entrepont lorsque son regard fut attiré par du mouvement, celui de matelots tirant désespérément sur des cordages. Mais le soulagement de ne pas être seule fut de courte durée. Le spectacle qu’elle avait sous les yeux était une vision d’apocalypse. Le ciel d’un noir d’encre contrastait avec la blancheur des voiles, si bien qu’on ne pouvait ignorer la large déchirure sombre qui barrait l’une des deux grandes voiles carrées. Des matelots couraient en tous sens, d’autres tiraient sur des cordes, tandis qu’en haut du mât de misaine, l’un des gabiers semblait en mauvaise posture. Perché sur l’une des vergues du mât, il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa voilure lorsqu’une vague le déséquilibra et le fit basculer dans le vide. Le malheureux s’écrasa sur le pont, trente mètres plus bas, pour ne plus bouger. En hauteur, d’autres gabiers avaient pris le relais de leur camarade, mais Brianna ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du corps qui roulait à présent sur le pont au gré des flots.

Une voix la tira soudain de sa torpeur, lointaine et étouffée par le bruit de la tempête, mais qu’elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Bonnet braillait des ordres depuis le pont supérieur, sa voix faisant écho à celle des autres gradés qui relayaient les directives aux marins les plus éloignés. Brianna ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer, se sentant maintenant idiote d’avoir envisagé le pire et d’avoir quitté la sécurité du hamac de Boyle. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle parviendrait à remonter dessus seule sans une accalmie. Mais le destin en décida autrement, et alors qu’elle se maudissait encore une fois de n’en avoir fait qu’à sa tête, deux silhouettes apparurent en haut des escaliers. Un des marins, soutenu par un autre, affichait une expression de douleur intense et soutenait l’un de ses bras contre son estomac.

« Oh, Mademoiselle, vous tombez bien ! », fit le matelot indemne en aidant son collègue à descendre les escaliers. « Pouvez-vous vous occuper de Ryan ? Je dois retourner à mon poste ! »

Avant que Brianna n’ait eu le temps de répondre, il abandonna le dénommé Ryan dans la coursive et repartit au galop. La jeune femme jeta un regard en direction de son bras et vit que l’épaule formait un angle inhabituel. _Gérer la grippe, c’était une chose, mais là ?_ , pensa-t-elle, sentant la panique refaire surface. Ryan sembla comprendre sa détresse et secoua la tête. « Ce n’est pas la première fois, mais j’ai besoin d’aide pour la remettre en place. Un médecin à terre m’avait expliqué comment faire au cas où ça se reproduirait. »

Brianna hocha vivement la tête. « Tout ce que vous voudrez. »

« Il faut que je m’allonge… », grogna l’homme en se laissant tomber au sol. Une nouvelle secousse agita le galion et le fit basculer à terre, sa chute ravivant la douleur de son épaule démise. Il poussa un hurlement rauque et Brianna se précipita vers lui pour l’aider à s’allonger sur le dos. Lorsque ce fut fait, il lui demanda de placer son bras tendu à quatre-vingt-dix degrés dans l’alignement de l’épaule. Elle s’exécuta, tentant d’ignorer les beuglements de Ryan à chaque fois qu’elle déplaçait le bras d’un centimètre.

« Désolée… », bredouilla-t-elle, une fois le bras correctement positionné. « Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, vous tirez. »

« Hein ?? »

Ryan grimaça et regarda sa main tendue à côté de lui. « Vous prenez mon poignet à deux mains, et vous tirez pour remettre tout en place. Si vous n’avez pas assez de force, vous pouvez caler vos pieds contre ma hanche. »

Brianna pâlit. « Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver… Je ne suis pas médecin ! »

« Les gars m’ont aidé à le faire plus de fois que je n’ai de doigts pour les compter, vous allez vous en sortir… »

La jeune femme déglutit et saisit le poignet de l’homme de ses mains tremblantes. N’étant pas sûre de sa force, elle suivit ses indications et s’assit à même le sol pour caler ses pieds sur la hanche du blessé. « Vous êtes prêt ? »

Ryan acquiesça et elle tira fermement sur son bras, sentant tout le membre accompagner le mouvement avant de se replacer dans son logement. Brianna fut parcourue d’un frisson de dégoût et d’appréhension lorsque Ryan beugla une dernière fois, avant de se calmer aussitôt. Il haleta quelques dizaines de secondes, toujours couché au sol, puis se redressa en tenant son bras serré contre lui. « Il faut l’immobiliser, maintenant… Je dois avoir une écharpe dans mes affaires. »

Brianna se remit sur pieds et l’aida à faire de même, puis ils repartirent prudemment en direction des dortoirs, où Ryan lui indiqua où se trouvait son paquetage et l’écharpe en question. Une fois son bras bien calé, Brianna noua l’écharpe autour de son cou et l’homme s’assit dans un coin de la pièce pour bouger le moins possible.

« Comment est-ce que c’est, là-haut ? A-t-on… perdu beaucoup d’hommes ? », demanda Brianna, inquiète.

Malgré l’obscurité, Brianna vit nettement Ryan esquisser un rictus. « C’est trop tôt pour le dire encore, Mademoiselle. Généralement, on ne peut faire le compte qu’à la fin de l’intempérie, en faisant l’appel… » Il remarqua son expression paniquée et ajouta précipitamment : « Mais le capitaine est sain et sauf, si c’est votre question. Le Kraken lui-même ne saurait couler le _Gloriana_ tant que Stephen Bonnet en tient la barre. »

« Puissiez-vous avoir raison… », murmura Brianna tandis qu’une nouvelle vague faisait affluer de l’eau de mer jusqu’à eux. « Je ne m’inquiète pas que pour le capitaine, cependant. Mais pour tout le monde. »

« C’est gentil de dire cela, Mademoiselle. »

Ils échangeaient un sourire dans la pénombre lorsqu’un hurlement rauque leur parvint par la coursive, malgré le raffut de la tempête. Brianna sauta sur ses pieds et sortit du dortoir, étouffant un cri en réalisant ce qu’elle avait sous les yeux. L’homme qui était tombé de la vergue se traînait lamentablement à la force des bras sur le pont, jusqu’à l’escalier principal où il devait espérer trouver refuge. « Oh Seigneur, il est en vie… », murmura Brianna en s’élançant dans sa direction. Derrière elle, Ryan s’était relevé et tout en se tenant fermement à la main-courante de sa seule main valide, la suivit sans hésiter.

« Je ne sens plus mes jambes… », geignit l’homme, sa bouche projetant un mélange de bave et de sang sous l’effort qu’il fournissait pour ramper. Brianna sortit sur le pont, immédiatement trempée par la pluie et les embruns, et s’agenouilla à ses côtés. Le bassin de l’homme formait un angle inhabituel et elle sut sans même avoir besoin d’un diplôme de médecin qu’il avait la colonne fracturée. Plus aucun mouvement n’agitait son corps en-dessous de la taille et lorsqu’elle releva sa chemise, les tons de violet et de noir qui apparaissaient sous sa peau indiquaient une hémorragie interne. C’était un miracle qu’il soit encore conscient après une telle chute, mais son pronostic vital n’était pas bon pour autant. Il serait vraisemblablement mort d’ici quelques minutes.

« Les gars… ils disent que vous guérissez tous les maux… », crachota le gabier dont les mains à plat sur le pont s’étaient mises à trembler. A l’abri des éléments dans les escaliers, Ryan observait son collègue moribond avec gravité. Lorsque Brianna leva son visage ruisselant d’eau de pluie vers le sien, il secoua la tête lentement et détourna le regard. La jeune femme sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et elle s’allongea sur le plancher à côté du mourant, forçant un sourire sur son visage, avant de poser délicatement sa main à plat sur son dos.

« Vous avez mal ? », demanda-t-elle d’une voix rassurante, malgré l’intonation puissante qu’elle devait malgré tout utiliser pour couvrir le vacarme.

L’homme secoua la tête. « Non… la douleur commence à partir… »

Brianna sourit, heureuse que la pluie dissimule les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. « C’est un tour de magie… Pour que vous vous sentiez mieux… Encore quelques minutes et vous gambaderez comme un lapin. »

« Je savais bien… que vous n’étiez pas une femme… comme les autres… » L’homme esquissa un rictus et elle vit à travers le sang qui s’échappait d’entre ses lèvres, que la chute avait brisé une partie de ses dents. Une nouvelle vague déferla sur le pont et Brianna protégea son visage de ses bras quelques secondes, avant de reporter son attention sur son patient. Mais le regard de celui-ci s’était figé et ses mains avaient cessé de trembler. Elle s’apprêtait à se relever lorsqu’un craquement sinistre retentit au-dessus de sa tête. L’une des vergues, qui maintenait une des quatre voiles trapèze au-dessus des voiles carrées, venait de se briser net au-dessus de sa tête et la partie qui n’était plus maintenue par les cordages filait vers le sol à toute vitesse. Brianna n’eut que le temps de courir droit devant elle de toutes ses forces avant que les lourds tronçons de bois ne s’écrasent sur le pont, faisant éclater quelques lattes. Elle ne réalisa qu’en entendant la voix furieuse de Bonnet qu’elle avait couru droit dans l’escalier qui menait au pont supérieur.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici, par Danu ? », aboya le pirate tandis qu’elle relevait la tête vivement, ses cheveux fous emportés par le vent.

 _Quel bonheur d’entendre sa voix, même pour me hurler dessus_ …, pensa un instant Brianna en grimpant les dernières marches, sans cesser de s’accrocher à pleines mains au bastingage. « Ryan est blessé et j’ai voulu secourir le gabier qui a chuté, mais… il n’a pas survécu ! », hurla-t-elle par-dessus le vent.

« Je croyais pourtant t’avoir dit de- ». Stephen n’acheva pas sa phrase, il fixait un point derrière Brianna, les yeux écarquillés de… _terreur_. Jamais elle n’avait vu une telle expression dans le regard du capitaine, pas même lorsqu’il lui avait fallu plonger dans les eaux sombres de la caverne au trésor. Avant qu’elle ait pu se retourner pour voir ce qui lui faisait si peur, Bonnet l’attrapa par le poignet et la tira jusqu’à lui pour la plaquer entre son corps et la barre. Deux secondes à peine avant qu’une gigantesque vague ne les écrase de tout son poids.

Brianna sentit les milliers de litres d’eau percuter ses épaules avec force et expulser tout l’air de ses poumons. Son visage frappa durement la roue en bois et le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. Mais elle tint bon. Du moins le pensait-elle, jusqu’à ce que le poids du corps de Bonnet dans son dos disparaisse, comme par magie. La force qu’il exerçait sur la roue s’envola avec lui et Brianna la sentit se mettre à tourner brutalement dans une direction, emportant l’une de ses mains avec.

La vague avait emporté Stephen quelques mètres plus loin, le faisant percuter la balustrade du pont supérieur et avaler quelques gorgées d’eau salée au passage. Une douleur lancinante envahit tout son crâne. La fin était proche. Quelques secondes suffiraient pour que la roue tourne à fond puis se bloque, ce qui ferait virer le galion dans le mauvais sens et avec la force du vent, les précipiterait tous dans les abysses. Pendant une seconde, Stephen Bonnet s’avoua vaincu. Par l’océan, qui réclamait enfin son dû. Par le destin, qui lui ôtait la vie alors qu’il venait à peine d’y prendre goût. Et il se prépara à mourir.

Un grognement de douleur et de rage lui firent cependant ouvrir les yeux et il resta un instant interdit face à la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Sa Brianna, le nez et le menton ensanglantés, se cramponnait de toutes ses forces aux manches de la roue. Un dans le creux du coude et un autre dans sa main gauche, tandis qu’elle pesait de tout son poids sur la roue, les genoux à terre et les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle était en train de faire. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Stephen se remit sur pieds aussi vite qu’il le put et reprit son poste, tandis que Brianna lâchait prise avec un cri de douleur, sa main droite pressée contre son ventre. « Je crois que je me suis tordu la main… », s’écria-t-elle avec une grimace, tandis qu’il l’emprisonnait entre ses bras pour l’empêcher de tomber tout en maintenant son cap.

« Comprenons-nous bien… Même si je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux que tu me désobéisses, maintenant il faut que tu redescendes ! », aboya Stephen dans son oreille.

Brianna hocha précipitamment la tête, savourant quelques secondes seulement le contact du torse du pirate contre elle. « Pourquoi es-tu seul à la barre ? Où est O’Brien ? »

« Il supervise les matelots qui surveillent la coque, tout en bas, avec Monsieur Murphy. Ne t’en fais pas, il n’y en a plus pour longtemps. La tempête continue sa route vers l’Ouest et nous vers le Nord, on sera bientôt sortis d’affaire. Maintenant, hors de ma vue, Fraser. »

Brianna se détacha de lui à contrecœur, puis se baissa pour passer sous son bras et redescendre à l’intérieur du navire. Ses doigts de la main droite bougeaient toujours relativement bien, mais une vilaine couleur bleutée s’y installait. Elle devait avoir une belle entorse, mais ce n’était pas grand-chose comparé à ce qui avait failli leur arriver quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle comptait regagner les dortoirs pour s’asseoir et ne plus bouger jusqu’à la fin de la tempête, lorsque la proue du _Gloriana_ s’éleva brutalement et la fit basculer vers le fond de la coursive. L’instant d’après, la tête de la jeune femme heurtait le bois avec violence, la plongeant aussitôt dans l’obscurité.

~o~

Lorsque Brianna rouvrit les paupières, une nausée terrible barbouillait son estomac et elle se tourna instinctivement sur le côté en toussotant. Elle sentait le contact désagréable du plancher froid et humide dans son dos, une douleur lancinante dans son crâne, sa main droite et son nez, ainsi que ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient au corps. Roulant doucement sur le ventre, elle grimaça lorsque le mouvement provoqua un vertige désagréable et la força à refermer brièvement les yeux. _Ugh…_ Les réveils avec un mal de crâne carabiné étaient beaucoup trop fréquents à son goût, ces derniers temps. Entre l’alcool et les coups au visage, elle allait finir par avoir le cerveau aussi abîmé que celui d’un boxeur professionnel. _Un boxeur alcoolique_ …

Se tenant de la main gauche à la cloison, elle remarqua malgré tout que le navire avait cessé de vibrer et de s’agiter comme un cheval furieux, signe qu’ils étaient revenus dans des eaux plus calmes. _Merci, mon Dieu…_ Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle remonta le couloir en direction de l’extérieur, tout en se demandant combien de temps elle avait passé là, inconsciente. Arrivée dans l’escalier, elle constata que la nuit était tombée et la douce lueur des étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel sans nuages était le spectacle le plus rassurant qu’elle ait vu de toute sa vie. Malgré le temps plus calme, les marins s’agitaient toujours, débarrassant le pont de ses débris, réparant les avaries, se hurlant des ordres mutuellement. L’une des voiles trapèze, celle dont la vergue avait été brisée, manquait à l’appel et la voile carrée déchirée avait été affalée. Le corps du marin qu’elle avait accompagné dans la mort était introuvable, probablement passé par-dessus bord ou emmené dans un endroit sûr en attendant de recevoir les honneurs et d’être jeté à la mer dans son hamac.

Brianna grimpa les marches du pont supérieur à toutes jambes, mais O’Brien se trouvait derrière la barre, l’air aussi exténué que s’il n’avait pas dormi depuis dix jours. Un éclair de déception avait dû passer dans son regard, car le capitaine en second se fendit malgré tout d’un sourire et haussa les épaules. « Désolé, ce n’est que moi », lâcha-t-il avec un soupir.

Mais Brianna refusait qu’il puisse penser que sa vie comptait moins à ses yeux que celle de Stephen et elle se précipita dans son dos pour l’enlacer amicalement. « Contente de vous voir aussi, Monsieur O’Brien », souffla-t-elle au jeune homme, avant de s’écarter à nouveau et de repartir en quête de visages connus.

Au gré de ses pérégrinations, elle croisa Jimmy et Boyle, qui avaient passé l’intempérie dans les cales, à surveiller l’état de la coque et les serra tous deux dans ses bras avec fougue, pour le plus grand plaisir de Boyle. Aux cuisines, Flanagan avait rallumé quelques bougies et grommelait en ramassant tous ses ustensiles qui avaient basculé au sol, avec l’aide de deux autres matelots. Dans les cales, c’était l’effervescence. Brianna avait de l’eau quasiment jusqu’aux genoux et était sur le point de paniquer lorsque le vieux Murphy l’avait rassurée en lui assurant que la situation était sous contrôle. Elle décida donc de laisser les charpentiers et les matelots tranquilles et remonter à la surface.

Elle commençait à désespérer de trouver Bonnet lorsque Ryan, le bras toujours en écharpe, la croisa au détour d’un couloir et haussa les sourcils en voyant l’état de son visage. « Vous avez pris un sacré coup sur la tête, Mademoiselle… Le capitaine est à l’avant du bateau, si c’est lui que vous cherchez ! »

Les traits de Brianna se détendirent et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Comment va votre épaule ? »

Ryan grimaça. « Disons que je vais devoir sérieusement songer à prendre ma retraite… Je me fais trop vieux pour ces bêtises. »

« Partir après une trépidante chasse au trésor, ce n’est pas donné à tout le monde ! », lança Brianna en s’éloignant.

« C’est bien vrai ! »

Tenant les pans de sa jupe trempée dans sa main gauche, Brianna remonta les escaliers jusqu’à l’entrepont, puis se dirigea tout au bout du navire, non loin de l’endroit isolé où elle avait passé ses premiers jours de navigation, à l’époque où elle s’efforçait de se tenir le plus loin possible de Stephen. Cela ne datait que de deux petits mois à peine et pourtant, cela aurait pu tout aussi bien être dans une autre vie.

C’est à cet instant-là qu’elle le vit. Le nez levé au ciel en direction du mât de misaine qu’un des charpentiers pointait du doigt, son tricorne fièrement vissé sur sa tête blonde. Ne voulant pas déranger le charpentier dans ses fonctions, Brianna resta un moment en retrait, malgré son cœur qui lui hurlait de se jeter au cou de l’Irlandais. Mais le simple fait de le savoir en vie et bien portant suffisait à la remplir de bonheur.

Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il baisse enfin les yeux du mât… pour les poser sur elle. Même à plusieurs mètres de distance, l’intensité de son regard était palpable et Brianna décida que _non, cela ne suffisait plus_. Refermant la distance qui les séparait, elle lui sauta dessus, tandis que Bonnet entourait sa taille de ses bras comme du lierre autour d’un tronc.

Le malheureux charpentier recula d’un pas, se sentant clairement de trop dans le paysage, mais ne sachant pas ce qui lui vaudrait la plus grosse remontrance : demeurer le témoin indiscret du baiser fougueux qu’échangeaient son capitaine et sa compagne, ou partir sans avoir été congédié par son supérieur. Un vague signe de la main de Bonnet, dont la bouche était toujours engluée à celle de Brianna, lui fit comprendre qu’il avait l’autorisation de déguerpir et il s’exécuta sans demander son reste, les laissant seuls.

« J’ai eu peur… j’ai eu tellement peur », souffla Brianna tout en constellant les lèvres de Bonnet de ses baisers.

Le pirate esquissa un sourire railleur. « Ce n’était qu’un petit peu d’eau… »

« À d’autres… Je l’ai vu dans tes yeux… », le rabroua-t-elle gentiment. « Juste avant que cette vague ne t’emporte. Tu étais terrifié. »

Son sourire retomba quelque peu et il leva une main pour repousser les boucles trempées de Brianna derrière son oreille. Elle n’avait pas fière allure avec son nez rouge et enflé, ainsi que l’énorme bosse qui ornait son front, mais paradoxalement elle n’avait jamais été aussi attirante qu’à cet instant-là. Quelque chose avait changé dans la façon dont elle le regardait. Il avait pris l’habitude d’éveiller en elle de la peur d’abord, puis de l’agacement, du désir et tout une kyrielle d’autres sentiments qu’il percevait dans ses yeux. Mais celui-là était nouveau et bien qu’il n’y soit pas accoutumé, il l’identifia tout de suite.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans son regard vert et il comprit à son froncement de sourcil qu’elle l’avait remarqué. Mais elle ne devait pas se poser de questions. Pas maintenant, pas encore. Sinon il n’aurait pas la force de faire ce qu’il avait à faire. Surtout maintenant qu’il avait perçu de l’amour dans son regard. _Que je sois damné_ …

Fermant les yeux pour qu’elle n’y devine plus son trouble, il captura ses lèvres et l’emporta dans le plus doux des baisers.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Il ne peut pas y avoir d’histoire de pirate sans une bonne vieille tempête, n’est-ce pas ? J’espère que vous avez ressenti chaque grincement, chaque mouvement du _Gloriana_ pendant cette aventure, c’était le but ! Quant à Bonnet, il vient de prendre une décision radicale mais vous ne saurez laquelle que lundi prochain ! D’ici là, j’attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre et je vous souhaite une merveilleuse semaine !**

**Xérès**


	17. Siúil a Rún

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**J’espère que vous vous êtes tous remis de la tempête de lundi dernier, car c’est un autre genre de drame qui vous attend aujourd’hui ! N’hésitez pas à laisser une petite review après votre lecture, c’est mon seul salaire pour des heures et des heures de travail chaque semaine !**

**oOo**

  1. _Siúil a Rún_ (Go, my love)



Brianna et Stephen n’avaient pas échangé plus de quelques mots dans les jours qui avaient suivi la tempête. La jeune femme avait pris conscience que quelque chose avait changé après qu’ils aient frôlé la mort. Le regard qu’elle posait sur Stephen, son rythme cardiaque effréné dès lors qu’il se trouvait à ses côtés, les frissons qui la parcouraient au moindre contact. Tout était beaucoup plus intense, plus extrême. Elle l’avait senti à l’instant où elle l’avait retrouvé sur le pont, à la lueur des étoiles. Et elle avait compris à son regard qu’il avait perçu ce changement chez elle également.

Depuis, elle n’osait plus prononcer un mot de peur que ses yeux ne soient plus les seuls messagers de son tourment. Ce silence semblait toutefois convenir à Bonnet, qui se montrait lui-même moins loquace que d’habitude. Les occasions de se retrouver seuls s’étaient aussi raréfiées, tant il y avait de choses à gérer sur le _Gloriana_ à la suite de leur mésaventure. Avaries, voies d’eau, provisions humides, avaient accaparé le capitaine encore plus que d’habitude et les brefs instants qu’ils passaient ensemble se résumaient à quelques doux baisers échangés dans la chaleur de leurs draps avant que le capitaine ne sombre dans le sommeil. Ne dormant que par tranches de deux ou trois heures tout au plus, Bonnet mettait toujours un point d’honneur à quitter la cabine sans réveiller Brianna, si bien que lorsque celle-ci se réveilla un matin seule dans la couchette, elle ne s’en étonna pas.

Cette fois était différente, cependant. Le galion était immobile. Brianna fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur son séant. Ils n’étaient pas censés arriver à Philadelphie avant encore quatre ou cinq jours, alors pourquoi semblaient-ils à quai ? Vêtue de sa seule chemise de corps, elle se précipita sur le balconnet qui surplombait la poupe et frissonna lorsque le vent frais du littoral de l’Atlantique Nord s’engouffra sous le tissu pour fouetter sa peau nue. Sous ses yeux se trouvait un port qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien, pour y avoir séjourné quelques jours près de deux mois et demi plus tôt. _Wilmington… ?_ Il n’y avait aucun doute possible. Elle reconnaissait les docks sur lesquels elle avait débarqué d’Ecosse, l’alignement des maisons en bois caractéristiques de l’époque, le sol boueux piétiné par les innombrables chevaux et passants. Le cœur battant, elle retourna à l’intérieur pour enfiler quelques vêtements potables sans pour autant se soucier d’être convenable. Après tout, les marins avaient pris l’habitude de la voir déambuler dans toutes les tenues les plus indécentes pour une femme de l’époque et plus personne ne lui faisait de toute façon la moindre remarque depuis qu’ils avaient trouvé le trésor.

Elle remonta la coursive et les escaliers quatre à quatre, ses yeux fouillant les environs du regard à la recherche de Bonnet. Elle le trouva accoudé au bastingage, du côté du quai où les marins embarquaient de nouvelles provisions, le regard perdu dans la foule qui se pressait sur les docks. « Je croyais qu’on allait d’abord à Philadelphie ? », lança Brianna, un peu plus sèchement qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. Un pressentiment lui tordait les entrailles et elle n’aimait pas ça du tout. Stephen Bonnet ne changeait pas ses plans sans une bonne raison.

Elle le vit pincer les lèvres sans se retourner et le nœud dans son estomac se resserra un peu plus. « Tu ne viens pas avec nous. »

« Quoi ? » Sa voix n’était à peine plus qu’un couinement et elle sentit tout son corps se mettre à trembler d’appréhension, sans qu’elle ne puisse le contrôler. Encore quelques semaines plus tôt, elle aurait sauté de joie en entendant cela et se serait déjà précipitée sur le quai sans demander son reste. Mais à présent, tout ce qu’elle ressentait était un immense sentiment de trahison.

« Tu descends ici, Brianna. » Bonnet s’était retourné pour lui faire face et elle se raidit en voyant qu’il arborait un visage totalement neutre, comme s’il annonçait à une vulgaire passagère qu’elle était arrivée à destination. « C’est ce que tu voulais depuis le début, non ? »

Brianna ouvrit la bouche mais sa lèvre inférieure tremblait tellement qu’elle ne parvint pas à émettre le moindre son, avant de s’y être reprise à plusieurs fois. « Oui, mais je… »

« Parfait, alors. Tu peux aller prendre tes affaires. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se firent ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle n’arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Le détachement avec lequel il lui ordonnait de disparaître était d’une violence inouïe ; une paire de gifles aurait eu presque le même effet. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? C’est un piège, c’est ça ? Tu essaies de voir si je veux toujours m’enfuir ? » Son rythme de parole s’accélérait sous l’effet de la panique et elle serra ses mains l’une contre l’autre pour les empêcher de s’agiter.

La bouche de Bonnet forma un U à l’envers et il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, avant de hausser les épaules. « Absolument pas. »

Toujours tremblante, Brianna le dévisagea sans rien comprendre de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle observait la scène en spectatrice, depuis l’extérieur de son propre corps, comme on regarde un accident de la route depuis la voie adjacente. Après quelques secondes, elle esquissa un rictus et agita son index devant son visage. « Tu sais quoi ? Je vais redescendre à la cabine et y attendre sagement qu’on parte pour Philadelphie. On donne son foutu trésor à MacNamara et ensuite, _seulement ensuite_ , on reviendra ici, comme c’était prévu. »

Elle se détournait lorsque la voix légèrement agacée de l’Irlandais s’éleva de nouveau. « Si je t’ordonne de quitter mon navire, tu quittes mon navire, mon cœur. Sans discuter. »

Brianna se raidit en l’entendant à nouveau l’appeler par ce sobriquet qu’il n’utilisait plus depuis que leur relation s’était à peu près apaisée. Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond. Il la repoussait et elle n’avait aucune idée de la raison sous-jacente. « Tu ne peux pas m’y obliger. » Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle redescendit à l’intérieur du navire. Il ne fallut cependant pas longtemps à Bonnet pour la rattraper et elle n’eut pas le temps d’atteindre la porte qu’il l’avait forcée à s’arrêter et plaquée contre le mur de la coursive.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il me semble que je suis toujours le capitaine de ce bateau. Estime-toi heureuse que je te débarque à un port, j’aurais pu tout aussi bien te faire sauter en route… »

« Je peux savoir ce qu’il te prend ? », aboya Brianna, les yeux écarquillés de colère. Elle sentait les larmes affluer mais il était hors de question qu’elle se mette à pleurer devant lui sans même savoir quelle mouche l’avait piquée. « Pendant des semaines, tu me rabâches que tu ne me laisseras jamais partir, que je t’appartiens et je ne sais combien d’autres _conneries_ ? Et maintenant tu me fiches dehors sans aucune raison ? »

« Et toi, alors ? Tu fais des pieds et des mains pour essayer de fuir à la moindre occasion, et maintenant que je te rends ta liberté, tu refuses de partir ? »

Brianna cligna des yeux, folle de rage. « On avait un itinéraire tout tracé ! Philadelphie et _après_ Wilmington ! Ensemble ! Mais un beau matin, monsieur le capitaine décide sans prévenir qu’il va me lâcher dans la nature et partir seul avec _mon_ trésor ? Tu peux tout de même concevoir que je sois légèrement surprise ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, mon cœur ? La lune de miel est terminée, j’ai obtenu tout ce que je voulais de toi… tu n’éveilles tout simplement plus mon intérê- »

La gifle de Brianna partit toute seule et claqua dans l’air avec la violence d’un coup de fouet. La tête du pirate pivota à quatre-vingt-dix degrés sur sa droite et il serra les dents, s’efforçant de rester calme et parfaitement immobile. Grossière erreur.

« J’en étais sûre… », souffla Brianna en plissant les yeux. « L’ancien Bonnet m’aurait déjà giflée en retour ou menacée de son couteau. Mais tu ne lèves pas un seul doigt sur moi. Tu ne te débarrasses pas de moi : tu m’éloignes. Pourquoi ? »

Le regard vert du pirate se tourna vivement vers elle, à la fois admiratif et agacé qu’elle l’ait si aisément percé à jour. « Tu te berces d’illusions, mon cœur. Je ne t’ai jamais rien promis. Je n’ai fait que ce qu’il fallait pour me glisser entre tes cuisses. »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Il gloussa et secoua la tête, évitant malgré tout son regard. « Eh bien, ne me crois pas. Ça ne change pas grand-chose. »

Une lueur de défi embrasa le regard de la rousse et elle glissa ses pouces dans la ceinture de sa jupe pour en défaire le bouton qui maintenait le tout autour de sa taille. La jupe glissa sur le sol avec un bruit mat, dévoilant les jambes nues de la jeune femme. Le regard du pirate s’assombrit. « Je t’ai dit que tu ne m’intéressais plus… »

« J’ai entendu. » Elle passa sa blouse par-dessus sa tête, exposant à présent sa poitrine en plein milieu du couloir désert. Les plaies dans son dos étant en voie de guérison, elle ne portait plus aucun bandage et elle aurait été entièrement nue si elle ne portait pas une culotte bouffante qui dissimulait encore l’essentiel de son intimité. « Tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient à ce que j’aille faire mes adieux à quelques membres de l’équipage. Ils seront toujours plus mémorables que les tiens. »

Malgré l’apparente décontraction que Bonnet s’efforçait d’afficher sur ses traits, Brianna sentait qu’il bouillonnait intérieurement. Un long silence retomba entre eux, pendant lequel ils se mesurèrent mutuellement du regard, aucun des deux n’étant prêt à s’avouer vaincu si facilement. « Je t’en prie, amuse-toi bien… », gronda-t-il, tout en sachant pertinemment qu’elle n’en ferait rien.

Brianna s’écarta lentement de la cloison de la coursive, et toujours en petite tenue, se mit à s’éloigner de Bonnet à reculons, en direction du pont, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Un pas. Deux pas… Elle devait au moins lui reconnaître un entêtement sans bornes : son rictus nonchalant ne vacillait pas le moins du monde et Brianna était sur le point de se demander si elle ne s’était pas réellement trompée sur les sentiments de l’Irlandais à son égard, lorsque la voix de Boyle s’éleva dans la coursive.

« Ah capitaine, vous êtes là, je- »

Avec des gestes exagérément lents, Brianna se tourna de trois-quarts en direction du matelot, portant délibérément les mains à sa poitrine tout aussi bien pour la cacher que pour attirer les regards dessus, et esquissa un sourire espiègle. Les yeux de Boyle semblaient lui sortir des orbites, mais il était absolument impossible de savoir à cette distance si c’était à cause de la nudité de la jeune femme ou de l’expression meurtrière de son capitaine à cet instant précis. Avant que Brianna n’ait eu le loisir de le découvrir, deux bras l’avaient soulevée et jetée par-dessus une épaule pour la transporter jusque dans la cabine, dont la porte fut refermée d’un puissant coup de pied. Boyle resta quelques secondes immobile dans la coursive, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis remonta lentement sur le pont, oubliant même la raison pour laquelle il cherchait son supérieur.

A l’intérieur de la cabine, Bonnet avait reposé Brianna à terre et la toisait de toute sa hauteur, furieux. « Je peux savoir ce que tu essayais de prouver, au juste ? »

« Que tu en avais toujours quelque chose à faire de moi », répondit-elle, plus apaisée en sachant qu’elle ne s’était pas trompée. « Et maintenant que ce fait est établi, j’aimerais que tu me dises la vérité : pourquoi est-on ici ? » Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche avec une expression courroucée et se pressa contre lui pour saisir son visage entre ses mains, le bout de ses doigts effleurant la cicatrice sur la joue du pirate. « Et ne prétends pas que je ne t’intéresse plus, car je n’en croirai pas un mot. »

Bonnet referma la bouche aussi sec, tentant d’ignorer le corps nu de la jeune femme tout contre le sien. Il détourna les yeux en direction des portes qui menaient au balcon. A travers la vitre se dessinaient les docks de Wilmington, sous un ciel aussi lourd et triste que les iris de Brianna à cet instant. Doucement, il posa ses propres mains sur celles de l’Américaine, la forçant à lâcher son visage. « Tu ne peux plus mettre les pieds à Philadelphie. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi donc ? »

L’Irlandais s’éloigna de quelques pas en direction du balcon, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée. Après tout, il pouvait bien lui raconter toute la vérité à présent. Si elle le haïssait, elle partirait. Et si elle partait, elle serait en sécurité. « Les hommes de MacNamara… ils n’étaient pas là uniquement pour s’assurer qu’on leur ramène le trésor. » Du coin de l’œil, il la vit croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant le nez. « Tu faisais aussi partie de la livraison. »

« Quoi ? »

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers elle et vit son regard accusateur. « Si on trouvait le trésor, MacNamara voulait que je t’abandonne à lui pour que tu lui livres toutes les informations que tu possèdes sur d’autres butins perdus. Et j’ai accepté », expliqua-t-il d’une voix neutre. « À ce moment-là, je pensais qu’à notre retour j’aurais obtenu tout ce qui m’intéressait, et que je me serais lassé de toi… »

« C’est de cela dont vous parliez, Mulligan et toi, le jour où tu l’as tué », cracha-t-elle avec une pointe d’animosité.

« Il a pressenti que je ne tiendrais pas mon engagement… et il m’a rappelé que je n’avais pas le choix. »

Brianna poussa un long soupir et se détourna pour s’envelopper d’une des couvertures jetée sur la couchette. « Peut-être qu’en lui expliquant- »

Le pirate éclata d’un rire sardonique et secoua la tête. « Honnêtement, mon cœur, est-ce que MacNamara t’a donné l’impression d’être un homme à qui l’on peut s’expliquer ? »

Elle resserra les pans de la couverture autour d’elle et baissa le nez. Non. Le receleur n’était définitivement pas une oreille attentive. Il était de ceux que l’on écoute et auxquels on obéit. « Et si on lui ramenait d’autres trésors ? On forme une bonne équipe, il n’a aucun intérêt à nous séparer… »

« Il ne me fait pas confiance. Il sait que je suis instable et que je peux décider du jour au lendemain de disparaître. Il veut juste s’assurer que tu ne disparais pas avec moi. »

Brianna s’approcha de lui, tendant une main hors de son carcan de tissu pour la poser sur le bras du pirate. « Ses deux gardes-chiourmes sont morts. Plus rien ne nous oblige à y aller. »

« Tu veux qu’on aie en permanence les soldats Anglais _et_ la pègre irlandaise aux trousses ? » Il ricana amèrement. « On ne finirait pas l’année en vie. »

« Je doute que tu survives beaucoup plus longtemps si MacNamara te voit débarquer seul en Pennsylvanie… », murmura doucement Brianna. « Et ta tête n’est pas la seule sur le billot, il est aussi une menace pour tout ton équipage. »

« Je n’aurai qu’à lui dire que tu es morte. Une vilaine blessure qui s’est infectée, la grippe, les monstruosités sur cette île infernale, je trouverai bien… »

« Il te fera surveiller… »

Le pirate hocha la tête. « Pendant quelques mois, peut-être bien, il me suffira de faire profil bas, de reprendre mon activité là où je l’ai laissée… », lâcha-t-il avec une nonchalance qui serra légèrement le cœur de Brianna.

« Quelques mois… », répéta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Stephen baissa les yeux vers elle et esquissa un rictus, tout en glissant un doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme pour l’obliger à lever le nez. « Tu m’auras oublié d’ici-là, mon cœur. Tu seras avec ta famille, en sécurité… La vieille Cameron te présentera certainement une ribambelle de riches et beaux jeunes hommes à épouser. Et moi, je reprendrai ma contrebande. L’ordre des choses sera rétabli », acheva-t-il avec un rire, reprenant sans le vouloir les mots exacts que Mulligan avait prononcés une semaine plus tôt dans la caverne au trésor. « Tu as beau être bien plus intrépide que toutes les femmes que j’ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie… cette vie-là n’est pas pour toi. »

« Qui es-tu pour décider de ce que doit être ma vie ? », siffla-t-elle en dégageant son menton de ses doigts.

« Toujours ton propriétaire… Du moins jusqu’à ce que ce bateau quitte le quai demain matin. Sans toi. »

Brianna frotta prestement son nez qui la piquait de plus en plus fort. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire que Bonnet la laissait véritablement partir. Et surtout, elle n’arrivait pas à croire à quel point cela lui était douloureux. Ils n’avaient passé que deux gros mois ensemble, dont un entier à jouer au chat et à la souris, et pourtant ce bref laps de temps avait été si intense qu’elle avait l’impression d’avoir vécu une vie entière. Du jour au lendemain, Stephen Bonnet était devenu toute sa vie, dans le sens où à la seconde où il l’avait achetée au marché de Kingston, en Jamaïque, il avait sans cesse été au centre de son univers. Tour à tour terrifiant, envoûtant, intriguant, il avait monopolisé toute son attention et toute son énergie. Elle avait calqué son rythme sur le sien, subissant ses colères, ses humeurs changeantes, mais aussi plus tard ses caresses et son désir insatiable. Elle mangeait quand il l’autorisait à manger (la plupart du temps), elle dormait quand il la laissait dormir, elle vivait sous sa surveillance constante, omniprésente. Maintenant qu’elle y réfléchissait, cela en était presque malsain, même si elle s’y était habituée au fil des jours. Au point que la perspective d’être privée de lui d’une manière aussi brutale que celle avec laquelle il était entré dans sa vie, faisait littéralement voler son cœur en éclats. Le pirate était devenu sa drogue, avait créé une dépendance sociale et psychologique qu’elle devrait assurément surmonter pour y voir plus clair et mettre de l’ordre dans ses sentiments.

« Et si je ne t’oublie pas ? »

« J’imagine que je repasserai de temps à autre par ici, mais… je te déconseille de rester sur le quai à m’attendre. Les nuits sont fraîches dans la région. »

Brianna esquissa un sourire triste. Les arguments en faveur de leur séparation s’accumulaient et la perspective de retrouver ses parents à temps la réjouissait de nouveau. Le choc de l’annonce était passé et elle se rendait compte qu’elle avait mal réagi, principalement parce qu’il l’avait mise devant le fait accompli. Et prétendu qu’elle ne comptait pas à ses yeux. Alors qu’en réalité, c’était justement parce qu’elle comptait qu’il l’éloignait de lui et de son existence aux mœurs discutables.

« Demain matin, hein ? », souffla-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Ça nous laisse encore un peu de temps… »

Ecartant les doigts, elle laissa glisser au sol la couverture qui l’enveloppait et elle vit les yeux verts de l’Irlandais suivre le mouvement du tissu, avant de remonter le long de son corps avec convoitise. Brianna sentit une boule douloureuse se former dans sa gorge à l’idée qu’il la regardait peut-être ainsi pour la dernière fois. Elle chassa aussitôt cette idée sinistre. Si leurs destins étaient liés, comme l’avaient été ceux de Claire et de Jamie, alors leurs chemins se croiseraient de nouveau. Et s’ils ne l’étaient pas, alors ils auraient au moins eu la chance de vivre une aventure magnifiquement folle, sans aucun regret. Mais à cet instant précis, rien, ni la faim, ni la fatigue et surtout pas de sombres pensées, ne l’empêcheraient de profiter encore quelques heures de son capitaine.

Moins d’une minute plus tard, le pirate s’était à son tour débarrassé de ses vêtements et l’entraînait avec lui sur la couchette, la faisant s’asseoir sur ses cuisses et enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Brianna baissa les yeux sur lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, tandis qu’il constellait la peau douce de ses seins de baisers langoureux. Fermant les paupières, elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l’Irlandais, le pressant un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Si elle avait pu l’y fusionner, l’emporter tout entier dans son propre cœur, elle l’aurait fait. Loin de la mer, loin de MacNamara et des innombrables dangers qui le guettaient là-dehors…

L’une des mains de Stephen se glissa entre eux et elle remua légèrement pour lui laisser le champ libre. Une fois positionné, elle se laissa glisser doucement vers le bas et il entra en elle avec un léger grognement de satisfaction, ses bras enserrant la taille de la jeune femme avec toute la force dont ils étaient capables. La poussant toujours plus bas, toujours plus fort. Brianna laissa échapper un hoquet lorsqu’il toucha un point profondément sensible de son anatomie, mais il ne relâcha pas son étreinte pour autant. Même lorsqu’elle se mit à onduler doucement des reins, il accompagnait chaque geste, mimait chaque mouvement, pour qu’elle ne s’écarte jamais trop de lui.

Lorsqu’il releva la tête après plusieurs minutes et que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, les iris de Brianna brillaient de cette même lueur qu’il y avait perçue après la tempête. Il avait compris d’instinct les trois mots qui se cachaient derrière cette lueur, mais il était hors de question qu’elle les prononce. Ces mots n’étaient que le résultat de deux mois d’isolation forcée avec lui, elle n’avait pas l’esprit clair, et même s’il ne se faisait pas prier pour en profiter encore jusqu’au matin, il ne voulait pas qu’elle lui dise des choses qu’il ne méritait pas d’entendre. Pas après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait. Pas après l’avoir achetée, menacée, livrée en pâture à un de ses clients et tant d’autres choses encore.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s’entrouvrirent et il comprit qu’elle allait commettre l’irréparable. Sans attendre, il glissa une main derrière la nuque de Brianna pour l’embrasser avec fougue. Si ça bouche était occupée à autre chose, elle ne parlerait pas.

D’un geste brusque, il la fit basculer sur le côté puis sur le dos et elle sembla un instant surprise par ce revirement de situation. Ignorant son expression décontenancée, il la pénétra de nouveau, plus fort encore et se réjouit de voir qu’il avait réussi. Une étincelle de désir remplaçait à présent ses envies de déclaration enflammée dans le bleu de ses yeux. Et il s’assurerait que cela reste ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’elle quitte cette cabine.

~o~

Brianna caressait la peau de Stephen du bout des doigts, sa joue pressée contre le torse du pirate et le regard perdu dans le vague. Les dernières heures avaient été si douces qu’elles n’en rendaient son départ que plus douloureux encore, et lorsqu’il prit finalement la parole, après plus d’une heure d’immobilité et de silence passée à simplement apprécier la présence de l’autre, elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Il fera bientôt jour… », souffla-t-il contre sa chevelure rousse.

Elle leva un regard accusateur en direction des portes-fenêtres et du ciel qui s’éclairait peu à peu au-delà, comme s’il était responsable de son malheur. Avec un peu d’imagination, elle se serait crue au club de théâtre de son lycée, où ils avaient joué Roméo et Juliette. Lorsque Roméo doit fuir à l’aube la chambre de sa bien-aimée.

« Cette clarté là-bas n’est pas la clarté du jour, je le sais bien, moi ; c’est quelque météore que le soleil exhale pour me servir de torche cette nuit et éclairer ma marche vers Wilmington », récita-t-elle avec emphase en adaptant la tirade de Juliette à leur situation. Stephen fronça les sourcils et Brianna soupira, pensant qu’il n’avait pas compris la référence. « Shakespeare ? Roméo et Juliette ? »

« Tu nous compares à deux gamins idiots qui finissent par se suicider ? », grinça-t-il, tandis qu’elle se redressait, mi-amusée mi-scandalisée.

« Ils s’aimaient éperdument ! »

« Et regarde où ça les a menés… »

Brianna secoua la tête avec un sourire moqueur. « Ce n’est pas l’amour qui a causé leur perte, mais l’orgueil et l’intolérance de leurs familles… »

 _Parce que tu crois que ta riche famille accueillera un hors-la-loi comme moi à bras ouverts, peut-être…_ , ironisa-t-il intérieurement tandis qu’elle reprenait sa place confortablement sur son torse.

« Et si je ne retrouve pas mes parents, tu y as pensé ? », demanda-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse. « Je vais être livrée à moi-même dans une ville inconnue… Peut-être même que je vais encore me faire enlever et vendre sur un marché ! »

Stephen hocha la tête, pensif. « Hum… Tu vaudras certainement beaucoup moins cher, maintenant que je suis passé par là. »

Brianna se redressa avec un sourire narquois, tendant le cou pour l’embrasser. « Charmant… Toi, on peut dire que tu sais parler aux femmes… »

Il accueillit ses lèvres avec un petit rire, tandis qu’elle l’embrassait lentement, avec délice. Comme pour savourer ce qui serait vraisemblablement leurs derniers instants ensemble. Après quelques secondes, Brianna recula de quelques centimètres, pour le simple plaisir de plonger encore une fois son regard dans les iris verts du pirate. Mais l’astre du jour rappela son existence, surgissant timidement au-dessus de l’océan et projetant un rai de lumière sur le visage de la jeune femme, ce qui la força à plisser les paupières. Elle sentit Bonnet se redresser sous elle et s’assit sur la couchette, s’avouant vaincue.

« Je vais t’aider à préparer tes affaires… »

Brianna hocha lentement la tête, les yeux baissés. Elle s’en voulait presque d’être aussi affectée de le quitter, alors que sa liberté retrouvée lui permettrait enfin de rejoindre sa mère et de changer son funeste destin. Et Jamie. Elle allait enfin rencontrer son père biologique… _Alors pourquoi tout ceci a-t-il un arrière-goût aussi amer ?_

Lentement, elle se leva de la couchette, tandis que Stephen fouillait dans un malle à la recherche d’un sac pour y mettre ses maigres possessions. Le long manteau de cuir, le serre-taille, les bottes, quelques blouses et jupes simples, les poignées de pierres précieuses qu’elle avait rangées dans de petites bourses.

« Je crois que mes vêtements d’hier sont toujours dans le couloir… », murmura-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Il rit doucement et sortit sa robe de Philadelphie de la malle qu’elle s’était appropriée au fil des semaines. « J’aimerais que tu mettes celle-ci… comme à Truro. »

Elle saisit le précieux tissu vert brodé entre ses doigts et hocha la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, Stephen l’aidait à refermer le corset et la robe dans son dos, avec des gestes lents et doux, avant de nouer autour de son cou le ruban de velours noir et le trèfle en émeraude. Elle passa ses doigts sur la pierre, heureuse d’avoir désormais d’autres gemmes à sa disposition, car elle n’aurait voulu se séparer de celle-ci pour rien au monde. A sa droite, la main de Stephen surgit de derrière elle, lui présentant le papillon d’or et d’émeraude qu’elle avait déniché depuis le tout premier jour. « Garde-le… », fit-il en voyant son expression incrédule. « Il te va certainement mieux qu’à moi. »

Tout en essayant de ne pas trembler, elle saisit le bijou entre ses doigts et noua ses cheveux autour de la tige dorée, fixant l’extrémité contre son crâne. Derrière elle, Stephen continuait de s’affairer et de remplir le sac. Avait-elle donc accumulé tant de choses en seulement deux mois ? Mais Brianna refusait de se retourner pour le savoir. L’idée même de le voir ranger chaque souvenir d’elle dans cette maudite sacoche lui brisait le cœur.

Elle sursauta lorsqu’il glissa sur ses épaules un châle en laine, sûrement pour la protéger de la fraîcheur de la matinée. Le silence était retombé dans la cabine, signe qu’il avait probablement achevé ses préparatifs. La boule dans la gorge de Brianna se fit plus douloureuse et une larme roula sur sa joue gauche. Elle l’essuya promptement d’une main, avant qu’il ne la fasse pivoter vers lui.

« On peut encore faire autrement… », gémit Brianna qui se sentait perdre pied, petit à petit. « Si ma tante est aussi riche que tu le dis, elle a peut-être des relations ? Des gens qui pourraient nous débarrasser de MacNamara, des Anglais et de tout le reste… »

« J’aurais adoré te rencontrer dans une autre vie, Fraser… Mais dans celle-ci, tu mérites mieux que ça. »

Il avait dit ‘mieux que ça’ pour ne pas dire ‘mieux que moi’, mais Brianna avait lu entre les lignes. Encore quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait grimacé à l’idée de côtoyer un pirate, qui tuait ses ennemis sans sourciller, acquérait des femmes comme on s’achète un kilogramme de tomates, et écumait les mers en quête de bateaux à piller et de marchandises illégales à revendre. Mais aujourd’hui, tout avait changé. Aujourd’hui, elle n’aurait voulu d’un autre homme pour rien au monde. Elle-même avait pillé et tué. Sans l’ombre d’un regret, pour sauver sa propre vie, et étrangement cela ne l’avait jamais empêchée de dormir. Certes, sa victime était une abomination, un monstre qui l’aurait violée et enchaînée dans une grotte, mais il n’en était pas moins mort à l’heure qu’il était. L’ancienne Brianna, la jeune femme imprudente qui s’était fait piéger dans une ruelle, n’aurait certainement pas eu la force d’abattre cette machette. Stephen avait changé cela. Était-ce bien ou mal, elle n’en avait aucune idée et ce n’était pas la question. La question était : si elle était capable d’un tel acte pour survivre, pourquoi ne serait-elle pas capable d’affronter d’autres dangers à ses côtés ? Pourquoi l’éloigner ainsi alors que tout son être lui hurlait qu’elle était plus brave et plus en sécurité avec lui qu’avec n’importe qui d’autre ? Comment pouvait-il dire qu’elle méritait mieux que lui, alors que c’était justement grâce à lui qu’elle avait survécu à toutes leurs aventures ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer tout cela, mais il plissa les yeux et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

« Brianna… », grogna-t-il et elle pinça de nouveau les lèvres, comprenant qu’il ne servirait à rien d’essayer de marchander. Avec raideur, elle saisit son sac et le souleva, tandis qu’il ouvrait la porte de la cabine. Sur le sol, sa jupe et sa blouse de la veille étaient toujours là. Il les ramassa avec un sourire et au lieu de les lui rendre, les jeta sur sa table.

Sur le pont, l’équipage s’affairait en vue du départ imminent et lorsque Bonnet apparut, O’Brien lui annonça solennellement que tout était prêt pour prendre le large. Le capitaine hocha brièvement la tête et Brianna apparut derrière lui, dans sa robe coquette, son sac à la main. Un éclair de compassion passa dans le regard du capitaine en second et Brianna sut instantanément qu’il était au courant. _Evidemment qu’il est au courant, Stephen a dû lui dire pourquoi on ne rentrait pas directement à Philadelphie._ Un léger sentiment de trahison lui serra la poitrine mais elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à O’Brien. Il suivait les ordres.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

Un peu plus loin, Jimmy approchait, lorgnant le sac de cuir de Brianna avec une expression qui frôlait la panique. Lui, ne semblait au courant de rien, en revanche.

« Mademoiselle Fraser doit aller retrouver sa famille », répondit Bonnet sur un ton neutre et Brianna en regretta presque ses « mon cœur » sarcastiques tant la distance qu’il s’efforçait de mettre entre eux était douloureuse. « Nous lui avons fait perdre suffisamment de temps comme ça. »

Jimmy accusa le coup. Brianna avait été comme une sœur pour lui, une figure maternelle qui avait apaisé sa culpabilité d’avoir brisé sa propre famille, failli à ses responsabilités de grand frère. Elle l’avait soigné, réconforté, avait chanté pour lui. Et surtout elle avait brièvement rendu heureux l’un des hommes qu’il admirait le plus au monde, aussi imparfait soit-il. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, sans prévenir. Une chose était sûre, elle ne le faisait pas de son propre gré. Tournant son regard d’adolescent rebelle vers son capitaine, il fronça le nez. « Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

Bonnet sembla un instant décontenancé que son mousse discute ses ordres de manière aussi directe, et Brianna jugea urgent de désamorcer la situation. « Nous avons décidé cela à la dernière minute… » Jimmy se tourna vers elle, incrédule et presque déçu. « Je ne savais pas que nous nous arrêterions ici sur le chemin du retour, mais quand j’ai reconnu l’endroit, j’ai… Il faut que je retrouve mes parents », acheva-t-elle, incapable de servir davantage de mensonges au jeune garçon. _Au moins, la dernière partie est vraie_.

L’adolescent baissa les yeux, réalisant peut-être que sa réaction était purement égoïste. Brianna avait eu une vie avant le _Gloriana_ et la parenthèse de son aventure se refermait. Il regrettait simplement que la page se tourne d’une manière aussi brutale. Courant dans ses bras avec toute la candeur que seul son jeune âge lui permettait, il enlaça la jeune femme et celle-ci sentit les larmes menacer à nouveau.

« Tu es quelqu’un de bien, Jimmy… », murmura-t-elle contre son oreille. « N’en doute jamais. »

Pour toute réponse, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, et recula de nouveau avec un sourire triste. « Nous faisons souvent escale à Wilmington, nous nous reverrons certainement. »

« James… », fit la voix sèche de Bonnet, sur le ton de l’avertissement. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c’était de la voir partir avec quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Rendre sa liberté à Brianna était probablement l’une des décisions les plus difficiles qu’il ait prises de sa vie, et il avait jusque-là réussi à prendre le recul nécessaire. Si jamais il sentait une once d’espoir, ou pire une promesse, dans son regard, il risquait de ne jamais la laisser mettre un pied sur le quai.

« Bien… », lâcha Brianna avec un sourire forcé. « Je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps. » Sa voix lui semblait tellement fausse qu’elle se demandait comment qui que ce soit pouvait la prendre au sérieux. Mais aucun des hommes ne laissa rien paraître. « Dites au revoir de ma part à tous ceux que je n’ai pas eu le temps de saluer… »

« Ce sera fait », assura O’Brien à la place de son capitaine qui restait totalement muet. Brianna le remercia d’un sourire et se dirigea vers le quai. Une fois la passerelle franchie, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers les marins. Mauvaise idée. L’expression de Jimmy et, _ô Seigneur_ , celle de Bonnet lui donnèrent envie de mourir sur place. Lorsqu’il vit qu’elle le regardait, celui-ci se recomposa aussitôt un visage encourageant, mais le mal était fait. L’espace d’une seconde, elle avait perçu sa souffrance et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas remonter l’embrasser aussitôt.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se mit à penser à tout ce qui l’attendait sur le continent, sa famille, son père, sa mère, puis plus tard lorsqu’elle serait prête à les quitter, son retour au vingtième siècle, la tête remplie de souvenirs complètement fous. Elle remonta le quai jusqu’aux docks sans un regard en arrière. Un peu plus loin, elle reconnut la barbe et le crâne dégarni de Murphy, qui achevait une transaction de pièces de bois et d’outils, certainement pour reconstituer les stocks écoulés à réparer les dégâts de la dernière tempête. Il se retourna en la voyant débarquer avec son sac et sa jolie robe neuve, et sembla un instant surpris avant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il abandonna son fournisseur d’une tape sur l’épaule et s’approcha d’elle, les coins de sa bouche légèrement étirés sous sa barbe, ce qui devait pour lui équivaloir à un sourire.

« Il a donc pris sa décision ? », demanda-t-il gravement.

« Une décision très unilatérale, si vous voulez mon avis… » Brianna laissa échapper un rire nerveux pour dissiper son envie de fondre en larmes, puis prit une brève inspiration. « Continuez à prendre soin de lui, Monsieur Murphy. »

Murphy gloussa, ce qui était très inhabituel de sa part et son regard de vieux loup de mer brilla un instant. « C’est plutôt au capitaine de prendre soin de ses hommes, Mademoiselle. »

Brianna hocha la tête. « Mais nous savons tous les deux que dans votre cas, ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai… »

Murphy gloussa de nouveau et Brianna regretta de ne pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps pour susciter plus souvent cette réaction de la part du vieil homme. « Prenez soin de vous, Mademoiselle Fraser », fit-il en lui tendant sa main calleuse, qu’elle serra en retour.

Elle recula d’un pas et reprit sa route en direction de la ville. Le jour était encore jeune et il n’y avait presque personne à la ronde, à l’exception de quelques pêcheurs. Elle décida de se diriger vers la taverne _Willow Tree_ , où elle avait logé à son arrivée au port deux mois et demi plus tôt. Avec un peu de chance, l’aubergiste aurait conservé ses affaires. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas rester là sur le quai à regarder le _Gloriana_ s’éloigner, c’était au-dessus de ses forces. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle reconnut la façade en bois vitrée de la taverne et poussa la porte. Le propriétaire s’affairait derrière son comptoir, tandis qu’une dame d’un certain âge (peut-être sa femme ?) balayait la salle et remettait tables et chaises en place pour les clients du matin.

Brianna posa son sac au sol et l’aubergiste la dévisagea, les sourcils froncés, comme s’il essayait de se rappeler où il avait déjà vu son visage. « Bonjour… J’ai logé ici quelques jours il y a environ deux mois… Mais ensuite, j’ai… Enfin, quelque chose est arrivé et j’ai dû partir sans prendre mes affaires… »

La femme approcha avec un sourire, s’appuyant sur le manche de son balai. « Qu’y avait-il dans vos affaires, ma petite ? Des tas de gens laissent des choses derrière eux, ici, mais quand je considère que c’est quelque chose qui peut leur manquer, je garde. »

Brianna fit l’inventaire des rares choses qu’elle avait emportées pour sa traversée. « Des vêtements… Il y avait aussi des dessins et du matériel pour dessiner. Mais pas grand-chose d’autre, je le crains. »

Mais à sa grande surprise, les visages du couple s’éclairèrent aussitôt. « Oh, c’est vous l’artiste ! J’ai effectivement tout gardé », s’écria la femme avec une pointe d’admiration qui fit rosir les joues de Brianna. « Je me souviens m’être inquiétée, une jeune fille qui voyage seule et qui disparaît du jour au lendemain… »

« Je vous prie de m’excuser… Combien vous dois-je pour la chambre ? »

La femme se tourna vers son mari, qui plongea la main sous le comptoir pour en sortir un registre. « Oh, il me semble que vous aviez déjà payé, sinon cette espèce de pingre aurait remué ciel et terre pour vous retrouver… », grommela-t-elle en fusillant l’homme du regard.

« Vous aviez payé quatre nuits d’avance, Mademoiselle, et vous avez disparu au bout de deux », répondit l’aubergiste avec un regard peu amène à l’égard de sa femme. « Je ne crains de pouvoir vous rembourser, en revanche. »

Brianna eut une pensée pour la bourse pleine de pierres précieuses qui se trouvait dans son sac et fut ravie de ne pas récompenser ce goujat avec l’une d’elles. Un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres. « Ne vous en faites pas, considérez ça comme un dédommagement pour avoir eu la gentillesse de conserver mes biens. »

« Venez avec moi à la remise », proposa la femme en lui faisant signe de la suivre. « Par ici. »

Brianna lui emboîta le pas et la femme cala son balai contre un mur avant d’ouvrir une porte où s’entassaient des dizaines et des dizaines d’objets non réclamés, certains emballés dans des sacs de jute, d’autres en vrac sur les étagères branlantes. « Alors… hum… j’ai dû mettre ça par là… ah ! non… ici ?... » La femme fouilla quelques minutes dans son capharnaüm avant de pousser un cri de triomphe. « Ah ! Je savais bien ! » Brianna reconnut aussitôt sa petite besace et quelques feuilles de papier, pliées à la va-vite dans son ancienne cape de voyage. « Et voici, jeune fille ! », fit la tenancière d’un air radieux. « Si je peux me permettre, vous avez beaucoup de talent ! »

Brianna la remercia et s’apprêtait à ranger ses affaires dans le sac de Stephen, lorsque quelques dessins glissèrent de ses doigts pour s’éparpiller au sol. La femme les ramassa avec empressement, ses yeux brillant d’admiration devant les vues de Wilmington et du bateau qui l’avait amenée d’Ecosse. « Vous voulez en garder un ? », proposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le visage de son aînée s’illumina, comme si elle n’avait attendu que ça. « Je peux ? Oh… Voyons, quel est mon préféré ? Ils sont tous si beaux… » Elle hésita un moment entre le portrait d’un pêcheur raccommodant un filet et une vue des docks au soleil couchant, avant de finalement opter pour le pêcheur. « Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle. »

Brianna se contenta d’un sourire et sortit de la remise pour ouvrir son sac et y fourrer ses affaires dedans. Ses mains se figèrent cependant en découvrant ce que Stephen avait déposé par-dessus ses vêtements. Ses autres dessins, qu’elle appelait dans sa tête ‘la galerie de portraits du _Gloriana_ ’ étaient délicatement rangés à plat et elle porta une main à son ventre, comme si on venait d’y enfoncer un poignard. Feuilletant la liasse, elle réalisa qu’il y manquait les dessins les plus intimes, ceux qu’elle avait fait de Stephen et notamment de son expression angélique lorsqu’il dormait. Presque tous les marins qu’elle connaissait étaient toujours là, sauf le plus important. _Non…_

Le cœur battant, elle rangea sa cape avec le reste, referma le tout et bredouilla quelques excuses avant de retraverser la taverne en sens inverse. Courant de toute la force de ses jambes malgré le sac qui frappait sa cuisse à chaque enjambée, elle s’élança dans les ruelles pour retrouver le chemin du port. Le trajet lui parut interminable et elle se demanda à un moment si elle n’avait pas perdu sa route. Ce n’est que lorsqu’au détour d’un pâté de maison elle vit le soleil briller sur l’océan qu’elle reprit espoir. Reprenant sa course, elle fit irruption sur les docks, cherchant des yeux le _Gloriana_ , mais le galion n’était plus amarré. Elle s’arrêta sur le bord du quai, pliée en deux par un point de côté et laissa tomber son sac sur le sol. Un gémissement s’échappa d’entre les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage pour s’empêcher de hurler.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, la poupe du navire s’éloignait en direction du large, et à en juger par la douleur atroce dans sa poitrine, il emportait une moitié de son cœur avec lui.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà c’est tout pour aujourd’hui ! J’espère que vous n’êtes pas trop tristes, mais je dois avouer qu’écrire ce chapitre a été l’un des moments qui a brisé mon petit cœur (oui, j’ai bien dit ‘un des’, il y en aura d’autres…mdr) mais ne vous en faites pas, cette fiction est loin d’être terminée et nos héros vont se retrouver peut-être même plus vite que vous ne le pensez. Mais pour l’instant, je pense que Brianna avait besoin d’être un peu seule pour mettre de l’ordre dans ses sentiments.**

**J’ai hâte de lire vos reviews et d’ici lundi prochain, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse semaine !**

**Xérès**


	18. Óró Sé do Bheatha Bhaile

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Le cœur brisé, Brianna se retrouve maintenant livrée à elle-même à Wilmington, tandis que Stephen repart pour Philadelphie… Nos deux héros vont devoir maintenant s’habituer à l’absence de l’autre et cela risque d’être plus difficile que prévu !**

**N’hésitez pas à laisser une petite review après votre lecture, c’est mon seul salaire pour des heures et des heures de travail chaque semaine !**

**oOo**

  1. _Óró Sé do Bheatha Bhaile_ (Oh, welcome home)



Le soleil avait fini par se lever pour de bon et autour de Brianna, le port de Wilmington était peu à peu sorti de sa torpeur matinale. Bientôt, elle eut l’impression d’être la seule pauvre âme immobile au milieu d’une véritable fourmilière. Marchands, pêcheurs, soldats, badauds se pressaient de toutes parts pour embarquer, acheter, décharger, vendre, dans un joyeux tintamarre. Assise sur une bitte d’amarrage, son sac coincé entre ses pieds, l’agitation et la vie qui animaient les lieux ne semblaient pas avoir de prise sur elle. Elle avait longtemps regardé le _Gloriana_ s’éloigner vers le large en direction du Nord, laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues jusque sur sa robe, sans même prendre la peine de les sécher ou de se cacher des regards curieux que les passants lançaient dans sa direction. Et puis le galion avait disparu dans la courbure de la Terre, la laissant désespérément seule. A en juger par la position du soleil, il devait être près de dix ou onze heures du matin lorsqu’elle consentit enfin à quitter son perchoir pour se mettre en quête d’informations.

Elle avait à présent un cap, River Run, où elle serait certaine de trouver des membres de sa famille, mais l’idée de se trouver au milieu d’étrangers, qui plus est dans une plantation pleine d’esclaves, ne la réjouissait en rien. Elle n’avait néanmoins pas d’autre alternative. L’un des plus grands bâtiments au-delà du port était un bureau de poste du Royal Postal Service, la Poste britannique qui ne serait remplacée par la poste des Etats-Unis qu’à la fin du siècle, sous l’égide du futur président George Washington. Peut-être pourrait-on lui dire comment rejoindre River Run, voire même profiter d’un convoi postal pour gagner la plantation, moyennant une pierre précieuse ou deux ? Elle s’enfonçait dans les ruelles, la bandoulière de son sac lui sciant l’épaule, et se dirigeait vers le bâtiment lorsqu’une voix de femme, teintée d’un lourd accent écossais, s’éleva dans le brouhaha de la rue.

« Fergus Claudel Fraser ! Veux-tu bien ralentir ? Ou au moins avoir l’obligeance de me faire rouler comme une barrique, j’irai certainement plus vite que ça… »

Brianna cligna des yeux et leva le nez en direction de la jeune femme qui venait de houspiller ce qui semblait être son mari. Ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en chignon et coiffés d’un bonnet blanc, et elle semblait marcher avec difficulté, embarrassée par son ventre rond. Un bambin d’environ deux ans aux cheveux châtains et bouclés trottinait près de ses jupes. Trois pas devant elle, une version adulte identique du gamin se retourna et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de remettre maladroitement un lot de poissons fraîchement achetés au marché en équilibre sur son bras. Bras qui se terminait par une prothèse sculptée pour imiter une main. « Qu’en dis-tu, Germain, serait-ce amusant de faire rouler maman comme un tonneau jusqu’à la maison ? »

L’enfant éclata d’un rire strident, comme si c’était en effet la chose la plus drôle qu’il ait entendu de sa vie. En temps normal, Brianna n’aurait jamais osé aborder des inconnus de cette manière, mais si cet homme s’appelait bien Fraser, alors il y avait des chances pour qu’il connaisse les autres membres de son clan sur le territoire. Et donc Claire et Jamie.

« Excusez-moi… », fit-elle s’approchant du jeune couple. La blonde tourna un visage interrogateur et même inquiet dans sa direction et Brianna prit conscience qu’elle devait faire un peu pitié avec ses yeux gonflés et rougis, ses cheveux indisciplinés et son air triste. « Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher d’entendre votre conversation… Vous vous appelez bien Fraser ? »

Fergus et son épouse échangèrent un regard, avant de hocher la tête, tout en dévisageant Brianna d’un air circonspect.

« Connaîtriez-vous à tout hasard un Jamie Fraser et son épouse Claire ? Je suis à leur recherche… », reprit-elle en s’efforçant de ne pas balbutier.

« Bien sûr qu’on les connaît. Qui les demande, si je puis me permettre ? », fit la jeune Ecossaise en posant un poing sur sa hanche.

 _Directe et autoritaire…_ , pensa Brianna en déglutissant. Malgré son air affable, la blonde ne semblait pas être du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Même enceinte jusqu’aux yeux. « Je m’appelle Brianna Fraser. Je… je suis leur fille. »

L’expression méfiante de la blonde disparut aussitôt et sa mâchoire inférieure tomba légèrement, tandis que son mari haussait les sourcils si haut qu’ils disparurent dans la couronne de cheveux bouclés qui entourait son visage. « Ça alors ! », s’exclama le jeune homme en français, tandis que son épouse plissait les yeux et analysait d’un peu plus près l’allure de Brianna.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? », demanda l’Ecossaise, sans se démonter. Contre ses jambes, le bambin commençait à trouver cette conversation d’adultes un peu longue et s’agita.

« Vingt-deux ans… », répondit Brianna, en comprenant que la blonde essayait d’en savoir plus avant de se réjouir.

« Marsali, enfin, ne vois-tu donc pas ? », s’exclama Fergus avec un large sourire. « Elle a le roux des Fraser et les boucles de Claire. Et ses yeux… »

« … bleus comme ceux de Jamie… », acheva Marsali en hochant la tête. « Bon sang, pour une surprise… »

Brianna faillit laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Encore une fois, le destin l’avait mise sur la piste de ses parents d’une manière inattendue. Qui qu’étaient ces gens, ils connaissaient personnellement Jamie et Claire, et semblaient décontenancés mais ravis de découvrir son existence.

« Je m’appelle Fergus… », annonça le jeune homme, avec un sourire radieux. « Votre père m’a recueilli et adopté quand je n’étais encore qu’un petit garçon, du temps où Claire et lui vivaient à Paris. »

« Oh… C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Ce fut au tour de Brianna de sourire largement. A leurs côtés, Marsali sembla se détendre quelque peu et son regard se posa sur le sac que Brianna traînait toujours avec elle.

« Vous venez d’arriver ? »

« Oui », acquiesça Brianna, sentant de nouveau une boule se former dans sa gorge. « Le bateau sur lequel j’ai voyagé a accosté ce matin peu avant l’aube. Et j’erre dans la ville depuis… Je comptais me rendre chez ma tante Jocasta Cameron, à River Run. Je n’ai aucune idée d’où se trouve Fraser’s Ridge, j’espérais qu’elle pourrait m’aider. »

Marsali hocha de nouveau la tête, comme si les informations qu’elle entendait achevaient de la convaincre de la bonne foi de son interlocutrice. « Fraser’s Ridge est à plus de dix jours de marche d’ici… », indiqua-t-elle, voyant aussitôt les traits fatigués de Brianna se creuser un peu plus. « Mais la bonne nouvelle, c’est que si vous partez maintenant, vous ne les y trouverez pas. »

« Comment ça ? »

Marsali esquissa un sourire en coin et tapota son gros ventre d’une main. « Ils doivent être en route en ce moment-même… Claire voulait absolument être présente pour l’arrivée du _bairn._ Ils devraient être là d’ici quelques jours, si tout se passe bien. »

Brianna ouvrit la bouche et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Après avoir traversé l’Atlantique en avion, puis les Highlands à pied, après avoir fait un bond de deux cents ans en arrière, retraversé l’Atlantique par la mer… Elle s’était faite enlever, enchaîner, affamer, vendre, utiliser, menacer… Séduire aussi. Pendant des mois, rien ne s’était déroulé comme prévu. Même l’amour l’avait prise par surprise, avant de l’abandonner brutalement à la case départ.

Et maintenant qu’elle était complètement perdue, la chance tournait enfin, si promptement que cela en était presque ridicule. Ses yeux la piquaient atrocement et elle essaya de respirer pour se calmer, mais aux expressions incrédules de Marsali et de Fergus, elle sut que c’était un échec. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses doigts tremblants et se mit à sangloter sans pouvoir s’arrêter, son dos agité de violents soubresauts. Le couple se regarda de nouveau et une véritable bataille de mouvements de sourcils et de regards appuyés se livra entre eux, comme pour décider par télépathie de ce qu’ils allaient faire de cette jeune fille manifestement au bout du rouleau.

« Que diriez-vous d’un bon repas chaud ? Je vais préparer un _cullen skink_ pour le déjeuner… », proposa Marsali, mal à l’aise devant le flot de larmes qui se déversait des yeux de Brianna. Celle-ci hocha la tête, derrière ses doigts, et sentit la main libre de Fergus tapoter son épaule, faisant dangereusement branler les poissons posés sur son autre bras replié.

Tout en séchant ses larmes, l’Américaine suivit ses hôtes jusqu’à leur petite maison au cœur de Wilmington. Aussitôt, Marsali s’affaira en cuisine, tandis que Fergus dévorait des yeux cette demi-sœur tombée du ciel tout en jouant avec Germain. Se sentant inutile, Brianna proposa son aide à Marsali, qui lui tendit des oignons et des pommes de terre à éplucher.

« Alors, d’où venez-vous comme ça ? », demanda Marsali tout en attisant le feu sous la marmite. « Pourquoi étiez-vous loin de votre mère, ces deux dernières années ? »

Brianna se mordit la lèvre et baissa un peu plus les yeux sur ses pommes de terre pour se soustraire au regard inquisiteur de l’Ecossaise. Elle ne savait pas exactement de quelle manière Claire avait expliqué son absence durant deux décennies, ni si elle avait parlé de son autre mariage. « Elle voulait que je termine mes études avant de la rejoindre… »

« A Boston ? », fit Marsali, tandis que Brianna hochait la tête. « Je ne savais pas que les femmes pouvaient aussi faire des études. Sûrement un privilège acquis grâce à cet homme avec qui elle vivait. Un professeur, il me semble ? »

 _Oh…_ Ainsi donc, la jeune maman en savait bien plus qu’elle ne le laissait paraître et elle ne semblait pas prête à se montrer amicale aussi vite que Fergus. La pique sur ce prétendu privilège en était la preuve. « En effet… », répondit Brianna avec un sourire timide.

« Des frères et sœurs ? », demanda-t-elle en tranchant la tête de son poisson avec humeur. « Je demande au cas où Claire aurait également omis de mentionner l’existence d’autres enfants… »

« Marsali… », soupira Fergus en secouant la tête. « Veux-tu bien arrêter avec tes questions ? »

La blonde laissa tomber couteau et poisson avec brutalité avant de lever les mains en l’air. « C’est tout bonnement incroyable, nous avons voyagé depuis l’Ecosse avec cette femme et vécu des mois avec elle, et pourtant j’ai encore parfois l’impression de n’en rien savoir ! Une fille ! Elle nous a caché une fille ! »

Brianna pinça les lèvres, consciente de l’embarras dans lequel elle allait plonger sa mère vis-à-vis de tous les gens qui la connaissaient en ce siècle. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être peinée à l’idée que depuis son départ deux ans plus tôt, Claire n’avait même pas mentionné sa propre fille une seule fois à la famille de Jamie.

« Désolé, elle est redoutable quand elle est enceinte… », souffla le Français avec un sourire.

« Ne lui cherche pas d’excuses, Fergus… », rétorqua Marsali en coupant une nouvelle tête de poisson. « Claire a beau être une deuxième mère pour moi comme pour toi, elle n’en reste pas moins étrange et secrète. Trop pour son propre bien. »

« Elle a toujours été ainsi… Les gens à Paris la surnommaient la Dame Blanche, ils étaient persuadés que c’était une sorcière… », s’esclaffa Fergus, tandis que Brianna esquissait un faible sourire. Dans son dos, Marsali roula des yeux comme pour donner raison au peuple français, mais ne dit rien. Une porte claqua quelque part dans la maison et Fergus sauta sur ses pieds.

« Ce doit être Murtagh ! »

« Pourrais-tu bien lui dire de passer par derrière ? Je n’ai aucune envie que les manteaux rouges voient des Régulateurs aller et venir par la grande porte… », aboya Marsali, suffisamment fort pour que le dénommé Murtagh puisse l’entendre, où qu’il se trouve.

« La porte de derrière était fermée ! », répondit une voix bourrue, teintée elle aussi d’un fort accent des Highlands.

« Justement… », marmonna Marsali à mi-voix.

Brianna fronça les sourcils. « Qui sont les Régulateurs ? »

Marsali se figea, son couperet prêt à s’abattre sur un poisson, et l’Américaine comprit qu’elle se demandait si oui ou non elle devait lui donner une réponse. Mais une silhouette apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et coupa court à son combat intérieur. Brianna tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, un homme d’un âge avancé, aux longs cheveux blancs noués en queue de cheval et à la barbe tout aussi immaculée. Pour elle, il n’était ni plus ni moins qu’un inconnu, mais en la découvrant, le vieil homme eut un mouvement de recul et se retint d’une main au chambranle de la porte, murmurant un seul et unique mot : « Ellen… »

Brianna pinça les lèvres et sourit timidement. « A vrai dire, Ellen est mon deuxième prénom. Je m’appelle Brianna. »

Murtagh Fitzgibbons n’en croyait pas ses yeux. A quelques détails près, la fille qui se tenait devant lui était le portrait craché d’Ellen Fraser, mère de son filleul Jamie. Et elle portait une version féminine du prénom de son père, Brian. Brian et Ellen… Brianna Ellen… ça ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Surtout avec ce visage. L’Ecossais dirigea un regard interrogateur en direction de Marsali, qui poussa un long soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n’était ni plus ni moins que la confirmation qu’il attendait. Le vieil homme éclata soudain d’un rire strident, qui fit sursauter Brianna et le petit Germain. Après une bonne minute d’hilarité, il s’essuya les yeux et regarda de nouveau Brianna avec émotion.

« Cette fichue Anglaise ne cessera jamais de surprendre… »

« C’est vraiment tout ce que vous trouvez à dire… », soupira Marsali en secouant la tête.

Le regard de Murtagh brilla d’une lueur étrange. « Si Claire n’a pas voulu en parler, c’est certainement pour une excellente raison qui n’appartient qu’à elle… » Il s’avança vers Brianna pour saisir ses mains entre les siennes et les serrer avec douceur. « Murtagh Fitzgibbons. Je suis le parrain de Jamie. »

Le visage de Brianna s’illumina, mais malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle ne parvint pas à émettre le moindre son. Après vingt-deux années où elle n’avait eu que sa mère et Frank pour seule famille, elle venait en moins d’une heure de rencontrer son demi-frère (en quelque sorte) et le parrain de son père. Autrement dit, elle doublait l’effectif total de sa famille. Sans compter Marsali et leur petit garçon, ainsi que le bébé à naître. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à encaisser.

« Où loges-tu, fillette ? », demanda-t-il, pour la détendre et lui redonner l’usage de la parole.

« Ici », répondit Marsali avant même que Brianna ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. « Elle ne bougera pas de cette maison tant que Claire ne sera pas arrivée, parole de McKimmie. »

« Je ne veux pas déranger… », commença l’Américaine d’une petite voix.

« Ne dites pas de bêtises… Vous dormirez sur le sofa, ça me changera d’y voir une jeune femme à la place d’un vieux grigou crasseux… », ironisa Marsali en jetant un regard appuyé en direction de Murtagh, qui s’esclaffa.

« Le vieux grigou doit disparaître quelque temps de toute façon, les manteaux rouges sont à mes trousses… » Son expression s’assombrit quelque peu. « Je vais peut-être aller me mettre au vert chez cette vieille bourrique de Jocasta », reprit-il avant de voir le regard de Brianna s’éclairer. « Ta grand-tante… Elle serait ravie de te rencontrer, un de ces jours. Dommage que ses yeux ne lui permettent plus de voir à quel point tu ressembles à sa sœur Ellen. »

« J’aimerais beaucoup faire sa connaissance également », répondit poliment Brianna, même si le discours de Stephen sur la plantation l’avait quelque peu refroidie. Elle chassa aussitôt cette idée de son esprit : penser à Stephen était bien trop douloureux. Mais il était trop tard. Une ombre passa dans ses yeux bleus et elle entendit vaguement Marsali adresser une nouvelle raillerie à Murtagh, puis celui-ci répliquer avec un rire rocailleux. Avec un peu d’imagination, elle aurait presque pu se représenter Stephen assis à côté d’elle, sa main posée dans le bas de son dos, comme il l’avait fait lorsqu’elle avait aidé Flanagan à venir à bout de sa montagne de carottes, au début de l’épidémie de grippe. Elle se sentit soudain plus seule que jamais, une étrangère dans cette maison, entourée de trois inconnus. Les sourires candides de Jimmy, le sarcasme d’O’Brien, la bonne humeur de Boyle et même les grommellements bourrus de Murphy lui manquaient. Et surtout Stephen. Stephen tout entier. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de son couteau et de sa pomme de terre à moitié pelée, si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

« Où puis-je… me rafraîchir ? », demanda-t-elle soudain en se levant. Elle capta un instant l’expression soucieuse de Marsali, mais évita soigneusement son regard.

« A l’étage, il y a de l’eau propre dans une aiguière, dans la chambre de Germain. C’est la première porte sur la gauche… », répondit Fergus avec son sempiternel sourire doux. Brianna le remercia et grimpa l’escalier de bois aussi vite que la décence le lui permettait. Une fois dans la chambre qu’on lui avait indiquée, elle ferma la porte et s’adossa au panneau, tentant de respirer lentement et profondément. Mais elle sentit bientôt ses genoux se dérober sous elle, trahis par la fatigue d’une nuit sans sommeil et les émotions violentes des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Doucement, elle glissa contre le bois, jusqu’au sol, et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

~o~

Dire que l’ambiance qui avait régné sur le _Gloriana_ durant les quatre jours de trajet jusqu’à Philadelphie était morose, était un euphémisme. Jimmy avait tout simplement cessé d’adresser la parole à son capitaine, poussant même le vice à ne plus émettre le moindre son dès lors que Bonnet entrait dans son champ de vision. Le jeune mousse ne semblait pas digérer le départ brutal de Brianna et le pirate ne pouvait pas l’en blâmer. Mais aussi longtemps qu’il effectuait ses tâches correctement, il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de sa rébellion silencieuse.

Jimmy n’était pas le seul à accuser le coup. O’Brien fumait beaucoup plus que d’habitude, Boyle ne cessait de soupirer et il avait même surpris Doherty en train de fixer longuement une caisse d’objets précieux sans bouger, alors qu’il était censé en faire l’inventaire avant leur arrivée au port. Avec ses idées folles, ses chasses au trésor rocambolesques et sa joie de vivre qui paraissait à toute épreuve, Brianna avait laissé une empreinte bien plus vive sur le navire qu’il ne l’aurait cru. C’était maintenant qu’elle n’était plus là et que leur quotidien morne revenait au galop que tous s’en rendaient compte. Mais ça passerait. Tout passait, il suffisait de laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Une fois que MacNamara aurait sa part, l’équipage se répartirait le reste. Les plus âgés prendraient sûrement une retraite bien méritée, ceux qui avaient une femme ou des marmots quelque part les rejoindraient quelque temps. Les têtes changeraient, ramenant du sang neuf à bord. Et les choses reprendraient leur cours.

Stephen s’avouait néanmoins avoir été tenté, l’espace d’une seconde, de tout lâcher pour elle. MacNamara, la contrebande… S’offrir une île quasi-déserte où il ferait construire une maison, face à la mer évidemment. Vivre le rêve de tout homme honnête et bon. Mais cela n’avait duré qu’un instant. Il n’était pas un homme de la terre, ni un homme honnête. L’idée de s’enraciner plusieurs années sur un bout de terrain, à côtoyer des gens aussi plats que le sol sur lequel ils vivaient, le terrifiait. Et quand bien même il tenterait le coup, pour les beaux yeux de sa rousse, comment pouvait-il être sûr de ne pas se lasser d’elle un jour ? Après un an, cinq ans ou même dix ? Il n’était pas fait pour les engagements. Du moins pas ceux qui ne se soldent pas par un bon petit pactole à la fin du voyage.

Après quatre jours passés à se répéter ces mêmes phrases comme un mantra, il avait presque réussi à s’en convaincre une fois au port de Philadelphie. Et c’est un Stephen Bonnet frais et détendu qui sauta sur le quai pour se rendre au tripot du receleur, sous le regard furieux de Jimmy.

« Je déteste quand il fait ça… », cracha le moussaillon en donnant un coup de pied dans un cordage.

Une fois n’est pas coutume, O’Brien tira un cigare de l’intérieur de sa veste et l’alluma à l’une des lanternes du pont. « Ça, quoi ? »

« Quand il lui arrive quelque chose de bien et qu’il gâche tout comme un imbécile. »

« Il a ses raisons, gamin », répondit le second avec une mine sombre. « Et si tu allais faire un tour en ville, histoire de te changer les idées ? »

Jimmy tourna ses yeux rageurs dans sa direction. « Pour quoi faire ? Rencontrer une fille, m’amuser avec et l’abandonner parce que j’ai une peur panique d’être heureux ? » Jimmy éclata d’un rire sardonique. « Merci, mais j’ai aucune envie de finir comme _lui_. »

« C’est culotté venant d’un gosse qui se persuade depuis trois ans qu’il mérite d’avoir été banni par sa famille pour un malheureux accident… », railla O’Brien en haussant un sourcil.

Les oreilles de l’adolescent devinrent écarlates et il serra les poings. Il ouvrait la bouche pour en déverser un flot d’insultes, lorsque la tête barbue de Murphy apparut par une trappe à canon en-dessous d’eux. « Jimmy, tu vas faire le tour de ce maudit port et tu ne reviens que lorsque tu seras calmé ! Par le Christ, si le capitaine t’entendait ! » Le vieil homme disparut de nouveau dans les cales du bateau en grommelant et Jimmy secoua la tête, avant de sauter à son tour sur le quai et de s’éloigner à grandes enjambées.

Stephen avait quant à lui atteint le bâtiment miteux où Charles MacNamara dirigeait ses multiples activités. Comme toujours, la cour intérieure était pleine de parieurs et consommateurs de substances illégales en tous genres, et le pirate dut jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Quelques filles de joie en petite tenue traversèrent la cour en sens inverse, probablement après avoir passé la nuit quelque part dans les étages, et il leur jeta un regard appréciateur. L’une d’entre elle lui sourit d’un air mutin et il s’apprêtait à lui retourner la faveur lorsqu’il remarqua les longs cheveux roux qui cascadaient sur ses épaules. Son ébauche de sourire se figea aussitôt et il se renfrogna, accélérant le pas jusqu’à l’escalier principal.

Après s’être présenté au géant qui gardait la porte du bureau de MacNamara, celui-ci lui fit signe d’entrer et Stephen trouva le receleur en pleine session de tripotage des énormes seins d’une prostituée à moitié nue. Le pirate réprima un sourire narquois tandis que MacNamara ordonnait à la femme de déguerpir en lui assenant une claque sur les fesses.

« Vous êtes seul ? », demanda le receleur avec un froncement de sourcil dubitatif. « Où est Mulligan ? La dernière lettre que j’ai reçue de lui m’est parvenue de Saint-Eustache pour m’annoncer que Shaughnessy avait succombé à la grippe… »

« Nous avons essuyé une tempête redoutable au retour, j’ai bien cru que nous n’arriverions jamais entiers… L’équipage a perdu plusieurs membres tout au long de notre périple. Et vos hommes comptent tous deux parmi les victimes. »

MacNamara dévisagea Stephen avec une expression neutre et celui-ci la lui rendit à l’identique. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi calmes que s’ils discutaient du menu de leur dernier repas.

« Et la fille ? »

Stephen secoua la tête avec décontraction. « Une mauvaise plaie l’a emportée. L’île où se trouvait le trésor était un véritable Enfer. J’y ai perdu l’un de mes hommes d’une morsure de serpent et elle s’est elle-même blessée en tentant de fuir des indigènes. » Il vit son partenaire plisser les yeux, comme s’il ne croyait pas un mot de ses boniments. « Cette aventure a coûté cher en matelots solides et loyaux… Si j’avais su où cela nous mènerait, j’aurais sauté cette petite intrigante dès le premier soir et je l’aurais jetée par-dessus bord. »

Il avait prononcé le tout sur un ton acerbe relativement convainquant, mais son adversaire était redoutable et maîtrisait l’art du bluff au moins aussi bien que lui.

« A-t-elle eu le temps de mentionner d’autres trésors perdus avant de… trépasser ? », lâcha MacNamara en laissant traîner le dernier mot indéfiniment.

Stephen ricana à sa remarque et se mordit la lèvre, son regard se perdant dans le vague et pendant une seconde, juste avant de cligner des yeux, il crut voir Brianna entrer dans la pièce avec le collier que MacNamara lui avait fait choisir lors de leur dernière visite. Avant de se rendre compte que l’éclat vert qu’il avait pris pour celui du trèfle n’était que l’œil en émeraude d’une statuette de félin en bronze. « Vous allez rire… Figurez-vous qu’elle avait commencé à me faire une liste, quand elle pensait encore que je la laisserais partir… Mais je l’ai interrompue en lui disant que je n’avais pas besoin d’une liste puisque je l’avais sous la main en personne. » Il secoua de nouveau la tête, pour ajouter un peu d’emphase à ses mensonges. « Là encore, si j’avais su… »

MacNamara se laissa retomber en arrière, contre le dossier de son fauteuil et hocha la tête lentement. « Notre rencontre fut brève, mais elle avait un certain tempérament… Vous saviez qu’il y a de plus en plus d’hommes qui paient très cher pour briser ce genre de filles ? »

Bonnet haussa les sourcils, comme si le sujet l’intéressait réellement. Mais il percevait la menace qui se cachait derrière sa question. S’il avait dû en donner une traduction, cela aurait été : savez-vous ce que je ferai subir à Brianna si jamais vous aviez l’audace de me mentir au sujet de sa mort ?

« Seuls ou en petits groupes… On isole la jeune femme, on la pousse à se défendre bec et ongles, tout en sachant très bien qu’elle n’aura jamais la force de venir à bout de la clientèle du jour… Tous les gestes sont permis, aucun interdit, aucun tabou… Jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne soit plus qu’une poupée de chiffon entre leurs mains. » Le receleur fixait le pirate droit dans les yeux sans ciller, un rictus sadique flottant sur ses lèvres. « J’en ai vu faire durer le plaisir pendant des heures. Et plus la fille se débat, plus elle rapporte. » Il ouvrit l’un des tiroirs de son bureau pour en sortir un cigare, qu’il alluma avec une lenteur horripilante. « Je suis persuadé que votre demoiselle m’aurait rapporté un beau paquet d’argent à ce jeu-là. »

Stephen sentit sa mâchoire se crisper, mais par le plus grand des miracles, il parvint à ne rien laisser paraître. « De ce côté-là, elle a très certainement fait honneur à chacune des sterlings que j’ai versées pour sa croupe », déclara-t-il d’un ton badin, tandis que MacNamara éclatait d’un rire glacial.

« Quel gâchis… Un si joli morceau… » Le silence retomba brièvement entre eux et les deux hommes se jaugèrent mutuellement, à la recherche du moindre signe qui trahirait l’autre. Après une dizaine de secondes, MacNamara soupira et tira une bouffée sur son cigare, emplissant un instant la pièce d’un nuage de fumée blanche aux relents de foin brûlé. « Enfin, j’imagine qu’on ne peut plus rien y faire, à présent… Si cela peut vous consoler, je peux envoyer quelques filles sur le _Gloriana_ pour égayer votre équipage et vous-même, ce soir. Cadeau de la maison. »

« Avec grand plaisir. »

Le receleur dévisageait toujours Bonnet avec attention, guettant le moindre tressautement de paupière ou la plus petite micro-expression. Mais le pirate contrôlait parfaitement son attitude. Trop, dans un certain sens. « Et concernant mon trésor ? Quelle quantité de marchandise vais-je récupérer de cette folle expédition ? », reprit-il sur un ton enjoué.

« Mon quartier-maître n’a pas encore terminé son inventaire, la tempête a fait des dégâts et nous avons donné la priorité aux réparations essentielles. Il devrait finir dans la journée… Mais je peux d’ores et déjà vous dire qu’il y a une quantité non négligeable de gemmes de toutes sortes, d’objets en métaux précieux et autres richesses qui auront tout à fait leur place sur vos étals. Comme convenu, je ne garde que l’or, mais il y en a largement assez pour récompenser l’ensemble de mes hommes et remettre le _Gloriana_ en parfait état. »

MacNamara étira ses lèvres autour de son cigare, pour esquisser un sourire suffisant. « Vous m’en voyez ravi. J’avais justement une nouvelle commande à vous soumettre. Une cargaison d’armes, à aller chercher dans les Caraïbes puis à livrer à Charleston et à Cape Fear. »

« Comme je l’ai dit, le navire a besoin de réparations avant de pouvoir repartir en mer, mais une fois que cela sera fait, je n’y vois aucun inconvénient », répondit posément Bonnet.

« Bien entendu, je vous fournirai quelques hommes triés sur le volet pour remplacer ceux que vous avez perdus au cours de votre précédent voyage… Je vous serai cependant gré de bien vouloir les ramener en vie, ceux-là. »

Stephen lui décocha un sourire aussi large que faux et hocha la tête. Comme il s’y était attendu, le receleur ne croyait pas à ses histoires et comptait bien le faire surveiller. _Grand bien lui fasse. A l’heure qu’il est, tout ce que j’avais à cacher doit être en sécurité à River Run_ , pensa-t-il avec une pointe de soulagement _._ Il se félicita de nouveau d’avoir débarqué Brianna à Wilmington, puis haussa les épaules à l’attention de son interlocuteur. « Evidemment. »

~o~

Brianna se retourna en soupirant pour la centième fois de la nuit. Le sofa que Marsali et Fergus lui avaient réservé n’était pas des plus confortables, mais sa fatigue était telle qu’elle y avait dormi à poings fermés les deux ou trois premières nuits. Maintenant qu’elle avait récupéré de ses aventures, le sommeil ne lui venait plus aussi rapidement et elle passait de plus en plus d’heures les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de s’endormir. Cette sixième nuit à Wilmington ne faisait pas exception. Les journées, en revanche, étaient devenues plus faciles à supporter : Germain était un petit garçon adorable qu’elle aimait beaucoup faire jouer ou promener dans la ville, Marsali avait enfin digéré les cachotteries de Claire et s’était adoucie à son égard, devenant même une oreille attentive, et Brianna parvenait toujours à s’occuper l’esprit d’une manière ou d’une autre. Jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit, où elle se retrouvait seule avec ses idées noires.

Stephen avait-il déjà revu MacNamara ? Avait-il survécu à cette rencontre ? Et si oui, reviendrait-il la chercher ? Elle savait qu’il était encore trop tôt pour que le _Gloriana_ ait fait l’aller-retour depuis Philadelphie, mais elle passait toujours par les docks lors de ses sorties au cas où Stephen aurait finalement changé d’avis et fait demi-tour en cours de route. Avec un grognement, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon, s’asseyant sur le large appui en bois orné de coussins. Pressant son front contre la vitre, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, en ressentant presque une once de frustration. Le carré de ciel qu’elle apercevait lui semblait minuscule, bien moins immense et spectaculaire que la vue offerte sur le pont d’un bateau. Et ce n’était pas la seule chose à lui paraître plus étriquée depuis qu’elle avait débarqué. L’air était plus étouffant, les murs de la maison trop rapprochés, le plafond trop bas et les bruits de la ville trop intenses. La seule et unique chose qui avait une saveur plus agréable qu’en mer était la cuisine de Marsali et Fergus. Qu’ils préparent des plats français ou écossais, tout était toujours délicieux et Brianna se remplissait la panse avec joie.

Elle baissa les yeux sur les quelques dessins réalisés au cours de la semaine et qui s’entassaient sur l’appui de fenêtre, là où elle avait posé ses pieds. Stephen ayant dérobé tous les portraits le représentant, elle s’était empressée d’en refaire. Les feuilles étaient légèrement en désordre et elle se demanda si Marsali ou Fergus y avait jeté un œil. Au-dessus de sa tête, le plafond craqua bruyamment, signe que quelqu’un s’était levé à l’étage. Brianna n’était pas la seule à mal dormir : avec l’arrivée toute proche du bébé, Marsali faisait régulièrement des va-et-vient dans sa chambre, probablement pour soulager son dos ou ses jambes, ou tout simplement pour tenter de se détendre. L’arrivée du bébé était imminente et Brianna ne rêvait plus que du moment où sa mère et Jamie passeraient le seuil de la maison. L’idée de serrer à nouveau Claire dans ses bras alors qu’elle lui avait dit adieu pour toujours deux ans plus tôt la remplissait de joie. Et Jamie… Ses sentiments à son égard étaient encore mitigés. Elle désirait le connaître et l’aimer au moins autant qu’elle redoutait de lui en vouloir si ses attentes étaient déçues. Certes, il était son père biologique, mais il était aussi responsable de la déliquescence du mariage de sa mère et de Frank. La première pleurant son amour perdu deux siècles plus tôt et le second hanté par le fantôme d’un homme qu’il ne parviendrait jamais à égaler dans le cœur de sa femme.

Brianna pouvait donc concevoir que sa mère ait porté le deuil de son amour du passé au détriment de celui du présent si Jamie était réellement l’homme parfait. Mais s’il ne l’était pas, s’il était un rustre arriéré comme elle en avait souvent croisé au cours de son aventure, elle avait peur de leur en vouloir à tous les deux.

Une autre question se posait également : voudrait-elle rester avec eux si cela ne se passait pas aussi bien qu’elle l’espérait ? Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, Claire accepterait-elle que sa fille demeure dans un siècle aussi violent et cruel, à fortiori alors que la Guerre d’indépendance approchait à grands pas ? Probablement pas. Elle devrait repartir, et plus les jours passaient, plus elle avait l’impression que son séjour sur le _Gloriana_ n’avait été qu’un rêve, un instant surréaliste qui ne pouvait survivre à la raison et à la logique. Tout son monde avait tourné autour du pirate pendant suffisamment longtemps pour qu’elle en oublie le sens des réalités et maintenant qu’il n’était plus là, elle se trouvait presque folle d’avoir un instant envisagé de tout quitter pour lui. L’emprise qu’il avait eue sur elle était plus forte que tout ce qu’elle avait connu jusque-là, et même si elle aurait payé cher pour qu’il reste auprès d’elle, une séparation était nécessaire pour lui remettre les idées en place. Ainsi, si un jour il réapparaissait avant qu’elle ne reparte dans son siècle, elle saurait si oui ou non son cœur lui appartenait ou si l’attirance qu’elle éprouvait n’était qu’une forme de syndrome de Stockholm.

Elle posa une nouvelle fois les yeux en direction des dessins, d’où Stephen la dévisageait avec un éclair de malice dans le regard, et esquissa un faible sourire. Pour l’instant, en tous cas, elle était toujours sous son charme.

La journée du lendemain avait commencé comme les précédentes. Fergus avait levé et préparé Germain, tandis que Marsali concoctait un petit-déjeuner dont les quantités ne cessaient d’augmenter depuis qu’elle avait décidé de faire reprendre à Brianna les quelques kilos que son voyage en mer lui avait fait perdre. Puis elle était allée faire des courses pour éviter à la jeune maman de trop se déplacer, ce qui lui donnait aussi une excuse pour faire un détour par le port et chercher le _Gloriana_ du regard. Elle s’était presque faite à cette nouvelle routine et l’absence systématique du galion sur le quai ne l’émouvait quasiment plus. Ce qui lui importait, c’était d’aller vérifier et de reprendre ensuite sa journée là où elle l’avait laissée. Avec le bon espoir qu’un jour, ils se retrouveraient.

« Toujours aucun signe de ton beau marin ? », chuchota Marsali alors qu’ils finissaient leur déjeuner et que Fergus montait coucher Germain pour sa sieste. Brianna leva vivement la tête, écarlate. Comment avait-elle deviné la raison de ses visites quotidiennes au port ? Marsali pouffa et afficha une mine faussement contrite. « Désolée, j’ai un peu fouillé dans tes dessins. Je me demandais qui était responsable de ce regard chagriné que tu traînes partout avec toi… »

La rousse sourit légèrement et secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu’elle n’avait pas à s’excuser. « Ce n’est rien… Honnêtement, je ne suis même pas sûre de le revoir. Je pense que si je m’obstine à scruter l’horizon chaque jour, c’est simplement parce que je ne suis pas encore prête à tourner la page… »

« Si cet homme n’est pas un idiot, il reviendra ! », assura Marsali en remettant le couvercle sur la marmite qui contenait les restes de leur repas. « Une fille comme toi, belle et intelligente… Il serait stupide de la laisser s’échapper. »

Brianna sourit poliment aux compliments de son aînée, mais n’eut pas à chercher une réponse. Une série de coups portés contre la porte d’entrée retentit dans la maison, bientôt suivie d’un bref aboiement. « Ah ! », s’exclama Marsali avec emphase. Mais avant que Brianna ait pu demander qui cela pouvait être, la jeune maman disparut de la cuisine pour aller ouvrir.

« Oh, Dieu merci, il n’est pas trop tard ! Le bébé n’est pas encore arrivé… »

Brianna sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère. Cette voix qu’elle avait pensé ne plus jamais entendre depuis ce triste Noël de 1968, où elle était retournée dans le passé.

« Ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai », railla Marsali d’une voix suffisamment forte pour être sûre que Brianna l’entende. « Un bébé est bien arrivé dans cette maison, mais ce n’était pas celui que tout le monde attendait. »

Brianna n’avait toujours pas bougé et sursauta lorsqu’un énorme chien-loup fit irruption dans la cuisine, la truffe flairant le sol à la recherche de miettes à lécher. Il fut aussitôt suivi par un jeune garçon qui devait être à peine plus vieux que Jimmy et qui le rappela à l’ordre d’une voix ferme. « Rollo ! Au pied, Rollo ! » Le jeune homme se figea en l’apercevant, rougit légèrement et se fendit d’un large sourire. « Oh, pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle, je ne savais pas que Marsali avait une invitée. »

Elle s’apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque la silhouette de sa mère apparut dans l’encadrement et elle vit sa mâchoire inférieure tomber littéralement sur sa poitrine, tandis que ses yeux s’agrandissaient de surprise. Le sac qu’elle portait sur son épaule tomba bruyamment sur le sol et l’instant d’après, mère et fille s’étreignaient avec force, Claire passant inlassablement ses doigts dans les boucles rousses de Brianna, comme si cela lui permettait de s’assurer qu’elle était bien réelle.

Brianna ferma les yeux un instant, se laissant emporter par la douce sensation d’avoir retrouvé sa mère. Celle-ci ne cessait de murmurer des « comment ? mais ? qu’est-ce que… ? » sans jamais terminer ses phrases, sous le regard médusé du garçon et de son chien. Lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, quelqu’un d’autre avait fait son apparition dans la pièce. Un homme immense, robuste, aux longs cheveux roux et au regard aussi bleu que le sien, la dévisageait avec stupeur, parfaitement immobile. Sa mâchoire carrée s’était crispée mais ce fut la seule preuve visible qu’il ne s’était pas changé en statue.

Claire se détacha (péniblement) de sa fille et, tremblante d’émotion, se retourna vers l’homme. « J-Jamie… C’est Brianna… Notre… Notre fille est ici… »

Cela sembla être la confirmation que l’homme attendait, car à ces mots, ses yeux se mirent aussitôt à briller, se remplissant de quelques larmes discrètes et ses lèvres fines s’étirèrent en un sourire qui respirait le bonheur. A côté de lui, le jeune garçon semblait tomber des nues et observait la scène comme s’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il se passait. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Brianna déglutit, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, maintenant qu’elle avait en face d’elle celui dont elle ne connaissait l’existence que depuis deux ans à peine. Jamie fit deux pas hésitants en avant et tendit une main pour effleurer une mèche de cheveux près de la tempe de sa fille. Celle-ci tenta d’articuler un « bonjour », pour briser le silence qui s’éternisait mais sa gorge était nouée. Et de toutes façons, l’Ecossais venait de l’attraper par une épaule pour la presser contre lui, sous les yeux larmoyants de Claire. Après une seconde de surprise, Brianna sourit contre le torse de son père et lui rendit son étreinte. C’est à cet instant qu’elle entendit la voix de Jamie Fraser, grave et légèrement chevrotante, pour la première fois de sa vie :

« Bienvenue chez toi, _mo leannan_. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Un chapitre tranquille même si mine de rien, il s’y passe beaucoup de choses ! Brianna a fait la connaissance d’une partie de sa nouvelle famille (j’adore Marsali et Fergus, ils sont trop sous-exploités dans la série à mon humble avis) et a enfin retrouvé ses parents. Qu’avez-vous pensé de la rencontre entre Stephen et MacNamara ? Ca sent le roussi, non ? Même si Stephen vit « relativement bien » la séparation pour le moment (contrairement à Brianna, qui a un besoin pathologique de scruter l’horizon), cela pourrait changer très vite…**

**J’ai hâte de lire vos commentaires et d’ici lundi prochain, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine et je vous fais des gros bisous !**

**Xérès**


	19. Bí Thusa 'mo Shúile

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Un chapitre riche en révélations que voici, mais aussi un Bonnet manipulateur et menteur, très inspiré du fameux épisode 10 de la saison 5 ahahah je n’en dis pas plus. J’espère qu’il vous plaira et surtout j’ai hâte d’avoir vos réactions sur la fin…**

**Comme toujours, n’hésitez pas à laisser une petite review après votre lecture, c’est mon seul salaire pour des heures et des heures de travail chaque semaine !**

**oOo**

  1. _Bí Thusa 'mo Shúile_ (Be Thou My Vision)



Comme promis, le soir venu, une cargaison de filles de joie gracieusement offerte par Sa Majesté Charles MacNamara avait envahi le pont du _Gloriana_. Les gloussements des femmes s’étaient bientôt mêlés aux voix avinées des matelots et aux rires gras, chassant la morosité ambiante qui était tombée sur une partie de l’équipage depuis le départ de Brianna. Ruminant son entrevue avec le receleur, Stephen ne s’était tout d’abord pas mêlé aux festivités mais il capta bientôt le regard insistant d’une des filles dans sa direction. Il fit mine de l’ignorer et porta sa bouteille de whisky à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée, mais lorsqu’il rabaissa le coude, la fille s’était matérialisée à ses côtés comme par magie.

« Il paraît que le whisky et les femmes sont la clé du bonheur… », le harangua la prostituée avec un sourire provocateur. « …et je ne peux m’empêcher de remarquer qu’il vous en manque la moitié. »

« En effet, cette bouteille est à moitié vide… », marmonna Bonnet, qui savait très bien ce qu’elle insinuait malgré tout. La pute éclata d’un rire strident, comme si c’était la remarque la plus spirituelle qu’elle ait jamais entendue et se laissa tomber sur les genoux du pirate, fourrant sous son nez ses seins comprimés à l’excès dans son corset élimé. Elle n’était pas exactement de la première jeunesse, peut-être une trentaine d’années, mais la vie n’avait certainement pas fait de cadeau à son visage et à sa peau abîmée. Elle restait malgré tout plutôt agréable à regarder et en d’autres circonstances, Bonnet ne se serait pas fait prier de la trousser contre un pan de mur. Mais ce soir, il n’était pas d’humeur.

« Vous semblez pensif et triste, monsieur le capitaine… » La fille caressa du doigt la cicatrice de Stephen et il sentit son souffle contre son menton. « Vous n’avez pas le cœur à la fête ? »

« Depuis quand les filles comme toi s’intéressent-elles aux maux du cœur ? », ironisa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Oh, mais depuis la nuit des temps, justement… »

La voix de la fille n’était plus qu’un murmure et il la dévisagea avec un peu plus d’attention. Brune, les yeux noisette, un nez en trompette, des seins volumineux et des hanches larges. Elle était l’antithèse de Brianna et peut-être était-ce là tout ce dont il avait besoin pour l’oublier complètement. La rousse était sortie de sa vie à présent et bien que sa présence prolongée lui ait fait entrevoir la possibilité stupide et surréaliste d’une vie différente, rien de tout cela n’était plus d’actualité. Il devait se remettre en selle rapidement et passer à autre chose. Retrouver sa liberté et la chasser de son esprit.

« On pourrait peut-être aller dans un endroit plus tranquille ? », minauda la brune avant de l’embrasser goulûment. Stephen lui rendit son baiser avant de la chasser de ses genoux pour se lever et l’entraîner en direction de sa cabine. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Brianna n’était rien que quelques femmes et un peu de temps ne pourraient effacer. Du moins essayait-il de s’en persuader.

La fille gloussa lorsqu’il la projeta à l’intérieur de la cabine, comme si sa rudesse lui était agréable. Il entra à son tour et marqua un temps d’arrêt. Là, sur la couchette, l’espace d’un instant, il l’avait clairement vue. Son corps à moitié nu dans les draps, sa peau diaphane sublimée par la lueur des bougies et ses cheveux roux cascadant sur ses épaules. Mais ensuite, il avait cligné des paupières et la vision avait disparu, remplacée par celle de la couche désespérément vide et froide. Il serra les dents et ferma la porte derrière lui, pour se tourner à nouveau vers son invitée du soir. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre de manière suggestive et posa ses fesses sur la table au centre de la pièce, balayant d’une main ce qui se trouvait sur la surface : les derniers vêtements de Brianna, ceux qu’elle avait ôtés dans le couloir avec tant d’impudence, dans l’espoir qu’il la retienne et lui avoue des sentiments qu’il se refusait à éprouver. Une ombre passa sur son visage et il se pencha vivement pour les ramasser. _Jette-les dans un coin et oublie-les_ , fit la voix de la raison dans un coin de son cerveau, mais à peine plus forte qu’un chuchotement. Il serrait toujours les étoffes entre ses doigts lorsque la prostituée redescendit de son perchoir et vint se frotter lascivement contre lui.

« Ce regard… c’est celui d’un homme dont le cœur n’est plus à prendre… », susurra la brune en faisant glisser les vêtements hors de ses mains pour les jeter sur la couchette. Bonnet reporta son attention sur elle, mais il n’avait plus aucune envie de jouer. « Cette voleuse de cœur, dites-moi, elle vous attend quelque part ? »

Elle avait eu beau employer son ton le plus détaché et enjôleur, quelque chose éveilla la méfiance de Bonnet et il comprit soudain ce qu’elle était en train de faire. Les questions n’étaient pas innocentes et il se maudit de ne pas avoir compris plutôt pour quelle raison MacNamara lui avait envoyé quelques travailleuses gratuitement. Son regard vert se durcit et il vit le visage de la prostituée pâlir dangereusement juste avant qu’il ne la saisisse par la gorge pour la plaquer durement contre un mur. Elle poussa un cri étouffé et enfonça ses ongles dans le poignet de Stephen, sans aucun effet sur son emprise.

« C’est lui qui t’a demandé de te renseigner à son sujet ? », gronda Stephen en s’approchant au plus près des yeux terrifiés de la brune.

« Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… », s’étrangla-t-elle, tremblant de tous ses membres. Mais la réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire l’Irlandais, qui tira son couteau de son ceinturon pour le presser contre la joue de la fille, juste sous son œil droit. Elle poussa un nouveau cri de panique et tenta de rejeter la tête en arrière pour éloigner au maximum la lame de son globe oculaire. En vain. « D’accord, d’accord. Il m’a demandé de coucher avec vous et si vous n’y consentiez pas, de m’assurer que votre dame était bien morte et pas quelque part, en sécurité… »

Les narines de Stephen se dilatèrent un instant, le rendant plus menaçant encore, tandis qu’il prenait pleinement conscience des manigances de MacNamara, et la prostituée gémit de nouveau. « Pitié, je ne fais qu’obéir… »

Mais Stephen l’ignora superbement. Il réfléchissait. Intensément, à toute vitesse. Il était inutile de lui proposer de l’argent pour qu’elle serve un mensonge à MacNamara, car il savait d’expérience que chacune de ses filles était systématiquement dénudée et fouillée après chaque nuit de passes, pour éviter qu’elles ne se constituent une épargne. Il était également inutile de la menacer, car toutes ses menaces ne pourraient jamais égaler ce que son maquereau lui ferait subir s’il la surprenait à mentir. Le seul moyen de s’en sortir était d’être convaincant. Au fil des semaines qu’il avait passées avec Brianna, il l’avait plusieurs fois vue fondre en larmes. De colère, de tristesse ou de peur, et à chaque fois cela l’avait intrigué, le poussant toujours un peu plus à vouloir la comprendre et la cerner. Il faisait rarement pleurer les femmes, étant donné que toutes celles qui partageaient généralement ses nuits étaient grassement payées pour cela. Et quand cela arrivait, c’était lorsqu’ils s’attaquaient à un navire et pillaient jusqu’au dernier bijou de ses passagères.

Autrement dit, il savait à quoi ressemblait un visage dévasté par la peur, mais la tristesse, il n’avait connu cela qu’avec elle. Il se remémora ses larmes lorsqu’elle s’était excusée d’avoir suivi ses matelots dans une taverne et provoqué une bagarre, lorsqu’il l’avait trouvée sanglotant sur le balcon lors de leur première nuit en mer, et plus récemment lorsqu’elle l’avait supplié de ne pas l’abandonner sur ce quai à Wilmington. Il n’y avait plus qu’à l’imiter, à laisser ces souvenirs le submerger et avec un peu de chance, cela suffirait.

Faisant délibérément trembler la main qui tenait la lame, il déglutit et abaissa son bras, tout en relâchant la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur le cou de la prostituée. Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration, sans pour autant bouger d’un poil de peur qu’il ne change d’avis. Il focalisa son esprit sur la vision de Brianna, pleurant à l’idée d’être séparée de lui, et sentit bientôt son nez le piquer, comme transpercé par une centaine de petites aiguilles. Il tordit savamment sa bouche vers le bas et bientôt, sa vue se brouilla tandis que des larmes se formaient le long de ses cils. La pute cligna des yeux, abasourdie et il sut que son stratagème fonctionnait.

« Elle est morte… Elle est vraiment morte… Ô Seigneur… », gémit-il en se passant une main sur le visage, comme si le fait de le dire à haute voix rendait la chose un peu plus réelle. Il poussa le vice jusqu’à tituber légèrement et la brune se précipita pour placer une chaise derrière ses jambes et l’inviter à s’asseoir.

« Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas… Je devais m’assurer que… », balbutia la fille, manifestement toute chamboulée de voir un tel homme fondre en larmes. Stephen dut réprimer un ricanement et il se mordit le pouce, prenant un air affligé.

« Tu avais des ordres… », rétorqua-t-il en essuyant une larme d’un revers de manche. « C’est simplement… J’ai perdu la seule femme que j’ai jamais aimée… Tu comprends ? » Il releva vers elle son visage bouleversé et il vit au regard qu’elle lui lança qu’il l’avait convaincue au-delà de ses espérances.

« Bien sûr… bien sûr… », roucoula-t-elle en prenant le visage de Stephen entre ses mains pour le caresser et le sécher avec douceur. « Vous n’êtes pas le premier homme que je rencontre à avoir un… _blocage_ après le décès de son épouse. C’est tout à fait normal… »

Stephen hocha la tête répétitivement, comme s’il n’y avait pas de vérité plus juste en cette Terre, et la fille lui adressa un sourire encourageant. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos hommes… Je vais sortir de cette pièce comme si j’avais passé un excellent moment avec vous, et je rapporterai à Maître Charles _et à lui seul_ combien vous êtes dévasté par cette perte. En toute discrétion. »

Stephen déglutit à nouveau et renifla bruyamment. « Merci… Et je te prie de vouloir m’excuser pour… t’avoir menacée. » Sa capacité à mentir comme un arracheur de dents l’étonnait toujours et il faillit ricaner de nouveau.

« Ce n’est rien ! », fit la brune en balayant l’air d’un geste de la main. « On m’a fait bien pire dans mon métier. Souhaitez-vous que je reste un moment avec vous ou bien préférez-vous être seul ? »

« Seul », répondit-il aussitôt, un peu plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Pour dissiper tout doute, il renifla à nouveau et fit trembler sa lèvre inférieure. La fille pinça les lèvres avec une expression compatissante et lui tapota une dernière fois la joue avant de se diriger vers la porte, qu’elle referma derrière elle aussi silencieusement que possible. Dès que le loquet cliqueta après son départ, le visage de Stephen reprit sa neutralité habituelle et il essuya prestement ses larmes avec un soupir agacé. Toujours assis sur sa chaise, il posa le coude sur la table à côté de lui et vint de nouveau mordiller l’ongle de son pouce, les sourcils froncés.

Cette mésaventure lui laissait un arrière-goût amer qu’il n’appréciait pas du tout. Certes, il s’était attendu à être surveillé quelque temps, mais que MacNamara le fasse espionner jusque dans l’intimité de sa propre cabine l’irritait prodigieusement. Et il y avait un autre problème : la facilité avec laquelle les larmes étaient montées, simplement en pensant à Brianna le perturbait, bien que cela lui ait certainement sauvé la vie pour le moment. Il avait été parfaitement conscient depuis le début que leur relation était différente de tout ce qu’il avait jamais connu jusque-là, lui qui ne s’attachait jamais à la moindre femme, mais de là à ce qu’elle le hante et anéantisse ses tentatives de coucheries… Il y avait d’abord eu cette vision fugace dans le bureau du receleur, et maintenant sa silhouette dans les draps. Ses vêtements qu’il n’avait pas supporté de voir jetés à terre. Oui, il l’avait désirée inlassablement pendant deux mois, avait tout fait pour la protéger des dangers qu’ils avaient rencontré en chemin, il avait adoré la soumettre corps et âme à sa volonté, et la sentir frémir à son contact… Il était parfaitement conscient de tout cela. Mais à aucun moment il n’aurait imaginé ne pas pouvoir reprendre sa vie là où il l’avait laissée en ce 3 septembre fatidique, lorsqu’il avait fait son acquisition sur le marché de Kingston.

Et si ça ne disparaissait jamais ? Et s’il passait le reste de ses jours à rêver d’elle sans jamais pouvoir à nouveau poser ses mains sur elle ? Sans jamais pouvoir toucher une autre femme ? Il grogna et son froncement de sourcils se creusa un peu plus. Dans l’immédiat, il était de toute façon hors de question d’espérer retourner à Wilmington tant qu’il serait sous surveillance. Ou alors il devrait se débarrasser de MacNamara, mais l’homme était quasiment intouchable, constamment entouré d’une horde de clients ou d’hommes de main. La seule solution était d’attendre. Et Dieu seul savait que le capitaine Stephen Bonnet ne brillait pas par sa patience.

~o~

Dire que les jours qui avaient suivi l’arrivée de Claire et Jamie à Wilmington avaient été parfaits n’était pas tout à fait exact, mais cela s’en rapprochait certainement. Claire évoluait dans un état de surexcitation constant, toute à la joie d’accueillir bientôt un nouveau membre de la famille et d’avoir retrouvé sa fille chérie. Celle-ci avait enfin pu la prévenir au sujet de l’incendie de leur maison et Jamie et Claire avaient décidé qu’ils partiraient systématiquement de Fraser’s Ridge à la date du 21 janvier, pour ne pas risquer de périr dans les flammes. Cela avait retiré un énorme poids sur les épaules de Brianna et bien qu’il ne soit certainement pas recommandé de changer le passé, elle doutait fortement que sauver deux vies anonymes quelque part sur la planète aurait des conséquences néfastes sur le cours de l’Histoire. Sa mission était accomplie et elle pouvait à présent profiter sereinement de son séjour, tout en apprenant à connaître son père, ainsi que son petit cousin Ian Fraser Murray et son chien Rollo.

Jamie aussi était proche de la perfection. Bien que parfois un peu bourru, contrairement aux hommes de son époque, il ne cachait pas sa tendresse et son amour pour sa famille. Il couvait sans arrêt Brianna du regard, à la fois ému par sa présence et intimidé. Une certaine distance demeurait entre eux, l’un ne sachant pas vraiment encore comment approcher l’autre, mais cet écart se comblait chaque jour un peu plus, pour le plus grand bonheur de Claire. Jamie avait voulu tout savoir de ses études d’Histoire, puis de mécanique, s’était émerveillé devant les dessins des différents matelots du _Gloriana_ (hormis ceux de Stephen, que Brianna avait sagement rangés dans un endroit plus discret), et ne cessait de lui répéter combien elle ressemblait à sa propre mère. Il avait également eu quelques paroles émues pour Frank, cet inconnu qui avait élevé Brianna à sa place, et qui avait manifestement fait un travail admirable. C’est à ce moment-là que Brianna l’avait enlacé pour la première fois, le cœur gonflé de reconnaissance. Trois jours plus tard, Marsali avait accouché de son deuxième enfant, une fille qu’ils prénommèrent Joan, et la maison cessa définitivement d’être un lieu calme lorsque la petite décida de fêter son arrivée sur Terre avec un concours de hurlements, qu’elle gagnerait assurément.

Brianna, dont le sommeil était déjà loin d’être optimal, finit par ne presque plus dormir du tout, au point que Claire lui proposa de prendre une chambre à la taverne où Jamie et elle logeaient en ville. Mais Brianna refusa. La maison de Fergus et Marsali était beaucoup plus près du port, et même si elle n’osait l’avouer, ses sorties sur les quais étaient devenu une routine dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer. A fortiori lorsque Joan se mettait à hurler à pleins poumons, Brianna se proposait toujours pour aller faire des courses, poster une lettre ou toute autre activité extérieure. Mais toujours aucune trace du galion pirate.

Une dizaine de jours après la naissance de Joan, soit près d’un mois après son arrivée à Wilmington, Brianna rentra une nouvelle fois bredouille au coucher du soleil et trouva Marsali confortablement installée dans un fauteuil à bascule dans le salon, Joan pendue à l’un de ses seins et pudiquement recouverte d’un linge immaculé.

« Toujours rien ? », demanda doucement Marsali, connaissant déjà la réponse. La question était elle aussi devenue une routine, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir qu’un jour la réponse change. Pour enfin rencontrer en chair et en os le beau marin qui avait volé le cœur de Brianna.

Celle-ci secoua la tête en posant sa besace sur le sofa. « De gros nuages noirs à l’horizon, rien de plus… Une tempête approche. »

« Je prierai ce soir pour qu’il ne se trouve pas dedans », fit Marsali avec un sourire doux, que Brianna lui rendit tout en pensant qu’elle serait certainement plus avare de prières si elle connaissait le véritable ‘métier’ de Stephen. La blonde ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour lui poser d’autres questions, mais Claire et Jamie firent irruption dans la pièce, les bras chargés de draps et de vêtements propres. En plus de surveiller la bonne santé du bébé durant ses premiers jours, Claire effectuait avec l’aide de toute la famille la majeure partie des tâches ménagères pour ne pas fatiguer la jeune maman, et cela incluait notamment le lavage du linge. Claire posa le tout sur la table du salon et tourna un visage attendri vers le tableau idyllique qu’elle n’avait jamais imaginé voir un jour : sa fille et sa belle-fille réunies sous le même toit, échangeant des sourires complices.

« As-tu besoin d’autre chose, Marsali ? Avant que nous ne retournions à la taverne pour la nuit ? », demanda Jamie avec un sourire attendri en direction de Joan qui s’agitait contre le flanc de l’Ecossaise.

« Merci, ça ira. Vous n’êtes plus obligés de faire tout cela pour moi, je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis plusieurs jours déjà… »

« C’est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il insiste », plaisanta Claire en poussant Jamie du coude. Mais elle ne trompait personne : tous savaient très bien qu’elle était devenue totalement gâteuse à la vue de Joan et qu’elle ne cherchait que plus d’excuses pour rester à Wilmington.

« A vrai dire, nous étions en train d’envisager de rentrer chez nous sous peu… La future maison avance bien, et Fergus et toi pourrez bientôt nous y rejoindre avec les enfants », annonça fièrement Jamie, avant de se tourner vers Brianna dont le sourire avait légèrement flanché. « Aimerais-tu découvrir nos terres, _mo leannan_ ? »

Brianna ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n’en sortit. Elle tenta d’esquisser un sourire et sentit le regard de Marsali se tourner vers elle instantanément. « Eh bien… », balbutia-t-elle, mais ne trouvant pas ses mots, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous d’abord vous arrêter chez Jocasta ? River Run n’est qu’à huit heures de cheval d’ici… », intervint Marsali en jetant un regard appuyé en direction de Brianna. Mais pour la jeune femme qui avait pris l’habitude d’aller et venir plusieurs fois par jour jusqu’au port, cela pouvait tout aussi bien être sur l’Everest. Claire plissa les yeux, sentant que quelque chose se tramait entre les deux filles, mais Jamie trouva l’idée excellente et se fendit d’un large sourire.

« C’est vrai, ma tante sera ravie de faire ta connaissance. C’est une femme de caractère, elle aussi, la rencontre devrait être intéressante… », plaisanta-t-il en réajustant son manteau sur ses épaules. « Nous discuterons des détails demain. Ne les dérangeons pas plus, _sassenach_ … », ajouta-t-il à l’attention de Claire, qui hocha la tête.

« Je te rejoins à la taverne… J’aimerais examiner encore une fois les rougeurs de Joan avant de partir. »

Jamie acquiesça et après avoir décoché un dernier sourire en direction de Marsali et Brianna, il s’éclipsa, laissant les trois femmes seules et toutes parfaitement conscientes que la petite Joan n’avait plus aucune rougeur depuis près de deux jours. Lorsque la porte d’entrée claqua, Claire approcha doucement de Brianna et s’assit à côté d’elle sur le sofa. « Est-ce que l’une de vous deux compte m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe ou bien va-t-il falloir que je le devine ? », demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Marsali haussa les sourcils en direction de la rousse, qui lui répondit par le même geste, sous le regard perplexe de sa mère. La blonde tentait désespérément de convaincre Brianna depuis plusieurs jours de révéler à sa mère sa peine de cœur, sans succès. La mascarade dura quinze bonnes secondes, au terme desquelles Brianna poussa un soupir d’exaspération. « Il n’y a rien du tout, je suis juste une idiote espérant quelque chose qui ne viendra jamais. Je serai ravie de vous accompagner à Fraser’s Ridge », acheva-t-elle sur un ton qui laissait toutefois penser qu’elle n’en était pas totalement convaincue.

« Sérieusement ? », s’insurgea Marsali avec une grimace. Au fil des semaines, elle s’était prise au jeu et n’avait plus souhaité qu’une seule chose, que le mystérieux marin réapparaisse pour déclarer sa flamme à sa belle Américaine. Brianna lui fit les gros yeux, mais la blonde n’attendit pas sa réponse. « Fraser’s Ridge est à dix jours de marche. Tu es sûre de pouvoir le supporter ? »

« Il le faudra bien, je ne peux pas rester toute ma vie ici à me lamenter… »

« Te lamenter ? », répéta Claire, abasourdie. « Mais qu’est-ce que… ? »

Un sourire beaucoup trop large pour être honnête se dessina sur les lèvres de Brianna « Ce n’est rien, rien du tout, vraiment. »

« Brianna ne veut pas s’éloigner du port au cas où l’homme qu’elle aime la rejoindrait ! », s’écria Marsali à la vitesse de l’éclair.

« Sérieusement ? », s’époumona à son tour Brianna, avec une expression incrédule qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Marsali un peu plus tôt.

Ce fut au tour de Claire de tomber des nues. « Roger est ici ? »

« Qui c’est, ça, Roger ? », marmonna la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. « Non, Stephen ! »

« Qui est Stephen ? », renchérit Claire, complètement perdue.

Brianna poussa un grognement exaspéré et s’enfonça dans le sofa, les bras croisés, pour attendre simplement que les deux autres cessent leur partie de ping-pong de questions. Le silence se fit aussitôt dans le salon et Brianna sentit bientôt deux paires d’yeux la dévisager dans l’expectative. Elle coula un regard meurtrier en direction de Marsali et celle-ci jugea qu’il était soudain temps d’aller coucher Joan.

« Bon, eh bien, je vais vous laisser parler entre mère et fille… », annonça-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup trop joyeux. Brianna la fusilla du regard et Marsali ajouta en passant devant elle : « Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

« J’en doute fortement… », gronda la rousse en la regardant s’éloigner, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu’elle eut disparu, Claire haussa les sourcils et attendit que sa fille veuille bien lui expliquer de quoi il retournait. Brianna poussa un long soupir et décida de jouer la carte de l’honnêteté. Elle lui raconta tout : son arrivée à Wilmington à la fin du mois d’août, son enlèvement, puis sa mise en vente en Jamaïque. Le pirate qui l’avait achetée et qu’elle avait entraîné dans une folle chasse au trésor à travers l’Atlantique, MacNamara et le danger qu’il faisait planer au-dessus de leurs têtes. Mais aussi les sentiments qui étaient nés malgré le chaos, jusqu’à cette dernière nuit où ils s’étaient si difficilement quittés. Claire l’avait laissée parler sans discontinuer, écoutant son récit d’une oreille attentive. Elle avait écarquillé les yeux d’horreur lorsque Brianna avait été vendue, incliné la tête lorsque sa fille avait évoqué son étrange romance, s’était montrée inquiète en entendant parler du monstrueux receleur qui en voulait aux trésors cachés. Mais sans jamais prononcer le moindre mot, de peur de l’interrompre.

Même si elle ne l’aurait pas avoué sous la torture, Marsali avait eu raison. Mettre enfin des mots sur tout ce qu’elle avait vécu depuis la fin de l’été était libérateur et Brianna sentait le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s’alléger un peu plus à chaque seconde. Lorsqu’elle cessa enfin son monologue, un silence étrange retomba dans le salon et la jeune fille leva un regard inquiet en direction de Claire, qui cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans piper mot. Mal à l’aise, Brianna baissa le nez et secoua la tête : « Je sais ce que tu dois te dire… »

« Par le Christ, Frank en aurait été vert de jalousie ! », s’exclama Claire avec un bref éclat de rire. Ce fut au tour de Brianna de cligner des yeux avec incrédulité. « Il m’en voulait déjà un peu d’avoir pu rencontrer ses ancêtres lors de mon premier voyage dans le temps, mais là, sa propre fille mêlée à une histoire de pirates et de trésors, il ne te l’aurait jamais pardonné… »

La surprise passée, Brianna sourit doucement, consciente que sa mère tentait tant bien que mal de dédramatiser la situation par l’humour. Après tout, n’avait-elle pas raison ? Tout s’était bien terminé, elle était saine et sauve, avait retrouvé sa famille, l’issue aurait pu être bien pire.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas t’éloigner de la côte… », reprit Claire en saisissant la main de sa fille dans la sienne. « Après avoir rencontré Jamie, j’étais prête à me fourrer dans tous les pétrins à la seconde où on l’éloignait de moi. Car les pires ennuis n’étaient rien face à la douleur de la plus petite des séparations. »

« Peut-être que notre lien n’était pas aussi fort que le vôtre, sinon il ne m’aurait pas débarquée sans prévenir… », marmonna Brianna avec une grimace.

Claire lui coupa aussitôt la parole. « Je suis contente qu’il l’ait fait. Cet homme de Philadelphie m’a l’air beaucoup trop dangereux… et puis tu devais nous prévenir pour l’incendie. Maintenant que tu accompli ta tâche… de nouvelles options s’offrent à toi. »

« De nouvelles options ? » Elle se pencha en avant et baissa d’un ton pour s’assurer que personne d’autre dans la maison ne l’entende : « Tu ne vas pas essayer de me convaincre de rentrer à notre époque ? »

Claire soupira. « Je préfèrerais de loin te savoir en sécurité dans le monde moderne, c’est vrai… mais je serais une belle hypocrite si je te forçais à repartir. Moi qui ai tout quitté, toi y comprise, pour revenir ici. »

Brianna pinça les lèvres, prenant soudain conscience de toutes les possibilités envisageables. Partir ? Rester ? Dans ce siècle ou dans l’autre ? La moindre petite décision impacterait sa vie entière, celle de ses parents, peut-être aussi celle de Stephen s’il n’était pas déjà mort… Mais elle ne se sentait absolument pas prête à choisir pour l’instant. Pas maintenant qu’elle se sentait enfin capable de respirer à fond pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Nous pouvons commencer par une petite visite à River Run », reprit Claire, posément. « Fergus pourra nous prévenir aisément si jamais le bateau réapparaît… Et le jour où tu te sentiras prête… nous pourrons rentrer chez nous. Ou pas, si ce n’est pas ce que tu veux. »

 _Chez nous_ , pensa Brianna, une étrange sensation lui serrant la poitrine. _A Fraser’s Ridge._ « Qu’allons-nous dire à Jamie ? », demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Claire se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête, pensive. « Je pense que nous ferions mieux d’occulter la nature _illégale_ du commerce de ton capitaine… dans un premier temps. Jamie a beau être plus moderne que ses pairs, les pirates ne font pas encore vraiment rêver les foules en 1770. »

« Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi… », ironisa Brianna en poussant sa mère du bras. Celle-ci laissa échapper un petit rire avant de passer une main dans le dos de sa fille et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Le silence retomba entre elles pendant quelques dizaines de secondes.

« Je suis heureuse que tu nous aies retrouvés, Bree… », murmura enfin Claire, la voix légèrement voilée par l’émotion.

Brianna serra un peu plus fort la main de sa mère et sourit. « Moi aussi, maman. »

~o~

Les mains sur la roue du _Gloriana_ , Stephen tressaillit violemment lorsqu’un frisson glissa le long de son échine et il fronça le nez. Il ne faisait pas extrêmement froid à la fin novembre sur les côtes de Caroline du Nord, mais certainement plus que dans les Caraïbes dont il revenait, les cales pleines de l’arsenal que MacNamara faisait parvenir aux Régulateurs de l’Etat du Nord et du Sud. Ce groupe de rebelles, qui luttait contre la gouvernance anglaise et les taxes dont les gouverneurs asphyxiaient les habitants des Treize colonies, avait dû se tourner vers la pègre de toute la côte Est pour se procurer des armes et des munitions. Le trafic augmentait son plein au fur et à mesure que leur colère grandissait et que les Anglais se mettaient enfin à les considérer comme des terroristes de grande envergure. Pour Bonnet, ils n’étaient ni plus ni moins que des paysans en colère qui attaquaient les fourgons transportant les coffres remplis de l’or de Sa Majesté, mais peu lui importait la nature de sa clientèle tant qu’il était payé à l’issue de sa mission.

La côte aux abords de Charleston, où ils avaient livré une moitié de la cargaison vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, était un dédale de marécages et d’ilots sauvages, bien moins peuplé que les littoraux du Nord, mais cela lui convenait tout aussi bien. La prochaine destination, Bald Head Island, un autre marécage à l’embouchure de la rivière Cape Fear, serait une autre paire de manches. Une soixantaine de kilomètres séparait l’endroit de Wilmington et si jamais quelqu’un les avait dénoncés aux autorités de Charleston, ils seraient sans nul doute reçus à Bald Head par un comité d’accueil en manteaux rouges.

Tout au long du trajet depuis les Caraïbes, il avait tenté de ne pas penser à la distance qui se réduisait entre lui et le port où il avait abandonné Brianna plus d’un mois plus tôt. Il n’avait cessé de se demander si elle était encore là, à l’attendre bêtement. Et c’était précisément parce qu’il lui avait demandé de ne pas l’attendre qu’elle l’avait sûrement fait, d’ailleurs. Comme à chaque fois qu’il imaginait la jeune femme faire le pied de grue sur le quai, à guetter un bateau qui ne se montrerait jamais, l’envie de faire escale à Wilmington le reprit. Mais fort heureusement, il avait un moyen très simple de rappeler son esprit à l’ordre. Ses yeux quittant le dessin de la côte pendant un instant, il les posa sur deux des six hommes que MacNamara avait si gentiment mis à sa disposition. La simple vue de leurs mines patibulaires, qui surveillaient constamment le moindre de ses faits et gestes, lui rappelait qu’il ne pouvait pas lui faire courir un tel danger. Tant que ces imbéciles n’auraient pas déserté le navire, il était hors de question de l’amarrer à Wilmington.

La présence des hommes de main du receleur était aussi devenue un problème pour ses finances personnelles. A chacune de leurs escales, Bonnet devait se trouver une fille au port, l’amener à sa cabine, puis la payer grassement pour qu’elle reparte satisfaite… et silencieuse. Jusqu’à présent, le stratagème avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances. Il s’était un peu inquiété au départ des rumeurs qui ne manqueraient pas de courir parmi les filles de joie au sujet de son prétendu « blocage » (qui avait fini par en être réellement un, puisqu’il avait été incapable de toucher la moindre fille malgré de nombreuses tentatives), mais l’une d’elles l’avait rassuré en lui disant que beaucoup plus d’hommes qu’on ne le pensait dans les milieux masculins ne commandaient des filles que pour faire illusion auprès de leurs pairs, et qu’elles avaient donc l’habitude de ce genre de demandes. Par sécurité – et un peu par fierté également – il leur resservait toujours l’histoire de la bien aimée emportée par la mort et s’était même habitué aux regards de pitié des prostituées lorsqu’il se forçait à larmoyer. Il était devenu plutôt bon à ce jeu-là, se découvrant une capacité insoupçonnée à pleurer sur commande. Plusieurs fois, il avait même cru entrevoir du coin de l’œil le visage exaspéré de Brianna, roulant des yeux depuis un coin de la cabine, lorsqu’il sortait sa litanie de mensonges à la pute du soir.

Il esquissa un léger sourire à cette idée et reporta son regard sur la côte, qui approchait doucement, nappée d’une épaisse brume d’automne. Avec un peu d’imagination, il pouvait presque sentir le dos de Brianna, calée entre lui et la roue, comme cette première fois où elle était venue chercher son contact après qu’il l’ait laissée en plan pendant deux jours. Au début, les visions, les souvenirs… il les avait pris comme un affront. Comment osait-elle encore le hanter alors qu’il avait décidé en toute connaissance de cause de la laisser partir ? Au fil des jours, puis des semaines, il avait fini par s’y résigner, se surprenant même parfois – comme à cet instant précis – à provoquer les sensations. Son subconscient était le seul endroit encore inaccessible à MacNamara et à ses hommes, alors autant en profiter. Puisqu’ils avaient envahi et piétiné tout le reste.

Quelques heures plus tard, les dernières caisses d’armes et de munitions se trouvaient entre les mains des Régulateurs de Caroline du Nord. Avec un sourire satisfait, mais sans cesser de balayer les environs du regard à la recherche de tout signe éventuel d’une embuscade, il ordonna à Doherty de faire monter l’argent des Régulateurs à bord et de le répertorier dans l’inventaire. Ses hommes obéirent aussitôt et remplirent l’un des deux canots avec lesquels ils avaient gagné la plage, avant de repartir en direction du _Gloriana_. Il s’apprêtait peu après à monter dans le second canot lorsqu’il remarqua que les seuls hommes restés sur la plage avec lui étaient ceux de MacNamara. Il porta aussitôt une main au manche de son couteau, sentant ses cheveux se dresser sur l’arrière de sa nuque. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par le risque de voir les Anglais arriver par la terre, qu’il avait omis de surveiller ce qu’il se passait côté mer. Un cliquetis sinistre retentit derrière son oreille droite et il reconnut le bruit caractéristique d’un pistolet que l’on arme.

« Criez et vous mourrez. Sortez votre couteau et vous mourrez. Bougez ne serait-ce qu’une oreille… », murmura l’un des hommes d’une voix rauque.

La lèvre supérieure de Stephen se retroussa légèrement et lorsqu’il prit la parole, ce ne fut ni plus ni moins qu’un feulement qui sortit de sa bouche. « Laissez-moi deviner, _vous_ mourrez… »

L’homme qui le menaçait lui assena un léger coup sur le crâne avec un grognement. Les cinq autres s’étaient placés face à Bonnet, formant un écran parfait entre lui et l’autre canot qui s’éloignait, sans qu’aucun des marins ne se rende compte de ce qu’il se tramait sur la plage.

« Puis-je au moins connaître la raison pour laquelle vous m’empêchez de remonter à bord de _mon_ galion ? » Il avait volontairement insisté sur le pronom possessif, croyant à tort que MacNamara avait donné l’ordre de se débarrasser du capitaine pour s’emparer de son navire et de toutes ses richesses. Mais il se trompait.

« Monsieur Charles désire mettre un terme à votre partenariat », répondit un autre type avec un sourire narquois. « Il estime que vous n’êtes plus l’homme que vous étiez auparavant et que cela pourrait mettre en danger vos activités. Et par extension, les siennes. »

« Je vois… » Intérieurement, Stephen bouillait littéralement de rage, et bien qu’il tente de maintenir un sourire railleur sur ses lèvres, son regard glacial aurait pu congeler chacun de ces fils de chienne sur place. « Quels sont les ordres ? Me tuer et m’enterrer sous quelques centimètres de sable ? »

« Oh non… », ricana un autre. « Il y a une solution bien plus profitable pour tout le monde. Sauf peut-être pour vous… Votre tête a été mise à prix dans cette colonie. Et Monsieur Charles compte bien empocher la récompense. »

Les six hommes éclatèrent d’un rire gras unanime et Stephen esquissa lui aussi un sourire faux l’espace de quelques secondes, comme s’il appréciait la plaisanterie. Mais alors qu’ils se gaussaient, il fit volte-face sans prévenir, tentant de désarmer l’homme qui pointait l’arme sur son crâne. Ce dernier jura et sembla un instant déstabilisé. Il était toutefois en infériorité numérique et avant que Stephen ait pu espérer saisir la crosse du pistolet, une autre s’abattait sur sa tempe et il sombra dans les ténèbres.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bon, je crois qu’à ce stade de l’histoire, tout le monde déteste très fort Charles MacNamara ? Parfait ! Le faire surveiller par ses sbires passe encore… Envoyer une prostituée lui tirer les vers du nez… Pourquoi pas… Mais le trahir comme ça ? Il est définitivement allé trop loin…**

**Pour celles et ceux qui ont vu la saison 5, on est d’accord que Bonnet qui pleure et manipule les sentiments des autres est la meilleure chose à regarder (cet épisode 10 m’a tuée dans tous les sens du terme, mais BREF). Marsali a mis son petit grain de sel et Claire connaît enfin toute la vérité ! J’espère que cette scène ne vous aura pas déçus ! Et surtout… la fin ! Que pensez-vous qu’il va arriver à notre pauvre petit pirate ? Et à l’équipage ?**

**J’ai hâte de lire vos avis et d’ici là je vous souhaite une merveilleuse semaine ! A lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	20. Ar Éirinn Ní Neosfainn Cé Hí

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Ce chapitre est assez riche en rebondissements et j’espère qu’ils seront inattendus ! Il marque aussi un tournant définitif dans l’histoire, puisque nos deux héros vont chacun vivre quelque chose qui va les conforter dans leurs sentiments l’un envers l’autre. Plus rien ne sera jamais pareil après ce chapitre ! J’espère qu’il vous plaira ! N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé à la fin !**

**~o~**

  1. _Ar Éirinn Ní Neosfainn Cé Hí_ (For Ireland I’d Not Tell Her Name) 



Brianna resserra son châle en laine autour de ses épaules pour barrer le froid qui tentait tant bien que mal de s’infiltrer sous le vêtement. Depuis dix jours qu’ils se trouvaient à River Run, elle avait pris l’habitude de sortir chaque soir sur le porche de la grande maison de maître et d’admirer le soleil couchant. Contre toute attente, quitter Wilmington lui avait fait plus de bien que prévu. Alors qu’elle avait longtemps considéré sa balade quotidienne au port comme une routine rassurante, s’en libérer avait été en quelque sorte un soulagement. Elle avait repris le contrôle de son quotidien et bien que Stephen hante toujours ses pensées, elle n’avait plus ce besoin maladif de regarder vers le large dans l’espoir de voir apparaître le _Gloriana_. Rencontrer sa tante Jocasta avait aussi été une expérience à part entière, qui l’avait aidée à se détacher un peu plus de sa vie chez Marsali et Fergus. Jocasta MacKenzie Cameron, trois époux décédés à son actif et presque autant de vies vécues, restait du haut de ses soixante-huit ans une femme aussi douce d’apparence qu’elle pouvait être redoutable, et qui dirigeait la plantation de feu Hector Cameron d’une main de fer.

Brianna avait tout de suite senti une certaine tension entre Jocasta et Claire. La tante étant devenue aveugle avec l’âge, Claire se permettait de froncer le nez à chaque fois qu’un esclave effectuait une tâche quelconque sous ses yeux et Brianna comprit. La rumeur entendue par Stephen était vraie, comme elle en avait eu la confirmation plus tard, lorsque sa mère lui avait raconté sa mésaventure avec un contremaître et un esclave dont elle avait tenté de sauver la vie. La pilule n’était toujours pas digérée entre les deux femmes mais l’étiquette les forçait à ravaler leurs griefs pour adopter une attitude plus cordiale que réellement chaleureuse. Et tout comme Brianna l’avait douloureusement compris lorsque les lanières du chat à neuf queues s’étaient abattues sur son dos, ni elle ni sa mère ne pouvaient changer quoi que ce soit à la condition des esclaves. Non sans leur causer encore plus d’ennuis qu’ils n’en avaient déjà.

Chaque minute de cet incident était encore gravée dans sa mémoire et elle frissonna en se remémorant le bruit répugnant des lanières sur sa peau. Les conséquences, en revanche, avaient été plus douces. Stephen avait pansé ses blessures, avec plus de délicatesse qu’elle ne l’en aurait cru capable, avait permis à Ayodeji de les accompagner à Tortuga – où il avait retrouvé une vie d’homme libre – et il l’avait vengée. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu’il avait fait subir à l’esclavagiste et c’était peut-être mieux comme ça. La fureur froide dans laquelle il s’était trouvé pendant les heures précédentes était forcément ressortie d’une manière ou d’une autre, et cela n’avait pas dû être beau à voir. Si un simple coup de poing avait valu au géant de Philadelphie d’être égorgé et jeté à la mer, elle ne préférait pas imaginer ce qu’un type qui l’avait fouettée à deux reprises et humiliée en public avait subi. Stephen Bonnet était définitivement un homme sanguin, dangereux et imprévisible, mais il avait révélé également d’autres facettes que Brianna ne pouvait s’empêcher d’apprécier. Elle-même avait changé à son contact, elle était devenue plus courageuse, plus sûre d’elle aussi. Alors que les derniers rayons du soleil de décembre disparaissaient derrière les collines, Brianna ferma les yeux et se laissa mentalement enfermer dans les bras du pirate. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur dans son dos, l’odeur de ses cigares et de son whisky de contrebande qui flottait dans l’air, et les baisers qu’il déposait dans son cou pour la faire chavirer.

« Ah, vous voilà ! »

Brianna sursauta quand une voix masculine et bourgeoise irritante au possible s’éleva dans son dos, et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s’était tant abandonnée à la douceur de ses souvenirs qu’elle en avait oublié la soirée qu’elle avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt. Malgré la joie de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa famille, elle n’avait pas imaginé que la vie de château puisse devenir plus fade et ennuyeuse qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Mais c’était sans compter les dîners interminables que Jocasta organisait avec d’autres propriétaires terriens et représentants de la bonne société de Caroline du Nord. Et ce soir précisément, le dîner avait presque pris des allures de traquenard : chaque couple d’invités semblait avoir un jeune et beau fils à marier dont Jocasta vantait tous les atouts à grands renforts de compliments et de courbettes.

Brianna avait pu fuir plusieurs fois avec sa mère lors du buffet et des amuse-bouche, mais une fois assise à table, elle s’était retrouvée coincée entre un certain James McKay et un Cornelius Boyd, et c’était précisément ce dernier qui venait si brutalement de la tirer des bras chimériques de Stephen. Le jeune homme avait beau être plutôt agréable à regarder, avec ses cheveux châtain noués en arrière et ses yeux noisette légèrement en amande, son visage et son sourire étaient aussi lisses et insipides que sa personnalité. Brianna se recomposa un sourire poli et se retourna pour voir approcher le jeune aristocrate.

« James et moi-même nous demandions si vous aviez fui notre compagnie… », lâcha-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Brianna se retint de lui dire que c’était exactement ce qu’elle avait fait, mais se contenta d’un sobre « J’avais simplement besoin de marcher un peu… »

« Votre tante m’a envoyé vous annoncer que le dessert allait être servi… », reprit Cornelius en tendant sa main pour l’escorter jusqu’à la salle de réception. « J’ai cru comprendre que vous aviez traversé l’Atlantique seule pour rejoindre les colonies ? Nous feriez-vous l’honneur de nous en dire plus sur vos trépidantes aventures en mer ? »

Brianna accepta son bras à contrecœur. Elle pouvait presque entendre le gloussement narquois de Stephen dans un recoin de son cerveau. Il aurait adoré la regarder s’ennuyer à mourir parmi les froufrous et les discussions sans intérêt tout en se forçant à adopter une attitude irréprochable. Ne serait-ce que pour mieux la dévergonder ensuite en privé. Dieu qu’il lui manquait en cet instant précis… Elle tourna la tête vers le brun à son bras et se demanda quelle aventure serait la plus appropriée pour accompagner puddings et pâtisseries.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ma tante apprécierait que je raconte comment j’ai fendu le crâne d’un homme dans la jungle à coups de machette… »

Le jeune Cornelius sembla un instant décontenancé et elle lui décocha un sourire si large qu’il éclata d’un rire légèrement nerveux (pour le plus grand bonheur de Brianna).

« Je plaisantais, bien sûr, cette traversée a été d’un ennui abyssal », reprit-elle avec une voix haut perchée et un ton faussement aristocratique qui la fit ricaner intérieurement. Mais son interlocuteur semblait tellement habitué à entendre une femme parler de la sorte qu’il ne comprit même pas l’ironie de la situation.

« Evidemment, imaginer ces mains si douces perpétrer un tel acte est tout simplement ridicule… » Il avait dû penser cela comme un compliment mais Brianna le ressentit plutôt comme un rappel de sa place en ce monde. Une jolie poupée, rien de plus. « Mais l’espace d’un instant, vous l’avez dit avec tant d’aplomb que vous m’avez fait douter. »

Brianna ne prit pas la peine de répondre et pénétra de nouveau dans la salle de réception. Aussitôt, Ulysse, le majordome noir de sa tante (qui lui servait accessoirement d’yeux) se pencha vers sa maîtresse pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l’oreille et Jocasta esquissa un léger sourire appréciateur. Elle devait déjà sans aucun doute l’imaginer mariée et rebaptisée Brianna Ellen Boyd. _Dans tes rêves, tatie, ça sonnera toujours moins bien que Brianna Ellen Bonnet…_ Le petit Stephen dans son cerveau s’étouffa avec le verre de whisky qu’elle l’imaginait en train de siroter et il secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors que Cornelius tirait sa chaise pour l’inviter à se rasseoir, Brianna s’exécuta avec la mine d’un condamné que l’on installe sur la chaise électrique. En face d’elle, Claire porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres, et mère et fille échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Claire savait pertinemment ce que Jocasta essayait de faire en invitant tous ces bellâtres, ce qui avait d’ailleurs mené à une dispute avec Jamie qui soutenait les agissements de sa tante. Il n’avait pas été extrêmement ravi d’entendre que sa fille s’était éprise d’un vulgaire marin (que dirait-il lorsqu’il saurait qu’il était en réalité pirate), mais n’avait pas désapprouvé outre mesure. En revanche, il n’avait pas non plus empêché Jocasta de faire défiler tous les bons partis de Caroline du Nord dans son salon.

« Ah, vous voici de retour ! », s’exclama James McKay à sa gauche lorsqu’elle se rassit enfin. « Nous étions en train d’admirer les magnifiques magnolias qui ornent cette table et nous nous demandions quelle était la signification du magnolia en langage des fleurs ? »

Brianna le vit la regarder avec insistance, comme s’il attendait à ce qu’elle soit incollable sur les fleurs. Elle était sur le point de craquer et de lui dire qu’elle n’en savait foutrement rien, lorsque Claire vola à son secours.

« Brianna a fait des études d’Histoire, entre autres choses, mais elle n’est pas spécialisée en botanique… », précisa sa mère avec un sourire poli.

« Des études d’Histoire ? », s’offusqua la mère de McKay, quelques sièges plus loin. « Quel peut bien être l’intérêt d’une telle matière pour une jeune femme ? »

Les paupières de Brianna papillonnèrent un bref instant tandis qu’elle mobilisait tout son courage pour ne pas quitter la pièce en hurlant. « Il y a beaucoup à apprendre de l’Histoire, Madame. Un peuple qui oublie son passé se condamne à le revivre. Et à refaire les mêmes erreurs. »

Mrs McKay poussa un petit « hum » désapprobateur en faisant signe à l’un des valets noirs posté dans un coin de la salle avec la bouteille de vin de la resservir. « Une chance que notre peuple ne fasse aucune erreur sur cette nouvelle Terre d’Amérique, dans ce cas ! »

Claire toussota, certainement pour dissimuler un grognement, et Brianna regarda avec tristesse l’esclave achever de remplir son verre. « Une chance, en effet », acheva-t-elle froidement.

Fort heureusement, la discussion fut un instant interrompue par l’arrivée d’un esclave. Le jeune homme fit un signe discret à Ulysse, qui disparut une minute puis revint pour murmurer quelques mots à l’oreille de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci sembla un instant surprise, ses sourcils s’élevant brièvement au-dessus de ses yeux sans vie, et elle murmura à mi-voix « Allez voir ce qu’il veut », avant de relancer Mrs McKay sur un thème moins controversé, à savoir le poste que le jeune homme venait de décrocher auprès du gouverneur de la Colonie, un certain Lord William Tryon. Brianna sourit dans son verre de vin. Sa tante avait l’art d’amener le plus naturellement du monde des sujets bien plus utiles qu’elle ne le laissait paraître…

« James est absolument ravi, n’est-ce pas, James ? », pépia Mrs McKay avec ravissement.

« Lord Tryon fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour préserver le peuple des agissements des Régulateurs et c’est un honneur de pouvoir l’assister dans cette tâche… », répondit le jeune James, tandis que Jamie en bout de table, échangeait un regard rapide avec Claire. Manifestement, le jeune homme était à mille lieues de se douter que Murtagh Fitzgibbons, chef des Régulateurs et parrain de Jamie, était actuellement caché dans l’une des dépendances de la plantation, et placé sous la protection de nulle autre que l’hôte de la soirée. Jocasta sembla absolument charmée par l’annonce du jeune homme et l’invita à en dire davantage sur les prochains coups que Lord Tryon prévoyait de jouer aux Régulateurs. Il ne se fit pas prier, sans se douter que chacun de ses mots serait bientôt répétés à l’ennemi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ulysse réapparaissait pour se pencher à nouveau vers l’oreille de Jocasta. Celle-ci hocha la tête brièvement et Ulysse fit le tour de la table pour se placer cette fois derrière Brianna. « Mademoiselle, voulez-vous bien me suivre ? »

Elle hocha la tête, ravie d’avoir une excuse pour fuir à nouveau ce dîner interminable, et s’en fut avec le majordome dans le petit salon adjacent.

« Un homme à l’allure douteuse s’est présenté aux portes du domaine… demandant expressément à voir Mademoiselle Brianna Fraser », fit Ulysse sur un ton qui laissait entrevoir sa désapprobation.

« A l’allure douteuse, vous dites ? » Brianna sentit son cœur battre la chamade et elle tenta de prendre une grande inspiration malgré le corset qui l’étouffait. Il n’y avait qu’un seul homme à qui elle avait parlé de River Run et « douteux » était un qualificatif certainement approprié pour toute personne le voyant débarquer pour la première fois _. Il est revenu me chercher…_ Elle réprima un sourire et demanda aussitôt : « Où est-il ? »

« Je l’ai envoyé patienter à l’écurie, Mademoiselle, mais si je puis me permettre, il ne me semble pas convenable de- »

Mais Brianna avait déjà empoigné les pans de sa lourde robe brodée et s’était élancée vers la sortie sans attendre la fin de sa phrase. Elle passa les portes de la maison, s’arrêta en grommelant lorsque les talons de ses chaussures s’enfoncèrent dans la pelouse, retira lesdites chaussures, et reprit sa course jusqu’aux écuries. Au diable les dîners, les prétendants. Au diable les convenances et l’étiquette. Plus rien d’autre ne comptait en cet instant que Stephen et le fait qu’il soit revenu pour elle après un mois et demi de séparation. Elle s’arrêta net devant la porte en bois des écuries, se demandant un bref instant si elle était assez présentable. Avant de se souvenir que cela n’avait aucune importance. Il l’avait vue débraillée, habillée en homme, il l’avait aimée couverte de crasse, de sang, il l’avait touchée pure et forte, mais aussi blessée, humiliée. Stephen Bonnet se fichait des atours et des tenues distinguées. Il se fichait qu’elle n’ait pas étudié le langage des fleurs, la broderie ou qu’elle jure comme un charretier. Il l’avait prise telle qu’elle était, avec toute sa bizarrerie, ses idées modernes et ses manières « de garçonnet », comme il disait.

D’une main tremblante, elle poussa le panneau et pénétra dans l’écurie, où le palefrenier avait allumé une lanterne et s’était placé dans un coin de la grange, sûrement pour faire office de chaperon. Un autre homme se trouvait là, mais Brianna dut se rendre à l’évidence : il n’était pas blond et son torse n’était pas aussi massif que celui du marin. En entendant Brianna entrer, le nouveau-venu se retourna vers elle et elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle aurait reconnu ces cheveux noirs et ces sourcils broussailleux entre mille. Mais sa présence en ce siècle n’avait aucun sens, et encore moins ici, à River Run…

« Roger… ? »

Son ex-petit ami sembla ignorer son expression déçue, prenant cela à tort pour de la surprise, et sourit de toutes ses dents. Avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

~o~

Stephen n’avait aucune idée du temps qui s’était écoulé depuis que les hommes de MacNamara l’avaient assommé sur la plage de Bald Head Island. A chaque fois que ses paupières papillonnaient et qu’il regagnait un semblant de conscience, il n’avait que le temps de percevoir une douleur lancinante dans sa boîte crânienne et quelques autres détails avant qu’un poing ou une crosse le frappe à nouveau et le fasse replonger dans l’obscurité. Il avait reconnu brièvement le martèlement des sabots de plusieurs chevaux, puis des voix d’hommes, le bruit caractéristique de portes métalliques mal huilées que l’on referme et le cliquètement d’un verrou. Il en était à son quatrième ou cinquième réveil lorsque son subconscient lui rappela avant même qu’il ouvre un œil qu’il ne devait pas bouger s’il ne voulait pas être à nouveau frappé. La douleur dans son crâne était à la limite du supportable et il craignait qu’un nouveau choc ne le fasse tout simplement exploser. Lentement, il essaya alors de mettre de l’ordre dans ses sensations et il réalisa très vite qu’il n’était plus couché mais assis sur une chaise. Ses mains étaient liées derrière le dossier par une grosse corde qui lui sciait les poignets et qui entourait ensuite tout son torse. Il devait ressembler à un gros saucisson français. Ses chevilles aussi étaient solidement attachées aux pieds de la chaise. Quand bien même il aurait voulu bouger la moindre partie de son corps, il ne l’aurait pas pu. Seule la tête était libre de ses mouvements.

Malgré la migraine qui le tiraillait, il tendit l’oreille à la recherche du moindre bruit pouvant lui indiquer où il se trouvait. Mais l’endroit était parfaitement silencieux, au point que cela en devenait oppressant. Ce n’est que lorsque son cerveau se fut habitué à l’absence de bruit ambiant qu’il le perçut : le souffle. Une respiration à peine audible, calme, posée, régulière, juste en face de lui. Quelqu’un se trouvait avec lui et il était très proche. Trop proche. Trop calme aussi. Le calme de celui qui est persuadé d’avoir gagné.

« Bonjour, capitaine Bonnet. »

Stephen se raidit. En dépit de toutes ses précautions, son observateur avait dû remarquer un infime changement dans sa posture ou dans sa respiration et avait compris qu’il était réveillé. Ses paupières s’ouvrirent toutes grandes et il releva lentement la tête. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était minuscule, sans fenêtre et la seule source de luminosité provenait d’une unique bougie posée sur une table devant lui. Derrière cette table se trouvait un homme et Stephen poussa un grognement distinct en le reconnaissant. Sa perruque blanche à boucles, son menton légèrement en galoche et ses sourcils tombants…

« Lord Tryon… Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu votre parfum : un subtil mélange de pisse de cheval, de défaite et… oui, un soupçon de médiocrité. »

Les lèvres fines et sèches du gouverneur de Caroline du Nord s’étirèrent lentement en un sourire froid. « C’est bien le vulgaire pirate ligoté dans une de mes cellules qui parle de médiocrité et de défaite ? »

Stephen inclina la tête sur le côté et pinça les lèvres, arborant un air narquois et supérieur. « Si j’étais si médiocre, vous ne seriez pas venu en personne me saluer. »

Les narines de William Tryon se dilatèrent légèrement et Stephen sut qu’il avait touché un point sensible. Son rictus s’élargit et il détourna ses yeux du gouverneur pour balayer la cellule avec une expression faussement impressionnée.

« Est-ce que tous les vulgaires pirates ont droit à autant de luxe ? Une cellule individuelle ? Une table et des chaises ? C’est presque mieux que ma dernière taverne. Dites, vous n’auriez pas un petit verre de whisky à tout hasard ? Je meurs de soif… »

Contre toute attente, sa demande n’agaça pas son hôte, qui sourit au contraire de toutes ses dents. « Oh évidemment, où sont donc mes manières ? » Se penchant en direction du sol, il souleva une petite clochette et l’agita. Derrière la porte de la cellule, un visage plongé dans l’ombre se présenta et Tryon s’adressa au nouveau-venu sans même le regarder. « Veuillez apporter un rafraîchissement pour le capitaine Bonnet, je vous prie. »

« Vous êtes vraiment trop aimable… », railla Stephen avant de pousser un long soupir. « Maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux un peu plus à l’aise, si vous me disiez pourquoi je suis là ? »

« Vous n’avez pas une petite idée ? »

La bouche de Stephen forma un U à l’envers et il sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de secouer la tête. « Pas la moindre. Je doute que ce soit simplement à cause de la piraterie. Vous êtes un homme occupé en ce moment, avec tous ces Régulateurs qui écument les routes. Trop occupé pour un humble contrebandier tel que moi. »

« Régulateurs que _vous_ fournissez en armes. »

« Je ne suis que le transporteur. Je n’avais aucune idée de ce qu’il y avait dans ces caisses. On m’avait dit que c’était du whisky… », se défendit Stephen avec un calme olympien.

La porte de la cellule s’ouvrit à cet instant et deux soldats Anglais en costume rouge firent leur apparition, l’un portant un pichet et des linges, et l’autre une grande bassine qui semblait remplie de liquide. Stephen déglutit, conscient qu’il ne s’agissait pas là d’un apéritif, mais parvint par miracle à ne rien laisser paraître de la peur qui venait de s’immiscer dans tout son être. Ainsi donc, ils allaient le torturer. Avec de l’eau, par Danu. Avec cette saleté d’eau.

Tryon regarda sagement les deux soldats déposer leur chargement sur la table, pinçant les lèvres en une moue satisfaite. L’un des deux hommes remplit le pichet dans l’eau du bac, tandis que l’autre dépliait avec une lenteur ridicule l’un des épais linges, comme pour ne pas le froisser.

« Je me fiche éperdument de votre misérable trafic d’armes, capitaine Bonnet… », grinça Tryon en plissant les paupières. « Je veux que vous me donniez le nom… de la Sorcière rouge. »

Stephen fronça les sourcils, pris au dépourvu. « Qui ? »

Pour toute réponse, Tryon fit un bref signe de tête aux deux hommes et celui qui tenait le linge saisit fermement la tête de Stephen pour recouvrir son nez et sa bouche avec. La seconde d’après, l’autre soldat déversait lentement le contenu du pichet sur le tissu, qui s’imbiba peu à peu, se plaquant sur le visage du pirate, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci ne parvienne plus à respirer autre chose que de l’eau froide. Le spectacle ne semblait pas déranger Tryon le moins du monde. Mieux, il l’appréciait, son sourire s’élargissant à chaque fois que les voies respiratoires du pirate saturaient en eau et en recrachaient une partie avec des gargouillis immondes. D’instinct, Stephen tentait vainement de tourner la tête pour se soustraire à l’eau qui ruisselait sur lui, mais les bras du soldat maintenaient son crâne aussi fermement qu’un étau. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il sentit qu’on retirait le linge et il balança la tête en avant, crachant et toussant pour évacuer le liquide par le nez et la bouche. Tryon attendit patiemment qu’il se remette de ses émotions pour réitérer sa question.

« La Sorcière rouge, capitaine Bonnet. Si vous pouviez éviter de faire perdre du temps à tout le monde… », grinça-t-il avec humeur.

« Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez ! » Stephen avait presque hurlé sa réponse. Et il était sincère, il n’avait jamais approché la moindre sorcière de sa vie, ni jamais entendu qui que ce soit mentionner ce surnom. La situation lui échappait complètement. Il y avait toujours un moyen d’éviter la torture en soudoyant son adversaire ou tout simplement en lui donnant quelques informations, mais comment faire lorsqu’on ne savait absolument pas de quoi il était question ?

Sa vision se retrouva encore obscurcie par le linge et avant qu’il ait pu prendre sa respiration, l’eau coulait de nouveau dans ses narines et entre ses lèvres. La corde se tendit autour de lui alors que son corps se mettait à tressauter violemment et le soldat resserra sa prise autour de sa tête pour l’empêcher de bouger. Derrière ses paupières closes, il revit le visage encourageant et doux de Brianna, lorsqu’elle l’avait apaisé et guidé avant de plonger dans la rivière souterraine de l’île de Saba. La sensation de l’eau qui coulait sur son visage presque similaire à celle des mains froides de la jeune femme caressant ses joues. Sa voix rassurante, aussi suave que du miel... ‘ _Je serai là, juste devant toi…’_ Au moment où il se sentait étouffer, le linge disparut de nouveau et une gerbe d’eau jaillit hors de sa gorge avec un bruit particulièrement écœurant.

Un sifflement s’échappa de ses poumons lorsque l’air y reprit sa place et il haleta quelques instants, essayant d’ignorer la brûlure dans sa poitrine. L’eau aurait pu tout aussi bien être du feu à cet instant-là, cela aurait eu le même effet. La voix de Tryon s’éleva de nouveau et Stephen y décela un soupçon d’impatience.

« Plusieurs témoins vous ont vu avec elle. Philadelphie, Cape Cod, Saint-Eustache… On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez passés inaperçus… »

Sa poitrine se soulevant toujours à un rythme effréné, Stephen commença à comprendre de qui Tryon voulait parler, mais pourquoi ce surnom ridicule de Sorcière Rouge ?

« Profanation de tombe… de cadavre… meurtres… contrebande… Vous et votre dame êtes recherchés sur l’ensemble de la côte Est. Mais j’ai payé cher pour avoir l’exclusivité… »

« Je savais bien que vous aviez un faible pour moi… », siffla Stephen en forçant un sourire moqueur sur son visage trempé.

« Pour vous ? », s’esclaffa Tryon en croisant ses doigts fins sur la table devant lui. « Non… Vous ne m’êtes d’aucun intérêt. Mais un petit oiseau m’a dit que votre sorcière savait où trouver des trésors perdus… des richesses qui pourraient largement faire pencher la balance en faveur de la Couronne si jamais les rebelles décidaient de lui déclarer la guerre. »

« Dans ce cas, vous arrivez trop tard… », grinça-t-il. « Elle est morte. »

Les deux hommes s’affrontèrent un instant du regard, dans le silence le plus complet. Puis Tryon poussa un long, très long soupir et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise avec lassitude. Avant de faire un geste de la main en direction de ses soldats. Cette fois, Stephen s’y était attendu et il avait eu le temps de gonfler ses poumons d’air avant que le linge et l’eau retombent sur son visage. Il parvint à retenir sa respiration si longtemps que le soldat dut remplir son pichet une nouvelle fois et il fallut un bon moment avant qu’il ne se remette à cracher et à tousser suffisamment bruyamment pour que Tryon soit satisfait et leur donne l’ordre d’arrêter.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, capitaine Bonnet. La Sorcière rouge a été vue à Wilmington, débarquant de votre bateau au petit matin par des pêcheurs. Avant de disparaître dans la nature… »

« Ils ont dû la confondre avec une putain que j’avais payée pour la nuit. Il me semble qu’elle ressemblait assez à votre femme, d’ailleurs… » Bon, ce n’était certes pas sa meilleure répartie, mais la douleur dans ses poumons et son cœur malmené par la torture ne lui permettaient pas de trouver mieux. Toutefois, l’attaque sembla faire mouche car il vit nettement Tryon serrer les poings et sa mâchoire se contracter. Il jeta un bref coup d’œil dans le bac, qui était presque vide, et fit signe aux soldats de repartir avec.

« Connaissez-vous un certain Thomas Willis, capitaine ? », demanda posément Tryon, tandis que les soldats disparaissaient dans le couloir sans refermer la porte derrière eux. Stephen en déduisit qu’ils seraient de retour bientôt et que son interrogatoire était loin d’être terminé.

« Vous savez que cela va être très long si vous continuez à me poser des questions sur des gens dont je n’ai jamais entendu parler de ma vie ? »

Tryon secoua la tête, comme pour lui signifier que cette question-là ne faisait pas partie de leur petit jeu de devinettes. « Thomas Willis est un médecin anglais du siècle dernier. Il s’est spécialisé dans un domaine qu’il a lui-même appelé ‘neurologie’. Ou l’étude des nerfs, si vous préférez. Il a notamment fait d’étonnantes découvertes sur la stimulation de ces nerfs et sur la douleur. J’ai lu quelques-unes de ses études et je les ai trouvées… enrichissantes. »

« J’en suis véritablement ravi pour vous », railla Stephen, qui n’aimait malgré tout pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Tryon se pencha vers lui par-dessus la table. Il faisait tout pour être effrayant et inspirer la peur dans la caboche du pirate, mais celui-ci avait quelque peu repris de sa superbe depuis que le bac d’eau et le pichet avaient disparu de son champ de vision. « Savez-vous où se trouve l’une des plus grandes concentrations de terminaisons nerveuses dans le corps humain, monsieur Bonnet ? »

Stephen laissa échapper un rire graveleux et haussa les sourcils, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. « J’ai bien une réponse à cette question, mais je suis sûr que vous allez me dire que ce n’est étonnamment pas ma … »

« Les doigts, monsieur Bonnet. Ce sont les doigts. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Qui l’eût cru ? », lâcha-t-il d’un ton badin, bien qu’intérieurement rassuré que Tryon ne compte pas s’en prendre à son membre le plus précieux. Du moins pour l’instant. L’un des deux soldats était réapparu dans la cellule, tenant entre ses doigts une petite boîte en bois, dont il retira le couvercle. A l’intérieur, bien alignés sur un coussinet de velours, se trouvaient dix longues et fines épines, dont la couleur noire tirait légèrement sur le violet. Des épines d’oursin.

Les yeux verts de l’Irlandais se relevèrent lentement en direction du gouverneur, qui souriait toujours. « Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? », demanda Tryon avec un gloussement.

« Je vois surtout que je vais avoir besoin de mes mains si vous voulez que je me cure les dents avec ça… »

« Vous avez toujours réponse à tout, n’est-ce pas ? »

Stephen hocha la tête. « J’essaie. La vivacité d’esprit, ça s’entretient. »

Le soldat anglais saisit une épine entre ses doigts et se positionna derrière Stephen. Celui-ci tressaillit lorsque l’homme s’empara de son pouce droit.

« La Sorcière rouge. Dites-moi son nom… », réitéra Tryon dans un souffle.

Stephen esquissa un sourire mauvais et avança légèrement la tête vers son interlocuteur. « Moi son nom. » Il vit Tryon rouler des yeux avec agacement mais n’eut pas le temps de s’en délecter. Le soldat avait enfoncé l’épine d’oursin dans l’interstice entre la chair de son pouce et l’ongle qui le recouvrait, poussant inexorablement l’objet toujours plus profondément dans le doigt. Un hurlement rauque s’échappa d’entre les lèvres de Stephen, totalement pris par surprise. Comment une si petite blessure pouvait-elle être aussi douloureuse ? Il avait l’impression qu’on lui brûlait le doigt au fer rouge de l’intérieur. Malgré tout, il tenait bon et se réjouissait de voir l’expression de Tryon s’assombrir au fur et à mesure que le nombre d’épines dans la boîte diminuait. Lorsque la boîte fut vide et que le soldat fit l’opération inverse, tout aussi douloureuse, pour extirper chacune des pointes de ses doigts, le gouverneur perdit patience et quitta la cellule sous le rire sardonique de Stephen.

Il fut vite remplacé par un colosse de deux bons mètres de haut qui s’employa à le bourrer de coups de poings durant de longues minutes et Stephen perdit à nouveau connaissance. Plusieurs jours durant, le même scénario se répéta inlassablement : l’eau, les épines, les coups. Puis Tryon réapparaissait brièvement, demandait simplement « Son nom » et disparaissait à nouveau sans obtenir de réponse. Bientôt, « son nom » devinrent les deux seuls et uniques mots qui lui étaient adressés de toute la journée. Les nuits étaient courtes, Tryon devait s’en assurer, mais lui offraient malgré tout quelques heures de répit. On l’y détachait, on le laissait s’étendre à même le sol de pierre froide, mais son corps meurtri ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil suffisamment rapidement pour lui permettre de se reposer réellement avant que tout recommence. Pendant ces rares instants de paix, son esprit oscillait donc entre un état de somnolence et d’éveil, lui offrant parfois le réconfort d’une vision de Brianna caressant doucement ses cheveux trempés d’eau et de sueur, ou la sensation de son corps contre le sien. C’était d’ailleurs un miracle qu’il n’ait pas encore laissé échapper son nom à ses geôliers, tant elle se trouvait dans chacune de ses pensées. Il redoutait l’instant où il perdrait pied et ne distinguerait plus le vrai du faux, car il le savait à cet instant précis, Tryon serait là pour lui soutirer l’information.

Un matin, alors que le gouverneur venait lui poser sa question quotidienne et que les soldats installaient déjà un nouveau bac d’eau glacée et des linges pour la séance à venir, Stephen vit très nettement Brianna le fixer en sanglotant depuis un coin sombre de la cellule. Ses grands yeux bleus rougis, les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues, ses lèvres gonflées… Il s’apprêtait à l’appeler pour lui dire de ne pas s’inquiéter lorsqu’un des soldats passa entre lui et sa vision, y mettant brutalement un terme, avant de le faire asseoir sur la chaise.

« Son nom. »

La tête fatiguée de Stephen dodelina mollement sur sa poitrine, mais il trouva tout de même la force de lever les yeux vers le gouverneur. A sa gauche, tapie dans les ombres, Brianna pleurait toujours silencieusement et il fronça les sourcils avec une expression douloureuse. Tryon remarqua son regard vert fixé dans le vide et tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée, sans rien y voir. Son prisonnier commençait à perdre pied, tout se passait donc à merveille. « Son nom », répéta-t-il avec hargne.

Dans un coin du cerveau de Stephen, une ancienne mélodie d’Irlande lui revint en mémoire. « Though my comfort and joy she may be…  
She’s my own, she is my promised wife… _Ar Éirinn Ní Neosfainn Cé Hí…_ », marmonna-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

« Qu’a-t-il dit ? », demanda aussitôt Tryon à l’un des soldats qui l’accompagnait. Il avait dû expressément demander des hommes qui parlaient gaélique, au cas où Stephen laisserait échapper quelques mots autres qu’en anglais.

Le soldat fit un pas en avant. « C’est une vieille chanson, Monsieur. Une chanson d’amour qui parle de- »

« Je me fiche de savoir s’il chante l’amour ou le putain de _God Saves The King_ , soldat… Traduisez ! », aboya Tryon, faisant sursauter l’Anglais.

« Il… il dit qu’il ne vous donnera jamais son nom, Monsieur. »

Un silence pesant retomba dans la cellule. Le gouverneur fulminait et son soldat lui jeta un regard inquiet. Le pirate n’était pas le seul à montrer des signes de faiblesses : sa résistance et son entêtement commençaient à porter sur les nerfs du gouverneur.

« Ecorchez-lui les plantes de pieds », lâcha Tryon avant de se détourner pour sortir.

« Monsieur le gouverneur », protesta le soldat, mal à l’aise. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, permettez-moi de vous rappeler qu’il vous faut une autorisation du juge pour torturer un suspect en vue de recueillir des informations, c’est la loi… »

Tryon se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de colère. « Je _suis_ la loi, soldat… »

« Vous faites erreur, Lord Tryon ! », tonna une voix depuis l’autre bout du couloir. Un homme d’une quarantaine d’années, brun et rasé de près, approchait à grands pas, l’air passablement énervé.

« Juge Alderdyce… », soupira le gouverneur avec lassitude. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Il a été porté à ma connaissance que vous vous livriez à des tortures illégales sur un prisonnier dont la capture n’a même pas été signalée… »

« Je n’ai simplement pas eu le temps, monsieur le Juge… », fit Tryon d’une voix mielleuse, mais l’homme fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et l’interrompit.

« Cinq jours entiers et vous n’avez pas trouvé un moment pour envoyer un message au tribunal ? »

Les lèvres de Tryon se pincèrent et il plissa les yeux avec insolence. S’il tenait le petit mouchard qui avait vendu la mèche au juge, il lui ferait passer un sale quart d’heure. « J’ai été très occupé. »

« Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous soulager d’un peu de travail. Transférez le capitaine Bonnet à la prison municipale. A compter de maintenant, il est sous ma juridiction et sera pendu pour ses crimes, conformément à la loi de Caroline du Nord. »

Le gouverneur hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux brillant d’une lueur mauvaise tandis qu’il détaillait son interlocuteur avec intérêt. « Prenez garde, mon ami… Cette même loi pourrait se retourner contre vous. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? », gronda le juge avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Que les rumeurs qui courent au sujet de vos… inclinaisons… pourraient tout aussi bien vous conduire à l’échafaud aux côtés de monsieur Bonnet. »

Le Juge se figea un instant, terrifié à l’idée que son homosexualité soit en réalité un secret de polichinelle, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux et pointa un doigt menaçant en direction de la poitrine de Tryon. « Je veux cet homme à la prison avant la fin de la matinée. Sinon, j’envoie un rapport à Londres. Ils seront ravis de savoir que la colère des rebelles à votre égard est bel et bien justifiée. » Il approcha un peu plus son visage du gouverneur, sa voix ne devenant plus qu’un feulement à peine audible. « Faites-moi tomber et je m’assurerai que nous nous balancions tous les deux au bout d’une corde. »

L’expression de Tryon s’assombrit et il regarda le Juge s’éloigner aussi prestement qu’il était apparu, avant de disparaître au bout du couloir. Le gouverneur porta une main à ses lèvres et les frotta nerveusement, tout en coulant un regard venimeux en direction de Bonnet. Celui-ci le regardait, les yeux mi-clos sous une constellation de plaies, de bosses et d’hématomes bariolés. Le pirate n’avait jamais été aussi heureux d’entendre qu’il allait mourir. Mourir avant d’avoir eu le temps de donner à ce fils de chienne la réponse qu’il attendait tant. Brianna serait saine et sauve, et lui-même pourrait quitter cette Terre en la sachant en sécurité.

Un éclat de rire fou s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres et alors qu’il s’esclaffait, Tryon rentra de nouveau dans la cellule et le fit taire d’un coup de poing magistral, le renvoyant dans les bras doux et chauds de Brianna pour un repos bien mérité.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Il y a tant de choses que j’ai adoré écrire dans ce chapitre ! Tout d’abord imaginer la pauvre Brianna dans des dîners mondains, à s’ennuyer ferme alors qu’elle pourrait voguer sur l’océan dans les bras d’un fougueux pirate, ahah. Ensuite l’arrivée de Roger qui va légèrement bouleverser la relation naissante entre Brianna et Jamie… Et surtout toute l’interaction entre Bonnet et Tryon, j’adore écrire ce genre de scène ping-pong où les réparties fusent et où chaque personnage tente d’avoir le dessus. Mon petit Stephen a pris cher, tout de même et il n’en ressortira pas indemne, c’est le cas de le dire… J’ai hâte d’avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre et sur ce qu’il va se passer ensuite ! En attendant de vous lire, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine et je vous dis à lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	21. 'S Fágaim mo Bhaile

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**L’opération de sauvetage de notre pirate approche à grands pas, j’espère que ça vous plaira !**

oOo

  1. _'S Fágaim mo Bhaile_ (And I leave my home)



« Roger ? »

Brianna n’aurait su dire avec précision ce qu’elle ressentait à cet instant précis. De la surprise, oui, car bien qu’elle lui ait laissé une lettre au vingtième siècle pour lui expliquer son départ, ils s’étaient quittés en de si mauvais termes qu’elle n’avait pas un instant imaginé qu’il cherche à nouveau à la contacter. Du bonheur aussi, un peu, car sa présence indiquait que malgré leurs différends, leur amitié n’était pas définitivement enterrée. Mais le sentiment le plus violent était sans conteste la déception. Stephen n’était pas venu la chercher. Et alors que Roger fondait sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle se trouva presque idiote de l’avoir envisagé.

« Brianna… », s’écria l’Ecossais avec un soupir. « Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir… »

Brianna cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de lui rendre maladroitement son étreinte. Être dans les bras d’un autre homme que Stephen lui paraissait totalement incongru et elle fut presque soulagée d’entendre le palefrenier toussoter pour leur rappeler quelques règles de bienséance. Elle recula aussitôt avec un sourire d’excuse, tandis que Roger fronçait les sourcils en direction de leur chaperon.

« Quand… Comment… Que fais-tu ici ? », balbutia-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Roger baissa d’un ton. « J’ai appelé chez toi et ta colocataire m’a dit que tu étais partie rejoindre ta mère… » Il secoua la tête comme s’il jugeait tout cela complètement insensé. « Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas prévenu que tu comptais traverser le cercle de pierres ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, ne trouvant pas les mots justes. Mais Roger la dévisageait, ses sourcils bruns haussés sur son front, dans l’expectative. Il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu’il n’aurait pas obtenu de réponse satisfaisante. _Fichue tête de mule d’Ecossais_ , jura intérieurement Brianna dans une parfaite imitation du vieux Murphy.

« Après notre dernière dispute… J’étais en colère, je n’avais plus vraiment envie de te parler à vrai dire… », murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi m’avoir laissé une lettre à Inverness ? »

Nouveau silence. Brianna pinça les lèvres. « Au cas où je disparaîtrais. Tu étais la seule personne que je pouvais prévenir de mon… voyage. Toutes les autres personnes qui connaissent le secret de maman sont mortes ou se trouvent déjà ici. »

« Je vois… », grommela Roger en tentant de ramasser ce qu’il restait de sa dignité.

« Mais je suis heureuse que tu sois là », ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. « Surprise, mais heureuse. Comment as-tu su que j’étais à River Run ? »

« J’ai trouvé une copie de l’avis de décès dont tu parlais dans ta lettre dans les archives généalogiques des Fraser… », répondit-il, tandis qu’elle hochait la tête, comprenant qu’il avait eu le même cheminement de pensée qu’elle en voyant le nom du domaine et de la famille Cameron. « J’en déduis donc que tes parents sont prévenus pour l’incendie ? »

« Oui… » Elle lui sourit avec douceur et il lui retourna son sourire avec un petit hochement de tête. Le regard de Roger se baissa alors brièvement sur ses lèvres et elle sentit son attitude changer, comme s’il lui demandait sans utiliser de mots s’il pouvait l’embrasser. Brianna se raidit et lorsqu’il commença à se pencher sur elle, elle recula d’un pas. Elle n’avait pas voulu le rembarrer aussi sèchement, mais elle ne savait plus du tout comment se comporter avec lui. Elle était touchée qu’il ait fait tout ce chemin pour venir la chercher, mais elle n’avait plus l’impression d’être la même Brianna qui était tombée amoureuse de lui. Correction : elle n’était plus cette personne. Plus du tout.

Etrangement, Roger ne sembla pas être surpris de son mouvement de recul, comme s’il s’y attendait. Non, elle se faisait des idées, il devait certainement s’être rappelé qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. Ne voulant pas lancer une discussion houleuse sur le devenir de leur relation à peine cinq minutes après leurs retrouvailles, elle décida de changer rapidement de sujet.

« Dans ma lettre, j’avais précisé qu’il était inutile de t’inquiéter et de tenter de me retrouver avant un an d’absence… ça ne fait que cinq mois que j’ai quitté Boston. Tu as pris des risques inutiles, je vais bien, regarde ! » Elle écarta les bras pour désigner sa magnifique robe brodée ainsi que les bijoux prêtés par sa tante Jocasta, et tourna légèrement sur elle-même, avec un rire gêné.

Roger gloussa mais son rire mourut très vite dans sa gorge et une ombre passa dans son regard. « A vrai dire… Quand j’ai compris que tu étais ici, j’ai fait d’autres recherches aux archives… » Il serra les dents et jeta un regard inquiet en direction du palefrenier. « Mais je préfèrerais qu’on en parle en privé. Et si vraiment un chaperon est obligatoire, peut-être que ta mère pourrait... »

Brianna fronça les sourcils face à son expression inquiète et opina du chef. « Bien sûr… Viens. »

Prenant le jeune homme par le bras, elle l’entraîna hors de l’écurie et ils prirent le chemin de la maison. Ulysse, le majordome, se trouvait toujours sur le seuil et les regarda approcher avec une expression désapprobatrice. « Je crois qu’il ne m’aime pas… », murmura Roger, tandis qu’ils approchaient du porche.

« Il a trouvé que tu avais ‘une allure douteuse’… », railla Brianna à mi-voix.

« Je viens de passer un mois sur un vieux rafiot qui a traversé tout l’Atlantique, le contraire m’aurait surpris… »

Brianna pouffa et l’Ecossais esquissa un sourire ravi en voyant qu’il parvenait enfin à la faire rire.

« Mademoiselle ? », fit Ulysse, droit comme un ‘i’, en levant le menton.

« Pourriez-vous s’il-vous-plaît demander à mes parents de nous rejoindre dans le petit salon ? Monsieur MacKenzie a une nouvelle importante dont il veut nous faire part… »

« Mais… la réception de votre tante n’est pas encore terminée… »

« S’il-vous-plaît, Ulysse… » Brianna lui adressa son plus beau regard suppliant et le majordome referma la bouche d’un air pincé.

« Bien, Mademoiselle », conclut-il en disparaissant en direction de la salle à manger. Roger était sur le point de lui dire qu’il aurait réellement préféré ne parler qu’avec elle et sa mère, lorsqu’Ulysse revint, accompagné de Jamie et de Claire, qui semblait plus que soulagée d’avoir une excuse pour fuir l’ennuyeux dîner. Brianna vit Jamie froncer les sourcils et détailler Roger de pied en cap, avant de se pencher vers l’oreille de Claire pour lui murmurer : « Est-ce lui, _sassenach_ ? »

Claire l’ignora, ébahie de voir que le jeune homme avait lui aussi voyagé dans le temps, et dissipa aussitôt le malentendu en s’écriant : « Roger ! Mais enfin… que fais-tu ici ? »

Jamie sembla se détendre en constatant qu’il ne s’agissait pas là de ce dénommé ‘Stephen’ qui avait lâchement abandonné sa fille depuis plus d’un mois, et regarda sa femme serrer l’inconnu dans ses bras. « Jamie, voici Roger MacKenzie. J’ai certainement dû le mentionner, c’est grâce à ses recherches que… j’ai pu retrouver ta trace… », annonça Claire, le regard brillant. Son époux haussa les sourcils et une étincelle de respect anima aussitôt son regard, lorsqu’il tendit la main pour serrer celle de Roger.

« C’est donc à vous que je dois tout mon bonheur… », déclara solennellement Jamie et Brianna aurait juré voir Roger rougir à ce moment précis.

« Au moins une petite partie », bredouilla Roger avec un sourire impressionné. Jamie Fraser, avec ses larges épaules, sa mâchoire carrée et son regard d’un bleu électrique avait tendance à provoquer cet effet-là.

« Roger voudrait s’entretenir avec nous en privé… », déclara Brianna en leur faisant signe de passer dans une autre pièce. Tous la suivirent et elle referma la porte du petit salon derrière eux, en prenant soin de s’assurer qu’Ulysse et toute autre oreille indiscrète n’essayait pas de les espionner.

« Si c’est pour nous prévenir de l’incendie, ma courageuse fille a déjà rempli sa mission… », fit Jamie en passant un bras autour des épaules de Brianna, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Etrangement, la remarque ne fit pas sourire Roger et celui-ci s’assombrit même davantage que quelques minutes plus tôt que dans l’écurie. « A vrai dire, quand j’ai pris connaissance de la lettre que m’avait laissée Brianna, j’ai aussitôt parcouru les archives afin de découvrir si son voyage avait _changé_ quelque chose. Dans le passé. Et j’ai trouvé ceci. »

Brianna sentit son cœur s’accélérer et à voir l’expression de ses parents, elle sut qu’elle n’était pas la seule. Roger plongea la main dans une poche cousue à l’intérieur de sa veste et en ressortit une feuille de papier moderne sur laquelle était reproduit un document ancien. Il la déplia et la tendit sans un mot à Brianna. La jeune femme s’en saisit et baissa les yeux, tandis qu’à côté d’elle, Jamie effleurait la feuille du doigt avec une expression presque fascinée. « Comment ont-ils intégré le document ancien dans cette feuille si fine ? », marmonna-t-il en étudiant le papier de plus près.

Roger dissimula un éclat de rire dans une quinte de toux et se racla la gorge. « C’est en fait une copie du document original. C’est un nouveau procédé qu’ils appellent ‘xérographie’. L’université où j’enseigne s’est équipée d’une de ces machines. On peut copier des dizaines de feuilles en quelques minutes seulement. »

Jamie fronça les sourcils. « Fascinant… »

Claire leva les yeux au ciel. Durant leurs années de séparation, Jamie était devenu le propriétaire d’une imprimerie à Edimbourg, il ne pouvait donc qu’être intéressé par ce qu’il voyait. Au point de ne pas remarquer la pâleur cadavérique qu’avait pris le visage de leur fille au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. « Brianna ? Qu’y a-t-il ? », demanda sa mère, alarmée.

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Son corset lui faisait soudain souffrir le martyre et elle porta une main à sa poitrine, comme si elle tentait de s’empêcher d’hyperventiler. Sans un mot, elle tendit le document à sa mère et Jamie s’empressa de la faire asseoir sur le sofa avant de se placer derrière Claire pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Il s’agissait d’un bref article, publié dans la gazette de Wilmington le 26 décembre 1770. Soit moins de trois semaines plus tard.

_Evasion manquée pour le pirate Stephen Bonnet et la Sorcière rouge._

_Le 23 décembre dernier, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à être pendu haut et court jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive, le capitaine Stephen Bonnet, déjà connu des autorités de la Couronne pour ses nombreux actes de contrebande et crimes en tout genre, échappa à sa sentence grâce à l’intervention de sa compagne, Brianna Fraser, dite la Sorcière rouge. Profitant d’un mouvement de foule protestant contre l’exécution d’un autre prisonnier, le couple s’est enfui à travers les rues de Wilmington jusqu’au port où les y attendait un navire. Ils ne l’atteignirent toutefois jamais et périrent à quelques mètres du quai, sous les balles de la garde de Caroline du Nord. Le corps de Miss Fraser a été remis à sa famille et sera inhumé sur leurs terres. Le gouverneur, Lord William Tryon, n’a cependant pas souhaité divulguer l’emplacement de la sépulture du capitaine Bonnet, afin de ne pas inciter d’autres pirates à en faire un lieu de recueillement._

« La Sorcière rouge… ? », gronda Jamie en relevant un regard à la fois courroucé et interrogateur en direction de sa fille. « Et Stephen _Bonnet_ … ? »

Lorsque Claire avait mentionné à Jamie l’amourette de sa fille et d’un marin, elle s’était gardée de donner son nom de famille et elle avait manifestement bien fait. Bonnet n’était pas exactement un inconnu dans les Treize colonies et sa réputation le précédait bien plus qu’elle ne l’avait pensé au départ. Elle coula un regard en direction de Brianna, qui semblait toujours paralysée par la nouvelle et posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Jamie.

« Pourrait-on se concentrer sur le véritable problème… ? », demanda-t-elle avec un regard d’avertissement à l’attention de son époux.

« Tu veux dire le fait que ma fille s’est amourachée d’un hors-la-loi qui va la faire tuer ? » Jamie peinait à se retenir de hurler et Claire le saisit brusquement par les épaules.

« Je parlais plutôt de trouver le moyen d’empêcher ce drame ! »

« Oh, mais il y a un moyen très simple de l’empêcher : Brianna restera dans sa chambre jusqu’au matin du 24 décembre… »

Claire plissa les yeux, furieuse. « Dois-je te rappeler que tu étais toi-même un hors-la-loi lorsque je t’ai rencontré ? Mes sentiments envers toi méritaient-ils donc d’être jugés comme tu juges ceux de ta fille aujourd’hui ? »

« Je n’ai jamais mis ta vie en péril, _sassenach_ ! », siffla Jamie.

La bouche de Claire s’ouvrit toute grande, comme si c’était le mensonge le plus honteux qu’elle ait entendu de sa vie. Même s’il ne l’avait jamais sciemment mise en danger, le fait était que le danger les avait souvent rattrapés et elle s’était même jetée plusieurs fois dans la gueule du loup pour sauver l’homme qu’elle aimait. Derrière eux, Brianna s’était levée du sofa, en titubant légèrement et Roger fit un geste vers elle. Il semblait désolé de la tournure qu’avaient pris les événements, ce n’était pourtant pas faute d’avoir essayé d’être seul avec elle ou au mieux avec Claire.

« Brianna ? », souffla-t-il en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Lorsqu’elle bougea de nouveau, ce fut pour courir – toujours pieds nus, ayant laissé ses chaussures dans l’herbe un peu plus tôt – jusqu’à la porte, qu’elle ouvrit à la volée. L’instant d’après, elle disparaissait dans le hall d’entrée, puis à l’extérieur de la maison.

« J’y vais… », proposa Roger avant que Jamie ait esquissé le moindre geste. Claire lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et attendit que le jeune homme ait quitté à son tour le petit salon pour reprendre sa conversation houleuse avec son mari.

Brianna courait bien plus vite qu’il ne l’en aurait crue capable, surtout avec sa lourde robe qui devait la gêner. Il ne parvint à la rattraper que lorsqu’elle s’arrêta d’elle-même sur le ponton de bois qui surplombait la rivière bordant la plantation. Il la vit se courber en deux, puis se redresser, serrer les poings… et pousser un hurlement de rage et de désespoir entrecoupé de sanglots. Roger s’approcha doucement, tendant une main pour effleurer son bras droit, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu la toucher il l’entendit murmurer.

« Tu aurais dû me laisser rester… pourquoi… pourquoi tu m’as laissée partir… »

Un nouveau gémissement déchira l’air froid de décembre, tandis que le dos de Brianna s’agitait de plus en plus violemment.

« Brianna… »

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, les yeux pleins de larmes et le souffle court. « C’est pour ça que tu es venu ? », aboya-t-elle. « Tu as découvert que je t’avais remplacé et tu ne l’as pas supporté, hein ? »

Roger haussa les sourcils, il ne s’était pas attendu à cette attaque gratuite, qui était manifestement due au choc qu’elle venait de subir. Certes, le comportement qu’il avait eu lors de leur dernière dispute y était pour quelque chose mais pas seulement. « Tu te trompes… »

« Si tu es là pour me convaincre de repartir avec toi à notre époque, Roger, tu- »

« Je n’ai aucunement l’intention de tenter de te convaincre de faire quoi que ce soit ! », s’exclama-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour la secouer. « Oui, j’ai été dévasté en lisant cet extrait de journal ! Oui, j’ai été en colère que tu partes sans prévenir !... Et jaloux aussi. De ce… Bonnet. » Il pinça les lèvres et prit une grande inspiration. « Mais après j’ai réalisé une chose. Que tu veuilles toujours de moi ou pas… je ne _pouvais_ _pas_ te laisser mourir. »

La lèvre inférieure de Brianna trembla et sa colère déraisonnable retomba comme un soufflé. Elle avait eu besoin d’évacuer ses nerfs sur quelqu’un et c’était tombé sur Roger. Roger qui avait fait tout ce chemin pour lui sauver la vie et qui recevait pour sa peine une pluie de reproches. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, tandis que l’Ecossais l’attirait contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu peux donc comprendre que je ne peux pas le laisser mourir lui non plus… », hoqueta Brianna, soudain hantée par l’image sinistre de Stephen se balançant au bout d’une corde, les corbeaux s’attaquant impitoyablement à ses globes oculaires. Ou étendu sur le pavé, le corps criblé de plomb.

« Je comprends. Et je suis là pour t’aider… si tu le veux bien. »

Brianna s’écarta de lui, le considérant avec une pointe de méfiance. Elle n’avait pas oublié les mots terribles qu’il avait prononcés après qu’elle ait rejeté sa demande en mariage. Roger avait vingt-huit ans, un poste de professeur et déjà tout un passé amoureux derrière lui, mais elle n’en avait que vingt-et-un à peine lorsqu’il avait fait sa demande et n’avait même pas fini ses études. Refuser lui avait semblé logique, mais il s’était emporté et l’avait traitée de traînée. Entre autres choses.

« Ce n’est pas… un moyen détourné pour essayer de me récupérer, n’est-ce pas ? Car je refuse de passer l’éponge sur les choses que tu m’as dites quand- »

« Je suis venu en sachant parfaitement que je pourrais être amené à sauver l’homme que tu aimes… et à repartir seul après ça. » Roger secoua la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille. « Je serais vraiment une sale ordure si je vous laissais périr tous les deux simplement parce que tu n’as pas voulu m’épouser. »

Brianna fronça les sourcils un instant, puis esquissa un sourire de ses lèvres humides. « Tu as changé… »

Roger rit doucement. « Disons que j’ai eu… le temps de réfléchir à mon attitude. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s’élargit un peu plus et elle frotta vivement sa manche sur son visage pour l’essuyer. « Quelle idiote je suis… », renifla-t-elle avec une pointe d’exaspération. « Pleurer et hurler bêtement au lieu d’essayer de réfléchir à une solution… »

« J’imagine que lire son propre avis de décès doit avoir cet effet-là… », la rassura Roger, mais il vit une expression surprise passer sur le visage de la jeune femme. « Quoi ? »

« Non, c’est juste… Je viens de réaliser que je n’y ai même pas pensé… J’étais tellement obnubilée par la mort de Stephen que j’en ai oublié que je devais y passer aussi… »

L’expression du jeune homme s’adoucit. « Tu l’aimes à ce point, alors ? »

« Il faut croire que oui… » Elle baissa le nez, ses doigts s’entortillant nerveusement autour du tissu de sa robe. « Mais je ne sais pas si c’est réciproque… »

« Comment ça ? », fit Roger en fronçant le nez. Brianna prit une grande inspiration et lâcha le pan de sa robe pour laisser une main retomber le long de son flanc et l’autre remonter à son cou, effleurant le trèfle d’émeraude qu’elle n’avait pas une seule fois quitté.

« Il est… parfois indéchiffrable et… contradictoire… »

« Et Irlandais ? »

Brianna dévisagea Roger avec surprise. « Comment le sais-tu ? », demanda-t-elle, avant de comprendre qu’il avait deviné la signification du bijou à son geste inconscient. « Oh. »

« Je n’ai donc officiellement plus aucune chance. Maudits Irlandais et leur charme irrésistible… », grommela Roger avec humour. « Ça doit être l’accent… »

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux, presque soulagée de pouvoir rire dans un moment pareil. Mais l’Ecossais reprit son sérieux et pinça les lèvres.

« Je suis désolé d’avoir semé la zizanie entre ton père et toi… J’aurais préféré que ta mère soit seule… »

« Il aurait dû être mis au courant un jour ou l’autre… », le rassura Brianna, son expression s’assombrissant malgré tout. « C’est un homme bon, mais… il a parfois des principes… »

« D’un autre âge… ? », acheva Roger à sa place et elle lui jeta un regard éloquent. « C’est un peu normal, non ? »

« Oui… » Elle sourit et serra ses bras contre sa poitrine. « Même si je ne connais pas beaucoup de pères qui seraient ravis de voir leur fille s’acoquiner avec un pirate. C’est dans ces moments-là que Frank me manque beaucoup… », plaisanta-t-elle avec une pensée affectueuse pour son père adoptif.

« Il aurait été aux anges », s’esclaffa Roger, qui avait souvent entendu parler par Brianna de l’amour de son défunt père pour les histoires de trésors et de flibustiers. « Et d’ailleurs, si je peux me permettre… La Sorcière Rouge ? Vraiment ? »

Brianna ouvrit grand la bouche, ce détail incroyable lui revenant à présent en mémoire. « Alors ça, je ne sais même pas d’où ça vient ! Enfin, peut-être que oui… mais je n’avais aucune idée que l’on me surnommait ainsi dans les journaux ? »

« Tu vas être obligée de me raconter… », renchérit Roger avec un sourire ravi.

« Dans ce cas, j’espère que tu as du temps devant toi… »

~o~

Le lendemain matin, Brianna et Roger s’étaient excusés auprès de Jocasta et avaient quitté la plantation à cheval pour rejoindre Wilmington au plus vite. Jamie avait protesté et hurlé qu’il ne la laisserait pas risquer sa vie pour un moins que rien, mais Brianna s’était montrée intraitable et Claire lui avait promis de le ramener à la raison avant la date fatidique. Elle avait ensuite fait promettre à Roger de veiller sur sa fille jusqu’à ce que Jamie et elle les rejoignent à Wilmington. Rapidement, l’espérait-elle. En bon mâle viril et inflexible, Jamie avait disparu de la circulation pour se calmer, espérant que Brianna retarderait son départ si elle ne pouvait pas lui dire au revoir convenablement, mais la jeune femme n’avait pas cédé à ce chantage affectif. Elle l’aurait peut-être fait pour Frank, mais pas pour un homme qu’elle connaissait depuis quelques semaines à peine, fusse-t-il son père biologique. De plus, elle savait pertinemment que Claire parviendrait comme toujours à le faire changer d’avis et qu’ils les rejoindraient en ville en un rien de temps.

Sa mère saurait trouver les mots justes. Les mots que Brianna était incapable de prononcer tant elle était bouleversée d’apprendre la condamnation à mort de Stephen. Que s’était-il passé ? Elle s’était attendue à ce que MacNamara lui tombe dessus, mais pas les autorités… Un nombre incalculable de questions lui retournait le cerveau et malgré la journée de trajet et les tentatives de Roger de lui changer les idées, elle n’avait pas réussi à tirer tout cela au clair lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à Wilmington ce soir-là.

Ne voulant pas inquiéter Marsali et Fergus, ils avaient pris deux chambres à la taverne _Willow Tree_ , près du port et étaient ressortis aussitôt, sous le soleil couchant, pour voir si le _Gloriana_ était à quai. Mais le galion était introuvable. Après un repas frugal, marqué par le silence pesant de Brianna, ils allèrent se coucher avec l’espoir d’en apprendre un peu plus le lendemain sur l’arrestation et l’incarcération du pirate.

Brianna avait eu beau quitter Wilmington une dizaine de jours, retrouver l’effervescence familière de la ville au petit matin était presque rassurant. Rien n’avait changé, le monde ne s’était pas écroulé, les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations comme à leur habitude et cela apaisa quelque peu les angoisses de la jeune femme.

« Par où commence-t-on ? La prison ? », demanda Roger, tandis qu’ils quittaient l’auberge pour se mêler à la foule.

Brianna hocha la tête tout en réajustant le bonnet qu’elle avait noué autour de ses cheveux roux. Le surnom dont on l’avait affublée devait certainement venir de là, mieux valait donc éviter de trop les montrer. Le reste de sa physionomie ne serait pas un problème. Elle restait globalement une anonyme en ce siècle, sans papier d’identité ni photo risquant de la trahir. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils s’arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la prison municipale et Brianna fut parcourue d’un frisson nerveux à la vue des deux gardes qui surveillaient l’entrée.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment se planter devant eux et demander s’ils détiennent Stephen Bonnet… Cela éveillerait leurs soupçons, non ? Etant donné que je suis visiblement recherchée moi aussi… », demanda-t-elle avec une grimace.

Roger haussa les épaules. « Je pourrais me faire passer pour un tavernier et dire que je le cherche car le gredin me doit deux nuitées impayées… »

« Bonne idée… » Brianna esquissa un sourire. « Qui l’eût cru ? Roger Wakefield MacKenzie qui ment aux autorités… »

« Ton Irlandais n’est pas le seul à avoir un côté rebelle… »

La jeune femme roula des yeux comme pour lui signifier qu’il restait malgré tout un agnelet comparé au pirate et gloussa. Toutefois, son rire mourut rapidement dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux accrochèrent une série d’affiches placardées sur un des murs de la prison. Deux visages familiers s’y trouvaient, sous forme de gravures à l’ancienne, au-dessus de paragraphes imprimés à la presse. L’un était celui de Murtagh Fitzgibbons, identifiable à sa barbe et ses sourcils fournis, ainsi que ses longs cheveux blancs. Une récompense de cinquante livres était promise à quiconque l’appréhenderait et le livrerait aux autorités. Et l’autre… _Stephen._ Son cœur manqua un battement et ses pieds la menèrent mécaniquement jusqu’aux affiches, sous le regard curieux des gardes.

Contrebande, piraterie, pillage, meurtre, trafic d’armes… La liste des chefs d’accusation était bien plus longue que celle du parrain de Jamie, et la récompense largement supérieure elle aussi. Elle porta une main à ses lèvres pour que personne ne voie qu’elles tremblaient. Roger la rejoignit, jetant des regards embarrassés autour de lui. Il la tirait doucement par le bras lorsqu’un des gardes les interpella de loin.

« Un problème, Madame ? », fit le soldat en se tournant de trois-quarts dans leur direction. Il dévisageait Brianna avec insistance et Roger secoua la tête précipitamment.

« Ma femme est simplement sous le choc… Nous avons hébergé ce Bonnet dans notre auberge il y a quelque temps… Ce voleur nous doit deux nuits, d’ailleurs, et… il nous avait fait très mauvaise impression, n’est-ce pas, chérie ? » Roger se tourna vers Brianna, lui pinçant discrètement le bras pour qu’elle entre dans son jeu. La jeune femme cligna des yeux et hocha la tête sans un mot. Parfait, le garde prendrait certainement ça pour de la peur et penserait que le pirate s’était montré inconvenant avec elle.

« Dans ce cas, vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles, Madame… », la rassura le garde solennellement. « Le pirate Stephen Bonnet a été arrêté et incarcéré dans l’attente de son exécution le vingt-trois décembre prochain, juste avant Noël pour éviter qu’il soit gracié. Quoi qu’il vous ai fait, si vous pensez que le voir mourir vous apportera un soulagement, vous êtes libres d’y assister. »

« Où cela aura-t-il lieu ? », s’enquit Roger.

« Comme toujours, sur la grand-place. »

Roger le remercia d’un hochement de tête et entraîna aussitôt Brianna hors de la vue des gardes, en direction du port. « Bon, au moins on sait que- »

« Je ne vais pas y arriver ! », gémit la jeune femme en secouant la tête. « La simple vue de cet avis de recherche, je… » Elle prit plusieurs inspirations rapides et Roger comprit qu’elle était en train de faire une crise de panique. « Si je n’arrive déjà pas à garder mon calme devant un bout de papier, que va-t-il se passer quand on tentera de le faire fuir ? » Elle écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle réalisait soudain quelque chose. « C’est pour ça… C’est pour ça qu’on se fait tuer ! Je vais certainement paniquer et tout faire foirer et on va mourir par ma faute et- »

Roger la saisit par les épaules et amena son visage au niveau du sien, pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Brianna ! », aboya-t-il avec fermeté. « Personne ne va mourir. On a un avantage : celui de savoir ce qu’il va se passer ce jour-là. On peut changer le cours des choses, mais pour cela il faut rester calmes et réfléchir. »

Brianna demeura un instant muette de stupeur, puis hocha la tête nerveusement, plusieurs fois, comme si chaque mouvement l’aidait à s’en convaincre un peu plus. « Mais je ne comprends pas… S’il est ici, où est le bateau ? L’équipage ? Jamais ils ne l’auraient laissé… Il n’y a aucune logique, nom de Dieu ! », acheva-t-elle avec une pointe d’hystérie dans la voix.

Roger soupira et resserra doucement ses doigts sur le bras gauche de Brianna. « Ecoute… On va retourner au port, vérifier encore une fois que le _Gloriana_ n’y est pas, se renseigner discrètement… et ensuite on pourra aller voir le fils de Jamie, euh… »

« Fergus », compléta Brianna d’une voix éteinte.

« Fergus. Peut-être que tes parents sont même déjà là ! » Il ponctua sa phrase d’un sourire encourageant, auquel elle ne répondit pas. En silence, ils reprirent le chemin du port. Brianna n’émit pas le moindre son pendant tout le trajet et Roger conclut qu’elle devait encore se torturer intérieurement lorsqu’il la vit tenter de replacer une mèche sous le bonnet, en vain, puis perdre patience et tirer avec humeur sur son couvre-chef pour libérer ses cheveux et tordre rageusement le bout de tissu entre ses doigts.

« Bree… », soupira Roger, se préparant une nouvelle fois à la sermonner doucement.

« Mam’zelle Brianna ??? »

La tête de la jeune femme se redressa si vite qu’elle sentit ses vertèbres cervicales protester en craquant. Une seule personne au monde l’appelait ainsi et ses yeux se mirent à scanner les environs à toute vitesse à la recherche d’une touffe de cheveux blond vénitien et d’un visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Mais elle n’eut pas besoin de les chercher longtemps, l’adolescent surgit de nulle part et se jeta à son cou pour la serrer à l’en étouffer.

Les bras de Brianna se refermèrent aussitôt sur la tête blonde de Jimmy, posant son menton dessus, et elle eut l’impression d’esquisser son premier vrai sourire depuis des lustres. L’espoir renaissait dans son cœur. La présence du moussaillon signifiait beaucoup : l’équipage n’avait pas abandonné Stephen, elle ne serait pas seule pour planifier son évasion, tous ensemble ils trouveraient une solution. Elle allait fermer les yeux et laisser retomber la pression des deux derniers jours lorsque le jeune garçon s’extirpa de son étreinte et se mit à parler à toute vitesse.

« Le capitaine a disparu ! On a livré une cargaison un peu plus au Sud et les nouveaux matelots ont dit qu’il était parti avec les Régulateurs à pied jusqu’à Wilmington, c’était très bizarre, alors on l’a cherché partout, on est remontés jusqu’à Ocracoke parce que c’est là où on doit se retrouver normalement si on est séparés, on a attendu mais il n’est jamais venu, alors M’sieur O’Brien a décidé de garder une partie des gars là-bas au cas où il reviendrait et nous sommes repartis le chercher sur toute la côte de Caroline, jusqu’à Charleston puisqu’on y était juste avant, mais on ne l’a pas trouvé et là, on arrive ce matin à Wilmington et on voit sa tête sur des avis de recherche, et- »

« Il est ici ! », hurla presque Brianna pour qu’il cesse aussitôt sa diarrhée verbale, ce qu’il fit pour le plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme et de Roger. « A la prison de Wilmington. Quels nouveaux matelots ? »

« En prison ? », répéta Jimmy, les yeux ronds. « Il faut le dire à… Ah ! le voilà ! »

« Alors, vous êtes vraiment restée au port à l’attendre pendant tout ce temps ? », fit une voix railleuse dans son dos. « Il en était sûr… »

Brianna sourit avant même de se retourner, reconnaissant entre mille le timbre traînant et ironique du capitaine en second. « Croyez-le ou non, Monsieur O’Brien, j’ai fait autre chose que me morfondre sur le quai ces deux derniers mois. »

« Je suis certain que non… », gloussa l’Irlandais en portant une main à son chapeau en guise de salut. Jimmy ne leur laissa cependant pas le temps d’apprécier plus longtemps leurs retrouvailles.

« Le capitaine a été arrêté, il est à la prison ! », s’exclama le jeune garçon avec véhémence.

« Et condamné à mort. Ils veulent le pendre le vingt-trois décembre prochain. Je suis venue dès que j’ai su… », acheva Brianna, une ombre passant de nouveau dans ses yeux bleus.

« Vraiment ? » O’Brien fronça les sourcils. La nouvelle ne semblait pas l’émouvoir outre mesure, mais plutôt le surprendre. « D’habitude, quand ils l’attrapent, tout le monde en parle, les tavernes, les soldats, les journaux… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient gardé le secret si longtemps. »

« Comment ça, d’habitude ? », fit Roger, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Les regards des deux marins se tournèrent vers lui, comme s’ils venaient tout juste de remarquer sa présence.

« Qui c’est, lui ? », maugréa Jimmy, avec une moue peu amicale.

« Oh, euh, c’est Roger… un ami… », bégaya Brianna, mal à l’aise. Mais pour dissiper les éventuels doutes des deux Irlandais, elle ajouta précipitamment : « J’ai confiance en lui, il veut m’aider à secourir Stephen. »

« Un ami ? » O’Brien esquissa un rictus indescriptible et Brianna se rappela qu’elle lui avait confié à Philadelphie l’existence d’un précédent petit ami, dont elle avait refusé la demande en mariage. Elle plissa les yeux, menaçante, et O’Brien reprit aussitôt le fil de la conversation. « Je disais ‘d’habitude’ car ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il se fait capturer par les Anglais. Mais il réussit toujours à leur filer entre les doigts d’une façon ou d’une autre. Notre travail, c’est d’attendre au port le plus proche et de nous tenir prêts à larguer les amarres. »

« Il faut faire revenir les autres depuis Ocracoke avec le navire, dans ce cas. Car s’il s’enfuit, il nous cherchera par ici… », ajouta Jimmy en jetant un regard interrogateur en direction d’O’Brien, qui acquiesça.

Mais un « NON ! » unanime retentit du côté de Brianna et Roger, faisant se retourner une bonne vingtaine de passants dans la rue. Les marins dévisagèrent les deux amis avec une expression d’incompréhension presque comique. Lorsque les regards curieux se détournèrent enfin de leur petit groupe, Brianna soupira.

« Il vaudrait mieux qu’on se retrouve dans un endroit plus discret pour parler de ça. Si je vous donne une adresse, est-ce que vous pourrez m’y retrouver demain soir après la tombée de la nuit ? »

Jimmy et O’Brien approuvèrent en silence et elle leur en fut reconnaissante. Un jour et demi ne serait pas de trop pour préparer un discours cohérent sans pour autant risquer de leur dévoiler son secret. Ne restait plus qu’à supplier Marsali et Fergus de leur prêter une pièce au calme pour préparer leur plan…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?? Roger et son annonce choc, son comportement aussi et la maturité dont il a fait preuve en venant la sauver malgré sa jalousie (ça change du Roger qu’on connaît habituellement, ahah). Je sais aussi que vous êtes ravis de retrouver l’équipage, car vous me les avez beaucoup réclamés depuis que Brianna a quitté le navire, ahah. Bref, j’ai hâte de lire vos réactions à ce chapitre et d’ici lundi prochain, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine !**

**Xérès**


	22. Gradh Geal Mo Chridh

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Le grand jour du sauvetage approche, mais pour l’instant voyons un peu comment tout ce beau monde se prépare… Quant à Stephen, il pourrait avoir une petite surprise au fond de sa cellule !** **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

  1. _Gradh Geal Mo Chridh_ (Fair Love Of My Heart)



« Pourrait-on au moins savoir où on va ? », siffla Boyle en jetant un regard méfiant aux alentours.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, peu après la tombée de la nuit, O’Brien avait réuni une partie du petit groupe détaché à Wilmington pour chercher leur capitaine et leur avait demandé de le suivre sans rien ajouter de plus. ‘Demander’ était d’ailleurs un bien grand mot : convoquer serait plus exact. Chacun avait reçu dans sa chambre à la taverne une visite éclair d’O’Brien leur indiquant simplement une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous. Sans surprise, Boyle avait donc retrouvé Murphy, Doherty, O’Donnell le maître d’équipage, Jimmy et le second à l’endroit prévu. Les autres matelots qui les avaient accompagnés en ville depuis Ocracoke faisaient partie des nouveaux qui les avaient rejoints après leur dernière escale à Philadelphie. Boyle ne les aimait pas spécialement, bien qu’il n’ait rien de personnel à leur reprocher. Mais manifestement, O’Brien ne souhaitait pas les mêler à leur affaire, quelle qu’elle soit. Jimmy et le capitaine en second avaient une attitude étrange depuis la veille, comme s’ils détenaient une information importante, un secret, qu’ils n’avaient pas pris la peine de partager. Et voilà qu’ils s’enfonçaient maintenant dans les ruelles sombres des quartiers résidentiels de Wilmington, bien loin de l’effervescence du port et de ses tavernes à marins.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt », rétorqua O’Brien à mi-voix. Un bruit de bottes dans une rue adjacente leur fit presser le pas et ils disparurent rapidement au coin d’un pâté de maisons.

« Crois-moi, tu ne seras pas déçu… », ajouta Jimmy avec un sourire énigmatique.

Murphy tourna la tête vers le moussaillon. « Vous avez retrouvé le capitaine, c’est ça ? »

Au même moment, O’Brien s’arrêta devant la porte d’une petite maison de ville et esquissa un rictus narquois tout en cognant ses phalanges contre le panneau. « Pas vraiment… »

La porte s’ouvrit comme par magie, sur un couloir encore plus sombre que les rues qu’ils venaient de quitter. O’Brien et Jimmy s’y engouffrèrent sans aucune hésitation, puis les autres suivirent avec une certaine appréhension. La porte se referma derrière Boyle, qui sursauta bruyamment et un léger rire s’éleva dans son dos. La lumière d’une bougie illumina alors le couloir depuis l’autre bout, révélant le visage méfiant d’une petite femme blonde et celui réjoui d’un homme aux longs cheveux bouclés et bruns, vraisemblablement celui qui avait ouvert et fermé la porte.

« Par ici… », maugréa la blonde en leur faisant signe de la suivre. A dire vrai, Marsali n’avait pas spécialement tiqué lorsqu’elle avait appris la véritable identité du capitaine dont Brianna s’était éprise. Et elle n’avait pas non plus une quelconque animosité à l’égard de l’équipage, surtout après que Brianna lui ait juré ses grands dieux qu’ils étaient des hommes bons. Des brigands, certes, mais pas des monstres. Toutefois, ils devaient savoir à qui ils avaient affaire : si l’un d’eux n’osait ne serait-ce que se montrer grossier sous son toit, elle lui tomberait dessus toutes griffes dehors. Son petit numéro sembla faire son effet car elle vit le plus jeune des matelots se recroqueviller légèrement en croisant son regard sévère. _Parfait_ …

L’un après l’autre, les marins suivirent leur hôte jusque dans la cuisine, passant devant plusieurs inconnus qui les scrutaient avec insistance. Debout près du feu, se tenait un couple d’une cinquantaine d’années au regard aussi sévère que celui de la petite blonde qui les avait accueillis. La femme, grande et mince, avait de longs cheveux frisés couleur de jais, à peine teintés de gris sur le dessus. Son époux, un roux aux yeux bleus, aussi massif et solide qu’un roc, les dévisageait avec un mépris évident. O’Brien avait devant lui les parents de Brianna, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. La ressemblance était trop frappante. Près de l’évier en granit, se trouvait un homme qu’ils identifièrent aisément comme le chef des Régulateurs pour avoir de nombreuses fois vu son portrait sur des affiches. Assis à table, un brun qui devait avoir une trentaine d’années, attendait patiemment les mains croisées devant lui, comme si cette étrange réunion n’avait absolument rien d’anormal. Et enfin, debout derrière une chaise en bout de table…

« Mademoiselle Fraser ? », s’exclama Murphy en reconnaissant Brianna.

Doherty, O’Donnell et Boyle levèrent tous les trois les yeux vers elle en même temps, pour voir la jeune femme esquisser un sourire ravi. Boyle fut le premier à sortir de son état de choc pour se précipiter vers elle et la serrer dans ses bras.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que vous soyez partie sans me dire au revoir… », grommela-t-il en l’étreignant à l’étouffer. Il se recula et esquissa un sourire en coin avant de faire référence à leur dernière interaction, alors qu’il l’avait trouvée à moitié nue dans le couloir en pleine dispute avec Bonnet. « Je constate que vous êtes habillée, cette fois. »

« Et moi, je constate que le capitaine vous a malgré tout permis de conserver vos deux yeux, Monsieur Boyle… Il s’est adouci, c’est certain », renchérit la jeune femme, tandis que Roger assis à table fronçait les sourcils sans pour autant oser demander de quoi ils parlaient.

« Heureux de voir que vous vous portez bien, Mademoiselle », la salua le quartier-maître Doherty avec chaleur, tandis que Jimmy s’empressait de remplacer Boyle dans ses bras. Brianna hocha la tête, tandis que O’Donnell se contentait d’un hochement de tête respectueux et Murphy d’un sourire éloquent. Le vieux charpentier tourna ensuite la tête vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, mal à l’aise.

Le Régulateur le dévisagea un instant en plissant les paupières, puis se tourna vers le grand gaillard et sa femme. « Tu ne trouves pas que celui-ci ressemble à ce bon vieux Dougal MacKenzie ? », railla-t-il avec un accent Ecossais à couper au couteau.

Les yeux bleus de Jamie Fraser parcoururent Murphy de la tête aux pieds, puis il gloussa doucement. Le vieil Irlandais partageait effectivement bon nombre de points communs avec son oncle, décédé vingt ans plus tôt à la bataille de Culloden. Notamment son air bourru, sa calvitie et sa barbe fournie. « _Aye_ , tu as raison… Mais je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne nouvelle… »

Murtagh rit de nouveau de bon cœur et Marsali invita d’un geste les nouveaux arrivants à s’asseoir autour de la table, ce qu’ils firent sans discuter. Jimmy s’empara d’un petit tabouret, qu’il vint poser aux pieds de Brianna et s’assit avec un sourire démesuré. La jeune femme le lui rendit au centuple et se plaça dans son dos, posant ses mains sur les épaules de l’adolescent. Son petit frère des océans lui avait manqué bien plus qu’elle ne voulait l’admettre, et visiblement c’était réciproque. Après avoir brièvement fait les présentations, elle capta le regard impatient du charpentier et poussa un long soupir.

« Stephen est à la prison de Wilmington, il a été condamné à mort et nous allons le faire s’évader. »

Un vent de surprise balaya les matelots, à l’exception de Jimmy et O’Brien. « Condamné ? Mais personne n’est… Enfin, d’habitude… ! », bégaya Doherty en jetant des regards effarés tout autour de lui.

« C’est ce qu’on s’est dit aussi », marmonna O’Brien en tirant de sa poche un cigare. Il s’apprêtait à l’allumer à l’aide d’un chandelier posé sur la table, lorsque le cigare disparut de ses doigts, arraché par Marsali qui ne tenait certainement pas à ce qu’il empuantisse l’air que ses enfants respiraient. Le capitaine en second lui jeta un regard surpris, puis un sourire charmé, qui ne le quitta plus jusqu’à ce que la jeune Ecossaise disparaisse à nouveau de son champ de vision. « Quand il a disparu, j’ai eu un doute, je pensais que les matelots de son client de Philadelphie l’avaient débarqué de force pour prendre le contrôle du _Gloriana_ … Mais ils ont soutenu que le capitaine était simplement parti avec les Régulateurs après la transaction et n’ont jamais tenté la moindre mutinerie contre moi. Ma priorité étant toujours de protéger le navire et l’équipage, j’ai choisi de faire comme si de rien n’était, le temps d’en savoir plus. »

« MacNamara a dû leur ordonner de le livrer aux Anglais et d’empocher la récompense… Puis de continuer à vous surveiller au cas où je réapparaîtrais », marmonna sombrement Brianna, un frisson la parcourant à la simple mention du receleur.

« Possible… Il avait beau crier sur tous les toits que vous étiez morte, je ne suis pas sûr que qui que ce soit l’ait vraiment cru… », maugréa Murphy en secouant la tête.

« Les filles avaient l’air d’y croire, en tous cas… », lâcha Boyle avant de se figer, sous les regards assassins de ses camarades. Mais trop tard, Brianna avait froncé les sourcils.

« Les filles ? Quelles filles ? »

O’Brien secoua lentement la tête, en fusillant Boyle du regard, tandis que Doherty lui assenait une claque sur l’arrière du crâne. Jimmy se retourna sur son tabouret et leva des yeux paniqués en direction de Brianna.

« J’vous jure, Mam’zelle, il n’a jamais tenté de vous remplacer, il faisait juste courir des rumeurs pour votre sécurité et il se savait surveillé, il fallait bien donner le change… Mais au fond de lui, il était malheureux comme les pierres, juré craché ! »

Il fit mine de projeter un peu de salive dans sa main, comme le voulait la tradition, mais c’était sans compter sur Marsali. « Si la moindre goutte sort de ta bouche, gamin, je te fais récurer l’intégralité de la cuisine… »

Jimmy déglutit et arrêta aussitôt son geste, marmonnant un « Désolé, Madame », tandis qu’O’Brien semblait toujours plus séduit par le tempérament de feu de la blonde. Cela dût être un peu trop évident car Fergus vint aussitôt se placer près de sa femme pour l’entourer de son bras. O’Brien grimaça et reporta son attention sur la conversation. Brianna avait senti son cœur se serrer à la mention des filles que Stephen avait côtoyées durant leur séparation forcée mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Du coin de l’œil, elle avait vu ses parents échanger un regard qui trahissait ce qu’ils pensaient des pirates, de leurs mœurs dissolues et de la peine que lesdites mœurs pourraient causer à leur fille. Brianna aurait détesté leur donner raison en affichant sa jalousie. Après tout, Stephen lui avait fait ses adieux et lui avait bien dit de ne pas l’attendre. Elle ne pouvait donc pas lui en vouloir d’avoir tenté de tourner la page.

Et même en sachant cela, elle ne renoncerait pas à lui sauver la vie. Tout comme Roger avait traversé le temps et la Terre pour l’avertir, conscient qu’elle risquait d’être amoureuse d’un autre quand il arriverait, elle n’allait pas laisser Stephen mourir juste parce qu’il avait fricoté avec quelques filles de joie. Cela aurait été égoïste et cruel.

« Si Brianna nous a tous réunis ici, c’est parce que nous avons une proposition à vous faire… », fit Murtagh en se postant à côté d’elle. « D’autres hommes seront exécutés ce 20 janvier, de bons Ecossais qui luttent contre la tyrannie de la Couronne… »

O’Brien plissa les yeux, l’ironie presque palpable dans sa voix. « Des hommes à vous, j’imagine ? »

« Des hommes à moi… », confirma Murtagh sur le même ton.

« L’idée, c’est de créer un véritable chaos en ville, pour que la garde du gouverneur soit plus occupée à essayer de rétablir l’ordre qu’à pourchasser des hors-la-loi… », reprit Brianna, avant d’être interrompue par le rire de Boyle.

« J’en suis ! », gloussa-t-il, « vous m’avez eu au mot ‘chaos’. »

« Je suppose que vous avez déjà un plan en tête ? », reprit O’Brien en dévisageant Brianna. Celle-ci acquiesça. Comme s’il avait attendu son signal, Murtagh saisit une carte sur l’un des meubles de la cuisine et vint la dérouler sur la table. Toute la côte de Caroline du Nord et du Sud y était représentée et il se pencha dessus, s’adressant directement au capitaine en second.

« Les Régulateurs s’occuperont de faire diversion peu avant l’exécution. Comment, vous n’avez pas besoin de le savoir : tout ce qu’on vous demande, c’est d’amener votre navire ici. » Il pointa du doigt un village – Cheraw – situé le long de la rivière Pee Dee en Caroline du Sud. O’Brien fronça les sourcils, mais n’eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi. « Les Anglais s’attendront à ce que Bonnet fuie par la mer. Mais nous l’enverrons plus loin dans les terres pour quelques jours. D’ici là, la pression sera retombée sur la côte et vous pourrez redescendre la rivière jusqu’à la baie de Georgetown. La Caroline du Sud n’étant pas sous la juridiction de Lord Tryon, il ne pourra pas y envoyer ses hommes sans avoir d’abord obtenu l’autorisation du gouverneur de l’autre colonie… Et il se chuchote que les deux hommes ne s’apprécient pas vraiment, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Les nouveaux matelots dont vous m’avez parlé hier… Ceux fournis par MacNamara », reprit Brianna à l’attention d’O’Brien qui fixait toujours la carte avec une expression indéfinissable. « Il faudra vous en débarrasser, par sécurité. Avant de quitter Ocracoke. »

« S’en débarrasser ? », répéta sa mère, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois de la soirée. Brianna poussa un soupir sans la regarder. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu’elle venait de dire et l’idée de faire du mal à des inconnus la répugnait. Mais elle savait d’expérience qu’aucune erreur tactique n’était possible face à Charles MacNamara. Elle frissonnait encore rien qu’au souvenir de ce qu’il avait menacé de faire subir aux plus jeunes de l’équipage si elle ne renonçait pas à fuir.

« Il ne s’agit pas nécessairement de les tuer… », rétorqua-t-elle avec véhémence. Mais au fond d’elle-même, elle se doutait parfaitement de ce que les marins leur feraient lorsqu’ils auraient la confirmation que les nouveau-venus étaient responsables de la condamnation du capitaine. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, O’Brien arqua brièvement ses sourcils avec une moue dubitative. « Le plus important, c’est que le _Gloriana_ puisse gagner Cheraw sans que personne ne soit au courant. Personne d’autre que nous, en tous cas. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers O’Brien, dans l’attente du moindre signe d’approbation de sa part. Une bonne minute s’écoula avant qu’enfin, il secoue la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Si le capitaine se retrouve seul à un moment donné ou qu’il parvient à s’échapper avant son exécution, il se dirigera d’abord vers le port de Wilmington, et si nous n’y sommes pas, il ira à Ocracoke. Si j’amarre le _Gloriana_ ailleurs, ce serait désobéir à un ordre direct… »

« Les hommes de ce… MacNamara connaissent maintenant Ocracoke, ils pourraient très bien avoir fait parvenir un message à leur patron ou aux Anglais à ce propos. Ce n’est pas prudent de laisser le bateau là-bas… », déclara posément Roger, s’attirant aussitôt le regard mauvais de l’Irlandais.

« Merci du conseil, monsieur MacKenny, je n’y avais pas pensé… »

« MacKenzie. »

O’Brien l’ignora et reprit : « Je ferai amarrer le _Gloriana_ au port de Wilmington, au moins il sera sûr de nous y trouver… »

« Non, le _Gloriana_ ne doit pas s’approcher de Wilmington, c’est impératif », lâcha Brianna fermement.

O’Brien s’assombrit, son humeur habituellement égale vite remplacée par une pointe de colère. « Pourquoi ça ? »

Brianna pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité et opta pour une solution plus simple : « Je trouve cela trop risqué, tout simplement. »

« Je maintiens que c’est bien moins risqué et plus rapide que votre détour par la rivière et la Caroline du Sud… », répliqua O’Brien en plissant les yeux.

« Et pourtant, vous ferez ce détour… » Le ton de Brianna montait à son tour et l’Irlandais se leva d’un bond, frappant du poing la table et faisant sursauter Jimmy et Doherty.

« J’ai des obligations, Mademoiselle Fraser ! », aboya-t-il en la fusillant du regard. Aussitôt, Jamie se raidit près de la cheminée, prêt à sauter à la gorge de quiconque hurlerait d’un peu trop près sur sa fille. Celle-ci l’avait supplié de ne pas intervenir, assurant que tout se passerait mieux si elle gérait la discussion seule, mais il y avait des limites à tout. Cependant, Brianna ne bougea pas d’un millimètre et continua de toiser O’Brien avec sévérité. « Contrairement à vous, tout le monde n’a pas le luxe de pouvoir discuter les ordres du capitaine… Si j’avais le dixième de votre impertinence, j’aurais perdu mon poste depuis belle lurette. »

« Il ne s’agit pas de discuter ses ordres, mais de faire preuve de bon sens, nom de Dieu ! Il y a toute une armée de gens qui vous propose de vous aider et vous refusez d’écouter ! », aboya la rousse, furieuse. « Tout ce que je vous demande, c’est simplement de me faire confiance… de nous faire confiance ! » Brianna étendit les bras pour désigner sa famille, mais cela ne sembla pas émouvoir O’Brien outre mesure. Bien au contraire.

« Le capitaine vous a fait confiance, lui aussi, et regardez où ça l’a mené. Sans parler de tous ceux qui y ont laissé la vie… »

Boyle ouvrit des yeux ronds aux derniers mots du second mais ne dit rien. A côté de lui, Doherty s’agita sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l’aise. La phrase avait fait l’effet d’une gifle à Brianna et même si elle avait tenté d’étouffer sa culpabilité au fur et à mesure qu’ils avaient perdu des hommes durant leur aventure, celle-ci n’avait jamais tout à fait disparu.

« Mam’zelle Brianna n’est pas responsable des tempêtes, de la grippe… ni même du serpent qui a tué M’sieur Flaherty ! », s’époumona Jimmy, outré, avant de se tourner vers Murphy qui était resté silencieux tout au long de l’échange houleux entre le second et la jeune femme. « M’sieur Murphy, dites-lui ! »

Pour toute réponse, le vieil homme fronça ses sourcils broussailleux et croisa les mains sur la table devant lui.

Brianna prit une grande inspiration et posa une main apaisante sur l’épaule de l’adolescent. « Merci, mais je connais l’opinion de monsieur Murphy quant aux problèmes engendrés par la présence de _femelles_ en mer… » Le charpentier esquissa un bref sourire mais ne répondit pas et elle se tourna de nouveau vers O’Brien, luttant pour garder son calme. « J’ai conscience de vous en demander beaucoup, mais je n’insisterais pas si je n’étais pas absolument sûre qu’il est nécessaire de changer vos habitudes et de lui désobéir. Juste cette fois. »

« Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à prendre le fouet à ma place ? _Juste cette fois_ », railla O’Brien en repoussant sa chaise avec une grimace.

Brianna leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment en le voyant quitter la pièce. « Stephen ne vous fouettera pas… ! » Mais l’Irlandais avait disparu et on entendit une porte claquer. Un silence de mort retomba dans la cuisine et Brianna sentit sa mâchoire inférieure tomber. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ? D’accord, elle s’était attendue à de la résistance de la part du second : son obéissance à toute épreuve ne leur faciliterait pas la tâche. Mais un refus catégorique ? Boyle se leva avec un regard désolé et marmonna qu’il partait chercher son supérieur avant de disparaître à son tour.

« Je n’ai pourtant pas l’impression de lui demander la lune… », gémit Brianna en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de Jimmy.

« J’étais là… quand monsieur O’Brien a rejoint l’équipage en tant que matelot. »

Brianna se tourna vers Murphy, qui prenait enfin la parole depuis le début de la dispute. Son visage ridé était grave, mais il en émanait une certaine douceur et une compassion que Brianna ne lui avait jamais vue. Ou seulement à l’égard de Stephen et à l’abri des regards indiscrets.

« Il avait seulement dix-huit ans et la fille qu’il aimait avait été mariée à un autre, plus âgé et plus riche que lui. Il voulait à tout prix quitter la terre, mais aucun capitaine n’avait voulu de lui car il noyait son chagrin dans l’alcool et se bagarrait avec tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. » Le vieil homme fut brièvement interrompu par Marsali qui avait sorti une bouteille de whisky et des verres, comme si tout le monde avait besoin d’un petit remontant. « Le capitaine l’a enrôlé à une seule condition. Qu’il ne touche plus à une goutte de whisky jusqu’à nouvel ordre… Les disputes et les bagarres sont interdites en mer, vous comprenez… ? Merci, madame », ajouta-t-il à l’attention de Marsali qui venait de déposer un verre plein devant lui. La blonde hocha brièvement la tête et continua de distribuer sa boisson.

« Après trois ou quatre jours en mer, O’Brien craque : il s’attable pour jouer aux cartes avec d’autres marins, boit plus que de raison et finit par bourrer un autre gars de coups de poings avant de s’effondrer, intoxiqué par l’alcool. Le capitaine a attendu qu’il décuve… puis l’a condamné à dix coups de fouet. »

Jamie, qui écoutait attentivement le vieil homme, remua inconsciemment une épaule comme si son dos lacéré de vieilles cicatrices le démangeait. Claire prit sa main dans la sienne, sans un mot, et Murphy reprit :

« O’Brien a accepté la sentence sans broncher. Le code recommandant quarante coups de fouets pour ce genre de crime, il s’estimait déjà heureux de n’en avoir que dix. Après ça, il n’a plus touché un seul verre pendant des mois et s’est employé à devenir le meilleur matelot dont on puisse rêver. Et le capitaine récompensait son zèle aussi souvent qu’il le pouvait. En trois ans, il est devenu capitaine en second, poste qu’il occupe depuis. Ce fut son seul acte de désobéissance en sept ans que je le connais. »

Murphy saisit son verre de whisky pour en avaler une gorgée et Doherty en profita pour prendre le relais.

« Cela peut paraître fou pour des gens de la terre, comme vous… Mais le capitaine lui a donné un but, des responsabilités, une discipline de vie. Remettre cette discipline en question… »

« C’est remettre en question l’homme qu’il est devenu… », acheva Brianna en laissant sa tête retomber sur ses paumes de main. Doherty acquiesça en silence et tous se regardèrent sans un mot pendant quelques dizaines de secondes.

« Il y a vraiment un code ? », demanda soudain Fergus, effaré. « Je croyais que les pirates faisaient simplement… ce qu’ils avaient envie de faire. »

« Ce n’est pas parce que nous n’obéissons pas à _vos_ règles que nous n’avons pas les nôtres… », fit la voix d’O’Brien depuis l’entrée de la cuisine. Tout le monde sursauta, ne l’ayant pas entendu revenir, et Brianna leva un regard anxieux dans sa direction.

« Je trouve ça plutôt rassurant… », ironisa Murtagh en jetant un bref regard en direction de Jamie.

« Je suis désolée… », murmura abruptement Brianna à l’attention d’O’Brien qui se rasseyait lentement, bientôt imité par Boyle. « Je ne savais pas… »

« C’est ce que vous faites à chaque fois, non ? » O’Brien haussa un sourcil. L’ironie était de retour, la colère avait disparu et cela rassura un peu la jeune femme. « Vous débarquez dans la vie des gens, vous voulez tout révolutionner sans réfléchir aux conséquences… Mais parfois, être désolée ce n’est pas assez. »

Brianna déglutit. Elle savait très bien, à la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans le regard du capitaine en second, à quoi il faisait référence. Cette fameuse nuit où les matelots l’avaient défendue dans les ruelles de Philadelphie, au prix de quelques nez cassés et lèvres fendues. Après quoi elle s’était excusée, penaude, et Bonnet lui avait tenu un discours à peu près similaire. Et bien sûr, il y avait eu aussi l’incident avec les esclaves à Saint-Eustache… Brianna rougit, piquée au vif.

« Il y aurait bien un moyen… pour ne pas désobéir… », reprit O’Brien. Au même moment, Marsali déposa devant lui un verre d’eau claire (et non de whisky comme les autres) et il laissa échapper un gloussement, auquel elle répondit par un sourire presque imperceptible.

« Lequel ? », s’enquit Brianna, soudain intéressée.

« Vous nommer capitaine par intérim, ainsi vous serez responsable et pas moi… »

« C’est une plaisanterie, Monsieur O’Brien ? », aboya Murphy en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Le capitaine en second tourna un visage parfaitement stoïque dans sa direction. « Une femme capitaine ? »

« Par intérim », ajouta Boyle en levant son verre pour le vider. « Seulement jusqu’au retour du _vrai_ capitaine. »

Le charpentier secoua la tête. « Vous ne pouvez pas décider comme ça, il doit y avoir un vote ! »

« Que tous ceux qui sont pour nommer Mademoiselle Brianna Fraser capitaine par intérim lèvent la main… », chantonna O’Brien en levant aussitôt la main droite. Il fut immédiatement imité par Doherty, Jimmy et Boyle, dont le sourire était plus grand que jamais. Le second tourna la tête vers O’Donnell, qui poussa un soupir bruyant et leva la main à son tour.

« L’équipage n’est pas au complet ! », tempêta Murphy avant de se tourner vivement vers Brianna dont la main droite se levait timidement. « Vous, vous ne votez pas ! » La rousse rabaissa aussitôt le bras en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Les autres n’ont pas besoin de savoir, pour eux je resterai celui qui donne les ordres à bord, ça ne changera rien… », renchérit O’Brien, la main toujours levée. « C’est juste un arrangement entre nous. »

« Si le capitaine l’apprend… »

« Nous lui expliquerons. » O’Brien haussa un sourcil suggestif en direction de Brianna. « Et s’il y trouve quelque chose à redire, sa punition à elle sera certainement plus agréable que la mienne. »

Un bruit étouffé retentit du côté de la cheminée et Brianna se tassa sur son siège, n’osant pas regarder l’expression de son père à cet instant. S’il avait encore eu des doutes quant à la commission du péché de chair entre sa fille et Stephen Bonnet, le second venait de les dissiper. Un bref coup d’œil en direction de Roger lui indiqua que la remarque lui avait également fait l’effet d’une douche froide. Pendant quelques secondes, plus personne ne bougea, à l’exception des yeux d’O’Brien qui se reportèrent sur Murphy.

« Dépêchez-vous, je commence à avoir une crampe… », ironisa Boyle en posant son menton dans son autre main.

Le charpentier lui jeta un regard mauvais, qu’il tourna ensuite vers Brianna, puis de nouveau sur O’Brien. « Vous êtes tous complètement fous », maugréa-t-il en levant la main à son tour.

~o~

Stephen Bonnet n’aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il avait été transféré de son cachot sombre quelque part dans les tréfonds de Wilmington à la prison de la ville. Il était arrivé dans sa cellule dans un état d’épuisement si avancé qu’il avait dormi des jours durant. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps le faisait souffrir et il avait surpris plusieurs fois des gardes dans sa cellule, venus s’assurer qu’il était toujours en vie. Mais à chaque fois, à leur grand étonnement, il remuait, grognait, respirait. La vie jamais ne semblait vouloir le quitter. Jour après jour, il reprenait des forces grâce aux maigres repas qu’on lui faisait porter, la douleur s’atténuait, les plaies guérissaient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on s’obstinait à le maintenir en vie. A quoi bon le nourrir, l’hydrater, si c’était pour lui passer la corde au cou avant la fin du mois ?

Malgré tout, quelques jours avant l’échéance, il se sentait à nouveau d’attaque et un garde venait deux fois par jour l’aider à se lever et à faire quelques pas. Il n’avait pas compris l’utilité de l’exercice jusqu’à ce matin même : ils s’assuraient qu’il était capable de marcher jusqu’à l’échafaud. Ni plus ni moins.

La cellule dans laquelle ils l’avaient placé était deux fois plus vaste que le placard sombre dans lequel Tryon l’avait séquestré et torturé en toute illégalité. Elle disposait d’une petite ouverture orientée au sud, par laquelle il distinguait la course quotidienne du soleil, et d’un tas de paille en partie moisie qu’il utilisait comme matelas de fortune. Le grand luxe.

Les gardes ne l’avaient même pas attaché aux lourds anneaux de fer qui pendaient le long de l’un des murs. Il était si faible jusque-là qu’ils avaient dû juger la précaution inutile. C’est pourquoi il fut surpris lorsqu’un soldat entra pour passer les lourdes menottes et les chaînes autour de ses poignets. « Le nom de Fraser vous dit quelque chose ? », demanda le garde en verrouillant les fers.

Stephen leva les yeux vers lui, avec une certaine méfiance. « Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non… »

Mais son interlocuteur n’était pas là pour un interrogatoire et il haussa les épaules. « Vous avez de la visite… »

Cette fois, le pirate ne put cacher son vif intérêt pour l’information. Heureusement, il n’était plus dans les cachots du gouverneur et ici, ses geôliers se fichaient pas mal de ses fréquentations. Il regarda le garde repartir en laissant la porte de la cellule ouverte et remonter le long couloir qui menait vers le monde extérieur. Brianna avait-elle appris son arrestation ? Était-elle venue le voir en dépit du risque que Tryon fasse surveiller la prison à la recherche d’une jeune femme rousse ? Son regard se mit à scruter l’obscurité avec une certaine appréhension. Une part de lui-même priait pour qu’elle ne se jette pas dans la gueule du loup, tandis qu’une autre ne désirait que la voir apparaître à travers les barreaux.

Des pas lourds, pesants, une démarche d’homme, retentirent dans le couloir et il fronça les sourcils. Son visiteur avait bien une tête couronnée de cheveux roux, des yeux aussi bleus que la mer des Caraïbes, mais il ne s’agissait pas de sa douce chasseuse de trésors. L’homme qui venait de pénétrer dans son antre était immense. Il devait mesurer un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix, était bardé de muscles, et sa mâchoire anguleuse semblait taillée au silex. Stephen n’était pas exactement un petit gabarit, la dure vie en mer l’ayant doté d’une musculature relativement imposante. Il était également plus grand que la moyenne. Mais à côté de ce géant, et surtout amaigri par son incarcération et les mauvais traitements divers qu’il avait subis, il faisait figure de lilliputien.

Autre problème : les yeux de son visiteur le scrutaient avec colère. Et dédain. Le pirate se redressa de toute sa hauteur, levant le menton pour paraître moins chétif et fatigué, mais cela ne fit absolument aucune différence. A part sauver les apparences.

« Vous savez qui je suis… ? », gronda l’homme en détaillant Stephen des pieds à la tête. L’Irlandais vit le regard bleu s’arrêter un instant sur ses ongles noirs, à moitié soulevés et croûtés de sang séché, et il les replia légèrement vers ses paumes. Le nouveau-venu reporta son attention sur le pirate, mais celui-ci regardait un point fixe derrière lui, dans un coin de la cellule. Jamie se retourna brièvement, mais ne vit rien. Absolument rien.

 _Qu’en penses-tu, mon cœur ? Il m’a définitivement l’air d’un Fraser : des cheveux roux, des yeux bleus… et l’air de quelqu’un dont j’ai déshonoré la précieuse fille… Hum, voyons voir…_ , ironisa intérieurement Stephen, avant de hausser les épaules. « Vous êtes son père. »

« Vous êtes perspicace. »

« C’est une de mes nombreuses qualités… », rétorqua Stephen en se forçant à sourire. Mais sa tentative d’alléger l’atmosphère échoua lamentablement. « Que me vaut l’honneur de cette visite ? Je suppose que ce n’est pas pour me donner votre bénédiction… Non pas que j’ai eu l’intention de la demander, de toute façon… »

Il vit Jamie Fraser serrer les poings avant de balayer le couloir du regard. Aucun garde à l’horizon. L’Ecossais approcha alors un peu plus de Stephen, qui se raidit, prêt à essuyer une rafale de coups de poings. Mais au lieu de ça, le père de Brianna se pencha vers lui et se mit à murmurer.

« Ma fille s’est mis en tête de vous aider à fuir, avec l’aide de votre équipage… L’idée me déplaît, mais il se trouve que cette prison est pleine d’autres hommes qui se battent pour une cause juste et qu’un ami très cher veut libérer… »

« Quelle chance pour moi, n’est-ce pas ? », chantonna Stephen avec un sourire. Son air réjoui était principalement dû au fait qu’il savait maintenant que Brianna ne l’avait pas abandonné, et bien qu’il lui ait ordonné de ne pas l’attendre, il était incapable de cacher la joie qu’il ressentait en apprenant qu’elle n’avait encore une fois rien écouté.

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire », gronda Fraser en le fusillant du regard. « Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c’est d’attendre ici le jour de votre exécution. Ne cherchez pas à fuir par vous-même… »

« Attendre, sans bouger… Je pense pouvoir y arriver… » Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il leva légèrement ses mains entravées, dont les chaînes cliquetèrent un instant dans le silence. « Et ensuite ? »

« Vous êtes un homme intelligent, m’a-t-on dit : vous savez courir. C’est comme marcher, mais en plus rapide… »

Stephen gloussa et jeta un nouveau regard malicieux en direction du coin de la cellule, ce qui accentua le malaise de son visiteur.

Papa Fraser ne semblait pas décidé à lui faciliter la tâche, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir… Stephen se demanda soudain jusqu’à quel point Brianna avait été honnête avec lui. Avait-elle enjolivé la situation et simplement évoqué une romance pécheresse avec un pirate un peu trop entreprenant ? Ou lui avait-elle aussi parlé de son achat sur le marché et de leurs débuts tumultueux ? Cela le démangeait littéralement de savoir. Mais il préférait ne pas risquer le courroux d’un Ecossais aussi gigantesque, à fortiori lorsqu’il était lui-même enchaîné et aussi faiblard qu’un mendiant affamé.

« Je voulais dire… après ça. »

Il savait déjà ce que Fraser allait lui répondre. Le discours classique du bon père de famille : la mer n’est pas un environnement pour une jeune femme, les pirates vivent rarement vieux, ma fille mérite mieux qu’un hors-la-loi… Il connaissait tous les arguments avant même de les avoir entendus. Avec les années, beaucoup de ses marins s’étaient vu refuser de belles fiancées par leurs parents pour ces mêmes raisons. Pour fournir des produits de contrebande ou des armes aux populations, on savait où trouver les pirates. Mais lorsqu’il s’agissait de leur accorder la main d’une jeune femme, il n’y avait plus personne.

Mais Brianna n’était pas comme les autres. Elle n’était ni prude, ni bigote. Elle était intelligente, intrépide… parfois trop pour son propre bien. Elle avait la capacité incroyable de se sortir d’à peu près toutes les situations, que ce soit par la ruse ou de très bons arguments. Et celle encore plus incroyable de le mener par le bout du nez. C’était un esprit libre, loin des conventions, qui se fichait des bonnes manières et de ce que la société attendait d’elle. Elle était faite pour cette vie, pour lui. Tout simplement.

« Elle voudra certainement vous garder auprès d’elle… ou partir avec vous… Et je ne saurais lui faire entendre raison. »

Stephen plissa les yeux. Il décelait une pointe de tristesse et de déception dans la voix grave et rocailleuse de l’Ecossais. _Oh oh, la rencontre ne se serait-elle pas passée comme prévu ?_ , pensa-t-il avec intérêt. Ses yeux verts se déportèrent furtivement sur la droite, vers le mur nu, puis se mirent à analyser Jamie avec attention et il esquissa un rictus moqueur.

« C’est parce que vous n’êtes pas _lui_ , n’est-ce pas ? » La tête de Jamie se redressa vivement et une lueur meurtrière anima ses yeux bleus. Stephen avait mis le doigt là où ça faisait mal. « L’homme qui l’a élevée… »

L’expression de Jamie lui indiqua qu’il avait vu juste. Un fossé séparait le père et sa fille, pas seulement en termes de mentalité, mais aussi de sentiments. Ils avaient eus quelques moments de complicité depuis leur rencontre, mais Jamie se sentait constamment en compétition. Mesuré, comparé à un homme mort deux cents ans plus tard. Jamais aussi compréhensif, jamais aussi moderne. Et surtout incapable de rattraper vingt-deux années d’absence dans la vie de sa fille. Il serra les dents et toisa Stephen de toute sa hauteur.

« C’est pour cette raison que cela doit venir de vous. Elle s’imagine que vous l’aimez… » Jamie secoua la tête comme si l’idée était totalement stupide. « Elle ne renoncera pas tant qu’elle en sera persuadée. Alors, faites-lui une faveur et libérez-la de cette chimère. »

Le regard de Stephen se fit glacial. Qui était cet homme pour décider des sentiments des autres ? Il n’avait pas pour habitude de se faire dicter sa conduite par des inconnus, encore moins quand il s’agissait de faire des choix qui impactaient sa propre vie. Quand bien même il aurait eu l’intention d’éloigner définitivement Brianna de lui, c’était une décision qu’il prendrait seul. A la limite avec la principale intéressée, mais c’était tout. Quant à la nature de ses sentiments envers la jeune femme… Il ne savait pas si ce qu’il ressentait était ce qu’on appelait de l’amour. Mais il y avait bien quelque chose. Une sensation qui l’avait réchauffé dans l’humidité glaciale du cachot. Qui l’avait terrifié lorsqu’elle s’était jetée dans le vide du cénote. Qui lui avait redonné la force de se relever lorsqu’il l’avait vue accrochée au gouvernail après que la gigantesque vague se soit abattue sur eux.

Quelque chose qui l’avait empêché de toucher ou de penser à n’importe quelle autre femme depuis qu’elle était sortie de sa vie. Comme l’Irlandais se murait dans le silence, Jamie supposa que le message était passé et que leur conversation touchait à sa fin. Sans un mot de plus, il se détourna et sortit de la cellule pour reprendre le chemin de la sortie. Il venait de passer les barreaux de la cage lorsque la voix de Stephen s’éleva de nouveau dans son dos. Insolente, avec un soupçon d’arrogance. Même enchaîné au mur comme un chien, il trouvait le moyen de lui tenir tête.

« Et si je refuse ? »

Jamie se figea. Cette simple question, ces quatre petits mots voulaient tout dire. Brianna ne s’était pas fait d’illusions. Il y avait réellement chez cet homme un cœur indomptable qu’elle était parvenue à mater. Et cela compliquerait certainement les choses. Il baissa le nez, mais choisit de ne pas se retourner.

« Si vous l’aimez, vous le ferez. »

Et sans autre forme de procès, il s’éloigna à grands pas dans le couloir, laissant le capitaine de nouveau seul dans sa cellule. Certes, Jamie Fraser lui avait donné matière à réfléchir et il finirait éventuellement par examiner les différentes options qui s’offraient à lui. Mais pas pour l’instant. Un sourire étrange, à la fois triomphant et satisfait, glissa sur ses lèvres. La cellule lui paraissait soudain plus lumineuse, plus propre, plus agréable. Les murs moins humides et la pierre moins froide.

Il déporta à nouveau son regard dans le coin opposé de la cellule désormais vide et son sourire s’agrandit. Brianna, ou plutôt sa vision d’elle qui ne l’avait plus quitté depuis les sombres journées passées dans la cave de Tryon, lui sourit en retour avec l’assurance de quelqu’un qui sait sa mission accomplie. L’instant d’après, il clignait des yeux et lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, elle avait disparu.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?? La réunion de crise chez Fergus et Marsali, le passé d’O’Brien et la raison de sa loyauté sans faille à l’égard de Bonnet, et surtout la visite de Jamie en prison ! La santé mentale de Stephen a souffert de la torture et on commence à avoir un aperçu de ce que son cerveau a mis en place pour compenser les horreurs qu’il a vécues. Cela ne sera pas sans conséquences, comme vous le constaterez par la suite…**

**J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de lire le prochain ! D’ici là, j’attends vos avis et je vous souhaite une merveilleuse semaine ! A lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	23. Casadh an tSúgáin

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Et voilà on y est ! La grande évasion ! Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de l’ambiance de l’épisode 1 de la saison 4 pour le début (vous allez très vite savoir de quoi je parle) mais ensuite… eh bien j’espère que ça vous surprendra et que vous adorerez voir Brianna et ses alliés semer le chaos dans Wilmington ! xD**

oOo

  1. _Casadh an tSúgáin_ (The twisting of the rope)



Il ne devait pas être loin de midi lorsque les gardes de la prison de Wilmington vinrent ouvrir les grilles des cellules des condamnés à mort pour les placer en file indienne dans le couloir. Des fers furent placés autour de leurs chevilles et de leurs poignets, tous reliés par de lourdes chaînes et les regards des hommes se firent plus pesants, plus inquiets. Stephen ne doutait pas que certains avaient dû recevoir un message similaire à celui que lui avait fait passer le père de Brianna, à savoir qu’une évasion se préparait, mais il demeurait toujours un risque que leur plan échoue. Et qu’ils finissent tous dans une fosse commune avant la fin de la journée.

Une fois arrimés les uns aux autres, ils furent conduits à l’entrée de la prison et rejoints par un groupe de tambours chargés d’annoncer bruyamment le passage des condamnés dans les rues. Lentement, la colonne se mit à progresser en direction de la grand-place, au rythme lent et sinistre des musiciens de mauvais augure. La foule convergeait elle aussi vers la place, jetant des regards inquiets, haineux ou tristes en direction des détenus. Malgré le grand nombre de spectateurs, on ne percevait qu’un faible murmure dans l’assistance, comme s’ils se retenaient de parler à haute voix sur leur passage. Les seuls véritables bruits étaient le ra des tambours et le cliquetis des chaînes.

Stephen jeta quelques coups d’œil discrets dans la foule, mais n’y trouva aucun visage connu. Pas un seul membre de son équipage, pas une seule tignasse rousse, rien qu’une masse anonyme, hostile. Il reporta son regard droit devant lui et continua d’avancer, la mine sombre. Bientôt, la silhouette lugubre du gibet se détacha sur le ciel gris et bas de décembre, et tous les prisonniers comme un seul homme levèrent le nez dans sa direction. L’un des soldats qui menait la marche leur fit signe de s’arrêter et les fers furent déverrouillés et retirés, leur rendant pour quelques minutes encore une certaine liberté de mouvement. Le bourreau attendait déjà sur l’estrade, près du nœud coulant unique préparé pour l’occasion. Stephen pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comptant le nombre d’hommes dans la file avant lui. Quatre. Quatre visages qu’il verrait rougir, puis bleuir, gonfler et crachoter avant que vienne son tour.

Le premier homme tout au bout fut empoigné sans ménagement et entraîné en direction de la potence. Stephen le vit jeter des regards paniqués, cherchant un quelconque soutien parmi ses pairs agglutinés autour de lui, mais personne ne bougea le petit doigt. Les yeux verts du pirate refirent un tour d’horizon mais toujours aucun signe qu’un plan quelconque se mettait en route. Il rabaissa la tête, massant doucement ses poignets endoloris par les fers et passa sa langue sur ses dents de devant. Un gémissement lui provint de l’estrade sur laquelle on venait de faire monter le pauvre malheureux, qui regardait les hommes et les femmes à ses pieds d’un air hagard. Le bourreau déplia un rouleau de papier et se mit à lire l’identité du condamné, ainsi que les chefs d’accusation qui pesaient contre lui. « Meurtre délibéré et félonie contre la paix de sa Majesté, sa couronne et sa dignité. » Un beau ramassis d’idioties. Comme si un pauvre hère qui en tuait un autre dans les Colonies pouvait menacer la paix et la dignité de ce bon vieux roi George, bien à l’abri de l’autre côté de l’océan…

Le bourreau passa la corde autour du cou de l’homme et les tambours retentirent à nouveau, adoptant un rythme plus rapide. L’homme qui avait lu la liste des crimes leva une épée en l’air, avant de l’abattre vers le sol. Aussitôt, un autre homme tira sur une corde pour déclencher le mécanisme d’ouverture de la trappe et le condamné traversa l’estrade, passant de vie à trépas en quelques dizaines de secondes. La foule murmura de nouveau et quelques visages se détournèrent. _Plus que trois_ , pensa Stephen, en serrant les dents. La file des condamnés avança de quelques pas supplémentaires, raccourcissant la distance qui séparait chacun de l’engin de mort.

De là où il se trouvait à présent, Stephen avait un meilleur point de vue sur les personnes les plus proches de l’estrade et un de ses sourcils se haussa lorsqu’il croisa le regard venimeux de Lord Tryon. Le pirate s’apprêtait à lever une main dans sa direction pour le saluer avec toute l’audace dont il était capable, mais se figea en voyant un homme se pencher vers l’oreille du gouverneur pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Cet homme n’était nul autre que Charles MacNamara, probablement venu jusque là pour empocher sa récompense et savourer le spectacle. En d’autres circonstances, Stephen se serait presque senti flatté qu’il ait fait tout ce chemin depuis Philadelphie pour ses beaux yeux, mais pour le moment il ne rêvait que de trouver un objet suffisamment pointu pour l’enfoncer profondément dans son crâne de traître.

Les deux Irlandais échangèrent un regard et MacNamara esquissa un rictus, tandis que Tryon lui répondait quelque chose que Stephen ne pouvait pas entendre à cette distance. Sur l’estrade, le deuxième prisonnier (un voleur récidiviste, cette fois) venait de tomber dans la trappe, ses pieds tremblant quelques secondes avant de s’immobiliser pour de bon. A cet instant, Stephen commença réellement à douter. Et si Fraser n’était venu que pour lui donner de faux espoirs ? Et si Brianna avait été arrêtée et enfermée à son tour avant d’avoir pu mettre son plan à exécution ? La file d’attente avança encore de quelques mètres et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Lui qui avait été persuadé durant toute sa vie qu’il périrait en mer, son existence allait-elle réellement s’achever ici, maintenant, les pieds suspendus dans le vide face à une foule de badauds ? L’escalier qui menait à l’estrade était à présent juste devant ses pieds et il aurait menti s’il avait prétendu ne pas être terrifié.

« Excusez-moi, pardon, mais poussez-vous nom de Dieu ! », fit une voix dans son dos.

Stephen se retourna et distingua deux silhouettes qui tentaient de se frayer un passage parmi la foule. La première qui émergea était celle d’un homme d’à peu près son âge, aux cheveux et à la barbe de plusieurs jours aussi noirs que du charbon. Les yeux bleus de l’homme s’écarquillèrent en découvrant les deux premiers cadavres sous la trappe et le troisième homme à qui on passait déjà la corde au cou. Il plongea un bras vers l’arrière pour aider la seconde silhouette à le rejoindre et le cœur de Stephen manqua un battement. Ses cheveux dissimulés sous une capuche, Brianna venait de s’extirper hors de la marée humaine et balaya les environs du regard, avant de croiser celui de l’Irlandais.

La sensation était indescriptible. Après des semaines entières passées à l’imaginer dans sa tête, elle était enfin à nouveau devant lui, en chair et en os, et il ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un large sourire. Aucune ironie, aucun sarcasme, pas la moindre étincelle de malice. Simplement un sourire de pur bonheur. Son expression dut surprendre la jeune femme, car elle sembla un instant se demander comment il pouvait lui sourire de la sorte alors qu’il n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres de la mort. Puis, il la vit se tourner vers le brun qui l’avait sortie de l’attroupement et lui parler précipitamment, tout en jetant des regards empressés en direction de la rue qui menait à la prison. Stephen crut saisir les mots « pourquoi » et « en retard ». Le brun haussa ensuite les épaules et l’Irlandais lut nettement sur ses lèvres qu’il répondait « je n’en sais rien », avant de regarder lui aussi dans la même direction.

« Il faut gagner du temps ! », glapit Brianna, suffisamment fort cette fois pour que Stephen l’entende. Mais il était bien trop occupé à la dévorer du regard pour réagir. S’il devait quitter cette Terre, autant que ce soit avec le regard de la jolie rousse posé sur lui. Il accueillerait ainsi la Mort avec le sourire.

Derrière lui, les tambours retentirent à nouveau et il comprit que le troisième condamné s’apprêtait à être exécuté. Mais Brianna s’élança soudain en direction de l’estrade et se mit à hurler.

« Arrêtez ! »

L’épée que brandissait l’exécuteur se figea en l’air et tous les regards convergèrent en direction de la jeune femme encapuchonnée qui venait d’interrompre la mise à mort. Le condamné cligna des yeux, semblant aussi surpris que ses bourreaux, et la dévisagea en se demandant s’il avait déjà vu cette fille quelque part.

« Que vous arrive-t-il, Mademoiselle ? », demanda l’exécuteur tandis que les tambours se taisaient à leur tour.

Brianna ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de son bocal, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour retarder l’échéance. Absolument tous les regards étaient sur elle et elle se mit à balbutier misérablement. « Je… Je fais partie d’un comité… », dit-elle d’une voix forte mais visiblement mal assurée. Dans le public, quelqu’un toussota. « … un comité… contre… la peine de mort ! », acheva-t-elle.

Le bourreau et l’officier qui tenait la liste des condamnés échangèrent un regard ahuri, tandis qu’un silence pesant s’abattait sur l’ensemble de la grand-place. Pour appuyer ses propos, Brianna releva le menton avec aplomb. Le condamné se tourna à son tour vers le bourreau et secoua la tête, comme pour lui signifier qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré cette femme et qu’il n’était donc pas responsable de ses sornettes.

« Je n’ai jamais rien entendu d’aussi ridicule… », grommela l’officier, avant de se tourner vers son collègue. « Reprenons, si vous le voulez bien. »

Les premiers coups de tambour retentirent de nouveau mais Brianna ne se démonta pas. « Et vous, qui va vous tuer dans ce cas ? », aboya-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit des percussions, qui cessa une nouvelle fois.

« Je vous demande pardon ? », s’indigna le bourreau, tandis qu’un léger rire sardonique s’échappait d’entre les lèvres de Stephen. Visiblement, les idées folles de la jeune Américaine lui avaient manqué plus que de raison et il se délectait de la voir encore une fois semer la zizanie sur son passage.

« Eh bien, vous prenez la vie de ces hommes pour les crimes qu’ils ont commis, notamment des meurtres… Alors je vous demande : qui vous exécutera pour les meurtres que _vous_ commettez ? Vous voyez ? C’est un cercle vicieux ! »

Un peu plus loin, il y eut du mouvement près de l’estrade et Stephen vit du coin de l’œil que Tryon et MacNamara tendaient le cou pour tenter de mieux apercevoir les traits de la mystérieuse trouble-fête. On distingua dans la foule quelques murmures approbateurs, mais surtout des insultes à l’attention de la jeune femme. Manifestement, l’abolition de la peine de mort n’était pas encore une notion populaire. L’exécuteur se redressa de toute sa hauteur, furieux.

« Vous vous oubliez, Mademoiselle ! Je vous serais gré de garder votre calme, sans quoi je me verrai dans l’obligation de vous faire arrêter pour trouble à l’ordre public ! »

« Ouais, faites-la taire ! », lança quelqu’un. S’ensuivit un murmure approbateur de l’assistance et Brianna tourna de nouveau un regard paniqué en direction du brun qui l’accompagnait. Celui-ci haussa les épaules avec une grimace et elle se détourna de lui pour regarder à nouveau Stephen, ses yeux bleus se remplissant de larmes. Pour ne rien arranger, le pirate lui souriait toujours, parfaitement calme et serein, comme s’il acceptait son destin. Cela accentua l’angoisse de Brianna. Le brun s’écria alors d’une voix forte, teintée d’un accent Ecossais caractéristique :

« C’est elle ! Regardez, c’est la Sorcière rouge ! », s’écria-t-il en pointant son index dans sa direction. Brianna le regarda avec l’air de lui demander à quoi il jouait, avant de comprendre. Autour d’eux, les gens s’étaient brusquement éloignés de quelques pas et l’on entendit plusieurs voix s’élever, paniquées.

« Qui ? »

« Une sorcière ? »

« Faites reculer les femmes et les enfants ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Brianna et Roger hocha la tête pour l’inciter à rentrer dans son jeu. D’un geste, elle arracha sa capuche, libérant ses cheveux roux et leva les deux mains en l’air.

« C’est exact ! », hurla-t-elle, montrant les crocs. « Je suis la Sorcière Rouge, qui dévore les cadavres fraîchement inhumés dans leurs tombes ! » Quelques femmes poussèrent des cris d’effroi, tandis que Brianna se tournait en direction de l’estrade, agitant un doigt vengeur en direction du bourreau. « Je vous ordonne de relâcher tous ces prisonniers… ou je maudis cette misérable ville jusqu’à la sixième génération ! »

Sa prestation était une parfaite imitation des sorcières des premiers films d’horreur en noir et blanc, et les visages terrorisés qui l’entouraient faillirent la faire hurler de rire. Elle n’était pas la seule à trouver ses talents d’actrice absolument hilarants : Stephen regardait autour de lui avec un air ravi, tandis qu’elle inspirait la peur dans le cœur des honnêtes citoyens de Wilmington. Lord Tryon s’était élancé dans sa direction, mais la foule qui battait en retraite le força à reculer.

« Arrêtez cette femme ! », beugla le gouverneur, quelques secondes à peine avant qu’un bruit assourdissant ne déchire l’atmosphère déjà électrique. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, une explosion avait retenti en direction de la prison et les yeux des trois hommes sur l’estrade, officiers et prisonnier, s’écarquillèrent en même temps. Une colonne de flammes orangées et de fumée noire s’élevait dans le ciel, mais avant que qui que ce soit ait pu comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer, une autre déflagration secoua la ville et c’est cette fois le palais du gouverneur, un peu plus au Nord, qui se retrouva éparpillé aux quatre vents.

Stephen plia les genoux, surpris par les deux explosions et leva un regard hébété en direction du ciel. Lorsqu’il les rabaissa vers Brianna, il la vit sourire de toutes ses dents, bientôt imitée par l’Ecossais. Comme si c’était le signal qu’elle avait attendu, Brianna se précipita vers Stephen et saisit sa main pour l’entraîner dans les ruelles voisines, le brun sur les talons. Autour d’eux, des hommes armés et pour la plupart vêtus de kilts surgissaient de toutes parts et fondaient en direction du gibet pour libérer les prisonniers, et aux cris de la foule se mêlèrent bientôt la pétarade des fusils et des pistolets à silex. Wilmington d’ordinaire si tranquille prenait des airs d’apocalypse. Entre l’air empuanti par une épaisse fumée noire, les hurlements de colère des Régulateurs partis à l’assaut, les cris effrayés des citoyens et tout ce beau monde qui fuyait dans tous les sens, le chaos était total.

Brianna et Stephen couraient à perdre haleine parmi les habitants qui tentaient de s’éloigner de la grand-place, la jeune femme se retournant de temps à autre pour s’assurer que Roger était toujours derrière eux. Deux soldats anglais s’interposèrent, l’un dégainant un long sabre et l’autre levant son fusil chargé, mais trop tard. Stephen l’avait pris à bras le corps et projeté en arrière, avec tant de violence que les deux hommes roulèrent dans la boue sur deux ou trois mètres. Roger ramassa le fusil sur le sol et le leva maladroitement en direction du second soldat, qui s’arrêta aussitôt, le sabre levé en l’air. Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, jaugeant la capacité de son adversaire à loger la balle dans une partie critique de son organisme, mais Roger semblait aussi à l’aise avec une arme à feu qu’un faon sur un lac gelé. Le soldat le sentit et poussa un hurlement, prêt à abattre son épée sur l’Ecossais, mais un Régulateur surgit par derrière et le terrassa d’un coup de marteau à l’arrière du crâne.

Brianna rejoignit Roger au moment où l’Anglais tombait à plat ventre sur le sol, le crâne en sang, et vit qu’il était tétanisé. Avec des gestes doux mais néanmoins rapides, elle le délesta de l’arme.

« Lâche ça, tu vas te faire mal… », dit-elle avant de lancer le fusil en direction du Régulateur, qui la remercia d’un hochement de tête avant de disparaître dans la bataille. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta, mais ce n’était que Stephen, qui avait réussi à se débarrasser de son assaillant. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils reprenaient leur course à travers les rues. Bientôt, la foule devint moins dense, tout comme la fumée âcre qui s’élevait des deux bâtiments en flammes et Brianna sentit Stephen la tirer légèrement en arrière, avant de s’arrêter pour poser les mains sur ses genoux. Ils avaient parcouru quelques centaines de mètres à peine mais les tortures et l’absence quasi-totale de mouvement des dernières semaines l’avaient sérieusement affaibli. La jeune femme jeta un regard alarmé autour d’eux mais heureusement personne ne semblait leur prêter attention. Elle se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur du visage de Stephen et fut surprise de l’entendre rire entre deux inspirations sifflantes.

« Tu as fait venir… tous les Régulateurs… pour moi ? », haleta-t-il avec un sourire extatique.

Brianna laissa échapper un rire nerveux et secoua la tête, profitant de cette pause pour reprendre elle aussi son souffle. « Seulement ceux de Caroline du Nord… Pourquoi, tu es déçu ? »

Le pirate redoubla d’éclats de rire, comme si c’était la chose la plus drôle qu’il ait entendu de sa vie. Il y avait quelque chose de fou et d’inquiétant dans son rire, comme si les semaines qu’il venait de passer en détention avaient eu bien plus d’impact sur son esprit qu’elle ne l’imaginait. Sans prévenir, il se redressa et l’attira contre lui pour l’embrasser passionnément. Brianna envisagea un instant de protester : elle avait toujours détesté voir dans les films d’action ces scènes stupides où les héros perdent un temps précieux à échanger leur salive ou à monologuer dans des moments critiques. Mais retrouver enfin la sensation des lèvres de Stephen sur les siennes, après de nombreuses semaines et une longue liste de drames et d’émotions fortes, était tellement grisant qu’elle se laissa emporter, glissant ses bras autour de son cou. Lorsqu’il consentit enfin à la lâcher, un sourire idiot se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour détacher son regard des deux iris verts qui lui avaient tant manqué.

Elle réalisa alors soudain quelque chose.

« Où est Roger ? »

« Qui ? », demanda Stephen en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il était juste derrière nous ! »

Elle devait certainement parler de l’Ecossais avec qui elle était arrivée sur la grand-place et le pirate tourna rapidement sur lui-même à la recherche du brun, qui restait introuvable. La seule chose qu’il vit en achevant sa rotation fut le canon d’un pistolet pointé sur eux, quelques mètres plus loin. Et à l’autre extrémité de l’arme, la main crispée de fureur de Charles MacNamara. L’Irlandais semblait avoir été quelque peu secoué par la foule. Sa veste était déchirée au niveau d’une manche, son col désordonné et sa lèvre inférieure saignait. Son visage était écarlate, mais était-ce parce qu’il avait couru ou à cause de la rage qui l’animait, Brianna n’aurait su le dire. Instinctivement, elle se pressa contre Stephen pour faire barrage de son corps et même si cela lui en coûta, le pirate la laissa faire. Le receleur avait besoin de la jeune femme vivante, il n’oserait pas appuyer sur la détente tant qu’elle se trouvait en plein dans la ligne de tir.

« Je savais bien qu’elle ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation d’essayer de vous sauver… », grinça MacNamara sans cesser de pointer son arme sur eux. « Je n’ai jamais cru une seule seconde à cette histoire de blessure infectée, si vous voulez tout savoir. »

« Ça ne coûtait rien d’essayer… », railla Stephen avec un sourire faux.

« Nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant de longues années, mon cher capitaine Bonnet. Avec le temps, je sais à quoi ressemble votre visage lorsque vous prenez les gens pour des imbéciles… »

Stephen ouvrit des yeux ronds et porta une main à son cœur, avec une évidente mauvaise foi. « Moi ? Prendre les gens pour… ? Jamais ! » Il vit MacNamara incliner la tête sur le côté, comme pour lui montrer que c’était justement de ça dont il s’agissait et le pirate gloussa. Brianna ne comprenait absolument pas comment il pouvait se montrer aussi guilleret dans un moment pareil, mais elle mit cela sur le compte de la joie de ne pas avoir passé les portes de l’Enfer. Pas encore, du moins. Mais s’il n’arrêtait pas de provoquer l’homme qui les menaçait de son arme, cela pouvait très vite changer.

« Envoyez-moi la fille et je vous laisse rejoindre votre équipage. Nous serons quittes… », reprit le receleur posément.

Stephen plissa les yeux, menaçant. Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu’un feulement. « Là, c’est vous qui me prenez pour un imbécile… »

« Un juste retour des choses, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Les deux hommes s’observèrent un moment en chiens de faïence, tandis que les yeux de Brianna restaient rivés sur le canon de l’arme, prête à le voir cracher à tout moment une gerbe d’étincelles et une mortelle bille de plomb. Comme plus personne ne bougeait ni ne parlait, le receleur reprit :

« Lord Tryon et moi-même avons un arrangement la concernant… Elle recevra des terres, une immense propriété, et de l’or, beaucoup d’or… Bien plus que tout ce dont une putain de son espèce aurait pu rêver. A condition qu’elle nous révèle tout ce qu’elle sait sur les différents trésors dont elle connaît l’existence… et que vous disparaissiez de sa vie. »

« Vous êtes conscient que traiter quelqu’un de putain n’est pas le meilleur moyen d’obtenir ses faveurs… ? », cracha Brianna avec une grimace de dédain.

« Prenez tout de même le temps d’y réfléchir, ma chère… »

« Allez vous faire foutre avec votre or et vos terres. »

MacNamara haussa les sourcils, peu habitué à entendre une demoiselle s’exprimer de la sorte. Il s’apprêtait à rétorquer lorsqu’un mouvement attira son attention dans sa vision périphérique. Surgissant de l’ombre d’un bâtiment, un énorme caillou dans la main droite, Roger fondit sur le malfrat et abattit la pierre de toutes ses forces sur son crâne. Le choc ne fut pas assez fort pour l’étourdir, mais suffisant pour le déséquilibrer et lui faire lâcher son arme, qui tomba sur le sol avec un léger cliquetis métallique. Aussitôt, Stephen contourna Brianna et se jeta sur son ex-partenaire pour lui assener un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire, achevant de le maîtriser.

« Roger ! »

Soulagée de le voir sain et sauf, Brianna se jeta à son cou pour l’enlacer brièvement. L’Ecossais s’apprêtait à lui rendre son étreinte lorsqu’il perçut le regard soupçonneux et glacial de Bonnet posé sur eux. _Non, sur moi_ , corrigea intérieurement Roger. L’homme, avec cette sinistre cicatrice qui traversait sa joue, était carrément effrayant et il se demanda comment faisait Brianna pour ne pas avoir envie de partir en courant. Repoussant doucement la jeune femme, il coula un regard inquiet autour d’eux. « Venez, il ne faut pas trop traîner par ici. »

Mais Brianna ne bougeait pas. Pas plus que Bonnet, d’ailleurs. Tous deux venaient d’échanger un bref coup d’œil avant de reporter leur attention sur MacNamara, agenouillé au sol, le crâne et le bas du visage ensanglantés.

« Bree, je suis sérieux, il faut qu’on bouge… », siffla Roger, avec une pointe de panique.

Les paupières de Brianna papillonnèrent, comme si elle sortait d’une vague transe, et elle se mordit la lèvre. « Il ne nous laissera pas tranquilles… »

« Hein ? » Roger la dévisagea avec stupeur, avant de constater que Bonnet hochait imperceptiblement la tête, comme s’il comprenait parfaitement là où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Avant qu’il n’ait pu faire le moindre geste pour la retenir, Brianna se dirigea vers le pistolet tombé à terre, le ramassa et après une seconde d’hésitation le tendit en direction de MacNamara avec une expression grave, mais déterminée. Le receleur releva sa tête couverte de sang frais, les mâchoires serrées et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Maintenant qu’elle l’avait à ses pieds, elle avait du mal à croire comment elle avait pu être aussi terrifiée par ce misérable.

« Brianna, tu n’es pas obligée de faire ça… », fit la voix de Roger dans son dos, mais celle-ci lui semblait lointaine, étouffée, comme s’il lui parlait à travers une épaisse porte blindée.

Son esprit passait en revue tous les moments douloureux ou terrifiants qu’elle avait vécus à cause du receleur. Ses menaces dans la ruelle, ses sbires qui la malmenaient pour faire plier Stephen, leur séparation forcée qui lui avait brisé le cœur… Sans oublier l’arrestation du capitaine et tout ce que cela avait entraîné. Et ce genre de choses se reproduirait encore et encore, aussi longtemps qu’il respirerait. Elle fronça le nez et ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la crosse.

« Mon cœur… Donne-moi cette arme… »

Brianna sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler. La voix de Stephen était si calme, si douce en dépit de la situation, qu’elle faillit obéir au quart de tour. Au sol, un sourire narquois se dessinait peu à peu sur les lèvres de MacNamara, comme s’il jouissait de la voir hésiter. De la voir encore faible face à lui.

« Brianna. »

Le ton de l’Irlandais s’était durci, cette fois. Prenant une grande inspiration, Brianna hocha la tête et abaissa l’arme, plongeant son regard troublé dans le sien. Lentement, la main droite de Stephen se dirigea vers le pistolet pour le prendre, pour ne pas la brusquer, mais c’est précisément ce moment que MacNamara, mu par l’énergie du désespoir, se leva d’un bond pour fondre sur son ancien partenaire. Il n’en eut toutefois pas le temps. Surprise par son mouvement soudain, Brianna releva le canon de l’arme par réflexe, pressa la détente et envoya la balle traverser le front du receleur. Le corps de l’homme s’effondra avec un bruit mat et Brianna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sidérée. Tout était allé si vite, elle n’avait pas réfléchi. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, elle avait tué un homme. Par légitime défense. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle était censée ressentir à cet instant. De la culpabilité ? De l’horreur face à ses propres actes ? Mais alors qu’elle observait le crâne de MacNamara auréolé de sang frais, tout ce qu’elle ressentait était un immense soulagement.

« Il ne faut pas rester là, mon cœur… », souffla Stephen en jetant l’arme désormais inutile sur le côté. Il prit la main de Brianna et la tira vers la gauche. « Le port est dans cette direction. Le _Gloriana_ devrait nous y attendre. »

Brianna sortit de sa stupeur et balbutia d’une voix blanche : « Il n’y est pas. »

« S’il n’y est pas, il doit être à… »

« Il n’est pas à Ocracoke non plus », renchérit Roger en s’engouffrant dans une ruelle sombre et vide.

« Mes hommes ont des ordres… »

« Eh bien, peut-être que les ordres ont changé… », déclara sèchement Brianna, en espérant qu’il cesse rapidement son interrogatoire. Devant eux, Roger se retourna et le sourire narquois qu’il adressa à son ex-petite amie ne disait rien qui vaille au pirate. Qu’avaient-ils donc bien pu mijoter ?

« O’Brien n’aurait jamais- »

« Nous sommes arrivés ! », s’écria Brianna à pleins poumons, tandis que l’Ecossais gloussait dans sa barbe. « Le _Gloriana_ nous attend ailleurs, pour l’instant on va s’enfoncer dans les terres et faire profil bas. » Puis voyant qu’il affichait toujours une expression dubitative, elle ajouta : « Tu me fais confiance, non ? »

Stephen grimaça. Brianna plissa les yeux et il fit mine de réfléchir avant de hocher la tête avec un sourire faux. « On va dire que oui… »

« Par ici… », fit une voix depuis la porte d’une grange non loin de là. Stephen leva les yeux et vit une grande et belle brune d’une cinquantaine d’années, aux cheveux d’un noir de jais aussi bouclés que la tignasse de Brianna.

« Madame… », la salua-t-il en passant la porte de la grange. Il arborait un sourire tellement détendu et insolent que Claire Fraser cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans piper mot, tandis que sa fille pinçait les lèvres, embarrassée. A l’intérieur de la grange, Jamie achevait d’atteler deux chevaux à une carriole, tandis que Marsali et Fergus chargeaient la moitié de l’arrière avec des sacs de jute pleins.

Le visage de Marsali se leva dès qu’elle entendit les nouveau-venus débarquer et esquissa un sourire éclatant.

« Marsali, je croyais qu’on s’était mis d’accord pour que tu restes chez toi ! C’est beaucoup trop dangereux, qu’arriverait-il à Joan et Germain si tu te faisais prendre ? », siffla Brianna en courant à sa rencontre. La jeune maman sauta hors de la charrette avec un long soupir.

« Et manquer ça ? » Elle se pencha à l’oreille de Brianna, baissant d’un ton. « Désolée, il fallait absolument que je le voie en vrai… », fit-elle d’une voie suraiguë tout en lorgnant le pirate d’un air appréciateur. « Je comprends beaucoup mieux, maintenant. »

Fergus sourit et secoua la tête. « Je n’ai pas pu lui faire entendre raison. Tu sais comment elle est… »

« Grimpez », intervint abruptement Jamie en contournant la charrette. Il évitait ostensiblement le regard du pirate et Stephen en déduisit qu’il avait certainement espéré que l’opération échoue. Il vit Brianna prendre une brève inspiration et souffler bruyamment, comme pour se préparer mentalement à affronter une épreuve et il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es vraiment sûre ? Tu peux toujours partir à cheval de ton côté… », demanda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète.

Brianna fronça le nez, nerveuse. « Tout Wilmington a vu mon visage… Et je refuse d’avoir passé des heures à essayer de vaincre ma peur sous ces planches pour me défiler au moment critique… »

« On t’a préparée à cette éventualité pendant des jours, je sais que tu peux y arriver… » La voix apaisante de Roger et son sourire confiant la rassérénèrent et machinalement, elle prit sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Les deux jeunes gens avaient un passé commun encore trop récent pour que ce genre de gestes ne vienne pas naturellement et cela n’échappa pas à Stephen. Celui-ci était resté silencieux jusqu’alors. Même s’il avait fanfaronné devant la mère de Brianna, l’accueil glacial de son père lui avait rappelé qu’il n’était pas le bienvenu. Comme d’habitude. Mais la vue des mains entrelacées des deux jeunes gens l’agaçait plus qu’il ne voulait l’admettre et il se sentit obligé de briser leur aparté.

« Faire quoi, exactement ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton plus sec qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

Brianna sursauta et lâcha aussitôt la main de Roger, tandis que Marsali et Fergus échangeaient un regard lourd de sens et un sourire goguenard.

« Nous avons créé une sorte de faux plancher au fond de la charrette », expliqua Claire en se dirigeant vers le véhicule. « Assez grand pour deux personnes. Une fois que vous y serez, nous recouvrirons le tout de sacs et de vivres. »

« Tous les soldats en poste aux alentours ont dû être alertés par les explosions et une partie des Régulateurs a été chargée d’occuper ceux sur votre route… », ajouta Fergus avec douceur, « mais on n’est jamais trop prudents. »

« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller… », murmura Brianna, davantage pour elle-même que pour Stephen et avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, elle grimpa dans la charrette, s’assit dans le fond et invita du regard le pirate à l’imiter. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire en coin à l’idée de se retrouver confiné dans un si petit espace avec son ancienne prisonnière et grimpa à son tour dans la charrette, non sans jeter un regard railleur en direction de Roger. Le brun plissa les yeux, doutant de plus en plus de la santé mentale de son ex-petite amie pour être tombée amoureuse d’un type comme lui. Mais cela devait être une espèce de charme mystique qui n’agissait que sur les jeunes femmes, car il entendit Marsali étouffer un rire sous une quinte de toux. Au vu de son expression renfrognée, Jamie Fraser n’était quant à lui clairement pas séduit par son potentiel gendre et cela mit un peu de baume au cœur à Roger.

Les deux fuyards s’allongèrent sur le dos au fond de la charrette et Brianna prit une nouvelle inspiration qui trahissait son appréhension. Fergus et Jamie saisirent le faux plancher pour le poser par-dessus leurs corps étendus et Brianna ferma les yeux. Le bruit des sacs qui recouvraient peu à peu les planches de bois était assourdissant et elle eut soudain l’impression d’être dans un cercueil progressivement enfoui sous des pelletées de terre meuble. Elle n’avait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit d’aussi terrifiant de toute sa vie, et pourtant ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle se retrouvait dans des espaces exigus. Quelques semaines plus tôt encore, elle avait guidé sans problème Stephen dans la rivière souterraine de l’île de Saba. Mais la première fois qu’elle s’était glissée dans le double-fond que Jamie et Murtagh avaient fabriqué au cours des jours précédents, la panique l’avait immédiatement saisie d’une manière inexplicable.

« Je commençais à sérieusement penser que tu n’avais peur de rien… Content de voir que j’avais tort ! », fit la voix de Stephen à sa gauche et elle laissa échapper un grognement, sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux. Elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir garder son sang-froid si elle voyait les planches à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son nez. Le reste de son corps avait quant à lui une fâcheuse tendance à tressaillir à chaque nouveau sac jeté par-dessus leurs têtes. Brianna sentait sa respiration s’accélérer au fur et à mesure que les voix de sa famille lui paraissaient de plus en plus étouffées et elle serra encore plus fort ses paupières, au point de sentir les muscles de ses tempes se tendre douloureusement.

Trop absorbée par sa crise de claustrophobie, elle en avait presque oublié la présence du pirate à ses côtés et faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsque la main de Stephen se posa sur la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts avec lenteur. La peau était plus rugueuse que dans ses souvenirs, et ses doigts semblaient plus gonflés, comme blessés, mais elle n’avait pas assez d’espace pour les inspecter de toute façon. Tournant la tête sur le côté, elle rouvrit les yeux et fut soulagée de constater qu’il restait juste assez de luminosité dans leur cachette pour discerner le visage de l’homme qu’elle avait cru perdre à jamais. Cette vision l’apaisa presque aussitôt et elle put même esquisser un rictus crispé.

Stephen ne bougeait pas. Il se contentait de la dévisager à la faible lueur qui filtrait à travers les planches, avec la même expression sereine qu’elle lui avait vue devant la potence. Son sourire était absolument indéchiffrable ; certes, il y avait certainement une part conséquente de bonheur d’avoir échappé à la mort, mais elle y discernait autre chose. Quelque chose qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose qu’elle voulait entendre de vive voix.

« Ça te fait rire de me voir paniquer, c’est ça ? », bredouilla-t-elle, prêchant le faux pour savoir le vrai.

Les lèvres de Stephen s’étirèrent un peu plus, ajoutant une once de sarcasme à l’ensemble des émotions qui se lisaient sur ses traits. Mais malgré les semaines de séparation, il avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et la réponse qu’il lui donna fut celle qu’elle attendait.

« Tu m’as manqué, mon cœur… »

Le cœur de Brianna manqua un battement et elle s’apprêtait à lui renvoyer le compliment lorsqu’une violente secousse agita la charrette, indiquant que leur exfiltration vers River Run venait de commencer. Elle se tendit aussitôt et referma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les reposer sur le pirate. A sa grande déception, le sourire béat avait totalement disparu et son sempiternel rictus narquois avait repris sa place sur son visage.

« Alors comme ça, tu dévores des cadavres… ? », railla-t-il en faisant référence à sa performance devant la foule. Brianna laissa échapper un gloussement nerveux.

« Seulement par les nuits de pleine lune… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire idiot et un peu plus bas dans l’obscurité, le pouce de Stephen caressa doucement l’index de la jeune femme.

« Me voilà rassuré. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?? Personnellement, j’ai adoré écrire le moment gênant où Brianna essaie d’interrompre la mise à mort (même le condamné est gêné, ahah), et pendant ce temps Stephen qui est juste purement et simplement heureux et mort de rire de ce qu’il se passe. Brianna sent qu’il n’est pas dans son état normal, mais elle n’a encore aucune idée de ce qui l’attend réellement… Et ça pourrait prendre quelques jours avant de pleinement le réaliser. Enfin bref, j’espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et d’ici lundi prochain, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse semaine !**

**Xérès**


	24. Fanfaidh Mé Ortsa

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Enfin, nos deux amoureux sont réunis mais après l’échafaud, une autre épreuve attend Stephen en la personne de … Jamie Fraser. L’Ecossais et son caractère vont faire des étincelles, mais Brianna va tout faire pour rendre le retour de Stephen le plus doux possible…**

**oOo**

  1. _Fanfaidh Mé Ortsa_ (I’ll stay with you)



Quelle notion étrange que le temps. La veille encore, les huit heures de cheval qui séparaient River Run de Wilmington avaient semblé interminables à Brianna. Elle avait redouté le trajet du retour, coincée dans son cercueil de planches et de sacs de céréales, persuadée que les minutes s’égrèneraient encore plus lentement et qu’elle cèderait à la panique avant la sortie de la ville. Mais avec le regard de Stephen posé sur elle, sa main serrant la sienne, elle s’était laissée emporter dans une douce contemplation. Un rai de lumière sur sa cicatrice, un autre éclairant une mèche de cheveux, son regard soudain inquiet lorsque des soldats anglais avaient brièvement arrêté la charrette à mi-chemin pour contrôler le chargement – heureusement sans les voir. Après tout ce temps à ne l’admirer que dans ses souvenirs et ses dessins, l’avoir à nouveau sous les yeux lui semblait presque irréel et elle aurait certainement fini par croire qu’elle rêvait si les cahots réguliers de la route ne rendaient pas impossible toute tentative de s’endormir. Ils n’avaient plus parlé depuis leur départ de Wilmington – par sécurité tout d’abord, afin de ne pas trahir leur présence, mais aussi parce qu’aucun ne trouvait les mots pour exprimer ce qu’il ressentait. Mais malgré le silence et l’immobilité, Brianna fut presque surprise lorsque la charrette s’arrêta enfin et que les énormes sacs qui pesaient sur le double-fond furent retirés. _Déjà ?_

Hébétée, elle vit le plafond de bois se soulever et l’horizon se dégager. Ils se trouvaient dans les écuries de River Run, où son cousin Ian aidait Claire à stocker les sacs de grain dans un coin. Jamie et Roger se débarrassaient des planches qu’ils venaient d’ôter en les jetant sur le sol couvert de paille fraîche et Brianna se redressa sur son séant. Son dos craqua bruyamment et elle grimaça lorsqu’elle tenta de plier les jambes pour la première fois depuis la matinée.

« Un peu rouillée, cousine ? », se moqua gentiment Ian en la voyant peu à peu reprendre le contrôle de son corps ankylosé.

Brianna grogna et s’extirpa difficilement de sa cachette. « Jamais je n’aurais cru qu’il était si difficile de rester allongée à ne rien faire… »

« Ça ne devait pas être si difficile que ça, étant donné que c’est ainsi que tu as passé la quasi-totalité de ta crise d’adolescence… », railla sa mère tandis qu’Ian et Roger esquissaient des sourires narquois.

La jeune femme sauta hors de la charrette et avant que Stephen ait pu faire de même, marmonna : « Pitié, ne soit pas cette mère qui se sent obligée de raconter tout un tas d’anecdotes gênantes sur mon enfance quand je lui présente quelqu’un pour la première fois… »

« Trop tard, c’est une promesse qu’on s’était faite avec Frank et je compte bien la tenir. On avait même fait une liste… », rétorqua Claire à mi-voix, avant de lancer un regard inquiet en direction de Jamie, qui semblait bien décidé à ranger les sacs de grain au millimètre près et dans le plus grand des silences. Brianna suivit les yeux de sa mère et soupira. Avec un bruit de paille piétinée, Stephen sauta à son tour de la charrette et chancela, ses jambes engourdies et affaiblies par son incarcération supportant difficilement son poids. La rousse se précipita vers lui pour passer un de ses bras par-dessus ses propres épaules, ignorant ses protestations. C’est à cet instant et malgré la faible lueur de la lune qui éclairait l’écurie par la porte grande ouverte, qu’elle remarqua le désastre qu’était la main droite du pirate. Baissant les yeux, elle vit que l’autre main était dans un état tout aussi pitoyable.

« Mais enfin, qu’est-ce que… ? Maman ! Ses mains ! Regarde ses mains ! »

Stephen grogna et tenta de soustraire ses doigts mutilés à la vue des deux femmes, mais Claire Fraser avait déjà saisi l’un de ses poignets pour l’élever fermement à hauteur d’yeux.

« Jésus H. Roosevelt Christ, mais que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Le pirate grimaça et jeta un bref regard en direction de Brianna. « Trois fois rien. Lord Tryon a simplement un peu trop insisté sur la brosse à ongles… »

« Il vous a torturé… ? », murmura Claire, sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Sa phrase était d’ailleurs plus une constatation qu’une question.

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, c’était sa douce Brianna qui avait posé la question et il haussa un sourcil éloquent. La jeune femme n’eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus de cinq secondes, tant la réponse était évidente. Les mots que MacNamara avait prononcés quelques heures plus tôt avant de rendre son dernier soupir lui revenaient en mémoire. _Lord Tryon et moi-même avons un arrangement la concernant_ …

« Il voulait que tu lui dises où je me cachais… »

Stephen acquiesçait en silence lorsqu’un mouvement brusque dans son dos les fit tous se retourner en direction de Jamie. L’Ecossais avait lâché brutalement le sac de grains qu’il portait et s’était redressé de toute sa hauteur pour toiser le capitaine avec méfiance.

« Que lui avez-vous dit ? »

La voix du père de famille était dure, froide, à la limite de l’agressivité et Stephen serra les dents, se sentant presque insulté de l’entendre insinuer qu’il aurait pu lâcher la moindre information pouvant mettre Brianna en danger. Mais ne voulant pas mordre la main qui venait de le sauver de l’échafaud, il ravala sa fierté et répondit avec un calme olympien.

« Rien du tout, monsieur. Si j’avais voulu leur donner votre fille, il me resterait encore tous mes ongles. »

Jamie pinça les lèvres et n’ajouta rien.

« Ian, pourrais-tu aller chercher ma trousse et l’installer dans le petit salon ? Et demande à Phèdre de faire bouillir de l’eau ! », ordonna Claire d’une voix douce. Ian lança aussitôt un « oui, tante Claire » tonitruant avant de quitter les écuries à toutes jambes, et la guérisseuse se tourna de nouveau vers Bonnet avec un sourire d’excuse. « La bonne nouvelle, c’est que je pense pouvoir rattraper la situation… »

« Et la mauvaise ? », demanda Stephen avec un rictus crispé.

« Vous allez passer un très mauvais quart d’heure. »

Stephen eut un instant d’hésitation, comme s’il réfléchissait à ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir répondre. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Brianna, toujours serrée contre lui et le dévisageant d’un air anxieux, et un sourire doux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait pu résister à la torture en gardant continuellement son image à l’esprit. Maintenant qu’elle était à ses côtés en chair et en os, peu importait qu’il lui faille rouvrir toutes ses blessures. Il se sentait invincible. « Ça ira. »

A sa grande surprise, Brianna roula des yeux avec un soupir exaspéré. « Crâneur… »

Il éclata d’un rire franc et ne protesta pas quand elle glissa de nouveau son bras par-dessus ses épaules pour l’entraîner hors des écuries. Ils passaient la porte, sortant dans la nuit froide, lorsque Brianna tourna la tête vers son père resté debout près de la charrette, immobile. « Pa’ ? »

« J’arrive tout de suite… »

Son ton était bourru, mais il se força à lui adresser un bref sourire. Le fossé qui les séparait s’était encore creusé depuis que Roger et elle étaient partis sur les traces de Bonnet à Wilmington, et il ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire pour le combler. Il vit Brianna hocher la tête et s’éloigner sous le bras du pirate dans la nuit noire. MacKenzie lui adressa un rictus gêné et les suivit lui aussi. Mais ce fut la réaction de son épouse qui le blessa plus que toute autre. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés, sa façon de le regarder : avec tout l’amour dont elle était capable, teinté d’une pointe de déception lorsque son comportement lui rappelait qu’il pouvait parfois être un rustre, avec deux cents ans de retard dans l’évolution. L’amour que Claire lui portait était inconditionnel, cela il en était conscient. Mais s’il voulait mériter celui de Brianna, il lui faudrait certainement sacrifier quelques principes sur l’autel de la modernité.

Lorsqu’il se décida à rejoindre le groupe, Claire s’était déjà attelée à l’extraction des ongles morts de Stephen, tentant de sauver ce qui pouvait l’être. Le pirate grimaçait de douleur de temps à autre, mais son regard fuyant s’attardait la plupart du temps sur la décoration chargée du petit salon, les tentures hors de prix, les meubles en bois sculpté et les chandeliers en argent. Jamie n’aurait su dire s’il faisait du repérage pour savoir quoi emporter avec lui ou bien s’il prenait soudain conscience que sa fille et lui n’appartenaient pas au même monde, mais dans les deux cas il comptait bien le garder à l’œil. Le pirate tressaillit violemment et Claire s’excusa aussitôt, avant de laisser tomber un bout d’ongle arraché dans un petit bol de métal.

« Bon sang, mais quel genre d’outil du démon peut-on bien utiliser pour arriver à un tel résultat… ? », marmonna Roger, qui observait la scène de loin avec une mine scandalisée.

« Des épines d’oursin… »

Brianna écarquilla les yeux en entendant la réponse de Stephen, mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas laisser échapper le flot d’insultes – toutes dirigées vers Lord Tryon – qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Bien lui en prit, car c’est ce moment que choisirent sa grand-tante Jocasta et son majordome Ulysse pour faire leur entrée dans le petit salon. Ulysse guida sa maîtresse aveugle jusqu’au plus grand sofa qui trônait dans la pièce, avant de se pencher à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Jocasta le remercia d’un lent hochement de tête avant de fixer son regard vide quelque part entre Ian, qui observait les mains du pirate avec un évident dégoût, et Brianna assise à côté de lui. Stephen fronça le nez, trouvant l’attitude de la vieille dame étrange, mais se garda bien de tout commentaire.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de Murtagh ? », demanda Jocasta avec une pointe d’appréhension dans son ton d’aristocrate.

Jamie fit quelques pas au centre de la pièce pour se placer devant sa tante. « Pas depuis que nous l’avons aidé à lancer l’assaut à Wilmington… Mais je suis certain qu’une fois les évadés en lieu sûr, il nous fera signe. »

Jocasta hocha à nouveau la tête dans la direction d’où provenait la voix de son neveu, sans pour autant le regarder directement, et c’en fut trop pour Stephen qui finit par céder à sa curiosité : d’un geste lent, il balaya l’air de sa main non opérée, juste au-dessus de sa tête, pour voir si cela attirait l’attention de son hôtesse. Brianna lui assena aussitôt un coup de coude en faisant les gros yeux, et il abaissa aussitôt son bras. Claire se mordit l’intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire et se pencha un peu plus sur son travail, tandis qu’Ulysse fusillait l’importun du regard.

« Comment est notre invité, Ulysse ? », demanda Jocasta en tournant légèrement la tête vers son majordome, qui se racla la gorge pompeusement.

« Malpoli, Madame. »

Stephen plissa les yeux et s’apprêtait à rétorquer, mais il n’en eut pas le temps : Claire retira précipitamment un nouvel ongle et il grogna de douleur.

« Je voulais parler de son état physique, Ulysse. La prison ne lui a certainement pas fait du bien… »

« Il est sale et amaigri, ma tante » s’interposa Jamie avant que le Noir ne lâche une autre pique susceptible d’agacer Bonnet. Il préférait se réserver ce privilège. « Mais vous savez ce qu’on dit : mauvaise herbe croît toujours… »

« Mais qu’est-ce qu’une mauvaise herbe, si ce n’est une plante dont on ne connaît tout simplement pas encore les vertus ? », rétorqua Brianna du tac-au-tac. Fraser se renfrogna aussitôt, pour le plus grand plaisir de Stephen, et n’ajouta rien. La porte du salon s’ouvrit sur des esclaves, les bras chargés de plats de nourriture, qui s’employèrent à dresser rapidement la table autour du champ opératoire de Claire. L’un d’eux s’apprêtait à répartir assiettes, couverts et verres, mais voyant l’air pincé de sa mère, Brianna s’empressa de les remercier.

« On va se débrouiller. Merci beaucoup. Vous feriez mieux d’aller vous coucher, il est tard… »

Hésitants, les valets déposèrent leur chargement et se retirèrent, sans quitter des yeux Jocasta au cas où celle-ci leur donnerait un ordre différent. Pendant ce temps, Brianna avait saisi une assiette pour la remplir d’un pilon de volaille et d’une pomme de terre chaude, avant de la déposer devant Stephen. Le pirate la remercia d’un sourire doux et saisit aussitôt le pilon de poulet de sa main libre pour mordre dedans avec avidité sous le regard dégoûté de Jamie et d’Ulysse. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et pour couper court au malaise, s’empara elle aussi d’une aile pour mordiller dedans tandis que Roger, par solidarité, jetait son dévolu sur une pomme. Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence et la tension baissa d’un cran dans la pièce.

Sur son sofa, Jocasta avait repris une conversation aussi normale que possible avec Jamie, lui demandant davantage de détails sur la révolte des Régulateurs et Brianna soupira intérieurement. Paradoxalement, le carcan de règles de bienséance et de politesse qu’elle se forçait à supporter depuis son premier jour à River Run lui donnait bien plus l’impression d’être prisonnière qu’elle ne l’était à ses débuts sur le _Gloriana_. Les marins se fichaient pas mal de comment elle mangeait, s’habillait ou parlait, du moment qu’elle respectait quelques règles élémentaires de hiérarchie. Cette liberté lui manquait cruellement, encore plus maintenant que Stephen était à nouveau à ses côtés. La seule idée de sentir à nouveau le vent dans ses cheveux, bien calée contre son torse tandis qu’il tiendrait fièrement la barre, faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre. Mais Jamie Fraser n’était définitivement pas prêt à l’entendre.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Claire acheva enfin son minutieux travail. Jocasta s’était retirée dans sa chambre, Ian dormait à poings fermés roulé en boule dans un fauteuil, et Roger montrait lui aussi des signes de faiblesse. Lorsque Jamie vint doucement secouer son neveu pour le réveiller et lui dire de regagner sa chambre, Roger décida de lui emboîter le pas. Assis à table, il vit Bonnet inspecter ses doigts entourés de bandages sous le regard bienveillant de Brianna et glousser lorsqu’elle chuchota une plaisanterie que nul autre ne pouvait entendre dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en la voyant adresser ses sourires et ses traits d’humour à un autre que lui, mais il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même. Il avait eu sa chance avec elle, et l’avait laissée filer. Tout ce qu’il désirait à présent était de la voir heureuse, fût-ce dans les bras d’un dangereux pirate. Mais alors qu’il pensait que sa sortie passerait inaperçue des deux tourtereaux, Bonnet le surprit en le hélant alors qu’il tournait la poignée de la porte du salon. Roger se retourna, un peu décontenancé.

« Roger, c’est ça ? »

L’Ecossais hocha la tête et un éclair de reconnaissance, peut-être même de respect, passa dans le regard du capitaine.

« Merci pour ce matin… Le coup de caillou… »

« Oh… », lâcha Roger, presque gêné qu’un homme comme Bonnet prenne le temps de saluer son misérable geste de bravoure contre MacNamara. _Réponds quelque chose, Roger. Sois cool au moins une fois dans ta vie,_ pensa-t-il avant d’ajouter d’une voix qu’il voulait la plus virile possible : « Je n’ai pas réfléchi… J’ai juste, hum, fait ce qu’il fallait faire… dans le feu de l’action… » _Pas cool. Pas cool du tout._

Bonnet esquissa un rictus narquois, comme s’il avait entrevu les pensées du jeune homme et son effort désespéré pour passer pour un caïd, mais n’ajouta rien. Roger adressa un rapide regard à Jamie, Claire et au jeune couple, leur souhaita bonne nuit et s’éclipsa rapidement.

« Merci également à vous, Mr. et Mme Fraser pour m’avoir sauvé la vie… et mes doigts ! », ajouta-t-il en les agitant joyeusement sous le nez de Claire, qui disposait ses instruments de chirurgie dans un bac d’eau afin de les laisser tremper.

« Ce n’est rien, Mr. Bonnet… », le remercia Claire avec un sourire.

Jamie pinça les lèvres avant de relever le menton pour paraître plus imposant. « Remerciez plutôt ma fille. Sans elle, vous seriez certainement déjà six pieds sous terre… » Toutefois, son air solennel disparut instantanément en entendant la voix mielleuse et lourde de sous-entendus du pirate.

« Oh mais j’y compte bien… »

 _Bon sang, Stephen, tu veux l’énerver ou quoi ?,_ pensa Brianna en voyant le visage de son père rougir et ses sourcils se froncer de colère, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon et elle se leva précipitamment. « Nous aussi, nous sommes épuisés, je pense qu’il est temps que _tout le monde_ aille se coucher. » Un regard appuyé en direction de Claire lui suffit pour l’appeler à la rescousse et la guérisseuse s’empressa de ranger tout son attirail.

« La journée a été longue, c’est vrai… »

Brianna esquissa un sourire nerveux, empoigna l’une des mains de Stephen – qui protesta par un « aïe » sonore – et l’entraîna vers les portes du salon.

« Où croyez-vous aller comme ça, exactement ? »

A la façon dont Jamie avait roulé le ‘r’, Brianna comprit qu’il ne la laisserait pas s’en tirer comme ça. « Comme je l’ai dit, nous allons- »

« Il n’y a pas de ‘nous’ sous ce toit. Un lit attend Mr. Bonnet au quartier des domestiques. »

La bouche de la jeune femme s’ouvrit toute grande et elle jeta un regard outré en direction de Stephen, s’attendant à le voir perdre patience, mais à sa grande surprise il semblait plutôt… résigné. Comme si cette discussion ne le surprenait en aucun cas. Brianna regretta soudain ne pas avoir pu se changer en petite souris pour savoir ce que les deux hommes s’étaient dits lors de la visite de Jamie en prison. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se calmer.

« Je refuse de passer une nuit de plus loin de lui, fin de la discussion. »

« Je ne laisserai pas ma fille se déshonorer sous ce toit… »

« Jamie, ça suffit ! », aboya Claire, qui perdait peu à peu patience.

« J’ai passé plus de deux mois en permanence avec lui et absolument personne n’a trouvé ça déshonorant ! »

Derrière elle, les yeux de l’Irlandais – à moitié plissés – passaient du père à la fille et de temps à autre à la mère, comme s’ils suivaient un match de tennis désordonné. Son calme n’était toutefois qu’une façade, et s’il n’avait pas eu tant de respect pour sa courageuse Brianna, il aurait volontiers arraché la langue de ce fichu Ecossais.

« Les pirates n’ont aucun honneur ! Mais dans le vrai monde, il y a des règles ! »

« J’EMMERDE LES RÈGLES ! »

Tout le monde dans la pièce sursauta, y compris Jamie, qui dévisagea sa fille avec stupeur. Elle-même semblait surprise par la rage qu’elle percevait dans sa propre voix et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en les sentant également se remplir de larmes de colère. Depuis leur toute première rencontre, elle avait fait son possible pour que Jamie soit fier de la femme qu’elle était devenue, mais ses critères sur ce que devait être une jeune fille honorable étaient tout simplement inatteignables. Frank lui avait toujours répété qu’il était fier d’elle, quoi qu’elle fasse, sans jamais tenter d’altérer son caractère, alors pourquoi son père biologique en était-il à ce point incapable ? _Parce qu’il ne me connaît pas… Il ne connaît pas la Brianna que Frank a vu grandir. Celle que Roger a vu mûrir. Celle que Stephen a accepté telle qu’elle était. Il ne sait pas qui je suis vraiment… Il n’en a qu’une vague idée qu’il a idéalisée pendant vingt-deux ans._

Avant même qu’elle ait pu réfléchir au mal que cela pourrait causer à ses parents, les mots sortirent tous seuls d’entre ses lèvres.

« Frank se serait davantage préoccupé de mon bonheur que de mon honneur, lui… »

Stephen dut lutter pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa joie de voir la tête de l’Ecossais se décomposer. Malheureusement pour Mme Fraser, qui n’avait été jusqu’alors que douceur et gentillesse à son égard, la remarque fut toute aussi douloureuse et il se sentit brièvement désolé pour cette femme tiraillée entre les deux vies qu’elle avait vécues.

« Bree… », souffla-t-elle, une main plaquée sur son estomac.

Sa fille lui jeta un regard désolé. Elle avait abattu une carte maîtresse, qui elle le savait mettrait un terme brutal à la dispute, mais elle aurait préféré que sa mère ne l’entende pas. Brianna recula d’un pas, saisissant de nouveau le bras de Stephen, et bredouilla un vague « Désolée, maman », avant d’entraîner le pirate étrangement silencieux jusqu’à l’étage où se trouvait sa chambre.

Une fois à l’intérieur, il balaya la pièce du regard, encore une fois impressionné par la décoration fastueuse. Les Cameron étaient encore plus riches qu’il ne l’avait imaginé et cela le mettait franchement mal à l’aise. A fortiori si son intrépide petite rousse en était la seule héritière en lice. Pouvait-il réellement la priver de tant de confort par pur égoïsme ? Brianna ferma la porte derrière eux et il l’entendit renifler misérablement.

« Ton père n’a pas tout à fait tort… », lâcha-t-il en laissant glisser ses doigts entourés de bandages sur la surface d’un guéridon en bois verni. Pas la moindre trace de poussière.

Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de se retourner, la jeune femme l’avait rejoint et plongé ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Le regard de l’Irlandais puait la culpabilité et cela lui déchirait le cœur. Plaquant ses paumes sur ses joues, elle l’empêcha de détourner le regard et articula lentement :

« Tu ne m’as pas déshonorée. »

« Je t’ai achetée au marché, forcée à piller une tombe et déflorée sans t’épouser… »

« Ce n’est pas comme ça que je le vois. »

Stephen laissa échapper un ricanement sarcastique. « Oh vraiment ? »

Brianna hocha la tête. « Tu aurais pu me violer, m’enfermer, me faire du mal, mais tu ne l’as jamais fait. Tu m’as écoutée, protégée. Tu m’as fait confiance. Jusqu’au jour où je t’ai rendu cette confiance et t’ai offert mon âme et mon corps. Voilà ce qu’il s’est réellement passé. »

Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête. « Je crains que mes intentions premières n’aient pas été si louables… Je ne voulais que te dompter… »

« Et regarde-toi aujourd’hui… Piégé à ton propre jeu… », murmura Brianna en approchant son visage du sien.

Le contact de leurs lèvres envoya une décharge électrique dans le corps de la jeune femme et elle se pressa avec délice contre le torse de son capitaine, ses doigts s’affairant déjà à lui retirer les vêtements crasseux qu’il avait portés durant toute son incarcération. Une odeur âcre émanait de lui, vestiges de semaines de tortures, de désespoir et d’isolation, mais Brianna s’en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Tout ce qui lui importait à cet instant était de sentir à nouveau les mains de Stephen sur son corps. Interrompant leur baiser, ils s’empressèrent de se débarrasser de leurs blouses respectives et de délacer le corset de Bree, ce qui prit un peu plus de temps qu’il n’en fallait autrefois pour son serre-taille favori, et le pirate jeta le vêtement au sol avec un claquement de langue exaspéré. La jeune femme gloussa et fit mine de l’attirer en direction du lit, mais il secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis déjà pas en odeur de sainteté dans cette maison, je pense qu’ils me renverraient en prison si je me couche crasseux comme je suis… »

« Crois-moi, personne ne sait ce qu’est la crasse tant qu’il ne s’est pas retrouvé couvert de petits bouts de Maria Hallet… », ironisa Brianna en le poussant en arrière. Les genoux de Stephen heurtèrent une chaise et il tomba assis dessus, bientôt surmonté d’une rousse au regard mutin qui venait de se débarrasser de ses jupons. « Mais si ça te gêne tant que ça, on n’est pas obligés d’utiliser le lit. »

Pour toute réponse, Stephen l’attira contre lui, déposant une série de baisers enfiévrés, parfois accompagnés de petits coups de dents, sur la peau laiteuse de ses seins. Brianna ferma les yeux et glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux blonds pour le presser toujours plus fort contre elle. Les mains du pirate s’affairaient tant bien que mal sur les liens de son pantalon de toile, mais il en vint vite à bout et Brianna se souleva juste assez pour lui laisser la voie libre. De ses bras, Stephen serrait son buste aussi étroitement que du lierre autour d’un chêne, plongeant toujours plus profondément en elle et lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction. La délicieuse sensation d’être à nouveau une seule et même entité aurait largement pu les satisfaire, après toutes ces semaines de séparation, mais après avoir savouré l’instant quelques secondes, Brianna sortit de son immobilité et se mit à onduler doucement, toujours fermement retenue par les bras de Stephen.

De là où elle se trouvait, alors qu’elle contemplait le regard avide que son amant portait sur son corps nu, Brianna sut qu’elle ne pourrait plus le quitter. Et ni l’honneur, ni la bienséance, ni son père ne pourraient rien y changer. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui murmurer trois mots qu’elle n’avait jamais encore pu prononcer, mais le pirate prit cela pour le début d’un soupir de plaisir potentiellement bruyant et s’empressa de l’embrasser pour plus de discrétion. Renonçant à sa déclaration, Brianna ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par leur étreinte.

~o~

Un rai de lumière timide filtrait déjà à travers les épais rideaux de velours et les volets, lorsque Brianna s’éveilla. Quelque part dans la maison, le tintement des couverts lui signala que le personnel de maison préparait le petit-déjeuner, mais elle n’avait aucune envie de bouger. Avec la plus grande précaution, elle leva le nez hors du drap qu’ils avaient arraché au lit un peu plus tôt dans la nuit et jeté à même le sol, là où ils s’étaient endormis. Stephen avait toujours les yeux clos et sa poitrine se soulevait et s’abaissait doucement sous le bras de Brianna. Sous sa paume, elle percevait les battements de son cœur, réguliers et étouffés, et elle résista à l’envie de caresser son torse pour ne pas l’éveiller. Après leurs ébats, sa nuit avait parfois été agitée de cauchemars qu’elle était toujours parvenue à apaiser de quelques baisers langoureux, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander ce que ses geôliers avaient bien pu lui faire subir en plus de lui soulever chacun des ongles des mains.

Mais pour le moment, le visage de l’Irlandais n’était que paix et sérénité, et elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire bêtement. Elle aurait pu rester couchée contre lui à même le sol pendant des heures, peut-être même des jours entiers, mais à l’extérieur de leur bulle le monde continuait de tourner. Et le monde se chargea de le lui rappeler par l’intermédiaire de Phèdre, la jeune femme de chambre que sa tante Jocasta avait spécifiquement affectée à Brianna à son arrivée à River Run. La jeune métisse entra comme à son habitude pour la réveiller avant de se figer, stupéfaite, près de la porte.

« Oh… Mademoiselle… Je… Je suis navrée, je… », couina la jeune fille en reculant doucement. Visiblement, personne ne l’avait prévenue que Brianna n’avait pas dormi seule. Et encore moins sur le plancher. Brianna leva un index devant ses lèvres pour la supplier de ne pas faire de bruit, mais trop tard : la tête de Stephen s’était redressée d’un coup et la jeune femme sentit sa bulle de bonheur éclater aussi brutalement qu’un ballon de baudruche. Avec un soupir, elle ramena le drap contre sa poitrine, tandis que Stephen dévisageait l’intruse avec stupeur, se demandant ce qu’elle faisait là.

« Je… j’étais venue ouvrir les rideaux comme chaque matin… », balbutia la jeune fille en détournant pudiquement le regard du torse dénudé de Bonnet.

« Je suis désolée, Phèdre, j’aurais dû… _quelqu’un_ aurait dû vous dire que ce n’était pas nécessaire… », marmonna Brianna en passant une main dans ses cheveux fous.

« Est-ce que… dois-je… enfin… voulez-vous que je les ouvre ou bien… ? »

La pauvre enfant était manifestement perdue entre le choc de trouver une jeune femme non mariée couchée auprès d’un homme et les ordres qu’elle était forcée d’appliquer, si bien que Brianna décida de mettre un terme à sa torture. « Oui, merci. »

Phèdre courut – plus qu’elle ne marcha – vers les rideaux et les tira pour laisser entrer le soleil de la fin décembre. « Voulez-vous que je vous fasse monter de quoi… prendre un bain ? »

« Oui, ce serait… ce serait très gentil… », répondit Brianna en pinçant les lèvres. Jamais elle n’avait vécu de moment plus gênant de toute sa vie et à voir l’expression pétrifiée de Stephen, c’était probablement aussi son cas. Phèdre retraversa la pièce au pas de course, sans les regarder, avant de s’arrêter une nouvelle fois près de la porte.

« Dois-je également revenir plus tard pour vous aider à vous habiller, Mademoiselle ? »

Brianna ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Stephen la devança de sa voix insupportablement narquoise : « Qui vous dit que nous comptons nous habiller ? »

Un nouveau couinement retentit et Phèdre, mortifiée, quitta la pièce en refermant précipitamment la porte derrière elle. Brianna poussa un nouveau soupir, tandis que son amant se laissait retomber sur le sol avec un grognement, avant de lui arracher le drap pour s’en recouvrir le visage. « Si un membre de mon équipage avait l’audace de faire irruption dans ma cabine ainsi, il finirait largué sur un banc de sable. »

La jeune femme gloussa et s’allongea de nouveau contre lui, se glissant elle aussi sous le drap pour l’admirer. « S’il y a une chose que j’ai apprise depuis que je suis ici, c’est que les riches sont absolument incapables d’effectuer des tâches élémentaires par leurs propres moyens : ouvrir les rideaux, s’habiller, se laver, se nourrir… c’est à se demander comment ils ont réussi à survivre aussi longtemps… »

« Promets-moi qu’on ne deviendra jamais ce genre de personnes… », grommela Stephen en étouffant un bâillement.

« Même si on essayait un jour de passer pour des gens respectables, cette pauvre Phèdre vient de nous trouver enlacés nus sur le sol, sans que nous soyons mariés… Crois-moi, notre réputation dans les Treize colonies est ternie à jamais. »

Stephen esquissa un rictus et se redressa juste assez pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent. « Tant mieux… », susurra-t-il avant de l’embrasser langoureusement. Brianna éclata de rire contre sa bouche et il se laissa lui aussi gagner par l’hilarité. Ils ricanaient encore comme des adolescents lorsque la porte s’ouvrit de nouveau et que deux valets apportèrent un bac de toilette rempli d’eau chaude, qu’ils installèrent dans un coin de la pièce, ainsi qu’une pile de vêtements masculins neufs. Fort heureusement, les deux hommes ne firent aucun commentaire et quittèrent la chambre en toute discrétion, malgré un nouveau grognement sonore de la part de Stephen.

Le bain fut une nouvelle occasion de passer beaucoup trop de temps à s’embrasser et se toucher, et Brianna se demanda combien d’heures s’écouleraient avant que quelqu’un ne s’impatiente et ne vienne les sortir de force de sa chambre. Elle avait beau avoir hâte de retrouver leur intimité toute relative sur le _Gloriana_ , il y avait quelque chose d’agréable dans le fait de se retrouver tous les deux dans cette débauche de luxe, entourés de meubles hors de prix, à se prélasser dans une eau chaude et parfumée. Comme s’ils avaient remporté un weekend pour deux dans un hôtel cinq étoiles à la loterie.

« J’imagine qu’on ne va pas pouvoir rester là toute la journée… », marmonna le pirate à contrecœur, tandis que Brianna – bien calée entre ses jambes – poussait un soupir de petite fille contrariée.

« Tu imagines bien… »

Elle sentit les doigts bandés de Stephen se glisser dans ses boucles humides et ferma les yeux. Autour d’eux, l’eau refroidissait presque à vue d’œil, comme pour leur rappeler qu’il était temps de retourner à la réalité.

« Roger et moi, il faut qu’on te fasse un petit résumé de ce qu’il va se passer ensuite, mais… ça ne veut pas dire que tu n’es pas le bienvenu ici. On peut rester autant que nécessaire, le temps que tu te refasses une santé. »

Le pirate esquissa un rictus. « Bien que je sois très reconnaissant envers ta famille pour leur hospitalité… je me sentirai mieux une fois que j’aurai retrouvé mes hommes et mon navire. Et que nous serons loin des côtes de Caroline. » Il baissa les yeux en voyant Brianna tourner la tête vers lui. « Viendras-tu ? »

Elle opina du chef avec un sourire doux. « J’ai fait tout ce que j’avais à faire ici… et je pense que mon père et moi devrions prendre un peu de temps chacun de notre côté… Il faut juste qu’il se fasse à l’idée que… enfin, tu sais… »

« Que tu vis dans le péché avec un moins-que-rien ? », ironisa-t-il.

« Voilà. »

Il gloussa et son sourire s’élargit lorsqu’elle se blottit de nouveau contre lui, frissonnant dans l’eau presque froide. Le silence retomba brièvement entre eux, jusqu’à ce qu’un détail revienne à la mémoire de Stephen. Détail qui ne collait pas vraiment avec le désir de la jeune femme de le suivre par-delà les mers. « Pourquoi étais-tu si pressée de trouver tes parents avant le mois de janvier… Quand je t’ai achetée, tu disais que c’était une question de vie ou de mort… »

Le corps de Brianna se tendit contre le sien et il constata non sans amertume qu’elle n’avait pas perdu son habitude de trier ses réponses dans sa tête. Pourquoi tous ces secrets, maintenant qu’ils étaient censés se faire confiance et ne plus se quitter ? Inconsciemment, il serra les dents.

« Un jour, certainement, je te dirai tout… », murmura-t-elle. « Mais pour l’instant… je ne m’en sens pas encore capable. »

Après un instant d’hésitation, elle se retourna pour chercher ses yeux verts du regard et vit qu’ils s’étaient durcis. Elle brûlait d’envie de lui déclarer son amour, mais si elle prononçait les mots fatidiques juste après lui avoir encore refusé la vérité, elle redoutait qu’il ne prenne cela pour de la manipulation. Non, ce n’était pas encore le moment. Son premier « je t’aime » serait parfait ou ne serait pas. Se penchant en avant, elle vint capturer ses lèvres avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable.

« Prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée chez les Fraser-Cameron de River Run ? », demanda-t-elle après avoir mis fin à leur baiser. Il cligna des yeux, affichant une expression plus que dubitative.

« A-t-on vraiment le choix ? »

Brianna secoua la tête lentement, pinçant les lèvres.

« Alors disons que je suis prêt. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?? Les réactions de toute la famille à Stephen, la dispute entre Bree et ses parents, et surtout les petits moments de douceur entre nos deux amoureux (ils le méritent, après tout ce qu’ils ont traversé !) ? Ma partie préférée : quand Stephen agite la main pour vérifier que Jocasta n’y voit rien et qu’Ulysse le traite de malpoli, ahahah. Il n’a vraiment aucunes bonnes manières… Bref, j’attends vos avis et d’ici lundi prochain, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !!**

**Xérès**


	25. An Chéad Nollaig Mhór

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Croyez-le ou non, le fait que le 25 e chapitre soit un chapitre de Noël est une pure coïncidence, ahah. ** **J’espère qu’il vous plaira !**

**oOo**

  1. [_An Chéad Nollaig Mhór_](https://songsinirish.com/an-chead-nollaig-mhor-the-first-noel/) (The First Christmas)



Lorsque Brianna et Stephen quittèrent enfin leur chambre, l’heure du petit-déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps et les valets étaient déjà occupés à dresser la table pour le déjeuner. Maintenant qu’il découvrait la maison des Cameron à la lumière du jour, il avait l’impression que chaque pièce étincelait un peu plus que la précédente et son œil de contrebandier aguerri ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire l’inventaire mental de tout ce qu’il pourrait aisément subtiliser, tout en calculant le prix de revente.

« Je sais ce que tu penses… », marmonna Brianna lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans le petit salon aux bibelots en or particulièrement clinquants. Stephen haussa les sourcils, l’invitant à poursuivre. « Toutes ces richesses dans une seule maison alors que tant de familles crèvent de faim là-dehors… C’est indécent. »

« Hum… oui, c’est exactement ce que j’avais en tête… », ironisa le pirate en étudiant de plus près une petite sculpture en bronze représentant un chien assis. « Tu sais ce qui est encore plus indécent ? Ils sont entourés d’objets de valeur et ils ne leur accordent pas même un regard… Je suis sûr qu’ils ne s’en rendraient même pas compte si certains disparaissaient… »

« C’est pire que ça, toute démonstration d’admiration est jugée impolie… Ils se contentent de traverser chaque pièce d’un air hautain et le nez légèrement froncé, comme si une mauvaise odeur flottait continuellement dans l’air… », railla Brianna avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Les dîners mondains à répétition de sa tante lui avaient tant porté sur les nerfs au cours de son séjour, qu’elle était ravie d’avoir quelqu’un avec qui partager sa frustration. Se retournant vers lui, elle vit que Stephen arborait exactement l’expression dont elle parlait. « Oh, joli ! Tu l’as. »

« En effet, je la sens bien cette odeur… ça sent… les ennuis… », maugréa-t-il, tandis qu’elle pivotait de nouveau pour suivre son regard. A l’extérieur du salon, dans l’entrée, Jamie Fraser venait de faire son apparition mais en apercevant Bonnet, dans sa tenue propre de gentleman fournie par la maison, il se renfrogna et ressortit aussi vite qu’il était entré.

Brianna poussa un soupir déchirant et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. « Il va vraiment falloir que je lui parle… »

« Avant ce soir, ce serait bien ! », lança joyeusement Roger en entrant dans le petit salon, une grande carte roulée sous le bras.

Stephen fronça les sourcils tandis que l’Ecossais s’installait dans un fauteuil en face de Brianna et déposait sa carte sur la petite table de salon. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ce soir ? »

« C’est le Réveillon de Noël… Pour une fois que j’ai une famille avec qui le passer, j’aimerais au minimum que personne ne rumine dans son coin ! », railla Roger en esquissant un sourire lorsqu’il vit Brianna lever les yeux au ciel. Ses parents étaient tous les deux décédés pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale et le jeune Roger avait été recueilli et élevé par le pasteur de la ville d’Inverness, le révérend Wakefield. Inutile donc de préciser que ses Noëls avaient davantage été marqués par des messes interminables que par de délicieux repas animés près du sapin.

Brianna pinça les lèvres, repensant à ce triste réveillon de 1968 où elle s’était retrouvée sans père et sans mère pour la première fois, après que celle-ci soit retournée dans le passé. Elle n’avait pas été seule, cependant. Roger avait été là pour prendre soin d’elle. « Et le dernier Noël qu’on a passé ensemble n’était pas exactement joyeux… »

« Il y a eu de bons moments… », murmura Roger en lui souriant doucement. Brianna lui rendit son sourire et Stephen fronça les sourcils, se sentant soudain de trop. Tout comme la veille, lorsqu’il les avait vus s’enlacer lors de leur fuite précipitée dans les rues de Wilmington, il eut la très nette impression que les deux jeunes gens avaient un lourd passé en commun et le souvenir d’une discussion dans une taverne de Philadelphie au sujet d’un mystérieux prétendant éconduit lui revint en mémoire.

« Hum… et donc, la carte ? », fit la jeune femme pour briser le silence gênant qui s’était installé dans la pièce.

Roger se mit à bredouiller misérablement. « La… ? Ah oui, la carte ! » Il déroula le parchemin, calant chaque extrémité sous deux bibelots et invita Stephen à s’asseoir sur l’un des fauteuils restants. Le pirate s’exécuta et baissa les yeux sur ce qui était une représentation relativement précise des deux parties de la Caroline. « Nous sommes donc ici, à River Run », commença-t-il en pointant du doigt un point situé le long de la rivière Cape Fear. « Et le _Gloriana_ vous attend… là, à Cheraw, de l’autre côté de la frontière de Caroline du Sud. C’est la dernière ville navigable quand on remonte la rivière Pee Dee, mais aussi la plus proche d’ici. Il faudra donc rejoindre Cheraw à cheval, mais une fois la frontière du Sud franchie, Lord Tryon ne pourra plus envoyer ses hommes après vous sans compliquer ses relations avec le gouverneur voisin. » Comme Stephen ne bougeait pas d’un cil, Roger reprit : « Ensuite, il suffira de redescendre la rivière jusqu’à Winyah Bay et… vous serez à nouveau… dans l’océan. Libre d’aller où vous voulez. »

Roger releva les yeux de sa carte et eut un mouvement de recul en rencontrant le regard perçant de Bonnet fixé sur lui. L’Irlandais mordait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure d’un air pincé et continuait de dévisager Roger sans jamais – jamais – ciller. Au point que le brun s’en trouva extrêmement mal à l’aise. Il risqua un coup d’œil en direction de Brianna, qui semblait ne pas comprendre elle non plus la raison de ce silence, mais lorsqu’il reporta son attention sur Bonnet, celui-ci n’avait toujours pas bougé. Et continuait de le fixer. Le jeune homme s’était mis à faire mentalement la liste de tous les objets contondants qu’il pourrait utiliser en cas d’attaque lorsque le pirate sortit brusquement de son silence, le faisant presque sursauter.

« Il y a toujours quelque chose que je ne comprends pas », roucoula-t-il en plissant les yeux. « Mes hommes ont l’ordre de m’attendre au port le plus proche de ma position… ou dans le pire des cas sur l’île d’Ocracoke… »

Roger se tortilla inconfortablement sur son siège, tandis qu’aux côtés de Stephen, Brianna fermait les yeux et se préparait à devoir expliquer l’inexplicable.

« Savez-vous ce que tous mes hommes ont en commun, Monsieur MacKenzie ? »

Stephen haussa les sourcils, comme s’il attendait une réponse à sa question rhétorique. Roger ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le pirate lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied et il la referma aussitôt.

« Ils me respectent. Ils me craignent aussi. Un peu. Et c’est précisément ce mélange de respect et de crainte qui fait qu’ils mettent un point d’honneur à toujours suivre mes ordres. » De son index bandé, il avait frappé la carte en prononçant le mot « point » et Roger déglutit bruyamment. « J’ose donc espérer qu’il y a une excellente raison à cette modification de notre fonctionnement habituel et je suis certain que vous allez me la donner. » Son interlocuteur tourna légèrement la tête en direction de Brianna, mais Stephen fit claquer ses doigts en l’air. « Regardez-moi, Monsieur MacKenzie… »

« Veux-tu bien arrêter de le terroriser ? », soupira Brianna avec lassitude, et il se surprit à regretter l’époque bénie (bien que très succincte) où cette technique fonctionnait sur elle aussi. « Ignore-le, Roger. C’est moi qui ai demandé à O’Brien de déplacer le _Gloriana_. »

Stephen soupira, déçu que la jeune femme ait totalement anéanti le semblant d’emprise qu’il s’efforçait d’avoir sur MacKenzie, et se tourna vers elle avec un rictus provocateur. « J’attends néanmoins une explication. »

Brianna haussa les épaules et roula des yeux. « Rien d’extraordinaire. Mais votre façon de faire habituelle était trop risquée et surtout beaucoup trop évidente. Ça n’aurait jamais marché. »

« Nous n’avons jamais eu de problème auparavant… », lâcha Stephen avec un sourire faux. « Pourquoi en aurions-nous eu cette fois-ci ? »

« Eh bien, selon des informations qu’on a reçues… », commença Brianna en implorant Roger du regard, mais le jeune homme restait muet et elle décida de faire porter le chapeau à la seule personne décédée qui ne pourrait pas se défendre ou démentir. « MacNamara avait prévenu les Anglais », acheva-t-elle au moment exact où Roger retrouvait l’usage de la parole pour dire : « Les Anglais avaient repéré le _Gloriana_ ».

Le pirate serra les dents, son regard glacial allant de l’un à l’autre en silence. Malgré des années de partenariat, Stephen n’avait jamais parlé à MacNamara de sa manière de quitter une ville en cas de problème, et encore moins de sa solution de repli à Ocracoke. L’excuse trouvée par MacKenzie était celle qui tenait le plus la route, mais leur petit qui pro quo ne pouvait signifier qu’une seule chose : ils mentaient tous les deux. De plus, Roger arborait exactement la même expression que Brianna lorsque celle-ci choisissait d’occulter une partie de la vérité. Et malheureusement pour eux, il connaissait cette expression par cœur. Il était sur le point de leur donner une dernière chance d’être honnêtes avec lui avant de s’énerver, lorsque Claire Fraser fit irruption dans le petit salon avec son attirail de guérisseuse.

« Monsieur Bonnet, je voudrais à nouveau inspecter vos plaies et changer vos pansements, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir à cette table… », annonça-t-elle avant de tirer une chaise pour son patient.

Stephen se leva à contrecœur, sans louper le regard soulagé que Brianna jeta à sa mère et il eut la désagréable impression que l’arrivée de la guérisseuse n’était pas totalement le fruit du hasard. Roger avait quant à lui baissé les yeux sur sa carte pour la rouler avec précaution, évitant soigneusement les iris perçants du pirate.

« Je vais essayer de trouver Jamie… », marmonna Brianna en se levant de son fauteuil, bientôt imitée par Roger qui prétendit vouloir ranger la carte avant le déjeuner. Et en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour dire ‘ouf’, Stephen se retrouvait seul avec Claire, déjà penchée sur sa main droite. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il ne desserra pas les dents, Mme Fraser lui jeta un regard compatissant.

« Laissez-lui un peu de temps… Les explications viendront en temps voulu… », fit-elle d’une voix douce, tout en appliquant une compresse imbibée d’alcool sur un de ses doigts blessés.

« Non, je comprends… Je ne suis pas le genre d’homme en qui on peut avoir confiance, après tout… », grinça Stephen avec un sourire faux.

Claire secoua la tête et se pencha sur sa trousse pour en sortir des bandages propres, emballés dans une petite pochette en cuir. « Brianna vous fait _aveuglément_ confiance, Monsieur Bonnet. Sûrement trop à mon goût, d’ailleurs… » Elle lui adressa un coup d’œil qu’elle voulait sévère, mais échoua misérablement. « Si vous cherchez un coupable, blâmez-moi, mais _elle_ ne le mérite pas. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Ma fille a vécu presque toute sa vie entourée de lourds secrets… J’en avais partagé certains avec mon premier époux, mais cela a fini par le détruire. Et quand je les ai révélés à Bree… elle était perdue. Et soudain tout est devenu… plus compliqué. » Elle s’arrêta un instant pour couper un bandage de ses ciseaux, puis reprit : « La vérité a fait sombrer son père dans l’alcoolisme et la mélancolie, elle a détruit notre famille et… je suppose que Brianna n’a aucune envie que l’histoire se répète avec vous. »

« J’aimerais en être aussi sûr… », marmonna Stephen avant de grogner de douleur lorsque Claire serra délibérément trop fort l’un des bandages qu’elle remplaçait.

« Vous avez certainement l’habitude que les honnêtes gens aient une piètre opinion de vous sans même chercher à vous connaître, Monsieur Bonnet, mais faites-moi le plaisir de ne pas inclure ma fille dans cette catégorie. »

« Vous voulez dire parmi les honnêtes gens ? »

Claire laissa échapper un léger rire malgré elle. Le ton mielleux et sarcastique du pirate avait quelque chose d’amusant et elle commença à comprendre ce qui avait plu à Brianna dans sa personnalité. « Non, les gens qui jugent à tort sans savoir », précisa-t-elle. « Elle a vu quelque chose en vous et elle a aimé ce qu’elle a trouvé. C’est tout ce qui compte. »

Stephen baissa les yeux mais Claire sut qu’elle avait gagné en voyant un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines. Lorsqu’il put enfin quitter le salon avec ses bandages tous neufs, personne ne l’attendait dans l’entrée. Brianna était introuvable, tout comme Roger et même le personnel de maison se faisait discret. Ayant toujours la sensation de faire tache dans ce décor somptueux, Stephen grimpa à l’étage pour vérifier si la jeune femme s’était retranchée dans sa chambre. Mais là encore, il fit chou blanc. D’un pas lent, il traversa la pièce, lissant machinalement d’une main le pantalon qui lui avait été gracieusement offert le matin même. Le tissu était aussi doux que de la soie et contrastait fortement avec la rugosité de ses mains malmenées par les années de vie en mer et les récentes tortures. Pendant leur absence, le lit avait été refait et la baignoire retirée. Tout était aussi impeccable qu’à leur arrivée la veille.

S’arrêtant près de la fenêtre, il risqua un œil à travers la vitre et reconnut les silhouettes de Brianna et Roger en contrebas. Les deux jeunes gens longeaient la rivière à pas lents, côte à côte. MacKenzie avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches, tandis que celles de Brianna ponctuaient son discours de gestes plus ou moins amples. De là où il se trouvait, Stephen ne pouvait distinguer leurs visages mais il était quasiment sûr qu’ils parlaient de ce qu’il venait de se passer dans le salon. De nouveau, il eut une sensation étrange au creux de l’estomac et celle-ci s’intensifia quand il les vit s’arrêter et se placer face à face. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, puis l’Ecossais attira Brianna contre lui et celle-ci entoura sa taille de ses bras.

Bonnet n’arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de la scène malgré la douleur qu’elle lui infligeait, mais étrangement il se trouvait tout aussi incapable de descendre dans le jardin en courant pour arracher sa Brianna des griffes de son rival. Comme si leur étreinte démesurément longue ne suffisait pas, c’est ce moment précis que choisit Jamie Fraser pour faire son apparition et approcher des deux jeunes gens. Stephen n’espérait plus qu’une chose : que le père décroche MacKenzie de sa fille et leur impose une distance de séparation convenable. Mais au lieu de cela, il posa une main amicale sur l’épaule de Roger pour signaler sa présence et Brianna s’écarta d’un pas pour s’adresser à lui.

Stephen se détourna si brusquement de la fenêtre qu’il faillit renverser le guéridon qui se trouvait à côté. La rage lui faisait serrer les poings et il grimaça quand le geste raviva la douleur dans ses ongles arrachés. Bien qu’il ait toujours su qu’aucun père de famille sensé ne lui accorderait de fréquenter sa fille, il avait caressé l’espoir que cette fois ce serait différent. Et c’était peut-être cela la véritable raison de sa colère : il s’était autorisé à espérer. Alors qu’il savait pertinemment que la déception l’attendait toujours au tournant. Peut-être aurait-il eu une chance, seul face au patriarche, mais avec MacKenzie dans les parages, Jamie Fraser avait fait son choix et il n’en démordrait pas. Et quoi qu’elle en dise, Brianna ne tiendrait pas tête à sa famille longtemps si tout la poussait dans les bras de son ancien fiancé. Comme toutes les femmes, elle se tournerait vers l’option la moins périlleuse, s’assurerait un avenir confortable.

Il ne pouvait rien lui offrir de tout cela. Du moins pas tout de suite. Il avait toujours traversé les océans, dormi dans des tavernes au gré de ses escales, ne possédait aucune terre, aucune maison. Non pas qu’il n’en ait pas les moyens : il avait amassé un bon paquet d’or au fil des années et avec ce qu’il lui restait du trésor de Bellamy, il avait largement de quoi prendre une retraite bien méritée à seulement trente-trois ans. Mais cela, Jamie Fraser ne le savait pas. Et même s’il le savait, cela resterait toujours à ses yeux le fruit d’un trafic illégal et de pillages, de l’argent sale indigne de subvenir aux besoins de sa précieuse fille unique.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il prit à nouveau le temps de détailler le grand lit à baldaquins, les tentures, les tapis persans et les majestueux chandeliers qui ornaient la chambre de Brianna. Mais aussi l’armoire, dans un coin de la pièce, dans laquelle il avait entrevu – lorsqu’elle l’avait ouverte pour s’habiller – une petite collection de robes toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. La jeune femme avait beau prétendre ne pas vouloir de tout ce luxe, elle s’en accommodait bien plus aisément que lui et son éducation lui permettait de ne pas détonner dans cet environnement. Ses envies d’aventure et de grand large n’étaient dues qu’à sa jeunesse et à son insouciance, mais elle finirait bientôt par s’assagir et alors, des préoccupations bien plus terre à terre prendraient le dessus. Comme occuper une place dans la bonne société, par exemple. Et cela, même tout l’or de tous les trésors du monde ne lui permettraient pas de l’acheter. En restant auprès de lui, elle se condamnait à une vie d’exil, loin des colonies, loin de sa famille et de ses semblables. Et même si elle ne le réalisait pas encore, toutes ces choses finiraient par lui manquer. Indubitablement.

Il lui fallait à nouveau prendre une décision drastique. Toutefois, faire ce choix lui semblait moins difficile que la dernière fois. Il laisserait Brianna en sécurité, entourée de sa famille, dans les bras d’un homme qui avait manifestement encore beaucoup d’attachement pour elle et saurait en prendre soin. Quant à lui-même, il savait à présent à quoi s’attendre. La solitude, les visions, l’impossibilité de trouver un quelconque réconfort entre des bras inconnus… Tout vaudrait mieux cependant que de la voir un jour se réveiller à ses côtés et ne lire dans son regard bleu que des regrets.

~o~

Stephen ne prit conscience qu’il s’était endormi que lorsque ses paupières papillonnèrent et s’ouvrirent sur la chambre déjà plongée dans le noir. Il s’était allongé sur le lit pour réfléchir et avait dû s’assoupir sans même s’en rendre compte. Du rez-de-chaussée lui parvenaient des éclats de voix et des rires, et il en déduisit que les tensions au sein de la famille Fraser s’étaient apaisées pendant son sommeil. Tant mieux. Raison de plus pour ne pas les raviver en décidant de rester. Il se leva lentement et passa une main sur son visage, avant de réajuster sa queue de cheval tombante.

Dans les escaliers, il entendit le rire de Brianna s’élever dans la salle à manger et s’arrêta un instant pour se composer un sourire poli avant de rejoindre le reste de la famille. La rousse était occupée à essayer tant bien que mal de fixer de longs bas au manteau de la cheminée, tandis que sa mère remplissait ceux déjà accrochés de fruits et de petits paquets de friandises diverses. Déportant son regard vers la table déjà dressée, il remarqua que le nombre de couverts dépassait largement les effectifs familiaux.

« Oh, tu es réveillé ! » Un large sourire aux lèvres, Brianna lâcha immédiatement ses chaussettes dans les mains de son cousin Ian, pour se précipiter vers lui. « Je suis montée voir comment tu allais tout à l’heure, mais tu dormais tellement bien… »

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire gêné et décida de changer de sujet. « On attend des invités ? », demanda-t-il en jetant un regard méfiant en direction de la grande tablée. Il n’était pas sûr que faire entrer davantage d’inconnus dans la maison soit une bonne idée, alors qu’ils étaient déjà des fugitifs recherchés.

« Hein ? Oh, ça ! Maman a été intraitable face à Jocasta et a refusé de se faire servir aujourd’hui. Alors on a passé l’après-midi à préparer le repas et ce soir, nous mangerons _tous_ à cette table. Sans exception. » Le sourire de la jeune femme s’agrandit et elle posa une main sur le gilet du pirate tout en se rapprochant pour baisser d’un ton. « Une petite révolution pour River Run, une grande victoire pour Claire Fraser. »

« Je suis presque déçu d’avoir manqué ça… », ironisa-t-il, avant de capter le regard en coin de Jamie Fraser, assis près de la cheminée. « Tu as pu parler à ton père ? »

Brianna hocha la tête et posa son autre main sur le torse de Stephen, caressant le tissu du bout des doigts. « Il n’a pas mauvais fond, tu sais, il est juste… Il s’y fera », acheva-t-elle avec un sourire confiant. « Ce soir en tous cas, ce n’est plus un problème. C’est Noël et… _tous ceux que j’aime_ sont présents… » Elle avait volontairement accompagné les mots d’une nouvelle caresse de sa main et Stephen sentit sa gorge se serrer. « Enfin, presque tous… J’aurais tellement aimé que tu puisses rencontrer Frank, il t’aurait littéralement saoulé de questions et d’anecdotes… Mais je pense qu’il t’aurait plu. »

Il esquissa un léger sourire. « J’aurais au moins séduit un père sur deux… »

Brianna pouffa et fit mine de l’embrasser avant de se rappeler où elle était. Même si Jamie avait accepté une trêve, mieux valait ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Stephen dut sentir sa gêne car son regard s’assombrit légèrement. « Oh… je sais ! Ne bouge pas ! », s’exclama-t-elle en se ruant en direction des escaliers. « Maman, tu viens m’aider ? »

Claire poussa un soupir, teinté d’une pointe d’exaspération. « Bree, il n’est pas encore minuit ! Nous n’avons même pas dîné ! »

« Je m’en fiche, je ne veux plus attendre ! », cria la jeune femme depuis le palier du premier étage. Sa mère soupira de nouveau bruyamment et partit sur les traces de sa fille, sous le regard curieux des hommes restés en bas. Alertés par les cris, Jocasta et Ulysse firent leur entrée dans la salle à manger et le majordome aida sa maîtresse à s’installer avec une douceur et une patience infinie ; si Stephen n’avait pas été au courant des lois qui interdisaient toute forme d’amour entre esclaves et propriétaires, il aurait été persuadé d’avoir sous les yeux un vieux couple d’amoureux plein d’attentions l’un pour l’autre. Une fois Jocasta confortablement calée dans son fauteuil, Ulysse repartit chercher Phèdre et le reste du personnel de la maison. Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon lorsque mère et fille refirent leur apparition, traînant d’énormes sacs de jute derrière elles.

Interloqué, Jamie se leva aussitôt pour délester sa femme de son chargement, mais Claire le fit se rasseoir illico d’un geste de la main. A côté d’elle, Brianna rayonnait.

« Tu n’as pas fait ce que je pense que tu as fait ? », s’exclama Roger avec un petit rire.

« Oh que si… Et pour certains, je prépare même ça depuis très… très longtemps… »

Stephen n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il se tramait et cela le rassura quelque peu de voir qu’il n’était pas le seul. Globalement, à part Brianna, sa mère et Roger, tout le monde semblait perdu.

Roger rit de nouveau et secoua la tête. « Tu es complètement dingue… »

« On commence ? », demanda Claire en jetant un regard interrogateur à sa fille, qui répondit par un hochement de tête énergique.

Les sacs étaient remplis de boîtes et paquets de toutes formes et tailles. Chacun était assorti d’une petite étiquette de papier où figurait le nom du destinataire. Par respect pour leur hôte, Brianna commença par déposer son cadeau sur les genoux de Jocasta et tendit un autre paquet à Ulysse, qui haussa les sourcils d’un air étonné. Le majordome aida d’abord sa maîtresse à ouvrir la petite boîte, avant de se pencher à son oreille pour lui décrire le bracelet réhaussé de petits rubis qu’il contenait. Ulysse découvrit ensuite dans son paquet une paire de magnifiques gants d’apparat, brodés d’un U calligraphié. Jocasta parut charmée de l’attention et remercia Brianna sous le regard médusé de Jamie. Ce genre de bijoux coûtait cher et il devait certainement se poser des questions (légitimes) sur sa provenance. Elle avait dû troquer une émeraude pour payer l’or du bracelet, mais les rubis provenaient directement du trésor de Bellamy. Quant aux autres cadeaux, quelques pierres précieuses supplémentaires avaient quitté sa réserve...

Pendant que Claire distribuait une série de paquets à Jamie, Ian, Phèdre et aux valets, Brianna extirpa de son sac une boîte à chapeau relativement volumineuse, qu’elle tendit fièrement à Stephen. « Ce n’est pas grand-chose mais je n’ai eu qu’une quinzaine de jours entre le moment où j’ai appris où tu étais et le moment où on a enfin pu te mettre la main dessus… Et on a eu pas mal d’autres problèmes à gérer. »

L’expression qu’affichait le pirate à cet instant n’avait pas de prix. Un torrent d’émotions diverses passait dans son regard à une vitesse folle, jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par bredouiller : « Je… je n’ai rien pour toi… »

« Tu es en vie. Crois-moi, ça vaut tous les cadeaux de Noël du monde… »

De nouveau, la boule douloureuse qui s’était plusieurs fois formée dans sa gorge au cours de la journée se rappela à son bon souvenir et il baissa les yeux sur la boîte pour dissimuler son trouble.

« Mon sac est vide… », annonça sa mère, détournant l’attention de Brianna.

« Ah ! Attends… »

L’instant d’après, la jeune femme s’éloignait pour donner en mains propres un minuscule coffret à sa mère et une grande boîte rectangulaire à Roger. Pendant ce temps, Ian s’extasiait sur le long manteau de cuir qu’il avait reçu et Jamie observait avec des yeux larmoyants une boucle de ceinture en argent représentant le blason des Fraser, accompagné de leur devise « Je suis prest ». Lorsque Brianna revint près de lui, Stephen avait ouvert sa boîte et découvert un tricorne flambant neuf, noir et brodé d’un liseré de fil d’or.

« Je me suis dit que tu ne récupèrerais jamais le tien en prison… », plaisanta la jeune femme en guettant sa réaction. Un demi-sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du pirate et il s’apprêtait à la remercier lorsqu’elle se pencha sur son oreille. « Tu devrais l’étudier de plus près… Un cadeau peut en cacher un autre… » Agitant ses sourcils d’un air mystérieux, elle s’éloigna de nouveau vers sa mère, qui venait de pousser un hurlement de joie en découvrant un set de trois seringues graduées en verre soufflé et métal.

« Co-comment ? Où ? », balbutia sa mère, à qui les seringues en verre manquaient cruellement en ce siècle, plus faciles à stériliser et à nettoyer que les seringues tout en métal ou pire, en bois.

« J’ai fait quelques croquis et trouvé un souffleur de verre à Wilmington… Il n’a pas trop posé de questions, heureusement… », ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix, pendant que Claire la serrait contre elle à l’étouffer. Lorsqu’elle consentit enfin à la lâcher, Brianna se retourna vers Stephen et lut dans son regard qu’il avait trouvé son petit cadeau surprise sous le chapeau. Une chevalière en or, sur la surface de laquelle était gravé un trèfle irlandais. La bague dans une main et le chapeau dans l’autre, il releva son visage toujours décontenancé vers Brianna et celle-ci porta sa propre main vers le trèfle d’émeraude autour de son cou avec un large sourire. La douleur dans la gorge de Stephen était telle qu’il se demanda si sa pomme d’Adam n’était pas littéralement en train d’éclater. Heureusement pour lui, Brianna fut à nouveau distraite par une exclamation, du côté de Roger cette fois. L’Ecossais venait de sortir de sa boîte une petite guitare ancienne, à mi-chemin entre le ukulélé et le luth, et la retournait entre ses mains avec un sourire béat.

« Tu n’as ni chanté ni joué d’un instrument depuis que tu es arrivé sur ce continent, Roger MacKenzie, je me suis dit que si je ne faisais pas quelque chose d’urgence, tu allais exploser. »

Un éclat de rire perçant retentit dans le salon lorsque Roger se leva pour soulever Brianna et la faire tourner comme une poupée de chiffon. « Tu es complètement dingue, mais c’est le plus beau cadeau de Noël de toute ma vie, alors je l’accepte. »

Brianna se laissa reposer au sol et gloussa, avant de lui jeter un regard appuyé. « C’est grâce à toi et à toi seul si nous sommes vivants pour le fêter… », chuchota-t-elle tout bas, pour que personne d’autre n’entende. « A côté, une guitare, c’est ridicule. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire et Brianna repartit se placer à côté de Stephen. Son silence était étrange mais compréhensible. Pour quelqu’un qui n’avait jamais eu de famille, se retrouver propulsé dans le tumulte d’une fête de Noël, avec des traditions inconnues, était certainement un choc. Mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui la dérangeait, sans savoir quoi. Une tristesse, une mélancolie latente. Néanmoins, il avait enfilé la chevalière à son doigt et lorsqu’elle fut de nouveau à sa hauteur, il lui décocha le plus doux des sourires. « Merci. »

Le regard brillant, elle sentit ses joues s’empourprer et haussa les épaules. « Joyeux Noël, Capitaine Bonnet. »

~o~

« … Madagascar me plaît assez, beaucoup de pirates ont trouvé refuge sur l’île Sainte-Marie, c’est un peu la Tortuga de l’Océan Indien… Oh, il y a aussi les îles au large du Costa Rica, qui regorgent de trésors oubliés. Ce sera l’occasion de découvrir le Pacifique ! Et une chose est sûre : Tryon ne nous poursuivra pas jusque-là-bas… »

Brianna interrompit brièvement son monologue le temps de se débarrasser de son corset avec un soupir de satisfaction sonore. A deux pas derrière elle, Stephen se déshabillait lui aussi, sans un mot, et elle se mordit la lèvre, inquiète. Il s’était montré particulièrement silencieux tout au long du dîner de réveillon, malgré la bonne humeur ambiante et les efforts de Jamie pour se montrer courtois et tolérant vis-à-vis de la situation. Bien qu’il l’ait toujours rassurée d’un sourire doux à chaque fois qu’il croisait son regard inquisiteur, Brianna sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas et un mauvais pressentiment lui nouait les entrailles. Ce n’était peut-être que de l’épuisement et le contrecoup de l’Enfer qu’il avait vécu en prison, peut-être se faisait-elle des idées… A moitié nue, elle se glissa dans son dos et il eut un sursaut, alors qu’il dégrafait son gilet, comme s’il était plongé dans ses pensées au point d’en oublier sa présence.

« Ou alors on pourrait se trouver un endroit tranquille, ne plus bouger… », murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser dans le creux de ses épaules.

« Tu veux dire, comme tous ces gens ennuyeux qui s’enracinent sur un lopin de terre jusqu’à la fin de leurs jours ? », murmura-t-il en se retournant, un sourire narquois flottant sur ses lèvres. L’idée en elle-même ne lui déplaisait pas mais il doutait qu’elle soit prête à l’entendre.

Brianna dodelina de la tête, amusée. « Alors un lopin de terre avec plein de trésors enterrés dedans… ça devrait nous occuper un moment… »

De nouveau, il eut ce même sourire triste et la jeune femme réprima un frisson d’appréhension. La main droite de Stephen se leva lentement jusqu’à sa joue et elle vit brièvement sa chevalière briller à la lumière des bougies avant qu’elle ne ferme les yeux avec délice au contact de sa paume.

L’espace d’un instant, il envia Brianna d’être aussi sûre d’elle et de ses choix. Lui-même n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il voulait faire de sa vie en cet instant précis. Vivre à terre, comme les braves gens qu’il avait toujours méprisés en prenant le risque de la blâmer un jour pour cette retraite anticipée ? Impossible. Reprendre la mer avec elle et lui faire encore courir mille dangers comme cela avait été le cas depuis qu’ils se connaissaient ? Hors de question. La garder auprès de lui jusqu’à ce qu’elle finisse par disparaître pour de bon, lassée de son train de vie sans avenir, pour épouser un riche héritier ennuyeux comme la pluie ? Plutôt mourir que d’assister à cela. Toutes les solutions qu’il envisageait le confortaient dans la décision qu’il avait prise dans la matinée. Reprendre sa vie là où il l’avait laissée, peut-être dans une région différente du globe, là où les Anglais lui ficheraient la paix, avec de nouveaux clients, de nouveaux types de marchandises. Ce destin-là, au moins, il le maîtriserait parfaitement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux… », souffla-t-il en pressant son front contre le sien. Ce qui n’était pas totalement un mensonge… Il y avait un monde entre faire ce qui devait être fait et faire ce qu’il voulait vraiment.

Les doigts de Brianna se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et il savoura cette sensation, conscient qu’il s’agissait peut-être de l’une des dernières fois. « On trouvera ensemble… »

Stephen ne répondit pas et captura les lèvres de la rousse, avant de glisser ses mains autour de sa taille nue. Il avait toujours été fasciné par la douceur de son grain de peau, l’absence totale de cicatrices, d’imperfections quelconques, comme si elle avait passé l’intégralité de sa vie dans un bain miraculeux jusqu’au jour de leur rencontre. Certes, son dos portait maintenant les traces des sangles du chat à neuf queues – petit souvenir de Saint-Eustache – mais la vie de château avait rendu au reste de son corps son velours d’antan.

Quelques instants plus tard, confortablement installés dans le lit moelleux, il entrait en elle avec lenteur sans qu’ils ne se quittent une seule seconde des yeux. Il voyait Brianna lutter de toutes ses forces contre ses propres paupières, et cela lui rappela la première fois où il l’avait prise. Juste après qu’elle lui ait avoué avoir tenté de s’enfuir. Mais aujourd’hui, son regard n’avait rien de lascif ni de provoquant. Elle le dévisageait avec une pointe d’inquiétude, comme si elle avait peur qu’il disparaisse en un clin d’œil. Elle devait sentir son trouble, se douter de ce qu’il avait dans la tête. Comme toujours. Fort heureusement, après de longues minutes, le plaisir finit par avoir raison de sa résistance. Et c’est les yeux fermés qu’elle jouit entre ses bras, tandis qu’il se délectait du spectacle voluptueux de ses lèvres entrouvertes, de ses seins durcis par le désir, et de ses cheveux en désordre sur le matelas.

Ils restèrent un long moment à s’observer en silence, enfouis parmi les oreillers et les draps défaits. Exténuée par sa journée, Brianna avait finalement abdiqué mais il avait nettement vu à ses traits tirés et à ses paupières qui papillonnaient sans cesse, qu’elle repoussait le sommeil de toutes ses forces, comme si elle refusait d’être la première à s’endormir. Avait-elle senti qu’il s’en allait ? Probablement un peu. Stephen avait la désagréable impression que sa décision était écrite en lettres capitales sur son front, mais si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait certainement tenté de l’en dissuader. Lorsqu’elle eut finalement sombré dans le sommeil, il attendit encore une bonne heure sans bouger, à imprimer dans sa mémoire chaque mèche folle, chaque tâche de rousseur, chaque trait de son visage. Elle serait certainement en colère quand elle se réveillerait seule, peut-être même qu’elle se mettrait en tête de partir à sa recherche. Mais Fraser l’en empêcherait sûrement. Il la raisonnerait. Et MacKenzie serait là pour la réconforter. Il la rendrait heureuse, c’était certain. Ce n’était pas un mauvais bougre. Un peu ennuyeux, peut-être, mais un homme bien.

Lorsque la lune passa devant leur fenêtre, la respiration de Brianna venait à nouveau de changer de rythme. Il avait passé suffisamment de nuits auprès d’elle pour savoir quand il pouvait remuer et se lever sans la réveiller. Une partie de lui avait espéré qu’exceptionnellement, cette nuit, elle ne dormirait jamais aussi profondément, le dissuadant ainsi de s’éclipser comme un voleur. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Un dernier regard, une dernière caresse dans sa chevelure…

Et lorsqu’il quitta River Run avec toutes ses maigres possessions, ce fut comme s’il n’avait jamais existé.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J’adore ce pauvre Roger qui est terrorisé par Bonnet, alors que Brianna ne se laisse absolument plus impressionner. xD Que pensez-vous qu’il va se passer au réveil de Brianna ? Elle va certainement être de mauvais poil… J’ai hâte de vous lire et d’ici là je vous souhaite une merveilleuse semaine ! A lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	26. Níl Sé'n Lá

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Après un doux Noël en famille, Stephen s’est donc éclipsé au beau milieu de la nuit et on ne doute pas que le réveil sera rude pour cette pauvre Brianna ! J’espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! A la base, il était censé être le dernier de la fiction, mais j’avais la désagréable impression de n’avoir pas tout dit et j’ai donc décidé de rajouter 11 chapitres de plus ahah. Nous entrons malgré tout dans la dernière partie de l’histoire, moins aventureuse, mais plus riche en révélations et en sentiments (et peut-être aussi quelques moments difficiles…). Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

  1. _Níl Sé'n Lá_ (It’s not yet day) 



Une fraîcheur désagréable enveloppait Brianna et elle frissonna dans son demi-sommeil. Stephen avait dû se lever pour prendre la barre et permettre à O’Brien de faire un petit somme. Dans quelques secondes, elle sentirait de nouveau le doux roulis du _Gloriana_ sur les flots, peut-être percevrait-elle un ordre aboyé par l’un des gradés de l’équipage. _Je me demande ce que Flanagan nous a préparé ce matin_ …, pensa-t-elle en sentant son ventre gargouiller. Mais alors que son cerveau embrumé s’éveillait peu à peu, il n’y avait toujours pas le moindre bruit. Pas de roulis. Seul le froid et l’absence du corps de Stephen contre le sien.

La jeune femme se redressa brusquement sur son séant. Sa chambre de River Run était encore plongée dans l’obscurité et elle était seule. Sa main glissa sur le matelas à côté d’elle. Les draps étaient glacés et elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait enfilé une robe de chambre et dévalait les escaliers de la maison encore endormie. L’horloge de bronze et d’or qui trônait dans le vestibule affichait à peine cinq heures et demie du matin. Rien dans les salons, ni dans les cuisines. Se précipitant vers la porte de service qui menait vers l’arrière du domaine, elle vit qu’elle était déverrouillée et sans même prendre le temps de se chausser malgré la température qui approchait du zéro, elle s’élança en direction des écuries. Le palefrenier s’employait déjà à remettre du foin frais à ses bêtes et elle pressa le pas. L’homme fronça les sourcils en la voyant débarquer si peu vêtue, pieds nus et les cheveux en bataille.

« Vous allez attraper la mort, Mademois- »

« Vos chevaux sont-ils tous là ? », le coupa-t-elle abruptement.

En d’autres circonstances, il se serait posé des questions sur un tel manque de politesse de la part de la si douce petite nièce de Mme Cameron, mais la détresse était palpable dans sa voix et il comprit que quelque chose la bouleversait.

« Oui, tous sans exception. Je viens justement de les brosser… Quelque chose ne va pas, Mademoiselle ? »

 _Il est parti à pied_ … Brianna ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de cette nouvelle ou non. S’il comptait marcher jusqu’à Cheraw, il en avait pour deux jours entiers en supposant qu’il s’arrêterait pour la nuit. Elle avait donc une chance de le rattraper s’il ne se procurait pas un cheval en chemin. En revanche, il n’avait aucun vêtement chaud et même si les journées étaient clémentes et supportables grâce à l’activité physique, la nuit allait être rude et il risquait l’hypothermie. Surtout affaibli comme il l’était.

« Mademoiselle ? », insista le palefrenier en lui jetant un regard inquiet. Brianna sursauta, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence, et elle sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler.

« Oui… je… merci… », bredouilla-t-elle en faisant demi-tour pour regagner la maison. _Il est peut-être simplement dans une autre pièce, ou parti marcher un peu… Peut-être a-t-il fait un autre cauchemar ?_ La jeune femme passa mentalement en revue toutes les possibilités, mais elle savait parfaitement que Stephen avait mis les voiles. Son comportement de la veille, la façon dont il lui avait fait l’amour, tout collait et elle l’avait _senti_. Elle n’avait juste pas voulu y croire. Toujours au pas de course, elle retraversa le jardin dans l’autre sens, l’angoisse laissant peu à peu la place à la colère. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que les humeurs de Jamie, ainsi que le fait d’avoir découvert le luxe dans lequel sa famille vivait, avaient un rôle dans le départ précipité de l’Irlandais. Le connaissant, il avait dû se dire qu’il ne méritait rien de tout cela, qu’il ne pouvait pas la priver d’une vie confortable, et tout un tas d’autres bêtises qui n’étaient que le pur produit du complexe d’infériorité dont il souffrait face aux honnêtes gens de ce monde.

Elle bouillonnait de rage lorsqu’elle repassa par la porte de service, se retrouvant seule dans la cuisine, et elle dut s’arrêter un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Les larmes menaçaient de couler et elle agrippa le rebord d’une table, plantant ses ongles dans le bois et respirant profondément, pour les refouler le plus loin possible. _Pourquoi je n’ai rien dit ? J’ai vu son regard, j’ai vu son putain de regard toute la journée et je n’ai rien fait !_ Avec un hurlement furieux, elle lâcha la table et balaya ce qui se trouvait dessus, un chandelier vide et un plateau de fruits, de toute la force de ses bras. Le chandelier heurta le sol avec un bruit métallique, tandis que le plat en porcelaine se brisait avec fracas. Le bruit sembla la tirer de sa transe et la vue brouillée par les larmes, elle se mit à genoux, ramassant les morceaux de ses doigts tremblants. La porte de la cuisine s’ouvrit bientôt sur Phèdre, alertée par le tumulte, et la jeune femme de chambre se baissa aussitôt pour l’aider.

« Je suis désolée… je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas… », balbutia Brianna, mais Phèdre posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras.

« Ce n’est pas grave, Mademoiselle, ce n’est pas grave… »

Brianna se laissa tomber sur le sol glacial de la cuisine et Phèdre lui jeta un regard préoccupé. « Voulez-vous que j’aille chercher Mr. Bonnet ? »

« Vous savez où il est ? », s’écria presque Brianna, les yeux écarquillés. Avec un peu de chance, elle s’était trompée sur toute la ligne. Il n’y avait rien eu d’étrange dans le regard de Stephen, il n’était pas parti et Phèdre allait bientôt dissiper le malentendu en lui annonçant qu’il était simplement allé se promener sur le domaine. En pleine nuit. Par six degrés, un vingt-cinq décembre. Oui, c’était sûrement ça.

« Eh bien, dans votre chambre, je suppose ? », suggéra Phèdre qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu’il se passait. Sa réponse ne sembla pas plaire à la jeune Américaine, car elle ferma les yeux et se mit à sangloter. Une ébauche d’hypothèse germa dans la tête de l’employée de maison, qui sembla soudain compatir à la douleur de Brianna et se releva pour jeter les débris du plat dans un seau. « Je vais chercher votre mère. »

Impossible de dire si Brianna l’avait entendue ou non, mais Phèdre disparut malgré tout dans les couloirs, tandis que la rousse se relevait péniblement. Maintenant que le trop-plein d’émotions s’était évacué, elle recommençait à penser clairement et sécha ses larmes avec la manche de sa robe de chambre. Elle n’avait pas une minute à perdre. Elle devait partir dès ce matin si elle voulait atteindre le _Gloriana_ avant lui. Chancelante, elle reprit le chemin de sa chambre, remontant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois arrivée, elle se dirigea aussitôt vers son armoire et l’ouvrit à la volée. Elle en sortit le sac que Stephen lui avait donné lorsqu’il l’avait débarquée à Wilmington et le jeta sur son lit, grand ouvert. Elle en tapissa le fond avec la liasse de papier à dessin vierge, ses dessins terminés et autres documents divers qui se trouvaient dans ses tiroirs, avant d’étaler sur le lit tous les vêtements qu’elle avait portés sur le navire. Elle fourra les jupons d’été dans le sac, ainsi que les blouses légères, et s’apprêtait à s’habiller elle-même chaudement lorsque son père et sa mère firent irruption dans la chambre.

« Bree… », souffla sa mère depuis le pas de la porte. Son ton doucereux, empreint de pitié, lui fit serrer les dents et elle se força à continuer de remplir son sac de tout ce qu’elle ne porterait pas sur elle.

« Je dois me dépêcher, il n’a pas pu aller bien loin », décréta-t-elle sèchement sans se retourner.

« Brianna… »

La voix de son père, cette fois, grave et rocailleuse. Elle n’avait aucune envie de l’écouter. Qu’il lui dise que c’était à prévoir, que les gens de son espèce ne sont pas fiables, qu’elle mérite mieux qu’un contrebandier… Pas quand elle était intimement persuadée que les choses auraient pu être différentes s’il y avait mis du sien.

« Tu ne pouvais pas exiger de cet homme qu’il mène une vie rangée à tes côtés… Le continent n’est pas son monde tout comme l’océan n’est pas le tien. Il a au moins eu l’intelligence de le comprendre… », commença Jamie avec douceur.

Brianna jeta violemment une paire de bas dans son sac et fit volte-face. « Comment peux-tu savoir que l’océan n’est pas mon monde ? Tu ne m’as jamais connue ailleurs qu’à terre ! »

« Tu es une jeune femme admirable, _mo leannan_ , mais- »

« Je ne me sens pas chez moi ici ! », l’interrompit-elle d’une voix qui se brisait légèrement. La phrase fit l’effet d’une douche froide à Jamie et Claire baissa le nez. Elle ne semblait pas étonnée de cet aveu, mais Brianna jugea tout de même utile de s’expliquer. « À Boston aussi, tout avait changé : maman n’était plus là et Frank… », Brianna se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes. « En venant ici, j’espérais retrouver un foyer, j’espérais me sentir à nouveau chez moi quelque part. Et c’est arrivé… mais pas de la façon dont je m’y attendais. »

Jamie baissa les yeux à son tour et la jeune femme serra les dents.

« J’aurais adoré pouvoir être avec lui _et_ avec vous… et j’espère que cela sera un jour possible. Mais pour l’instant, je dois le retrouver avant qu’il ne disparaisse pour de bon. »

Le silence retomba dans la chambre et Brianna vit son père lever un regard inquisiteur en direction de Claire. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire triste. « Je serais une belle hypocrite si je l’empêchais d’abandonner son univers pour cet homme… alors que j’ai fait exactement la même chose. Deux fois. »

Jamie sourit faiblement à cette remarque et hocha la tête en silence. Trop absorbés par leur échange, aucun des trois n’avait entendu des pas approcher et ils sursautèrent lorsque quelqu’un se racla la gorge dans le couloir derrière eux. Jocasta, en chemise et bonnet de nuit, approchait prudemment au bras d’Ulysse et Brianna se raidit à l’idée de devoir encore convaincre une autre personne de la laisser partir.

« Puis-je te suggérer, ma nièce, de prendre avec toi quelques-unes de tes robes neuves ? Phèdre t’apportera de quoi les emporter… Cela me rassurerait beaucoup de savoir que tu pars avec au moins _une_ tenue convenable… », lâcha Jocasta avec tout le flegme et l’imperturbabilité propres aux aristocrates.

Brianna cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle ne s’était clairement pas attendue à ça de la doyenne de la famille. « Vous… n’allez pas essayer de me retenir ? »

Le regard éteint de Jocasta sembla s’animer légèrement. « Je n’ai plus mes yeux, ma fille, mais Ulysse sait parfaitement les remplacer. Selon lui, tu n’as jamais eu l’air aussi radieuse que depuis que Monsieur Bonnet est entré dans ma maison. » Brianna sourit au majordome, qui hocha la tête en silence. « Il m’a aussi décrit la façon dont il te regardait... »

Soudain, quelque chose sembla titiller l’ouïe surdéveloppée de la vieille dame et elle se retourna à moitié.

« Il est extrêmement impoli d’écouter les conversations sans se signaler, Monsieur MacKenzie. Toi aussi, Ian, ta mère n’aimerait certainement pas cela… »

Deux ombres bougèrent dans les profondeurs du corridor et bientôt, Roger et Ian apparurent dans l’encadrement de la porte, sous le regard amusé de Brianna.

« Je suis désolé, tante Jocasta… », bredouilla Ian.

« Ce n’est rien. Va donc demander en cuisine de préparer quelque chose à manger pour le voyage… »

Ian hocha précipitamment la tête et détala sans demander son reste.

« Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que vous compreniez… », commença Brianna, hésitante.

« Ma sœur Ellen a elle aussi suivi son cœur et tout quitté pour fuir avec un homme contre l’avis de sa famille… », reprit Jocasta avec un sourire doux, tout en tendant une main en direction de là où elle percevait la présence de Jamie. L’Ecossais la saisit aussitôt. « Une décision certes discutable, mais qui m’a donné un courageux neveu… et une petite nièce qui l’est tout autant. »

Brianna sentit ses joues s’empourprer et elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir enlacer la vieille dame comme elle l’aurait fait au vingtième siècle. Elle se contenta donc d’un chaleureux « Merci, tante Jocasta », tandis que Phèdre se frayait un chemin jusque dans la chambre, armée de grands sacs en cuir ouvragés.

« Nous allons te laisser te préparer… », reprit sa tante avant de faire signe à Ulysse de la conduire au rez-de-chaussée. « Jamie, peux-tu venir avec moi ? J’ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Après un instant d’hésitation, l’Ecossais obtempéra et suivit sa tante dans les escaliers, tandis que Claire murmurait à Brianna qu’elle aurait à lui parler en privé un peu plus tard. Brianna acquiesça et referma la porte pour quitter sa chemise de nuit et s’habiller. Le bonheur d’enfiler à nouveau son pantalon, un haut en coton à manches longues et son serre-taille était indescriptible. Avec son long manteau de cuir et son écharpe achetés à Philadelphie, elle pourrait parcourir tout le trajet jusqu’à Cheraw sans avoir rien à craindre du froid. Derrière elle, Phèdre s’efforçait de plier comme elle le pouvait les plus belles robes de sa collection, mais Brianna n’eut pas le courage de lui dire qu’elle n’en aurait certainement jamais l’utilité. De toute façon, mieux valait ne rien refuser à Jocasta Cameron…

Lorsque ses sacs furent remplis, Brianna attendit que Phèdre ait quitté la pièce pour se pencher sous son lit et en retirer une boîte en bois, dans laquelle elle avait conservé les poignées de pierres précieuses qu’elle avait subtilisées dans la caverne au trésor. Elle sortit trois bourses en cuir pleines, qu’elle glissa dans sa besace, et mit la quatrième de côté avant d’enfiler son manteau.

Quand elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge à la vue de sa famille réunie dans l’entrée. Chose étrange, Ian s’était lui aussi chaudement vêtu et paraissait prêt à partir. Jamie dut voir le regard interloqué de Brianna, car il vint à sa rencontre avec un sourire triste.

« Ian t’accompagnera à Cheraw, il connaît la route et ramènera ton cheval… » Sa main se leva vers la joue de sa fille et l’effleura doucement du pouce. « Je crains ne pas avoir la force de te laisser monter dans ce bateau si je viens avec vous… »

« Dès que nous aurons trouvé un endroit tranquille, je vous écrirai… et peut-être pourrez-vous passer quelque temps avec nous, un de ces jours ? », proposa-t-elle, le regard brillant. Jamie hocha la tête, la gorge nouée, et après s’être longuement enlacés, Brianna se tourna vers Roger.

Le jeune homme la dévisageait avec un mélange d’affection, de fierté et une pointe de déception de la voir partir, mais il se força malgré tout à sourire lorsqu’elle se planta devant lui et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

« Je te dois tellement que je ne sais même pas par où commencer… », balbutia-t-elle, en sentant les larmes monter de nouveau. « Je n’ose imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir… Avoir fait tout ce chemin pour moi et… » _Repartir seul_ , acheva-t-elle dans sa tête, incapable de le dire à voix haute. Mais Roger avait compris le message.

« Je le referais dix fois s’il le fallait… »

« Surtout pas ! », s’écria Brianna avec véhémence, avant de se reprendre devant son regard surpris : « Je veux dire… je suis heureuse que tu nous aies sauvé la vie cette fois… Mais si jamais en rentrant tu trouves d’autres documents de ce genre… ne prends plus de risques. » Roger ouvrit la bouche pour protester et elle l’interrompit : « Promets-le-moi. »

Le jeune homme devait certainement être lui aussi au bord des larmes, car sa voix était à peine plus forte qu’un murmure étranglé. « Pourquoi ? »

La question n’était que rhétorique ; il connaissait la réponse. Ils avaient trop de fois abordé le sujet au cours des deux dernières années. S’il passait sa vie à traquer un amour mort depuis deux cents ans dans ses livres et ses papiers, il finirait seul et brisé. Comme Frank l’avait été en apprenant que Claire l’abandonnerait et repartirait dans le passé un jour ou l’autre.

« Tu sais pourquoi… », souffla Brianna en l’enlaçant de toutes ses forces.

« Est-ce que je peux tout de même attendre jusqu’au retour d’Ian, au cas où ton satané Irlandais aurait mis les voiles avant ton arrivée ? », ironisa-t-il tout en la serrant contre lui à l’étouffer.

Brianna laissa échapper un rire en même temps qu’une larme. « D’accord. Mais pas un jour de plus. »

« Vendu. » Ils s’écartèrent, pleurant et riant à moitié, puis Roger ajouta à voix basse. « Tes papiers et ton portefeuille sont chez moi, si jamais tu décidais de rentrer un jour. Je les ai récupérés à l’hôtel à Inverness. »

Brianna hocha la tête et vit Jamie approcher de nouveau d’elle, tenant quelque chose entre ses mains. Il s’agissait d’un long pistolet à silex, dont le canon était enfoncé dans un étui lui-même fixé à une fine ceinture en cuir, portant les armoiries des Cameron. Une petite sacoche était attachée de l’autre côté, contenant de la poudre et des munitions.

« Il appartenait à feu mon époux… », précisa Jocasta tandis que Brianna saisissait l’arme et la ceinture avec des yeux ronds. « Prends-le. Les routes ne sont pas sûres pour une jeune femme. »

« On peut aussi s’en servir contre les pirates qui font pleurer les jeunes filles… », maugréa Jamie et malgré son rictus goguenard, Brianna sut qu’il ne plaisantait qu’à moitié. Une fois le pistolet autour de sa taille, ce fut au tour de sa mère de lui faire ses adieux et les larmes montèrent si vite dans les yeux des deux femmes, qu’elles furent d’abord incapables de dire le moindre mot pendant une bonne minute.

« Je ne serai pas très loin… », marmotta Brianna en serrant sa mère contre elle. « Moins loin que si je retournais… enfin, tu sais. »

« Je sais… »

« Vous pourrez nous retrouver… et si jamais il arrivait malheur à notre cher gouverneur, nous pourrions tenter de revenir ici… »

Claire s’écarta juste assez pour regarder sa fille dans les yeux et replacer une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille. « Tu sais que je n’aime pas quand on souhaite du mal aux gens… », la rabroua-t-elle gentiment. « Mais dans son cas, je veux bien faire une exception. »

La rousse laissa échapper un rire et entraîna sa mère un peu à l’écart, avant de plonger la main dans la poche de son manteau pour en ressortir la quatrième bourse de son petit trésor. Claire fronça les sourcils lorsqu’elle la fourra entre ses mains, défit le lien qui la maintenait fermée et étouffa un cri de surprise.

« Il y en a assez pour racheter de quoi construire une autre maison si jamais l’actuelle brûlait. Gardes-en aussi une ou deux, au cas où tu voudrais rentrer… chez nous, un jour. »

« Non, Bree, tu en as plus besoin que moi… », protesta sa mère, mais Brianna secoua la tête.

« J’ai encore trois bourses comme celle-là… et l’or n’est plus exactement une denrée rare à bord du _Gloriana_. »

Claire sembla accepter son argument, mais en la voyant jeter un regard discret en direction des autres membres de la famille, la jeune femme comprit que sa mère avait autre chose à lui dire. Comme pour confirmer ses impressions, elle la prit par la main et elles s’éloignèrent encore de quelques pas, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

~o~

Le soleil se levait à peine quand Brianna et Ian s’élancèrent sur la route qui menait à Cheraw. Il leur faudrait environ une bonne quinzaine d’heures pour atteindre la ville, sans compter le temps de repos des chevaux. L’objectif était donc soit de retrouver la trace de Stephen sur le chemin et continuer leur route ensemble, soit d’atteindre le _Gloriana_ avant lui en priant pour qu’il n’ait pas trouvé lui aussi un cheval en cours de route, ce qui lui aurait fait prendre une avance considérable. Brianna redoutait autant qu’elle espérait cette dernière possibilité. La route qui menait à Cheraw traversait une immense forêt qui ne s’éclaircissait qu’aux environs de Rockingham, à près de 90 kilomètres de River Run. La seule idée de savoir Stephen seul et à pied dans cet enfer vert la terrifiait.

Elle n’avait également aucune idée du temps qui s’était écoulé entre le moment où il s’était éclipsé et celui où elle s’était réveillée seule dans sa chambre. Peut-être deux, trois… quatre heures ? Pas beaucoup plus, en tous cas, car ils s’étaient couchés peu après minuit. Il avait donc au maximum quatre heures d’avance sur eux, soit une quinzaine de kilomètres. Une trentaine s’il avait déniché un cheval quelque part. Alors qu’ils traversaient les grandes plaines qui entouraient la plantation, Brianna balayait la région du regard, à la recherche de la moindre silhouette humaine, mais la lande encore endormie était déserte. Et le pirate n’avait pas laissé la moindre trace de son passage, prenant probablement soin d’éviter les flaques de boue et la terre meuble pour marcher dans les herbes folles et les chemins pierreux.

Après deux heures au petit trot, ils arrivèrent à l’orée de la forêt et Brianna sentit son cœur se serrer. A partir de là, et jusqu’à Rockingham, la vue ne serait plus aussi dégagée et le risque de tomber sur des animaux sauvages ou des humains mal intentionnés se multiplierait. Ils se rapprocheraient également du territoire des Catobas et même si ceux-ci étaient globalement pacifiques et se rangeraient du côté de George Washington lors de la Guerre d’Indépendance, Brianna ne voulait pas créer de malentendu en pénétrant sur leurs terres.

Maintenant que la végétation les avait engloutis, le paysage sempiternellement identique rendait le voyage de plus en plus long et angoissant, et les deux heures qui suivirent semblèrent durer le double. Chaque craquement dans les sous-bois, chaque fougère frémissante, chaque tronc massif semblait dissimuler un prédateur potentiel et les chevaux, nerveux, se mirent à renâcler.

« Il y a un point d’eau par ici ! », appela Ian en tendant le cou pour mieux voir. « Arrêtons-nous un moment… »

Brianna fronça le nez, mais suivit ses indications. Elle n’était pas franchement emballée à l’idée de s’arrêter en plein milieu de la forêt, à la merci de ses occupants, mais ils n’en sortiraient pas avant la fin de la journée et il fallait bien faire boire leurs montures. Sautant à bas de son cheval, Brianna le mena au ru repéré par Ian et l’animal plongea le museau dans l’eau fraîche. Elle se laissait peu à peu emporter par ses sombres pensées, le regard perdu dans le vague, lorsqu’Ian s’approcha pour poser une main apaisante sur son bras gauche.

« On va le retrouver, cousine… »

« Nous n’avons pas vu la moindre trace de pas ou de sabots depuis que nous sommes partis… »

« C’est un contrebandier… Il sait se faire discret ! », plaisanta le jeune homme, arrachant un sourire à Brianna. « Il a aussi pu prendre l’autre route, qui part vers le sud. Elle est plus longue mais elle contourne la forêt… »

Cette idée rasséréna quelque peu la jeune Américaine et elle hocha la tête vigoureusement, comme pour achever de se convaincre. Ian délaça le lien qui retenait l’un des sacs sur la croupe de son cheval et en sortit deux pommes, dont une qu’il lança à sa cousine.

« Je dois dire que je suis un peu jaloux… », reprit-il après avoir mordu avec avidité dans son fruit. Brianna se laissa tomber contre les racines noueuses d’un grand arbre et haussa les sourcils pour l’inviter à poursuivre. « J’aimerais avoir une personne qui m’aime comme tu l’aimes, lui. Une personne prête à tout laisser derrière elle sur un coup de tête… Ce doit être agréable. »

« Pas tant que ça, visiblement, puisqu’il a préféré me fuir… », maugréa-t-elle contre sa pomme.

« Je ne pense pas qu’il te fuyait, toi, particulièrement… » Ian mordit de nouveau dans sa pomme et fronça les sourcils un instant, comme s’il réfléchissait intensément. « Certaines personnes ont peur du changement. Quand quelque chose bouleverse leur vie… même en bien… ils se sentent obligés de revenir à ce qu’ils connaissent le mieux. »

Et on pouvait dire qu’elle l’avait bouleversée, sa vie. Avant qu’il ne l’achète au marché, Stephen Bonnet menait un trafic florissant, avec des clients réguliers qui le payaient rubis sur l’ongle. En quelques mois, elle avait remis en question son autorité souveraine à bord du _Gloriana_ , révélé quelques faiblesses aux yeux de son équipage, anéanti son partenariat avec un des plus gros mafieux de Pennsylvanie. Il avait été arrêté et torturé par sa faute, et était maintenant recherché. _Bon, ce dernier point n’est pas vraiment un gros changement par rapport à avant…_ , ajouta-t-elle intérieurement avec une grimace. Toujours occupé à dévorer sa pomme, Ian n’entrevoyait rien de la remise en question de sa cousine, assise sur son nœud de racines humides.

« Tu imagines le choc ? Passer d’une vie entière sur un bateau, à la prison, puis à fêter Noël dans la maison de tante Jocasta… Moi aussi, j’aurais fui ! »

Les paupières de Brianna papillonnèrent, comme si la dernière remarque d’Ian l’avait fait sortir de sa transe. « Pourquoi donc ? »

Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux ronds, comme si la réponse tombait sous le sens. « Il t’a vue dans ton élément, entourée de toute ta famille et… à l’aise. Quand tu étais sur son bateau, dans son environnement et sous ses ordres, c’était facile pour lui d’être exceptionnel à tes yeux. Mais à River Run, il a dû penser qu’il ne pourrait jamais t’offrir ce que tu avais déjà avec nous et que tu finirais… par te désintéresser de lui. »

« Ai-je donc l’air si superficielle ?? », s’offusqua Brianna, bouche bée.

Ian secoua la tête précipitamment. « Non, mais tu es… une fill- _femme_ ! Une femme. Et les femmes ont besoin de confort, de belles maisons… pas d’un bateau et de dangers à tous les coins de rue… » Comme Brianna plissait les yeux d’un air vexé, il laissa échapper un rire nerveux et haussa les épaules. « Bon d’accord, tante Claire et toi, vous êtes juste les exceptions qui confirment la règle. »

La rousse poussa un long soupir et continua de manger sa pomme en silence. Elle avait du mal à l’admettre, mais Ian avait certainement raison sur toute la ligne et elle s’en voulait d’autant plus de ne pas avoir posé les bonnes questions à Stephen avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Mais elle ne referait plus cette erreur. Quand ils se retrouveraient, elle lui ferait jurer de ne plus jamais lui cacher ses états d’âme. Et de ne plus jamais filer comme un voleur au beau milieu de la nuit.

« J’espère qu’un jour il se sentira enfin digne de toi, cousine. »

Un sourire doux se dessina sur les lèvres de Brianna. « Il l’est. Il ne le voit pas, mais il l’est. »

Le soleil avait depuis longtemps achevé sa course vers l’Ouest et la froideur de la nuit était brutalement tombée lorsqu’ils parvinrent enfin à Rockingham. Ils avaient questionné quelques passants à propos d’un homme blond portant un tricorne noir flambant neuf, mais personne ne semblait avoir aperçu le moindre Irlandais depuis des lustres dans cette contrée monopolisée par les Anglais et les Ecossais. Ils finirent par prendre une chambre dans une taverne et Brianna se laissa tomber toute habillée sur le lit, priant pour que Stephen ait trouvé de quoi s’abriter de la température glaciale et du vent qui s’était mis à souffler à l’extérieur. Le lendemain matin, ils quitteraient Rockingham pour parcourir les cinquante derniers kilomètres jusqu’à Cheraw. En espérant que le _Gloriana_ soit bien au rendez-vous.

~o~

« On est arrivés, l’ami ! »

Stephen sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, ne prenant conscience qu’il s’était endormi que maintenant qu’il était réveillé. C’était d’ailleurs un miracle qu’il ait réussi à somnoler malgré les cahots de la route et le boucan infernal que faisaient la charrette et les deux chevaux qui la tiraient. D’un coup d’œil rapide, il vérifia que l’homme qui l’avait cueilli sur le bord de la route sud au petit matin après deux jours de marche, ne lui avait pas subtilisé ses maigres possessions, mais son tricorne était toujours sur sa tête et sa chevalière toujours à son doigt. Malgré son apparente gentillesse, l’homme avait constamment lorgné sur ses mains pendant tout le temps où il était resté éveillé et ce n’était certainement pas à cause de ses bandages.

Il se frotta les yeux vigoureusement et jeta un regard autour de lui. Cheraw était une minuscule bourgade, perdue le long de la Pee Dee River. L’église avait été terminée à peine quelques semaines plus tôt et n’était pas encore en service. Et le port, si on pouvait l’appeler ainsi, se résumait à quelques pontons de bois dressés à la hâte pour un commerce fluvial qui n’en était qu’à ses balbutiements. Le Gloriana était bien là, amarré tout au bout du port mais malgré sa taille démesurée par rapport aux autres embarcations présentes, les passants ne semblaient pas s’y intéresser outre mesure. Il en déduisit que le navire était là depuis assez longtemps pour faire maintenant partie du décor et s’en réjouit : personne ne s’intéresserait à lui lorsqu’il s’en approcherait.

Stephen descendit de la charrette d’un bond et s’apprêtait à s’éloigner lorsque son compagnon de voyage se racla bruyamment la gorge, comme pour lui signifier qu’il oubliait quelque chose de crucial. Le pirate faillit lever les yeux au ciel et maudit sa tenue de gentilhomme, certainement responsable de l’impudence avec laquelle le paysan osait lui réclamer une contribution pour lui avoir rendu service. _Habillé normalement, il ne m’aurait pas laissé monter, en même temps…_ , se dit-il en voyant l’homme couler un nouveau regard en direction de sa main gauche et plus précisément son annulaire, où il avait glissé la chevalière de Brianna. _Plutôt mourir, crevure…_ Il fit un geste en direction de son ceinturon pour prendre son couteau et expliquer à ce vautour sa façon de penser, avant de se rappeler qu’il n’avait plus aucune arme depuis son arrestation. Et pas la moindre crédibilité dans ces vêtements de bourgeois. Il lâcha un long soupir et décida, pour une fois, qu’il allait laisser passer cet affront. Ce n’était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Plongeant trois doigts dans sa bouche sous le regard médusé de l’autre homme, il vint déloger un minuscule diamant rouge coincé entre deux molaires, qu’il conservait toujours là pour les situations désespérées. Il le sécha rapidement contre sa manche et le lança au paysan, qui l’attrapa au vol avec un sourire satisfait.

« Merci bien, l’ami ! Dieu vous le rendra ! »

« C’est ça… », grommela-t-il en se détournant de la charrette pour approcher du _Gloriana_. La vue du navire lui redonna cependant vite le sourire. Le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher et les rues presque désertes n’étaient plus occupées que par d’autres marins, pêcheurs et esclaves vaquant à leurs occupations respectives. Il apercevait déjà quelques hommes sur le pont, allumant les lanternes pour la nuit et les joyeux éclats de voix qui lui parvenaient indiquaient que Flanagan semblait sur le point de servir le dîner. Après trois journées passées à battre la campagne à pied et en charrette, il était fourbu, affamé et n’aspirait plus qu’à une seule chose : manger et se coucher. _Seul_ , ajouta-t-il intérieurement avec une sensation douloureuse au creux de l’estomac. Mais c’était mieux ainsi. Pour elle et pour sa famille.

« Oh, bonsoir Monsieur ! », fit une voix à quelques mètres de là près du ponton. Deux de ses marins le regardaient approcher, adossés contre une barrière en bois, les coudes nonchalamment posés sur la rampe. Celui qui avait parlé le dévisageait d’un air narquois, tandis que l’autre se fendait d’un « Bien le bonjour, Monsieur Bonnet » sur un ton inutilement criard, comme s’il tentait de rameuter toutes les garnisons anglaises à deux cent kilomètres à la ronde. Le pirate leur jeta un regard suspicieux, mais les deux marins se mirent à glousser comme des adolescents et il maudit à nouveau son accoutrement ridicule. « Dois-je vraiment commencer par vous rappeler quelques règles élémentaires de salut et de respect de la hiérarchie, Monsieur Lowett ? »

Alertés par les cris, quelques visages apparurent le long du bastingage et il y eut cette fois un concert de murmures et de rictus goguenards. « Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Il est arrivé ! », fit la voix joyeuse de Jimmy depuis le pont. Les yeux de Stephen semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites en voyant que le jeune mousse s’adressait à quelqu’un qui se trouvait derrière lui sur le bateau, et il sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Alors comme ça, O’Brien s’était fait élire capitaine durant son absence… _Les ingrats, moi qui étais si heureux de les retrouver…_ Mais de nouveaux rires nerveux s’élevèrent de part et d’autre, et notamment du côté de Mr. Lowett, qui essuyait une larme au coin de son œil.

La démarche de Stephen, relativement normale à la descente de la charrette, prit soudain des allures d’ours mal léché et il grimpa sur la passerelle, les sourcils froncés, prêt à en découdre avec le traître qui l’avait honteusement détrôné. Il avait à peine posé un pied sur le pont que Murphy surgit de nulle part et se planta devant lui, les yeux brillants d’émotion et hésitant entre une étreinte virile et un salut solennel. _En voilà au moins un qui est content de me voir_ , maugréa-t-il intérieurement, sa colère redescendant aussitôt d’un cran.

« Bienvenue chez toi, lad… », murmura le charpentier en tapotant maladroitement sur son avant-bras. Presque honteux de s’être énervé aussi facilement quelques secondes plus tôt, Stephen se contenta d’un hochement de tête et d’un sourire discret, qui s’agrandit aussitôt en voyant Jimmy accourir à sa rencontre.

« Où est O’Brien ? », reprit le pirate en plissant les yeux et le charpentier grimaça tandis que Jimmy éclatait d’un rire strident et pointait un doigt dirigé vers un point situé derrière lui sur l’entrepont.

« Juste là, avec le capitaine ! »

 _Hein ?_ Stephen se retourna, pour voir enfin la personne qui avait eu l’audace de le destituer, et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Trois personnes se tenaient côte à côte à quelques mètres de là : O’Brien, qui le dévisageait avec un sourire narquois, les mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans ses poches. Boyle, qui arborait un air faussement sérieux. Et entre eux, alors qu’il la pensait confortablement lovée dans les bras de sa mère ou de MacKenzie à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, se trouvait Brianna, son long manteau de cuir battant ses jambes vêtues d’un simple pantalon. Malgré le soleil déclinant, il distinguait un pistolet à silex à sa ceinture, dont l’éclat métallique rivalisait presque avec l’agacement qui brillait dans son regard bleu. Elle avait croisé ses mains dans son dos pour paraître plus droite, plus imposante, mais malgré tous ses efforts pour sembler sévère, un tressautement de ses lèvres trahissait son envie de sourire.

Elle n’avait pas compris la raison de son départ. Comment l’aurait-elle pu, étant donné qu’il avait été incapable de le lui dire en face ? Il envisagea un instant de le faire, ici et maintenant. Lui avouer sa peur de la voir regretter le temps passé avec lui. Son sentiment d’être incapable de lui offrir la vie qu’elle méritait. Sa terreur de la mettre involontairement en danger… Mais alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche, elle fut plus rapide et sans le quitter des yeux, aboya :

« Monsieur Boyle ? »

« Oui, capitaine ! », répondit le matelot sous le regard médusé de Bonnet. La jeune femme sembla un instant se délecter de l’expression incrédule de l’Irlandais car sa lèvre tressaillit de nouveau.

« Quelle est la sentence pour un abandon de poste ? » Brianna se pencha un peu en avant, ses yeux toujours rivés sur Stephen. « Car oui, Monsieur Bonnet, il y a trois jours vous avez abandonné votre poste… et moi, par la même occasion. »

« Quarante coups de fouet, capitaine », répondit Boyle avec un rictus.

Brianna tourna vivement la tête dans la direction du marin et écarquilla les yeux. « Quarante coups de- ? On ne peut pas juste… lui donner des lignes à copier ou l’attacher à sa couchette ? », chuchota-t-elle, tandis que Stephen se remettait peu à peu du choc de l’annonce.

« Je dois bien avoir des fers quelque part dans une cale, capitaine… », railla Doherty avant de refermer la bouche aussi sec lorsque Stephen se tourna dans sa direction avec l’air de quelqu’un qui a avalé un piment de travers.

« Bon… eh bien… disons… que je laisse passer pour cette fois », reprit Brianna d’une voix forte, avant de couler un regard interrogateur en direction du second. « J’ai le droit de faire ça, n’est-ce pas ? »

« C’est vous qui commandez, _capitaine Fraser_ … », lâcha O’Brien avec une lenteur presque comique. Devant eux, Bonnet commençait à se détendre quelque peu. Le fait de comprendre qu’O’Brien, son plus fidèle marin, ne l’avait pas trahi pour prendre le _Gloriana_ en son absence était un véritable soulagement. Il vit Brianna approcher à pas lents et son expression sévère laisser la place à quelque chose de plus… doux. Plus triste aussi.

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça… Promets-le moi », souffla-t-elle en leva une main pour caresser la joue du pirate. Autour d’eux, les marins se dispersèrent en silence, pour leur laisser un peu d’intimité.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre de ne pas le regretter ? »

« De t’attacher ? Si tu insistes, je peux envoyer Doherty trouver ces chaînes… »

Stephen laissa échapper un gloussement. « Je parlais de ta décision de partir avec moi. »

« Je n’en sais rien… », avoua-t-elle avec un sourire douloureux. « La seule chose dont je suis sûre et certaine, c’est qu’aujourd’hui j’ai envie d’être avec toi. »

« Je n’ai rien d’autre à t’offrir que ce bateau et les butins qu’il contient. »

« Techniquement, _je_ n’ai rien d’autre à t’offrir que ce bateau et les butins qu’il contient », rétorqua Brianna avant de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. « Je suis encore le capitaine par intérim, jusqu’à ce que tu récupères officiellement ton titre. »

« Qui a eu cette idée saugrenue ? »

« O’Brien. » La jeune femme gloussa et baissa d’un ton. « Il avait trop peur de discuter tes ordres en amarrant le bateau ici. »

« Un homme avisé… »

Ils échangèrent un regard et Stephen ne put s’empêcher de glisser ses mains autour des hanches de la jeune femme pour l’attirer contre lui. Si près que leurs nez se frôlèrent et il vit les lèvres de Brianna s’entrouvrir, prête à l’embrasser.

« Nous ne reviendrons pas de sitôt en Caroline… Tu es sûre que c’est ce que tu veux ? »

Brianna hocha la tête et il sonda son regard encore quelques secondes à la recherche de la moindre trace de doute. Mais il n’y en avait pas la moindre. Elle resterait. Quoi qu’il fasse, elle le suivrait. Peut-être sa fascination pour sa personne finirait-elle par se tarir avec le temps et qu’elle partirait ? Ce jour-là, il souffrirait le martyr. Peut-être même qu’il n’y survivrait pas. Cela lui avait semblé un obstacle insurmontable lorsqu’ils étaient à River Run, avec le regard méfiant de Jamie Fraser constamment posé sur lui. Mais maintenant qu’ils étaient de retour sur son galion, en terrain connu, et qu’il avait ses deux yeux couleur océan plongés dans les siens, c’était un risque qu’il se sentait prêt à courir.

« Très bien… Devons-nous organiser un vote, ou bien la capitaine par intérim peut-elle rendre à Stephen Bonnet ce qui appartient à Stephen Bonnet ? », ironisa-t-il en se penchant un peu plus vers la bouche de la jeune femme.

« Tu peux toujours essayer de provoquer une mutinerie… Mais il faut que je te prévienne… »

Stephen haussa les sourcils, attendant avec impatience qu’elle achève sa phrase pour pouvoir prendre possession de ses lèvres.

« Je suis armée et dangereuse… », susurra-t-elle. Et avant qu’il ait le temps de rétorquer, elle referma les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient et l’embrassa avec passion.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La réaction des Fraser ? Les adieux à Roger ? De quoi pensez-vous que Claire a voulu parler à Brianna en privé ? J’espère aussi que le retour de Stephen à bord vous aura amusés (les marins, eux, ont bien rigolé en tous cas xD). En attendant de vous lire, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine et je vous dis à lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	27. Grá dom Leonadh

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Brianna et Stephen sont à nouveau réunis et la vie va pouvoir reprendre son cours normal. Ou presque… Quelqu’un semble avoir du mal à surmonter ses traumatismes…**

**oOo**

  1. _Grá dom Leonadh_ (Falling Slowly)



Stephen plissa les yeux et esquissa une grimace pour tenter de détendre les muscles de son visage. La fatigue alourdissait ses paupières, ankylosait ses joues, et il fut un instant tenté de se pincer pour se donner un léger coup de fouet. La solution habituelle aurait été de passer le relais à O’Brien ou à l’apprenti timonier, mais la seule idée de lâcher les poignées de la roue l’angoissait. Au lieu de cela, il jeta un bref coup d’œil à l’avant du _Gloriana_ , où Brianna était accoudée au bastingage, cheveux au vent avec un air béat.

Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’elle avait tout quitté pour lui et bien qu’ils aient remonté la rivière Pee Dee jusqu’à Winyah Bay et rejoint l’océan depuis plus de deux jours, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de la chercher du regard à intervalles réguliers. Comme pour s’assurer que les mille fois précédentes n’étaient pas un rêve. Il avait été tout d’abord surpris par cette nouvelle manie récemment apparue. Il n’y avait eu aucun signe avant-coureur à River Run… Mais il avait fini par comprendre ce qui avait déclenché le phénomène : le retour sur le _Gloriana_. Le retour à la réalité. La prison, la révolte, leur fuite rocambolesque, les deux jours passés dans le luxe de la plantation, tout ceci avait été bien trop éloigné de son quotidien et la partie la plus primitive de son cerveau s’était chargée de gérer la succession d’événements. Maintenant que cette partie-là prenait un repos bien mérité, l’autre reprenait le dessus. Mais avec quelques séquelles…

Tenir la barre était son échappatoire le plus efficace. Tant que son esprit se focalisait sur un cap, sur les mouvements de la roue et sur les ordres à donner, il parvenait à repousser _le reste_. Jusqu’à ce que la fatigue finisse par avoir raison de lui. Alors l’Enfer recommençait. Il avait tenu les premiers temps en alternant pilotage et inspections du navire, mais tout son organisme lui hurlait son besoin urgent de sommeil.

Les yeux secs et douloureux étaient un des premiers signes. Venaient ensuite les dodelinements de la tête, les pertes d’équilibre. Jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par abdiquer et se traîner jusqu’à sa couchette, sous le regard inquiet de Brianna. Où était-elle d’ailleurs ? Nouveau coup d’œil. Toujours près du bastingage. Bien.

« Vous n’avez pas bougé d’ici depuis cette nuit, capitaine… »

La voix d’O’Brien dans son dos. Encore. Stephen en était presque venu à la détester, tant il y percevait du reproche. De la pitié aussi. Dieu savait ce que Brianna avait pu raconter au second pour justifier ses comportements étranges.

« Je vais bien », gronda-t-il en se redressant. Mais l’effort surhumain qu’il devait déployer pour ouvrir les paupières en grand ne trompait personne. Derrière lui, O’Brien secoua lentement la tête et s’éloigna de nouveau, conscient qu’à part l’assommer et le coucher de force, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Stephen attendit que le bruit de ses bottes se soit suffisamment éloigné pour frotter ses yeux d’une main lasse. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, le soleil sembla l’éblouir un peu plus que la minute précédente et il fronça les sourcils.

L’océan avait disparu tout autour de lui, tout comme les voiles et le pont. A la place, une vaste prairie d’un vert éclatant s’étendait sous ses yeux, et il reconnut l’endroit instantanément. S’il continuait de marcher droit devant lui, il arriverait devant une maison en bois entourée d’arbres immenses. Et remplis d’oiseaux qui piaillaient continuellement.

« Hé, toi ! Ramasse-moi ces écoutes ! Tu veux que quelqu’un se rompe le cou, ou quoi ? »

Stephen sursauta, son front heurtant presque une des poignées de la roue de direction. O’Donnell, le maître d’équipage venait de hurler sur l’un des matelots à quelques mètres de là, le tirant brutalement de son rêve éveillé. _Merde…_ , gronda intérieurement Stephen en se frottant de nouveau le visage Fort heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son moment d’absence. L’espace d’un instant, il était retourné _là-bas_. Il devait faire un peu plus attention s’il ne voulait pas sombrer et faire tourner la barre trop brutalement dans la mauvaise direction.

Mais la fatigue s’accrochait avec acharnement, et il ne lui fallut pas plus d’une dizaine de minutes avant de se retrouver à nouveau au milieu des hautes herbes. Quelque chose de doux et de chaud se trouvait juste sous sa main droite et il le caressa machinalement avec un sourire. Les fines mèches de cheveux blond se glissèrent autour de ses doigts comme autant de fils de soie, mais la petite tête se déroba bientôt pour courir à toutes jambes en direction de la maison. Il s’apprêtait à la suivre, comme il le faisait toujours, lorsqu’il sentit une eau glacée traverser à nouveau le tissu qui recouvrait son visage et il se mit à tousser, cracher, pour l’empêcher de pénétrer dans sa gorge, ses narines…

« Stephen ! »

Une main secoua violemment son épaule et il releva la tête brutalement. Il avait encore piqué du nez, mais cette fois, Brianna était à ses côtés et le dévisageait avec un mélange d’inquiétude et de colère. O’Brien tenait la barre d’une main d’un air sombre. C’était encore un miracle qu’il ait tenu debout tout au long de son rêve…

« Il faut que tu dormes… », murmura-t-elle en le tirant doucement par le bras. « Viens… »

Il fut tenté de protester mais plusieurs marins avaient interrompu leur tâche pour le regarder et il comprit à leurs expressions sinistres que s’il ne se reprenait pas rapidement, il finirait par être déclaré inapte et remplacé. Il se laissa donc emporter sans broncher, tout en tentant de ne pas penser à ce qui l’attendrait une fois endormi. Les cauchemars ne lui laissaient aucun répit, malgré tous les efforts de Brianna pour l’apaiser. Brianna ? Où était-elle ? Coup d’œil sur la droite. Juste là. Bien.

Il avait à peine pris conscience du trajet jusqu’à la cabine et s’effondra sur la couchette, malgré l’angoisse qui pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Brianna retira son manteau et s’étendit aussitôt près de lui, posant sa paume contre son cœur comme elle avait pris l’habitude de faire ces derniers temps. Elle dut encore le sentir s’emballer car son expression s’assombrit et elle se serra un peu plus contre lui. Le sommeil le gagnait de nouveau mais son subconscient devait lutter encore un peu, car son corps fut agité d’une violente secousse, retardant l’échéance de quelques minutes.

« Shhhh… », souffla Brianna en caressant sa joue. Elle le vit lui jeter un bref coup d’œil alarmé, comme s’il vérifiait qu’elle était bien là, puis se détendre à nouveau. Bientôt, les battements de son cœur se firent plus lents et réguliers, et la jeune femme s’autorisa un long soupir de soulagement. Sans se douter que derrière l’écran des paupières du pirate débutait déjà une sinistre représentation.

La tête blonde s’enfuyait de nouveau à travers champs et cette fois il la suivit. Au pas, d’abord, puis au petit trot. Mais très vite, il dut se mettre à courir à en perdre haleine pour rattraper la minuscule silhouette qu’il ne discernait plus que par intermittence lorsque la végétation devenait moins dense. Lorsqu’il émergea enfin des hautes herbes, il saisit le fuyard par la taille et le fit bondir en l’air. L’enfant poussa un hurlement de joie strident, avant de regagner le sol en toute sécurité dans ses bras. Quelques mètres plus loin, Brianna approchait, sa jupe flottant au gré du vent et il lui sourit. Lorsqu’elle fut à sa hauteur, elle se pressa contre lui et il vit son visage s’approcher du sien pour l’embrasser. Mais quelques secondes avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent, une expression douloureuse déforma le visage de Bree. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle serra le visage de Stephen entre ses mains. « Il arrive… », murmura-t-elle, tremblante.

Les cordes qui lui liaient les mains mordaient la chair déjà abîmée par plusieurs jours de sévices et Stephen en était arrivé au point où il envisageait d’y frotter ses poignets jusqu’à s’en sectionner les veines. Mais il savait déjà que Tryon ne le laisserait pas mourir. Pas tant qu’il n’aurait pas eu ce qu’il voulait. Les gonds de la porte grincèrent pour la troisième fois de la journée. Après l’eau, il y avait eu les oursins. Après les oursins venaient les coups de bâton. Cette fois, c’était le bâton. Comme toujours, Tryon entra le premier et s’assit sur sa chaise habituelle. Mais chose étrange, le colosse chargé de le battre comme un tapis poussiéreux était absent. Non pas qu’il s’en plaigne. Mais il avait appris à ses dépens qu’un changement n’était pas forcément bon signe dans la routine de Lord Tryon.

« J’ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous, mon cher Bonnet… », minauda le gouverneur avec un petit sourire suffisant.

« Ne me dites rien… » Sa voix était rauque. Ironiquement, malgré les dizaines de litres d’eau qu’on lui déversait dans le gosier chaque jour, il avait une soif de chien. « Vous avez attrapé la variole et je vais enfin avoir la paix ? »

Le sourire de Tryon s’agrandit et il poussa même le vice jusqu’à glousser un peu. Avec le temps, il avait appris à apprécier les réparties du pirate. Surtout quand elles devenaient de moins en moins recherchées. Il faiblissait.

« Presque ! » Il claqua dans ses doigts et il y eut du mouvement dans le couloir. Stephen releva la tête, s’attendant à voir arriver un énième instrument de torture, mais ce fut encore pire que tout ce qu’il avait imaginé… Brianna apparut, traînée par deux soldats à la mine patibulaire. Ses grands yeux bleus terrifiés sondaient l’obscurité ambiante et elle poussa un cri de désespoir lorsqu’ils se posèrent sur Stephen, attaché à sa chaise. Non… Elle ne pouvait pas être ici. Il venait de la quitter, elle était en sécurité chez eux, sur la plaine… Avec leur fils…

Sans réaliser que rien de tout cela n’avait de sens, Stephen s’agita sur sa chaise, tentant désespérément de se libérer. Mais rien ne semblait entamer ces fichues cordes, Tryon continuait de sourire comme un demeuré, et il voyait les mains des soldats s’aventurer sous les vêtements de Brianna, tandis qu’elle hurlait de rage et de terreur.

« Vous avez presque donné la bonne réponse… », reprit le gouverneur en appuyant nonchalamment son menton sur sa paume, le coude confortablement calé sur la table. « Effectivement j’ai attrapé quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu’un, et je vais enfin vous foutre la paix, comme vous dites. »

Son ton détaché, presque joyeux, contrastait avec les hurlements déchirants de Brianna que les soldats violentaient en ricanant, leurs visages devenant peu à peu plus monstrueux, plus difformes. Tryon se leva de sa chaise et s’adressa à quelqu’un dans son dos. « Je n’ai plus besoin de lui… Débarrassez-vous-en. »

Près de l’entrée, le bruit sinistre d’un tissu qu’on déchire lui indiqua que Brianna venait de perdre un vêtement. Ses mains se mirent à tirer de plus en plus fort sur les cordes et il poussa un cri rauque, promettant à quiconque toucherait à un seul de ses cheveux de subir tous les tourments de l’Enfer. Mais ses menaces furent ignorées et alors qu’il s’agitait de nouveau, un bras puissant surgit de nulle part et tira sa tête en arrière. L’instant d’après, une lame aiguisée comme un rasoir glissait le long de sa gorge, tranchant net la peau, les cordes vocales et les artères. Un gargouillis immonde s’échappa de la plaie béante et le rire de Tryon s’éleva dans la cellule.

Stephen se réveilla en hurlant, ses deux mains plaquées contre sa gorge… intacte. Un mouvement sur le matelas le fit sursauter mais ce n’était que Brianna, réveillée en sursaut elle aussi, qui se redressait pour le forcer à se rallonger et à prendre de grandes inspirations.

« Le… le petit… où est le petit… », haleta-t-il en balayant la pièce du regard.

Brianna ouvrit de grands yeux, sans comprendre de quoi il parlait et il se souvint après quelques secondes que la prairie, la maison, l’enfant n’avaient été qu’une construction de son imaginaire, un mécanisme de défense grâce auquel il avait survécu à son incarcération. Au point parfois de croire que tout était vrai. Pourquoi ces images revenaient-elles le hanter maintenant qu’il était hors de danger, cela restait un mystère…

« Je… j’ai fait un cauchemar… », reprit-il inutilement, mais Brianna ne lui demanda aucune explication.

La jeune femme remonta doucement une couverture sur le torse du pirate et reposa sa tête sur l’oreiller, avant de caresser la cicatrice sur sa joue. Si seulement Claire avait été là, elle aurait certainement quelque plante médicinale qui lui aurait permis de dormir quelques heures calmement, mais ils allaient devoir faire sans. Sans somnifères, sans psychothérapie, sans anxiolytiques… à la dure. Avec le risque non négligeable que la situation ne s’améliore jamais. Elle réprima un frisson en se demandant combien de temps le corps humain pouvait tenir sans réellement dormir.

« Tu peux m’en parler, si tu- »

« Ce n’est rien », l’interrompit-il abruptement, comme à chaque fois qu’elle tentait d’en savoir un peu plus sur ses terreurs nocturnes. Il se refusait à lui expliquer que la seule idée qu’elle tombe entre les mains de Tryon le hantait, qu’il la voyait agressée et violée par des soldats aux visages inhumains. Et encore moins lui avouer que le seul moyen qu’il avait trouvé pour rester sain d’esprit était de s’imaginer une vie à terre avec elle et cet enfant minuscule qu’il faisait virevolter dans les airs. Il se sentit soudain vieux et usé. Jamais il n’aurait pensé fantasmer ainsi sur une vie paisible avec une femme, et bien sûr maintenant que c’était le cas, la femme en question était la seule qu’il ait rencontrée à fuir le mariage et le confort d’un foyer comme la peste. Les paroles que Murphy avait prononcées plusieurs mois plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire. _Elle me fait penser un peu à vous_ … Stephen ferma les yeux pour fuir le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme. _A moi… Avant_ …, ajouta-t-il intérieurement. Il entendit alors Brianna remuer sur la couchette.

« Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à b- »

Rapide comme l’éclair, Stephen rouvrit les yeux et attrapa la jeune femme avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de poser le pied par terre, pour la faire à nouveau basculer sur le matelas. « Reste ici. » Sa voix était un peu plus sèche et dure qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, et voyant les sourcils de Brianna s’élever, il s’empressa d’ajouter : « S’il-te-plaît. »

Les traits de la jeune femme se détendirent et elle se lova de nouveau contre lui, immobile jusqu’à ce qu’il se soit rendormi. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il somnolait toujours et Brianna se leva aussi silencieusement que possible, quittant la cabine à pas de loup. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Jimmy qui venait lui aussi de se réveiller après une sieste entre deux quarts et lui demanda gentiment de rester près de la porte au cas où Stephen se réveillerait ou ferait encore un cauchemar. L’adolescent hocha la tête tristement et obéit, tandis qu’elle remontait sur l’entrepont, puis le pont supérieur où O’Brien était à la barre.

« Il s’est rendormi… », annonça Brianna avant même que le second ait posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

O’Brien hocha la tête, reportant son attention sur le large. « _R_ endormi ? Il s’était donc déjà réveillé avant ça ? »

« Encore un cauchemar… Il en faisait déjà un peu à River Run, mais là c’est devenu… Et il ne veut toujours rien me dire. »

L’exaspération était palpable dans la voix de Brianna et O’Brien pinça les lèvres. Tous deux restèrent un moment silencieux, mais ils ne pouvaient ignorer l’éléphant dans le couloir. Une discussion sérieuse était inévitable mais aucun ne se sentait le courage de la lancer. Ils n’eurent cependant pas à le faire : Murphy venait de les rejoindre sur le pont supérieur, une expression grave sur son visage ridé.

« Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi… », fit le vieil homme. Brianna ferma les yeux à ces mots et il vit les mâchoires d’O’Brien se contracter. Pour le jeune homme, qui avait toujours soutenu son capitaine quoi qu’il fasse, cela allait être difficile à entendre. « En bas, certains gars commencent à parler d’organiser un vote. »

« Je rêve… ça ne fait que trois jours… », murmura Brianna en secouant la tête.

« Ils sont inquiets et je ne peux pas les blâmer. Un capitaine à la dérive est un danger pour le navire et tout son équipage. »

O’Brien fusilla le charpentier du regard. « Si les gars lui tournent le dos et le remplacent, ça l’achèvera… Ce galion, c’est toute sa vie… »

« Il a juste besoin de repos ! », supplia la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers le second. « Peut-être pourrions-nous nous arrêter quelque part sur une île… pour lui laisser le temps de… » Elle ne savait même pas comment terminer cette phrase, incapable de deviner de quoi avait exactement besoin Stephen pour aller mieux. Elle parvenait pourtant à mettre un nom sur le mal qui le rongeait : « trouble de stress post-traumatique », un concept récemment mis en évidence par les scientifiques à la suite des deux conflits mondiaux, et qui était certainement dû aux tortures qu’il avait subies ainsi qu’au choc de se retrouver au pied de l’échafaud, à quelques mètres seulement de la mort. Mais elle n’avait aucune connaissance sur le sujet ni les moyens d’y remédier dans ce siècle où la psychiatrie n’existait même pas encore.

« Cela me semble raisonnable… », approuva le jeune homme en hochant la tête. « Je proposerai à tous ceux qui veulent trouver du travail ailleurs de le faire. Ceux qui voudront rester avec nous à terre seront les bienvenus. Je vais devoir demander à Doherty de calculer des parts égales du trésor et de préparer le solde de tout marin souhaitant nous quitter… » Joignant la pensée à la parole, il tendit le cou pour s’adresser à l’un des matelots qui passait par là. « Monsieur Reilly, faites venir Monsieur Doherty ici. »

Le matelot hocha la tête et disparut aussitôt dans les entrailles du _Gloriana_.

« Où irions-nous ? », s’enquit Brianna.

« Pour être sûrs de ne pas avoir de problèmes avec les Anglais, je dirais quelque part sur l’île d’Hispaniola… La partie Ouest appartient aux français et la partie Est aux Espagnols. »

 _Hispaniola…_ , pensa Brianna avec un frisson, mais O’Brien, toujours concentré sur son cap, ne remarqua rien de son trouble. Les dernières paroles de sa mère avant qu’elle ne quitte River Run lui revenaient en mémoire et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. _Serait-ce un signe du destin… ?_

« P-pourquoi… pourquoi ne pas jeter l’ancre dans la baie de Fort Dauphin… ? », proposa-t-elle, tout en se maudissant elle-même pour sa curiosité malsaine.

O’Brien hocha la tête, sans même se demander comment elle connaissait l’endroit. « C’est facile d’accès et suffisamment peuplé pour que nous passions inaperçus… »

Brianna approuva en silence et se détourna, se sentant incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Malgré le bonheur d’avoir retrouvé Stephen, l’homme qu’elle avait maintenant entre les mains était tellement brisé qu’elle avait la sensation de le perdre à nouveau, un peu plus chaque jour. Et voilà que maintenant, O’Brien proposait de l’emmener sur Hispaniola. _De toutes les putain d’îles des Caraïbes, il a choisi celle-ci_ … Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Reniflant misérablement, elle s’accouda au bastingage et dirigea son regard humide vers le large. Lorsque des pas lourds s’approchèrent d’elle, elle frotta son visage avec sa manche et prit une grande inspiration.

« Le capitaine est robuste… Il saura retomber sur ses pattes, comme toujours… »

Brianna se retourna et ses yeux rougis se posèrent sur le vieux Murphy, qui l’avait suivie. « Même si une partie de son équipage préfère tenter sa chance ailleurs ? », cracha-t-elle, un peu plus sèchement qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.

Le vieil homme sourit et s’accouda à son tour au garde-fou. « Vous savez, à part une poignée d’entre nous qui sommes à bord du _Gloriana_ depuis… beaucoup trop longtemps… », il esquissa un sourire que Brianna ne put s’empêcher d’imiter, « …les autres matelots ne restent jamais plus d’une année ou deux. La plupart sont là pour se remplir les poches rapidement, puis retrouvent la vie à terre, fondent une famille… La contrebande est un métier dangereux, mais qui rapporte suffisamment et vite. »

« Et j’ai fichu tout ça en l’air… », grinça la jeune femme, sentant déjà les larmes remonter et lui piquer le nez. « C’est de ma faute. Je vous ai embarqués dans quelque chose d’insensé et maintenant… tout le monde se retrouve sans travail… »

Murphy esquissa un rictus éloquent. « J’aurais aimé vous dire que vous avez tort, Mademoiselle… Mais si cela peut vous consoler, nous avons voté. Lorsque le capitaine nous a demandé si nous voulions nous engager dans cette quête, nous avons accepté en notre âme et conscience. Et ce que nous y avons gagné nous permettra à tous de vivre confortablement pendant une bonne partie de nos vies. Alors… ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous-même. Je suis sûr que si c’était à refaire, il prendrait exactement les mêmes décisions à nouveau. »

Etrangement, les paroles de Murphy la réconfortaient. Le fait qu’il ne nie pas sa responsabilité partielle avait un effet apaisant, comme si cela l’aidait à accepter sa propre culpabilité. Le vieil homme n’avait pourtant pas été aussi compréhensif à son égard lorsqu’elle avait fait irruption dans leurs vies. Il l’avait même détestée au premier regard, ne cessant de grommeler sur son passage et de mettre Stephen en garde contre ses ‘manigances de bonne femme’.

« Puis-je vous poser une question, Monsieur Murphy ? », demanda-t-elle avec un sourire coupable. Il hocha la tête et elle reprit : « Un jour, vous avez dit à Stephen que je n’étais pas comme les autres filles… Que j’allais le rendre fou de moi et qu’il voudrait me garder avec lui… »

« Morbleu, auriez-vous le don de vous rendre invisible ? Comment avez-vous entendu ça ? », grogna le vieil homme en comprenant aussitôt à quelle conversation elle faisait référence. Brianna retint un rire moqueur et éluda la question.

« Vous avez ensuite ajouté qu’il lui faudrait prendre ses responsabilités. Qu’entendiez-vous par-là ? »

Murphy poussa un long soupir exaspéré et cette fois, Brianna ne put s’empêcher de glousser. Le vieil homme secoua la tête, croisant les doigts au-dessus du vide. « Quand j’ai compris qu’il était en train de tomber amoureux comme un idiot… je lui ai rappelé qui il était et ce que cela impliquait… Un pirate qui emmène sa compagne en mer devient une cible facile pour tous les corsaires prêts à menacer la vie d’une femme pour récupérer un navire ou le butin qu’il contient. On a vu ce que ça a donné avec cet imbécile de Mulligan… et son patron. » Murphy fit une brève pause pour laisser à Brianna le temps de traiter ces informations. « Deux solutions s’offraient donc à lui à l’époque : la première était de vous laisser partir et de vous oublier. Ce qu’il a fait, mais trop tard, et on ne peut pas dire que cela lui ait réussi… »

Brianna pinça les lèvres, repensant avec émotion à cette affreuse matinée de fin octobre, où il l’avait laissée au port de Wilmington, avec pour seul bagage un sac rempli de vêtements et ses yeux pour pleurer. « Et la deuxième ? »

« La deuxième était de vous épouser et de vous installer à terre dans une propriété surveillée par des hommes de confiance, à l’abri des regards indiscrets. Comme le font beaucoup de pirates. Mais nous savons vous et moi que vous n’êtes pas le genre de femme à attendre sagement son mari à la maison… »

« Pas vraiment, non… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence et Brianna ne put s’empêcher de penser combien le vieux charpentier pouvait être apaisant, à sa manière. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, prête à affronter de nouveau tout ce qui se dresserait entre eux et leur bonheur.

« Je retourne auprès de lui… Merci, Monsieur Murphy, pour votre réponse honnête et vos paroles pleines de sagesse… »

« Si seulement vous pouviez en prendre de la graine… », ironisa le vieil homme, arrachant à Brianna un éclat de rire sarcastique tandis qu’elle descendait à l’intérieur du navire. Elle croisa en chemin Doherty qui remontait sur le pont supérieur et lui sourit, avant de finalement arriver devant la porte de la cabine du capitaine, où Jimmy s’était assis à même le sol, adossé contre la paroi du corridor. L’adolescent sauta sur ses pieds en la voyant arriver.

« Il n’y a pas eu un seul bruit depuis votre départ, Mam’zelle Brianna », chuchota-t-il avec un sourire radieux. « C’est bon signe, vous pensez ? »

« Je l’espère… Merci d’avoir veillé sur lui. » Glissant ses bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon, elle l’attira contre elle et il lui rendit son étreinte. « Tu devrais remonter… O’Brien va rassembler tout le monde ce soir… »

Le sourire de Jimmy retomba aussitôt et elle lut dans son regard qu’il savait déjà de quoi allait parler le capitaine en second.

« Ne t’en fais pas, on a trouvé… une solution. Tout ira bien… », le rassura-t-elle. Il hocha mollement la tête et après un dernier regard dans sa direction, se dirigea vers les escaliers en traînant les pieds. Lorsque le mousse eut disparu de son champ de vision, Brianna prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit doucement la porte de la cabine. Stephen ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis son départ et elle en fut soulagée. Prenant soin d’éviter les quelques lattes du plancher qui craquaient en direction du coffre où elle avait rangé toutes ses affaires, elle ouvrit ce dernier avec précaution. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d’œil en direction de Stephen, toujours assoupi, puis tendit un bras au fond du coffre pour soulever une liasse de papier à dessin et en ressortir un bout de parchemin jauni plié en huit. _Pour les cas d’urgence_ , avait dit sa mère en lui donnant le bout de papier peu avant son départ de River Run. Avant de lui raconter encore une de ces histoires rocambolesques dont seuls les Voyageurs avaient le secret…

La jeune femme le déplia sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle l’avait déjà lu une ou deux fois avant ça, mais elle ressentait encore le besoin de se remémorer toutes les informations qu’il contenait. Elle en était à sa seconde lecture lorsqu’un grognement du côté de la couchette la fit sursauter. Stephen s’agitait et elle s’empressa de replier le message et de le dissimuler à nouveau au fond du coffre. Approchant du pirate, elle posa sa main fraîche sur son front brûlant et caressa doucement ses cheveux. L’effet fut presque immédiat et en d’autres circonstances, Brianna se serait enorgueillie d’avoir un tel impact apaisant. Avec un soupir, elle se déshabilla pour être un peu plus à l’aise et se coucher auprès de lui. Au rythme où Stephen vivait ces derniers jours, le moindre moment de calme était l’occasion de grapiller quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil et elle sombra quasi instantanément.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Stephen rouvrit les yeux. Quelques images atroces lui étaient sporadiquement revenues durant cette longue sieste, mais elles avaient été plus rares et plus espacées. Et surtout entrecoupées de scènes délicieuses de sa vie imaginaire avec… _Brianna_. Il tourna la tête, soudain pris de panique à l’idée qu’elle ait disparu, mais elle était toujours là, couchée auprès de lui, profondément endormie et – comme il pouvait le constater à la lueur de la lune qui filtrait par les portes du balconnet – délicieusement dénudée.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, à craindre à chaque seconde qu’elle se soit évanouie dans la nature. A la chercher du regard sans cesse, à analyser la moindre de ses expressions pour savoir si elle comptait un jour s’enfuir et l’abandonner à son triste sort. Car même si elle jurait ses grands dieux aujourd’hui qu’elle désirait rester à ses côtés, ils n’étaient pas mariés et si l’envie lui prenait de partir, rien ne l’en empêchait.

Stephen frémit en sentant presque dans sa main les cheveux soyeux de son fils imaginaire. Au cours des derniers mois, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait frôlé la mort. Rien de bien étonnant pour un pirate de trente-trois ans. L’espérance de vie moyenne d’un capitaine dépassait rarement la trentaine, il pouvait donc s’estimer chanceux. Mais l’idée qu’il aurait pu quitter ce monde sans rien laisser d’autre derrière lui qu’un navire et un gros tas d’or lui faisait à présent froid dans le dos. Si Brianna tombait enceinte, elle n’aurait pas d’autre choix que de l’épouser et de rester auprès de lui… Il n’aurait plus jamais à s’inquiéter un seul jour de la voir disparaître… Et il pourrait enfin prendre cet enfant dans ses bras, ailleurs que dans le palais mental qu’il s’était construit pour résister à Tryon.

Le drap jeté sur la courbure de ses reins glissa sur ses cuisses lorsque Brianna se retourna et Stephen constata avec ravissement que ses paupières papillonnaient. Son premier réflexe fut de tourner la tête vers lui pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien et elle sembla surprise de le voir éveillé et calme. L’immense sourire qui se dessina alors sur les lèvres de la jeune femme fut tellement spontané et sincère que Stephen s’en sentit presque ému.

« Hé… », souffla-t-elle en se tortillant pour se rapprocher de lui. « Bien dormi ? »

« Disons que j’ai dormi… »

« C’est déjà un point positif », ironisa-t-elle en glissant une main sur la taille du pirate. Elle l’analysa ensuite un moment du regard et esquissa une moue approbatrice. « Tu as l’air d’aller un peu mieux… » En vérité, elle percevait dans les yeux du pirate un désir inédit, une détermination d’un nouveau genre. Ce n’était pas le désir qui animait ses prunelles lorsqu’il la déshabillait, ni la détermination dont il usait autrefois pour la plier à sa volonté. Non, cette fois encore, elle sentait que Stephen Bonnet avait pris une décision dans son for intérieur, sans la consulter, et comme toujours elle avait la désagréable impression qu’elle ne saurait pas ce que c’était avant d’être devant le fait accompli.

Mais avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de lui poser la moindre question, l’Irlandais l’avait fait rouler sur le dos pour la recouvrir de son corps… et de tendre baisers. Brianna sourit, heureuse de retrouver un peu de l’homme dont elle avait été privée ces derniers jours, et se laissa emporter par son étreinte.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Notre petit Stephen a de légères séquelles et de nouvelles lubies… Quoi qu’elle fasse, il trouve toujours de nouveaux moyens de posséder Brianna, de l’attacher à lui coûte que coûte, et son état n’arrange rien. J’espère que vous avez plaisir à retrouver notre petit équipage ! Maintenant que vous avez quelques indices sur leur destination, vous devez vous douter de la teneur de la conversation entre Brianna et sa mère… Jusqu’où sa curiosité va-t-elle la pousser… ? Vous le saurez très bientôt !**

**J’ai hâte de lire vos commentaires et d’ici là je vous souhaite une excellente semaine, un très joyeux Noël et à lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	28. An Uaimh Mistéireach

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**J’espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et que vous avez été gâtés !**

**Maintenant que vous en savez un peu plus sur les démons qui hantent notre pirate, il est temps de découvrir les mystérieuses recommandations de Claire (la saison 3 n’est pas si loin, vous devez déjà vous en douter un peu !). J’espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s’il est un poil plus court que d’habitude ! Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

  1. _An Uaimh Mistéireach_ (The Mysterious Cave)



Brianna poussa un long grognement, tandis qu’elle s’étirait, empêtrée dans les draps défaits. A côté d’elle, la couchette était vide, indiquant que Stephen était déjà levé mais elle ne s’en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Son état s’était nettement amélioré au cours des derniers jours et bien qu’il continue de faire de violents cauchemars quotidiennement, il ne tentait plus de se lever et de rester éveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Peu à peu, il récupérait du sommeil, reprenait des forces et Brianna de l’espoir. Certes, le regard terrifié qu’il avait toujours au réveil lui brisait le cœur mais il lui suffisait de le poser aussitôt sur elle pour que la terreur se mue en désir. Désir qu’il ne se lassait pas d’exprimer ensuite à grands renforts de caresses et d’étreintes torrides. Même si elle ne saisissait pas la raison exacte de cette soif de chair inextinguible, Brianna était loin de s’en plaindre. Après toutes les aventures qu’ils avaient vécues, elle pouvait enfin profiter de son capitaine sans que rien ni personne ne l’en empêche.

Stephen avait également accepté de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à ses obligations, laissant O’Brien aux commandes plus de la moitié du temps. Les heures où il se rendait disponible, il apparaissait ainsi plus reposé, plus lucide et les tensions qui avaient émergé au sein de l’équipage face à son comportement des premiers jours s’étaient quelque peu apaisées. Brianna et le second restaient malgré tout persuadés qu’il lui fallait encore lever le pied, et c’est la peur au ventre que ce dernier avait exposé au pirate leur décision de s’arrêter pour une durée indéterminée à Saint-Domingue, sur l’île d’Hispaniola, ainsi que la volonté de certains matelots de quitter l’équipage pour de nouveaux horizons. Bonnet l’avait dévisagé longuement d’un air grave, mais contre toute attente avait approuvé l’idée sans même chercher à discuter.

S’extirpant hors du lit, la jeune femme enfila rapidement une tenue légère et traversa la cabine pour aller s’accouder au bastingage et profiter de la douceur des Caraïbes. Comme ils étaient arrivés dans la nuit, Stephen s’était écroulé pour dormir après l’amarrage du _Gloriana_ et elle avait à peine ouvert un œil le temps de l’enlacer avant de se rendormir de plus belle. Elle avait donc hâte de découvrir à quoi ressemblait Saint-Domingue. Nouveau paysage, nouvelle contrée. _Nouvelle vie_ … La baie de Fort-Dauphin était une enclave de mer qui rentrait à l’intérieur des terres sur près de cinq kilomètres de long, ardemment défendue par les Français d’une part contre les Espagnols qui occupaient la partie est d’Hispaniola et d’autre part contre les pirates et flibustiers, nombreux dans la région du fait de la proximité de l’île de la Tortue. Quant aux Anglais, ils ne mettaient même pas les pieds ici par principe, à part pour le commerce et cela convenait parfaitement à Stephen. Il avait certainement vu assez de manteaux rouges pour une vie entière.

Le long du quai, les matelots s’activaient déjà, faisant le plein de bois et de matériaux pour réparer ce qui devait l’être. Stocks d’eau potable, d’alcool, de nourriture, chaque escale était l’occasion de renflouer les cales. Se penchant un peu plus en avant, elle repéra le tricorne noir tout neuf de Stephen, avant que le reste de l’Irlandais n’apparaisse enfin derrière une pile de caisses en bois que plusieurs hommes s’affairaient à charger à l’intérieur du galion. Avant qu’elle ait pu s’en apercevoir, un sourire idiot se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu’elle dévorait Stephen des yeux. Maintenant qu’ils n’avaient plus aucune épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes – ni MacNamara, ni ses parents à prévenir de l’incendie de leur maison – elle savourait à fond chaque minute passée avec Stephen, à l’observer à la dérobée, à l’embrasser ou plus si affinités. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait briser la petite bulle qui s’était reformée autour d’eux depuis leur départ de Caroline du Nord.

Aux côtés du pirate, Doherty notait avec assiduité ce qui entrait dans ses cales pour mettre à jour son inventaire, jusqu’au moment où un des marins emporta le tonneau sur lequel il avait posé son encrier. Le quartier-maître tourna un instant sur lui-même, cherchant son petit pot des yeux, puis se mit à courir en râlant après le malencontreux voleur. Brianna éclata de rire et vit aussitôt les yeux verts de Bonnet se tourner vers elle depuis le quai. Un coin de ses lèvres se souleva et il coula un regard appréciateur sur ses boucles désordonnées, sa fine blouse blanche laissant entrevoir la courbure de ses seins nus en-dessous et son jupon qu’il voyait effleurer ses chevilles au gré du vent, à travers les balustres.

« Prenez garde, capitaine, vous bavez… », le héla bruyamment Brianna, provoquant quelques rires narquois sur le quai. Toutefois, les marins ne se risquèrent pas à la reluquer car même si le pirate n’était pas dans une forme olympique, ils tenaient à conserveur leurs deux yeux. Brianna étouffa un bâillement. « Pourquoi tout ce remue-ménage si tôt dans la journée ? »

« Nous ne resterons pas longtemps dans cette ville, juste assez pour remplir les cales… faire quelques achats… et fêter comme il se doit le départ de ceux qui nous quittent. »

« Je croyais qu’on devait s’arrêter pour prendre du repos… ? », ironisa-t-elle avec une pointe de reproche.

« C’est le cas. Mais je préfèrerais trouver un endroit moins peuplé de la baie… »

« Oh… » Brianna pinça les lèvres. Elle avait parlé trop vite, pensant qu’il cherchait déjà à fuir ces petites vacances bien méritées. Mais elle avait eu tort, visiblement. « Est-ce que je peux me rendre utile ? »

Le pirate hocha la tête. « Oui… Sois sage et ne bouge pas d’ici. »

« Est-ce un code pour dire ‘fais-ce que tu veux de ta journée tant que tu n’es pas dans mes pattes’ ? »

« Non, mon cœur, c’est un code pour dire ‘sois sage et ne bouge pas d’ici’ », répéta-t-il un peu plus fermement, malgré le sourire qui flottait toujours sur ses lèvres.

« Comme si j’avais l’habitude de créer des problèmes dès qu’on arrive dans un nouveau lieu… »

A ces mots, l’expression de Stephen devint tellement sarcastique que Brianna en fut presque vexée. Bon d’accord, il y avait eu leurs déboires à Philadelphie, le marché aux esclaves de Saint-Eustache, et enfin Wilmington qui avait littéralement été mis à feu et à sang sous son initiative… Avec un dernier regard narquois, Stephen se détourna pour vaquer à ses occupations et elle repartit dans la cabine pour se laisser tomber à plat dos sur la couchette. Ainsi donc, il ne comptait pas rester à Fort-Dauphin bien longtemps. Brianna repensa au bout de papier dans son coffre et aux dernières paroles de sa mère. Peut-être ferait-elle mieux d’aller jeter un coup d’œil, pour voir si l’endroit indiqué par Claire était toujours là… Ainsi, elle pourrait le trouver plus facilement le jour où elle en aurait vraiment besoin ou en cas d’urgence… Après tout, elle avait des instructions claires et Fort-Dauphin était l’endroit le plus proche du lieu en question… Elle n’aurait peut-être pas d’autre occasion avant longtemps.

 _C’est juste du repérage, pour connaître la route…_ Sautant sur ses pieds, elle troqua son jupon contre son pantalon, enfila son serre-taille par-dessus sa blouse et jeta une petite veste légère sur le tout pour éviter les regards trop prononcés en direction de sa poitrine. Autant elle n’était pas inquiète de sa tenue lorsqu’elle se trouvait avec l’équipage, autant seule elle préférait ne pas tenter le diable. Le seul pantalon risquait déjà de lui attirer des ennuis… Elle ramena ses cheveux en chignon, passa sa besace autour de son cou et y plaça les instructions de Claire, le pistolet des Cameron, quelques livres sterling ramassées sur le bureau de Stephen, ajoutant une gourde et quelques biscuits lorsqu’elle descendit aux cuisines. Etrangement, elle n’avait plus besoin de respecter les horaires ni même de quémander depuis que Bonnet avait échappé à la corde : Flanagan lui laissait prendre tout ce qu’elle désirait sans même un grognement désapprobateur.

Elle avait à peine posé un orteil hors de la passerelle que la voix agacée de Stephen retentit dans son dos. « _Bí i do chailín maith agus fan anseo_ ! »

Brianna fit volte-face et lui jeta un regard pétri d’incompréhension. « Euh… A tes souhaits ? », railla-t-elle tandis qu’il approchait à grandes enjambées.

« Sois sage et ne bouge pas d’ici. Je n’ai pas dû être assez clair en Anglais, alors j’ai essayé en Irlandais… »

« Je vais simplement faire un tour. » Comme le pirate commençait à rouler des yeux d’un air exaspéré, elle se pressa contre lui, posant une main douce sur son torse. « Promis, je ne m’approche pas des vilains esclavagistes, je reste à une distance raisonnable des cimetières et je n’insulte personne… dans la mesure du possible », ajouta-t-elle après une demi-seconde de réflexion.

Stephen ne put s’empêcher de glousser et elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Un éclair d’inquiétude passa dans son regard vert mais elle eut la sensation qu’il se faisait violence pour le chasser. Il était temps qu’il lui fasse pleinement confiance, s’ils voulaient que leur relation s’affranchisse totalement de ce rapport dominant-dominé qu’il avait lui-même instauré lorsqu’elle était devenue sa ‘propriété’ en Jamaïque. Il serra les dents, rassemblant son courage à deux mains et hocha la tête.

« Si tu n’es pas dans mes bras saine et sauve avant la tombée de la nuit… »

Mais Brianna ne lui laissa pas le temps d’achever sa phrase. « … Je serai de retour bien avant ça… », soupira-t-elle avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour ajouter dans le creux de son oreille : « …et si je suis en retard, je t’autorise à m’enchaîner à notre lit pour le restant de mes jours… »

Le pirate dodelina de la tête avec un rictus, comme s’il envisageait sa proposition avec sérieux. Avec un petit rire, Brianna déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres et s’éloigna, tandis que les badauds jetaient des regards curieux à cette fille travestie qui avait l’audace d’embrasser un homme en public. Stephen la regarda s’éloigner avec une pointe d’appréhension. Il fallait qu’il s’occupe. S’il restait actif jusqu’à son retour, il n’aurait pas le temps de paniquer. Ou de céder à l’envie de la suivre. Il faisait d’ailleurs déjà un pas pour la rattraper lorsque sa conscience le rappela à l’ordre et il fit demi-tour pour retrouver Doherty et sa cargaison.

Moins d’une heure plus tard, cependant, ses bonnes résolutions furent mises à rude épreuve lorsque Boyle, Finn et Jimmy revinrent du bourg avec quelques vêtements neufs pour remplacer leurs vieilles blouses en toile élimées. « Vous faites de sacrés progrès, Capitaine ! », lança Boyle avec un sourire narquois.

Penché sur un problème de mât d’artimon endommagé avec Murphy, Stephen se retourna et lui jeta un regard dubitatif. « A quel sujet ? »

« Envoyer votre demoiselle faire une course hors de la ville… Il fut un temps pas si lointain où vous en auriez été incapable… » Il se tourna vers les deux adolescents qui l’accompagnaient et poussa le timide Finn du coude. « C’est mignon… Pas vrai, les mômes ? »

Le visage de Stephen devint livide et ses traits se durcirent si vite que Murphy eut un mouvement de recul. Un faible « oh oh… » s’échappa de la bouche de Jimmy et Boyle cessa aussitôt de sourire.

« Comment ça ‘hors de la ville’ ? », feula le pirate en saisissant le matelot par le col de sa blouse.

« C’est… c’est ce qu’on en a déduit… On l’a vue louer un cheval à un vieillard près du fort… », bégaya Boyle. « On l’a vu lui indiquer une direction, peut-être qu’il sait où elle est allée ? »

Murphy posa une main apaisante mais ferme sur l’épaule de Stephen, l’invitant à lâcher ce pauvre Boyle. « Elle va revenir, capitaine… Faites-lui un peu confiance. Elle l’a amplement mérité, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Lentement, la pression des doigts de Stephen sur le col du matelot se relâcha et ce-dernier put à nouveau respirer normalement. Autour du capitaine, tout le monde se détendit un peu, jusqu’à ce que sa voix s’élève à nouveau. « Où est ce vieillard ? »

« Capitaine… », tenta Murphy pour le raisonner mais le regard meurtrier qu’il reçut pour son intervention le dissuada de continuer. Et lorsque ce même regard se reporta sur Boyle, celui-ci se mit à bégayer de plus belle.

« Alors-vous-prenez-la-rue-qui-est-là-puis-vous-longez-le-port-jusqu’au-fort-militaire-et-le-loueur-de-chevaux-est-juste-devant », récita Boyle d’une traite.

Il avait à peine achevé sa phrase que Bonnet remontait déjà le quai de sa démarche bourrue, avec un froncement de sourcil menaçant qui fit s’écarter quelques habitants sur son passage. Dans son dos, il entendit nettement la voix de Jimmy houspiller Boyle. « Par l’Enfer, il a fallu que tu ouvres ton grand clapet ! », beugla l’adolescent. Son collègue répliqua quelque chose mais Stephen était déjà trop loin pour l’entendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il trouvait le vieil homme à l’endroit indiqué, confortablement assis sur un tabouret au milieu de ses chevaux attachés, les mains tenant un long bâton planté dans le sol devant lui.

« Vous avez loué un cheval à une jeune femme rousse ce matin ? », aboya-t-il à l’homme, qui fronça les sourcils d’un air mécontent. Vif comme l’éclair malgré son allure décrépie, le vieux fit tournoyer son bâton et l’abattit sans ménagement sur le coude de Stephen, qui fit deux pas en arrière.

« En voilà des manières, jeune homme ! Vot’ mère vous a-t-elle pas appris à dire bonjour ? »

En quelques secondes, plusieurs scénarii de ce qu’il aurait adoré faire subir à ce vieux croulant – s’il avait eu le temps et la motivation – défilèrent dans son esprit. Beaucoup de ces scénarii incluant ce satané bâton et divers orifices corporels de son propriétaire. Mais il avait d’autres chats à fouetter… Stephen plissa donc les yeux et lui décocha un sourire trop mielleux pour être sincère. « Veuillez m’excuser, mon brave. Bien le bonjour. »

« C’est mieux ! », grommela l’homme en plantant de nouveau son bâton au sol entre ses pieds. « J’ai effectivement loué un cheval à une petite dame étrangement vêtue… Elle aussi manquait un peu d’éducation, j’imagine donc qu’elle est avec vous ? »

« En effet… », lâcha Stephen d’une voix horriblement traînante. N’importe lequel de ses matelots aurait déjà déguerpi en quatrième vitesse en entendant le ton qu’il venait d’employer, mais pas son vaillant (ou stupide ?) interlocuteur. « Savez-vous où elle est allée ? »

« Elle vous fuit, c’est ça ? Que lui avez-vous fait à cet’ pauv’ petite ? »

Dans l’esprit de Stephen, le bâton avait traversé le vieil homme de part en part, tandis qu’il le faisait tourner comme un cochon à la broche au-dessus d’un grand feu. Avec une pomme dans la bouche. Il pouvait presque sentir la bonne odeur de la viande grillée… Mais extérieurement, tout ce que l’aîné voyait était ce sempiternel sourire faux plaqué sur son visage.

« Elle ne me fuit pas, je suis simplement très inquiet… Une femme seule sur les routes, habillée de la sorte, ce n’est pas prudent… »

Le commerçant le jaugea un moment et soupira. « Elle m’a demandé par où elle pouvait remonter la rivière jusqu’à la grotte d’Abandawe… C’est à un peu moins d’une heure d’ici au galop, deux si vous lambinez. Mes chevaux sont de solides bêtes, vous rattraperez vot’ demoiselle en un rien de temps… ça vous fera quatre livres pour l’aller-retour… », fit l’homme en tendant la main, paume vers le haut, en direction de Stephen.

Quelques minutes plus tard, plus léger de quatre livres et avec quelques indications supplémentaires, Stephen lançait son cheval sur les traces de Brianna le long de la rivière Manon. Le terrain d’abord plat lui permit de galoper les trois-quarts du trajet, jusqu’à ce que les collines ralentissent le rythme de l’animal. La monture de Brianna laissait des traces nettes dans le sol humide et il n’eut aucun mal à la pister jusqu’à une clairière située tout en haut d’une butte. Le cheval de la jeune femme était attaché à un arbre et broutait paisiblement un peu d’herbe verte à ses pieds. Mais le pirate ne s’arrêta pas à côté. Il n’aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais quelque chose le poussa à dissimuler son cheval un peu plus loin dans la forêt, sur un autre versant de la colline. La culpabilité d’être encore et toujours incapable de lui faire pleinement confiance, peut-être. Mais aussi de la méfiance. Justifiée : Brianna était venue ici sans le prévenir pour chercher quelque chose de précis et il préférait savoir de quoi il s’agissait avant de révéler sa présence. Menant son cheval derrière d’épais buissons, il l’attacha solidement à une branche et acheva son ascension à pied.

~o~

Le sommet du mont ressemblait trait pour trait au cercle de mégalithes de Craigh na Dun et Brianna retint inconsciemment son souffle lorsqu’elle parvint enfin aux énormes pierres dressées vers le ciel. Pourtant, malgré leur disposition et leur aspect similaires, ce que Brianna ressentait à proximité n’avait rien à voir. En Ecosse, les pierres émettaient un son semblable à celui d’un énorme essaim d’abeilles furieuses et leur pouvoir d’attraction avait quelque chose de sombre, de terrifiant, comme si elles aspiraient un petit bout de la force vitale du Voyageur à chacun de ses passages. Mais celles-ci n’étaient en rien comparables, du moins de l’avis de Brianna.

Lorsque sa mère l’avait isolée avant son départ de River Run pour lui parler de cet autre portail, elle l’avait mise en garde contre la douleur et le mal-être qu’elle-même avait ressentis lorsqu’elle s’en était approchée quelques années plus tôt. Mais Brianna ne ressentait aucune douleur, aucun mal-être. Le seul point commun avec le témoignage de Claire était le son qui émanait des pierres : pas d’abeilles agitées ici, mais un bourdonnement métallique, semblable à celui d’une grosse cloche d’église qui viendrait de sonner. Les vibrations résonnaient dans tout le corps de la jeune femme en parfaite synchronisation, comme si chacun de ses organes, chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses, oscillait à présent sur la même fréquence que les mégalithes. Contrairement à Craigh na Dun qui semblait aspirer son énergie, Abandawe lui en _insufflait_. Comment Claire avait-elle pu garder un aussi mauvais souvenir de ces lieux ? La puissance de ces pierres était purement et simplement grisante et plus Brianna s’en approchait, plus elle se sentait invincible. En harmonie avec chaque souffle de vent sur sa peau, chaque brin d’herbe sous ses pieds, chaque insecte bruissant dans la végétation.

Une voix faible dans un coin de sa conscience lui hurlait qu’elle ne devait pas s’en approcher, que sa place était aux côtés de Stephen, mais les cloches tintaient de plus belle et étouffaient tout le reste. Sans même s’en rendre compte, elle se tenait à présent devant la plus grande pierre, bras tendu, prête à commettre l’irréparable. Mais loin d’être paniquée à l’idée de quitter ce siècle, elle ne ressentait qu’une immense et apaisante… plénitude.

« NON ! »

Une cri de terreur s’était élevé dans la clairière. Une voix qui n’était pas la sienne et qui avait par miracle réussi à couvrir le vacarme des mégalithes. Brianna sursauta et cligna des yeux, hébétée, en découvrant sa main tendue à quelques centimètres seulement de la surface de la pierre. Comme si elle venait de subir une décharge électrique, elle tituba en arrière et s’éloigna prestement du cercle, réalisant qu’elle avait failli retourner là d’où elle venait sans même l’avoir réellement voulu. La jeune femme balaya les environs du regard mais il n’y avait absolument personne en vue et elle se demanda si cette voix avait même réellement existé.

Claire lui avait confié que les pierres recelaient d’autres pouvoirs que celui de voyager dans le temps, comme celui de voir de l’autre côté du portail à une autre époque ou dans un endroit qui y était relié, par exemple. Elle-même avait d’ailleurs utilisé ce pouvoir pour « voir » à l’intérieur de la grotte d’Abandawe, qui devait se situer quelques mètres sous ses pieds.

Brianna prit une grande inspiration et tenta de calmer son cœur affolé. Peut-être la voix était-elle celle d’un autre Voyageur, captée en s’approchant trop près de la source d’énergie ? Ou encore tout simplement une manifestation brutale de sa conscience qui refusait d’abandonner Stephen. Il n’y avait personne d’autre aux alentours, ça ne pouvait donc être que cela. La jeune femme réprima un frisson. Bien que l’énergie dégagée par les pierres soit étonnamment incroyable et revigorante, la facilité avec laquelle elles avaient failli l’emporter la terrifiait. Elle devait s’en éloigner. _Bon, maintenant, je sais où est le portail. Si jamais un jour j’ai besoin de rentrer chez moi, je saurai comment m’y rendre et en combien de temps…_

Alors qu’elle reculait progressivement hors du cercle, Brianna aperçut un peu plus loin, sur le versant sud, l’entrée de la grotte indiquée par sa mère et fronça les sourcils. L’histoire qu’elle lui avait racontée lui avait glacé le sang, mais une curiosité malsaine la poussait à présent à aller voir à l’intérieur. _Et ça mettra un peu de distance entre moi et ces satanés cailloux…_ Elle s’engouffra donc dans la cavité, sans remarquer la silhouette tapie dans les ombres qui l’observait en retrait. Stephen cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sans comprendre ce à quoi il venait d’assister, ni ce qui l’avait poussé à hurler au moment où il l’avait vue tendre la main, comme hypnotisée par les gigantesques pierres qui trônaient au sommet du mont. Même de là où il se trouvait, Stephen avait vu son regard vide, sa main lentement mais sûrement attirée vers la roche. Il avait senti au plus profond de son être qu’elle ne devait pas la toucher. Mais pourquoi ? Était-ce quelque chose… de mal ? De dangereux ? Il n’en avait aucune idée. Mais alors qu’il la voyait s’enfoncer dans les entrailles de la terre, il lui emboîta le pas aussitôt, bien décidé à ne plus la quitter des yeux.

Le soleil éclairant abondamment l’entrée de la grotte, Brianna n’eut aucun mal à avancer dans la galerie, ses yeux s’habituant à l’obscurité qui s’épaississait au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Les parois de la caverne scintillaient tout autour d’elle, probablement en raison de la présence de minerai précieux inclus dans la roche et que le moindre rai de lumière faisait étinceler. La grotte n’était pas très profonde et se terminait par une grande cavité oblongue où les vestiges d’un autel de fortune avaient résisté à l’humidité ambiante et à l’abandon. Il ne s’agissait d’ailleurs pas des seuls restes présents. Brianna frissonna et s’approcha lentement du squelette étendu sur le sol. Des fibres de vêtements, dont ce qui ressemblait à une grande capuche, étaient encore accrochées çà et là aux ossements, mais la plus grande partie avait été certainement emportée avec la chair par d’éventuels charognards, avant que les insectes et le climat tropical ne se chargent de nettoyer le reste. De rares et longs cheveux blonds filandreux avaient résisté aux ravages des prédateurs et des conditions ambiantes, et formaient une lugubre auréole autour d’un crâne… désolidarisé du reste du corps.

Quelques mètres derrière elle, tapi dans un renfoncement, Stephen observait la scène en silence. Il avant beau ne rien savoir de l’endroit ni de ce qu’il s’y était passé, il sentait dans chaque fibre de son corps que rien ici n’était normal. Cette impression se renforça quelques secondes plus tard, et son échine d’Irlandais superstitieux fut parcourue d’un frisson désagréable lorsque Brianna s’adressa au squelette d’une voix lasse.

« Salut, Geillis… »

Avec un soupir, Brianna s’agenouilla près des os et saisit le crâne entre ses mains. Quelque chose, une pulsion, l’avait poussée à s’en emparer et maintenant, une vague de colère la submergeait au souvenir de ce que sa mère lui avait raconté avant son départ.

Geillis Duncan était une Voyageuse que Claire avait rencontrée en Ecosse lors de son tout premier voyage dans le passé, bien avant qu’elle ne tombe enceinte de Brianna. Geillis était une nationaliste écossaise, qui ne rêvait que d’une seule chose : ramener un Stuart sur le trône d’Ecosse et changer le destin de son pays. Après avoir découvert l’existence des voyages dans le temps dans les années soixante, elle avait décidé de changer l’Histoire et avait débarqué au dix-huitième siècle, bien avant que Claire elle-même n’y soit propulsée. Les méthodes de Geillis pour arriver à ses fins laissaient toutefois à désirer et la jeune femme avait tendance à semer régulièrement des cadavres dans son sillage. Son premier époux en avait d’ailleurs fait les frais, puisque Geillis était persuadée qu’un sacrifice humain était nécessaire pour voyager dans le temps. Après avoir été toutes deux accusées de sorcellerie par la faute de l’Ecossaise, Claire avait échappé de peu au bûcher mais Geillis n’avait pas eu cette chance. Du moins le croyait-elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle retrouve la jeune femme sous une autre identité, régnant d’une main de maître sur une plantation jamaïcaine et s’adonnant à des rituels sanglants dans l’espoir de faire progresser sa quête insensée.

Atteinte de la syphilis et sombrant peu à peu dans la folie, Geillis s’était lancée sur les traces d’une prophétie qui selon elle, promettait le retour des Stuart sur le trône à la mort du dernier héritier des Fraser de Lovat. En d’autres termes… _Moi_.

 _Les Fraser de Lovat s’étaient prétendument éteints au début des années 1800, mais quand elle a compris que j’avais mis au monde une fille en 1948…_ , avait dit Claire en secouant la tête. Des larmes avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux au seul souvenir de l’horrible nuit pendant laquelle Jamie et elle avaient pourchassé Geillis jusqu’à la grotte d’Abandawe. A leur arrivée, cette dernière s’apprêtait à sacrifier le pauvre petit Ian afin d’ouvrir le portail et retourner au vingtième siècle pour assassiner Brianna. _J’ai dû la tuer, Bree. J’ai décapité cette femme à coups de hache pour te sauver la vie. Et si c’était à refaire… je le referais. Autant de fois que nécessaire._

« Voilà ce qu’on gagne à essayer de me tuer… », marmonna Brianna en laissant mollement retomber le crâne sur le sol. Elle tendit la main en direction d’une vieille besace usée qui reposait près du corps et la vida sur le sol. L’attirail de sorcellerie de Geillis s’étala sous ses yeux. Pierres, poudres, cristaux, lames rouillées dégringolèrent au sol avec un bruit métallique. La jeune femme émit un petit bruit appréciateur et ramassa quelques pierres précieuses et diamants grossièrement taillés pour les glisser dans ses propres poches. « Tu ne m’en veux pas si je te prends ça ? Tu n’en as plus besoin… Et franchement, après tous les problèmes que tu as causés à ma famille, tu me dois bien ça. »

Brianna se releva avec une grimace, ses genoux craquant bruyamment dans le silence, et elle adressa un dernier regard haineux en direction du crâne. Claire n’avait pas donné plus de détails, par pudeur certainement, mais Brianna avait compris à demi-mots que son jeune cousin Ian avait subi de nombreux sévices entre les mains de cette folle et notamment de nature sexuelle. De nouveau, elle sentit la colère l’envahir et dut résister à l’envie de donner un coup de pied dans le crâne détaché.

« J’espère que tu pourris bien en Enfer, salope », feula-t-elle, s’étonnant elle-même de la hargne qu’elle percevait dans sa propre voix. C’était cet endroit… La force qu’il instillait en elle lui faisait ressentir chaque chose de manière décuplée, y compris le mépris qu’elle nourrissait à l’égard de la défunte. « Désolée… », se corrigea-t-elle aussitôt, se sentant à la fois honteuse d’avoir insulté un cadavre et stupide de lui parler ainsi à haute voix. _Ok, il faut vraiment que je sorte d’ici, cette caverne d’Ali Baba me rend maboule._

De plus, elle avait vu tout ce qu’elle voulait voir ici. Repérer les lieux, le chemin pour s’y rendre… et surtout s’assurer que les pierres l’appelaient toujours. Même si elle avait du mal à se l’avouer et même si elle ne souhaitait rien d’autre que de rester auprès de Stephen pour le moment, le fait de savoir qu’elle pouvait toujours rentrer à son époque la rassurait. C’était un peu comme avoir un plan B lorsque le plan A tombait à l’eau. Elle pourrait maintenant retrouver les bras de son Irlandais avec un peu plus de sérénité. Brianna sourit et rebroussa chemin vers l’entrée de la grotte, se délectant déjà à l’idée de se lover cette nuit encore contre le torse de Stephen. _Cette nuit et toutes les suivantes pour encore longtemps, j’espère…_

Eblouie par le soleil qu’elle avait maintenant de face, elle sortit de la caverne et après un dernier regard en direction des mégalithes, entreprit de redescendre la colline jusqu’à l’arbre où elle avait laissé son cheval. Dans son coin sombre, Stephen n’avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement et il s’aperçut à la brûlure qu’il sentit bientôt dans ses poumons, qu’il avait à peine osé respirer durant tout le temps où Brianna était restée dans la grotte. Rien n’avait de sens dans ce qu’il venait de voir, mis à part le fait que Brianna lui cachait encore beaucoup plus de choses sur son passé qu’il ne le voudrait. Les paroles de Claire Fraser alors qu’elle remplaçait ses bandages lui revinrent en mémoire.

_La vérité a fait sombrer son père dans l’alcoolisme et la mélancolie, elle a détruit notre famille et… je suppose que Brianna n’a aucune envie que l’histoire se répète avec vous…_

Stephen pinça les lèvres. Si les mots de la guérisseuse lui avaient mis du baume au cœur sur le moment, ce n’était plus le cas à présent. A cet instant précis, il aurait tué père et mère – s’il en avait eu – pour connaître cette fameuse vérité si dure à entendre. Il aurait même vendu le _Gloriana_ au Diable si cela pouvait lui permettre d’éclaircir le mystère Brianna Fraser. Car il le savait, il ne s’autoriserait jamais à lui faire totalement confiance si elle ne se montrait pas transparente avec lui. Et s’il ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle le sentirait et s’en irait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Pas maintenant qu’il commençait à peine à retrouver un fragile équilibre mental. Il allait devoir découvrir son secret et vivre avec. Quoi que cela lui en coûte.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Vous vous doutiez bien qu’un petit détour par Hispaniola nous ramènerait à cette bonne vieille caverne d’Abandawe… Bien sûr, Brianna n’avait aucune intention de partir, mais il est normal de vouloir s’assurer qu’elle pouvait utiliser le portail en cas d’urgence… Quant à Stephen, son insécurité pourrait bien le pousser à faire des trucs stupides (comme d’hab ?)… J’espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et ce petit clin d’œil aux événements de la saison 3, et en attendant de vous lire, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2021 (en espérant qu’elle soit meilleure que 2020), une bonne santé (très important) et beaucoup de bonheur !**

**A lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	29. Anois an tAm

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Je suis de retour ! Encore désolée d’avoir manqué une semaine de publication, mais entre ma santé qui n’est pas au top, un vieux débile qui a embouti ma voiture et le boulot, je n’ai pas eu le courage de poster ! Voici donc sans attendre le chapitre 29 ! Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

  1. _Anois an tAm_ (It’s time)



L’après-midi débutait déjà lorsque Brianna regagna Fort-Dauphin. Après son excursion à Abandawe, elle avait tranquillement redescendu la rivière jusqu’à la baie et fait trotter son cheval le long de la côte. Une fois l’animal rendu à son propriétaire près du fort, elle décida de profiter un peu plus longtemps du soleil, de la chaleur et de sa solitude. Il y avait quelque chose d’étrangement appréciable dans le fait de pouvoir marcher seule, sans la surveillance constante de Stephen ou des autres marins. Non pas que leur présence lui pesait, mais être libre de ses mouvements comme maintenant ne pouvait signifier qu’une seule chose : Stephen lui faisait enfin confiance. En l’aidant à s’évader, elle lui avait prouvé sa valeur, sa capacité à faire face au danger et sa loyauté. Il la traitait enfin comme son égale, et non plus comme sa propriété ou comme une petite chose fragile qu’il garderait précieusement dans sa cabine. Une nouvelle étape était franchie dans leur relation.

Cette idée la fit sourire bêtement, tandis qu’elle déambulait dans les rues de Fort-Dauphin. L’étal coloré d’un marchand de fruits attira son regard et elle acheta une mangue, gentiment préparée et coupée par le commerçant, avant d’aller la dévorer avec délice sur la plage la plus proche. L’eau turquoise scintillait à la lumière du soleil, si claire qu’on y voyait parfaitement chaque plus petit oursin, poisson ou irrégularité dans le sable blanc qui en tapissait le fond. En d’autres circonstances, elle n’aurait pas hésité une seule seconde avant d’enfiler son maillot de bain pour piquer une tête. Mais elle doutait que les mœurs de l’époque l’y autorisent. _Je peux toujours tremper les pieds…_

Retirant ses chaussures, Brianna retroussa les bas de son pantalon jusqu’aux genoux, abandonna son sac, sa veste et tout accessoire superflu sur le sable, avant de s’enfoncer jusqu’à mi-mollets dans les eaux chaudes des Caraïbes. Autour d’elle, la plage était déserte, les plaisirs de la baignade n’étant pas encore très répandus à cette époque. _Je peux toujours plonger toute habillée… Le bateau n’est pas loin, je me changerai en rentrant…_ , fit une petite voix tentatrice dans son esprit. Jetant un dernier coup d’œil alentours, Brianna pinça les lèvres et n’y tenant plus, se laissa tomber en arrière. L’eau la recouvrit un instant entièrement, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se stabilise à la surface, parfaitement à l’horizontale pour faire la planche. Le soleil chauffant agréablement son visage et l’eau la rendant aussi légère qu’une plume, Brianna ferma les yeux, savourant son bonheur et sa liberté retrouvés. Après quelques minutes passées à flotter, elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête vers la plage. A travers les gouttes d’eau qui perlaient à ses cils, elle crut un instant discerner une silhouette debout dans le sable. Immobile. Et qui la fixait avec insistance. Surprise, Brianna perdit l’équilibre de sa planche et batailla quelques secondes pour repasser à la verticale et se relever dans l’eau. Mais lorsqu’elle reporta à nouveau son attention en direction de la rive, la silhouette avait disparu.

Elle était pourtant certaine d’avoir vu quelqu’un. Brianna sortit de l’eau, sa joie quelque peu retombée. D’abord une personne qui avait crié pour l’éloigner des mégalithes et maintenant une silhouette qui l’observait. Un frisson la parcourut et elle n’avait soudain plus qu’une envie : retourner sur le _Gloriana_ auprès de Stephen. Essorant rapidement sa blouse, elle jeta sa petite veste par-dessus pour dissimuler ses courbes bien visibles à travers le tissu trempé, ramassa son sac et ses souliers, et remonta pieds nus jusqu’au port. Elle ruisselait encore lorsqu’elle atteignit le galion et quelques matelots lui jetèrent des regards étonnés.

« Mais enfin… que vous est-il arrivé, Mademoiselle ? », demanda Doherty en accourant à la vue de sa tenue.

Un large sourire rassurant se dessina sur les lèvres de Brianna. « Rien du tout, j’ai juste eu envie de me rafraîchir un peu. Où est Stephen ? »

L’expression du quartier-maître se décomposa légèrement et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien… Il avait des achats à faire… Il ne devrait plus tarder, vous devriez aller vous changer avant d’attraper froid », acheva Doherty à toute vitesse.

Le comportement du jeune homme était étrange, comme s’il lui cachait les véritables activités de son capitaine, mais elle décida de suivre son conseil et d’aller enfiler des vêtements secs avant de mener son enquête. Cependant, Stephen ne lui en laissa pas le temps et fit irruption dans la cabine alors qu’elle achevait de lacer son serre-taille par-dessus une blouse propre et une jupe légère. Brianna lui adressa un sourire radieux alors qu’il passait la porte, mais vit aussitôt aux yeux plissés et aux lèvres pincées du pirate qu’il n’était pas d’aussi bonne humeur qu’elle.

« Tu vois ? Comme promis, je suis de retour avant le coucher du soleil ! », chantonna-t-elle en écartant les bras à la manière d’une star arrivant sous les feux des projecteurs. Toutefois, le visage de Bonnet ne se dérida pas et Brianna en déduisit que son impression d’égalité et de liberté était encore un peu prématurée.

« Où tu étais ? », demanda soudain le pirate. Son ton se voulait détaché, mais était sec et cassant comme un coup de fouet. Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser démonter, Brianna se dirigea vers son sac posé sur la table et l’ouvrit, pour en retirer les pierres volées à Geillis.

« Je me suis rappelée d’une histoire de Frank à propos d’une petite grotte près de Fort-Dauphin, j’ai décidé d’aller y jeter un coup d’œil. Et voici mon butin du jour, mon capitaine ! », annonça-t-elle joyeusement. « C’était un jeu d’enfant ! Pas d’horribles hommes des cavernes ni de rivière souterraine, cette fois. »

Le regard perçant de Stephen plongea dans le sien et elle sut qu’il cherchait par tous les moyens à la sonder, comme s’il _savait_ qu’elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Ses iris verts fouillaient avec insistance, tant et si bien que Brianna en fut mal à l’aise. Que cherchait-il à la fin ? Pourquoi un tel changement de comportement entre ce matin et cet après-midi ?

Après une longue minute de silence, Stephen plissa de nouveau les yeux et se tourna vers les différentes pierres étalées sur la table. D’un geste lent, il s’empara de quelques diamants, les faisant rouler dans la paume de sa main pour les observer. Avant de les glisser dans la poche intérieure de son gilet. « La part du capitaine… », gronda-t-il simplement, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Brianna le suivit des yeux, sourcils froncés. « Je peux savoir ce qu’il te prend au juste ? »

Il s’arrêta net, la main sur la poignée de la porte et elle vit ses mâchoires se contracter, tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. L’espace d’une seconde, elle retrouva le Stephen Bonnet des premiers jours, lorsqu’ils passaient chacun leur temps à tester les limites de l’autre. « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt… », lâcha-t-il avant de quitter la cabine, claquant la porte et laissant derrière lui une Brianna complètement déboussolée.

~o~

Après leur échange des plus étranges dans sa cabine, Brianna n’avait plus revu Stephen de la journée. Il avait quitté le _Gloriana_ plusieurs heures, pour ne revenir qu’au coucher du soleil, alors que les matelots achevaient les préparatifs pour la fête de départ de ceux qui avaient décidé de changer de vie ou d’équipage. Mais même une fois à nouveau présent, il restait à bonne distance de la jeune femme, feignant d’avoir toujours quelque chose à faire, quelqu’un à voir, pour ne pas lui prêter attention.

 _S’il s’attend à ce que je vienne le supplier à genoux en lui promettant de ne plus jamais sortir seule, il se fourre le doigt dans l’œil jusqu’au coude,_ pensa Brianna alors qu’il l’esquivait une fois de plus en disparaissant avec Doherty en direction des cales. C’était la seule explication possible à son comportement. Il n’avait pas supporté de ne pas l’avoir dans son champ de vision, sur _son_ galion, sous _son_ contrôle et il avait décidé de lui faire payer. Mais cette fois, elle ne cèderait pas. Il en allait de l’évolution de leur relation. S’ils voulaient être heureux ensemble, il allait devoir prendre sur lui et ne plus chercher à la mener à la baguette comme si elle était encore sa chose. _Je ne dois pas céder, je fais ça pour nous…_ , acheva-t-elle fermement, se répétant cette phrase comme un mantra.

Bientôt, la nuit enveloppa Fort-Dauphin de son lourd manteau sombre et c’est à la lueur des lanternes que s’entamèrent les festivités. Profitant d’être à terre, Flanagan avait préparé un buffet gargantuesque, rempli de mets cent fois plus délicieux que sa tambouille habituelle. L’alcool coulait à flots et le port résonna très vite de chants grivois beuglés par des matelots ronds comme des Polonais. Stephen s’était fait relativement discret au cours de la soirée, se contentant de boire une quantité inquiétante de whisky dans son coin et d’échanger quelques mots avec ses futurs ex-matelots. Brianna, de son côté, s’était assise avec Boyle, Jimmy, O’Brien et quelques autres autour d’une énorme assiette de viande séchée à picorer. Elle jetait régulièrement quelques coups d’œil en direction de Stephen, mais à part le niveau de liquide qui baissait dans sa bouteille, la situation n’évoluait pas vraiment. _Peut-être aussi qu’il déprime de voir une vingtaine de ses hommes partir d’un coup ?_ , se demanda-t-elle sans grande conviction, avant de sursauter lorsque Boyle se leva d’un bond à côté d’elle.

« Et si… on jouait à un jeu ? », brailla le matelot avec un sourire bien trop large pour être honnête. Brianna fronça les sourcils et esquissa un rictus amusé en voyant tous les autres autour d’eux pousser des soupir las.

O’Brien laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et grogna. « C’est reparti… »

« Vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence d’attendre de savoir de quel jeu je parle avant de râler… »

« On le sait déjà, c’est toujours le même ! », railla Doherty en prenant une gorgée de whisky à même la bouteille.

Le froncement de sourcils de Brianna s’accentua. « Quel jeu ? »

Nouveau soupir général. « Non, ne l’encouragez pas ! », ordonna O’Brien en tendant un index menaçant en direction de la jeune femme, qui éclata de rire. Boyle plaqua une main sur sa poitrine et esquissa une courbette en guise de remerciement.

« Je suis absolument ravi que vous posiez la question, Mademoiselle Fraser. N’écoutez pas cette bande de vieux rabats-joies, ils ne savent pas s’amuser… »

« On _sait_ s’amuser, simplement pas comme des enfants de cinq ans », rétorqua O’Brien en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu dis ça parce que la dernière fois, je t’ai mis une raclée. »

« Allez-vous cesser tout ce suspense ? Dites-moi de quel jeu vous parlez, enfin ! », s’esclaffa Brianna, mais Boyle se contenta d’un sourire énigmatique et partit chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires. Assis en face de la rousse, O’Brien secoua la tête.

« Surtout, quand vous commencerez à regretter… rappelez-vous que c’est vous et seulement vous qui avez insisté pour jouer », fit le capitaine en second tandis que les autres gloussaient doucement.

Boyle réapparut bientôt, tenant dans ses mains une petite boîte en bois. Relevant le couvercle, il la présenta sous le nez de Brianna. A l’intérieur se trouvaient deux cordelettes qui n’étaient pas de la première jeunesse et dont une extrémité s’achevait par un nœud, ainsi qu’un certain nombre de boules brunes caractéristiques.

« Ce sont… des marrons ? », demanda Brianna, à présent parfaitement intriguée.

« Tout juste. » Boyle s’empara de l’un d’eux, creusa un trou au milieu à l’aide d’une pointe acérée et y passa une des cordelettes jusqu’au nœud qui empêchait le marron de tomber. Il procéda de la même manière avec l’autre cordelette et la tendit à Brianna, sous le regard consterné mais amusé d’O’Brien. Boyle fit deux tours de cordelette autour de son poignet, laissant le marron tomber une trentaine de centimètres plus bas sous sa main, et invita Brianna à l’imiter.

« Ceci est un _conker_. Le but du jeu est de briser le marron de l’adversaire, qui le tient immobile en suspension, en tapant dedans avec son propre _conker_ , comme ceci. » Il saisit le marron dans sa main gauche qui ne tenait pas la corde, pour la tendre au maximum en arrière, viser, et propulser la bogue en avant d’un coup rapide du poignet droit. « Si les cordes s’emmêlent, le joueur a le droit de rejouer. Trois essais sans toucher le marron adverse et vous passez votre tour. Si un des conkers tombe au sol, l’adversaire doit crier ‘J’écrase !’ avant que l’autre joueur ne contre son annonce en criant ‘N’écrase pas !’, et s’il y parvient, il gagne le droit de tenter une fois d’écraser le marron adverse avec son pied. »

« Malheureusement, le but n’est pas de frapper volontairement son adversaire avec son _conker_ … », ajouta Jimmy en voyant l’expression incrédule de Brianna face aux explications de Boyle, « …mais personne dans l’équipage ne vous en voudra si vous lui faites manger tous ses satanés marrons. »

« Et pas forcément par la bouche », acheva Doherty à mi-voix.

« Vous êtes aigris parce que je gagne à chaque fois et que je vous ai tous plumés au fil des années… », se vanta Boyle tandis que Brianna enroulait un bout de corde autour de son poignet. Boyle tendit le bras en avant, laissant le marron pendre au-dessus du sol, immobile, au bout de sa cordelette. « Comme je suis un galant homme… honneur aux dames. »

Brianna tendit la corde comme elle l’avait vu faire quelques instants plus tôt, aligna son marron avec celui de Boyle, et d’un geste vif, envoya son _conker_ frapper celui du matelot avec un claquement sonore. Le marron ne se brisa évidemment pas encore, à ce stade du jeu, mais virevolta au bout de sa corde sous le regard médusé des marins.

« Ça a l’air assez facile… », déclara-t-elle avec un haussement d’épaules.

Un silence pesant s’abattit sur leur petit groupe et elle vit un éclair d’incertitude passer dans le regard de Boyle.

« La chance du débutant. A mon tour. » Joignant le geste à la parole, il visa et tapa dans le marron de Brianna. Ce fut donc de nouveau à la jeune femme de jouer et après avoir visé, elle parvint encore une fois à frapper le _conker_ de son adversaire. Autant dire que Boyle ne faisait plus du tout le fier. Un murmure d’excitation parcourut leurs spectateurs.

« Oh, je vois… », susurra doucement Boyle, en plissant les yeux. « Mademoiselle est adroite. Elle croit qu’elle a sa chance… »

« Je parie dix livres qu’elle va te faire mordre la poussière… », chantonna O’Brien avec un sourire narquois.

Boyle le fusilla du regard. « Tenu. Mais ne viens pas pleurnicher quand tu perdras ta mise… »

Un concert de cris d’encouragement s’éleva bientôt autour des deux joueurs. L’adresse de Brianna avait intrigué une partie de l’équipage, au point que Doherty dut bientôt aller chercher un carnet, une plume et de l’encre pour tenir les paris qui s’accumulaient. Quelques hommes continuaient de soutenir Boyle par pure solidarité masculine, mais le gros des mises était nettement en faveur de la débutante et O’Brien ne cessait de surenchérir, pensant au petit pactole qu’il ne manquerait pas de tirer de ce duel improbable.

Adossé à la base du grand mât, Murphy observait la scène avec amusement jusqu’à ce que son regard ne se tourne brièvement vers Bonnet à quelques mètres de là. Seul avec son whisky, il semblait perdu dans de sombres pensées et après quelques secondes d’hésitation, le charpentier se décida à l’approcher. En silence, il s’assit à côté de lui, se penchant en avant pour reposer ses coudes sur ses cuisses. Le pirate n’esquissa pas le moindre geste indiquant qu’il avait remarqué sa présence, ses yeux verts obstinément rivés sur les spectateurs de la partie de _conkers_. Murphy ne savait pas vraiment comment entamer la conversation. L’état instable du capitaine depuis son retour rendait ses réactions encore plus difficiles à prévoir qu’auparavant, mais le vieil homme voulait savoir comment se portait son fils de cœur. Non, il en avait _besoin_. Le simple fait de le voir dans cet état faisait poindre une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine.

« Comment tu te sens, _lad_ ? », demanda le vieil homme à voix basse. Bonnet cligna des paupières et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Involontairement, Murphy suivit son regard et la douleur dans son cœur s’intensifia à la vue des ongles arrachés et des doigts encore tuméfiés de son capitaine. Reportant difficilement son attention sur le visage de l’Irlandais, il fut soudain frappé par son expression fatiguée et morne.

Murphy frémit ; il avait déjà vu cette expression, sur un autre visage, de nombreuses décennies auparavant. Celui de son père adoptif, le premier capitaine qui l’avait nommé mousse sur son navire. C’était un homme fougueux, lui aussi, au caractère sanguin mais toujours enjoué et volontaire. Jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par en avoir assez de cette vie et des corsaires sans arrêt à ses trousses, l’empêchant de se poser plus de quelques jours au même endroit. Assez des maladies, de la malnutrition, des abordages et des tempêtes. A trente-six ans, il avait peu à peu perdu l’envie de se battre. Les Anglais l’avaient cueilli au petit matin dans une taverne de Charlestown, à moitié nu dans le lit d’une fille de joie, et l’avaient enfermé dans une cage suspendue au-dessus du port. Le petit Sean Murphy, douze ans à peine, était resté longtemps sous cette cage, chassant les corbeaux qui tournaient autour de l’homme à coups de pierres. Hurlant, pleurant, jusqu’à ce que finalement la chaleur, le soleil, l’absence d’eau et de nourriture aient raison de son mentor. La vision furtive d’un corbeau plongeant son bec dans un globe oculaire, la tête de son propriétaire dodelinant mollement contre la cage, s’imposa à lui et il tressaillit quand la voix de Stephen l’arracha à ses souvenirs.

« Je réfléchis… »

Le vieil homme gloussa. « A voir ta tête, on dirait que ça ne te réussit pas vraiment… », marmonna-t-il, redoutant la réaction du capitaine à sa plaisanterie mais il fut récompensé par un sourire narquois. Le premier sourire sincère qu’il avait l’impression de voir sur son visage depuis qu’il était de nouveau à bord. Le silence retomba brièvement entre eux, tandis qu’un hurlement strident retentissait du côté de la partie de _conkers_.

« Ecrase pas ! », venait d’aboyer Boyle, furieux, avant même que Brianna ait pu revendiquer son droit à piétiner le marron tombé au sol. « Tu croyais pouvoir m’avoir aussi facilement, sorcière ? »

« Dépêche-toi plutôt de le ramasser et bats-toi, débile ! », beugla un marin avec humeur. « J’ai parié trois semaines de solde sur ta victoire ! »

« Dans ce cas, c’est plutôt toi, le débile ! », renchérit un autre, déclenchant une vague d’hilarité dans le public.

Murphy sourit et secoua la tête. A ses côtés, Stephen avait repris une mine pensive et les doigts de sa main droite vinrent inconsciemment caresser la chevalière à son annulaire gauche. « Je vais la demander en mariage », annonça-t-il de but en blanc. Il n’y avait pas la moindre émotion dans la façon dont il avait prononcé ces mots. Ni excitation, ni doute, ni appréhension. Il ne recherchait pas l’approbation. C’était une vérité. Simple et évidente. Il allait faire sa demande à Brianna et rien ni personne ne pourrait l’en dissuader. Le charpentier haussa les sourcils et se redressa légèrement. Bien entendu, c’était une décision raisonnable et n’importe quelle femme coincée sur un navire avec autant d’hommes aurait certainement supplié depuis belle lurette qu’on l’épouse, ne serait-ce que pour préserver sa réputation et son honneur. Mais cette fille-là était différente. Murphy avait le sentiment qu’elle voudrait rester libre et une union si solennelle n’était pas forcément sa conception de la liberté.

« Est-elle… au courant ? »

Le regard fuyant de Stephen et ses lèvres pincées lui donnèrent la réponse à sa question avant même que le pirate n’ait eu le temps d’ouvrir la bouche. « Elle a tout abandonné pour me suivre, j’estime qu’à ce stade la cérémonie n’est plus qu’une formalité. » De nouveau, son ton était sans appel. « Elle m’appartient déjà, elle m’a choisi contre l’avis de sa famille. Il n’y a donc absolument aucune raison qu’elle refuse. Si elle ne veut pas m’épouser, en revanche, je saurai que tout ce qui sort de sa bouche n’est que du vent. »

Malgré son air détaché, Murphy sentait que Bonnet paniquait. Essayait-il de se convaincre qu’un mariage apaiserait les angoisses dont il souffrait depuis son retour ? Ou bien avait-il encore tout simplement peur qu’elle disparaisse de sa vie du jour au lendemain ? Quoi qu’il en soit, il agissait sous le coup d’une émotion. Quelque chose qui l’avait secoué récemment…

« Cette nouvelle lubie… Cela aurait-il un rapport avec votre excursion de ce matin ? Qu’as-tu vu lorsque tu l’as suivie ? », demanda Murphy d’une voix douce.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai vu… », répondit sèchement Stephen en fronçant les sourcils. Il tritura de nouveau nerveusement la chevalière à son doigt. Comme Murphy haussait les sourcils, il ajouta : « Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’une fois qu’elle sera ma femme devant Dieu, elle sera forcée de me l’expliquer. » Il prit alors une longue rasade de whisky sous l’œil dubitatif de son charpentier.

« Oui, cette fille _adore_ qu’on lui pose des ultimatums, c’est bien connu… », marmonna le vieil homme, s’attirant aussitôt un regard mécontent de son supérieur. Il ne servait à rien d’essayer de raisonner un Stephen Bonnet passablement alcoolisé, et encore moins de lui donner des leçons de sarcasme. Il choisit donc la fuite. « Je crois qu’il est temps pour moi d’aller reposer mes vieux os… »

« Je le crois, en effet… », gronda Stephen en renversant une dernière fois sa bouteille dans son gosier.

Murphy se releva avec un grognement, ses articulations vieillissantes ayant eu quelques difficultés à supporter le changement de température et d’humidité entre la Caroline et les Caraïbes. Il s’éloigna de quelques pas et jeta un dernier regard en direction de Stephen, qui considérait maintenant d’un œil mauvais le récipient vide.

« Capitaine… », reprit le charpentier, adoptant de nouveau la politesse requise par leur hiérarchie. « Mademoiselle Fraser n’a jamais cessé de vous accorder de nouvelles chances, quoi que vous fassiez. Ne gâchez pas celle-ci. » _Encore_ , acheva-t-il dans sa tête.

« Bonne nuit, Monsieur Murphy… », grommela le capitaine, tandis que le vieil homme esquissait un sourire las.

« Bonne nuit, capitaine. »

Le charpentier s’éloigna tranquillement, saluant une dernière fois ceux qui partiraient le lendemain matin, et disparut dans l’escalier qui menait aux quartiers de l’équipage. Avec un soupir agacé, Bonnet laissa tomber sa bouteille vide sur le plancher de l’entrepont, avant qu’une série de hurlements de déception et de joie mêlés ne lui vrille les tympans. Il leva le nez en direction des joueurs et vit Boyle se laisser tomber au sol, avec un rugissement théâtral, tandis que Brianna – victorieuse – sautillait sur place, les bras levés et son marron intact dansant au bout de la corde enroulée autour de son poignet. Adossé au bastingage, Doherty faisait les comptes des sommes remportées – ou perdues – par les différents parieurs avec un hochement de tête satisfait.

Les cris de joie de Brianna se firent soudain plus aigus lorsque le capitaine en second, qui venait grâce à elle de remporter la coquette somme de trente livres, la souleva du sol pour la porter comme une mariée. La jeune femme riait aux éclats, la tête jetée en arrière et Stephen sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Les paroles de Murphy l’avaient atteint plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu et il s’en voulait presque d’avoir été aussi sec et distant avec elle tout au long de la journée. A cause de son comportement, c’était aux autres marins qu’elle destinait ses sourires et sa bonne humeur. Et cela, il ne le supportait pas. Il ne l’avait jamais supporté, à vrai dire. Dès le départ, lorsqu’il la surprenait à se confier à Jimmy ou à blaguer avec Boyle et O’Brien, il avait éprouvé le besoin de l’en empêcher. Pour qu’elle lui appartienne entièrement. Mais ce n’était ni sain ni raisonnable.

La meilleure chose à faire, plutôt que de ruminer dans son coin, était donc de les rejoindre. Ainsi, il pourrait indirectement profiter de ses sourires en même temps que les autres. Tout en sachant qu’il occupait une place plus importante que quiconque dans son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gâcher une nouvelle chance.

En le voyant se lever et s’approcher d’eux, O’Brien jugea plus sage de reposer Brianna au sol. Ravie de le voir enfin participer aux festivités, la jeune femme décida de ne pas revenir sur son comportement étrange et l’accueillit avec un sourire radieux. « Je me suis découvert un nouveau talent, ce soir ! », s’exclama-t-elle en agitant le marron sous le nez du pirate.

Stephen haussa les sourcils et esquissa un sourire moqueur. « Un de plus ! »

Au sol, Boyle s’était étalé les bras en croix et grognait. « Traîtresse ! Moi qui ai toujours été si bon avec vous ! »

Brianna tourna le dos à Stephen et se pencha sur le matelot, tendant la main pour l’aider à se relever. « Allons, Monsieur Boyle, ce n’est qu’un jeu. Sans rancune. »

Mais il ignora sa main tendue et poussa un soupir déchirant. « Non, laissez-moi. Je vais rester là et réfléchir à ce qu’est devenue ma vie. »

« Voilà un jeune homme qui aurait bien besoin d’un peu de réconfort… ! », lança une voix féminine du côté du quai.

Alertées par le tapage des marins – et probablement aussi par le tintement des pièces d’or qui passaient de mains en mains – quelques filles de joie avaient franchi la passerelle d’accès et s’étaient regroupées sur l’entrepont, ondulant des hanches pour attirer l’attention du client. Les pirates avinés étaient généralement généreux et ce soir, la plupart étaient très _très_ avinés. Boyle se redressa d’un bond, observa les boucles et la peau brune de la jolie métisse qui venait de s’adresser à lui, et se leva aussitôt avec un sourire satisfait.

« Déjà fini de réfléchir à ce qu’est devenue ta vie ? », railla O’Brien, qui lorgnait quant à lui une jeune femme, dont le visage et les bras découverts étaient constellés de tâches de rousseur. La fille se mordit la lèvre et esquissa un sourire mutin, en faisant comme si elle n’avait pas remarqué les trente livres qui gonflaient à présent la bourse du capitaine en second.

« Que veux-tu, je suis un rapide ! », rétorqua Boyle, tandis que Doherty se fendait d’un sourire narquois.

« Oui, c’est aussi ce que disent les filles… »

Mais Boyle n’écoutait plus et quittait déjà le _Gloriana_ pour suivre sa belle jusque dans sa maison close. O’Brien rajusta son gilet et se dirigea vers sa conquête du soir, bientôt imité par d’autres matelots sous les gloussements des filles.

« Quel romantisme… », marmonna Brianna, presque gênée de la décontraction avec laquelle tout ce beau monde s’éclipsait pour s’adonner aux plaisirs (monnayés) de la chair. Doherty se leva à son tour, passant derrière elle pour lui tapoter amicalement le dos.

« Tout le monde ne vit pas dans votre conte de fées, Mademoiselle Fraser… », ironisa le quartier-maître avant de disparaître à son tour.

Brianna éclata d’un rire sarcastique et vit que Stephen la dévisageait intensément. Non, leur histoire n’avait absolument rien d’un conte de fées. Certes, elle avait trouvé l’amour dans des circonstances totalement inattendues et étranges, mais leur histoire était jalonnée de drames et avait débuté lorsque Stephen l’avait achetée et retenue prisonnière pendant de longues semaines. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de contes qui commençaient de cette manière… _Bon, peut-être un crossover tordu de la Belle et la Bête et de l’Île au Trésor_ …

Toutes les filles de joie ayant trouvé preneur, l’entrepont s’était quelque peu vidé de ses occupants, à l’exception des hommes trop ivres, trop vieux ou trop fatigués pour suivre le mouvement. Enfin presque toutes. L’une d’elles, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans, se tenait légèrement en retrait et regardait Jimmy avec un sourire timide. Mais celui-ci, rouge comme une écrevisse, faisait mine d’être trop occupé à ramasser les ficelles des _conkers_ de Boyle et à les remettre dans leur boîte pour la remarquer.

« Je crois que vous plaisez beaucoup à cette jeune fille, monsieur Walsh… », lui lança Stephen avec un sourire narquois.

Jimmy sursauta et ses oreilles devinrent encore plus rouges qu’une seconde auparavant. Il jeta un regard hésitant à la jeune femme, tandis que Brianna se désolait intérieurement de son âge. Trop jeune pour faire un tel métier…

« C’est que… je préfèrerais faire cela avec une jeune femme que j’aimerais vraiment », avoua-t-il, avec un embarras certain. « Mais peut-être que je changerai d’avis, un jour, quand j’aurai l’âge de Boyle et des autres… »

« Je suis certaine que tu trouveras quelqu’un avant d’être un vieux croulant de vingt-cinq ans », l’encouragea Brianna avec douceur. Elle refusait que le pauvre adolescent se sente mal tout simplement parce qu’il n’avait pas encore abandonné l’idée de trouver l’amour. Et si elle entendait n’importe quel marin se moquer de lui à ce sujet, elle s’assurerait de lui tirer les oreilles.

Près de la passerelle, la jeune prostituée sembla comprendre le message et esquissa un sourire triste avant de se détourner. Le visage de Jimmy se décomposa et il tourna vers Brianna de grands yeux inquiets. « Vous croyez qu’elle pense que j’ai refusé car je ne la trouve pas jolie ? Ce n’est pas du tout pour ça que… Oh Seigneur, qu’ai-je fait ? »

« Tu peux toujours aller lui expliquer, si ça te perturbe autant », le rassura Brianna, qui fondait intérieurement. Elle avait à peine achevé sa phrase, que le jeune garçon s’était élancé à la suite de la prostituée pour dissiper le malentendu. Avec une moue attendrie, Brianna le vit prendre les mains de la jeune femme étonnée entre les siennes, lui dire quelques mots, puis la fille esquissa son plus beau sourire et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue avant de reprendre sa route.

L’adolescent regagna le _Gloriana_ , le rose aux joues, et s’apprêtait à ramener la boîte de _conkers_ de Boyle dans les quartiers de l’équipage lorsque Brianna fondit sur lui et le serra dans ses bras à l’étouffer. « Surtout promets-moi que tu ne changeras jamais », couina-t-elle avec émotion, ignorant le regard légèrement jaloux de Stephen. « Tu es le garçon le plus gentil que cette Terre ait porté. Et je pèse mes mots. »

Jimmy rosit de plus belle lorsque Brianna le lâcha enfin. « Je ferai de mon mieux. Bonne nuit, Mam’zelle Brianna. Bonne nuit, Capitaine », acheva-t-il en se tournant vers Bonnet, qui se contenta d’un hochement de tête.

Lorsqu’il eut disparu dans les escaliers, Brianna revint se blottir contre Stephen – adossé au bastingage – avec un soupir. « C’est un miracle qu’il soit devenu aussi adorable et poli quand on voit dans quel environnement il évolue… », marmonna-t-elle contre le torse du pirate, un demi-sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Stephen laissa échapper un grognement, vexé de ses insinuations, mais il ne répondit pas. Elle pouffa et se serra un peu plus contre lui, admirant la lumière de la lune qui se reflétait sur les eaux de la baie. Maintenant qu’ils étaient enfin au calme, elle sentait que c’était le bon moment de le rassurer et de dissiper le malentendu de la matinée. Stephen devait comprendre qu’elle ne disparaîtrait pas de sitôt et quel meilleur moment pour le lui expliquer qu’une douce étreinte au clair de lune ? Relevant les yeux vers les siens, elle lui sourit doucement et il fronça les sourcils, comprenant qu’elle s’apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose d’important.

« Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, tu sais… Ce n’est pas parce que de temps en temps je me promène seule quelque part que je vais t’abandonner. Pas maintenant que je me sens enfin à ma place ici, auprès de toi. »

Elle avait prononcé le tout dans un souffle, ses mains doucement posées sur le torse de l’Irlandais. Mais elle était incapable de déchiffrer les émotions qu’elle voyait dans ses iris verts. De la détermination, ça oui, il y en avait. De la crainte aussi, peut-être ? Du doute ? Il ne lui disait pas tout, en tous cas, elle en était certaine. Et elle pinça les lèvres, appréhendant le moment où il ouvrirait la bouche pour s’expliquer. Ce qu’il fit, après une longue minute de silence.

« Je sais… », murmura-t-il avec un nouveau froncement de sourcils. « Je serai simplement plus tranquille une fois que les choses seront claires. »

« Comment ça, claires ? »

Elle s’écarta légèrement de lui pour avoir une meilleure vue d’ensemble de son visage. Mais loin d’être aussi énigmatique qu’elle ne l’était quelques instants plus tôt, son expression lui laissait maintenant une désagréable impression de déjà-vu. Comme si elle avait déjà vécu une situation similaire, avec quelqu’un d’autre… Le regard que Roger lui avait lancé au festival Ecossais moins d’une année plus tôt, elle le retrouvait à présent chez Stephen. Ce même regard qu’il avait eu juste avant de commettre l’irréparable… _Oh non…_ Brianna se tendit aussitôt en comprenant ce qui allait se produire et elle fit un pas en arrière, mais il était beaucoup trop tard. Stephen venait de lui saisir le poignet et de prononcer les mots fatidiques.

« Epouse-moi. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oh-oh… ça sent le roussi ! Brianna et le mariage, on sait ce que ça a donné avec Roger, comment pensez-vous qu’elle va réagir cette fois ?**

**J’espère aussi que ce petit interlude ludique avec l’équipage vous aura fait plaisir, je me suis bien amusée à les faire jouer comme des gosses. Ahah L’ambiance pourrait légèrement tourner au vinaigre dans le prochain chapitre, cependant…**

**D’ici là, j’ai hâte de lire vos commentaires et je vous souhaite une merveilleuse semaine !**

**Xérès**


	30. An Mhaighdean Mhara

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Et voici la réponse tant attendue de la (peut-être) future (ex ?) Mme Bonnet… Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

  1. _An Mhaighdean Mhara_ (The Sea Maiden)



« Epouse-moi. »

C’était un ordre. Pas une question. Pas de « Veux-tu m’épouser ? », encore moins de « Me ferais-tu l’honneur de devenir ma femme ? ». Seulement deux mots, dont un verbe à l’impératif. Au moins Roger avait eu la délicatesse de tourner sa phrase de manière interrogative pour se donner l’illusion qu’il lui laissait le choix. Mais Stephen était fidèle à lui-même. Le capitaine ne posait pas de questions, il ordonnait et on s’exécutait. _Epouse-moi._

Encore sous le choc de l’annonce, Brianna demeurait silencieuse, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Mais malgré l’espace entre ses lèvres, aucun filet d’air ne semblait y passer. Elle avait tout bonnement arrêté de respirer. De penser. Et elle n’aurait même pas été surprise d’apprendre que son cœur lui aussi avait cessé de battre. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité passée dans l’immobilité la plus totale, avec le regard sombre du pirate posé sur elle, Brianna ferma les yeux et recula d’un pas. « Je… Je ne te croyais pas du genre à te marier… », balbutia-t-elle avec un rictus embarrassé.

« Moi non plus. » Son ton légèrement agacé fit frémir Brianna, qui sentait la dispute pointer le bout de son nez. « Disons que j’ai récemment pris conscience qu’il était temps pour moi de changer de vie. Mais à la seule condition que tu me jures solennellement de la passer à mes côtés. »

Elle pinça de nouveau les lèvres, nauséeuse à l’idée de ce qu’il pourrait arriver si elle refusait purement et simplement sa proposition. Bien sûr qu’elle souhaitait plus que tout vivre auprès de lui. Mais la perspective de formuler une telle promesse devant témoins, et l’impossibilité de revenir dessus même s’ils se faisaient un jour du mal, la terrifiait. Ce n’était pas sa vision des choses. Ce n’était pas le genre de relation qu’elle désirait. Sans oublier le ‘léger’ problème de voyage dans le temps. « Stephen, je… »

Un ricanement froid s’échappa de la bouche de l’Irlandais et il secoua la tête. « C’est bien ce que je pensais… »

Avant que Brianna ait pu réagir, il l’avait contournée et se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers la passerelle, puis vers le quai. L’expression sur le visage de la jeune femme lui avait dit tout ce qu’il voulait savoir. Sa gêne, son hésitation, son absence de réponse claire, son air _coupable_ lorsqu’elle avait reculé hors de sa portée… Tout en elle lui avait inspiré une rage démesurée. Contre elle tout d’abord, mais aussi contre lui-même. Il s’en voulait d’avoir espéré. Espéré être pour elle plus qu’une passade, une folle aventure, un grand frisson dont elle caresserait le souvenir lorsque sa vie future lui semblerait trop ennuyeuse. En quelques secondes, il avait quitté le galion et remontait le quai comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Il devait s’éloigner d’elle pour le moment, réfléchir, décider s’il pouvait encore supporter de l’avoir dans son champ de vision après une telle déconvenue. Mais c’était sans compter sur la jeune femme, qui l’avait pris en chasse.

« Attends ! », le héla-t-elle en courant pour le rattraper. « Pourquoi tant de précipitation ? On vient juste de se retrouver, tu es encore affaibli par ce que Tryon t’a fait subir… Rien ne presse, on a tout le temps… et le mariage, ce n’est ni plus ni moins qu’un bout de papier… »

Stephen s’arrêta si brusquement qu’elle faillit le percuter de plein fouet, mais elle recula instinctivement d’un pas lorsqu’il fit volte-face. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs et elle sentait la fureur s’échapper par tous les pores de sa peau. Brianna n’osait imaginer le genre de pensées qui trottaient dans sa tête, les souvenirs des tortures qu’il avait endurées pour elle, et tout ça pour quoi ? _Pour se faire rejeter comme un malpropre._ Il avait toutes les raisons d’être en colère, mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas lui dire toute la vérité. Pas encore. Pas tant qu’il se montrait instable et fragile comme en ce moment.

« Tu as quitté ta famille pour moi… Tu es devenue une hors-la-loi, encore pour moi… Tu prétends vouloir rester à mes côtés quoi qu’il arrive… Alors dis-moi, _mon cœur_ , après toutes les choses qu’on a vécues ensemble, si le mariage n’est qu’un vulgaire bout de papier comme tu le prétends, qu’est-ce que ça changerait pour toi d’accepter ? »

La hargne avec laquelle il avait prononcé la dernière phrase transperça le cœur de Brianna comme un coup de poignard. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas profiter du moment présent ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu’il croie que le monde entier ne cherchait qu’à le trahir ou à le tromper ? _C’est ce qu’il vient de vivre. Ça l’a bien plus retourné qu’il ne veut l’admettre…_ , pensa Brianna en le dévisageant tristement.

« La vérité, c’est que ça ne changerait rien… », feula-t-il en la fusillant du regard, « … _si_ tu comptais réellement rester. »

« Ce n’est pas aussi simple », bredouilla Brianna, d’une voix presque suppliante.

« Explique-moi, dans ce cas. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

Stephen secoua la tête et le silence retomba entre eux, à peine brisé par le clapotis des vagues en contrebas. Désespérée, Brianna tendit une main dans sa direction, espérant la poser sur son torse dans une vaine tentative d’apaiser son tourment et de le ramener à la raison, mais il recula. « Il y a beaucoup trop de choses que tu ne peux pas expliquer, mon cœur. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m’épouser… Pourquoi tu as filé en douce jusqu’à ces immenses pierres alors que tu étais censée te promener en ville… »

Brianna écarquilla les yeux. Elle était certaine d’avoir mentionné la grotte lorsqu’elle lui avait fait part de son expédition de la matinée, mais pas les mégalithes. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une seule chose. « Tu m’as suivie… ? », articula-t-elle lentement, comme si elle n’osait pas vraiment y croire.

Stephen haussa les épaules, tendu à l’extrême, et écarta vivement les bras. « Tu ne me laisses pas le choix… J’en suis rendu là pour savoir ce qu’il y a dans ta tête. »

« Wow… » Brianna prit une grande inspiration, encore sous le choc de ce qu’il venait de lui avouer. Pour une personne extérieure, cela pouvait sembler anodin mais pour elle, qui avait passé la matinée à savourer sa liberté et un nouveau climat de confiance entre eux, c’était une immense désillusion. Il lui avait filé le train, jusqu’aux pierres. Et peut-être même après. La silhouette qu’elle avait aperçue sur la plage. Sur le moment, elle avait cru voir une forme féminine mais peut-être s’était-elle trompée ? Et ce cri qui l’avait empêchée de toucher la mégalithe… Était-ce lui également ? Brianna ne parvenait plus à faire la différence entre ce qu’elle avait réellement vu ou entendu et le scénario qu’elle imaginait à présent.

Mais plus encore que de savoir qu’il l’avait espionnée, c’était cette régression dans leur relation qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance, comme lorsqu’il se mettait en colère ou qu’il ne la quittait pas d’un pas lors de leurs escales à Philadelphie ou ailleurs. Leur relation n’aurait aucun avenir dans ces conditions… et elle le savait pertinemment.

« C’est tout ce que tu as à dire… Je mentirais si je te disais que je suis surpris… », reprit Stephen, sarcastique. « Pour la première fois de ma vie, j’avais l’impression de pouvoir avoir confiance en quelqu’un d’autre que moi-même… Mais visiblement, j’avais tort. » Il s’approcha dangereusement de la jeune femme et saisit son menton entre ses doigts. Sans aucune douceur. Mais même si ses gestes et son regard se voulaient agressifs, tout ce que Brianna ressentait c’était la souffrance qui y transparaissait. « J’aurais dû te baiser et te vendre à MacNamara, avant de- »

Stephen se figea. Il avait failli le dire. _Avant de tomber amoureux de toi._ Des mots qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé prononcer pour qui que ce soit de toute son existence et qui pourtant avaient failli sortir de sa bouche aussi naturellement que ses menaces. Mais il ne s’abaisserait pas à les prononcer maintenant. Pas alors qu’elle venait de lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Et peu importait que de grosses larmes montent en ce moment-même dans ses yeux bleus, il ne retirerait pas une seule de ses paroles. Brianna, en revanche, perdait patience. Certes, elle savait que le comportement de Stephen n’avait rien de rationnel et que ce n’étaient que les séquelles des tortures et de son incarcération, qui avaient fait naître cette paranoïa absurde en lui.... Mais même en étant consciente de ce fait, il avait dépassé les bornes. Ce que Stephen pensait qu’elle avait abandonné pour lui n’était que la partie visible de l’iceberg. Elle n’avait pas simplement quitté sa mère, son père et sa tante. Elle avait fait une croix sur son époque, sa maison à Boston, son stage de fin d’études. Elle tirait un trait sur une vie de femme moderne, où elle pouvait posséder un compte en banque, être ingénieur comme elle l’avait toujours voulu, voire même accoucher sous péridurale, guérir d’un cancer du sein et toutes ces choses dont on ne pouvait même pas rêver au dix-huitième siècle. Alors qu’il lui crache au visage qu’elle n’était pas digne de confiance ni sérieuse vis-à-vis de leur couple, c’était la goutte d’eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

« Tu n’as aucune idée de tous les sacrifices que j’ai faits pour toi et que je continue à faire chaque jour ! Toutes les choses auxquelles je dois renoncer pour seulement _être_ avec toi ! », aboya-t-elle. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle l’essuya d’un geste rageur.

Stephen lâcha son menton et lui jeta un regard presque méprisant. « Si cela t’est si difficile, pourquoi continuer ? »

« Parce que JE T’AIME ! »

Le souffle coupé, Brianna écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, alors qu’elle s’était jurée que la première fois où elle les prononcerait serait parfaite. Romantique, douce. Tout le contraire de maintenant, en somme. L’expression de l’Irlandais était presque comique, tant il semblait aussi surpris qu’elle de la violence de cette déclaration, hurlée en plein milieu de la nuit. _Tant pis, j’ai commencé, maintenant je finis…_ , pensa la jeune femme avant de reprendre :

« Je t’aime si fort que j’ai cru que mon cœur s’arrêtait de battre en apprenant ta condamnation à mort. Je t’aime au point de n’avoir même pas pensé à tous les gens qui pourraient perdre la vie lors de l’attaque des Régulateurs, car tout ce qui m’importait, c’était que _toi_ , tu vives… » Sa main se crispa autour d’un pan du gilet de Stephen et elle tenta de se presser un peu plus contre lui. Elle le sentait se calmer et n’espérait plus qu’une chose, qu’il la prenne dans ses bras et s’excuse d’avoir douté d’elle. « Je t’aime si fort que j’ai laissé derrière moi un père alors que j’ai traversé tout l’Atlantique pour le rencontrer… »

Elle réalisa son erreur lorsque le corps de Stephen se tendit à nouveau et qu’il la toisa de toute sa hauteur. « Tu viens de Boston. Pourquoi aurais-tu traversé l’Atlantique ? » La panique dut se lire de manière si évidente sur le visage de Brianna, que la colère du pirate remonta en flèche. Comme d’habitude, elle lui cachait la vérité, mais cette fois elle s’était trahie. Prise la main dans le sac, en plein mensonge. Ou en pleine vérité, si le mensonge était ce qu’elle lui avait servi lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. Ça n’avait plus vraiment d’importance à vrai dire. Même si son vibrant « je t’aime » résonnait encore dans sa tête, le bouleversant au plus haut point, il ne pouvait plus croire le moindre mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Il ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait qu’il avait lui-même proféré sa part de mensonges, notamment en lui cachant son arrangement initial avec MacNamara, et secoua la tête.

« Stephen… »

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d’aller plus loin. Il était à moitié saoul, en colère et anéanti, et la part la plus sombre de lui-même en profita pour refaire surface. Saisissant Brianna par la nuque, il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura d’une voix atrocement mielleuse :

« Tu devrais aller te mettre au lit, mon cœur. Peut-être que j’aurai envie de te prendre une dernière fois avant de te laisser sur cette maudite île. »

Et c’est avec ces mots qu’il se détourna et disparut dans la nuit noire, laissant Brianna en larmes et seule sur le quai désert.

~o~

Stephen n’était pas revenu de la nuit, tout comme la fois où il avait volontairement dormi en ville par peur que la situation ne dégénère entre eux. Par peur de lui faire du mal. Pourtant, cette fois, Brianna aurait vendu père et mère pour le voir réapparaître. En ayant dessaoulé, évidemment, et en la suppliant à genoux de lui pardonner son comportement. Elle pleurerait en l’enlaçant, l’embrasserait avec passion, lui dirait que tout était déjà oublié. Recroquevillée sur leur couchette et serrant son oreiller trempé de larmes entre ses bras, elle imaginait mille façons dont ils pourraient se réconcilier mais la porte de la cabine ne s’ouvrit jamais.

Elle n’avait pas voulu lui révéler toute la vérité alors qu’il était encore si fragile. Une vérité qui avait détruit un homme aussi stable et solide que Frank Randall… elle n’osait imaginer les conséquences sur Stephen, qui était son exacte antithèse. Cette fois, elle n’aurait pourtant peut-être que cette solution pour le convaincre de ne pas mettre un terme à leur relation. Mais les paroles acerbes du pirate revenaient sans cesse la hanter. _J’aurais dû te baiser et te vendre à MacNamara_ … Même s’il avait dit cela sur le coup de la colère, pouvait-elle – non, _devait-elle_ – lui pardonner ? Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas adressée à elle sur ce ton ; depuis ses premières semaines de captivité, à vrai dire. De nouveaux sanglots s’échappèrent de sa gorge à cette idée et elle serra un peu plus son coussin contre sa bouche pour les étouffer.

Elle ne dormit que très peu cette nuit-là, alternant périodes de sommeil et de larmes à la manière d’un nourrisson. Lorsqu’elle se sentit assez forte pour quitter la cabine, le soleil était levé depuis longtemps et les marins avaient déjà nettoyé les vestiges de leur soirée arrosée. L’entrepont était à nouveau propre comme un sou neuf et la vie avait repris son cours normal. _Presque_ …

« Enfin levée ? On commençait à s’inquiéter ! », fit la voix railleuse d’O’Brien dans son dos. Brianna se retourna lentement et elle vit l’expression joviale du second s’envoler à la vue de ses yeux gonflés et rougis. « Oh là. »

« A qui le dites-vous… », murmura-t-elle faiblement avant de rassembler son courage. « Où est Stephen ? »

« Il n’était pas avec vous ? »

Brianna dévisagea le jeune homme sans comprendre. « Non. Il n’est pas rentré, on a eu… un léger différend. Attendez, il n’est pas ici ? »

« Personne ne l’a vu depuis notre départ au bordel. On pensait que vous étiez tous les deux dans votre cabine. » O’Brien se mordit la lèvre inférieure, soudain inquiet. « A quel sujet, ce léger différend ? »

« Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler », répondit précipitamment Brianna, tandis que Murphy approchait en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Le capitaine a disparu… », répondit O’Brien avant de jeter un coup d’œil discret en direction de Brianna. « Un ‘léger différend’, dit-elle. »

Contre toute attente, le vieux charpentier soupira : il ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris de la tête d’enterrement de l’Américaine. « Il vous l’a demandé, n’est-ce pas ? »

La mâchoire inférieure de la jeune femme retomba mollement en direction de sa poitrine. « Vous saviez ? »

A côté d’eux, O’Brien semblait perdu. « Demandé quoi ? » Mais les deux autres l’ignorèrent.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Mademoiselle Fraser, je lui ai dit que c’était une très mauvaise idée mais il n’a pas voulu m’écouter… », se défendit Murphy en levant les deux mains devant lui. Ainsi donc, ce n’était pas une demande en mariage qui sortait de nulle part, mais bien quelque chose qu’il avait ruminé longtemps au point d’en parler au vieil homme. O’Brien, lui, s’impatientait.

« Quand l’un de vous deux aura décidé de ne plus parler par énigmes, surtout faites-moi signe… »

Brianna prit une longue inspiration et se tourna vers lui. « Stephen m’a demandé de l’épouser. » _M’a ordonné de l’épouser serait plus exact_ , corrigea-t-elle intérieurement.

Le visage d’O’Brien commença par s’éclairer d’un large sourire, avant de se rappeler que Stephen était aux abonnés absents et que Brianna avait l’air de quelqu’un qui a versé son propre poids en larmes. « Et pourquoi ai-je l’impression que ce n’est pas une bonne nouvelle ? », demanda-t-il tandis que Murphy grattait nerveusement son crâne dégarni en silence et que la jeune femme esquissait une moue honteuse, le regard fuyant. « Vous l’avez éconduit lui aussi ? » O’Brien secoua la tête, se souvenant parfaitement qu’elle n’en était pas à son premier coup d’essai. « C’est quoi votre problème, vous voulez finir vieille fille ? »

« Pardon ? », s’insurgea Brianna. Elle fut d’abord surprise par son ton agressif, avant de se rappeler la triste histoire de l’amour perdu du jeune second, sept années plus tôt. Il devait projeter sur elle sa frustration passée.

« Vous êtes complètement fous l’un de l’autre, tout le monde ici l’a vu depuis le premier jour ou presque… Vous avez séduit le seul homme au monde que je pensais incapable d’aimer une femme et maintenant vous le laissez tomber ? »

« Je ne le laisse pas tomber, est-il donc si incroyable de vouloir aimer une personne sans pour autant être marié avec ? », s’énerva Brianna, alors que Murphy tendait les bras vers eux pour tenter de les calmer. Mais elle sentait déjà les larmes lui piquer les yeux à l’idée de se disputer avec une personne de plus sur _le même foutu sujet_.

« Bien évidemment, ça n’a aucun sens ! », aboya le second en serrant les poings. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas s’attendre à ce qu’un esprit de ce siècle comprenne ou cautionne le principe du concubinage. Mais elle avait espéré qu’il en serait autrement parmi les pirates. _A tort, manifestement._ Autour d’eux, l’équipage leur jetait des regards curieux et quelques murmures commençaient à s’élever.

Brianna cherchait un moyen de désamorcer la situation lorsque le capitaine en second se détourna en direction de la passerelle. « Où allez-vous ? », demanda Murphy en le suivant des yeux.

O’Brien s’arrêta, un pied déjà posé hors du navire, et se retourna vers eux, le visage déformé par la colère. Lui qui était d’une humeur toujours égale venait de changer du tout au tout. « Le chercher ! En espérant qu’il ne se soit pas jeté du haut d’une falaise ou noyé dans un tonneau de rhum… »

« Stephen ne ferait jamais ça », protesta faiblement Brianna. Mais dans l’état de fragilité dans lequel il se trouvait depuis son évasion, sans oublier le whisky ingurgité la veille, elle n’en était pas certaine. Et à voir le regard sombre d’O’Brien à cet instant, elle sut qu’il se disait exactement la même chose. Le second tourna la tête et plaçant deux doigts en cercle entre ses lèvres, siffla un grand coup avant de faire un signe de tête en direction du port. Aussitôt, sans que le moindre ordre eût été prononcé, Boyle et Doherty émergèrent d’un groupe de marins et s’élancèrent sur ses talons. Brianna fit un geste pour les suivre mais la grosse main calleuse de Murphy se posa sur son épaule et la retint avec douceur.

« Je pense qu’il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici, cette fois… », murmura-t-il en la voyant baisser la tête, de nouveau au bord des larmes. Même s’il comprenait le caractère de la jeune femme et qu’il était contre cette demande en mariage précipitée, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir désolé pour son jeune capitaine. Encore une fois, une légère douleur se fit ressentir dans sa cage thoracique, juste au-dessus de son estomac et il se crispa légèrement, avant de tapoter malgré tout l’épaule de Brianna pour la réconforter. Celle-ci porta sa manche à son visage pour l’essuyer et renifla bruyamment.

« J’ai peur… d’avoir tout gâché… »

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit entièrement de votre faute, pour être honnête… », reprit le vieil homme avec un sourire triste. « Le capitaine a toujours été viscéralement incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Même des gens bien intentionnés… »

« Je sais que je peux me montrer parfois secrète et… étrange… » Nouveau sanglot. « Mais y’a-t-il une seule de mes actions qui justifie la méfiance qu’il nourrit à mon égard ? Tout ce que j’ai fait, je l’ai toujours fait dans son intérêt, parfois même en faisant passer son intérêt avant le mien ! »

« Difficile d’y croire quand on passe sa vie à être trahi par ses pairs… Malheureusement pour lui, il suffit qu’il effleure le bonheur du doigt pour immédiatement imaginer comment ce bonheur va lui être arraché et par qui », soupira Murphy avec une grimace.

Le silence retomba entre eux et Brianna entendit les dernières paroles d’O’Brien résonner dans sa tête à la manière d’un glas sinistre. « Monsieur Murphy… Vous pensez qu’il pourrait vraiment… comme Monsieur O’Brien l’a dit… ? »

« Mettre fin à ses jours ? Je ne le pense pas, non », la rassura le vieil homme. « Mais avec l’alcool et la fatigue, qui sait ce qui a pu lui arriver… » Voyant le regard alarmé de la jeune femme, il s’empressa d’ajouter : « Il y a de grandes chances pour qu’il soit simplement en train de cuver quelque part dans une écurie, bien au chaud entre deux bottes de paille. Il en a vu d’autres… »

« D’autres filles qui refusent sa demande en mariage ? Permettez-moi d’en douter… »

 _Non, en effet_ , pensa Murphy avec tristesse. Mais des surdoses d’alcool, ça oui. Une bonne journée de sommeil, une grande quantité d’eau dans le gosier au réveil, un repas solide, et il s’en remettrait. Pour le reste en revanche… ce serait une autre paire de manches.

Stephen ne réapparut pas de la journée, à l’instar des trois marins partis à sa recherche. Brianna avait commencé par arpenter le port, la gorge nouée, puis avait regagné le _Gloriana_ en fin d’après-midi pour se laisser tomber sur sa couchette, exténuée. Lors de sa longue balade sur les quais, elle avait longuement réfléchi à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation sans que personne ne souffre et elle n’avait tiré qu’une seule conclusion possible : elle devait expliquer à Stephen pourquoi l’idée de se marier la faisait paniquer à ce point et cette explication devrait être la plus précise possible. Elle pourrait y glisser quelques éléments qui prépareraient le pirate à la grande vérité qu’elle ne manquerait pas de lui dévoiler un jour, quand elle l’en jugerait prêt. Et ainsi, le jour où il saurait toute l’histoire, chaque élément s’imbriquerait dans la trame avec logique, en douceur. Si Jamie avait été capable d’assimiler l’idée du voyage dans le temps, un Irlandais à la culture imprégnée de légendes mystiques devrait pouvoir y arriver.

La fatigue eut bientôt raison d’elle et elle s’endormit profondément, ne se réveillant qu’une fois la nuit tombée. La cabine était plongée dans le noir et la lune elle-même était cachée par de gros nuages noirs en provenance de l’océan. Frottant ses yeux encore irrités par des heures de larmes, elle se leva et traîna des pieds jusque dans le couloir. Elle aperçut furtivement O’Brien qui se dirigeait vers les dortoirs de l’équipage, mais en la voyant le second émit un sifflement réprobateur et disparut dans la première coursive qu’il rencontra pour l’éviter. _Super. Lui aussi, il me déteste maintenant…_ , pensa Brianna, renonçant à lui courir après pour lui demander s’ils avaient retrouvé Stephen. Si même l’équipage lui tournait le dos, la régression serait totale. Etrangement, cette fois, le seul soutien qu’elle était sûre de ne pas perdre était Murphy. Et peut-être Jimmy. _Quelle ironie…_

Mais elle fut vite rassurée en remontant sur l’entrepont, lorsque les quelques marins présents la saluèrent comme à leur habitude. Boyle mangeait sa ration dans un coin et elle s’apprêtait à le rejoindre quand il esquissa un signe de tête vers la droite, désignant la proue du _Gloriana_. Brianna comprit aussitôt le message et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Stephen était revenu. Elle se précipita dans la direction indiquée et il fut bientôt dans son champ de vision. Les reins calés contre le mât de beaupré et assis sur le bastingage, une jambe pendant dans le vide, il fixait le néant de l’obscurité avec froideur. Brianna vit brièvement ses yeux se tourner dans sa direction lorsqu’il perçut sa présence, puis rouler dans leurs orbites d’un air las avant de se poser de nouveau sur les flots d’un noir d’encre. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter et approcha à pas lents jusqu’à poser ses mains sur le garde-fou à côté de lui. Comme il ne faisait pas le moindre geste ni ne prononçait le moindre mot à son attention, Brianna prit une grande inspiration et brisa le silence.

« Je suis désolée… », marmonna-t-elle en guettant sa réaction, qui ne vint pas. « Hier soir, tu m’as prise par surprise et j’ai… paniqué. » Toujours rien. Si la brise n’avait pas agité quelques mèches de cheveux blonds s’échappant de sa queue de cheval, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu croire qu’il s’était changé en statue de marbre. Elle pinça les lèvres et tenta de détendre l’atmosphère. « Si ça peut te rassurer, quand Roger m’a fait sa demande, ça s’est passé encore plus mal que ça… », lâcha-t-elle avec un petit rire crispé, mais Stephen ne laissa absolument rien paraître et ne tourna même pas un œil dans sa direction. Cela commença à agacer quelque peu Brianna et la jeune femme plissa les paupières, cherchant un moyen de le faire réagir. « On a tous les deux très mal géré cette discussion, hier soir, alors est-ce que tu veux bien qu’on en discute calmement, comme des adultes ? »

Pas de réponse, pas un regard, rien. S’il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là avec elle, il perdrait assurément. S’il y avait bien une qualité dont Brianna était fière, c’était sa patience. Elle se retourna pour s’adosser au bastingage et poussa un long soupir.

« Quelle bonne idée, mon cœur. Pourquoi tu n’en profiterais pas pour m’expliquer d’où vient ton étrange phobie du mariage ? », railla soudain la jeune femme d’une voix grave, teintée d’un lourd (et très mauvais) accent irlandais, avant de se répondre à elle-même avec sa voix normale, quoique légèrement plus aiguë : « Oh mais bien sûr, mon pirate adoré, puisque tu insistes ! »

Cette fois, il y eut une légère contraction dans les muscles de la mâchoire de Stephen, mais impossible de dire s’il se retenait de sourire ou de lui hurler dessus. Peu importait. L’essentiel, c’était qu’il l’écoutait. Brianna se laissa glisser le long du bastingage, jusqu’à ce que ses fesses touchent le sol, et tendit les bras devant elle pour poser ses mains sur ses genoux repliés. Maintenant, il allait falloir raconter l’histoire la plus précise possible tout en évitant soigneusement les détails surnaturels. Ce serait complexe mais pas impossible.

« Frank et ma mère étaient mariés depuis peu quand ils ont été séparés… », commença-t-elle, volontairement évasive. « Je ne sais pas bien ce qu’il s’est passé mais toujours est-il que ma mère s’est retrouvée perdue au beau milieu des Highlands, où d’un côté les Ecossais la prenaient pour une espionne anglaise et de l’autre, les Anglais voulaient l’interroger pour qu’elle leur livre des informations sur les rebelles Jacobites qui l’avaient recueillie. C’est là qu’elle a rencontré Jamie… mon père. Ils se sont rapidement mariés pour que ma mère ne soit pas forcée de témoigner contre les MacKenzie-Fraser si jamais les Anglais lui mettaient la main dessus. Ils sont tombés éperdument amoureux l’un de l’autre et ont vécu ensemble trois années entières avant que ma mère ne tombe enceinte de moi. Au moment où la rébellion Jacobite prenait une tournure toujours plus violente. Jamie était déterminé à mettre ma mère en sécurité mais refusait pour autant d’abandonner les autres rebelles alors qu’une grande bataille se préparait, à Culloden. Ma mère a accepté de fuir et Jamie est parti se battre. Presque tous les Jacobites présents sont morts sur le champ de bataille, ce jour-là, et Jamie fut déclaré disparu dès le lendemain. Dévastée, ma mère a regagné l’Angleterre seule et a retrouvé Frank, qui n’avait jamais cessé de la chercher. Malgré le fait qu’elle était enceinte d’un autre, il a refusé de l’abandonner et ils ont tous les deux décidé de partir pour l’Amérique, pour prendre un nouveau départ. »

Brianna leva brièvement la tête en direction du pirate mais il s’obstinait à ne pas bouger.

« Malheureusement, ma mère était inconsolable d’avoir perdu Jamie et Frank ne parvint jamais à retrouver sa place d’antan dans son cœur. Mais j’étais là et il m’a élevée avec tout l’amour dont il était capable. Il n’a jamais failli à son devoir, malgré une épouse qui lui refusait tout contact charnel et une fille qui n’était pas de son sang. Je les entendais se disputer régulièrement, dans mon lit le soir. Je pensais que tous les couples mariés étaient comme eux et je me disais tout le temps que si c’était pour passer mon temps à hurler sur un homme, mieux valait ne pas me marier. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire amer et secoua la tête.

« Quand j’ai eu dix-huit ans, mon père a commencé à boire de plus en plus, à rentrer tard de l’université, parfois même à dormir dans son bureau. La situation avec maman était plus tendue que jamais et j’ai découvert plus tard qu’il avait eu entre les mains des documents prouvant que Jamie Fraser était toujours en vie. Il a tenté de le cacher à maman, par peur qu’elle le quitte pour rejoindre son véritable amour, mais ça l’a rongé de l’intérieur. Un jour, il a bu plus que de raison et m’a annoncé qu’il souhaitait refaire sa vie avec une autre femme, qu’il avait rencontrée à Harvard. J’ai eu… une réaction violente. Je l’ai détesté de nous faire ça, à maman et à moi. Je l’ai insulté de tous les noms et je suis partie en courant. Il s’est tué juste après ça. »

Elle s’arrêta un instant pour prendre une longue inspiration. Même encore maintenant, raconter cette partie-là était atrocement douloureux.

« C’est là que j’ai appris qu’il n’était pas mon véritable père et j’en ai voulu à ma mère d’avoir brisé notre famille. Ce n’était pas vraiment sa faute, mais j’avais besoin… de trouver un coupable. » Elle poussa un long soupir et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière contre la balustrade. « Tout ça pour dire que le mariage n’est pour moi qu’un synonyme de souffrance et comme le divorce est toujours interdit par la loi… J’aurais préféré éviter. »

Le silence retomba sur la proue du _Gloriana_ et Brianna releva timidement la tête en direction du pirate. Celui-ci était enfin sorti de son immobilité et la regardait avec gravité.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire qu’il va nous arriver la même chose ? », marmonna-t-il, sa jambe gauche s’agitant nerveusement au-dessus de l’eau. « Nous ne sommes pas eux et ils ne sont pas nous. »

La rousse faillit se fendre d’un sourire triomphant en l’entendant enfin parler mais dissimula le tout derrière une adorable moue. « On n’en sait rien… Mais tu vois bien, à peine le mot ‘mariage’ prononcé, on se dispute déjà. »

Un petit soufflement de nez lui indiqua sans qu’elle ait besoin de le regarder que Stephen avait gloussé. Cette fois, elle ne put retenir son sourire et se releva pour se mettre à sa hauteur, posant sa main sur la sienne.

« J’ai réfléchi », reprit-elle en baissant les yeux, « et je suis prête à accepter si toi-même tu acceptes quelques conditions. »

« Le contraire m’aurait surpris… », railla Stephen avec un demi-sourire. « Lesquelles ? »

« Eh bien… nous sommes des pirates, n’est-ce pas ? Nous ne vivons pas comme tout le monde… »

L’Irlandais se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas montrer son amusement face à l’utilisation du pronom ‘nous’. « Il paraît. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi devrions-nous nous marier comme tout le monde ? » Elle le vit se renfrogner et s’empressa d’ajouter : « On pourrait faire quelque chose qui nous corresponde plus, quelque chose de plus libre,… de moins conventionnel. On se jurerait fidélité, respect, égalité, de ne jamais se faire de mal… »

« Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mon cœur, mais ça ressemble beaucoup au mariage conventionnel », l’interrompit Stephen avec un haussement de sourcil dubitatif.

« Non, rien à voir. C’est très différent. »

« Hum hum ? »

Brianna se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre. « C’est différent car dans cette version-là, si un jour l’un de nous d’eux en a assez, l’autre devra accepter de le laisser partir. » Le visage du pirate s’était figé, comme si ce qu’il venait d’entendre confirmait ses plus grandes craintes et la jeune femme s’empressa de le rassurer. « Au cas où nos sentiments changeraient avec le temps. On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer. J’ai vu de mes propres yeux ce que deux personnes s’infligent lorsqu’elles sont forcées de vivre ensemble alors que plus rien ne les lie. C’est de la souffrance. Beaucoup de souffrance. Et je t’aime trop pour risquer de nous faire subir cela. »

Stephen eut un léger mouvement de recul et sembla un instant mal à l’aise. Elle avait redit _les mots_. Et cette fois dans un contexte bien plus crédible que la précédente. Non pas qu’il doute de ses sentiments : il les avait perçus depuis longtemps dans son regard, depuis cette violente tempête qui avait bien failli les emporter tous les deux, deux mois plus tôt. Mais il ne lui avait jamais laissé prononcer les mots fatidiques, comme si le fait de les énoncer à haute voix empêchait tout retour en arrière. Autrefois, il lui avait semblé logique de l’en préserver : il avait prévu de l’abandonner pour la sauver des griffes de MacNamara et ensuite, il avait cru qu’elle ne le choisirait jamais au détriment de sa famille. Leur relation lui semblait sans avenir. Mais aujourd’hui, MacNamara était hors-jeu et elle avait tout quitté pour le suivre. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, ils étaient libres de vivre comme bon leur semblait. Libres d’embrasser leurs sentiments. Toutefois, quelque chose – il ne savait pas quoi – le retenait de lui répondre et il se contenta d’un rictus narquois.

« Je suppose qu’O’Brien pourrait s’en charger… », lâcha-t-il en plissant les yeux. « Normalement, c’est le privilège du capitaine mais je ne peux décemment pas me marier moi-même… »

Le visage de Brianna s’éclaira et elle hocha vivement la tête. « Excellente idée ! Pas d’église, pas de prêtre, juste nous, l’équipage et j’imagine… quelques tonneaux de whisky et d’ _ale_. »

« De l’ _ale_ à mon mariage ? Je me sens offensé… », bougonna Stephen en secouant la tête.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Pas d’ _ale_ , dans ce cas… Et pas de robe blanche non plus. » Devant l’air incrédule du pirate, elle reprit : « Le blanc est censé symboliser la pureté, la virginité et toutes ces bêtises… Je n’aime pas ça et de toute façon, je suis à peu près certaine que personne sur ce navire n’est dupe quant à notre situation. »

Cette fois, Stephen laissa échapper un ricanement si bruyant et grivois que Brianna se retourna, gênée, pour voir si quelqu’un les avait entendus. Lorsqu’elle reporta son attention sur lui, le pirate la dévisageait avec un rictus goguenard et une étincelle nouvelle dans son regard. _Les mots_ se pressaient dans sa gorge, si fort qu’il eut un instant peur de les lui hurler au visage. Pour la première fois de son existence, il se sentait prêt à les prononcer. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas ce soir. Au lieu de cela, il saisit le menton de Brianna entre deux doigts et se pencha vers ses lèvres.

« Brianna Fraser… Acceptes-tu qu’O’Brien nous unisse pour une durée indéterminée sur le pont de ce bateau, sans église, sans prêtre, sans robe blanche et définitivement sans _ale_ ? »

La rousse gloussa, ses joues devenant écarlates et elle dut lutter quelques secondes pour garder son sérieux. « Tu vois, présenté comme ça, c’est tout de suite plus- »

« Par Danu, vas-tu enfin répondre ou attends-tu qu’il gèle en Enfer ? »

« Oui ! », aboya-t-elle, à la fois hilare et exaspérée. Elle secoua la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, remarquant combien il était apaisé pour la première fois depuis des jours. Avant de souffler de nouveau : « Oui. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ouf ! Un chapitre un peu mouvementé, mais qui se finit bien ! Le prochain ne sera qu’amour et pâquerettes, mais nous y aurons également le plaisir de faire la connaissance d’un nouveau personnage… :D**

**J’ai hâte de lire votre avis sur ce chapitre et d’ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! A lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	31. Tighinn air a' mhuir tha fear a phòsas mi

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Comme promis, un petit chapitre tout namour tout doux pour illuminer votre journée en cette triste période. J’espère que les partiels se sont bien passés pour ceux qui étudient et que les autres tiennent le coup ! J’ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, perso j’ai eu le smile tout le temps en l’écrivant <3 !**

**oOo**

  1. _Tighinn air a' mhuir tha fear a phòsas mi_ (Coming on the sea is the one I'll marry)



O’Brien descendit rapidement les escaliers jusqu’au niveau des cuisines, se demandant vaguement ce qu’il s’y préparait. Alors qu’il venait de se réveiller ce matin-là, le capitaine était venu le trouver dans les quartiers de l’équipage et l’avait sommé, ainsi que quelques autres, de le rejoindre dans l’antre de Flanagan. Au détour d’un couloir, il croisa Murphy qui allait dans la même direction, et lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à destination, Doherty, Jimmy et le cuisinier étaient déjà là. Tous échangèrent des regards anxieux en silence, jusqu’à ce que Bonnet fasse enfin irruption dans la pièce, armé d’une bouteille de rhum ambré intacte, et accompagné de Boyle qui ne semblait pas plus informé que les autres. A peine arrivé, le capitaine se dirigea vers une caisse, en extirpa sept minuscules verres qu’il aligna sur le plan de travail de Flanagan, et se mit à les remplir de rhum sans piper mot.

Jimmy observait l’alcool monter petit à petit dans chaque verre avec un mine de déterré et O’Brien croisa les bras, tentant de ne pas avoir l’air trop inquiet. « N’est-il pas un peu trop tôt pour ce genre de boisson, capitaine ? », tenta le second avec une grimace.

« Prenez un verre. » Le pirate avait parlé sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune forme de discussion et tous s’exécutèrent à contrecœur, sans pour autant oser boire avant d’en avoir reçu l’ordre.

« Si je peux me permettre, capitaine… », demanda Murphy, haussant ses sourcils broussailleux. « À quoi buvons-nous ? »

Un léger sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de l’Irlandais et il plissa les yeux, savourant à l’avance l’annonce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. « Brianna et moi… allons nous marier… »

Presque toutes les bouches s’ouvrirent à l’unisson et un concert de vivats et de cris de surprise s’éleva dans les cuisines, tandis que Boyle engloutissait son verre cul-sec avec un sourire triste. Il avait toujours eu un petit béguin pour la rouquine et la vue de son corps dénudé dans le couloir, peu avant qu’ils ne la laissent sur le quai de Wilmington, l’avait hanté de nombreuses nuits. Evidemment, il n’avait jamais osé tenter quoi que ce soit par peur de se faire éventrer vivant par Bonnet, mais maintenant que son capitaine la prenait officiellement pour femme, tout espoir de la séduire un jour était désormais anéanti.

Bonnet, quant à lui, attendit tranquillement que les réactions se tassent pour ajouter fièrement : « … ce soir. »

Un silence de mort tomba brusquement dans la cuisine et ce fut au tour de Murphy d’avaler son rhum en une seule gorgée, persuadé qu’il avait encore affaire à une lubie du pirate qui apporterait son lot de drames dès que la demoiselle apprendrait la nouvelle. Jimmy avait fermé les yeux et soupirait, tandis que les âmes de Flanagan et Doherty semblaient avoir quitté leurs corps.

« Ne m’en voulez pas de poser la question, hein… », commença O’Brien, demandant à voix haute ce que les autres pensaient tout bas, « mais Mademoiselle Fraser est-elle au courant ? »

Stephen cligna des yeux lentement, grimaça, dodelina de la tête d’un air coupable sous les regards atterrés de ses matelots, avant de cesser de les torturer. « Oui. »

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement général et le pirate faillit ricaner. Enfin, presque général : Flanagan et Doherty le dévisageaient toujours comme s’il était devenu fou. « Ce soir ? », aboya le géant, tandis que Doherty vidait son rhum d’un trait.

Stephen plissa les yeux. « Il me semble avoir bien prononcé… »

« Comment voulez-vous que je prépare un repas de _mariage_ pour cinquante gars d’ici _ce soir_ ? »

« Vous préférez que je cherche un autre cuisinier ? », rétorqua le capitaine d’une voix affreusement traînante, mais Doherty vola aussitôt au secours de son collègue.

« Monsieur Flanagan, je vais aller chercher mes carnets et nous allons tout de suite faire le point sur ce que nous avons déjà et ce que nous allons devoir acheter… Tout ira bien… Tout ira bien… », répéta le quartier-maître d’une voix plus aiguë que d’habitude.

« Mais… avez-vous trouvé un prêtre qui acceptera de vous marier ? Je doute que la cathédrale de Fort-Dauphin ouvre ses portes aux gens de notre espèce… », demanda O’Brien, complètement perdu.

« Pas d’église. Pas de prêtre », récita Bonnet en repensant à sa demande en mariage peu académique de la veille. Il tourna ensuite un regard appuyé en direction de son second. « Nous célèbrerons ce mariage à bord. »

« À b-… Mais seul le capitaine peut- » O’Brien se tut soudain et écarquilla les yeux, comprenant où son supérieur voulait en venir. Il se mit à secouer frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation. « C’est impossible, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne sais même pas ce qu’il faut faire. »

« Ah, parce que moi oui ? », ironisa Stephen en avalant enfin son propre verre de rhum. « Combien de mariages ont eu lieu sur ce navire, Monsieur O’Brien ? »

« Aucun ! »

« Précisément. » Stephen reposa son verre sur le plan de travail avec un léger claquement, puis donna une grande tape sur l’épaule du second. « Vous vous en sortirez très bien. » Ignorant la pâleur extrême d’O’Brien, qui laissait présager que non, il ne s’en sortirait pas du tout, Stephen plongea une main dans la poche intérieure de son gilet et en ressortit une page de carnet pliée en deux, qu’il tendit à Jimmy. « Va retirer cette commande pour moi en ville. Tu sauras lire l’adresse ? »

Le mousse déplia le papier et fronça les sourcils, mobilisant ses faibles compétences de lecture pour déchiffrer les mots. « Oui. Je vais trouver. » Jetant un dernier regard compatissant en direction d’O’Brien et de Flanagan, Jimmy remonta les coursives puis les escaliers quatre à quatre pour quitter le _Gloriana_ et se diriger vers le centre de Fort-Dauphin. Les rues en damier étaient déjà très fréquentées en ce beau matin de janvier et la place du marché résonnait des cris des vendeurs de poisson, fruits exotiques et légumes, derrière des étals autour desquels se pressaient esclaves, cuisinières et clients en tous genres.

La main crispée sur son papier, l’adolescent traversa la place, demanda son chemin à une poissonnière en train de vider un vivaneau, et s’enfonça ensuite dans les ruelles. Après avoir tourné au mauvais endroit et être revenu sur ses pas, il déplia le papier pour relire le nom du commerce et soupira. Sans regarder, il fit demi-tour et heurta de plein fouet une pile de linge sale. Au moins trois ou quatre draps sommairement pliés dégringolèrent de la pile et tombèrent sur les pavés avec un bruit mat, tandis que leur propriétaire poussait un juron.

« Misère, je suis vraiment désolé ! Laissez-moi vous aider », balbutia Jimmy en se penchant aussitôt pour ramasser les draps. Il se redressa pour les tendre à leur propriétaire et se figea, la bouche entrouverte et les poumons vidés de tout leur oxygène. La fille qui se tenait en face de lui venait littéralement de lui couper le souffle et il sentit ses joues s’échauffer instantanément. Elle n’était pas d’une beauté hors du commun, au contraire elle semblait plutôt banale au premier abord : des cheveux blonds sagement ramenés en un chignon désordonné sous un fichu blanc, des yeux bleus, une silhouette longiligne sans relief sous sa robe simple de servante. Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, un éclat rieur qui l’avait tout de suite hypnotisé. La fille dut s’amuser de son air de merlan frit car ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire mutin qui acheva de faire chavirer le cœur du moussaillon. _Est-ce cela que le capitaine a ressenti en voyant Mam’zelle Brianna pour la première fois ?_ , se demanda le jeune garçon, tandis que le sourire de la servante s’élargissait, avec une pointe de gêne.

« Tu te sens bien ? », demanda-t-elle, un sourcil levé, comme si elle sous-entendait qu’il avait pris un sérieux coup sur la tête.

Jimmy ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de trouver enfin la force de formuler un son. « Oui… Je… Vos draps… », balbutia-t-il en tendant les bras en direction de la pile, avant de réaliser qu’il n’était certainement pas galant de charger de nouveau cette pauvre fille comme une mule. « Euh… Voulez-vous que je les porte jusqu’à… là où vous allez ? »

« Tu veux dire… au lavoir ? », suggéra la fille, moqueuse. Elle semblait un peu trop apprécier de le voir si troublé et Jimmy rougit de plus belle.

« Oui… le lavoir… »

La blonde redressa un peu la pile de draps restant dans ses propres bras et hocha la tête. « Par ici. » Elle bifurqua dans une rue voisine et le jeune homme lui emboîta le pas. « C’est quoi ton p’tit nom ? »

« Jim-James… », se corrigea-t-il. « James Walsh. »

« Enchantée, James Walsh. Je l’aurais été beaucoup moins, ceci dit, si tu avais renversé ma pile _après_ que je l’aie lavée, mais Dieu merci ce n’est pas le cas… », ironisa-t-elle en lui jetant un regard malicieux. « Je m’appelle Mary… »

« Enchanté, Mary. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez autant de draps à laver ? Vous travaillez dans une auberge ? »

La jeune femme éclata d’un rire strident, qui fit écho contre tous les murs de la ruelle. « Presque… Une maison de passes, je m’occupe du ménage… »

Jimmy fronça le nez et éloigna vivement les draps de son propre corps, prenant soudain conscience de toutes les souillures qu’ils devaient contenir. « Ce n’est pas un endroit très convenable pour une jeune fille… Vous n’avez pas trouvé ailleurs ? »

« C’est temporaire… », répondit Mary en haussant les épaules. « En fait, j’aimerais trouver un poste de gouvernante, dans une maison respectable. Pourquoi pas chez un jeune couple avec des enfants. En tous cas, un endroit avec beaucoup moins de draps sales à laver… » Jimmy laissa échapper un rire lorsqu’elle lui adressa un bref clin d’œil complice. « Tu n’aurais pas une famille à me proposer, par hasard ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne connais pas vraiment de familles… Je suis mousse, sur un navire marchand », mentit-il avec un sourire d’excuse.

« Oh, quelle chance ! J’aimerais pouvoir voguer chaque jour sur les flots, sans savoir où je vais me réveiller le lendemain… » Le sourire de Mary faiblit quelque peu et un éclair de tristesse passa dans son regard bleu, tant et si bien que Jimmy sentit presque son cœur se briser. « Sans entendre nuit et jour des gémissements sordides… Ou craindre de passer moi aussi à la casserole… »

« Comment ça ? », s’alarma Jimmy avant de réaliser qu’ils étaient arrivés au lavoir. Mary déposa son chargement au bord de l’eau, puis débarrassa son accompagnateur de ses draps.

« La maquerelle… Je l’ai entendue dire à un de ses clients que les filles comme moi rapportaient gros, la première fois que… Enfin, tu sais… » Elle se racla la gorge, mal à l’aise. « Désolée, je ne devrais pas t’embêter avec mes histoires. Disons que plus vite je serai partie de ce trou à rats, mieux ce sera. »

« Je vous proposerais bien de vous faire dormir à bord, mais je ne suis pas sûr que le capitaine… » Jimmy se figea, comme s’il venait de se rappeler d’un détail important. Le capitaine. Le mariage. La commande à aller chercher. Il se leva d’un bond, faisant sursauter la servante. « Oh Seigneur. Je dois partir… » Il s’éloigna de quelques pas, s’arrêta de nouveau et se retourna vers Mary, rouge comme une écrevisse. « Où se trouve l’établissement qui vous emploie ? »

« Eh bien… c’est le bordel qui est sur le port… »

« Demain matin, je viendrai vous y chercher. Tenez-vous prête, surtout. Nous allons essayer de vous trouver un autre poste… Mais là, il faut que je parte. »

Mary cligna des yeux, surprise, puis hocha la tête. « Alors à demain matin, James Walsh. »

Jimmy opina du chef et après un dernier sourire béat, repartit en sens inverse, laissant la lavandière seule avec son tas de linge.

~o~

Le coude posé sur la table et la joue calée contre sa main, vêtue uniquement de son jupon baleiné et de son corset, Brianna considérait d’un air absent la jolie robe à la française d’un bleu azur – gracieusement offerte par sa tante Jocasta à son départ de River Run – et qu’elle avait choisie comme tenue de mariage. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à l’enfiler. Au lieu de cela, elle fouillait son esprit et son cœur à la recherche du moindre doute, de la moindre trace d’appréhension, susceptibles de la ramener à la raison. Mais rien ne lui venait. Elle qui avait toujours été rebutée par l’idée de se marier, au point de se brouiller avec son premier amour, s’apprêtait à sauter le pas dans une petite heure à peine. Avec un pirate, que son père méprisait, dans un siècle qui n’était le sien. L’ancienne Bree serait certainement partie en courant. Pourtant, elle avait beau chercher, retourner le problème cent fois dans sa tête, sonder chaque neurone de son cerveau… Aucune fibre de son être ne ressentait le besoin de fuir.

Stephen avait accepté toutes ses conditions, au point qu’elle n’était même plus sûre que ce mariage en soit réellement un aux yeux de la loi. Mais peu lui importait. Ils s’engageraient l’un envers l’autre, et non envers un dieu quelconque ou une institution et c’était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Aucun déshonneur de ne pas être vierge, aucun jugement sur ce qui était convenable ou non, aucune pression familiale. _Une union à l’image de notre couple, en quelque sorte_ …

Son « oui » de la veille avait également eut un effet incroyablement apaisant sur le pirate : mis à part quelques sursauts au cours de la nuit, pour la première fois depuis son évasion, il n’avait pas été une seule fois réveillé par ses cauchemars. Brianna le sentait au plus profond d’elle-même, le véritable bonheur était à portée de main et ils s’en rapprochaient chaque jour un peu plus. Bientôt, les démons qui poursuivaient Stephen lâcheraient prise et ils pourraient aller de l’avant. Reprendre la mer, peut-être ? Sillonner la planète à la recherche d’autres trésors ? Ou pourquoi pas se trouver un petit coin de paradis où ils pourraient passer l’intégralité de leurs journées à faire l’amour…

Toute à sa rêverie, Brianna se mit à sourire bêtement et sa joue glissa brusquement hors de sa main, la faisant sursauter et se redresser d’un bond. Elle avait passé au moins une heure à réfléchir et à imaginer ce que serait leur vie après ce soir, au lieu de se préparer comme elle était sensée le faire. Marmonnant un juron, elle quitta sa chaise et se décida enfin à enfiler sa tenue. L’avantage des modèles à la française était la pièce ventrale sur laquelle venait se fixer la robe à l’aide d’épingles discrètes, plantées dans le corps baleiné. Les tissus étaient également plus légers que les robes anglaises, avec des manches qui n’allaient pas plus loin que les coudes, et le décolleté n’était pas recouvert d’un fichu, inutile sous les tropiques.

Trois coups brefs frappés à la porte de la cabine la firent sursauter et elle vérifia une dernière fois que sa robe était correctement fermée avant d’aller ouvrir. Peu lui importait que Stephen la voie dans sa tenue de noces avant la cérémonie, elle n’était pas superstitieuse mais contrairement à ce qu’elle avait imaginé, ce n’était pas son fiancé qui se tenait derrière le panneau de bois.

« Monsieur Boyle ? », s’étonna-t-elle en découvrant le jeune matelot sur le seuil. « Suis-je si en retard que ça ? »

« Non, Mademoiselle, absolument pas… Je voulais vous donner quelque chose… », marmonna-t-il tandis que Brianna s’effaçait pour le laisser entrer. Il fit deux pas à l’intérieur de la cabine et tendit la main droite. Au creux de sa paume se trouvaient une pièce de six pence et un ruban de soie bleu. « Je ne savais pas si vous aviez tout ce qu’il faut, mais voici au moins la pièce ainsi que quelque chose de bleu _et_ de neuf ! »

Brianna sourit. « Ma robe est déjà bleue et empruntée, me voilà donc avec un ruban neuf et l’indispensable six pence. J’ai bien peur de ne rien avoir de vieux, en revanche… »

« Bien sûr que si… Mais je crois que vous l’appelez ‘Stephen’ », railla-t-il en baissant d’un ton au cas où Bonnet aurait eu la fâcheuse idée de se trouver dans un couloir voisin.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et hocha la tête. Le train de vie et la personnalité peu conventionnels de Stephen lui faisaient souvent oublier qu’il avait dix ans de plus qu’elle – et au moins cinq de plus que Boyle – tant il paraissait plus vif et nonchalant que la plupart des jeunes hommes que lui avait présenté sa tante à River Run. Se détournant pour brosser une dernière fois ses cheveux, Brianna les ramena sur le côté, les faisant cascader sur son épaule gauche avant de les nouer à l’aide du ruban de Boyle. Elle n’avait ni les compétences ni la patience pour tenter une coiffure plus élaborée de toute façon.

« Vous savez, Mademoiselle… », commença Boyle, les yeux rivés sur le plancher. « Je suis heureux que le capitaine ait enfin ‘clarifié’ votre situation… Je n’aurais pas supporté que les gens parlent dans votre dos ou que qui que ce soit vous prenne pour une fille de mauvaise vie… »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je me fiche de ce que pensent les ge- »

« Pas moi », la coupa abruptement Boyle, dont les joues s’échauffaient progressivement. « Et sachez que s’il avait continué son petit jeu, j’aurais éventuellement fini par… enfin, j’aurais certainement… disons, rétabli votre honneur en vous demandant votre main. »

Brianna cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de se rappeler combien il était courant à l’époque de marier en catastrophe une jeune femme qui avait péché à un autre homme dans la confidence, afin que personne ne puisse remettre en doute sa virginité avant le mariage. Etant dans l’impossibilité de répondre favorablement à cette déclaration déguisée et souhaitant plus que tout libérer Boyle de son trouble, elle décida de détendre l’atmosphère et sourit : « C’est mon incroyable adresse aux _conkers_ qui vous a séduit, avouez… »

Boyle gloussa et releva les yeux vers elle, avec un rictus goguenard. L’image de son corps nu dans la coursive s’imposa de nouveau à son esprit et il y eut un éclat tellement lubrique dans son regard que Brianna sut aussitôt à quoi il pensait. « Entre autres. » Il pinça les lèvres et croisa les mains dans son dos avant de s’incliner légèrement. « J’espère que vous serez heureuse avec le capitaine. Sinon, vous savez où me trouver. »

« Déguerpissez avant que je ne vous écrase une autre noix, Monsieur Boyle… », plaisanta Brianna, tandis que le marin s’esclaffait bruyamment.

« Des marrons. Ce sont des marrons, Mademois- »

« De-hors ! »

Avec un dernier rire, Boyle ressortit de la cabine et referma la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme secoua la tête et acheva de se préparer avec le sourire. Les idioties de Boyle avaient eu le mérite de la détendre et alors qu’elle glissait les six pence dans sa chaussure, comme le voulait la tradition, elle se sentit véritablement prête à monter sur le pont pour la dernière fois en tant que Mademoiselle Fraser. Bientôt, on frappa à nouveau à la porte mais ce n’était toujours pas Stephen – ni Boyle, au demeurant. Brianna ouvrit et se trouva en face d’un Murphy endimanché, tendant son bras vers elle.

« Vous n’êtes pas obligé de faire ça, je peux y aller seule… », bredouilla Brianna en comprenant son intention. N’ayant ni Frank ni Jamie à ses côtés, elle n’avait pas imaginé une seule seconde se présenter devant Stephen au bras d’un autre homme, encore moins le grincheux charpentier qui avait si longtemps désapprouvé sa présence à bord.

« J’insiste, Mademoiselle. Et si vous ne voulez pas que je le fasse pour vous, laissez-moi au moins le faire pour _lui_. »

Comme à chaque fois que Murphy se laissait aller à ce genre d’attention paternelle à l’égard de son capitaine, le cœur de Brianna fondit comme un sorbet laissé en plein soleil et elle agrippa le bras de Murphy avant même que son cerveau en ait officiellement lancé l’ordre. Ils remontèrent la coursive à pas lents et Brianna prit une longue et bruyante inspiration qui n’échappa pas au vieil homme.

« Si vous n’êtes pas sûre de vous, Mademoiselle… »

« Je le suis ! », s’exclama Brianna, avant de reprendre un ton plus bas. « Etrangement, je le suis. C’est simplement… quelque chose dont je ne m’étais jamais sentie capable auparavant. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que j’ai faites avec lui et dont je n’aurais jamais cru être capable. » Elle se tut un instant ; le fil de ses pensées parvenait enfin à lui faire mettre des mots sur ce qu’elle n’avait pas encore réussi à formuler jusqu’à présent. « Quand je suis à ses côtés, c’est comme… si j’étais une version améliorée de moi-même. Tout ce que je suis ou que je rêvais d’être… mais en mieux. Et il n’y a personne d’autre que lui sur cette Terre qui me fasse cet effet-là. »

Murphy tourna la tête vers elle, un léger sourire agitant sa barbe broussailleuse, et tapota la main de Brianna à son bras. « Vous êtes prête. »

« Qui l’eût-cru… », rétorqua la jeune femme avec un léger rire. Ils s’arrêtèrent quelques secondes en bas de l’escalier principal, laissant le temps à Brianna de relever les pans de sa robe pour ne pas s’entraver dedans, et arrivèrent bientôt sur l’entrepont, où étaient massés les membres de l’équipage. Tous s’étaient mis sur leur trente-et-un, à savoir des vêtements moins légers et élimés que d’habitude. Ceux qui portaient des chapeaux les retirèrent sur son passage et elle leur adressa quelques sourires timides, tandis que Murphy l’entraînait cette fois vers l’escalier qui menait au pont supérieur. O’Brien se tenait non loin de la barre, l’air à peu près aussi à l’aise qu’un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, et Jimmy tout sourire s’était placé à ses côtés.

Deux pas en avant, près de la balustrade qui surplombait l’entrepont, Stephen l’attendait et Brianna ne put s’empêcher de retenir son souffle. Il avait troqué son habituelle tenue de hors-la-loi contre un pantalon et une veste en velours gris-vert richement brodée le long de la boutonnière, assortis d’un gilet brodé lui aussi et d’un foulard blanc noué autour de son cou. Il aurait presque pu passer pour un riche bourgeois si les couleurs violacées et les plaies de ses ongles n’avaient pas autant contrasté avec le reste de sa toilette. Quand il l’aperçut, une lueur avide anima son regard et il esquissa un rictus de satisfaction, semblable à l’expression qu’elle avait lue sur son visage lorsqu’il avait remporté la vente aux enchères, ou lorsqu’il lui avait pris sa virginité. Tout n’avait toujours été qu’une question de possession, avec lui. Il l’avait achetée, mais comme elle ne s’était jamais comportée comme sa propriété, il l’avait déflorée en espérant conquérir son corps à défaut de son esprit. Maintenant que le corps était conquis – et le cœur aussi – il voulait s’approprier tout le reste sans réellement réaliser qu’elle le lui donnait de son plein gré. _Et après ça, qu’est-ce que ce sera ?_ , souffla une petite voix dans la tête de Brianna, mais elle s’évanouit aussitôt lorsque le bras de Murphy déposa délicatement sa main sur celle de Stephen.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et la température sembla monter d’un cran. Le cerveau de Brianna tournait en boucle sur une seule et même pensée ( _Il est beau… Il est tellement beau…_ ) et celui de Stephen devait à peu près en être au même stade, car il s’écoula bien une bonne trentaine de secondes avant qu’O’Brien ne leur rappelle sa présence d’un raclement de gorge gêné.

« Messieurs et… Mademoiselle… Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous sommes réunis ici cette après-midi pour célébrer l’union de notre bien-aimé capitaine, Stephen Bonnet, et… de sa carotte, Mademoiselle Brianna Fraser. »

« Ma quoi ? », répéta Stephen tandis que des rires fusaient un peu partout sur l’entrepont et y compris à côté de lui.

« Une longue histoire. Continuez, Monsieur O’Brien », s’empressa d’ajouter Brianna entre deux gloussements.

« Pour une raison qui n’appartient qu’à eux… », reprit le capitaine en second avec une grimace. « …ils ont décidé que ce mariage devrait être célébré ici par votre serviteur, plutôt que dans une église avec un homme de Dieu formé à ce genre de situations. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué, n’est-ce pas ? » Il y eut à nouveau quelques rires et O’Brien se frotta les mains comme pour se donner du courage avant une tâche difficile, arrachant un nouveau gloussement à Brianna.

« Le hic… C’est qu’avant de commencer à travailler pour le capitaine Bonnet à l’âge de dix-huit ans, je n’avais assisté dans ma vie qu’à deux mariages : celui de ma mère, lorsqu’elle s’est remariée après le décès de mon père…. J’avais alors trois ans. Et celui de ma tante Siobhan, où mon oncle a décidé que quinze ans était un âge raisonnable pour découvrir à partir de combien de verres de whisky je roulerais sous la table. Autant vous dire que j’ai très peu de souvenirs de l’un comme de l’autre… »

Cette fois, le rire de Stephen se mêla à celui de l’équipage et cela sembla rassurer quelque peu O’Brien, qui se détendit légèrement.

« Que les futurs époux me pardonnent donc si le protocole laisse à désirer… car je n’ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je fais. »

« Eux non plus ! », railla un matelot sur l’entrepont, provoquant de nouveaux rires gras dans l’assistance.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses, si vous le voulez bien… Mais avant tout, il me semble que je me dois de tirer les choses au clair : si quelqu’un s’oppose à cette union, qu’il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais ! Après, ce sera trop tard… »

Du coin de l’œil, Brianna vit une main se lever vers le ciel et sans même regarder à qui elle appartenait, la jeune femme s’exclama avec un sourire moqueur : « Baissez votre main, Monsieur Boyle ! »

Stephen tourna la tête tellement vite en direction du matelot que toutes les personnes présentes sur le pont supérieur entendirent ses vertèbres cervicales craquer. La main de Boyle replongea aussitôt dans la poche de son pantalon, tandis que Doherty lui assenait un coup de son carnet d’inventaire – qui ne le quittait jamais – sur le haut du crâne. Le capitaine reporta son regard furieux sur Brianna, qui se contenta d’un sourire énigmatique avant de faire signe de la tête à O’Brien pour poursuivre la cérémonie. Le second secoua la tête avec un soupir.

« Maintenant que nous sommes _tous_ d’accord sur ce point », grinça O’Brien en jetant un regard agacé en direction de Boyle, « je propose que nous passions sans attendre à l’échange des vœux… »

A cet instant, Stephen fit un signe de la main à Jimmy, qui s’avança pour lui tendre une petite boîte en bois avec un sourire démesuré. Brianna fronça les sourcils, se demandant où ils avaient bien pu trouver des alliances en si peu de temps, et eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le pirate ouvrit le couvercle. Il n’y avait qu’une seule bague dans le coffret, un anneau en or simple surmonté d’un diamant blanc semblable à ceux qu’elle avait rapportés de son expédition à Abandawe. _La part du capitaine…_ , pensa-t-elle en se rappelant de la façon dont Stephen s’était approprié une partie de son butin.

« Je l’avais commandée avant notre dispute… », marmonna-t-il tandis qu’elle plissait les yeux pour observer l’anneau de plus près.

« Il y a un message gravé dans- »

« On verra ça plus tard », l’interrompit-il précipitamment en sortant la bague de sa boîte.

Brianna sourit, consciente qu’il devait être gêné à l’idée que son message intime puisse être révélé à tout son équipage et changea de sujet. « Et toi, alors ? Pas de signe extérieur de bonheur matrimonial ? », railla-t-elle, prête à lui faire un discours sur pourquoi il était injuste qu’elle soit la seule à proclamer au monde qu’elle n’était plus célibataire. Mais à sa grande surprise, Stephen baissa les yeux et effleura la chevalière qu’elle lui avait offerte à Noël et qu’il avait instinctivement glissée à son annulaire gauche le jour-même.

« En fait, je me suis rendu compte… que je portais déjà le mien… »

Brianna écarquilla les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Si elle avait vu une telle scène au cinéma ou dans son poste de télévision en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Gayle, elles auraient certainement poussé des cris aigus tout en gloussant comme des oies. Mais ce genre de réaction était proprement impossible ici et elle dut se contenter de couiner intérieurement tout en dardant sur lui un regard qui aurait fait rougir Aphrodite elle-même.

« Brianna Fraser », reprit O’Brien tandis que la jeune femme prenait une grande inspiration pour apaiser le feu que la dernière phrase de Stephen avait fait naître en elle. « Voulez-vous prendre pour époux Stephen Bonnet ici présent, dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie pour le meilleur et pour le pire, de lui rester fidèle et de l’aimer jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Stephen se figea et adressa un bref regard d’excuse en direction de Brianna. « La mort ou autre chose… », s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter, en faisant référence aux conditions qu’elle avait énoncées la veille.

« Hein ? », fit O’Brien, qui n’en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« C’est vrai, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver, il y a certainement des dizaines de choses en-dehors de la mort qui pourraient nous séparer… »

« Plein », renchérit Brianna avec un sourire narquois. Pour être honnête, elle aurait dit ‘oui’ sans hésiter même si Stephen n’avait pas corrigé la question de son second, mais elle décida d’entrer dans son jeu pour deux raisons : primo, parce que le fait qu’il modifie la question fatidique dans le seul but qu’elle soit conforme à ses désirs était absolument adorable, et secundo parce que la tête que faisait O’Brien à cet instant précis lui donnait envie de hurler de rire.

« Comme quoi ? », s’insurgea ce dernier, avec des yeux ronds. Ces deux-là semblaient avoir réellement décidé de piétiner tout ce qu’il y avait de plus sacré sur cette Terre.

« Eh bien, je n’ai pas d’exemple précis en tête, là tout de suite… », maugréa Stephen tout en faisant impatiemment signe à son second d’enchaîner.

O’Brien se pinça l’arête du nez, inspira, expira. _Des gamins… Je suis en train de marier de véritables gamins…_ « Très bien dans ce cas… rester fidèle, l’aimer, jusqu’à ce que la mort _ou autre chose_ vous sépare ? »

Les joues de Brianna lui faisaient tellement mal à force de sourire, qu’elle dut se forcer à se détendre avant de répondre. « Oui, je le veux. » Avec un nouveau rictus de triomphe, Bonnet glissa le diamant à son annulaire gauche et attendit patiemment qu’O’Brien reprenne la parole.

« Capitaine Stephen Bonnet, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Brianna Fraser ici présente, dans la joie com- »

« Je le veux », l’interrompit le pirate tandis que Brianna pouffait bêtement.

« Je n’ai pas fini ma- », commença O’Brien avant de recevoir un regard menaçant de la part du nouveau marié et il s’empressa de passer à la suite. « Je vous déclare donc mari et femme… Je suppose… Vous pouvez embrass- Ah, très bien, ça aussi c’est fait… »

En effet, Brianna avait sauté au cou de Stephen avant la fin de sa phrase et l’embrassait passionnément sous les vivats de l’équipage. Un baiser beaucoup plus long et sensuel que ne le toléraient les mœurs de l’époque, si bien qu’O’Brien se félicita de ne pas avoir davantage insisté pour célébrer la noce à l’église. _Ils sont intenables, par le Christ…_ , maugréa-t-il intérieurement tandis que Murphy s’approchait pour lui donner une tape sur l’épaule.

« Vous vous en êtes très bien sorti, Monsieur O’Brien… », fit le vieil homme avant de se crisper légèrement et de toussoter, ses joues devenant subitement écarlates.

Le second lui jeta un regard inquiet. « Vous vous sentez bien ? »

« Oui, merci… Tout va bien… L’émotion… »

Le rouge à ses joues disparaissait déjà peu à peu et O’Brien hocha la tête, rassuré. Derrière eux, Jimmy remplissait deux petits verres de whisky qu’il tendit aux jeunes mariés avec un large sourire. « Buvons à l’amour qui n’est rien s’il n’est pas divisé par deux. _Sláinte_ ! »

« _Sláinte_ ! », répondirent Brianna et Stephen à l’unisson avant de vider leurs verres d’un trait.

Jimmy leur sourit une dernière fois et descendit avec O’Brien pour aider Doherty et Flanagan à servir alcool et nourriture à l’équipage. Lorsque Brianna jugea qu’ils avaient suffisamment d’intimité pour éclaircir le mystère de sa bague, elle la retira et l’amena à hauteur d’yeux.

« A peine à ton doigt, tu l’enlèves déjà… », ironisa le pirate en la regardant peiner à déchiffrer l’inscription.

« Tah may eengrah leet ? », lut-elle en écorchant atrocement la prononciation.

Stephen grimaça et secoua la tête. « Alors, maintenant que tu es ma femme et que tu me dois obéissance… jure-moi de ne plus jamais essayer de parler gaélique. »

« Hé, tu n’as qu’à m’apprendre à le prononcer au lieu de critiquer ! Et je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire… », bougonna la jeune femme avec une moue adorable.

L’expression de Stephen se fit soudain grave et Brianna retint son souffle. La façon dont il la dévisageait, le vert profond et intense de ses yeux, sa main qui se levait doucement pour venir caresser sa joue, tout lui donna instantanément la chair de poule.

« _Tá mé i ngrá leat_ … », murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Il ne lui donna pas de traduction, mais cela aurait été inutile. Les mots avaient roulé avec une telle douceur sur sa langue, que leur signification avait soudain semblé aussi claire à Brianna que si elle avait parlé le gaélique toute sa vie. Emportée par le romantisme de l’instant, elle tenta de répéter chaque son qu’elle venait d’entendre à la perfection, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Stephen.

« _Tá mé i ngrá leat_ moi aussi… »

Elle vit une lueur rieuse briller dans les iris verts, puis les lèvres du pirate se contracter, avant qu’il n’éclate de rire et ne se détourne pour remplir à nouveau leurs verres de whisky. « Vraiment, j’insiste. Plus de gaélique pour toi, mon cœur », ironisa-t-il en lui tendant son verre.

Brianna poussa un soupir exaspéré et le défia du regard en levant sa boisson. « _Sláinte_ ! »

Stephen s’esclaffa de plus belle et fit tinter son propre verre contre le sien. « Oui, ce mot-là on sait que tu le maîtrises bien… »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, nos deux tourtereaux sont désormais mariés ! Enfin en quelque sorte, ahahah. J’espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit interlude guimauve et que vous avez compati avec ce pauvre O’Brien… x)**

**Passez une excellente semaine !**

**Xérès**


	32. Lem' Ais Arís

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Petit chapitre de transition avant d’arriver à la dernière partie de cette histoire… Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il reste seulement 5 chapitres après celui-ci. Cela fait aujourd’hui presque 11 mois que j’ai commencé la rédaction de cette histoire et la voilà bientôt terminée… Snif. Profitez bien de la douceur de la vie de nos jeunes mariés, après toutes ces aventures ils le méritent !**

**~o~**

  1. _Lem' Ais Arís_ (Back again)



Brianna s’étira langoureusement, savourant la caresse des draps sur son corps entièrement nu, tandis que Stephen se levait pour verser dans deux coupes le contenu d’une bouteille de Champagne offerte par Murphy pour leurs noces. _L’avantage d’être dans une colonie française_ …, pensa Brianna en se redressant pour s’emparer de la sienne. Elle se tortilla pour se caler au fond de la couchette, contre la coque, et prit une pose suggestive, exposant juste ce qu’il fallait de son intimité pour avoir l’air aguicheuse sans être vulgaire tout en portant la coupe à ses lèvres. Le sourire libidineux de Stephen, quant à lui, en disait long sur l’effet obtenu.

« Et maintenant ? », minauda-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Le pirate haussa un sourcil, croyant à une proposition salace, et avala une gorgée de champagne. « Tu veux déjà recommencer ? »

« Alors pour répondre à ta question : oui, certainement… », s’esclaffa-t-elle en détaillant le corps nu de l’Irlandais comme si elle n’avait pas mangé depuis huit jours. « Mais la mienne était plutôt d’ordre général. Maintenant que nous sommes mariés et libres comme l’air… Qu’allons-nous faire ? »

Stephen se laissa retomber à plat dos sur le lit et Brianna entrelaça aussitôt ses jambes avec les siennes, comme s’il lui était désormais impossible de détacher leurs deux corps plus de quelques secondes. « Cette nuit-là, quand je suis parti… », commença-t-il sombrement, faisant référence à sa disparition après le fiasco de sa première demande en mariage. « Quelque chose m’a rappelé la promesse que je vous ai faite, à toi et à O’Brien. »

« Laquelle ? »

« De me reposer un moment, ne plus naviguer… le temps que les choses deviennent moins difficiles là-dedans », répondit-il en tapotant son crâne de son index. Brianna hocha la tête, l’invitant à poursuivre. « J’avais dans l’idée de rentrer dans la première taverne ouverte et de boire jusqu’à m’en rendre malade. Et c’est ce que j’ai fait. Je me suis assis, j’ai commandé une bouteille… Il n’y avait que deux autres clients, installés à une table voisine et la taverne étant vide, même sans le vouloir je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher d’entendre leur conversation. »

La rousse se rallongea sur le matelas et se blottit contre lui, ne voulant pas le laisser reparler de cette affreuse nuit sans qu’il ne sente sa chaleur contre son corps.

« Ils parlaient d’une propriété sur l’île de Cuba, un lieu-dit appelé Cajo Babo à environ 200 km à l’Est de Santiago. Des terres immenses, une maison principale sur la plage, des dépendances à n’en plus finir, mais totalement à l’abandon depuis la mort du propriétaire. Selon eux, personne ne veut reprendre le domaine : Santiago est à plusieurs jours de marche et il n’y a aucun autre habitant à des kilomètres à la ronde. Invivable pour une famille seule… »

« Mais pas invivable pour nous, qui sommes nombreux et avons un moyen de prendre la mer à tout moment… », acheva Brianna avec un sourire.

« Je me suis dit que ça valait peut-être le coup d’aller voir… Ce n’est qu’à une journée et une nuit d’ici par la mer… »

Brianna se redressa sur un coude et plongea son regard dans le sien. « Ne te sens pas obligé de tout arrêter si tu n’en as pas envie, tu vas déjà un peu mieux et- »

« Il y a encore dix jours, vous étiez à deux doigts de m’attacher à ce matelas, O’Brien et toi… »

« Je sais… Je ne veux simplement pas que tu te sentes forcé d’abandonner cette vie et que tu finisses par nous en vouloir… »

Stephen esquissa un sourire et glissa sa main dans les boucles folles de celle qu’il appelait désormais sa femme. « J’en ai besoin… et j’en ai envie. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. »

« Qu’est-ce qui est le plus incroyable selon toi : moi, de t’avoir donné envie de prendre racine sur un bout de terre ou toi, de m’avoir convaincue de me marier ? », railla-t-elle, moqueuse.

Avec un grognement, il la saisit par les hanches pour la faire basculer sur le dos et s’allonger sur elle, tandis qu’elle laissait échapper un rire strident. « Tu n’as pas été très difficile à convaincre, mon cœur… », susurra-t-il avec insolence dans son oreille.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle répondit du tac-au-tac, sur le même ton, comme à l’époque où ils cherchaient toujours à avoir le dernier mot lors de chacun de leurs échanges. « Toi non plus… »

Contre la cuisse de la jeune femme, une légère pression indiquait que Stephen la désirait de nouveau ardemment et Brianna se mordit la lèvre, levant sensuellement les yeux vers les siens, pour mieux le provoquer. L’instant d’après, il avait succombé.

~o~

Comme promis, à l’aube, Jimmy s’était présenté aux portes du bordel du port pour aller trouver Mary. Personne ne l’attendant sur le perron, il prit son courage à deux mains et entra, surpris de voir le nombre de clients encore vautrés sur les nombreux sofas du salon principal et entourés de filles plus ou moins dénudées. L’une d’elles passa devant lui, torse nu et poursuivie par un vieux bourgeois hilare dont la perruque blanche avait glissé sur un côté de son crâne dégarni. Les seins volumineux de la fille rebondissaient à chaque pas d’une manière presque hypnotique et Jimmy baissa aussitôt les yeux, les joues en feux. Mais en évitant le mouvement ensorcelant des mamelons, il n’avait gagné qu’une vue imprenable sur le sexe flasque de son poursuivant, dont le pantalon était baissé sur les chevilles. Visiblement, les derniers clients restés jusqu’au lever du jour avaient suffisamment bu pour perdre toute inhibition. Ne pouvant ni regarder devant lui ni vers le bas, il se décidait à fixer obstinément le plafond lorsqu’un chuchotement attira son attention.

« Psst… James Walsh… Par ici ! »

Il tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite, avant de remarquer enfin le visage inquiet de la jeune lavandière. Celle-ci était dissimulée derrière une porte qui semblait mener dans un placard à balais près de l’entrée et il remarqua en approchant qu’elle y avait déposé une grosse besace en cuir. Certainement toutes ses affaires.

« Tu es tout rouge… », railla Mary à voix basse, tout en balayant les environs du regard. Elle semblait inquiète.

« C’est que… Je n’ai pas l’habitude de… »

« Première fois dans un lieu de débauche ? », acheva l’adolescente avec un sourire.

Jimmy rougit de plus belle. « On peut dire ça… »

« Dommage pour toi, nous n’allons pas nous éterniser… La maquerelle sent que je prépare quelque chose, elle est sur mon dos depuis hier soir… »

« Vous n’êtes pas libre de vous en aller ? », s’insurgea Jimmy, scandalisé à l’idée que les filles soient retenues contre leur gré.

Mary sourit. « Tu es tellement naïf, c’est trop mignon… Pour elle, je suis surtout un gros paquet d’or qui va lui filer sous le nez. Partons avant qu’elle ne nous trouve… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune servante saisit la sangle de sa besace mais Jimmy la lui prit des mains pour la passer autour de son propre cou. A pas de loup, ils se glissèrent hors du placard à balais pour rejoindre la sortie, lorsqu’une voix de femme éraillée s’éleva quelque part dans le bâtiment.

« Mary ! Reviens ici, sale petite garce ! »

« Oh merde, COURS ! », s’esclaffa Mary en poussant Jimmy vers la porte. Les deux adolescents s’élancèrent, bousculant un client sur le départ, et fuirent à toutes jambes dans les ruelles, riant comme des enfants. Lorsqu’ils furent à bout de souffle, ils s’arrêtèrent un instant, pliés en deux, pour reprendre leur respiration.

« Vous croyez qu’elle nous suit ? », haleta Jimmy en scrutant les alentours.

« Aucune chance… Avec sa jambe raide et ses yeux qui louchent, elle ne met jamais un pied en-dehors de son trou à rats… »

Jimmy éclata de rire et se redressa, réajustant la sangle du sac sur son épaule. Quelques instants plus tard, ils reprenaient leur errance dans les rues de Fort-Dauphin, s’arrêtant ici et là dans les tavernes et les pubs à la recherche d’un poste vacant de femme de chambre ou de serveuse. Mais à chaque fois, la jeune femme entrait dans l’établissement, y restait une minute à peine et ressortait bredouille. Plus les heures passaient, plus Jimmy se sentait désolé pour elle et il l’invita bientôt à déjeuner sur le port, déboursant quelques pièces de son salaire pour la régaler.

Au fil de la discussion, il avait ainsi appris que les parents de la jeune fille l’avaient vendue à l’âge de dix ans à une riche famille française pour devenir la femme de chambre et la compagne de jeu d’une fillette de son âge, mais que la famille avait fait faillite et quitté les Caraïbes, se séparant d’elle par la même occasion. Alors âgée de quatorze ans, elle avait enchaîné les emplois sans lendemain, jusqu’à se retrouver ici.

Malgré sa situation précaire, la jeune femme conservait sa bonne humeur et s’avérait d’excellente compagnie. _Pétillante_ , c’était le mot que Jimmy aurait sans hésiter utilisé pour la décrire. Drôle, vive d’esprit… et cet éclat rieur dans ses yeux, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait la déstabiliser et encore moins la peiner. Il se sentait inexorablement attiré par elle, pas de la même manière que Mam’zelle Brianna – ou plutôt Madame Bonnet, devrait-il dire à présent. Cette dernière était perdue, triste et désemparée lorsqu’il l’avait rencontrée et il avait ressenti le besoin de la rassurer, tout en trouvant en elle une grande sœur de bon conseil. Mais Mary était différente. Elle semblait plus forte, un véritable roc, et c’était justement cela qui l’intimidait et le fascinait à la fois.

Tout l’après-midi, le même manège se répéta inlassablement. Mary entrait quelque part, disparaissait une minute et ressortait en haussant les épaules d’un air faussement défaitiste, mais le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Lorsque l’heure des vêpres sonna, vers la fin d’après-midi, et que le soleil des tropiques se rapprochait dangereusement de l’horizon, ils avaient parcouru la ville de long en large en vain. Mary n’avait trouvé aucun autre emploi et Jimmy commença à s’inquiéter. Certes, il l’avait sauvée des griffes de la maquerelle, mais elle se retrouvait à présent à la rue par sa faute.

« Je vais vous laisser de l’argent pour vous reloger dans une taverne, en attendant de trouver mieux », marmonna Jimmy tandis qu’ils déambulaient côte à côte le long du port. Sa mine contrite contrastait fortement avec l’expression parfaitement sereine de la jeune fille à ses côtés. « C’est de ma faute, si vous n’avez plus d’endroit où dormir. »

« Garde ton argent, James… », soupira Mary avec un sourire. « Et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ? »

Jimmy rosit, sans pour autant se défaire de son air penaud.

« En plus, tu as tort, j’ai tout un tas d’endroits où dormir ! », reprit Mary avec enthousiasme. « Sur cette île, il y a des kilomètres de plages au sable plus doux et fin que dans tes rêves les plus fous, et j’imagine que s’il pleut je trouverai bien une étable pour me blottir au chaud contre un ou deux moutons… Tu vois ? Tout ira bien pour moi. »

« N’y a-t-il donc rien qui vous décourage, Mam’zelle Mary ? »

La jeune fille éclata de rire et haussa les épaules. « Ma situation est loin d’être désespérée… Je pourrais toujours retourner au bordel m’occuper du linge, on m’y reprendra sûrement. Et sinon… j’imagine que je devrai me trouver un mari pour m’entretenir… »

Jimmy écarquilla les yeux, ces deux options lui semblant soudain bien plus intolérables qu’une nuit à la belle étoile ou dans une étable. Un mari… Il se serait volontiers proposé mais elle lui rirait sûrement au nez : un mousse, sans famille ni fortune, qui dormait dans un hamac dans les entrailles d’un navire. Il n’avait aucune chance. Toutes les femmes n’accepteraient pas de vivre en mer comme Mam’zelle- _Madame_ Bria-

Le jeune garçon se figea, réalisant soudain quelque chose. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? C’était pourtant évident ! Maintenant que le capitaine et Brianna étaient mariés, ils auraient tôt fait d’avoir des enfants, et peut-être même une maison… _Ils vont donc avoir besoin d’une gouvernante !_

« Viens, je viens d’avoir une dernière idée ! », s’écria Jimmy en saisissant la main de Mary pour l’entraîner à sa suite vers les docks. La jeune femme se laissa emporter, son sempiternel sourire plaqué sur le visage, jusqu’au _Gloriana_. Ils gravirent la passerelle et à peine avait-elle mis un pied sur l’entrepont que tous les regards ou presque convergèrent vers l’invitée du soir.

« Messieurs ! », lança joyeusement Mary, que rien ne semblait pouvoir jamais intimider, pas même une vingtaine d’hommes de tous âges qui la dévisageaient avec méfiance ou insistance.

« Est-ce que le capitaine est disponible ? », demanda Jimmy en s’approchant d’O’Brien. Celui-ci fumait un cigare avec Doherty tout en faisant le point sur les listes de vivres qu’ils venaient d’embarquer dans les cales.

« Tu veux dire, ‘est-ce qu’ils ont enfin mis le nez hors de leur chambre ?’, gamin ? », railla Lowett, un peu plus loin, tandis que les lèvres du capitaine en second s’étiraient en un sourire goguenard autour de son cigare.

Jimmy rougit et jeta un bref regard d’excuse à Mary, qui avait haussé les sourcils à la remarque du marin. « Le capitaine s’est marié hier soir… »

Mary esquissa un sourire éloquent. « Oh, je vois… »

« Tu devrais te dépêcher de faire la même chose, Jimmy, sinon je risque d’essayer de te piquer ta petite copine… », ironisa Boyle en passant à côté d’eux, saisissant au vol la main de Mary pour la porter à ses lèvres. « Enchanté, Aedan Boyle, votre futur époux. »

« Bas les pattes ! », protesta Jimmy en fusillant son collègue du regard.

« Je suis flattée de votre proposition, Monsieur Boyle, mais… je ne suis pas encore désespérée à ce point », lâcha Mary, avec une légèreté presque vexante.

Boyle porta une main à son cœur, comme s’il venait d’y prendre une balle, tandis que des rires s’élevaient parmi les marins présents. « Aouch… », fit le jeune homme en titubant jusqu’à O’Brien, qui souriait toujours.

« T’entends ça ? Elle a dit ‘pas encore désespérée’, ça veut dire que pour la première fois de ta vie, tu as peut-être une chance ! », railla le second avant de se baisser pour esquiver une claque de son compère.

Jimmy soupira bruyamment, honteux que la première fille qui l’intéressait vraiment soit témoin d’une telle bêtise de la part de ses aînés. Mais elle ne semblait pas gênée le moins du monde et, bon public, gloussa même à la remarque d’O’Brien. Le mousse sentit soudain la main lourde et calleuse de Murphy sur son épaule et se retourna.

« Le capitaine est là-haut… », marmonna le charpentier avant de froncer les sourcils en direction de Mary. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes, gamin, mais ne te fais pas trop d’idées. _Une_ femme sur ce navire, c’est déjà bien assez… »

« Merci », s’empressa de répondre Jimmy avant de reprendre la main de Mary pour l’éloigner le plus vite possible et grimper sur le pont supérieur.

Brianna et Stephen étaient tous les deux adossés à la balustrade, penchés sur une carte que la jeune femme tendait entre ses bras tandis que Stephen désignait un point de son index. « C’est ici. Les plus proches bourgades sont Imias à 15 km à l’Ouest et Rio Seco à 12 km à l’Est. »

« Il me semble que Frank m’avait parlé d’un endroit surnommé la Caverne du Pirate, quelque part dans cette partie de Cuba, mais ça ne devait pas être une piste solide car il ne m’en a jamais rien dit de plus… »

« On aura tout le temps d’explorer la région… Même si nous serons quelque peu cernés par la jungle… »

Brianna sourit. « Et la mer juste devant… »

« La nuit, quand on ouvrira les fenêtres, on entendra le bruit des vagues… Ce sera un peu comme dormir sur le bateau… », murmura Stephen dans le creux de son cou et la rousse gloussa comme une gamine quand le souffle du pirate vint chatouiller sa peau. Avant de sursauter violemment quand Jimmy se racla la gorge à quelques mètres de là.

Les deux jeunes mariés se redressèrent et firent volte-face, comme s’ils avaient réellement oublié qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls sur la planète. Mais plus encore que la surprise d’avoir été interrompus en plein flirt, c’est la présence d’une jeune fille avec Jimmy qui les interloqua.

« Capitaine… euh… je vous présente Mary… », balbutia le mousse, que Stephen dévisageait avec une expression dubitative. A ses côtés, Mary agita joyeusement la main en guise de salut et Brianna fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Elle cherche du travail et j’ai pensé que peut-être… »

« Quel genre de travail ? », demanda Brianna, un peu plus sèchement qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. La pauvre enfant n’avait rien fait pour mériter sa méfiance, mais son immense sourire la mettait mal à l’aise.

« Oh, je peux à peu près tout faire. Dernièrement, je m’occupais du linge dans une maison de plaisirs… », s’empressa de répondre la blonde, sans se préoccuper du léger ricanement qui venait de s’échapper d’entre les lèvres de Bonnet, « Mais j’aidais aussi les filles à s’habiller, se coiffer… Je m’occupais de leurs bébés. J’ai toutes les compétences pour être femme de chambre, madame. Ou bien la gouvernante de vos enfants… »

 _De quoi je me mêle ?_ , grommela intérieurement Brianna avant de lui adresser un sourire faux. « Merci, mais nous n’avons pas d’- »

« Excellente idée ! », l’interrompit brusquement Stephen en décochant un large sourire à la jeune fille, qui le lui rendit au centuple. Les yeux de Brianna, en revanche, devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. « Sachez en revanche que nous partons demain matin pour Cuba. Si vous souhaitez nous suivre et que vous avez de la famille à Fort-Dauphin, je vous suggère de leur faire vos adieux dès ce soir. »

« Ma famille est sur le continent, je pense qu’ils se fichent pas mal de me savoir sur cette île ou une autre… », déclara joyeusement Mary.

« Parfait, dans ce cas. Bienvenue à bord, Mademoiselle Mary. »

La blonde rayonnait, tout comme Jimmy qui n’en revenait pas d’avoir obtenu ce qu’il voulait sans même avoir à marchander. Manifestement, l’argument de la gouvernante avait fait mouche. Ignorant volontairement le regard désapprobateur de sa femme, Stephen se pencha par-dessus la balustrade, tandis que Jimmy et Mary redescendaient à l’entrepont. « Monsieur Doherty ! Trouvez à Mademoiselle un matelas, des couvertures et un endroit convenable pour passer la nuit. »

« Je suis prêt à partager mon hamac, capitaine… », lança Boyle juste avant de pousser un cri de douleur. Jimmy venait de lui donner un coup de pied magistral dans le tibia. « Aïe, sale gosse… »

« Convenable _et_ à l’abri des prédateurs… », ajouta Stephen avec un gloussement.

Le quartier-maître hocha la tête. « Assurément, capitaine. »

Brianna attendit que Stephen se retourne enfin mais celui-ci prit grand soin de replonger aussitôt le nez dans sa carte de Cuba, et la jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je croyais que nous nous étions juré de ne jamais devenir des bourgeois avec du personnel de maison ? », maugréa-t-elle, boudeuse. En vérité, elle détestait surtout l’idée de devoir partager son espace vital (et surtout conjugal) avec un autre être humain. A fortiori une jolie fille qui ne manquait pas de charisme. « En plus, nous n’avons même pas encore de toit sur notre tête. Et si la propriété de Cajo Babo ne nous convenait pas ? »

Stephen releva le nez de sa carte et inclina la tête sur le côté. « Nous en trouverons une autre… » Il détailla sa moue, son regard agacé et ses bras croisés, puis esquissa un rictus. « Tu as peur de la compétition ? »

« Pas du tout », rétorqua Brianna, vexée d’avoir été percée si rapidement à jour. « Et puis, ce n’est qu’une enfant. Elle a quoi… seize ans, maximum… »

Stephen rebaissa le nez sur sa carte, sans cesser de sourire. Mais Brianna ne comptait pas s’arrêter là. Elle avait manifestement besoin d’évacuer son ressenti à propos de leur nouvelle recrue et elle secoua la tête.

« C’est cette manière qu’elle a de sourire, comme si elle était à l’aise partout… Tu as vu avec quel culot elle a abordé le sujet des enfants ? Sans aucune gêne… »

« Elle a simplement su trouver les bons arguments pour se rendre indispensable, ça s’appelle ‘savoir se vendre’. Tu maîtrisais très bien l’exercice à Kingston, sans ça je n’aurais pas dépensé le moindre penny pour toi. » Comme elle le fusillait du regard, il lui adressa un clin d’œil absolument renversant et Brianna se retrouva tiraillée entre l’envie de bouder et celle de lui arracher ses vêtements sur-le-champ.

« Oh, c’était facile, il suffisait de prononcer le mot ‘or’ pour que tu rappliques en courant… »

Stephen gloussa et agrippa son serre-taille pour l’attirer contre lui. « Ça et la grâce avec laquelle tu as frappé ton geôlier en plein dans le nez… »

Brianna sourit et l’embrassa avec avidité, tandis que les bras du pirate s’enroulaient autour de sa taille. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu’ils se comportaient comme des ados en chaleur, mais pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, ils avaient enfin la paix et la possibilité de vivre leur amour librement. Et bientôt dans une colonie espagnole, non loin d’une caverne qui recèlerait peut-être d’autres richesses leur permettant de vivre convenablement pendant encore longtemps. La jeune femme mit un terme à leur baiser langoureux et leva des yeux fatigués vers ceux du pirate. Sa nuit et son lendemain de noces n’avaient pas été de tout repos et elle tenait à peine debout.

« Je vais m’allonger un peu avant que Flanagan serve le dîner… », annonça-t-elle avant de voir une étincelle lubrique passer dans le regard de Stephen. « Toute seule. Sinon, nous savons tous les deux comment ça va finir. »

« Je n’ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles… »

Seul le rire sardonique de Brianna lui répondit tandis qu’elle descendait les escaliers et il esquissa un rictus amusé. Mais celui-ci faiblit quelque peu lorsque sa femme fut hors de son champ de vision. Il n’avait pas menti en disant que la petite blonde avait su se vendre. A l’instant où elle avait prononcé les mots « vos enfants », il avait perçu entre ses doigts les cheveux soyeux de son fils, celui que son cerveau avait inventé pour faire barrage aux tortures, à la prison et aux cauchemars. Il avait entendu le bruissement du vent dans les hautes herbes, humé le parfum des fleurs de jasmin dont Brianna parsemait les placards de leur maison imaginaire pour que le linge sente bon. Deux mots… « Vos enfants »… et il s’était retrouvé propulsé _là-bas_ à nouveau. Lentement, il posa les mains sur la balustrade et ferma les yeux. Bientôt. Bientôt, ce rêve deviendrait réalité, il serait alors libéré. Et l’empreinte douloureuse, que les sévices de William Tryon avaient laissée en lui, disparaîtrait.

~o~

Mary ouvrit les yeux brusquement lorsque le sol sembla bouger sous sa couchette de fortune et se redressa, clignant des yeux d’un air hébété. Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda ce qu’elle faisait là, dans cette cale presque vide, sous quelques couvertures avec son sac en guise d’oreiller. Puis le _Gloriana_ craqua bruyamment et la mémoire lui revint. Quelques rais de lumière filtraient à travers les mantelets des sabords et elle étira longuement ses jambes et son dos meurtris par une nuit passée par terre avant de se lever. Etonnamment, ni James ni aucun autre marin ne s’était aventuré jusqu’à sa cale, comme elle l’avait imaginé. Son expérience des hommes était peut-être un peu biaisée en raison de toutes les choses qu’elle avait vues dans la maison de passe, mais elle s’était attendue à ce qu’au moins un d’entre eux vienne lui conter fleurette. Mais non, ils s’étaient tous comportés comme des gentlemen. Laissant ses affaires dans un coin de la cale, Mary s’aventura dans la coursive pour rejoindre la surface, sans savoir vraiment où se trouvait la sortie. La veille, Doherty avait emprunté tellement d’escaliers et de couloirs qu’elle avait un peu perdu le fil. Mais heureusement, un visage réjoui l’attendait déjà au pied du premier escalier qui menait au niveau supérieur.

« Bonjour, Mary ! », lança Jimmy en se levant de la dernière marche où il s’était assis pour patienter. « L’heure du petit-déjeuner est passée, mais je vais te montrer où trouver à manger. »

« Je suis affamée… », avoua la jeune fille avec un sourire d’excuse.

« Par ici. » Avec un sourire absolument désarmant, Jimmy s’empara de sa main et entraîna la jeune fille à sa suite dans les corridors et les escaliers, jusqu’au repaire de Flanagan. En voyant l’expression lasse du cuisinier, le mousse eut une drôle d’impression de déjà vu et sourit en repensant à la première fois où il avait également mené Brianna aux cuisines pour y chiper de quoi se nourrir. Mais cette fois, il n’eut pas besoin de batailler et Mary put repartir avec quelques biscuits et une pomme. Alors qu’elle croquait dans cette dernière, un bruit attira son attention dans une coursive voisine et elle s’arrêta, les dents toujours plantées dans son fruit.

L’un des vieux matelots qu’elle avait rencontrés la veille était arc-bouté par-dessus une pile d’outils qu’il venait manifestement de faire tomber. Sa main droite était crispée sur sa poitrine et il grimaçait de douleur. Mais en apercevant Mary, il se redressa subitement, tout en luttant pour reprendre son souffle. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence et l’adolescente s’apprêtait à lui demander si tout allait bien lorsque Jimmy accourut, étonné de voir que son invitée s’était brusquement immobilisée.

« Tout va bien, M’sieur Murphy ? », demanda Jimmy en voyant les outils sur le sol.

Murphy hocha la tête d’un coup sec et fronça ses sourcils broussailleux. Il évitait à présent soigneusement le regard de Mary et se pencha pour récupérer ses affaires. « J’ai laissé échapper ce que j’avais dans les mains… J’espère n’avoir rien endommagé… »

Mary glissa sa pomme entamée dans une des poches de sa robe-tablier de servante et se précipita pour aider le charpentier à ramasser les objets.

« C’est bon, ça va, ça va… », grommela le vieil homme en la chassant d’un revers de main. La jeune fille recula d’un pas, fixant toujours le vieil homme avec une expression inquiète, mais celui-ci s’empressa de la contourner et de disparaître dans le couloir qui menait à l’escalier principal.

« Ne t’en fais pas… », s’esclaffa Jimmy, prenant son inquiétude pour de la tristesse d’avoir été houspillée par un inconnu. « M’sieur Murphy est toujours grognon avec les nouvelles arrivantes. Et au bout de quelques mois, il finit par insister pour les conduire à l’autel… »

Mais sa remarque ne fit pas sourire Mary. Au contraire. « N’est-il pas… un peu âgé pour naviguer ? »

Jimmy rit de plus belle. « Ne lui pose surtout pas la question si tu veux garder tes deux oreilles collées contre ton crâne… Crois-moi, il est plus solide qu’il en a l’air. »

Mary esquissa un rictus peu convaincu mais un seul regard en direction de la frimousse constellée de tâches de rousseur de Jimmy suffit à la faire sourire à nouveau. Reprenant sa main dans la sienne, ils montèrent sur l’entrepont baigné de soleil pour aller se pencher contre le bastingage à tribord. Fort-Dauphin s’éloignait progressivement tandis qu’ils avançaient vers le détroit qui leur permettrait de quitter la baie et de rejoindre l’océan jusqu’à Cuba. Après avoir admiré un moment la ville qu’ils laissaient derrière eux, Jimmy entreprit de lui faire faire une visite complète du navire, sous le regard bienveillant de Brianna qui les observait depuis le pont supérieur.

« Bon, d’accord, je suis un peu jalouse… Jimmy m’a remplacée… », soupira la jeune femme avec une moue boudeuse. A la barre, Stephen éclata d’un rire sarcastique tandis qu’elle se pressait contre lui pour l’enlacer. « Il suffit qu’une fille plus jeune arrive pour que je sois reléguée au rang de vieille chaussette… »

« Tu arrêtes de te lamenter si je te laisse barrer ? », demanda Stephen, un sourcil levé.

« Pour de vrai ? » Le visage de Brianna s’éclaira aussitôt et elle passa sous son bras gauche pour se placer entre lui et la roue. Aussitôt, Stephen se blottit contre son dos et posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Mets tes mains- »

Mais Brianna n’avait pas attendu et avait immédiatement placé ses mains à ‘dix heures dix’. « Une ici et une là, et je tiens bien droit, je sais… », lança-t-elle avant de tourner la tête pour savourer l’expression de Stephen. Le pirate plissa les yeux, réfléchit un instant puis grogna.

« Je vais tuer O’Brien. »

Brianna pouffa mais n’ajouta rien. La sensation d’être enfin aux commandes du navire, avec Stephen tout contre elle et la promesse d’une vie nouvelle à seulement vingt-quatre heures de navigation, étaient trop grisantes et elle voulait en savourer chaque seconde. Mais plus ils s’approchaient de l’embouchure de la baie et des passes qui menaient à l’océan, plus la roue vibrait sous ses doigts, jusqu’à ce que finalement les mains de Stephen viennent assurer les siennes, puis les remplacer totalement une fois que les vagues se mirent à malmener un peu plus le _Gloriana_.

Une fois dans l’océan, ils longèrent quelques heures les côtes d’Hispaniola, jusqu’à l’île de la Tortue. De loin, le royaume de la flibuste ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis leur dernière visite un peu plus de deux mois plus tôt et Brianna se demanda si Ayodeji s’était lui aussi trouvé un petit coin de paradis à partager avec une âme sœur. Ils pourraient toujours aller voir de temps à autre ; Cajo Babo n’était pas si loin. Et peut-être qu’ils retrouveraient alors l’ancien esclave, confortablement installé et heureux.

Avant l’aube, ils arriveraient à Cuba, marquant le début d’un nouveau chapitre de leur histoire. S’installeraient-ils dans cette mystérieuse propriété abandonnée ? Poursuivraient-ils leur route ailleurs ? Repartiraient-ils à la recherche d’autres trésors ? Brianna n’en savait rien et elle s’en fichait éperdument. Elle se sentirait partout chez elle… tant que Stephen serait à ses côtés.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**La semaine prochaine, nous arriverons à Cuba ! Notre ultime destination et peut-être le petit morceau de paradis que nos tourtereaux attendaient… J’espère que vous avez apprécié ce court chapitre, d’en savoir un peu plus sur Mary et de voir notre petit Jimmy succomber peu à peu à ses charmes…**

**J’ai hâte de lire vos commentaires et d’ici là je vous souhaite une merveilleuse semaine !**

**Xérès**


	33. Slán Agus Beannacht

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Bonjour à tous ! Toutes mes excuses pour cette longue pause, mais j’ai dû être hospitalisée la semaine dernière et n’ai donc pas pu poster le nouveau chapitre ! Nous allons donc découvrir la fameuse propriété cubaine. Ce chapitre est encore une fois tout doux et calme (littéralement le calme avant la tempête, ahah), j’espère qu’il vous plaira !**

**~o~**

  1. _Slán Agus Beannacht_ (Health and Blessings)



Accoudée au bastingage, Brianna admirait la côte cubaine qui s’étendait sous ses yeux. L’extrémité sud-est de l’île était la région la plus montagneuse et la moins peuplée. Pas d’immenses étendues de sable blanc de ce côté-ci, mais des falaises escarpées entourant quelques minuscules criques de sable et de roches mêlés. Au-delà, des montagnes verdoyantes à perte de vue, toutes plus hautes que les précédentes au fur et à mesure qu’elles s’enfonçaient dans les terres. Et pas âme qui vive.

« Je crois que je la vois… », marmonna O’Brien à côté d’elle, l’œil droit collé à une longue-vue.

Brianna se redressa aussitôt. « Où ? »

Le second lui fit signe d’approcher et lui tendit la longue-vue, qu’elle porta aussitôt à son œil. Puis il décala légèrement l’instrument pour le diriger droit devant elle. « Longez la côte lentement vers la droite. Vous devriez d’abord voir l’embouchure d’une rivière, puis une crique et juste après, une grande maison à l’orée de la jungle… »

Il esquissa un rictus moqueur en voyant Brianna grimacer tandis qu’elle s’efforçait de voir quelque chose dans la lunette, avant qu’enfin ses traits se détendent et qu’elle pousse une exclamation. « Je la vois aussi ! Et il y a plein d’autres constructions tout autour. Ça a l’air immense… »

« Tant mieux… J’apprécie beaucoup nos gars, mais si je pouvais éviter d’avoir à dormir avec eux quand je suis à terre… », ironisa O’Brien tandis que Brianna lui rendait la longue-vue en souriant.

« Je m’assurerai de vous réserver la plus belle dépendance, peu importe ce que diront les jaloux… »

« Vous avez plutôt intérêt… Je suis le capitaine en second, après tout. »

Brianna gloussa et reprit son observation de ce qui serait peut-être bientôt leur nouveau pied-à-terre. Une heure plus tard, ils jetaient l’ancre à une centaine de mètres des côtes et quittaient le _Gloriana_ en canot pour rejoindre la petite crique caillouteuse à l’avant de la propriété. Comme la jeune femme l’avait constaté à l’aide de la lunette, la bâtisse principale était entourée d’autres petites maisons réparties tout le long de la plage, ainsi que quelques-unes enfouies dans la végétation un peu plus haut. Mais personne ne semblait y avoir habité depuis un moment. Les toitures étaient pour la plupart abîmées, les volets dégondés, et les portes ouvertes aux quatre vents. _On va avoir pas mal de boulot, si on veut retaper tout ça_ , pensa Brianna avec une moue déçue.

La maison de maître, en revanche, paraissait en meilleur état que les dépendances, même si un grand rafraîchissement s’imposait. Bientôt, le canot racla le sol et Stephen sauta le premier avec Boyle pour le stabiliser. Le capitaine tendit ensuite galamment la main en direction de Brianna pour l’aider à quitter l’embarcation avec la grâce qui sied aux dames, mais celle-ci n’avait même pas vu sa main offerte et avait sauté par-dessus le rebord pour atterrir lourdement de l’autre côté, les deux pieds dans quelques centimètres d’eau. Stephen esquissa un rictus amusé et rabaissa sa main en secouant la tête. Après avoir tiré le canot au sec avec l’aide de la dizaine de marins qui les accompagnait, ce fut au tour de Jimmy de proposer à Mary de l’aider à descendre et la jeune fille accepta son bras avec un sourire radieux.

Brianna s’était déjà élancée en direction de la maison, une sensation étrange au creux de l’estomac. Une impression de déjà vu, de familiarité. Elle n’avait pourtant jamais mis les pieds à Cuba – encore moins à son époque, le pays étant soumis à un embargo depuis le début des années 60 – et n’avait jamais approché de maison semblable à celle-ci. Fabriquée en pierre de la région et ornée de longs balcons à colonnes qui couraient tout le long de la façade, la bâtisse de deux étages dominait la plage de toute sa hauteur. Les grandes portes-fenêtres protégées par des volets à persiennes étaient pour la plupart fermées à l’étage, mais celles du rez-de-chaussée étaient ouvertes et l’on distinguait dans la maison un patio abondamment fleuri, autour duquel les galeries intérieures desservaient chaque pièce et chambre, dans le plus pur style baroque espagnol.

Prudemment, Brianna entra par une des portes-fenêtres, arrivant directement dans un petit salon dont la plupart des meubles étaient recouverts de draps. Des tapis avaient été roulés et entreposés dans un coin, à la verticale et il n’y avait presque pas de poussière sur le manteau de la cheminée. Celle-ci ne devait d’ailleurs avoir qu’un but esthétique car elle était immaculée (et parfaitement inutile sous ces latitudes). Tout portait à croire que quelqu’un s’occupait encore de maintenir les lieux en bon état et Brianna en déduisit que les portes étaient ouvertes non pas par négligence, mais pour aérer l’intérieur de la maison.

« _Hola ! Hay alguién ahí?_ », appela Brianna, mobilisant ses restes d’espagnol étudié au lycée. Mais personne ne répondit. Stephen venait d’entrer à son tour et elle le vit humer l’air avec une expression troublée… Comme si l’odeur entêtante de jasmin qui flottait dans l’air lui évoquait quelque chose de précis. Le parfum provenait du patio et Brianna le suivit avant d’ouvrir grand la bouche, émerveillée. La cour intérieure, autrefois composée de plusieurs massifs dessinés avec précision, s’était changée en une petite jungle à ciel ouvert, aux couleurs chatoyantes. Jasmin et mariposa blancs, hibiscus rouges et orangés, bougainvilliers fuchsia se mêlaient au vert profond des plantes tropicales à larges feuilles, qui avaient envahi les lieux dans la plus magnifique des anarchies. Si Brianna avait cru en Dieu, elle se serait certainement pensée morte et montée au Paradis. Sentant la présence de Stephen dans son dos, elle se retourna, les yeux brillants. Le pirate observait la petite parcelle de nature qui ornait le cœur de la maison avec la même expression indéfinissable qu’il avait eue en reniflant le jasmin.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça magnifique ? », s’écria-t-elle en se retenant de sautiller sur place.

Stephen esquissa un demi-sourire, comme si une partie de lui-même était ailleurs. Et c’était le cas. L’odeur des fleurs l’avait en un instant transporté jusqu’à son refuge mental, la maison dans la prairie, et il avait toutes les peines du monde à réaliser que le parfum était réel et non le fruit de son imagination. « C’est… presque trop beau pour être vrai… », souffla-t-il. Cette dernière pensée formulée à voix haute le fit frissonner. _Et si tout n’était qu’une illusion ? Et si j’étais bel et bien mort sur la potence et que tout ce qui s’était passé ensuite n’était que les délires de mon cerveau à l’agonie ?_ Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda Brianna faire le tour du patio pour ouvrir une porte de l’autre côté. Une cuisine, vraisemblablement, à en juger par les marmites en cuivre accrochées au mur.

« _¿Quiénes son ustedes, y qué hacen aquí_? », fit une voix d’homme menaçante au-dessus de leurs têtes. Brianna leva le nez, découvrant un Cubain d’une cinquantaine d’années penché au-dessus de la balustrade de la galerie du premier étage.

Stephen s’apprêtait à lui signaler qu’ils ne comprenaient pas sa langue lorsque Brianna répondit dans un espagnol approximatif, teinté d’accent américain. « _Hola, señor ! Siento molestarle… Estamos aquí para…_ euh _… visitar la casa ? Si ?_ »

L’homme la dévisagea un instant, les yeux plissés, avant de pousser un soupir. « Des Anglais… », marmonna-t-il dans leur langue.

« Irlandais… », corrigea abruptement Stephen à mi-voix.

Nouveau soupir. « J’arrive ! », lâcha-t-il avant de s’éloigner de la balustrade pour rejoindre l’étage inférieur. Tout sourire, Brianna vint se replacer près de Stephen.

« Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ? », demanda le pirate en guettant l’arrivée de leur hôte.

« J’ai demandé si on pouvait visiter la maison… »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Tu m’avais caché tes compétences linguistiques… »

« Absolument pas », rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire supérieur. « Je l’avais mentionné pendant les enchères. Tu n’écoutais pas, c’est tout… »

Stephen était sur le point de lui répondre qu’elle-même excellait dans l’art de ne pas écouter ce qu’on lui disait, lorsque l’Espagnol apparut dans le patio, s’essuyant les mains sur un chiffon accroché à sa ceinture.

« Alors comme ça, vous voulez visiter la propriété ? Qui vous a parlé de cet endroit ? », demanda l’homme en les analysant tous les deux des pieds à la tête.

« Des amis de Saint-Domingue… », éluda Stephen avec un sourire faux.

L’Espagnol hocha la tête, peu convaincu, mais haussa les épaules. « J’ai été engagé par le gouverneur de l’île pour m’occuper de la maison en attendant de trouver de nouveaux propriétaires. D’où ma présence aujourd’hui. »

« Qu’est-il arrivé au précédent ? », demanda Brianna en jetant un œil autour d’elle, tout en respirant avec délice. Elle était absolument sûre de ne jamais se lasser de ce merveilleux patio, de ses couleurs et de ses odeurs divines.

« Mort il y a quelques mois. Aucun descendant… Les gens qu’il employait aux champs n’avaient pas les moyens de racheter les lieux et préféraient de toute façon se rapprocher de Santiago. C’est un endroit très isolé, vous savez… Et qui nécessite beaucoup d’entretien. La proximité de l’océan abîme les matériaux et l’île est souvent balayée par de fortes tempêtes. La pointe de Maisí et les falaises vous protègeront pas mal du vent d’Est, mais ça secoue tout de même de temps à autre… » Le concierge sursauta en entendant des pieds traîner dans le petit salon et se retourna, découvrant O’Brien, Jimmy et Mary qui découvraient les lieux avec ravissement.

« Nous sommes nombreux et nous avons un bateau… », précisa Brianna avec un sourire rassurant. « L’isolement ne devrait pas nous poser problème et nous aurons assez de bras pour redonner à la propriété son faste d’antan. »

L’Espagnol se détendit légèrement à ces mots, comme s’il prenait véritablement conscience qu’il avait affaire à de réels clients potentiels et non à des curieux qui lui faisaient perdre son temps. « Dans ce cas… Si vous voulez bien me suivre… » Il se détourna pour repasser dans le petit salon, juste au moment où Boyle soulevait un drap pour admirer le buffet en bois massif et orné de pieds et de poignées en métal doré qui se trouvait en-dessous. « Veuillez ne pas toucher ! », aboya-t-il, tandis que Boyle bondissait et laissait aussitôt retomber le drap sur son meuble.

En passant devant lui, Brianna agita un doigt menaçant sous le nez de Boyle comme on gronderait un enfant dissipé et celui-ci roula des yeux. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, le concierge leur fit découvrir toutes les pièces de la maison, de la gigantesque chambre de maître du premier étage, face à l’océan, au grenier en passant par les salons, les cuisines et la cave, où il leur recommanda de stocker vivres, eau et bougies, et notamment de l’utiliser comme abri pour tous les résidents en cas de tempête. Chaque pièce qu’ils visitaient faisait un peu plus briller le regard de Brianna. L’endroit était parfait pour se refaire une santé et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer les longues nuits dont Stephen pourrait profiter sans avoir à se lever pour barrer ou s’occuper du _Gloriana_. Il pourrait enfin vivre à un rythme normal, prendre soin de lui, caché entre mer et montagnes, et soigner ses blessures aussi bien physiques que psychologiques.

« Savez-vous à quelle distance se trouve un lieu appelé la caverne du pirate ? », demanda Brianna, alors qu’ils regagnaient le rez-de-chaussée à la fin de leur visite. Les sourcils du concierge se froncèrent en signe d’incompréhension et Brianna s’empressa de préciser : « _La Cueva del Pirata_ … ? »

Son interlocuteur secoua la tête lentement. « Il y a bien une grotte au Nord de ces terres, en direction des montagnes, mais rien à propos d’un pirate… En revanche, elle contient une source d’eau pure dans laquelle vous pourrez puiser. »

Brianna sembla un instant décontenancée, avant qu’un début d’explication naisse dans un coin de son esprit. Comme Stephen lui jetait un regard interrogateur, elle haussa les épaules. « J’ai dû confondre avec un autre endroit… »

Elle attendit que le concierge reprenne la parole, expliquant à Stephen où se trouvaient les champs en friche que leur colonie pourrait cultiver, pour se détourner ; le cœur battant la chamade. Elle était quasi-certaine de ne pas avoir confondu avec un autre lieu. _La caverne du pirate est bien là, mais elle ne s’appelle tout simplement pas encore comme ça…_ _Le pirate en question, c’est peut-être lui,_ pensa-t-elle en coulant un regard transi d’amour en direction de Stephen. Elle le sentait au plus profond d’elle-même à présent : cette maison, c’était _leur_ maison. Celle où ils vivraient quelques mois, quelques années, entre deux traversées de l’Atlantique ou indéfiniment. _Jusqu’à ce que la mort, ou autre chose, nous sépare_ …

« _La compramos_ … », lança soudain Brianna, coupant la parole au concierge. Celui-ci tourna des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes dans sa direction, avant de regarder brièvement Stephen comme pour le prier de confirmer la décision de son épouse.

« Je ne vous ai même pas encore parlé du prix… », balbutia l’homme avec un rire nerveux. « Cette propriété a beau être moins chère que ce que vous paieriez à La Havane pour la même superficie, cela reste une grosse somme… »

Stephen avait plissé les yeux et dévisageait Brianna avec une étincelle étrange dans le regard, comme s’il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à faire, tout en étant étrangement ravi de le faire. « Combien ? », demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Trois millions de _reales_. Soit près de quatre-vingt mille livres sterling. »

La rousse inclina la tête sur le côté, haussant les sourcils dans l’attente du verdict de Stephen. Elle n’avait aucune idée de la fortune personnelle du pirate, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir noté à Philadelphie qu’une seule commande de quarante tonnes de tabac et de whisky de contrebande pour MacNamara avait rapporté trois cent mille livres sterling. Certes, il fallait ensuite payer quatre-vingts matelots avec cette somme, et certainement un autre fournisseur en amont, sans oublier d’éventuels bakchiches versés à des soldats Anglais véreux en cas de contrôle… Mais il n’en était pas à son coup d’essai et avec les années, il avait dû mettre de côté un beau petit pactole.

« Vendu. »

Un cri de joie s’échappa de la bouche de Brianna et elle faillit esquisser un petit pas de danse avant de se souvenir des convenances. Le concierge, quant à lui, n’en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle il venait de vendre le domaine.

« Eh bien… Parfait… Je suppose que vous pourrez signer l’acte de propriété dès que vous aurez l’argent… »

« Monsieur Doherty ! », appela Stephen d’une voix forte, faisant sursauter le Cubain. La tête du quartier-maître apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte qui menait à la salle à manger. « Veuillez préparer quatre-vingt mille livres sterling, je vous prie. »

« Oui, Capitaine ! », fit le jeune homme en regagnant aussitôt la plage au pas de course. Le concierge le suivit des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il remonte à bord du canot et pinça les lèvres. Il devait probablement commencer à additionner deux plus deux et à comprendre qu’il n’avait pas affaire à un groupe d’honnêtes citoyens.

« Alors, on va vraiment s’installer ici ? », grinça O’Brien en levant le nez au plafond avec une expression dubitative.

Stephen se tourna vers lui. « Un problème ? »

« Je dirais… que ça manque de bonnes tavernes. Et de femmes… », répondit le capitaine en second, tandis que Boyle appuyait ses paroles d’un hochement de tête approbateur.

« Si tu veux une taverne, tu n’as qu’à ouvrir la tienne… »

« Et pour les femmes, la Jamaïque n’est pas si loin… Il nous suffira d’aller faire un petit tour au _marché_ … », renchérit Stephen sur un ton tellement sarcastique que Brianna ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Les trois hommes gloussaient grassement lorsque le concierge mit un terme à leur hilarité en se raclant la gorge.

« Je crains de ne malheureusement pas avoir le droit de vendre une propriété à des… », commença-t-il avant de croiser le regard soudain meurtrier de Bonnet. Le Cubain déglutit et recula d’un pas.

« Je vous en prie, éclairez-moi… Des quoi, exactement ? »

Le ton du pirate était glacial et ce ne fut bientôt plus une mais trois paires d’yeux irlandais menaçants qui toisaient le concierge terrifié. Consciente qu’il fallait désamorcer la situation au plus vite, Brianna fouilla dans sa bourse et en ressortit deux des diamants de Geillis, qu’elle fourra dans la paume de l’homme.

« _Muchas gracias por la visita…_ », le remercia-t-elle avec un sourire désarmant, tournant le dos aux marins pour regarder le Cubain droit dans les yeux. Son sourire disparut alors, pour être remplacé par une expression plus grave et elle acheva dans un murmure : « … _y por su discreción_. »

L’Espagnol jeta un regard rapide en direction de sa main et se demanda un instant si son silence avait un prix. Apparemment oui. Il referma ses doigts sur les deux diamants blancs et hocha solennellement la tête à l’attention du capitaine. Celui-ci n’avait pas saisi tout ce qu’avait dit Brianna, mais il avait certainement compris la signification du mot ‘ _discreción_ ’.

« Je vais chercher ce qu’il faut pour la signature. Les papiers sont déjà prêts, il n’y a plus qu’à les remplir… »

« Merci beaucoup… », répéta Brianna en le regardant emprunter la galerie du patio pour se rendre dans un bureau à l’autre extrémité du rez-de-chaussée. Les trois autres avaient toujours les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs et O’Brien fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avec agacement. Quoi qu’ils fassent, où qu’ils aillent, le monde entier les regardait toujours de travers. Alors même qu’ils débarquaient riches comme Crésus et prêts à acheter une propriété en toute légalité, on les considérait encore comme des voyous.

« Bon, parlons sérieusement… », commença Boyle en s’avançant lentement jusqu’à Brianna pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. « Quelle chambre vais-je choisir ? »

« C’est une plaisanterie… ? », rétorqua Brianna en haussant un sourcil narquois.

« Oh, allez, Madame la Capitaine, une petite chambre de bonne ?

— Non.

— Un coin au grenier, alors ? Ou à la cave !

— Toujours pas.

— J’ai compris… En fait, vous voulez qu’on partage la même chambre. Petite dévergon- »

Le chuintement caractéristique d’une lame que l’on tire de son fourreau se fit entendre dans la pièce et Boyle coula un regard légèrement inquiet en direction de Bonnet, dont les doigts serraient fermement le manche de son couteau. Celui-ci n’avait pas oublié la main levée de Boyle au mariage et comptait manifestement le surveiller de près. Le matelot éclata de rire pour se donner une contenance mais lâcha néanmoins Brianna et recula de deux pas.

« Vivre ici pour les entendre fricoter à toute heure du jour et de la nuit ? Non merci, quel Enfer… », railla O’Brien, mais son rictus goguenard disparut aussi vite que le bras de Boyle des épaules de Brianna lorsque son supérieur tourna cette fois son visage menaçant – et son couteau – vers lui. Fort heureusement, le concierge choisit ce moment pour réapparaître et tout le monde afficha un sourire de circonstance, tandis que le couteau regagnait prestement son fourreau. S’approchant d’une table recouverte d’un drap, comme le reste des meubles, il déposa dessus un encrier, une plume et plusieurs feuilles de papier jaunies où un texte avait déjà été recopié en laissant des espaces pour le nom et autres informations relatives au nouveau propriétaire.

« _Señor_ , si vous voulez bien lire, renseigner et signer chaque exemplaire… », fit-il en tendant la plume à Stephen. Après quelques minutes passées à lire l’acte qui ferait de lui le propriétaire légitime de Cajo Babo, Stephen inscrivit son nom, son année de naissance et sa ville d’origine aux espaces prévus à cet effet, puis sa signature au bas de chaque feuille. Le concierge esquissa un hochement de tête approbateur et s’apprêtait à récupérer les exemplaires qu’il rapporterait aux archives gouvernementales lorsque Stephen l’arrêta d’un geste.

« Attendez… » La plume toujours en main, le pirate se tourna vers Brianna et la lui tendit. « Je veux qu’elle signe aussi. »

« Les femmes ne sont pas autorisées à- », commença le Cubain avant qu’un regard glacial de l’Irlandais ne le fasse aussitôt changer d’avis. « Aucun problème, _Señor_. »

Stephen reporta son attention sur Brianna, qui n’avait toujours pas bougé, et la dévisagea avec gravité. « J’ai accepté que tu ne signes aucun papier officiel le jour de nos noces… comme tu le souhaitais. Mais je veux ton nom sur celui-ci. »

Brianna sentit son cœur s’emballer à l’idée de laisser une trace écrite de son passage au dix-huitième siècle, tout ce qu’elle essayait d’éviter depuis le début en somme. Mais elle savait au regard qu’il posait sur elle qu’elle n’avait aucun moyen de se dérober. Il avait fait un grand sacrifice en se pliant aux conditions qu’elle avait énoncées pour leur mariage, mais cette fois il ne cèderait pas. Quoi qu’elle fasse, il trouverait toujours le moyen de la lier un peu plus à lui chaque jour, jusqu’à ce qu’il retrouve un semblant d’équilibre mental et de tranquillité d’esprit. Essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa nervosité, elle s’avança vers la table, saisit la plume dans sa main droite et la posa sur le papier. Lentement, en prenant sa plus belle écriture pour ne pas trop contraster avec la magnifique calligraphie ancienne qui noircissait le document, elle commença à écrire son prénom : Brianna. Puis le deuxième : Ellen. Elle commençait à tracer le R de Randall avant de se rappeler que non, en ce siècle elle s’appelait Fraser. Elle venait donc de tracer la barre horizontale supérieure du F lorsqu’elle se figea. Elle ne s’appelait plus vraiment Fraser non plus à présent et quel meilleur moyen de brouiller les pistes d’éventuels curieux au vingtième siècle que d’utiliser un nom que personne là-bas n’associerait à sa famille ? Sans parler du bonheur que cela ne manquerait pas de procurer à un certain pirate…

Brianna sourit à cette idée et transforma son début de F en B. Brianna Ellen Bonnet. Elle répéta le processus sur chaque exemplaire et reposa la plume dans son petit fourreau sur le côté de l’encrier. C’est à cet instant-là qu’elle croisa le regard de Stephen et comme elle s’y attendait, elle y lut un sentiment de triomphe mais aussi une tendresse d’un niveau encore inégalé à ce jour. Au point qu’elle en oublia un instant de respirer, de penser, et même qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls.

« Dites, je peux signer moi aussi ? », chuchota Boyle tandis qu’O’Brien lui donnait un petit coup de pied à l’arrière du genou pour le faire plier. Le matelot se mit à grommeler. « Ça va, ça va, on rigole… »

Une bonne heure plus tard, Doherty était revenu, annonçant que plusieurs lourds sacs de jute remplis de livres sterling avaient été préparés, et demanda au concierge où il devait les déposer. Le Cubain s’était gratté le crâne en grimaçant, avant d’expliquer qu’il habitait à 15 km de là à Imías et qu’il venait donc entretenir la maison à cheval, mais que l’argent devait être rapporté à Santiago de Cuba, soit 200 km plus loin. Mais loin de désarçonner le quartier-maître, celui-ci avait déclaré qu’il leur faudrait alors faire un inventaire de tout ce qui devait être réparé dans l’immédiat, ainsi qu’une estimation des matériaux nécessaires, afin de pouvoir partir dès le lendemain pour Santiago. Ainsi, ils concluraient non seulement l’achat de la propriété, mais ils pourraient également acheter là-bas de quoi poursuivre les rénovations. Le concierge ne parut pas enchanté de cette surcharge de travail inattendue, mais l’enthousiasme de Doherty pour les listes et les inventaires était tel qu’il n’eut pas d’autre choix que le suivre dans la maison de maître, tandis que Murphy et Stephen faisaient le tour des dépendances pour en vérifier les charpentes.

Comme ils l’avaient supposé en posant le pied sur la plage, les dépendances étaient bien moins entretenues que la maison principale et Murphy ne cessait de grommeler à chaque nouvelle huisserie brisée, charpente branlante ou toiture trouée. Ils venaient de grimper sur le porche d’un petit chalet de bois situé à l’extrémité de la crique, à quelques mètres de la plage seulement, lorsqu’un cri strident s’éleva derrière eux. Mary venait de sortir de la dépendance voisine, ses cheveux recouverts d’une épaisse toile d’araignée, tandis que Jimmy l’aidait tant bien que mal à s’en débarrasser en riant.

Stephen esquissa un sourire et Murphy reporta son attention sur la maisonnette. Une vue imprenable sur la mer, une seule pièce, et un joli porche ombragé où se balançait lentement une vieille chaise à bascule au gré du vent. Idéal pour une fin de vie paisible. Quelques travaux de charpente et la cabane serait parfaitement habitable, il n’aurait alors plus qu’à chauffer ses vieux os au soleil en se balançant doucement dans son fauteuil. En espérant que cela apaiserait les ratés de plus en plus réguliers de son cœur. Ceux-ci étaient certainement dus à toutes les aventures de ces derniers mois, qui avaient mis son corps à rude épreuve. Avec un peu de repos et de patience, ça passerait. Il n’était pas encore prêt à passer l’arme à gauche.

« Capitaine… », commença le charpentier avec une expression grave et Stephen haussa un sourcil. « J’aimerais… Avec votre permission, j’aimerais me retirer de mes fonctions de charpentier du _Gloriana_. Mes deux apprentis sont à présent formés et tout à fait capables de prendre la relève. »

Il vit Bonnet baisser un instant les yeux et y lut un éclair de déception, mais aussi de la résignation. Compte tenu de son âge avancé, c’était une nouvelle à laquelle il devait s’attendre et il ne chercherait pas à l’en dissuader. « Vous en avez assez de nous, vous voulez donc nous quitter… », tenta-t-il de plaisanter, mais le cœur n’y était pas.

Murphy cligna des yeux. « Non, capitaine… En réalité, et toujours avec votre permission, j’aimerais rester… », il frappa légèrement la balustrade du porche de son poing, « …ici. J’aime beaucoup cet endroit. »

Bonnet sembla soudain tellement soulagé que Murphy s’en sentit ému. « Vous n’avez pas peur de vous ennuyer ? », ironisa le pirate en jetant un œil à l’intérieur.

« Superviser la remise en état du domaine va m’occuper quelques temps… Et ensuite, je suppose que vous me verrez souvent contempler paisiblement le large depuis ce porche… »

« Peut-être bientôt avec un de mes enfants sur chaque genou… »

Murphy esquissa un sourire derrière sa barbe fournie et hocha la tête, avant de baisser d’un ton. « J’en serais honoré, _lad_ … »

Bonnet tapotait amicalement l’épaule du vieil homme lorsque deux paires de chaussures supplémentaires arpentèrent le petit porche de la nouvelle résidence du charpentier. « Excellent choix, Monsieur Murphy ! », claironna Mary en passant la tête à l’intérieur de la cabane. Le vieil Irlandais laissa échapper un grognement sonore et se détourna. « Celle-ci est presque habitable en l’état. Quelques petites retouches et elle sera comme neuve. Vous pourrez ainsi _vous reposer_ ! »

Mary avait délibérément insisté sur les deux derniers mots, pour bien qu’il comprenne qu’elle faisait allusion à l’incident de la veille, lorsqu’elle l’avait trouvé la main crispée sur son cœur dans la coursive. Le vieil homme grommela quelque chose d’incompréhensible, mais la blonde l’ignora superbement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m’assurerai que vous fassiez des pauses et que vous soyez toujours bien hydraté ! », pépia-t-elle de nouveau avec un large sourire.

Les yeux de Murphy lançaient des éclairs. « Je suis encore capable de me rappeler de faire des pauses et de boire, Mademoiselle ! Je ne suis pas sénile ! »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et entraîna Jimmy en direction de la plage. Lorsqu’elle jugea qu’ils étaient à bonne distance du vieil homme, elle se retourna et lança par-dessus son épaule. « Pas encore… ! »

« Espèce de sale petite- ! »

Mais Mary et Jimmy ne surent jamais de quoi Murphy comptait traiter la jeune lavandière, car ils éclatèrent de rire et s’enfuirent à toutes jambes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors, qu’avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau lieu ? Je me suis beaucoup amusée à faire des recherches sur cet endroit, sur le style des grandes maisons de maître de l’époque et sur la flore cubaine, je voulais vraiment que cet endroit soit parfait ahah. Maintenant il va falloir retaper tout ça et nous sommes en pleine saison des cyclones. La météo pourrait d’ailleurs amener bien plus que du vent et de la pluie… Brianna ferait mieux de rester sur ses gardes !**

**J’espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et d’ici lundi prochain je vous souhaite une merveilleuse semaine !**

**Xérès**


	34. Beir Greim ar mo Lámh

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Et voici un petit chapitre encore bien choupinou, mais qui pourrait se terminer avec un peu plus de suspense que les précédents ! Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

  1. _Beir Greim ar mo Lámh_ (Hold my hand)



Parfaits. Tel était le qualificatif que Brianna aurait employé si on lui avait demandé ce qu’elle pensait de chacun des matins depuis maintenant plus d’un mois. Tout d’abord, il y avait les mains de Stephen qui caressaient son corps avec douceur dès qu’il ouvrait un œil au lever du soleil. Ensuite, le bruit relaxant des vagues qui s’écrasaient sur les rochers et faisaient chanter les galets et le sable en se retirant. Puis lorsqu’elle ouvrait les paupières, le ciel presque toujours d’un bleu azur qu’elle distinguait à travers les volets à persiennes de leur chambre. Et enfin Stephen, à qui les caresses ne semblaient jamais suffire et qui l’emportait dans la luxure à la minute où il la savait réveillée. Oui, chaque matinée était parfaite… ce qui rendait le contraste avec ce matin-là d’autant plus frappant.

Pour commencer, elle n’avait pas eu les mains de Stephen sur son corps et sa première pensée en sortant du sommeil fut de porter réclamation. Les vagues étaient bien audibles, mais quelqu’un semblait avoir monté le volume à fond au point que sa tête bourdonnait. Et le ciel était beaucoup trop brillant. Brianna leva péniblement la tête de son oreiller en grognant et constata que Stephen était déjà debout et finissait même de s’habiller.

« Il va vraiment falloir que je surveille Boyle et la fréquence à laquelle il te ressert à boire… », ironisa Stephen tout en boutonnant son gilet.

Brianna fronça les sourcils. Elle avait une migraine du feu de Dieu alors qu’elle avait à peine trempé ses lèvres dans un peu de rhum la veille pour trinquer en l’honneur d’O’Brien. Stephen lui avait officiellement passé le flambeau, étant donné que son capitaine en second faisait désormais seul les allers-retours entre les différents ports où ils avaient pris l’habitude de se ravitailler. Personne d’autre ne s’était proposé pour le poste et O’Brien avait toujours fait l’unanimité parmi l’équipage, le vote avait donc été rapide et abondamment arrosé ensuite. Mais déjà la veille, elle était restée raisonnable car elle ne se sentait pas dans son assiette. Alors souffrir d’une gueule de bois sans même avoir bu, c’était un comble.

« Je n’ai même pas bu de- », grommela-t-elle avant de se figer. Son estomac venait de tenter de se retourner comme une crêpe et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Fort heureusement, rien n’en sortit mais elle sentait que l’organe n’avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Toute hilarité avait quitté Stephen et il la considérait à présent avec circonspection. Avant même qu’elle ait eu le temps de répondre, il s’était approché du lit et avait posé sa main sur son front. Pas de fièvre, mais elle était un peu pâle.

« Oui, je me sens juste… patraque, depuis hier… », marmonna-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur l’oreiller. En temps normal, elle aurait avalé rapidement un comprimé de paracétamol et en aurait été débarrassée en moins d’une heure, mais au dix-huitième siècle il allait falloir faire avec les moyens du bord, soit… pas grand-chose.

« Je peux rester là si tu veux… »

Brianna se redressa péniblement. « Ce n’est pas nécessaire, je t’assure. Je vais simplement me rendormir un peu et ça va passer. Tu seras plus utile dehors à réparer des toitures… »

L’Irlandais plissa les yeux, détaillant le corps nu et la poitrine légèrement gonflée de Brianna, et sembla réfléchir un instant tandis qu’une ébauche de sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Mais avant qu’elle ait pu lui demander pourquoi il la dévisageait ainsi, il se détourna et se dirigea d’un pas guilleret vers la sortie. « Très bien… Je t’envoie Mary. »

« Hmm hmm… », grogna sa femme en se blottissant de nouveau sous les draps.

Sifflotant un vieil air irlandais entraînant, Stephen descendit au rez-de-chaussée et traversa le patio jusqu’aux cuisines, jeta un œil à l’intérieur, puis continua son chemin jusqu’au petit lavoir qui se trouvait à l’arrière de la maison. Leur jeune gouvernante était déjà au travail et tourna vivement la tête en entendant son employeur approcher.

« Bonjour, Monsieur. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? », demanda l’adolescente en essuyant ses mains mouillées sur son tablier.

« Pourriez-vous monter un petit-déjeuner léger à Brianna ? Elle ne se sent pas très bien, elle veut rester couchée… »

Mary cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Le ton joyeux qu’employait le pirate n’était pas du tout en accord avec la nouvelle qu’il lui annonçait. Pire, il avait l’air… heureux que sa jeune épouse soit alitée.

« Oh et… vous risquez d’avoir besoin d’un seau… », acheva-t-il en agitant son index en direction des divers seaux et bassines rangés près du lavoir, avant de se détourner pour repartir d’où il était venu.

« Un seau ? », répéta Mary en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que tout va bien, Monsieur ? »

Stephen se figea et se retourna avec le plus désarmant des sourires. « Bien sûr, Mary. Tout… va… parfaitement bien. »

L’instant d’après, il avait disparu à l’intérieur de la maison et Mary s’empressa de sortir son linge propre de l’eau pour le fourrer dans un panier, empoigna un seau au passage et après avoir déposé le panier dans la cuisine, grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu’à la chambre de maître. Elle venait à peine de pousser la porte de la chambre lorsqu’elle vit Brianna se redresser d’un coup sur le lit, plaquer une main devant sa bouche et tenter de se lever précipitamment. Mary accourut et lui tendit le seau environ une demi-seconde avant qu’elle ne le remplisse. _D’accord, tout s’explique…_

« Oh… Vous auriez dû me le dire, Madame, j’aurais fait monter ce seau dès hier soir dans votre chambre au cas où… », murmura Mary en repoussant les boucles rousses de Bree derrière ses épaules pour ne pas les souiller.

« Je n’avais pas exactement prévu d’être malade… », haleta Brianna, qui sentait son estomac se calmer légèrement maintenant qu’il avait rendu son contenu.

Mary roula des yeux et posa le seau non loin de là, avant de remplir un verre d’eau du pichet à moitié plein posé sur la commode. « Enfin tout de même, il fallait s’y attendre… Non ? », acheva-t-elle en voyant l’expression hagarde de Brianna. « Je m’occupe de votre linge depuis plus d’un mois et demi, Madame, les lavandières remarquent ces choses-là… »

Son cerveau devait être ralenti par la migraine car Brianna ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi Mary faisait allusion. Jusqu’au moment où la lumière se fit dans son esprit… et où ses méninges se lancèrent dans des calculs savants. Quand avait-elle eu ses règles pour la dernière fois ? Définitivement à River Run… Peu avant qu’ils ne fassent évader Stephen… donc fin décembre. « Quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Fin février, Madame. »

Elle ne s’en était pas trop préoccupée jusqu’à maintenant, à vrai dire. Depuis l’adolescence, ses règles n’avaient jamais été régulières, avec des pauses pouvant durer jusqu’à six mois et ces derniers temps, avec tout le stress et leurs folles aventures, un ou deux cycles étaient déjà passés à la trappe. Impossible de tomber enceinte avec une telle anarchie… _Ou peut-être que si…_ Cette possibilité la frappa de plein fouet et cela dut se lire sur son visage, car Mary se mit à balbutier.

« Vous… vous n’aviez pas compris ? »

« Disons que… je n’ai pas l’habitude de saigner avec… régularité… alors, je ne me suis pas inquiétée… » La panique faisait grimper sa voix de quelques octaves au fur et à mesure qu’elle progressait dans sa réflexion.

« Et vous avez l’habitude de vomir avec quelle régularité, exactement ? », railla Mary, oubliant l’espace d’un instant qu’elle n’était plus employée dans un bordel mais dans une maison (presque) respectable. Brianna ouvrit des yeux ronds, tant la pique était frontale, et Mary pinça aussitôt les lèvres. « Veuillez m’excuser… »

« Non, non, ce n’est rien… Il faut juste que je me calme et que je respire un grand coup… » Joignant le geste à la parole, Brianna prit une longue inspiration et souffla longuement, tout en tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Retrouver les idées claires, réfléchir, c’était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Son regard se posa sur le seau et elle fronça les sourcils. « Comment avez-vous su que j’avais besoin d’un seau ? »

« Monsieur est venu me trouver au lavoir et m’a demandé de vous l’apporter… Il avait l’air tellement heureux de m’annoncer que vous étiez mal en point, que j’ai cru un instant qu’il vous avait empoisonnée et qu’il se réjouissait de son succès. »

Encore une fois, la franchise de l’adolescente effrontée fit mouche et Brianna se sentit éclater de rire malgré elle. Ainsi, Stephen avait compris qu’il se passait quelque chose dans son corps, avant qu’elle ne le réalise elle-même. Cela avait quelque chose d’attendrissant et d’inquiétant à la fois. _Correction : attendrissant et totalement flippant._

« Je vous monte quelque chose à manger ! », claironna la jeune fille, sortant Brianna de ses pensées. Celle-ci hocha la tête avec un sourire, qui disparut dès que la blonde eut quitté la pièce. _Enceinte…_ Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser que cela pouvait effectivement être une possibilité. Stephen et elle n’avaient jamais vraiment pris leurs précautions et maintenant qu’elle y réfléchissait, elle avait une chance folle que cela ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. Au tout début de leur histoire, quand il n’était pas encore assez attaché à elle pour envisager de s’encombrer d’un bébé. Ou pire, après qu’il l’ait abandonnée à Wilmington. Elle n’osait imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si ses parents l’avaient retrouvée le cœur brisé et portant l’enfant d’un pirate, conçu hors-mariage. _Surtout Jamie…_ Son père l’aurait sans doute convaincue de rentrer au vingtième siècle, et cela en aurait été fini de la romance passionnée de Stephen Bonnet et Brianna Fraser.

Les choses étaient quelque peu différentes à présent. Ils étaient mariés et installés confortablement, là où aucune personne mal intentionnée n’irait les chercher. Cela éliminait quelques inconnues de l’équation. Mais pas toutes. S’il s’avérait qu’elle était réellement enceinte, elle devrait prendre des décisions rapides. Immédiates, même. Sa mère lui avait dit avoir réussi à regagner son siècle à moins de trois mois de grossesse, mais elle ne savait ce qui pouvait se passer une fois que le fœtus était viable. Lorsque Claire lui avait raconté cette histoire, le cerveau de Brianna s’était mis à imaginer les pires scénarii, tout droit tirés de films d’horreurs : de la simple fausse couche au bébé resté dans le passé et la mère arrivant à destination avec le ventre arraché, Brianna avait tout envisagé et ces images terribles lui revenaient à présent à l’esprit. Elle secoua la tête pour les chasser. Non. Elle n’avait aucune envie de quitter Stephen et de vivre le même Enfer que sa mère avant elle. Claire avait réussi à retourner dans le passé par la suite, mais rien ne garantissait que Brianna puisse faire de même une fois son enfant mis au monde. Rien ne garantissait non plus que l’enfant puisse voyager avec elle.

Cette décision-là était donc simple : elle ne partirait pas. Elle donnerait la vie ici, avec Stephen à ses côtés, comme des millions d’autres femmes avant l’avènement de l’accouchement médicalisé. Avec un avantage non négligeable : une mère chirurgienne hors pair qui n’hésiterait pas à faire le voyage depuis la Caroline du Nord pour s’assurer que tout se passe bien. Elle avait d’ailleurs promis de lui écrire dès qu’ils seraient installés dans un endroit sûr, mais ne l’avait pas encore fait par manque de temps, trop absorbée par son bonheur conjugal. _Eh bien, maintenant c’est l’occasion…_

Une seule problématique restait en suspens : supporterait-elle en son âme et conscience de mettre au monde et d’élever un enfant dans ce siècle dangereux et insalubre, alors qu’une autre vie bien plus sûre et saine pouvait l’attendre de l’autre côté des pierres ? Même si sa mère et Frank avaient tous les deux souffert de leur situation, Brianna était heureuse d’avoir eu la chance de vivre dans un siècle éclairé, où les filles pouvaient accéder à l’éducation, où les personnes de couleur avaient obtenu le statut de citoyens à part entière, où la plupart des maladies d’antan avaient été éradiquées ou se guérissaient en quelques comprimés… Cette modernité avait fait d’elle la femme qu’elle était aujourd’hui et elle en était fière. Son caractère lui avait valu le respect et la confiance de tout un équipage, et surtout d’un intriguant pirate. Stephen ne lui aurait jamais accordé le moindre intérêt si elle n’avait pas été effrontée, impolie, incontrôlable et vive d’esprit. Pourrait-elle donc priver son enfant de cette opportunité ? N’était-ce pas la plus égoïste des décisions de préférer rester aux côtés de Stephen au détriment de l’éducation de sa progéniture ?

Se levant d’un bond, elle se dirigea vers un petit guéridon près de la fenêtre et ouvrit son unique tiroir. Elle y avait rangé tous ses dessins, ainsi que son stock de papier vierge et son matériel. Munie d’une feuille, elle quitta la chambre en chemise de nuit et se dirigea vers le bureau pour rédiger une lettre à sa mère. O’Brien devait repartir d’ici une semaine pour Saint-Domingue, afin d’acheter de la viande séchée, de l’alcool, des matériaux de construction et poster le courrier des quelques matelots mariés qui prévenaient leurs familles en Irlande ou dans les colonies de leur nouveau lieu de vie et les invitaient à venir les rejoindre. Elle n’aurait qu’à glisser sa missive parmi les leurs. D’ici là, elle aurait de toute façon constaté si les nausées revenaient ou non. _Si ça se trouve, c’est juste une bête crise de foie…_ , grinça-t-elle intérieurement, mais même ses pensées ne semblaient pas convaincues. Trempant la plume dans l’encrier, elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Cela faisait à peine deux mois qu’elle avait quitté ses parents et elle allait devoir leur annoncer en une seule fois qu’elle s’était mariée, avait acheté une maison et pensait être enceinte du pirate qu’ils venaient tout juste de faire évader. _Jamie va être fou de joie…_ Brianna grimaça face à son propre sarcasme et avec un soupir, s’attela à rédiger la lettre la plus angoissante de toute sa vie.

~o~

« C’est l’heure de la pause, Monsieur Murphy ! », beugla Mary depuis le sol, une main en coupe autour de sa bouche, comme si elle avait besoin de ça pour que le son porte plus loin. Un grommellement furieux lui répondit depuis la toiture du petit chalet du charpentier, mais elle vit néanmoins les bottes de l’homme apparaître en haut de l’échelle et redescendre jusqu’à la terre ferme. Cela faisait à présent plus de deux mois qu’ils s’étaient installés à Cajo Babo et les températures avaient encore grimpé de quelques degrés. D’agréable, ils étaient passés à chaud, puis à chaud et humide. La saison des pluies ne commencerait qu’à la fin du mois de mai, il leur restait donc encore deux mois et demi pour terminer le gros des travaux, mais la chaleur et l’humidité des tropiques ralentissaient de plus en plus leur rythme de travail. Pour ne rien arranger, un vent d’Est à décorner les bœufs s’était levé depuis le matin et de gros nuages avaient fini par faire leur apparition au large. Un grain approchait.

Au fil des semaines, c’était presque devenu un jeu entre eux : Mary débarquait et l’exhortait à faire une pause, Murphy grommelait qu’il se sentait parfaitement bien mais s’arrêtait tout de même et avalait docilement les citronnades et les petits biscuits que la gouvernante lui préparait chaque jour. Puis il grommelait encore un peu plus avant de repartir à ses travaux. Et cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

« Jésus, Marie, Joseph, pourriez-vous être un peu plus discrète ? », gronda Murphy en sautant le dernier échelon.

Mary lui fit son plus beau sourire. « J’avais peur que vous ne m’entendiez pas de là-haut… »

« Je ne suis pas encore sourd… »

Il la vit bouger les lèvres comme si elle parlait, mais sans produire le moindre son. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle reprit son manège en ponctuant son monologue silencieux de gestes vers ses oreilles, comme si elle insinuait qu’il n’entendait rien.

« Très drôle… », grommela Murphy, tandis que Mary éclatait d’un rire cette fois particulièrement sonore. Il tendit malgré tout le bras vers le verre de citronnade qu’elle avait posé sur la table, sous le porche et il s’assit sur une chaise pour le siroter paisiblement. Malgré ses airs grincheux, la surveillance rapprochée et quotidienne de la jeune fille le rassurait. Certes, il détestait être interrompu dans ses tâches à la manière d’un enfant qu’on somme de venir à table, mais il était conscient que Mary faisait cela pour son bien. Et elle était de toute façon la seule personne a être au courant de sa santé déclinante. Tout aussi horripilante qu’elle soit, il devait reconnaître que c’était agréable d’avoir un ange gardien dans les parages.

L’ange en question semblait toutefois préoccupée – non, excitée – par quelque chose et ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque la jeune fille s’assit en face de lui avec l’air de quelqu’un qui mijote un mauvais coup. « Alors, dites-moi, ça avance cette toiture ? »

Murphy plissa les yeux. Il ne voyait pas encore où elle voulait en venir avec ses questions mais il ne tarderait pas à le savoir. « C’est presque fini en ce qui me concerne. La cahute de Doherty me préoccupe un peu plus, cependant. J’irai certainement l’aider une fois que celle-ci sera terminée. Mais une fois que la tempête qui approche sera passée. »

Mary fit la moue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l’air faussement pensif. _Vas-tu cracher le morceau, gamine ?_ , pensa Murphy, attendant patiemment qu’elle veuille bien lui dire ce qu’elle avait derrière la tête.

« Hum… Vous restera-t-il du temps libre, si vous aidez Monsieur Doherty ? »

« Du temps libre pour quoi, au juste ? »

La blonde haussa les épaules. « Pour d’autres projets annexes… »

« Quel genre de projets annexes ? »

Mary jeta un rapide regard autour d’eux et voyant que personne ne se trouvait à portée de voix, elle reposa ses yeux malicieux sur le charpentier. « Oh, je ne sais pas… Des meubles, par exemple ? De tout petits… petits… _petits_ … meubles… »

« Qui pourrait bien avoir l’utilité de tout petits, petits, petits meubles ? », railla Murphy en l’imitant.

« Tout simplement des toutes petites, petites, petites personnes ? »

Murphy sembla un instant ne rien comprendre, puis il fronça le nez, les sourcils, avant d’ouvrir enfin des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes… Yeux qu’il dirigea mécaniquement vers le ventre plat de l’adolescente.

« Mais non, pas moi ! Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? », s’esclaffa-t-elle, avant de voir à son expression qu’il venait enfin de comprendre de qui elle parlait. « Madame est malade chaque matin depuis une quinzaine de jours et le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est que ça ne s’arrange pas… Bien sûr, c’est encore trop tôt pour l’annoncer à tout le monde- »

« Et donc vous avez décidé de répandre la bonne nouvelle… », gronda Murphy, furieux qu’elle ait osé faire une telle chose dans le dos du jeune couple.

La jeune fille lui décocha un regard indigné. « Pas du tout, vous me prenez pour qui ? Vous êtes le seul que je mettrai au courant… » Elle avança vivement la main dans l’assiette de biscuit et en engloutit un avec une moue vexée. « Je me suis juste dit que vous auriez besoin de temps pour fabriquer quelque chose de beau… pour le bébé… »

L’expression de Murphy se détendit aussitôt et il s’en voulut presque de l’avoir houspillée si vite. Il s’apprêtait à lui faire ses plus plates excuses, lorsque l’adolescente se leva de sa chaise avec un long soupir. « Pensez-y, les meubles pour enfants c’est beaucoup plus reposant et moins dangereux que les toitures. A votre âge… »

« Hors de ma vue, vermine… », grommela-t-il, toute envie de présenter des excuses à cette petite friponne déjà envolée. Mary lui décocha un sourire radieux et récupéra le verre de citronnade vide avant de s’éloigner en direction de la maison de maître. Murphy la regarda partir, un sourire ému s’installant peu à peu sur ses lèvres ridées. Cette petite avait de nombreux défauts, cela allait sans dire. Elle avait la fâcheuse manie de se mêler de tout, elle disait tout ce qu’elle pensait sans aucun filtre et son séjour au bordel n’avait certainement pas comblé ses lacunes en matière de politesse. Mais elle avait bon cœur, indéniablement.

Le charpentier la suivit encore un moment du regard, jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse à l’intérieur de la maison, avant de se lever d’un bond en quête de papier et de fusain. La toiture pourrait attendre. Il n’aurait jamais le temps de la finir avant la pluie de ce soir, de toute façon… et il avait des croquis à réaliser.

~o~

« Mais enfin, c’est ridicule ! Je suis parfaitement capable de vous aider ! », tempêta Brianna en entrant dans le salon sur les talons de Stephen. Autour d’eux, plusieurs marins se pressaient devant chaque fenêtre pour clouer des planches afin de protéger les huisseries du vent. Celui-ci n’avait cessé de se renforcer tout au long de la journée et les nuages à l’horizon se rapprochaient dangereusement. Tous les habitants de Cajo Babo s’employaient donc à condamner les ouvertures et à protéger ce qui pouvait l’être avant que les éléments se déchaînent, le but étant de préserver au maximum ce qu’ils avaient réussi à réparer depuis leur arrivée. Enfin, presque tous. O’Brien et une vingtaine de gars étaient toujours à Saint-Domingue avec le _Gloriana_ et avaient probablement décidé d’y rester jusqu’à ce que la météo devienne plus clémente. Et _une_ habitante en particulier se heurtait au refus systématique de son époux de la voir s’approcher d’un outil ou d’une échelle. Depuis que les nausées matinales récurrentes et l’absence cruelle de menstruations ne laissaient plus aucun doute quant à son état, la paranoïa du pirate avait monté d’un cran et s’il avait pu enfermer Brianna dans une bulle aseptisée, il l’aurait fait.

« N’insiste pas, mon cœur, c’est non ! Et de toute façon, il n’y a plus de marteaux disponibles. »

Brianna plissa les yeux, avisant Doherty qui passait par là, les bras chargés de planches destinées aux fenêtres du premier étage. « Monsieur Doherty ? », l’appela Brianna d’une voix doucereuse.

« Oui, Madame ? »

« Est-il vrai qu’il n’y a pas assez de marteaux pour que tout le monde puisse aider ? »

Doherty cligna des yeux, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi on lui posait cette question saugrenue. Bien sûr qu’il y avait pléthore d’outils, étant donné qu’une partie des hommes était en mission ravitaillement sur une autre île.

« Eh bien… », commença le quartier-maître avant de remarquer le regard menaçant de Bonnet et ses bras qui s’agitaient dans le dos de Brianna. Comme son subordonné ne semblait pas saisir assez vite le sens de ses gesticulations, le pirate opta pour un message plus bref et beaucoup plus clair. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en passant lentement son pouce en travers de sa gorge, mimant un égorgement. Doherty déglutit. « C’est vrai, Madame, il y a une grosse pénurie de… euh… de marteaux. »

« Sans blague… », maugréa la jeune femme en plissant les yeux. Doherty laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux tant son expression lui rappelait les œillades menaçantes du capitaine dans ses mauvais jours. « Et des planches ? Je peux toujours porter des planches… »

Les yeux de Doherty se dirigèrent vers le pirate, pour savoir ce qu’il devait répondre, mais Brianna leva un bras et claqua des doigts dans son champ de vision. « Ne le regardez pas, Monsieur Doherty, regardez- _moi_. »

Doherty se mit à bredouiller et Stephen décida que le petit jeu avait assez duré. « Ni marteau, ni planches. Point final. »

« Donc tu comptes réellement me garder sous cloche pendant encore sept mois ? », s’exclama Brianna avec une pointe d’exaspération.

Comme par enchantement, il n’y eut plus un seul coup de marteau dans le salon et tous les yeux présents se tournèrent vers eux, sous le choc de l’annonce. Mais il suffit d’un seul regard furieux de Stephen pour que les marins se remettent illico à taper sur leurs clous. Le pirate s’apprêtait à répondre vertement, mais Doherty vola au secours de la jeune femme avant que la situation ne dégénère. Et aussi parce qu’ils n’avaient pas de temps à perdre avant la tempête.

« Madame, je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de vérifier s’il y avait suffisamment de lanternes, d’eau, de nourriture et de couvertures pour tout le monde à la cave. La soirée et la nuit risquent d’être longues et agitées… Pourriez-vous vous en charger ? »

« Je ne sais pas, demandez à mon époux… », railla la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

Mais l’époux en question prit la remarque au premier degré et hocha la tête. « Oui, ça, c’est faisable. Demande à Mary de t’aider. » Et alors qu’il se détournait pour quitter la maison et aider à protéger les dépendances, il lança par-dessus son épaule : « Et fais attention dans les escaliers. C’est un ordre. »

Brianna le regarda partir, effarée, avant de reporter son attention sur Doherty qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Lorsqu’il vit le regard mauvais de la jeune femme, le quartier-maître émit un nouveau rire nerveux et disparut aussitôt dans les escaliers qui menaient à l’étage. Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle s’avoua vaincue et prit la direction des cuisines. Mary venait de rentrer, les bras chargés de linge qu’elle avait étendu un peu plus tôt dans l’après-midi et qui avait séché en un temps record grâce au vent. « Vous cherchez quelque chose, Madame ? »

« Je… Je voulais m’assurer qu’il y avait tout ce qu’il fallait pour passer la nuit à l’abri dans la cave… »

« Je vous accompagne ! », l’interrompit aussitôt la jeune fille avant de se précipiter vers une armoire. « Laissez-moi juste le temps d’allumer une lanterne et je suis à vous. » Une fois sa bougie allumée et la lanterne refermée, Mary se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à la porte du sous-sol. « Je passe devant, c’est plus prudent. »

« Seigneur, vous n’allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ? », gémit Brianna, s’attirant le regard étonné de l’adolescente. « Non, oubliez… »

Une heure plus tard, la luminosité avait drastiquement diminué et Cajo Babo était plongé dans une semi-obscurité grisâtre, déchirée sporadiquement par des éclairs de plus en plus nombreux. Le tonnerre grondait au loin et toute la maison s’était mise à siffler et à craquer sous l’effet du vent. Ceux qui avaient achevé de protéger leurs cabanes s’étaient réfugiés sous le porche de la maison de maître et observaient avec un mélange d’appréhension et de fascination la tempête qui approchait sur l’océan.

« Le spectacle est bien plus appréciable quand on le voit venir depuis la terre que depuis la mer, n’est-ce pas Monsieur Lowett ? », ironisa Murphy en remarquant le visage béat de son collègue, accoudé à la balustrade du porche.

« Disons qu’on est beaucoup plus sereins… » Lowett éclata de rire et fit mine d’être parcouru d’un frisson. « Surtout la dernière qui nous est tombée dessus… Celle-là, j’ai bien cru qu’on allait tous y passer… J’espère qu’O’Brien s’est trouvé un coin à l’abri. Et que notre courrier ne sera pas perdu… »

« Vous allez donc faire venir votre femme et vos enfants depuis Galway ? », lui demanda le charpentier avec un sourire ému.

« Si Dieu le veut… Cela fait presque un an que je suis parti en mer. Les petits ne doivent même plus se rappeler à quoi je ressemble… »

Murphy étouffa un rire et tourna la tête en voyant les derniers hommes rejoindre la maison au pas de course sous la pluie, qui commençait à tomber à grosses gouttes.

« Tout est prêt ? », demanda Stephen, qui fermait la marche, et Murphy hocha la tête en silence. « Bien. Première tempête. C’est maintenant que nous allons voir si nous avons fait du bon travail… »

« Il y aura tout de même des dégâts, certaines pièces de charpente ne sont pas assez restaurées. On n’est pas sûrs que ça tienne… », tempéra Lowett en entrant dans le salon.

Stephen ferma la dernière porte-fenêtre, ainsi que les lourds volets, derrière lui. « Disons que je m’estimerai heureux si au moins la moitié de notre travail des deux derniers mois tient le coup cette nuit. Et pour le reste… on apprendra de nos erreurs… »

A la cave, la plupart des hommes étaient déjà confortablement installés sur le sol et conversaient joyeusement à la lueur des premières bougies allumées par Brianna et Mary. Cette dernière s’était blottie dans un coin sombre avec Jimmy, qui lui parlait à mi-voix, lui arrachant de temps à autre un gloussement. Lorsque Stephen fit son entrée dans l’immense cave, Brianna lui jeta un regard courroucé qu’il balaya aussitôt d’un sourire charmeur. Evidemment, il avait eu ce qu’il voulait encore une fois, il n’avait donc plus aucune raison d’être frustré.

« Viens par là… »

La tirant doucement par le bras, il l’entraîna dans un coin de la pièce, se laissa tomber sur le sol et lui fit signe de s’asseoir entre ses jambes. Brianna obéit de mauvaise grâce, mais se blottit malgré tout contre son torse, incapable de résister à la douce chaleur qui émanait toujours de son corps. Avec un rictus triomphant, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et posa sa main sur le ventre encore plat de la jeune femme.

« Que les choses soient claires, je suis toujours en colère contre toi… », bougonna-t-elle, bien que ce simple geste menace de la faire fondre.

« Pendant quelques mois, les deux personnes qui me sont les plus chères au monde sont coincées dans un seul et même corps… Il est donc normal d’y faire deux fois plus attention… »

Brianna cligna des yeux, esquissa un rictus et se mit à rire bêtement.

« Quoi ? », soupira l’Irlandais, vexé que ce qu’il considérait comme une déclaration d’amour enflammée reçoive un accueil si mitigé.

« Désolée, j’imaginais seulement… Murphy et moi coincés dans le même corps… »

« Je ne parlais pas de- », grommela Stephen avant d’entendre à nouveau le rire de sa femme s’élever contre son torse. « Très bien, ça m’apprendra à être sentimental… »

« Ça m’a surprise, je n’ai pas l’habitude… », ironisa la jeune femme.

Au-dessus d’eux, la maison craqua si bruyamment que le silence se fit brièvement dans la cave, tandis que tous levaient les yeux en direction du plafond. Lorsque le volume des conversations fut à nouveau normal, Stephen se pencha un peu plus vers son oreille.

« Je ne plaisantais pas, Brianna. Il est hors de question que tu te blesses d’une quelconque manière que ce soit. Pas de travaux, pas de bateau, tu ne t’approches d’aucun insecte et tu restes loin de tout objet tranchant ou pointu. »

« Je peux respirer ? », soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais Stephen répondit du tac-au-tac, soufflant son haleine chaude dans le creux de son cou.

« Seulement si tu respires le même air que moi. »

Brianna leva le nez et contempla longuement le visage sérieux et vaguement inquiet du pirate. Ces dernières semaines à terre lui avaient fait un bien fou. Il avait repris des couleurs, ses ongles repoussaient à vue d’œil et il avait retrouvé l’appétit et le sommeil. Quelques cauchemars venaient de temps à autre hanter ses nuits, mais ils s’espaçaient chaque jour un peu plus. La dernière chose que voulait Brianna, c’était de le voir se ronger les sangs à nouveau. Avec un sourire timide, elle glissa sa main dans celle de Stephen, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Puis elle hocha la tête en signe d’approbation et l’expression du pirate se détendit aussitôt.

La maison craqua de nouveau, plus fort cette fois, comme si quelque chose avait cédé à l’étage, mais aucun des deux ne détourna le regard de l’autre. Demain, la tempête aurait cessé. Demain, ils en étaient persuadés, leur vie paisible reprendrait son cours. C’était cependant sans compter sur le vent… et ce qu’il venait malencontreusement de dévoiler.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Tatatataaaaann (musique de suspense). D’après vous, qu’est-ce que le vent nous a apporté ? Et qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La grossesse, la réaction de Bonnet et les décisions de Brianna ? Tout pourrait bien basculer avec les grandes révélations du prochain chapitre ! J’ai hâte d’avoir votre avis et d’ici là, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse semaine !**

**Xérès**


	35. An fhírinne ghlan

**Le Trèfle et le Tartan**

**Comme le suggère le titre… C’est aujourd’hui que notre cher Stephen va enfin savoir toute la vérité. J’espère qu’il vous plaira, depuis le temps que vous attendez ce moment !! Bonne lecture !**

  1. _An fhírinne ghlan_ (The whole truth)



Le lendemain matin, un soleil radieux s’était levé sur Cajo Babo, dans un ciel sans nuage. La trentaine de personnes amassée dans la cave avait regagné la surface, non sans appréhension, pour constater les dégâts causés par la tempête. La maison de maître avait très bien tenu le choc et Brianna en fut rassurée : rien n’avait bougé mis à part une des fenêtres de leur chambre, qui avait été brisée par une branche arrachée, laissant au vent tout l’espace dont il avait besoin pour mettre le désordre dans la pièce. A l’extérieur, les petites bicoques à différents stades de rénovation avaient subi plus ou moins de dégâts mais rien d’irréparable et tout le monde s’était remis au travail le cœur plus léger que la veille.

Ne voulant pas que Brianna se blesse sur des bouts de verre, des échardes ou les clous des planches arrachées par la branche d’arbre, Stephen avait pris l’initiative de ranger leur chambre. Il avait commencé par balayer le plancher et secouer les tapis pour les débarrasser des brisures, puis avait évacué les planches et l’huisserie arrachées. Près de la fenêtre sinistrée, le guéridon dans lequel Brianna avait rangé ses œuvres et son matériel de dessin s’était renversé et le tiroir était ouvert. Le vent avait ensuite dispersé les feuilles un peu partout dans la pièce. Certaines avaient pris la pluie et il dut se résoudre à les jeter. D’autres avaient été soufflées hors de portée des gouttes et il les ramassa avec un sourire nostalgique. Parmi les différents croquis, il retrouvait ceux qu’il connaissait déjà et qu’elle avait réalisés à son arrivée sur le _Gloriana_. D’autres lui étaient inconnus et notamment des portraits de lui qu’elle avait dû s’empresser de refaire à Wilmington, après qu’il l’ait privée de tout souvenir de lui à son départ pour Philadelphie. L’un d’eux était d’ailleurs particulièrement osé : au premier plan se trouvait la roue du _Gloriana_ , derrière laquelle se tenait Stephen, les mains serrant deux poignées à droite et à gauche. Entre lui et la barre, Brianna avait dessiné sa propre silhouette, de dos mais identifiable à sa masse inextricable de boucles et à son profil que l’on distinguait à travers quelques mèches. Et à en juger par les lignes qui représentaient ses jambes fines et la courbe de ses reins visibles derrière la roue, elle était entièrement nue. Le regard de Stephen semblait quant à lui farouche, menaçant, comme s’il défiait quiconque de venir lui dérober sa précieuse propriété.

Stephen se racla la gorge et glissa le dessin parmi la pile qui se formait peu à peu à côté de lui. S’il continuait à fixer celui-ci, il finirait par ne plus ranger du tout et par aller trouver Brianna pour lui sauter dessus. _Ranger d’abord, lui sauter dessus ensuite_ , plaisanta-t-il intérieurement avant de se pencher pour récupérer d’autres feuilles qui avaient glissé jusque sous l’armoire. Le pirate se figea et fronça les sourcils. L’une de ces feuilles était étrange à tous les points de vue. Tout d’abord, elle était parfaitement rectangulaire, avec une précision de découpe qu’il n’avait tout simplement jamais pensée possible en raison de la composition du papier. Elle était également d’une finesse inégalée et d’une blancheur plus pure que celle de la neige. Impossible de ne pas la remarquer parmi l’amas de papiers jaunis, épais et irréguliers qui l’entouraient. Stephen saisit la feuille entre ses doigts et sursauta presque tant sa douceur lui paraissait irréelle. Il n’avait jamais vu de grain aussi lisse de toute sa vie.

Avec précaution, comme s’il s’agissait d’un objet fragile, il la retourna et ce qu’il vit sur l’autre face le perturba d’autant plus. De l’autre côté, un document ‘normal’ – jauni, irrégulier et abîmé – semblait incrusté dans la fine feuille. Stephen passa la main dessus, s’attendant à retrouver la sensation du papier classique mais il n’en fut rien. Celui-ci était toujours aussi lisse et régulier que l’autre face immaculée. Pour une raison qu’il ne s’expliquait pas, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite dans sa cage thoracique et il baissa les yeux sur le texte photocopié. Il s’agissait d’un article de la Gazette de Wilmington, datant du 26 décembre 1770, et intitulé « _Evasion manquée pour le pirate Stephen Bonnet et la Sorcière rouge_. »

Stephen fronça les sourcils. Leur évasion de la Noël avait été tout sauf un échec. La preuve, puisqu’ils étaient ici à Cuba, sains et saufs. Ses yeux parcoururent le reste du texte et il sentit son estomac danser la gigue. « … _le couple s’est enfui à travers les rues de Wilmington_ … _périrent à quelques mètres du quai, sous les balles de la garde de Caroline du Nord… Le corps de Miss Fraser a été remis à sa famille…_ » Rien de tout cela n’avait de sens. Ils n’étaient pas morts, ils étaient bel et bien en vie… Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu’il se rappela avoir un jour envisagé d’être effectivement mort et que son bonheur aux côtés de Brianna n’était qu’illusion. Une sorte de paradis créé par son cerveau dans ses derniers instants. Non, c’était impossible. Tout était bien réel, il pensait, il sentait les choses, et de plus il était quasiment certain de ne pas avoir droit au Paradis le jour de son trépas. Pas quelqu’un comme lui. Il devait donc y avoir une autre explication. Quelque chose de logique, de censé… que seule Brianna pourrait lui expliquer. Après tout, ce document était dans _ses_ affaires. Elle ne pouvait donc pas ne pas être au courant.

Une autre solution faisait progressivement son chemin dans les rouages de son cerveau, une solution que d’autres avaient envisagée avant lui, notamment après leur excursion à Truro. Bien que Brianna ait gagné le respect de tous en arrachant les cartes au trésor d’une tombe contenant un cadavre frais, puis en les aidant à survivre à l’épidémie de grippe, Stephen savait qu’il se murmurait dans les quartiers de l’équipage qu’elle n’était pas une femme normale. Sorcière, fée, et surtout _banshee_ – en raison de sa manie de toujours garder les cheveux détachés sans les couvrir d’un pieux bonnet, et de sa peau pâle et sans défaut – tout le folklore irlandais y était passé. Le capitaine n’avait jamais osé les contredire sur ce dernier point : les _banshee_ étaient des entités protectrices puissantes, capables de transformer l’eau en vin, les pierres en moutons, mais aussi produire de l’or et de l’argent pour les familles auxquelles elles étaient rattachées. Leur chant annonçait également la mort, mais cette hypothèse avait été écartée lorsque la rumeur s’était répandue que son chant avait sauvé l’âme de Jimmy durant l’épidémie. Tant qu’ils croiraient qu’elle était une _banshee_ , ils ne lui feraient jamais le moindre mal. Stephen avait donc laissé planer le doute, sans pour autant croire à leurs sornettes.

Mais cet article remettait tout en cause. Si elle était effectivement une puissante magicienne, cela apportait la lumière sur beaucoup de zones d’ombre qui entouraient la jeune femme depuis le début et dont Stephen s’était accommodé avec le temps, trop obnubilé par son désir de dompter l’indomptable Brianna Ellen Fraser. Ses connaissances sur de nombreux sujets, et pas seulement les trésors cachés, son caractère atypique, sa manie de se sentir en sécurité partout comme si elle ne craignait rien ni personne. Sa capacité à ensorceler et séduire les cœurs les plus sauvages.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux et son froncement de sourcils s’accentua. Non, ça n’expliquait pas ce papier étrangement parfait, ni l’existence du texte qui figurait dessus. Stephen se releva, prêt à quitter la pièce pour confronter Brianna mais sa conscience le retint. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de lui parler en présence de quiconque. Et surtout, il devait avant tout se calmer. Tirer les choses au clair, réfléchir à des questions sensées, et se préparer à une explication qui ne lui plairait certainement pas. Brianna et sa mère l’avaient toutes deux prévenu : la vérité avait détruit leur famille et il était hors de question qu’il laisse une telle chose se produire.

De plus, Brianna portait son enfant. Aucune émotion forte ne devait la saisir, aucune main mal intentionnée ne devait la toucher. Quoi qu’elle lui avoue, il devrait la protéger coûte que coûte. De lui-même et des autres aussi. Au lieu de se diriger vers la porte, il s’approcha lentement du guéridon, le redressa et tira une chaise pour s’asseoir près de la fenêtre. L’air marin lui faisait du bien, l’aidait à se calmer et c’était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Il posa le document à plat devant lui et se mit à réfléchir.

Ne le voyant pas redescendre du premier étage, Brianna avait fini par monter chercher Stephen pour une pause bien méritée. Flanagan, Mary, Jimmy et elle avaient passé la matinée à préparer le déjeuner et elle avait une faim de loup. Les tapis de leur chambre étaient étendus sur la balustrade de la galerie qui surplombait la cour intérieure, indiquant que Stephen n’avait toujours pas terminé son grand ménage. Brianna posa une main sur le tissu, il était presque sec.

« Tu as besoin d’aide ? », demanda-t-elle en pénétrant dans leur chambre.

Stephen était assis près de la fenêtre, le regard figé droit devant lui et seuls les mouvements réguliers de sa cage thoracique lui indiquaient qu’elle n’avait pas affaire à une réplique en cire. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Cette fois, le pirate sembla sortir de ses pensées et ses yeux pivotèrent dans sa direction. Sans un mot, mais sans agressivité aucune, il posa sa main sur une feuille de papier et la fit glisser de quelques centimètres sur le guéridon, l’invitant à venir voir de quoi il s’agissait. Brianna fronça les sourcils et s’approcha prudemment, avant que son regard ne se pose sur le document. Sous l’effet de la surprise, elle prit une rapide inspiration qui se bloqua ensuite dans sa gorge. Sa première pensée fut de se demander ce que la photocopie faisait là, mais elle se rappela très vite l’avoir dissimulée parmi ses dessins pour que personne à River Run ne la trouve. Elle avait dû l’emporter avec l’ensemble en préparant son sac à la va-vite. Puis avait rangé le tout sans rien trier dans le guéridon. Guéridon qui avait dispersé tout son contenu au cours de la nuit…

Elle tourna la tête en direction de Stephen. Celui-ci semblait étrangement serein, même si ses iris perçants suivaient avec attention le moindre de ses mouvements, la moindre de ses expressions. Malgré tous ses efforts pour essayer de trouver une explication qui lui permettrait de s’en sortir encore une fois, son cerveau était vide. Il n’y avait aucun moyen de justifier l’existence d’un type de papier qui n’existait pas encore, sur lequel était inscrit un événement qui ne s’était même pas produit. _Et d’ailleurs, comment était-il possible que le document apparaisse encore sur la copie alors que l’original n’a pas été édité ?_ Brianna nageait en plein paradoxe temporel et elle sentit sa respiration s’accélérer.

« Calme-toi », ordonna doucement Stephen.

Brianna sursauta et le dévisagea, le cœur battant. Le pirate l’observait avec une certaine méfiance, tout en restant maître de lui-même. « La question que je me pose, c’est comment _toi_ tu arrives à rester calme… »

« Je pense à notre enfant… »

Brianna fronça les sourcils et il leva un peu plus la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Et j’ai décidé que quoi qu’il arrive, quelle que soit cette vérité que tu redoutes tant de me révéler, ma priorité était de vous protéger tous les deux. »

Sa femme esquissa une grimace et il ajouta avant qu’elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit : « Je suis prêt à l’entendre, Brianna. Mais par Danu, n’essaie pas encore une fois de te défiler, car je ne le supporterai pas. »

Brianna pinça les lèvres, percevant une pointe de menace dans sa voix, et hocha la tête en silence. Avec des gestes doux, elle se dirigea vers le rebord de la fenêtre et s’assit dessus, appréciant la caresse apaisante de l’air tropical sur sa nuque. Machinalement, sa main droite vint faire tourner l’alliance à son annulaire gauche et elle prit une dernière longue inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« Tu te rappelles quand je t’ai dit que Frank et ma mère avaient été séparés mais que je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu’il s’était passé ? », demanda Brianna avec un rapide coup d’œil en direction de Stephen. Celui-ci se contenta de cligner des paupières et elle prit cela pour un ‘oui’. « En fait, ma mère était partie découvrir l’arrière-pays pendant que Frank faisait des recherches sur un ancêtre mort au combat à Inverness. Elle a découvert un lieu étrange, une colline surmontée d’immenses pierres dressées vers le ciel et organisées en cercle et que les Ecossais appelaient Craigh na Dun. »

Brianna vit Stephen tiquer à la description du lieu. Il ne pouvait qu’avoir fait le lien avec les pierres qu’il avait vues à Abandawe, mais elle ne souhaitait pas aborder cette partie-là de l’histoire avant d’avoir raconté le reste.

« Ma mère a touché l’une de ces pierres et a perdu connaissance. Lorsqu’elle s’est réveillée… elle était au même endroit, mais pas au même moment. »

« Combien de temps est-elle restée inconsciente ? », demanda Stephen en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Brianna secoua la tête. D’une voix extrêmement suave, comme si elle craignait qu’en haussant le ton, la nouvelle soit plus dure à digérer, elle reprit : « Non… Je veux dire que ma mère a touché la pierre en mai 1945. Et qu’elle s’est réveillée en mai 1743. »

Un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce et Brianna vit les yeux de son époux s’écarquiller légèrement. Mais tout le reste de son corps demeurait immobile, tendu comme un arc.

« C’est là qu’elle a rencontré Jamie. Et trois ans plus tard, quand elle est tombée enceinte peu avant la bataille de Culloden – dont elle savait déjà que peu de Jacobites ressortiraient vivants – Jamie l’a suppliée de repartir à son époque, loin de la révolte, loin des maladies, pour accoucher en toute sécurité et m’élever dans un monde plus sûr. Bien qu’ayant été conçue en 1746, je suis donc née… en novembre 1948. » Elle fit une nouvelle pause, pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions, mais aussi pour surveiller les réactions de Stephen. Pour le moment, celui-ci écoutait avec une attention et une docilité qu’elle ne lui avait jamais vues.

« Après la mort de Frank, ma mère a découvert grâce à des documents anciens que Jamie n’était pas mort à Culloden et avec ma bénédiction en 1968, elle est repartie à Craigh na Dun pour revenir à nouveau dans le passé et le retrouver après vingt ans d’absence. Après quoi, j’ai terminé mes études au MIT et- », elle capta un froncement de sourcils chez Stephen et se reprit, comprenant qu’il ne pouvait pas connaître ce nom, « au Massachussetts Institute of Technology. C’est… une grande université de Boston. J’avais commencé des études d’Histoire mais après la mort de Frank, j’ai raté tous mes examens de fin d’année et j’ai décidé de me tourner vers d’autres matières, plus scientifiques… »

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, mais Stephen ne le lui rendit pas et elle recentra son récit sur l’essentiel.

« Un jour, j’ai trouvé dans les affaires de Frank un avis de décès très ancien et très abîmé, qui disait que Jamie Fraser et son épouse Claire étaient décédés dans l’incendie de leur maison en janvier 177-quelque chose. J’ai compris que mon père savait que Jamie avait survécu et qu’il le lui avait caché, pour ne pas qu’elle reparte… et qu’elle ne meure pas dans cet incendie. En voyant ça, j’ai tenté le tout pour le tout, j’ai pris un billet d’avion pour l’Ecosse et je me suis rendue à Craigh na Dun… »

« Un billet de quoi ? », demanda abruptement Stephen.

« D’avion… C’est un moyen de transport très rapide. Beaucoup plus qu’un bateau… et qui vole. » Brianna grimaça en voyant l’expression de Stephen devenir de plus en plus méfiante. Si ça continuait, elle allait se retrouver ligotée à un poteau avec un immense barbecue sous les pieds. « Peu importe… J’ai traversé les pierres à mon tour, pris le premier bateau pour Wilmington. Voyageant seule, je ne suis pas franchement passée inaperçue et je me suis fait enlever. La suite… tu la connais. »

Stephen la regardait toujours avec un mélange de méfiance et de fascination, comme s’il prenait enfin conscience de ce qu’il avait en face de lui. Puis ses yeux verts se dirigèrent vers l’article posé sur le guéridon. « Et ça ? »

« Roger l’a trouvé… Il est professeur d’Histoire à l’université d’Oxford… Il était mon petit-ami jusqu’à ce qu’on se dispute violemment quelques mois avant mon départ pour Craigh na Dun. Je lui avais laissé une lettre pour le prévenir de mon voyage dans le passé et quand il l’a enfin reçue, il a cherché à savoir si j’avais laissé des traces de mon passage dans l’Histoire. Et il a trouvé ça. Tout comme j’avais remonté le temps pour sauver mes parents, il a traversé les pierres à son tour pour me sauver moi. Même s’il se doutait que le pirate pour lequel j’allais donner ma vie avait probablement pris sa place dans mon cœur. »

« Nous aurions dû mourir ce jour-là… »

Brianna hocha la tête. « Si O’Brien avait attendu au port de Wilmington, comme prévu… Si j’avais tenté de fuir avec toi par nos propres moyens… Oui, nous serions morts. »

L’expression de Stephen s’adoucit légèrement mais il paraissait toujours aussi troublé, ce qui devait être parfaitement normal. Il regarda de nouveau la feuille de papier sur le guéridon et secoua la tête.

« Mais si nous ne sommes pas morts et que la Gazette n’a pas publié cet article, comment se fait-il que ce soit toujours écrit là… ? »

« Je ne l’explique pas non plus… Peut-être que ma mère s’est trompée et qu’on ne voyage pas dans _le_ temps mais dans _des_ temps qui s’écoulent en parallèle ? » La voix de Brianna était repartie dans les aigus et elle frôlait à nouveau la panique. « Je n’en sais rien et pour être honnête, je ne pense pas avoir envie de le savoir. Tout cela est beaucoup trop perturbant… »

« Et ces pierres à Saint-Domingue… », la coupa sèchement Stephen. « C’est un autre passage ? »

Brianna approuva d’un signe de tête. « Ma mère m’en a révélé l’existence avant que je quitte River Run. Elle voulait que je sache… qu’il y avait une autre porte de sortie en cas d’urgence. Je suis allée voir… Je voulais m’assurer que ce portail fonctionnerait aussi pour moi. »

« Tu allais donc me quitter. » La voix du pirate était dure et froide à cet instant, comme s’il énonçait un fait qu’il avait toujours su. Une certitude. Brianna se décolla du rebord de la fenêtre et contourna le guéridon pour saisir le visage fermé de Stephen entre ses mains.

« Non… J’y suis allée pour repérer les lieux, rien de plus. » Brianna se rappela alors qu’il l’avait suivie ce jour-là et l’avait empêchée in extremis de toucher l’une des pierres, hypnotisée par leur pouvoir d’attraction. « Si tu m’as vue tendre la main, c’est parce que les pierres… m’appelaient. C’est difficile à expliquer, mais je n’avais aucune intention de te fuir ce jour-là. Aucune. Je voulais être avec toi. »

Sans prévenir, Stephen passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme et l’attira sur ses genoux. Brianna se laissa faire et glissa ses propres bras autour du cou du pirate, avant de coller son front contre le sien.

« Jusqu’à ce que la mort ou autre chose nous sépare… C’est à ça que tu pensais ? »

Brianna caressa ses cheveux blonds et souffla un ‘oui’ presque inaudible.

« Qu’est-ce qui pourrait te faire repartir dans le futur ? »

De nouveau, la méfiance et la peur faisaient trembler la voix de Stephen. L’idée même qu’elle puisse un jour faire un bond de deux siècles pour s’éloigner de lui le rendait malade.

Brianna s’écarta pour le regarder gravement. « Si tu mourrais… Si j’étais vraiment en très grave danger… » Elle posa sa main sur son ventre. « Ou si notre enfant souffrait d’une maladie mortelle ici mais dont il pourrait guérir dans deux cents ans… En-dehors de ces trois solutions, je ne vois rien qui serait assez fort pour que je consente à te laisser derrière moi. »

« Dans les deux derniers cas, je partirais avec vous », murmura Stephen en posant à son tour une main sur son ventre. Mais l’expression douloureuse qu’afficha Brianna à cet instant précis lui déchira le cœur.

« Les as-tu entendues ? », demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Entendu quoi ? »

« Les pierres… Elles bourdonnent, elles appellent les Voyageurs et les attirent… »

Stephen fronça les sourcils. Non, la colline d’Abandawe avait été silencieuse tout le temps qu’il y était resté. A l’exception bien sûr des cris d’oiseaux et du bruissement du vent dans les palmiers. Il secoua la tête. « Je n’ai rien entendu. »

« Alors tu ne pourras pas nous suivre… » La voix de Brianna s’était brisée en prononçant ces mots et il vit quelques larmes poindre à la naissance de ses cils. « Mais tu n’auras pas à le faire de toute façon. En-dehors des trois cas que j’ai mentionnés, rien – tu m’entends ? – rien ne pourra me convaincre de te quitter. J’y ai réfléchi longuement… Depuis novembre, je n’ai fait que ça… Et encore plus depuis que je sais que je porte notre enfant… »

Elle pressa de nouveau son front contre celui de Stephen et sourit. « Je me suis demandée si je n’étais pas égoïste de priver un enfant d’une éducation moderne et d’un monde plus juste où les femmes ont presque les mêmes droits que les hommes, où les personnes de couleur ne sont plus réduites à l’esclavage… Mais l’idée-même que tu ne puisses pas connaître ton enfant m’était insupportable. Tout autant que celle de ne plus me réveiller dans tes bras chaque matin. »

L’étreinte de Stephen se resserra autour de sa taille et elle frémit, comme à chaque fois qu’il semblait vouloir fusionner leurs deux corps en un seul. Ce besoin de possession qu’il avait eu depuis le premier jour était toujours là et son histoire de voyage dans le temps avait dû raviver ce désir incessant de l’enchaîner à lui.

« Je suis désolée… », reprit-elle en fermant les yeux. « Tous mes mensonges et mes secrets… c’était invivable pour moi et je sais que ça l’a aussi été pour toi… »

Elle sentit Stephen soupirer longuement contre sa poitrine. « Ne t’excuse pas… Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait pour survivre. Si tu m’avais servi un conte de fées pareil dès le début et sans ce maudit papier, je ne sais même pas si je t’aurais crue… »

« Tu m’aurais fait jeter par-dessus bord, ligotée et lestée avec une grosse pierre pour que je ne revienne pas te hanter… », plaisanta Brianna avec un demi-sourire.

« Clairement. »

La jeune femme éclata de rire et sécha les quelques larmes qui avaient roulé le long de ses joues. Stephen leva les yeux et toute hilarité la quitta aussitôt, tant son expression la bouleversait. Il y avait toujours un peu de peur dans ses yeux, mais surtout de l’amour et du respect pour tous les sacrifices qu’elle faisait pour rester auprès de lui et dont il venait seulement maintenant de prendre conscience.

Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Des questions sur elle, sur son enfance, sur ces femmes qui pouvaient aller à l’école aux côté des hommes et même sur ces machines volantes qu’elle avait mentionnées. Sur ce monde de demain qu’il ne verrait jamais. Mais pas tout de suite. Ils auraient tout le temps plus tard pour ça. L’attirant toujours plus contre lui, il captura ses lèvres et l’embrassa avec passion, la tête pleine d’informations nouvelles, perturbantes et étrangement excitantes. Celle qu’il avait toujours considérée comme une femme insaisissable, indomptable, était en réalité tombée sous son charme au point d’avoir sciemment renoncé à un autre siècle. Il avait donc réussi… Brianna lui appartenait de toutes les manières qu’une femme peut appartenir à un homme. Il l’avait achetée, séduite, déflorée, épousée, fécondée… et maintenant carrément arrachée à une époque toute entière. Il savait qu’il aurait dû se sentir coupable. Coupable de la priver de la médecine moderne, d’un statut de citoyen à part entière et de nombreuses autres choses qu’il ne pouvait même pas concevoir. Mais tout ce qu’il choisissait de retenir de cette histoire abracadabrante, c’était que l’amour que Brianna lui portait était plus fort que l’avenir, plus fort que le Temps lui-même. Et cela, peu d’hommes sur Terre pouvaient s’en vanter.

Mu par sa pulsion de possession dévorante, il la repoussa pour la faire se lever et quitta sa chaise à son tour. Reprenant le contrôle de ses lèvres, il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et Brianna émit un léger couinement de surprise et de désir mêlés. Avec des gestes empressés, il dénoua son pantalon et retroussa les jupes de la jeune femme, tandis que celle-ci s’agrippait à son cou pour ne pas tomber quand il la soulèverait du sol. Bientôt, ce fut chose faite et Brianna enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Stephen, prête à l’accueillir en elle. Le pirate recula légèrement la tête pour garder une vue imprenable sur le visage de sa femme et la pénétra avec force. Il admira son regard enfiévré, sa bouche qui s’ouvrait pour pousser les plus délicieux des gémissements, et le haut de ses seins comprimés dans son corset, tremblant à chacun de ses coups de rein. Brianna Fraser avait traversé deux siècles, un océan et fait face à d’innombrables dangers. Elle avait sauvé sa famille, elle l’avait sauvé _lui_ en sachant pertinemment qu’elle pouvait y laisser la vie.

Elle était incroyable. Elle était unique. Elle était divine.

Et elle était à lui.

~o~

« Qu’est-ce qui te manque le plus ici ? »

Brianna remua légèrement pour s’installer plus confortablement sur le torse nu de son mari. Depuis que Stephen avait appris toute la vérité, les conversations sur l’oreiller avaient pris une tournure de rituel pendant lequel il lui posait toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête. Certains soirs, il se concentrait sur un seul thème : le système scolaire, la politique, les guerres. Il avait grogné en apprenant que les pirates tels qu’il les connaissait étaient une espèce en voie de disparition, mais deviendraient un jour les héros de nombreux films et romans. Le chapitre sur Apollo 11 et les premiers pas sur la lune l’avait en revanche tout bonnement scandalisé : « Ce qu’il y a dans le ciel n’a pas vocation à être piétiné… », avait-il dit tandis que Brianna éclatait de rire. D’autres soirs, il n’était intéressé que par elle, son enfance, ses souvenirs et ses expériences. Ce soir était justement un de ces soirs. Caressant inconsciemment le ventre de l’Irlandais, Brianna plissa les yeux et réfléchit.

« Hum… je dirais la musique. A la maison, il y avait toujours de la musique. Frank avait une collection de disques incroyable… Ce sont les espèces de galettes dont je t’ai parlé et qui produisent du son… », fit-elle en relevant le nez. Il hocha la tête et elle reprit sa position initiale. « Les transports modernes aussi. Tout est tellement plus rapide au vingtième siècle… Ici, le moindre trajet entre deux villes prend deux jours alors qu’une heure de voiture suffirait… C’est insupportable. Imagine : en prenant l’avion, on aurait mis peut-être une journée ou deux pour aller de Cape Cod à Saba, en comptant les escales. Une journée ou deux pour le retour… En une semaine, toute l’histoire était pliée. »

Stephen grimaça et elle lui jeta un regard étonné. « En quatre ou cinq jours, je n’aurais pas eu le temps de t’aimer. Ça aurait été dommage. »

« Tu marques un point… », admit-elle avec un petit rire. « Il y a aussi le beurre de cacahuètes, mais il y a des arachides un peu plus haut sur la montagne. Dès que j’en aurais récolté suffisamment j’en ferai. Et crois-moi… tes petits-déjeuners seront changés à jamais. Le cinéma, évidemment, mais ça je t’en ai déjà _beaucoup_ trop parlé. Et… » Elle remonta le long de son torse avec un sourire coquin. « Les douches chaudes. C’est un peu comme avoir une cascade à température réglable chez soi… et on peut en profiter à deux… »

« _Ça_ , c’est quelque chose que j’aurais bien voulu connaître… », gloussa-t-il juste avant que Brianna s’empare de ses lèvres et se mette à cheval sur lui.

Avoir dit toute la vérité à Stephen avait été libérateur. Brianna n’était plus obligée de réfléchir avant de parler, de choisir prudemment ses mots ou les détails qu’elle révélait sur son passé. Elle pouvait désormais tout dire, sans filtre et en conséquence, Stephen et elle n’avaient jamais été aussi proches, aussi complices. Et ils n’avaient jamais autant fait l’amour, également. Stephen était devenu insatiable, maintenant qu’il partageait ses secrets, et d’ailleurs le baiser qu’elle avait initié était déjà en train de déraper. Stephen s’était redressé et avait glissé les jambes de Brianna autour de ses reins pour l’attirer un peu plus contre lui. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, les seins de Brianna avaient quelque peu gonflé, devenant encore plus fermes ; cela l’avait rendu littéralement fou. Et dans le feu de l’action, il ne put s’empêcher de mordiller l’un d’eux lorsque la poitrine tentatrice se retrouva au niveau de ses yeux.

« Aïe ! », protesta Brianna en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

« Désolé… », lâcha-t-il précipitamment, mais son air avide trahissait que son excuse n’était pas sincère du tout. Soudain, un éclair de doute passa dans ses yeux et il fronça les sourcils, le regard dans le vague.

« Encore une question ? », soupira Brianna, qui commençait à connaître ce regard par cœur. Elle n’était plus d’humeur à parler, pour être honnête, et dut résister à l’envie de lui fourrer son sein dans la bouche pour le faire taire et le reconcentrer sur d’autres activités.

« Les femmes souffrent-elles toujours autant quand elles donnent la vie au vingtième siècle ? »

La question fit à Brianna l’effet d’une douche froide et toute son excitation retomba aussitôt. Elle grogna et posa son front sur l’épaule du pirate, mais celui-ci était soudain extrêmement sérieux et elle comprit qu’il devait tout simplement s’inquiéter de la voir souffrir si elle pouvait l’éviter.

« Eh bien… ce n’est toujours pas une partie de plaisir, très franchement, mais le taux de mortalité est bien moins important. Il existe de nombreux systèmes pour anticiper les complications, ainsi que des méthodes de chirurgie qui permettent de faire sortir le bébé par le ventre, en cas de problème… »

« Et tu oses me faire croire que ce n’est pas douloureux ?? », s’indigna-t-il, au bord de la panique.

« On est anesthésiées… On nous donne des produits contre la douleur… »

Sa réponse ne semblait pas avoir rassuré le pirate, bien au contraire, et son froncement de sourcil s’accentua. « Tu n’auras rien de tout cela, ici. »

« Non, en effet… Merci de me le rappeler… », tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, mais l’idée était réellement terrifiante. « En revanche, j’ai quand même un avantage non négligeable sur toutes les autres femmes de ce siècle : une chirurgienne hors pair qui ne raterait l’évènement pour rien au monde. Je lui ai déjà envoyé une lettre et j’attends la réponse… » Elle glissa une main sur la joue de Stephen et sourit. « Tout se passera bien. Ma mère ne me laissera pas tomber. »

L’Irlandais hocha la tête, avant de presser son front contre les seins de Brianna, qui glissa aussitôt ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Tu crois… qu’ils vont venir à deux ? », demanda Stephen avec une grimace.

Brianna gloussa, comprenant qu’il était terrifié à l’idée de croiser Jamie Fraser, le géant Ecossais dont il avait perverti l’unique fille, avant de l’épouser en secret à des milliers de kilomètres de lui et de sa bénédiction. « C’est très probable, oui… »

« Très bien… Je vais donc décéder dans d’atroces souffrances… J’ai été ravi de te connaître, Brianna Fraser. »

La jeune femme éclata d’un rire franc et vit qu’il souriait lui aussi, tout en resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Ne t’en fais pas… On aura qu’à l’envoyer taper sur des clous avec Murphy, ça le détendra… », ironisa-t-elle tandis que Stephen décollait subitement sa tête de ses seins avec une expression terrifiée.

« Tu veux donner un marteau à Jamie Fraser ? Donc, tu veux vraiment que je meure ? »

Le rire de Brianna fit écho dans tout le premier étage et pour toute réponse, elle se pencha sur les lèvres du pirate pour l’embrasser passionnément. A cet instant précis, alors qu’ils se laissaient tomber de nouveau sur le matelas, rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher leur bonheur. Mais il faut connaître le malheur pour réellement apprécier le bonheur, et le destin allait se charger de le leur rappeler. De la plus déchirante des manières.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oui, je sais, vous vous demandez sûrement « mais qu’est-ce qu’elle va encore leur faire subir ??? ». Et vous avez raison. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres pour cette fiction et ils seront certainement riches en émotions. J’ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci, en tous cas, et d’ici là je vous souhaite une merveilleuse semaine !**

**Xérès**


End file.
